Sailor Takao
by Kori'skitten
Summary: It's a story of a gender confuse girl who enjoys dressing like a boy, but has to be a super hero girl by night! She fights the evil forces and wins love by moonlight. (Please enjoy this updated version I finally finish.)
1. Chapter 1

In a dark and cold place, stood a man wearing a business suit with his face hidden by a hood. Before him was a figure cased in crystallizes substances.

"Master Metalia," came the croaky voice of the old man. "Here is the energy we have collected it so far, please give me my youth." The businessman had kneeled down onto one knee before the figure. Offering a odd sphere of light towards the figure. The sphere floated up and disappeared inside the being. Heavy breathing could be heard all round the businessman. His eyes widen as he felt a sharp pain that course through his body.

"Voltaire…" came a deep and gravelly voice. "It seems time isn't on our side." The deep breathing continued as it echo through the room. Voltaire stood up and his hood fell off, revealing a man in his forty. He had two tone dark hair, and sharp features.

"What is it master?"

"I need more energy, for those from the silver millennium are being awoke as we speak. They are seeking the princess who could ruin all of our plans." Came a breathily reply. "Have your generals armor and prepare to take on these soldiers."

"Master Metalia, I need a description of these warriors? Is the Majestic? We able to foil them and keep them at bay sir!" Voltaire reported.

"No!" came a deep breath. "These soldiers are stronger than the Majestics! They will be able to sense slightly change in magical energy. These people, need to be stop before they are awaken!" came hiss.

"Master? Do you know where they are going to appear?"

"No…. I cannot see them something is blocking my sight." The hissing continued. "We need to find the Silver crystal and killed the moon princess. I need more energy to get my sight back! Voltaire! Get me more energy!" the voice thunder causing the room to shake. Voltaire smiled.

"Right away master! I'll get my gerenals right on it!" Voltaire turn to leave through a special door. "We will have total control of the world!"

* * *

Sailor takao chapter 1 (remix) Four years later

The sun was slowly make its climb into the sky and it rays warm the ground of the Kinomiya compound. The main building was a prefect example of Japanese tradition architecture with a two level home connects to a dojo and a small shrine. Cherry blossoms filled the air with their fragrances scent. It was truly a wonderful morning.

 **Rinng!**

 **Rinng!**

Then annoying sound of blaring high pitch sound filled the air. An old kendo master sat at the kitchen table drinking tea as one of his grandchildren sat across from him reading the newspaper. A loud pitch scream erupted startling the two.

"Ahh! How come no one woke me up!" came a whine. Before either one could reply, a younger version of the two, with light blue hair came flying through the door and started washing their face at the sink.

(Good morning! My name is Kinomiya Takao, and I am 14 years old and my birthday is in November.)

"Takao darling, you already spent a year in junior high. You need to take responsibility for yourself." Spoke the old kendo master.

"Where is Ray?" wondered the blue hair teen as she curious about the other member of their little family

( I live with my Grandfather Ryuuunosuke, my two older brothers Hiro and Ray here at the Kinomiya compound. Grandpa is a retired kendo master, but he still gets called away to judge matches. Hiro is working on his PHD for archeology. He wants to be travel the world like dad. Ray is in high school, but he is also training on becoming a priest like grandpa for the shrine on the grounds.)

"Unlike yourself, already left for the day." Takao shot a glare at her brother as she shoved a piece of toast into her mouth. "Takao!" The young teen was about to bolt until she was called again. She came marching over to the table with her brother and grandfather sat. "Your lunch?" Hiro held out a nicely wrapped bento box. "And why do you insist wearing a male uniform?"

(I am in grade eight! I am forgetful, a bit clumsy, and maybe a cry baby once in while, but that it is!)

"Because it functional and provides easy movement and protection." spoke the girl. Old man Kinomiya chuckled.

"She's got you there Hiro, come here my girl." Takao went over to her grandfather and kissed him onto the cheek. "See you later my girl." Takao glow with delight while Hiro murmured something. The blue hair teen's eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. They widen in horror. "I am going to be late!" came the defying squeal. Takao quickly kissed her brother on the cheek and took off. Both male Kinomiya's shook their heads. "When will she ever learn?"

(I live at the Dragon spirit shrine/ sword school, or in shorter terms, the Kinomiya compound. Grandpa said used to be bigger, but due the decline of children, and those who peruse other careers than the kendo master or priest. A lot of land either brought or lease to business or apartments.)

A heavy pant escapes the blue hair teen as she jogged along the street. "Arg! I am so sleepy; why couldn't today be Sunday!" came a whine. In the distances, she could make out her school, which brought a smile to her face. "Yes! I am so gonna-"

"Ew! Gross!" Came a squeal, which interrupted Takao's train of thought. "Why can't you be quick! I can feel its tongue!"

"Hush! This is a strange looking cat!" Curious, the teen slow down until she reached a parking lot; inside she notice a group of children huddle around something. She decided to ignore the nagging voice inside her head as she approached the group.

"Hey! What are you brats doing!" She shouted. All three children jump up in surprise at being caught. Takao narrowed her gaze as she spotted the animal they were terrorizing.

"Run away!" one of the children squeal. Takao sighed heavily as she picked up the poor strange cat.

"Stupid brats, I'm sorry they bother you." Leaning against a vehicle, Takao decided to take off the band-aid that seems to be troubling the small creature. The creature was about the size of a cat, with a blue face that had odd silver lining around its eyes, like it was wearing a mask. Dark blue spiky scales lined it back, while underneath it was a light blue. There was same lining of silver along its feet. Takao lifted up to get a better look at it. It looked to be a mix between a lizard and feline. "You are the strangest looking cat I have ever seen." Once the band-aid was off its forehead, it relieved a silver crescent moon mark. Takao stared at it in awe. "Oh wow- eh?" The creature hissed as they flipped themselves off of the teen's hands and landed on the vehicle.

Takao raised a brow as she continued to stare at the little thing. A loud tolling echoed throughout the neighbor hood. A sharp gasp escape the teen as her eyes widen in horror. A curse slipped passes her soft lips. "I'll see you around little guy!" she took off running, leaving the lizard to ponder about their meeting.

"Kinomiya Takao, You are late again!" The blue hair teen did not look amuse as she stood in the hallway. She had tried to sneak in without anyone noticing, but a certain brunette had notice and started shouting. Waiting in the hallway, Takao's stomach growled loudly, causing the teen to giggle nervously. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else was in the hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear, she carefully began to unwrap her lovely bento box. Lifting a big chuck of rice towards her lips, the sound of foots steps sounded louder than usual.

"Miss Kinomiya! What earth do you think you are doing?" The blue hair teen had stood there in mild shock with her mouth still hanging open. "These marks are disgraceful, please have your grandfather sign them and return them back to me!" The teacher had shoved a math test into her face with a surprising low mark. Before the teen could response, the bell had rung for early break.

"Hey man, come on. Ooh, another failed test eh?" Takao groaned some more. "Well! No more being depress!" the fellow student began to drag Takao away.

They exit onto the main grounds of the school watching other kids rush to their next class or just hang. The blue hair teen sat down on the stone fencing that protected a cute little flowerbed.

"But Masaru! You don't understand! If my grandfather finds out that I failed another test! He's gonna to make start training in the morning, cut my allowance and also grounded me!" wailed the teen. Masaru, who was a bleach blond teen stared at his friend.

"You're not serious man, my game is tonight! And you promise to be there!" stated the teen.

"I know, I'm so worried about it! I keep the ticket with me at all times." Came a groan. Masaru twitched at the words. "You... keep it with you?" The blue hair teen nodded while the blond sighed. "Oh Takao, what am I going to do with you. Oi! I got some news that will distracted you?" The younger teen began to unwrap her lunch. "There is a spy in the school!" whisper Masaru. This caught the teen's attention.

"A spy?" Masaru nodded.

"Yes and they are looking for something very special!" Masaru muttered darkly as the teen listen intently.

"Oh look at him! He's so gorgeous!" came a squeal.

"I wonder if he's single?" came another voice. This caught the two student's attention. They looked over towards the main entrances. A bunch of girls were surrounded a guy exiting out of some sort of fancy vehicle. The only thing that Takao could tell was the person had two-tone hair and was tall.

"A student seeker?" Takao stared down.

"Yup, I can't believe it's that time of year again; though maybe the incident from last year. You know when the junior high kid got attack by birds?" Takao nodded her head. "Well maybe the high school wants their pick of the best students before anything happens to them."

"But didn't report say the kid got burn?" Masaru perked up. "Actually, that very day, I also fail another test, maybe I should I go home before something weird happens." Conclude the blue hair teen. Masaru narrowed his eyes.

"There is no way in hell you're going to miss my game because of some stupid superstition." Growled the teen. Takao giggle nervously. "Heh, it didn't hurt to try though. Hey! That's my lunch! Give it back man!" the blue hair teen squealed as she began to wrestle with the taller teen.

WwWwWwWwWwW

"I am growing impatient Ian…" In a high rise office, a figure sat in a leather chair behind a brilliant oak desk. "How come we have yet to collect the amount of energy we need?" A small figure was stood before the desk, wearing baggy cargo pants with a white cotton waffle pattern shirt, and goggles place upon his head. The thing that struck in people's minds was his long nose.

"I'm sorry to report sir, but our enemy keeps sabotaging our plans before we can get them into motion. I'm working a cloaking deceive to mask our presents in the human world sir." spoke the small figure. The man behind the desk looked skeptical as he stared down the shorter male.

"And are we sure the enemy won't notice us? What sort of testing are you doing?" wondered the man. A sly smile appeared upon the shorter male's face. He raised the odd portal computer he held in his hand as he transferred a file towards his boss.

"I have already implicated the cloaking device into the field as we speak sir. I am currently running five separate operations on collecting energy." The computer screen in the man's face as he read through the files.

"But this only collect fraction of the energy we need!" came a growl.

"Yes sir, but over time it will grow. And every operation that gets discover by the enemy, I am able to collect the data from it and make modifications to the other cloaking devices. I've sent the data over to our friends in the Europe, to see if they can make any improvements sir." The older man was stump by the explanation. He couldn't see any flaw in the young man's reasoning.

"Very good job Ian, make sure to send the report to me from Europe on their take on the cloaking device. You are dismissed." The young man, name Ian smiled softly. He bow before the man as he left the office with a smug smile upon his face. The older man looked over the files. "This world well be mine."

WwWwWwWwWwW

In the gym, where the basketball team were doing warm ups; one of the players were staring off into the distance. When the ball was pass towards them, something inside the player had click before they raced down the court and scored a point. The teenagers on the bleachers cheered.

"Wow, there is no doubt you guys are going to win tonight." Takao leaned against the metal framing with a pail of dirty water. Masaru stood next to the blue hair teen watching his team get some practice in.

"Yeah, the coach doesn't want any screw ups. He's more nervous than usual." Masaru took sip from bottle of water. Takao wore a grin.

"Well, don't blame me if a you see a cute girl cheering you on, and it messes up your concretion." The smile on Takao's face had widen when she notice Masaru's cheeks had change colour.

"That's not funny Takao! Please do not mess this up for me!" came a whine. A giggle escapes the teen as she dodges the spit.

"Anyway! I better get going if I want to see this game." Smiled the blue hair teen. She picked up the forgotten mop and held onto the pail. The teen appeared to be struggling with the said items.  
"Erm… would you like some help Takao?" The blue hair teen waved him off, saying it was good. The bleach hair teen was going to open the door until it suddenly popped open causing the blue hair teen to crash into the other person. Masaru wince as loud yelped could be heard through out the gym. Causing the practice to stop.

"Arg! Damn it! Who the hell turn off the lights!" came a growl. Takao was on the floor with a daze look upon her face. "Get this damn thing off of me!" The blue hair teen snapped out of her daze. She quickly stood up and helped the person whom she ran into. Lifting the bucket, Takao found herself staring into a pair of maroon eyes. It was the first thing that caught her attention. Then she noticed the wet two-tone hair.

"Erm… I am so sorry." Takao started as she continued to stare at the figure before her. Masaru came up behind the blue hair teen.

"Wait second! Aren't you-" The person growled as they stood up. They're uniform had indicated they were in high school. It was a dark red jacket with a green checker pants. The white dress shirt beneath the jacket was becoming transparent.

"Great!" came a sarcastic hiss. Takao was taken back by the attitude. "Why don't you watch where you are going idiot!" Their skin was pale in comparison to Takao's. Their hair looked to be two-tone, making the teen wonder how much they spent at the hairdresser to get that look.

"You're the high school spy!" Masaru blurted out, causing the older teen to glare at the pair.

"I have name-"

"The high school spy?" A brow twitch in mild annoyances. "Meh, he doesn't appear to be much! I thought they would sent a one of their faultily members." Takao added on. She decided, she didn't like being called an idiot. The older teen narrowed his gaze onto her. He was about to open his mouth until Masaru's coach came running over.

"Mr. Hiwatari! I am so sorry about this incident. This child is nothing but a trouble maker." The coach tried shooing both Takao and Masaru away. "Why don't we go to my office to get you cleaned up!" smiled the elder.

Takao wiggle her nose in annoyances as she watched the coach walked away. Masaru groan in agony.

"What a jerk! Can you believe he-" Takao notice the look of distress on Masaru's face. "What-"

"Takao!" the bleach blond nearly yelled. Takao's eyes widen in surprise as she watch her friend take a few calming breathes. "I know you have klutz attacks every now and then, but why couldn't you apologize to the guy?" Takao wore a look of hurt upon her face. "Coach is piss, I am probably getting taken off starting line up. Just go!" Masaru waved his hand to dismiss blue hair teen. Takao's lower lip tremble, but with a small bite. The blue hair teen frown her brows together.

"If that is what you wish. I'll see you around Masaru." The bleach blond suddenly realizes his mistake but it was too late. The blue hair teen was gone. It always amazes Masaru on how fast Takao could run especial when she was upset. Staring down the hall way with an upset look, Masaru wasn't sure if he should go chasing after.

"I'm home!" Takao open the door to her house. Her voice echo, making the teen curious as she adventure further into her home. Tossing her things to the side, she noticed a note by the phone in the hallway. Frowning her brows together as she read the note. "Hello? Anyone home?" Only silences greeted her. With a grunt, she walked over to the living room and crash out on the couch. "Damn it, why does shit have to go down today?" She pulled a one of the throw pillows and cuddle it. There were soft whimpers that filled the air as the teen soon fell asleep.

A curtain fluttered in the wind and a figure appeared. They jumped up and faded in and out of sight.

Takao was lying on the couch, muttering quietly in her sleep. A strange being sat on the coffee table staring at her. "He's the one… but it can't be?" the voice was deep and raspy sounding. "I'm positive it's supposed to be a female." Takao frown her brows together. The voice wasn't familiar to her. With a groan, an odd glow filled her vision as she slowly open her eyes. "Well… I guess it's now or never." Spoke the voice. Takao's eyes widen as her body reacted on its own. Her left hand rose up and slapped the thing or person who was looking down at her. There was a yelp of pain. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" Takao blinked away the sleep. She looked around and spotted the familiar strange blue cat. It appeared to be rubbing its cheek, with a hurt look on its scaly, furry face.

"It's… you?" Takao frown her brows in confusion as she stared at the little creature.

"Hey! What's the big deal! I don't go slapping you around!" came a hiss. The blue hair teen let out a groan as she run her fingers through her hair. A curse escapes her. "Look here young man!" Takao arch a brow as she stared at the cat. The cat leaped up into the air and landed on the coffee table once again. "I am here to tell you about your destiny."

"Destiny?" Takao looked even more confused.

"Yes! There are evil forces out there that wish to conquer the world, and its your job to put a stop it." With every word the lizard spoke, Takao took notice of his voice. It sounded old, not like her grandfather old, but someone who knew. It was deep, raspy, confident, and held wisdom. It held a tone of authority and respect. "Do you understand?" Takao blinked in surprise. A weak chuckle escapes her. She nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Come again? I wasn't listening." Takao smiled at the little creature. A sigh of irritation escape the cat. "By the way, what do I call you?" Cat gave the blue hair teen an odd look.

"My name is Dragoon, and I am a dragon." Spoke the dragon. Takao nodded her head in understanding.

"A dragon you say, and how do you except me to stop this so called evil?" she wondered. (I'm only dreaming, I don't see the harm.) The dragon did a back flip, and out of no where appeared a broach. At first, it looked like a blue make up compact, Takao picked it up. It was oddly heavier than it looked. She begin to exam it as Dragoon continued on with his tale.

Takao found out that it open up, and inside where five empty slots. There was a big one in the centre, with four little ones surrounded it. Each slot held a different shape, which made Takao wonder. "Now do you understand?" said Dragoon. Takao's smiled had widen she stared at the creature.

"So, all I have to say is Moon prism power?" Dragoon's eyes widen as the broach in Takao's hand glow. The light was so intense, Takao had to close her eyes. She felt a warm energy wash over her. Once it died, Takao felt strangely energizes. The little dragon's mouth was hanging open.

"Hey… was that…" Takao looked around and spotted her reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway. She slowly walked over towards the mirror and stared at herself in awe. Her long blue hair was still pulled back into low ponytail, but it was held back by a blue bow. Her school uniform was gone was replace with a body suit. She looked like a sailor. The outfit ended in shorts that cut off mid thigh, and boots hug her calves. She turns to the side, and notice it was open back, with a blue ribbon cress crossing and ended in a huge bow at her butt. There was a mask upon her face, which really didn't hide her identity. All in all, the outfit had highlight her feminine features, which she had spent so much time hiding. "OH my gosh!" Her voice came out a little more high pitch.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry! The transforming tool has never did a sex change to anyone!" Dragoon's voice was lace with worry.

"Sex change!" Takao's eyes widen. She was going to feel for the change, but paused in her movements. "Wait, you thought I was a boy?" Dragoon look taken back by the statement.

"You're a girl?" Dragoon stared at her in confusion.

"Dude… this is the weirdest dream I have had so far." She had gloves on her hands. "Well… maybe I should go rob a bank since no one would be able to tell who I am. Eh?" Dragoon had leap from his spot and landed on Takao's head. The teen wince as she felt his claws dig into her skull. They weren't painful, just uncomfortable.

"Takao! You're friend Masaru is in danger." Takao frown her brows in annoyance at the name.

"If Masaru is in trouble, then it is his own damn fault! That boy can get himself out of it!" came a hiss. Dragoon narrowed his eyes.

"No! It's the evil I was talking about! We need to head towards the school now!" Takao grumble as she followed the dragon out of her place.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

A ball bounced between the two dueling teams, while be observant by a pair of maroon eyes. "It won't be too long now." Spoke the owner. "So be on your guard." A bird, decorated in red and gold feathers flinch in surprise. It straightens its stances. Sweat slowly began to appear as its little pink eyes scan the area.

"You see Ian somewhere?" spoke the little bird.

"No!" there was a groan of pain. The bird gasp in surprise as its owner was hunch over holding their gut. "Arg! I am going to throw up!" the person held a hand over their mouth to keep the food inside. "Why did those girls have to give me so much candy?" came a whine. The little bird shook his head as he returns his attention back to the game.

"You'll should have checked the boy's profile before taking on that disguise." The bird commented. The owner growled as they glared at the tiny bird.

"I was under a time restriction. Besides, isn't it your job to check out people before we take on their persona?" The bird chuckle nervously. "What the hell were you doing while I was scanning the grounds? I hope it wasn't some female bird you were trying to couple with."

The Bird twitch in fear, for what his owner had said was only half true. The other half, it wasn't a female nor was it a bird that had caught his attention. "Uh! Why don't I get some medicine for you?" Before the owner could protest, the bird had taken off. The owner just glared at the fleeting bird.

"Hey Takao!" the owner jump at being called the odd name. He turn around, and spotted a brunette waving at him. He recognized her, but couldn't place her name. She still wearing the school uniform as she slowly made her way over towards him. "Heh, why don't you come sit with me?" smiled the girl.

"Erm-" The fake Takao wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Or are you scared to distract Masaru again? Come on, its only a practice match." She held out her hand. The fake Takao was about to take the brunette's hand, when he quickly held it to his mouth and rushed off to the nearest garbage.

The brunette's eyes widen briefly as she quickly jumped down from the blenchers. "Hey… are you alright?" She walked over and rubbed the blue hair teen's back. The fake Takao tried to wave her away.

"I think ate something bad." Came a groan. A weak giggle escapes the girl. She continued to rub his back in soothing circles.

"Heh, nervous about your grandfather finding out about your test score?" The fake Takao looked at the brunette in awe. "Don't worry so much! We can hang out at my mom's jewelry store tomorrow if you want." Before the fake Takao could reply, he went hurling into the trashcan again.

The sounds of screams filled the air, which caused the maroon eye teenager to glare. This was worse night ever!

The girl next him started screaming in terror. Turning around, the teen noticed the players falling to the ground weakly as a monster had appeared in the centre of the court. It was draining everyone's energy. The teen grabbed onto the brunette's hand and quickly led her away from the masses.

"Wait! What about Masaru?" The teen narrowed his gaze, before the brunette jerked her hand free. She ran towards the basketball court. The teen was about to go after the girl, but decided against it. He could only hope the girl would forgive his actions, since he couldn't protect her in his current form. He backed away into the shadows.

"Stop right there!" a feminine voice rang through out the gym. The teen flinches, but realizes it wasn't him they were talking to. The monster was distracted by the new figure. "How dare you ruin a prefect game!"

"Yeah? And who are you?"

The figure looked stump for a moment. "I'm… erm… what?" Their eyes brighten up. "I am the soldier of love and champion of justice! And on behalf of the moon, I will right wrong and destroy evil, for my name is Sailor Wind!" The sailor girl had struck a pose as the monster gave her an odd look.

"Sailor Wind? Never heard of you as long as you are not the annoying Soldier Fire." The monster went on draining people of their life energy.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Sailor Wind had picked up a basketball and chucked at the monster. She had nailed in the head. The creature turn to face the sailor girl. It took a step towards her.

"You know, if you are new to this game, then taking your energy won't be a waste. Ah!" The monster darted towards her. Sailor Wind panic as she grabbed the closet item and began chucking them at the monster.

"Ew gross! Get away!" she yelled. The monster had barely moved a foot as balls kept hitting it. Getting annoyed, it caught one of the balls.

"Enough! I grow tired of this game! Awake my children!" came a yell. Sailor Wind paused in her movements as she looked around. Everyone who had fallen were walking towards her in a zombie like state. Horror struck the sailor girl, as she didn't know what to do. She was able to dodge the first few attacks, but got pin down by her friend. He held her down by putting pressure onto her neck.

"No! Masaru! Wake up! This has to be dream!" she cried out. "I need to wake up!" She pulled back her arm and punched the bleach blond. Freeing herself from his grasp. Sailor Wind took a moment to catch her breath as she held onto her neck. She stared at Masaru who slowly rose to his feet. "This isn't a dream…" realization was taking a toll onto her. "This is all real." Her eyes widen in horror. She slowly backed herself into a corner as Masaru slowly approach her. The bleach blond was again within arms reach of her.

"Takao! You need to fight back!" came a familiar hiss. Sailor Wind shook her head.

"I-… I can't. I can not fight against Masaru." She whispers. Her body began to tremble as the horrible sound of his moan reached her ears. Dragoon looked mournful at the sailor girl. The monster burst out laughing as it watch Masaru grab a hold of Sailor Wind.

"Not so fast buddy!" Masaru fell backwards.

"Now what!" came a growl. The monster notice Sailor Wind was missing. It looked around and spotted her with someone else. "Hmm… Soldier Fire, how nice of you to finally join us." Spoke the creature. Standing on the highest blencher was a young man. His skin was pale, and it appeared to have some sort unearthly red glow to it. His chest plate was red matching his arm guards. The hair on top of his head looked as though it was fire. The two-tone colors waved gentle in air. His bottoms were fluffy looking like feathers, but dull to the color. The voice of the monster had changed. "How did you find us?" smiled the creature. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze onto the creature.

"Isn't it obvious? You can't mask your evilness." Spoke the young man. A deep chuckle left the monster.

"You except me to believe you were able to sense me until the last moment." Soldier fire flinch at the indication of the words. "Well, I can not say I am surprise. I thought all the guardians in Japan had died. It seem we missed a few." Soldier Fire eyes widen. "No matter, I didn't have much hope-" the creature had dodge the dart of fire that was aim towards them. It leaped away, until it was behind the horde of teenagers. "Now, now Fire, it's rude to interrupt those who are more superior than yourself." Grin the creature.

"You bastard! Where are you hiding!" yelled Soldier Fire. Laughter erupted from the creature.

"Oh Fire, you will never find us. We are always one step head of you. Until next time!" The creature let out a screech, which caused to horde to bolt towards the two. Soldier Fire was about to attack them, but Sailor Wind grabbed onto his arm.

"You can't attack them!" she cried out. Fire narrowed his gaze onto the girl before him. She was very blue in the clothes she given to wear.

"Then how do you except to beat them?" he asked. Sailor Wind was taken back by the question. She hadn't think of a way to save them. "If we don't destroy them, they well destroy us." His warm breath set her on edge.

"The monster! He appears to be controlling everyone!" Soldier Fire and Sailor Wind had to throw a few punches and kicks to keep the horde of teenagers away from them.

"Fine. You'll get him, while I distract the horde!" Before Sailor Wind could question Soldier Fire. He had picked her up and leap over the horde. Sailor Wind let out a squeal of surprise, which caused the red soldier to loose his grip on the girl. He landed roughly, as soft punches were aim at his head.

"Will you quit it!" came a hiss.

"Next time give me warning! Ah!" Sailor Wind had raised her leg up to kick a student away. Soldier Fire growled under his breath. He quickly spotted the creature and threw a feather, which lit up. The monster let out a cry of pain.

"Sailor Wind!" Dragoon suddenly appears through the horde. "Your Tiara! You can use it as a weapon!" Sailor Wind nodded her head. She grabbed onto the little metal headband and threw it like a disc. It hit the monster destroying it causing the teenagers to collapse to the floor. Sailor Wind stood in awe at what she had done.

"We can't stay for long!" Before girl could question, she was once again swept off her feet and rushed out of the gym.

Masaru was the first to awake and he looked around in confusion. "What had happen?"

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Two figures stood on the rooftop, watching the group of teens leaving the gym.

"I don't understand any of this." Sailor Wind spoke. Dragoon slither his way onto her shoulders, wrapping himself onto her arm. A red hawk, landed itself onto Soldier Fire. The two stared at each other. "What have I gotten myself into?" Sailor Wind turn her gaze onto Soldier Fire. The young man wore a grim look upon his face.

"It is not my place to say." He spoke. Sailor Wind looked slightly annoyed by the answer. "Just don't get in my way next time." Soldier Fire spoke with a cold tone. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze as she watched the soldier and bird take off into the night.

"Dragoon… You might have to explain again what is going on." The dragon rolled his eyes in irritation.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Do not own the Characters or the plot really.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Sailor Takao

The morning air was crisp as the wind blew a gentle breeze. Takao slowly open her eyes. Feeling drowsier as the events from few nights replayed in her mind. She was in her bedroom on her bed, looking around with an odd look. Her room was very simple looking. She had double size bed, up against the wall. The frame was a shelving unit, where a lot of her textbooks sat. On top was a cute little chicken alarm clock. Nestling next to the clock was a dark blue lizard. Her bedroom window was open to let in the morning air. She had a desk press up against the wall where the window sat. Leaving a lot of space in the room itself. A closet stood on the opposite side of the bed with a full-length mirror. She had small coffee table in the centre of her room and another bookshelf, which held comic books and nick knacks.

With a groan, the blue hair teen fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "What wrong?" The deep voice had interrupted her train of thought. She frown her brows together in surprise. It seem she took to long to answer because Dragoon poke his head into her line of version. "You keep sighing to yourself, also you are up earlier than usual." Takao frown her brows in annoyances as she looked away from the lizard.

"Its nothing. I am going go train." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and went into her closet to grab her gear. "And besides! You don't even know me!" she hissed out. Dragoon tilted his head as he watched the young teen take off.

"Whatever you say…" the blue cat let out a yawn trying to settle down for longer sleep. Something caught the cat's attention. Raising his head up; Dragoon narrowed his eyes for a moment as he sniffed the air. His pupils dilate to tiny little slits. He arched his back up like a feline and begin to hiss. "This can't be…" He let out a growl before darting out of the bedroom.

"Dragoon! I have to say…" Takao open her door and notice the dragon was missing. "Where did…" The blue hair teen let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door again.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sitting in a dim room filled with monitors was familiar long nose man. He was looking watching as the data was pouring in. Video clips from the last battle were flashing across the screen. Ian paused at one image. It was of Sailor Wind, she was frozen in mid stances. Data began pouring in from the photo, as images flash on another monitor. A smile appeared upon the man's face as the data came up with nothing.

"Heh, interesting. The boss isn't going to like this." His eyes dance across the two monitors. One still had sailor wind and the other said no match. From the corner of his eye, there was a flashing of a red light. Turning his attention to the monitor, the man cursed. He started typing in codes, but the red flashing light wouldn't stop. With a growl, Ian stood up and grabbed his jacket that hanged on the back of the chair he was sitting on. "Fucking monsters! Can not be trusted."

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

A whistle blow and cheering erupted into the air. Five girls had dived into the water swimming to the end of the pool. Four had come up for air, while the fifth one was able to stay underwater longer. When they popped up, they were two thirds across the pool. The person took another deep breath before diving beneath the water again and began pushing through the water. It was clear; she was the strongest swimmer out of the pack. The whistle was blown as a blonde girl climbed out of the water.

"Congratulation Miss Mizahura; you beat your record from!" The teacher congratulated the blonde girl. The young girl nodded. The other swimmers climb out of the pool and glared at the blonde girl.

{Good morning, my name is Maxine Mizuhara. I am 13 years old. I live with a dad Taro and my little brother Jack.)

"Oh would you look at that! It seems the American finally done something right!" The blonde girl flinches as she recognizes the voice. A dark hair girl marched over to the blonde. "You American girls think you know everything. Just watch your back!" hiss the girl before going to go join her friends. The blonde rubbed her shoulder as she stared at the water.

{My father is hoping a new environment would be good for us, and to be closer to his family. Jack is fitting in fine; Me on other hand. I should have taken those Japanese lessons that father kept on suggestion.}

The school bell toll, signaling it was time to get ready for classes. Most of the girls squeal in delight as they all run to the locker rooms. The blonde followed after. She hanged back, to give the other girls their space. When she arrived after rinsing off, she notices her school uniform was missing. She heard giggling. The one who sneered at her was giggling with her friends. "What's wrong American? Lost something?" The blonde rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut. She run out of the room and into the pool area; where she cursed.

{There is a boy…}

School went as usual, though the blonde found herself staring at the blue hair boy. He was an interesting person to watch. Halftime it appeared he wasn't pay attention to class, but whenever the teacher called him. He knew the answer.

{I believe he's known as the school prince. He's really sweet and a bit of a klutz; the girls on swimming team keeping talking about him. He's shorter than most boys our age. I wish could remember his name. It is Kinomiya something…}

"Kinomiya! Mizuhura!"

{Nope… Mizuhara is my name.}

The blonde continued to stare. Something odd had occurs because the boy was looking in her general direction. "Miss Mizuhura!" The blonde snapped out of her daze.

"Uh yes teacher?" Giggles erupted from the class, even the blue hair boy giving her weird look. She couldn't help the color of her cheeks.

{Crap…}

She was caught staring.

"Both you and Kinomiya were late today; please go wait outside." With a nod, but teens were given each a pile of water to hold as punishment. Blonde blush as she was alone in the hallway with the blue hair boy. She avoid eye contract and stared into the bucket of water.

"Hey, you're the new transfer student right?" he asked. She raised her head. She wasn't too sure what he had said. She had spent a month in country, and still had trouble communicating with her peers. She could pick out a few words. "Can you understand what I am saying?" The blonde refused to look at the teen. She heard a heavy sigh escape the teen. "[How about now?]" The blonde's eyes widen in surprise, as she gaze was return to the blue hair boy. "[Uh, I think understand your problem now.]" Spoke the boy.

"[You can speak English?]" Wondered the blonde. The blonde wasn't sure if she was dreaming. Her crush was talking to her in a language she understood.

"[Your not native to Japan even though you are half Japanese.]" The blonde slowly nodded. "[I see, by the way, my name is Takao.] My name is Takao." Takao repeated himself again in Japanese. The blonde raised a brow.

"[I can understand little, its just everyone around here speaks so fast. The teachers are recommend to speak a bit slower to me, but…]"

"[But people think you are stupid? Correct?]" The blonde looked up in mild surprise. "[Don't worry, you can practice with me, now tell me your name!]" Smiled the blue hair boy.

"My name is Maxine." The blue hair boy was shock as the blonde had began crying. He walked over to comfort her but due to his luck. Takao had trip and fell with the pail of water onto of his head. The blue hair teen had a look of embarrassment. The action itself had made Maxine burst out laughing. "I'm sorry to be laughing." She giggled. Takao shook his head as he looked up at her.

"[No, don't be, I am just glad to see you smile is all!]" Grinned the blue hair teen. It was then that Maxine knew she had found a friend.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW (Afterschool)

The last bell rung and all the kids were gather their things. Maxine hang back since she had to clean the classroom today. She was about t go grab her music deceived until someone slammed they're hands onto her desk. The loud sound had startled the blonde, but the voice that spoke had comfort her.

"[Hey! Are you free to hang today?]" Wonder the blue hair boy.

"Uh… I have to clean." Maxine spoke slowly and over enunciate her words putting stress on certain vowels that weren't very necessary. This had caused the blue hair boy to laugh.

"[That's cool! Here! Why don't I give you my number?]" Takao grabbed her hand and scribble digits onto it. "[I'll catch you later bye!]" Maxine could feel her cheeks heat up as the blue hair boy left her.

{I cannot believe he gave me his number! Oh my gosh! What am I supposed to do!}

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Standing on a high rise, was a figure dressed in blue. They wind blew around them as they stared down into the streets. They're eyes were set on a small building.

"Are you sure this is the place?" question the feminine voice.

"Yes… I know its faint, but this place has a lot of negative energy build." Takao stood on the ledge of the high rise. Dragoon had curled himself along her arm like a snake. "The house of fortune, has been giving off negative energy. I tailed after one of the customers and they were different from before." Takao raises a brow in question.

"And you know this how?" wondered the girl as she stepped back. She walked over to the fire escape and began her climb down.

"I listen…" Dragoon comment. Takao rolled her eyes as she hid in the alley. The sun was beginning to set.

"So… you except me to go crashing in?" wondered the teen. The lizard tilted his head as he looked at the girl. "What?"

"Do you think that's too blunt of a plan?" Blue hair teen dropped her head in mild irritation.

"I guess not since they aren't excepting us." Takao pulled the broach from her pocket as she jogged across the street. "Its time to save the world again."

Takao, dressed as Sailor Wind panted as she was pinned against the wall by one Balm's slaves. Balm was the name of the monster watching over the operation. She had convinced Takao to go to the back, where she had few of her hypnotized men. Sailor Wind tried to disarm them with little force as she could, but they were stronger. Sweat rolled down the side of her face; she glared at the guy before her. She winced as she was held higher against the wall. A gasp escaped her. The guy had grabbed her by the neck and lifted her higher than she could stand. Panic was setting in which had caused her actions become wild and uncoordinated. She grabbed a hold onto one of his arms and was beating the other arm.

There was a startling cry that filled the air. Sailor Wind landed on the floor with a thud. Trying to breath in as much air as possible.

"Five against one, I hardly call that fair." Spoke a familiar voice. Sailor Wind's eyes widen. Standing in the only exit was Soldier Fire, still wearing his same annoyed looked she had last seen him with. Balm started cursing him as she ordered her "guards" to get him. Soldier Fire didn't waste much time, he dodge and kicked away those who were near him before attacking Balm. The female monster cried out as he burned to ash before their eyes.

"You can't be that hopeless…" Sailor Wind took deep breaths as she massages her sore neck. She raised her gaze to glare the guy. "This is the second time I had to save you." Those words cut her deep. She grinds her teeth in a annoyances. "Come on, lets go before these idiots wake up." She regrettable took his hand, and led her outside. The pair hid themselves in an ally. The watched the house of fortune disappear before their eyes leaving the guys to wonder what had happen.

"Just like that… They don't remember anything?" wonder Sailor Wind as she lean against opposite wall. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze.

"Yup… That's how its been." She raised a brow at his comment. "What?" Soldier Fire notice she was staring.

"Look, if you know so much, why don't we partner up?" A snort escaped him. "What? I think it would be great idea."

"So you can go act even more pathetic?"

"Hey! I just misjudge the situation. Next time, I'll show you my true skill." Soldier Fire rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Wind. See you around." He gave her a small salute as he walked further into the ally, disappearing into the darkness.

"What is his problem?" wonder Wind. Dragoon reveals himself as he crawls up onto her shoulder.

"Who knows, I still do not know who his guardian." Sailor Wind shot Dragoon a curious look. "By the way, don't you have to be home for your brother?" wondered the lizard.

"Oh crap! I also told Max to call me! Shit!" Takao quickly retransform and ran along the street.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Coming from the shower, Maxine paused as she stared at the cordless phone. She took a step towards it. Her hand hover on it. The blonde was dress for bed with a towel wrapped around her head.

"[If you're going to make a call, then make a call.]" The blonde jumped five feet into the air at the voice.

" Jack!" Standing behind her was a smaller and more boyish version of herself. Jack's hair wasn't blond as hers but whenever they went out with their father. They always got weird looks. "[Here, let me help you!]" The boy ignores her. He picked up the phone and starting pushing numbers. The blonde's eyes widen. The young boy waited for a moment until he heard someone picked up.

"Hello Kinomiya residents," came a polite masculine voice. Jack smiled as he turned to look at his sister.

"Hello! I am calling for Takao!"

{Damn! He must of have caught the number off of my hand! Observe little shit!}

"Oh! One moment." Jack smiled as he handed her the phone.

"[Your welcome! Dad doesn't want you staying up too late again, but if you must. I left your stereo on your favorite station!]" sang the boy as he ran up the stairs. Blushing, Maxine took the phone when she heard a familiar voice.

"[Uh… Takao! Hi.]" Maxine didn't know what to say. She heard the other person breathing heavily into the receiver.

"[Oh hey Max! I'm so glad you called!]" The blonde smiled as she went on talking with the blue hair boy.

{Though I guess I should thank him. But not today.}


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR PLOT**_

W

W

W

W

W

W

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 3

In the dark reaches of a computer room, Ian sat in his rotating chair watching as the monitors process data before his eyes. "I don't understand how they were able to discover that operation. It has to be the new guardian…" Ian muttered to himself as he began typing away the keyboard. One the monitors had a picture of a phone dancing around on it. With a groan, the young man clicked on the mouse and his boss's face appeared on the monitor, kind of… It was hidden by the shadows in his office.

"Ian! What is the process on the cloaking deceived? Are we able to use it for huge operations?"

"Sir, its still being field tested, I still finding bugs within the coding. I want it to be prefect. It seems the two of my operations were discovered. I am still waiting to hear about back from our partners." Ian continued on typing away. He wore a headset, so he could hear his boss over the buzzing of the computers. "I've sent over the energy I have collect from the each operations-"

"Ian!" came a hiss. The young man narrowed his gaze. He tilted his head towards the monitor where his Boss's call was coming from. "We are having issues with our friends in the Europe. It seems the majestic are getting close to discovering the Base over there. They are unable to analyze your work. You need to have it done right away!" came a growl. Ian bit the inside of his cheek.

"I can buy them little time with the amount of data I have received, but sir there is-"

"Prefect! Send over the progress and the amount of energy you have collect. We need to nail the Majestic before the base is destroy in England."

"Sir?" Ian was curious on why his boss was so insistence on getting this cloaking deceived. Usual he was left alone to prefect his deceives.

"There is trouble at the Russian base. That is all I am saying. Keep up the work Ian." And just like that, Ian was left in the dark

The young man growled under his breath as he clinches the mouse within his grasp. The tiny deceived broke.

"That fool! With the flaws it has, it won't be much longer. Fro!" he yelled out. A image of a beautiful woman appeared upon the screen. "How is the operation love line doing?" The woman took in a breathless sigh.

"Its going well Sir, it would be most humbling to have you speak on the radio for us. I've sent in today's shipment towards headquarters." Spoke the woman.

"Prefect. I'll be right over." Ian took off the headset. He grabbed his jacket off the chair and walked through a door.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao was lying in bed with her radio playing background. She held a book in front of her. Her ears perk up to as her favorite show had started.

"Good evening to all you night owls. It is the midnight hour, and you know what that means. Its time for the love line. Tonight we have a very special letter from a very special lady. Reaching out to a long last flame whom she would like to get in touch with again. Its sign hopeful Haruna." Takao's eyes widen at the name.

"It can't be…" she murmured. Dragoon poked his head into her version.

"What can't be?" wondered the lizard.

"Haruna is the name of my homeroom teacher. Its just weird thinking that she might still be dating." Spoke the blue hair teen.

"Oh Takao, you have a lot of learn about love." Spoke the lizard. His voice suddenly took a husky tone. The blue hair teen sat up and looked at her little new pet.

"What do you mean?" Dragoon cracked an eye open to look at her.

"I'll tell you when you are much older." A groan of irritation escapes the teen.

"That's not fair Dragoon!" came a whine. The blue hair teen pouted as she grasped onto a pillow and held it close. "If I ran a love station, I am sure I could understand love." The tone was no way bitter, which had caused the dragon to laugh.

The two had quieted as the letter was beginning to be read. "Takao…" The blue hair teen perked up to her name. "Why do you listen to such a silly radio station?" The teen took a moment to think about it.

"I listen to it because I am a girl." She stated. The lizard wore a look of confusion. "A lot of people think of me as boy which I do not mind. But once in awhile, I like to be treated like a girl." Takao wore dreamy expression, which made the dragon wonder.

"I also noticed that this program is not listed in newspaper as one of the local station. Is that strange?" wonder the lizard. Takao tilted her head.

"Not really, since everything is on the Internet. It's probably not listed due to the amount of word is going around about it." Takao answered. Dragoon was still skeptic about it. "Alright, but don't forget, you have training in the morning."

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao was let out a squeal of surprise as it rang through out her place. The two adult figures sign heavily as they seen the flash of blue rush out of the house.

"She up late again?" question the older of the two.

"You know it grandpa." came a heavy sigh. The two shook their heads in shame.

Takao came flying into class, just as the bell rung.

"Cutting it close aren't you." Familiar brunette decided to rub it in. The blue hair teen stuck her tongue out at the teen, but crawling to her desk.

"Where is Miss Sakurada?" Takao wonder as she sat in her desk. "She usually here before I am." The teen noted.

"Hmm… it appears she is running late. If she doesn't show up within the next thirty minutes, we need to report to the principle. Then we will be given a substitute." Takao's eyes brighten at the idea of a substitute teacher.

"Awesome! We get a free day!" the blue hair teen jump for joy. She was running behind in her homework due to extra stuff she had to do.

"[Good morning…]" came nervously shy familiar voice. Takao perked up. She looked up to see her new blonde friend. Takao couldn't help the smile that graced her features.

"Good morning Max!" Takao knew she was still learning Japanese, but doing greetings shouldn't be that hard to understand. "[How are you doing?]" she decided it take it easy on the girl. The blonde girl brighten up at hearing a familiar language.

"[I'm doing well thank you!]" Before the blonde could continue, the door to the classroom was suddenly slammed open. It startled the students as the person stumble into the room.

It was their homeroom teacher. She was dropping books and trip on the ledge towards her desk. She had caught herself before she hit the ground.

"Good morning." Came a slurred. Takao notice the new flower broach on their teacher's clothing. The rest of the class stared in awe at their teacher as she open up one of the books. "Could you…. guys do… homework?" Takao narrowed her gaze onto the flower. With every word their teacher spoke it came out more slurred and confusing. Their teacher was swaying within her chair. "I'm not feeling good." Came a murmured. Before any of them could react, their homeroom teacher laid half off of her desk and began snoozing. Everyone in the classroom was in state of confusion.

"Hilary?" Takao wondered. The brunette let out a heavy sigh as she stood up.

"As classroom president, it is my duty to inform you that our home room teacher is unable to give morning announcements." The classroom couldn't believe their ears as Hilary filled the role and order a student to get the principle.

The group watched their teacher be hauled away in ambulances. Takao, Maxine, Masaru and Hilary all hang by the window.

"Don't you think ambulances is a bit much?" wondered Masaru. "She only fell asleep." Hilary narrowed her gaze onto the bleach blond.

"[Maybe she was up late listening to the love line?]" Maxine suggested. "[I mean, it is on later than usual.]" The blonde supplied. Takao raised her brows as she recognizes the station.

"You don't think she was the one called hopeful Haruna?" Hilary wondered. Maxine looked confused as Hilary continued to give orders to the other students

"[She can understand English isn't confident in her speech.]" Takao decided to supply towards the blonde. Maxine looked surprise. "[I was going to introduce you two, because the two of you can help each other.]" The blonde nodded her head in understanding as she watched the brunette organize the class to get them ready for a substitute.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Dragoon soar through the air. He enjoyed the feeling of the air-rushing pass his body. He slows in his pace as he reached the business strict of the city he was in. "Hmm… As much as I enjoy Takao's company, she isn't what I except for a soldier. I wonder what her highness was thinking." The dragon spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Hey aren't you that girl's guardians?" The blue dragon froze in mid flight. He wasn't excepting anyone to talk to him. He looked around and spotted a familiar red hawk, nestling in a tree. Gasping out in surprise, the cat flew back until he hit a wall.

"Wha-wha-what! What are you doing here!" exclaim the dragon as he stared at the bird with huge round blue eyes. The hawk tilted its head as he watched the lizard.

"You are…" The hawk's voice was bit higher pitch than his own. Dragoon began to wonder the age of the bird. It lifted itself up from the branch it was sitting on and floated before the lizard. The bird stared at him with its red eyes. "You are the other guardian I have ever seen." Spoke the bird. Dragoon chuckle nervously.

"Am I?" his deep voice sounded odd in the situation. The dragon gulps nervously as he continued stared at the hawk before him.

"So…" The bird began. Dragoon blinked curiously at the bird, wondering what the red hawk was planning. "Do you wanna hang out sometime?" The dragon dropped his head at the choice of words the bird spoke. That was one thing he wasn't expecting. "What's wrong? Did I say something weird?" The red hawk look curiously at the dragon. Dragoon raised his gaze towards the bird.  
"You are new to this aren't you." Spoke the lizard. The red hawk looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Dragoon was wondering how much knowledge he should share with this other guardian. He was wondering if he should trust said bird.

"Look… I was only awaken few days ago, soo…" The bird appeared to be not listening anymore. It dived down towards the sidewalk where it picked up some discarded food.

"Come! Lets spend some time together!" Dragoon tilted his head in awe. Was this bird for real? Narrowing his eyes in suspicious, the blue lizard decided to join the red hawk onto the sidewalk. Dragoon couldn't help but blush whenever the red hawk looked in his direction. From this point of view, the lizard was able to listen to what the humans were talking about. There were few cases of people not showing up to work or falling sleep during the job. It made the dragon curious on why this was happening or if it was normal thing.

"Look…" the red hawk perked up. He was chewing on a piece of bread. "Umm… I need to go, but thank you for the sharing the food." Dragoon frown his brows in confusion. He wasn't too sure if this was appropriate. The hawk nodded its head as it watched Dragoon take off into the air.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

"[I have a secret to share…]" spoke Maxine. She and Takao were walking in the streets in some random direction. The blonde didn't care, but suddenly the brunette appeared out of nowhere.

"Takao I need help!" came a whine. The blue hair teen was surprise by the sudden closeness of the brunette. Hilary nodded towards the blonde, who looked annoyed.

"Ermm… okay with what?"

"I need to write the prefect love letter, so it could get read on the love line program." Smiled the brunette. Takao raised her brow in curious.

"Do you even have a boyfriend for inspiration?" wonder the blue hair teen. The blonde began to pout as she notice she was being ignored.

"That doesn't matter!" smiled the brunette. Takao let out a heavy sigh of irritation. She was beginning to wonder why the brunette need her help. "I'll invent one, so my letter gets read on the station." Takao tilted her head in wonder. "But I need you to help me because…" the teen took a deep breath, which cause both teens to get closer.

"Because you think I am totally cool and awes- ahh" Before the teen could finish, Takao ran into something hard and solid. "Ow! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Both girls gasp in surprise as Takao rush to her feet and began to apologize to whatever she ran into. A deep chuckle filter through the air as the teen recognizes the voice.

"Heh, what is this about someone being totally cool?" Takao narrowed her gaze onto the figure before her. "I'm sure it isn't you pipsqueak." Came a sneer. Standing before her in their school uniform was Kai. "Shouldn't you be going home and doing your homework pipsqueak? I'll see you around!" He waved while chuckling to himself. Takao growled under her breath.

"Don't call me that!"

Hilary stared after the guy, in a dreamy expression. "Now I know who I can use as inspiration for my love letter!" smiled the brunette.

"I'll you about inspiration! He's nothing but a jerk that Hiwatari!" Takao started yelling curses, which cause both girls to gasp in horror.

"So! Can I come over?" wonder the brunette. Takao had calm down to look worry as she glanced over to Maxine, who looked really annoyed.

"Uh… sure!" The brunette cheered for joy. "But!" Hilary paused in her cheering. "[If Maxine can join as well.]" smiled the blue hair teen. Maxine looked surprise at the suggestion. Hilary blinked as she process the words.

"Yeah! [No problem!]" Maxine raise her brow at the over articulation of the words. A giggle escapes her as the three girls started to make their way to the Kinomiya compound.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sitting in the living with snacks, Hilary sway side to side trying to come up with a line to start off with. Maxine sat nervously as she pulled at the end of her skirt. Takao was in the kitchen filling cups for more tea. Takao had taken off her uniform jacket was sitting in a dress shirt, which she had loosen a button.

"Come on Takao… You must have some idea how to start this." Whine Hilary. Takao shook her head. She refused to tell the brunette about the love letters or declaration of love she had received in her last year. Those were personal, and she had promise not to shares those with anyone.

"[Besides, what kind of gentlemen I would be if I kiss and tell?]" Takao sent a wink towards Maxine's whose face had red. Hilary raised a brow as she stared at the blue hair teen.

"Fine! Then if you were to write a letter, how would you start it?" wonder the teen. Takao took a moment as she thought back. She leaned back onto her hands and stared at the ceiling. Maxine recognizes the words that were spoke and begin scribbling words down.

"Dear Person…" Takao started off slowly.

 _I hope this reaches you in good spirits for I long to hold you. You look so lonely by yourself, that it causes an ache within my heart. I just want pull you within my embrace and kiss away the loneliness. I would kiss your fingers first because its innocent enough, and if you don't turn me away; I would continue. Kiss your palm because you work so hard that it shows within your hands._

Hilary leaned against her hand as she listen to Takao speak.

 _When I reach your wrist, I looked up into your eyes. I would hope that some of the cold loneliness would be melt away. Because I fear that maybe it might be too late to reach you._

Takao took a moment to glance at Maxine, who paused in her writing.

 _Then I would pull you close, gentle caress that fair skin as I lay butterfly kisses upon your face. To kiss away the tears you may have shred without a shoulder to lean on. Because being alone is cruel thing._

Takao took a deep breath before lying on the rug of her living room.

 _Then I would lean in and gentle nibble on your lips. Hoping, Praying, that my feeling were able to reach darkest part of your heart. Rubbing your lips gentle with my fingers in-_

"Ack! Hilary!" The brunette had thrown a pillow at the blue hair teen. "What the hell!" growled the teen. Both Hilary and Maxine were blushing.

"Takao! I wanted you to take this serious!" came a growl. Hilary stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom!" The brunette storm off leaving the two alone. Takao grabbed the pillow in confusion.

"I was being serious…" She murmured.

"[Takao…]" Takao perked up to her name being called.

Hilary came back from bathroom, just in time to see Maxine running out door. Confused, she walked over into the living room and took her seat.

"What is up with her?" wonder the brunette. She notice Takao's face was flush with a faint tint of red. "Hey? What happen?" The blue hair teen shrived and she face had gotten red.

"None of you damn business!" she nearly shrieks. Hilary narrowed her gaze. Takao refused to look Hilary in eye.

"Idiot!" Takao narrowed her gaze as she glared at Hilary.

"I'm the idiot?! Whose the one without a boyfriend." She growled. Hilary let out a sigh.

"I might as well leave too." Blinking in confusion, Takao raise a suspicious brow towards the brunette. "What?"

"Nothing…" came a murmured.

"Idiot." Takao winced. "Have a good evening Takao-san." Hilary waved the blue hair teen farewell as she left the estate.

Walking into her bedroom, Takao fell face forward into her bed. She let out a groan of irritation followed by a few curse words. She turned her face to the side, so she wouldn't suffocate.

"Takao?" came a gentle voice. Dragoon floated into her version. The blue hair teen wore a sad look. "What's wrong Takao?" The blue hair teen focuses her attention onto the dragon before letting out a heavy sigh. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She raised her hand to her lips. Her cheeks were tint pink.

"It was my first kiss too…" came a soft sigh. Dragoon frown his brows together at the words and the teens mood.

"Did a girl kiss you?" Takao's cheek redden at the comment as she refused to look the lizard in the eye. "Takao…" the lizard began. Stilling refusing to look at the blue lizard.

"None of your damn business…" came a pout. A chuckle escape dragoon as leaned against his hand.

"By the way Takao. I sense something wrong going on at your favorite radio station." The blue hair teen perk up. She sat up and gave the lizard her full attention.

"Wrong like what?"

"Just a feeling…" Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"Alright! Lets go check it out!" The teen hopped off her bed and grabbed her school uniform jacket.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I kinda need something to distract me." Takao fix her jacket. Dragoon floated into air and hover right above her.

"So a another girl did kiss you." Smiled the lizard. Takao narrowed her gaze.

"Bugger off."

Takao was walking down the street until she notices a familiar figure walking towards her. She gasps as she quickly dash into the bush. Dragoon looked confused. The blue lizard was going to say something, but got pulled into the bush too. Takao made a signal to be quiet as she peak through the leaves. Her whole body went tense as she could hear their footsteps getting closer, then the sound stop. Blue eyes narrowed as she jumped up to dodge the low sweeping kick. She returned the favor, causing her attacker to block. A curse an escape them.

"What the hell, why are you hiding in the bushes?" came a familiar cold tone. Standing before Takao was the high school spy known as Hiwatari. She never caught his first name. She landed on the ground with ease as the older teen wince. He held his arm.

"Why are you creeping around?" she decided to ask back. The older teen looked confused before rolling his eyes.

"Look here pipsqueak, it's…" Just as the teen was about go lecture her, he began to tremble. "Fuck… What the hell man." Hiwatari held his arm closer to his body. Takao's eyes widen.

"Oh crap! Sorry! I didn't mean to break your arm." The older teen looked shock by the statement. Takao gentle took his arm, which the older teen hissed in pain. She gentle poke it which caused another curse to be thrown at her. "Erm… I can't tell if it's a fracture or a break without you taking off jacket." The old teen groan as he pull his arm back.

"Well… its obvious you can defend yourself. Look, seeing as my arm might be broken, can you reach into my pocket and grab my phone?" Takao looked surprised at the mild comment. She pulled out one of the newish phone from Starlight Corporation. It was one those touch screens ones, she tapped on the screen, but nothing happen. "Push the home button." Still confuse, she press what could be the home button and the screen lit up. The blue hair teen stared in awe at the phone. It appeared the older teen didn't lock his phone, so she was able to gain access to his address book.

"Alright, who do you want me to call?" Hiwatari rolled his eyes.

"Press the home button again." Doing as told, Takao awe in amaze as the phone started talking.

"Call Chiba." Came a hiss.

"Calling… Driver Chiba." Came the robotic voice.

"Look… I'm sorry-"  
"Just forget Kinomiya!" The blue hair teen was surprise that he knew her last name.

"How did…" she was confused. The older teen let out a heavy sigh.

"I am sent to the school to go over the records and check students to see if they are worth a scholarship. I only remember you because you dump dirty water on me." Kai wince as his phone soon picked up. Takao held it to his ear. "Hey Chiba!" There was paused as Takao tried to ignore what was going on. She looked up at her favorite radio stations building. Something flickers in the windows, which caught her attention. "What the…"

"Hey thanks." Snapping out of her daze, the blue hair teen nodded.

"Uh… yeah." Hiwatari took his phone back and put in his pocket on the side that wasn't injury.

"Takao…" Hiwatari looked confused at the odd outburst. "My name is Kinomiya Takao." Takao decided to introduce herself while the older teen narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

"Kai… Hiwatari Kai, and don't get any funny ideas." Takao was taken back by the comment. The odd two-tone hair teen glared at her.

"Its not my fault your weak!" Kai rolled his eyes and he turned away from Takao. "Whatever… Goodnight Kai!" Takao began stalking away. The blue hair teen cast a glance towards the station before she took off running.

WwWwWwW

Sitting on her bed, Takao was zipping through her computer pad to look up information as her stereo played random music. "This is strange." The teen comment. Dragoon floated above her. "I can not find any record of the love line within the stations website or a forum. There is a place to summit love letters through email, but other than that." Takao let out a heavy sigh.

"It's a okay Takao. Tomorrow, we'll have better luck." Dragoon smiled at the teen. Then suddenly stereo went dead and snow filled the air. The two looked at each other in confusion before looking at the stereo.

"Good evening to all you night owls its another day for love." Came the husky voice. A simply jazz tune played in the background as the DJ continued on. "Tonight we have a special letter for a mystery man from your secret admirer H. Tachibana." Takao's eyes widen as she recognize the name.

"No way! She did not!" came a squeal. Dragoon stared worriedly at the blue hair teen. She was rolling around on the bed as the deep husky voice read the words she spoke aloud to the girls.

Sitting in the radio station was Ian, he continued to read the letter as he looked over flower brooch.

"Heh… Master should we please, with the amount of fan mail we are getting. This operation will be success!" spoke a shapely dress female. A giggle escapes her as she continued to watch Ian who read the message.

Early the next morning, Takao dragged her butt to school. She was not looking forward on seeing a few certain people. Walking into a class, she noticed right away her favorite blonde was nowhere to be seen. The blue hair teen let out a heavy sigh as she took her seat. She notices there were pack of girls surrounded Hilary's desk.

"What's going on there?" Masaru came walking over.

"No idea… Probably some weird chick stuff." Commented the teen. Takao just shook her head.

"Hey Kinomiya!" The blue hair teen flinched as the sudden high pitch voice that entered her space. "You wouldn't believe this!" smiled the brunette as she waved around the small wrapped up package. "My letter got read!" came a squeal. Takao looked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah? And who was your inspiration huh?" Takao couldn't help the bitter tone that escaped her. Hilary waved off Takao's grumpy mood.

"Oh don't get upset! Check it out!" The brunette had no elegances as she ripped the wrapping off. In her hand, she held a familiar flower brooch, that Takao sworn she had seen somewhere. "Oh! Its gorgeous, here let me put it on!" The brunette fixed it to her shirt. She wore a triumph smile.

"Hey, isn't that the exact same flower that our teacher was wearing yesterday?" wonder the blue hair teen. Hilary and Masaru shared at look. The bleach blond teen thought about it before agreeing with Takao.

"No way! She's hopeful Ha… ru…na. I'm suddenly feeling sleepy." Hilary comment. Takao gasp as she quickly caught the brunette.

"Hey! You're the class president! There is no sleeping on the job! Believe me I check!" Takao whined. She pulled the brunette closer to her and gentle patted her cheek. "Hey Hilary! Wake…" Takao narrowed her glaze onto the flower. The blue hair teen began to feel her arms getting weak and heavy. "Masaru… get… hel-" Both teens fell to the floor with a thud causing uproar to occur in the class.

WwWwW

Takao found herself flying through the air. She looked around at her scenery in awe. She was in the sky above the clouds. She turned around and flip herself onto her back too look at the huge full moon. She then suddenly felt something cold go through her.

"Hey, whose there!" Turning around, Takao spotted a familiar figure not far from her. They wore red and gold armor.

"You already know who I am." Came the husky voice. The blue hair teen stared in awe as Soldier Fire turn around.

"Oh! Soldier Fire! What are you doing here? There is danger near by?" The blue hair teen began looking around. The only thing as far as she could see was dark sky with twinkling stars. She paused in her search and turn to face the Soldier Fire. He didn't say anything more. "Wow! Aren't we quiet today! Huh?" the blue hair teen began to blush. Takao began fidgeting with the hem of her school jacket. "Umm…" She kept stealing glances at the strong warrior before her. "Maybe he's here to take me out to eat hot fudge sundae!" came a breathless sigh.

"Oh… it seems you have read my mind Takao." Spoke the husky voice. Takao couldn't believe her ears. She let out a girly squeal and started doing her victory dance.

"Oh my gosh! Then does that mean you'll tell me, who you really are?" wondered the blue hair teen.

"Of course, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Soldier Fire pulled odd-looking pen. Takao could feel her heart beating as he slowly raised the item into the air. "There would be no secrets between us." Came a hush whisper. Takao could feel her face heating up. Before Soldier Fire could speak the words, Takao was hit of a splash of cold water.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Takao bolted upright. "[I didn't mean to startle you.]" The blue hair teen took a few hesitates breaths. Lying in her hands was a cold cloth. Taking a deep breath, she turns to the side and see Maxine. Her hair looked curly than usual. It barely bushed her shoulders. Upon her face was a blush as she fidget with something within her lap. "Erm… [You're in the nurse's office. I believe someone had called your house to see if anyone can take you home.]" Spoke the teen. Takao suddenly turn away with her face being red as well.

"Uh…" Takao choked out. She couldn't believe how nervous she was; especially around the blonde now.

"[Do you want me to leave?]" Takao didn't say anything other than her face got redder. Receiving no answer, Maxine stood up and dusted her skirt. She was about to walk away until small tug stopped her. Behind her, Takao had grab onto her skirt. "[Umm… What happen?]" Takao decided she could talk to Max about what happen at her place at a later time. A smile graced itself upon the teen's face.

"[Both you and Hilary fainted in class. She hasn't woke up yet.]" The blonde looked over at the bed in concern. Takao followed her line of sight. "[Its odd, because its like she's in a coma or something. She's barely even breathing.]" Takao narrowed her gaze onto the flower that Hilary was wearing.

"Maxine." The blonde turned her gaze towards blue hair teen. "[Tell the teachers, I went home. There is something I need to take care!]" Throwing the blankets aside, Takao took off without evening giving blonde a second look. Maxine look worried before returning her gaze back the brunette.

"Please be careful Takao." Maxine murmured a quiet pray.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

In a dark room, Ian stared in awe at the ball of light that was floated before him. It swirled and continued to grow. A deep chuckled escape him. "Heh, I know this operation is a field test, but if they all continued like this. We'll have enough energy to maintain control and maybe take over the world!" came a joyful glee. Fro, the woman who was dress shapely, stood few feet away from Ian.

"I'm glad you please master." Fro bow towards the young man.

"Send this batch to Head Quarters. I need to check the other operations are doing." Ian disappeared through a door that appeared before him.

"As you wish master."

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Peaking around the corner, Takao spotted a guard sitting at the entrances of the radio station.

"How nice of you join me Takao!" came a deep voice. The blue hair teen shrived as she knew the voice.

"Dragoon!" came a hiss. "How am I going to get pass the guard?" wonder the teen. Dragoon looked around for a moment.

"The wall?"

"That could work… but someone might wonder why there is a kid sneaking around." Takao growled. The sun was setting, casting shadows.

"I know!" Dragoon just a flip in the air and a pink pen dropped from the sky and landed in Takao's hand. "You can use this item to disguises yourself. Its made to look like a simple item so no one should suspects you." Smiled the lizard. Takao looked at the pen as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, and how do I active its magic?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"You whisper onto the wind; to what disguise you want and say disguise power." Smiled Dragoon.

"Alright! Disguise power, transform me into a chic looking talent agent." Takao's body began to change and morph. A warm glow consumes her and in a flash she was done. She stood a few foot or two taller than before. Takao looked down at her grown up looking body. She was wearing a black pin stripe dress jacket along with matching pencil line skirt, which sat higher up on her leg. Beneath the jacket was a silk white-collar shirt with couple of buttons undone to show off some cleavage. Her body was more voluptuous. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, which a few strains fell around her face. Takao stared in awe at her new body. "This is chic?" she poked at her breast. Dragoon arch a brow towards the teen. He quickly wiped his nose before the blue hair teen would notice.

"Well, in order not to be recognize as a kid. It gave you a grown up body, but it is only supposed to give you the body that you are destiny to have when you're older." Dragoon added in. He had a look of concern. Everything that had occurred with Takao was not what it planned out to be. It made the dragon wonder.

"Alright! So… how do I do this?" Dragoon turns his attention towards Takao. Even with the way she stood, it was sexy.

"Erm… Just act like you own the place." Dragoon suggests. The teen took a deep breath as she began walking slowly. She slowly shifted her weight side to side. Dragoon forgot about the heels on her feet.

"Heh… Wow, that was so easy! And hey! This looks like a job I can do! Can't get any better than sleeping!" grinned Takao. Dragoon shot the girl a look before peaking inside. The lizard couldn't believe his eyes, everyone who should be monitoring the equipment was pass out and slum over it.

"Takao! It the evil!" came a hiss. Takao nodded in agreement as she pushed the door open.

She stump pass a woman and enter the production room. The woman cried out saying that Ian was live on air. Takao grabbed a chair and pulled down the mic. Ian was confused on what was going.

"Listen here ladies! This program is bad for you!" Ian narrowed his gaze. "And don't forget to burn those flowers! They are especially bad for you!" Ian growled as he glare at the blue hair woman before him.

"Turn it off now." Came a hiss.

"They sapped energy right from you!" Takao declared. "This guy doesn't know what love is! He's-He's" Takao was stun on what to say next.

"How dare you ruin this program for me. Who do you think are?" Ian had quickly turned off the microphones within the production room. Takao stared up at Ian nervously. His nose caught her attention. "Fro!" Before Takao could react, the window that separates the production room from the equipment was shattered by Fro. Fro's sweet form had change into an ugly looking creature. When she finishes transforming, she clawed at Takao, who dodged. Fro open her mouth to and let out a pitching scream, which caused the radio equipment to explode. Takao and Dragoon quickly scramble out there was the explosion continued.

"Damn it! Takao! We need Sailor Wind!" Hiss the lizard. Takao nodded as she yelled out the magic phrase. The cute sexy outfit had disappeared and was replace with sailor outfit. Takao crash landed in the hall. The teen let out a hiss as she received rug burn. She quickly jumped to her feet, as two figures appear from the smoke.

It was Ian and Fro. Ian narrowed his gaze onto the Sailor Wind. The blue hair teen started giving a speech, which grind Ian's gears.

"You are giving me a headache young lady." Ian had emphasize the point by pinch the bridge of his nose. "It seem be nothing but talk, and as you said early my dear. Talk is cheap."

"You want action! I will give you action pretty boy!" Sailor Wind growled. Ian had an odd look on his face as the words pretty boy echo through his mind.

"Fro!" Ian called on. Fro dart towards the sailor girl. Letting her explosive breath take a toll on the young girl. Sailor Wind barely dodged most of the attacks. Fro has shooting randomly that she made a hole in the ceiling. Seeing an escape, Sailor Wind and Dragoon darted towards. Fro cursed herself on making such a mistake.

Sailor Wind panted as she landed the roof of the build with a thud. Dragoon narrowed his eyes as he looked behind them.

"Wind! No time to relax!" came a hiss. Sailor Wind barely caught her breath as she rolled on the ground to dodge the next few attacks. She climb onto her feet just to take a couple of steps that barely missed the attack aimed at her. Fro suddenly appear in front of her and Sailor Wind let instinct take over. Instead of screaming like a scare little girl, is what Fro expect it. Sailor Wind whined up her arm and landed hit on fro. Sailor Wind punched Fro right in the face. The monster stumbled back in surprise.

"Get away from my face!" Sailor Wind screech. It gave the blue hair girl a moment to catch her breath. Dragoon was surprise by the attack as well. Then Sailor Wind stood in a familiar martial art pose. Fro narrowed her eyes as she went to attack the girl. Sailor Wind slides to the side and was able to do knee the monster in the gut. Then she karate chop Fro from behind.

"Now! Use your tiara!" Dragoon hissed. Fro didn't have time to recovered as Sailor Wind drilled the disc into Fro's back. Destroying her in the process.

Sailor Wind stood before Ian, who glares at the ash that was once Fro. "Are you going to surrender?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"Heh, and why would I do that?" smiled Ian. Sailor Wind then flung the disc at Ian. The young man narrowed his gaze. He raised his hand and stopped the weapon in mid air. Sailor Wind was awe stuck.

"Wait! How?" Questions fill her head, but she narrowed her gaze. She bolted forwards, but was stop by a force field. She bounced back and fell onto the ground. Sailor Wind hissed as she hit ground hard. She slowly pushed herself up while Ian slowly approached her.

A glare was place upon her pretty face. "You bastard…" she hissed. She clenched one hand into a fist. Ian was fascinated by the girl's reaction. She wasn't scare of him like the others were. She wasn't easily manipulated either. She was able to detect his operation with little help from her guardian.

"You girl…" Ian began. Sailor Wind continued to glare at the man before her.

"I do not care what you do to me," Ian raised a brow. "But if you ever lay a hand on one of my friends again. I'm going to kill you pretty boy." It was threat followed by the intent to kill. It aroused the young man interest. Sailor Wind rose to her feet but was jerk forward by the young man. Ian held her attention by grabbing her chin.

"You my dear… Are very interesting." Ian stared into her eyes. Those eyes filled with passion to kill him. It's been a while since Ian felt this excited about anything. He began to wonder if he could kill her right now. He raised his hand collecting negative energy within his palm. Before he could slammed the attack into her he was stopped by a single red feather. Ian jumped back.

"Leave her alone Ian!" came a shout. Ian couldn't help but smile. Soldier Fire landed in front of Sailor Wind. "Your fight is with me!" declared the red soldier. Ian's smiled had widen.

"No…" Soldier Fire's eyes widen in surprise. "I won't leave her alone because… She is interesting." Ian said nonchalantly. He threw his arms up behind his head. A dark portal appears upon the rooftop.

"Until next time Sailor Wind," Ian disappeared into the black hole. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze.

"What the hell! I could have taken him!" yelled Sailor Wind. Soldier Fire was surprise by the shout. "Just because I screw up a few times, you think I'm-" Soldier Fire put a finger to her lips to silences the girl. It has caused her to go crossed eyed.

"I'm sorry… It appears I misjudge you." Spoke the soldier. Sailor Wind was surprise by the soft tone that Fire was using. She narrowed her gaze.

"Who are you?" Fire was surprise by the question as he looked at the girl before him. In the glow of the moonlight, she appeared to have some sort of unearthly beauty to her. Her clothes torns and rip in spots, but still that mask upon her face. Soldier Fire so wanted to rip it off.

"I'm sorry, I can not tell you, until we meet again!" He took off before the girl could even ask. Sailor Wind watched him disappear behind high rises that were nearby.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The next day at school, everything appeared to be back to normal. Takao lounge in her chair as she stared out the window. Dress in her usual attic, she leaned onto her arm. {That young man… He might be the evil that Dragoon was talking about or maybe he's just a pawn.}

"Hey Takao!" came a familiar voice. The blue hair teen turned her head towards the source of the voice. A smile appear upon her face as it was Hilary. "Thank you for catching me when I fainted the other day."

"Not a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR PLOT**_

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 4

A heavy pant escape blue hair teen as she crawled into the open window of her bedroom.

"Another great job Sailor Wind." Dragoon chirp. The blue hair teen nodded as she climb further into the room. She let out a heavy sigh. Soon the costume of sailor wind was gone and there stood Takao Kinomiya. Dressed in her male school uniform, she slowly began to unbutton her jacket.

"Yeah… Thanks dragoon." The teen smiled. "I'm going to shower, can you keep an ear out for Grandpa or Hiro?" wonder the teen.

"Will do." Dragoon couldn't believe the type of mission they had. They had to sneak into bar and protect a musician, who was draining energy from people who ever fell in love him. That something Dragoon had hard time dealing with. The dragon was even more surprise by how observant Takao has been.

The blue lizard couldn't even detect any negative energy at the points where Takao said there was a monster. This was their fifth fight they did together. The blue hair teen was still beating herself up on not knowing who Ian was. He wasn't at the scene, which angered the teen. The door open gentle as though to make as little sound as possible; it reveal Takao in a towel. Her long blue hair was down to her butt. She often didn't spend time dying, but instead she would brush it and braid it.

"Good night Dragoon." The teen didn't bother to change she hopped into her bed. She fell sleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Good night my dear," Dragoon watched the teen for a moment before disappearing into the night.

At a local arcade, the doors open on their own, and tiny figure slither in. They stop at a certain video game. They touch the screen before choices were given to them. They answer the questions in a verbal response.

"Have you found the princess yet?" spoke an odd and distorted voice. Dragoon sat before the computerize screen.

"No, I haven't found a trace of her."

"I see…" the computerize voice appeared to be completing on what to say next.

"Sailor Wind appears to be very reliable." Dragoon spoke up. "She picks up on things quicker than I can." Spoke the lizard.

"Maybe she's a guardian." Supplied the computer. Dragoon chuckled weakly.

"If only!" grinned the lizard. Joking aside, a serious look was place upon the lizard's face.

"Anyway, I've sense a strange energy that appears to be following Takao." Dragoon raised a brow.

"There appears to be several surrounding the girl." Dragoon thought about the blue hair teen's friends.

"This is the girl that is rising my suspicious." On the screen reveal a familiar blonde hair girl. Dragoon arch an elegant brow at the picture. He knew of the girl. She would often come by and pick up the blue hair teen. "We believe she might be a spy sent by the enemy."

"I see… and if she is?"

"Destroy her." Dragoon's eyes widen. "We can't not allow such obtuse feelings cloud dear Sailor Wind's mind. She is most important to us on fighting the evil." Dragoon nodded his head as the screen blacked out. Leaving the lizard alone with his thoughts. Smoke escapes his lips.

"What am I going to do?"

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

A whistle blown and six girls had jumped into the pool. Each racing against each other to get the goal. Cheering could be heard from the bleachers.

"Hey Takao!" The blue hair teen was standing in balcony, which allowed a better view of the pool area. She turned around to see Hilary and Masaru. A smiled appeared upon her face.

"Hey guys!" She returns her attention back to the race. "Can you believe, its time for the swimming club to race against other school." Comment the teen.

"Do you think Maxine will be alright?" wondered Hilary as she shared a concern look with Masaru.

"Oh yeah, she's the strongest swimmer out of the club." Takao brag. Another whistle was blown. The blue hair teen jumped for joy as Maxine's name appeared upon the score broad.

"Heh, so what does mean?" wonder Hilary. Masaru smiled as he rubbed his chin.

"It means, she's going be competing for our school." Masaru supplied. Then the score broad had change, which had other names on it. Masaru gasp in surprise. Maxine's name had dropped down two tenth place. Takao looked confused. Beside the names were times.

"What! What does it mean?" wonder the blue hair teen. Masaru suck in air through his teeth as he sent a worry look towards Takao.

"That's her competition from this district Takao." Masaru answer. "Since everything is so digitalizes, sports teams are able to post stats of their best players. Its kind of like bragging." Masaru added. "There is still someone else on the team who has better time than she does." The bleach blond pointed out. Takao looked confused as she read the broad. Then she eyes were drawn back to the pool.

Maxine stood a few feet away from another girl. The other girl was still wearing her school uniform. The two just stared at each other as the students began to file themselves away.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Maxine let out a heavy sigh a she finish drying her hair. Grabbing her stuff, she closed her locker, but paused her movements. She narrowed her gaze as she looked around in the room.

"[Where are you…]" came a soft murmur.

"Max!"

"Takao! You have to wait outside! This is the girls locker's room!" came a growl. The blonde was soon distracted. She took one last look before leaving the room to meet up with the others.

"Hey guys!" Maxine spoke carefully. She was getting more confident in her speech.

"Maxine!" Takao lower lip tremble and her huge blue eyes began to water.

"Takao…" came a sigh. The blue hair teen quickly attaches herself to the blonde as she began to fake sob. Maxine giggle as she patted the teen.

"Hey, I need to go. I have classroom duties I need to get done." Hilary spoke up.

"And I have practice for basketball." Masaru and Hilary both congratulate the blonde on her time before leaving. Takao looked surprise by the two to suddenly leave her alone.

"[Heh… I guess that just leaves us.]" Takao flinch. "[Should we get going then? Unless you have something to do as well?]" Wondered the blonde. Takao shook her head, which had caused the smile to brighten on the blonde's face. "[Great! Then you can walk me to my gym.]"

"Gym?" Takao looked confused as she was being dragged away by the blonde.

The two walked at comfortable pace. Takao kept shooting Maxine looks, but didn't know what to say. The two never really talked about what had happen at the blue hair teen's place.

"Erm… Max." Takao began. The blonde quickly grabbed Takao's hand and kissed her knuckles. Takao's face slowly heat up at the simple action. Maxine took Takao's hand into her own. She gentle rubbed the palm and noticed the callous that were building up. Max wasn't stupid, even though a lot of people treated her so due to the language barrier. The blonde had notice small things on the blue hair teen. Takao would sometimes come to school with a huge band aid on her cheek or cuts on her hands. Today, her knuckles were swollen. Takao blushed as Maxine massage her hand.

"[You shouldn't do such reckless things.]" Reaching into her bag, Maxine pulled out a small vial. She poured the liquid onto the blue hair teen's hand and continued to massage it. It wasn't until swollen had gone down that Maxine let go Takao's hand and started walking. Takao blink curiously as she looked at her. Takao was always curious what was in those vials. She had asked once, but the blonde just ignores her. Then answer by saying it was secret. The blue hair teen jog to catch up with the blonde.

"Max-"

"[Takao please… Can we not talk about what had happen that one evening right now please?]" Stressed was evident in the blonde's voice. The blue hair teen nodded.

"Alright…"

The two finally reached their destination. Takao stared in awe at the huge building before her. Maxine couldn't help the smile that graces her features. "Thanks for walking me here. I'll catch you at school?" The blue hair teen nodded. She waved the blonde as she disappeared behind the glass doors. Takao cursed herself as she began to walk away.

"Geeze… What is the matter with me? Why can't I just tell her I am a girl, and that I am not interested in her gender." Takao grumble. She stalk forward, but paused to look at the gym. The blue hair teen notices a flickering in one of the windows. The teen narrowed her gaze. "Gotta go talk to Dragoon about this." The teen quickly rushed home.

"Miss Mizuhura! How nice you to join us again!" spoke the gym instructor. The blonde nodded her head. "What would we be interesting in trying out the slimming pods?" The gym instructor had over articulated his words, which caused the blonde to glare at the guy.

"No thank you, I'll be doing my usual workout." Maxine replied in Japanese. The blonde didn't get it, but whenever she was angry. She could articulate the words with ease. It drove her crazy some days. And it was the creepy gym instructor today. The blonde went to go change and disappeared into the weight room. His long nose was an odd sight to see. It wasn't something that was native to Japan. The teen had to wonder where the guy came from. He continued to greet girls and lead few to a class or to slimming pods. They appeared to be a waste of her time away.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao laid on her bed looking at her hand. It looked almost prefect. The bruising was gone. The blue hair teen put her hand down.

"Takao?" The teen jumped up in surprise and fell onto the floor. Dragoon raised a brow as he stare at the teen.  
"Dragoon! Sneaking on a girl is not very gentlemen like!" came a hiss.

"So… Neither is lying to a girl." Takao giggle nervously. The Lizard had her there.

"Anyway, sorry to bother you, but I received news from HQ." Takao's eyes widen.

"Really! Like what!" Takao was always curious where the lizard had sneaked off.

"That girl, Maxine, " Takao leaned in as Dragoon appeared to have paused in his little speech. "Is trouble!" Takao's arm slipped causing the teen fall face flat to the ground in disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock!" the teen yelled. "I could have told you that! Besides… one of these days, I'm going to have to break it to her…" Takao murmur the rest so quietly Dragoon couldn't even hears what she grumbling about.

"Takao… I got news from Head Quarters, saying that Maxine could be a spy working for the evil we seek." Takao narrowed her gaze.  
"You must be whack man." The blue lizard let out a hiss.

"I am not whack!" came a growl. "I've been watching the girl, and I'm starting to think they might be right."

"Then your investigation is wrong!" Takao growled back.

"Takao!" The lizard took a deep breath. "Look, I understand this girl means something to you, but you have to look at the facts-"

"No! I refuse to acknowledge whatever fact you have!" Takao yelled. Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"She's always healing you." Came a murmur. Takao's eyes widen. "Last time we face Ian, he had wished to keep you alive long enough to see what kind of person you are." The blue hair teen dropped down to her kneels. "He's experimenting on you Takao. You must realize that!" Takao shook her head as she back away. "Takao! That vial you stole." The blue hair teen perked her head up. "HQ was able to find only the chemical compound H2O. Its if only water, how else would she be healing you?" Takao began to tremble. She begin to grab strains of her hair and kept muttering the same phrase over and over again.

It cannot be true…

Dragoon stared sadly at the young girl before him. She was so lonely; she would do anything for whatever friends she had.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

At school, Maxine was in the hallway rushing towards another class, but she was stop by Takao. When she had first seen the teen this morning; she was worry because he looked exhausted.

"Max." Takao had grasped a hold of her wrist. The blonde looked confused.

"What's wrong Takao?" The blue hair teen looked around before leading her to a stairwell that wasn't used to often. She was roughly shoved up against the wall. The blonde winced. Her breathing became labor as she notice the odd look in the blue hair teen's eyes. "Takao? What is going on? You're scaring me." The blue hair teen had made sure they were alone. The blonde wasn't sure what to expect.

"Max…" her name rolled off her tongue. The blonde wonders if she would ever get tired of the blue hair teen saying her name. Takao took a deep breath as she put her hands on either side of blonde's head. "Max!" Blonde gulp nervously as she looked at the teen before. Takao looked to be struggling with herself. "I need to know." The blue hair teen held a dark look within her eyes. Her knee kept Max's legs open. The blonde took in a shake breathe as she stared at the teen. "Do you have magic?"

{Eh?}

Maxine couldn't help but feel let down by the choice of words.

{Do I have magic?! Is that all he wanted to ask! I can't believe how thick skull boys are!}

Maxine scream to herself inside her mind. "Max!" Takao slammed her hand against the wall, which snapped the blonde out of the mental argument. The blonde narrowed her gaze, but her gaze had soften with the next few words that escape the blue hair teen. "Please Max, I need to know." There was a look of desperation that blonde just wanted to hold the teen. "How are you able to heal my injuries with water!" Maxine's eyes widen. She couldn't believe it.

"How?" Takao's eyes widen for a brief moment. Takao stumble back in surprise by the her words. "How did you find out it was water?" came a whisper. The blue hair teen narrowed her gaze.

"Max!" The blonde looked at the teen before. "Who gave you this ability?" Takao stood before the blonde trembling. She looked as though she would break down and cry.

"I-I-I…" Maxine took a deep breath. There was no sense in hiding. "[I've had these abilities since I could remember. My mother made me promise to never tell a soul. It's the reason why I can hold my breath for so long under water.]"

"Liar!" Blonde snapped her gaze back to the blue hair teen. Anger rolled off the teen. "Who really gave you those abilities?" Maxine clench her hand into a tight fist. "Max!"

"Leave me alone!" the blonde slapped the blue hair teen. "I'm sorry…" A few whimper escape the blonde as she took off. Takao was stun. She stumbled backwards and fell down onto the concrete. Everything was so confusing.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Hiding in alleyway, Takao watch Maxine disappeared into her gym. "Takao… You don't need to be here. I can always contract HQ to see if they can send Soldier Fire." Dragoon appeared around her arm. The teen had a huge comparison on her cheek. The teen narrowed her gaze. "Takao?"

"No Dragoon… I need to do this! In order to prove myself as warrior. I need to take out Max, no matter how much it hurts." The blue hair teen took a deep breath as she was quick to look around before darting across the street. The blue hair teen murmured some words as she held a pink pen within her grasp. Her transformation was settle and yet obvious at the same time.

Maxine was sitting on a stationary bike, not really staring at anything in particular. Then she noticed a blue hair woman staring at her. Not feeling very social, Maxine hopped off the bike and went to weight room. She began doing her routine with five pounds. Then few minutes later, the strange blue hair woman was in the room. Again, she was staring at Maxine.

{This cannot be happening….} Maxine left her eye twitch in slight irritation. {This woman is following me!} Maxine decide to get a good look of the woman. The blonde couldn't help but glare as she notices how curvy the woman was. Her long blue a hair was shining in the light and she had smooth clear skin as well. {Why the hell is someone that beautiful even in here!} Maxine growled within her mind. Before Max could confront the woman, the strange long nose guy came into the room and announces that there was a special going on with the slimming pods. The a lot of the women in the room were eager to follow. Once the group had left, the blue hair woman had noticed the blonde was gone too.

Maxine snicker to herself as she watched the blue hair woman look confused. "Heh… That will show her!" came a snicker. Maxine felt something odd as a cold chill travel down her spine. The blonde took in her surroundings. They were lead to the dim basement.

"Well ladies! Here are the pods!" Maxine arch a brow as the women in the group to fight for limit amount of pods. The blonde quickly ducked out of the way and crawled to the edge. She narrowed her gaze. {Something isn't right…}

"Hey miss! Why don't you come in a pod!" It was the creepy nose guy. He grabbed her arm. Maxine growled as she jerked her arm free.

"Get away from me you long nose freak!" she yelled. The guy stumbled back and glare at her.

"You brat! No more Mr nice guy." The gym uniform was slowly changing. Ian glared at the girl before him. Maxine stared wide eye before letting out a scream. The door leading to the pods slammed open.

"What is going on here!" came a growl. Maxine gasp. It was the blue hair woman, and a cat? Seeing the cat was an odd sight.

"Oh great… any another one." Ian narrowed his gaze onto the woman. "This is none of your business! Please leave!" Ian order.

"No! Moon prism power!" yelled the woman. Maxine gasp as the woman had transform before them.

"Sailor Wind! Why aren't I surprise?" smiled Ian as the sailor girl appeared few feet away from the two. "I'm still interested on how you are able to locate most of my operations under my cloaking device." Came sneer. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze onto dual.

"So its true!" Ian arched a brow. "Max is working for you!" came a weak reply. Ian looked between Sailor Wind and the blonde before him.

"What are you talking about? This human? She is nothing but fodder for the negaverse." Ian smiled. "Her energy will be to put to great use for us." Maxine narrowed her gaze.

"Yeah right! Not in this life time you creepy!" Maxine yelled as she threw a punch. Ian was caught off guard by the sudden attack, he stumble back.

"You… You hit me?" Ian stared at the blonde in surprise.

"Gr! I hate how people think I am some dumb blonde, who can't protect herself!" Sailor Wind stared in awe at the girl. "I'm tired of getting pushed around!" An odd mark appeared upon Maxine's forehead as she appeared to be glowing.

"That's mark of Mercury!" Dragoon hiss. Sailor Wind tilt her head towards the lizard.

"So… Does that mean she's one of the good guys?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"Yes! But we need to get her away from Ian!" Dragoon reported. Maxine glared at Ian. She threw another punch, but missed her mark. Ian had jumped back to dodge the weak attack.

"I don't have time to play with children! Trainers!" Ian shouted. Sailor Wind gasp in horror as three huge over muscular men appeared in the doorway. "Take care of these girls for me! I have other business to tend too." Ian snapped his fingers and dark portal appeared.

"No! Wait- Ah!" Ian had disappeared through the portal before the blue hair warrior could do anything. The blue hair warrior dodge the punch of one the Hench men. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze as she used forces from her dodge to do a one-hand cartwheel. She landed in a fight pose, glaring down her opponents. All three yelled as they darted towards her. Sailor Wind took a deep breath before dodging the first punch by ducking down and catching the guy in the gut. Then she jumped up to dodge the round house kick. She kicked the new guy in the head, causing him to stumble back into third one.

"Hey" came a hiss. Maxine looked around. She spotted the blue lizard. "Take this and say Mercury power." She was given a odd looking blue pen. "Quickly! While they are distracted!" The blonde nodded her head. Her workout outfit was replace with White and dark blue sailor outfit. Instead of having shorts like Wind; she had a short mini skirt that barely cover her bottom. There was a dark blue bow in the front and back. She had matching boots like Wind, but different shade of blue.

"What the hell is this? I didn't sign for this!" came a squeal. Dragoon let out a heavy sigh. It had to be their backup was freaking out. "This has to be some weird dream! Yes! That's it! I am dreaming!" The blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"Enough! Your are a Sailor Scout and it is your job to help your friend who is need!" Snapping her attention to the huge muscle guys what were fighting with Sailor Wind. The blue hair warrior had skillful dodge the attacks and was able to counter with one of her own.

"Are you sure she needs help?" Both stared in awe on how Sailor Wind appeared to be dancing in between each of the blows.

"Will one of two you do something!" came a yell. Sailor Water gasp in surprise. Sailor Wind landed not far from her. The blue hair warrior was panting heavily. "I can't keep this up!" Her breath came out in rugged pants.

"Sailor Water, try saying bubble freeze attack." Dragoon climb onto the blonde's shoulder. Sailor Water nodded as she did the attack. The room fog up, causing the muscles head to look around. The moisture in the air was causing the equipment to the pods to short circuit. Sparks flew from the machine before exploding.

"Now Wind! Use your tiara! Aim for their sweat bands!" Sailor Wind nodded as she used her tiara as a disc. She was able to destroy their mind controlling deceives. All three men fainted.

"Awesome! Another-ah!"

"Come on!" Before Sailor Wind could enjoy the victory, she was quickly rushed out of the room. The two girls had snuck out in the one of the exits. They disappeared down the ally. Though their presents didn't go unnoticed.

The two had found Abandon Park, where Sailor Water had to stop and catch her breath.  
"Now that was team work!" Sailor Wind jumps for joy.

"Yes, I do say, good work ladies." Dragoon added. Sailor Water narrowed her gaze two the pair.

"What the heck!" The two paused in the little victory. "No! My family moved here to get away from this crap!" The blonde growled. Sailor Wind and Dragoon looked surprise by the statement.

"What are you saying?" Sailor Wind looked confused. Sailor Water took a deep breath before returning back to regular self.

"This evil… They destroy my home." Maxine narrowed her gazed as memories appeared to be fresh in her mind. "My dad moved us here in hopes to escape it. He doesn't have the ability to sense it like myself or my brother." Sailor Wind nor Dragoon knew what to do. "Here." She handed back the pen.

"No Wait! Max!" The blonde began walking away, but was stop. Sailor Wind grabbed onto her wrist. "Please," The blonde tremble as she shook her head. "I need you." A bright flash of light caught her attention. The costume had disappeared and standing before her was Takao. The blue hair teen, whom she had a crush on. "I need your help." The blonde's face suddenly turns bright red.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" came a screech. Takao chuckle nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Geeze, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Takao scratch her cheek in a nervous manner. "I thought you knew until…" The blue hair teen blush as she remembers a certain moment with the blonde, which caused Maxine's face to redden. "Umm… If makes you feel any better, it was my first as well." Takao chuckle nervously. The blonde was standing a foot away trembling. "Uh… Max?" Then something clicked with the teen. "Wait second… Your speaking Japanese well." The blonde teen gasped as she turned away.

"I-I-I… [I'm only good when I'm upset.]" The blonde comment. Takao nodded her head in understanding. "[Now I understand why, you don't have a girlfriend.]" The blue hair teen was positive she was going to have a permit blush. "[And why the girls think you are untouchable…]" Takao shuffled onto her feet nervously. She was beginning to feel uncomforted.

"Max." The blue hair teen decided to stop her. "[I'm dress like this because I feel more comfortable in boys clothes. I wasn't trying to me mean, or make you think I was a guy.]" Maxine's eyes widen. "[I tried telling you, but you seem busy with your swimming tournament.]" The blonde recalled the moments she and the blue hair teen were alone. For some reason, she always brought up an excused. "[I still want to be your friend, and maybe you can be my comrade too?]" Takao held out the strange blue pen. Maxine looked at the pen and then at teen. She let out a deep sigh. She took a step forward and took Takao's face within her grasp. The blue hair teen began to blush. "Uh…Max!" Takao closed her eyes. Then she realizes, the blonde didn't kiss her on the lips. She was kissing her forehead.

"[I will be your friend, but I need to think about the other thing. Good night Takao.]" With that, the blonde had disappeared into the night. Leaving a stun blue hair teen and confused lizard.

"Geeze Takao, you had to go break another heart didn't you." The teen growled at the floating lizard. "Hey! Don't get mad at me!" The two bicker before making their way home too.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Takao Chapter 5.2

Standing on a high rise was figure dress in gold and red armor. They narrowed their gaze as they watch the two sailor girls disappeared into the alleyway. "Feh… troublesome." They turned away and started to go their own direction. A red hawk came flying over and landed on their shoulder.

"So… Did she need your help?" spoke the hawk.

"No… And it appears there is another one." Replied the soldier. He took his time as he leap from one build to the other.

"Another soldier?" the bird looked surprise by this confirmation. "Hmm… I should report this." The bird murmured.

"Dranzer…" The bird continued his muttering. "Drazner!" the hawk snapped out of his muses and turn his attention back to his master. "What I don't understand is how she is able to find these places? They used to give off negative energy, but lately I cannot even sense slightly change in magical energy." Dranzer nodded his head.

"And what draws you to these places?" wonder the hawk. Soldier Fire landed on a rooftop of apartment complex. He kneeled down to the ground, staring at the odd tile.

"I don't even know myself, its like I get a sense that she is in danger. A feeling of fear, that if I don't show up, than it might be too late." The soldier pulled out a strange looking red quill. He tapped it too his forehead protector. In a flash, the red armor that decorated his body was gone, and there stood Kai. He wore a simple white shirt and pair of slacks. "She feels familiar and at the same time a stranger. Dranzer!" The bird jumped up in surprise at the sudden volume. "What do these feelings mean?" With a look of concern, the red hawk just shrugged its little shoulder.

"I don't know Kai, but I will continued looking into her. Now how about we go to bed?" suggest the hawk. The dual hair teen nodded as he followed the bird inside the build.

WwWwWwWwWwW

The sun slowly rose from the east. Filling the once dark apartment with light. The teen lying on the bed shields his eyes. He let out a groan of irritation before rolling over.

{My name is… Hiwatari Kai and I am fifteen years old.}

Opposite of the teen was the red hawk, which appeared to be busy on his computer. The teen let out a heavy sigh before pushing himself up.

{I live on my own with the inheritances my parents left me.}

The dual hair teen dragged him self from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

{You're probably thinking, what teenager lives alone? Shouldn't they be with family or something?}

The teen was in the kitchen, preparing himself breakfast.

{My grandfather is too busy running his company to give me any real attention. His lawyers I see every now then, just to make sure I am alive.}

Sitting at the table, the teen began to read through the newspaper while chewing on a piece of toast. The apartment he sat in was much too big for a kid his age.

{Since I am the sole heir to Biovolt Corporation, the lawyers got me apartment that suited title. The place is too big for me. I do get a generous amount of living allowances; I barely use any of it. The lawyers do the upkeep of the place.}

Kai stood in front of a mirror fixing his tie with one arm. His other arm was in a cast. He looked at the thick wrapping as he went to pull on the school blazer.

{I'm given a driver, or take care I should say. His name is Mamoru Chiba. He has a place of his own. I tried to invite him to stay with me, but the guy says the apartment is too rich for him. I remember him freaking out about the arm. It was only fracture. Though with my powers, it should heal rather quickly.}

Walking out of the apartment, Mamoru was waiting outside with the door open to a car. Kai nodded towards him as he enters the vehicle. Shutting the door, Mamoru quickly rush to the driver's side and began their way.

"Another late night Sir?" Mamoru comment. Noticing the bags underneath the teen's eyes. "You know, your grandfather wouldn't like it." Kai narrowed his gaze at the mention of his grandfather.

"Feh… If he is so worry, then why doesn't he come and take care of me?" came a sneer. Mamoru let out a heavy sigh.

"Your grandfather is a very busy man Sir, if your parents had die in the accident. I am sure would he able to spend more time with you." Kai stared out the window, ignoring Mamoru.

{The guy was being polite since my grandfather is his boss.}

They stopped front three huge building. Mamoru ran around to open the door for the teen.

"Sir, if the day gets too much, just give me call." Smiled the man. Kai nodded. He watched Mamoru disappeared into the black car. The teen let out a sigh as he watched towards the builds.

{I attend Mugen Academy. Its place where a bunch of rich kids go to learn about in order to take over their family businesses. I am annoyed by it because a lot of these kids try to be my friend for statue. It makes me sick.}

"Oi! Kai!" came a yell. The dual hair teen paused in his movements. Jogging towards him was odd looking young man. He had long jet-black hair that was tie in a braid, and then it wrapped up. "Good morning!" grin the guy.

{Of course, we have the odd student who are excel in their studies. This guy here is prime example of one those students. He has natural talent for identifying plants. He is working to become a botanist, player, or a chief.}

The two boys walked towards one of the builds, where a bunch of girls slowly began to surround them. One of handed Ray a coffee, while a pretty brunette started chatting him up. Kai looked annoy as another girl tried to talk to him. He glared at the girl, who giggles nervously before bursting into tears. Kai looked uncomfortable for a moment before walking away. Ray apologize to the girl he was talking to and to the crying one. He jog to catch up with the angst teen.

"Hey… Didn't get enough sleep?" smiled the raven hair teen. Kai shot the teen a look before letting out a sigh. "Its all good man, take it easy, I'll take down notes." Ray continued to smile.

{If it wasn't for this guy, I would have probably gone insane long ago.}

They enter a lecture hall and sat in the back. Kai pulled out a chair and leaned against his good arm. The raven hair teen continued to grin. Sitting next to the teen, he started doodling on Dual hair teen's cast.

"How was your visit to the jr high?" Kai let out a heavy sigh.

"Troublesome." Ray looked arch a brow in curious.

"Yeah? Bunch of girls asking you out?"

"No…"

"No?! Then I don't see how it could be troublesome?" Ray focuses his attention to his drawing.

"There was this kid…" Kai began. Ray made non-committal sounds. "He doesn't appear to be very bright or too focus. He's… Just someone that draws you in." Kai choose his words carefully.

"Yeah? Anything else?" Kai raise a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno… what did he look like?" Kai narrowed his gaze.

"What did he look like?" Kai began to ponder. The dual hair teen felt his cheeks heat up. "Erm… girly?"

"Girly? Kai…" The dual hair teen turn to face his friend; the look on Ray's face made the teen regret saying the word. Ray wore this cherish cat smile upon his face, which wasn't hard since the teen had yellows with pupils like a cat. "Are you sure you aren't gay?" Ray lazily draws his finger up and down Kai's arm in sensual way. At least in the dual hair teen's opinion. Kai felt his face flare up as he looked away from the Raven hair teen. "Because you know I am always free for a little experiment." He whisper the last bit into the dual hair teen's ear. Kai narrowed his gaze as he tried punching the raven hair teen. Ray was able to dodge with ease.

{Not only the idiot is smart, but he is also very athletic. He's the second captain of the Karate team. I think he does more practice outside of school as well. I asked him one day why doesn't captain the team alone. His response was "Its too troublesome." And the guy has the right to call me lazy!}

"By the way…" There was dark look in the raven's eyes; one that Kai wasn't used to seeing. "You still haven't me who broke your arm." Kai let out a heavy sigh.

"It would be too much trouble."

"No!" Kai arch a brow towards the teen. "No one gets away with to hurting my Kai and live to tell about it." The raven hair teen whined. Kai looked confused at the statement.

"Ray its really-" The dual hair teen frozen in his statement as he noticed the Raven hair teen was no longer listening to him; instead he watching girl with a skirt shorter than average.

"I wonder if she is free for some cuddling." Smirk the teen. Kai just dropped his head in slight annoyances.

Class continued as usual, except for when Kai was called to the office. It was the student body president. She was a petite girl with dark brown hair, that looked like it needed a cut. At first glance, she appeared to be mousey type of person, with huge thick glasses sitting on the top of her head.

{This chick's name is Manabu Saien, she is another special case like Ray. She is a whiz with computers and has casual job with a company that is competition with my grandfather's. Her nickname is Chief, because she always acting like a chief in commend.}

"Hiwatari…" her tone was sharp. The teen didn't know what he did to get the presidents nerves. "You need to go back to Cross roads Junior High school. Your report of the school is insufficient." She toss his report onto the desk before him.

"What! You are-" Kai narrowed his gaze as he receive class president's cold glare. The dual hair teen couldn't help but mop. "When do you need my new report by?" came a quiet murmur.

"No Hiwatari! You go right now, and don't come back to class until you have pick students who would be prefect for this school. Do I make myself clear." Kai gulp nervously as he looked away. He knew dealing with class president would be trouble.

"Sure…"

"Great! See you later Mr. Hiwatari" Manabu sang each syllable of his last name.

Kai found himself outside in the hallway, looking confused. The dual hair teen let out a heavy sigh as he began walking towards the exit.

"Hey Kai!" The looked up at one of the higher levels of the school. Ray poked his head out. "Going to something eat?" Kai twitch in annoyances as he notice the lipsticks marks on the teen's face. "I gonna go baby! See you later!" Before teen could protest, Ray kissed the chick he was with before leaping over the railings. He landed with by doing a summersault. Kai glared at the teen, who continued to wave at the girl. He smelled odd. Kai could only guess due how ruffle up Ray's uniform look. His tie was missing. The two made their way outside the building.

"So where are we heading to Kai?" wondered the raven hair teen. Kai held his old report.

"I need to return back to cross roads junior high, the chief wasn't impress with my lack of candidates."

"Cool! I'll tag along! Then I can see this fellow who caught your attention." Ray wiggle his eye brows. Kai just rolled his eyes as he called for his driver.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sitting in darken office surrounded by monitors, Ian was looking over the data was streaming in. The young man licked his lips.

"This makes no sense! This girl shouldn't be able to detect any of my operations!" Ian growled in frustration. "Stupid Soldier Fire even comes at the last minute, and that's after the a discharge of mix energy." Ian tapped his finger onto the desk.

"Ian!" yelled a voice. Ian turn his chair around to see his boss calling. Lifting the headset to his ears, the young man answer the call.

"Yes sir, what seems to be the problem?"

"I want to congratulate you on the success of your cloaking deceived! It is working for our friends in Europe! The Majestic seem to have back off." Ian brighten at the good news, but also noticed his boss wasn't done talking with him yet. "I'm also curious about this new soldier."

"Yes sir!"

"Why haven't they been eliminated yet?" Ian tilted his head in slight annoyances.

"Sir… The new soldier appears to be skill enough to detect operations with the cloaking deceived in use. It's troubling because since we are incorporating new the shields over seas to our friends-"

"Kill her." Ian's eyes widen.

"Sir!"

"Ian, this is a simple problem with a simple solution. If this girl isn't dealt with soon, I'm going to be sending Sergei." Before the young man could protest. The boss had ended the call. Ian narrowed his gaze.

"Damn it! I need to trap her, but how?"

"You are going down pretty boy!" Ian blush as that certain clip play behind him on one of his monitors.

"Yes… I need to trap her…"

"Pretty boy!" Ian drop his head as he grip onto the desk.

"Damn it! Why am I face with such troubles!" Ian punched desk.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Kai and Ray stood outside the gate of Cross roads Junior high. The raven hair teen flinched as he realized what school they were at. Kai was going over his report as he entered within the gates.

"What's got you so nervous?" The dual hair spoke up. Ray flinch in surprised.

"Me nervous? Never." The raven hair teen chuckled awkwardly. Kai looked up at his report. He then realized that Ray was lagging behind.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you fooled around with girls from this school!" came growl. Ray chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um… Its kind of like that." The dual hair teen narrowed his gaze. Ray began to sweat under the other teen's gaze.

"What? I thought you wanted to see the boy who caught my interest!" tease the teen. Ray perked up.

"Yes…"

"It was also the same boy who did this." Kai held up his cast arm. There was a twinkle of darkness in the raven's eye.

"Alright! Lets get over with!"

"Don't just suddenly change moods!"

The two walked inside the school, there were students hanging out in the hall. "Eh? Don't they have class?" wonder the raven hair teen. Before Kai could supply answer, there was loud squeal of girls. It was mere seconds before half the female population of the school surrounded the two of them.

"Oh my gosh! You came back!"

"Who is your hot friend!"

"Can I have your number!" Kai tried to claw his way out.

"Why hello there ladies!" Ray put on the charm, causing Kai to get trample on. The dual hair teen grumbled as he climbed to his feet. His brow twitched as he stared at the growing group. The raven hair teen was soaking up all the attention. He shot Kai a grin and thumbs up, which the dual hair teen ignored.

Walking away from the group, Kai began to look around at the signs that hanged in the hallway. "Geeze… where is the student body president's office?" wondered the teen.

"What do you mean you're leaving the group!" came a shout. Kai raised a brow as he poked his head around the corner. Standing in the middle of the hallway was a very familiar blue hair teen.

"Hilary, please don't make this harder than it has to be." The blue hair teen said in a sad tone.

"No! We have been practicing for this competition for the last few days! I refuse to be disqualified because you change your mind! Now tell me the real reason Kinomiya!" growled the brunette. Kai recognize the name.

{Girly…}

Kai looked around. Ray was still distracted by the girls, and the blue hair teen was still getting chewed out.

{There was a time to escape.}

Kai took a step forward and crash into another body. This was not his day. He should have called Mamoru.

"Ouch! Doesn't anybody watch where they are going in this school!" came a hiss.

"Ow… Sorry" came a quiet voice.

"Kai!"

The dual hair teen wince as he open his eyes. Laying sprawled out in front of him was blonde girl.

"[Max! Are you okay!]" Kai groan as he pushed the raven teens' arm off of him. He quickly stood up, then notice Ray's expression.

"What's up with you man?" The raven hair teen looked like he was going to pissed himself. It was the blue hair teen. He helped the blonde up. The blonde nodded and murmured a thank you.

"Hey! What's the big idea, knocking over girls!" growled the blue hair teen. Kai narrowed his gaze onto the teen.

{I don't know whatever possess me to think this guy was cute.}

"She ran into me, pipsqueak." Kai let out a heavy sigh. Then he realizes the blue hair teen wasn't looking at him.

"Ray!" Looking behind him, he notices the raven hair teen slowly sneaking away. Ray flinch as he heard his name being called. "Ray you sleaze bag! Get back over here!"

{Okay… I most definite don't want to hang out with him anymore. It seem that is Ray's ex.}

Before the Raven hair teen could escape, he was pin down by the blue hair teen.

"Ah! Takao! Not the back! Arg! Kai! Help!" The two wrestle on the floor. Kai slowly edge his way over, along with the blonde and brunette.

"You haven't been home for nearly month!" growled the blue hair teen. "I don't want to be dealing with your women!" Kai arched brow at the familiarity between the two.

{Okay… maybe they haven't dated…}

"I'm sorry Takao! I've been busy with projects at school!" lied the teen.

"Liar!" The blue hair teen wiggled their elbow onto a certain part of the raven hair teen's back.

{Maybe Ray isn't such the master he claims to be.}

The group heard a loud crack and the raven hair teen appeared to be dead. A look of distress claims everybody's face.

"OMG Takao, did you just kill that guy." Wondered the brunette. The blue hair teen had the decency to look ashamed.

"Whoa… [Takao, the guy was just flirting with the girls.]" The teen's face turned red.

"He is not dead!" shouted the blue hair teen. Takao stood up. "I'll prove it too you!" The blue hair teen gave the raven teen a hard kick, which sent him flying to the wall. Making the young teen look even guiltier. The blue hair teen gasped in horror. "No! He can't be dead!" wailed the teen.

Kai took a deep breath as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

{You know… I'm just going put this damn kid's name down, and maybe this blonde too.}

Kai stared down at his friend with un-impressive look. The dual hair teen let out a heavy sigh.

"Excuse me miss, what is your name?" Kai asked the blonde. She turned to look to face with a look of confusion.

"Erm…" Kai let out irritable sigh.

"Name!"

"Uh… [My name is Maxine Mizuhara!]" Kai arch brow as he recognize the language the blonde was speaking.

"Mizuhara Max?" The blonde nodded. Kai jotted down the name.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" the blue hair teen snapped to attention. "I forgot your name again. It was Kinomiya something." The blue hair teen let out heavy sigh. They stood up and walked over towards Kai. The dual hair blinked nervously.

"It's Kinomiya Takao, Takao." Takao said his name slowly. Kai nodded as he jolted down the names.

"Thank you, you two have been selected as candidates for Mugen Academy." Kai bow towards the two, Hilary gasp in disbelieve. "By the way, did you really kill him?" Takao flinch in distress. "Its going to be troublesome to report back to the president about this." Kai looked down at the raven hair teen. He bend down; grabbed the teen by the collar of his jacket and started to drag him. The trio of younger teens watched as the two leave.

"That was weird…." Maxine comment. She received a looked from her two companions. Hilary decided to snapped out of her daze. She was going to continued growling at the teen, but then she decided to start talking to the blonde.

"[So Max! Can you sing?]" Both teens wore a look of surprise. Hilary took Maxine by the arm while Takao narrowed her glaze onto the two older teens.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Kai let out a heavy sigh as he leaned further back into the leather seats of the car. It was late, and whatever classes they had left in the afternoon would be done.

"Hey Kai…" The dual hair teen perked up. "Thanks for letting me crash at your place, but it seems I need to go home now." Spoke the raven hair teen. Kai tilted his head. He was never one to be nosey about other people's business, but the interaction between Ray and blue hair teen made Kai wonder.

"Who is kinomiya to you?" wonder the dual hair teen. Ray turn to look at the dual hair teen.

"You kidding right?" Kai looked confused as he refused to look at the raven hair teen in the face. "That is my adoptive sister." Kai was stun at this new piece of information. "That didn't click with you with my name last being Kinomiya?" wondered the raven hair teen.

{That blue hair teen is a girl!}

"But you told me your last name was Kon!" shouted the dual hair teen. Both teens looked surprise by the sudden out burst. Ray wore a look of confusion and Kai was embarrassed.

"Uh… No, but the only reason I got into Mugen Academy was due to Kinomiyas. They are very prestigious family, which is why I introduce myself to the ladies as Kon." Smiled the raven hair teen. Kai let out an exhausted sigh.

"Sir? Since school is over, would you like me to drive you and Mr Kinomiya home?" wonder Mamoru.

"Actually Chiba-san, could you take me to the train station! My dear little sister is expecting me home today!" Ray spoke up.

"Ray, sometimes-" Kai's eyes widen for a brief moment.

{It can't be…. It a spike of negative energy, was there a slip up?}

Dual hair teen narrowed his gaze. "Mamoru! Stop the car!" The car black came to a screech halt. Kai quickly hopped out.

"Kai! Kai! Where are you going!" yelled the raven hair teen. When the dual hair teen didn't give an answer; Ray decided to go follow the teen. The raven hair teen told the driver he'll make sure Kai got home safely.

{What the hell was that spike of energy! I need to find out! I need to make sure… Sailor Wind…}

That was Kai's last thought as he dash into alleyway to transform. The dual hair teen has fail notice his friend had follow him and seen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR PLOT**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 6 A race against time!

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Soldier Fire had gone notice by most due to his armor. It blended in the setting sunlight. Fire press a something on the side of his head gear. "Dranzer! Come in Dranzer."

"Hearing you loud and clear Fire!" came a cheerful tone.

"Did you get a reading on the location of the spike of energy?"

"Yes, it seems to coming from auditorium in Cross roads district." Dranzer reported. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. Ending the communication between the two, Fire picked up the speed.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Screams of terror could be heard. Sailor Wind was struggling to get free from weird crystallize casing she was being covered in. Sailor Water on the floor wiggling in desperation.

"[I don't want to die like this!]" Came a whine. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze onto the monster.

"[Will you shut up!]" There was only silences that greet Sailor Wind. Wondering if her shouting had gotten the blonde, she turned her head as much as she could. The weird substances covered Sailor water's mouth. Sailor Wind had a hard time feeling horrify by the results.

"How nice you join us ladies." Sailor Wind glared. She recognized the voice. Ian stood on the second balcony looking down at the sailor scouts. "Sailor Wind…" Sailor Wind was impress by how Ian had leaped from the balcony and landed on the slanted down with ease. He walked over towards the girl. "It is especially nice to see you." Smiled the young man.

"You bastard." Sailor Wind growled out, but let out a sigh. "Thank you for shutting her up." Ian was surprise by the comment. Even with the sticky substances over Sailor Water's mouth; her noise was only muffle. Sailor Wind's brow began to twitch. "Why are you doing this Ian?" wonder Sailor Wind. The young negaverse general grabbed the end of Sailor Wind's ponytail and played with it.

"Because it is my job Wind." Ian simply stated as he dropped her hair. "The humans have taken over this planet and are destroying it." Sailor Wind wore a look of confusion. "I'm sure you'll understand one day." Smiled the young man. With the length of his nose, Sailor Wind couldn't help, but compare him to different types of birds.

"Why do people keep telling me that!" Sailor Wind wondered out loud in frustration. "One day, just not today! Fuck it! I want to know now!" The blue hair warrior growled out. It had taken her moment to realize that Ian had change. The blue hair teen's eyes widen as she stared at him. "Your-"

She was cut off by a kiss. The bad guy was kissing her. Sailor Water had stop squealing in terror to stare wide eye. The kiss was not aggressive nor was it gentle. It held purpose and meaning to it. Ian pulled back.

"You are a person who could be causing this war." He whispered against her lips. Sailor Wind stared shock as the general took a couple steps back. A smirk was place on the general's mouth. "Before I go, I wish-" A red feather appeared. It struck and shattered the crystallizes material that surrounded Sailor Wind and Water. Up on the second floor was Soldier Fire who trying to catch his breathes.

"Ian!" came a harsh breath. "Your fight is with me!" Soldier Fire panted out. The group on the main floor stared in disbelief.

"Well… as I was saying-ah!" Sailor Wind had dash forward and punch Ian. The young general stumble back, but he recovered quickly from the physical attack.

"How dare you do that without my permission!" Sailor Wind hissed out. The smirk on Ian's face had widened. He rubbed his sore cheek.

"So, are you saying, you would be more willing if I had ask?" a pink blush was dust across the Sailor Wind's face.

"I- No- That's not what I am saying!" she squirm out. A sharp intake of air, escape her as Ian was right in her face.

"Then next time I will ask, Pozzhe!" Ian waved before disappearing into his usual magical door. Sailor Wind was confused.

"Hey Wind! I could use some help!" came a whine. Snapping out of her daze, the blue hair warrior looked up. Sailor Water was dodging the monsters weird spit. The monster's back was turn towards Sailor Wind. The blue hair warrior took the opportunity to throw her tiara to destroy the monster. Destroying the monster has caused the disco ball to shatter. Releasing the energy it has capture to return back to the owners. The trio of warrior decided to leave before the contestants awoke.

"It appears you did it again Sailor Wind," Soldier Fire stated. The blue hair warrior looked towards the warrior before her. "You appeared to be very capable of taking care of yourself." Soldier Fire continued.

"Hey! What about me!" Sailor Water perked up. Soldier Fire smiled as he patted the blonde on the head. The blonde growled as she tried to swat the red soldier's hand away.

"Fire…" Sailor Wind started hesitation. The dual hair soldier perked up. "What is the end goal?" Fire's eyes widen in surprise. "What is it we are fighting for?"

"We are making sure this evil doesn't take over the world." Soldier Fire simply stated. "As far as we are concern, they are after human life energy." Sailor Wind nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, but what do they plan to do with this energy?" wonder the blue hair warrior. Blonde looked surprised by the question, as did dual hair warrior.

"I never really ask to be honest." Fire stated. "Just stopping them from collecting the energy is tough." Comment the warrior.

"Alright, that is understandable, but if we don't know what they are planning to do with this energy, how can we have plan to stop them?" pointed out the blue hair teen. "I'm not trying to blow hard on your guys work," Both Sailor Water and Soldier Fire look discourage by the line of questioning that escape the teen. "But from what I gather, Ian is still able to collect small amounts of energy. Even though we destroy his operations; he is still getting away with his goal." Sailor Wind stared curious at the Fire soldier before her. "It seems you don't even know what they are planning, even though you have fought against them for so long." Soldier Fire looked away from the blue hair warrior. He was trembling with anger. "I am sorry to say that." She stated. Soldier Fire was taken back by the apology.

"Why are you sorry?" The blue hair warrior paused in her movements. "You're not the one causing all this trouble." Sailor Wind wore a small smile.

"Because, I am questioning why you do the things you do. See you around Fire." Sailor Wind reached for blonde warrior's hand and the two walked away. Leaving the armor soldier to ponder his own thoughts. In the distances, a pair of golden eyes widen in shock at the sight before them

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"[Oh my gawd! I'm so glad today is a free day!]" Maxine let out a heavy sigh as she flopped down onto Takao's bed. The blue hair teen was sitting by her desk, staring out at the cloudy sky. Due to coming home late last night, Takao was able to convince her grandfather to allow Maxine to sleep over. They got permission from her father as well. The blue hair teen was dress in a pair of simple blue jeans and yellow top. It did well to hide her figure, or lack of one. Maxine couldn't say she was any better, but she did try to show that she was a girl. "[Takao?]" The blue hair teen perk up. "[Don't you own anything remotely girly?]" Surprise by the comment, the teen stood up and went to her closet.

"[My cousin sent this for me to wear on my first day of school.]" The blue hair went deep into her closet and pulled out the fanciest dress that Maxine has ever seen. It had many layers, with lace, frills, and matching stockings. "[I think she forgot we wear uniforms here.]" Takao smiled as she held out the dress. Maxine looked at it and smiled.

"[Try it on!]"

"[Umm… but I don't do girly.]" Takao comment.

"[Come on! Just for me? Please!]" Takao let out a sigh, before agreeing.

"[Alright, but I need you to help me.]" The blue teen began to undress and quickly throw on the dress. She pulling it on, but couldn't get her head through. "Max?" came a whine. The blonde giggle at how helpless the teen appeared to be. Going over, she pulled the dress off and found the back buttons. She carefully unclips them and then pulled it over Takao's head. She then redone the buttons and fix the collar. Looking in the full length mirror, Takao looked like a girl. The neckline was Victoria style with off the shoulder cut. There was a big bow right on the hip, where the skirt began to flare out.

"[Let me do you hair!]" Before Takao could protest, the blue hair teen blush at how she looked. Maxine back up with bobby pins, and gave the teen a messy bun look. "[Did it come with any hair pieces?]" Takao had to think for a moment before going over to her desk. She open the top drawer. Maxine came over and gasp in surprise.

"[Every few months, my cousin would send these.]" Takao grabbed a one with tiny blue flowers that trail down a thing silver chain and held two tiny blue stones. Maxine was at awe on how pretty the hair pin was. "[This one is called forget me not, I believe that is what these flowers are.]"

"[Its beautiful.]" The blonde carefully set it in. "[Are these real?]" wondered the blonde. Takao just shrug her shoulder. She went to go put on the socks and lace fingerless gloves. Maxine looked into the drawer. She picked up pink metal water lily. Checking over the outfit, Takao noticed the Maxine found a favorite.

"[Do you like it?]" The blonde blush as she was caught daydreaming. She nodded her head as she put it back with the others.

"[They are all very lovely, how come you don't wear them?]" wondered the blonde.

"[I'm always training, and it takes too much effort to get dressed up.]" Takao bluntly stated. "[So? How do I look?]" Takao stood up and did a little spin for the blonde.

"[You look like a girl!]" smiled the blonde. "[Come! We should go outside!]" The blue hair teen's eyes widen like saucers.

"What! No! I thought I was only trying it on!" The blue hair teen began freak out. The blonde let out a sigh.

"[Alright, if you insist but-]" Before Maxine could move another step the door open up.

"Takao! Max-" Standing in the doorway was Ryuunosuke. He stared widen eye at the teens. "Yoshie…" He murmured. His eyes twinkle as they soften their gaze onto the blue hair teen.

"Ah! Grandpa! You should knock!" pouted the blue hair teen as she rushed over to the old man. Ryuunosuke snapped out of his daze and a gentle smile appeared upon his face.

"Takao, darling, you look very pretty! Come on! Lets go show your brother!" The old man grabs the teen's hands and began to drag her away. Takao gasp in surprise as she was being jerked forward. She was being lead away by her grandfather. Maxine giggled as she followed after.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The hum of the computers provides consist sound, which went ignore by the young man, who sat in his chair. Ian was watching all the informative being process on his many monitors.

"Why is it with the world's information why can't I locate Sailor Wind. Something has to be hiding her identity…." Frowning his brows together the purple hair man began to type away.

"Sir… the shop has been set up." Spoke a woman behind him.

"Good! We need to capture Sailor Wind!" Ian waved the monster away. The woman bow as she took her leave.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Walking around shopping district of town, Takao was getting a lot of attention, but the blue hair teen ignore it in favor of hanging out with the blonde. Maxine couldn't help but feel special at the attention that the blue hair teen was giving her.

"Say Takao…" The blue hair teen was busy stuffing her face with a dessert strawberry crepe. "[I want to thank you….]" The blonde began. The blue hair teen looked confused.

"[Thank me? Why? Isn't this something that friends do?]" Wondered the teen. Maxine was taken back by the comment. Takao decided to swallow her food. "[You don't think I am hanging out with you due to sailor scout thing do you?]" Takao stared curiosity at the blonde. Maxine quickly shook her head.

"No…" Max took a moment to think about her words carefully. "[You're getting a lot of attention from the guys.]" She whisper into blue hair teen's ear. Takao's face heat up at the closeness, but realize the blonde was right. Takao's face suddenly turns bright red. She grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and dragged her into a nearby store.

"[Max! I really wish you hadn't said anything! I didn't even notice.]" Takao spoke a low tone. "[For a moment I forgot I was wearing the dress…]" Maxine look discourage by the comment.

"Welcome to our clock shop! Please feel free to look around!" smiled the sales woman. Both girls perked up. Nodding, Takao took her over to showcase of watches.

"I'm sorry Takao…" Maxine began. Takao waved her hand as she began to point out the different watches. "[Oh wow! Are they normally this cheap in Japan?]" Wondered the blonde.

"[No… But it appears this place is having a sale. Oh hey look! This one is really cute!]" Takao drag Maxine over to the theme clocks. There was a dancing mushroom, mini kingdom, but the last one caught both of their attention. "[Hey! This one looks like Dragoon!]" Takao said excitedly. Blonde examined the unique clock.

"[It does… I wonder if he'll like it!]" smiled the blonde.

"[I'll think I buy it!]" Takao pulled open the little purse bag, the blue hair teen flinch realizing how little money she had left. "[Maybe next time…]" the blue hair teen began to weep, while Maxine tried to cheer her up, by offering an ice cream cone.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Oi! I'm home!" came a heavy sigh. Takao sadly walked further into the house.

"Yo Takao!" A familiar raven hair teen came bouncing over. "Whoa! No way! You really are dressed like a girl today!" grinned the older teen.

"Gr! What do you want Ray? I'm already in a crappy mood as it is." Pouted the blue hair teen. Ray chuckled nervously.

"Hey… Hiro got us all a gift! Come check it out!" Ray led her to the kitchen. Grandpa Kinomiya was replacing the family clock.

"Welcome home Takao, I decided to buy replacements clocks for the house. This one is especially for you!" Hiro let out a box. Curious, the blue hair teen took the gift.

"Can I open it now?" She wondered.

"Of course silly." Takao smiled as she gentle peel back the wrapping and lifted the lid.

"Oh my gosh! It's the clock I was looking at early!" Takao squeal in delight. The men in the room just chuckled.

"I've notice you taking an interest in dragons lately, so I figure you might like it!" Takao began sniffling as she hugged her older brother.

"Oh Hiro you're best!" Hiro couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face.

"Ray's got one too!" The older man pointed out. Ray held out a black cat, which Takao squeal in delight on how cute it was.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

"I don't understand how this thing is suppose to look like me!" Dragoon hissed. Takao wearing simple pajamas tops and bottoms was getting the clock ready. "I believe I look more handsome than this stupid thing!" Dragoon nervously poked it with his claw.

"I think its cute looking, besides no one would be able to capture your handsome face." Takao petted the lizard, who began purring. "Besides, my old one needing replacement." The blue hair teen started getting settled into bed. "By the way Dragoon…" The blue lizard pokes his head into view of the teen. "What is our end goal?"

"To find the moon princess, silly." Takao looked away feeling suddenly embarrassed. "You really weren't listening to a thing I said when we first met did you." Dragoon looked slightly annoyed. The blue hair teen chuckled nervously.

"Can I claim was I in shock?" the lizard nodded.

"Of course you can, you've been taking this fighting evil thing in a very chilled manner. Is there anything you wish to get off your shoulders?" wonder the blue lizard. Takao took a moment to think about it.

"Just wondering why the evil is collecting energy?" spoke the teen.

"Yes… I've been wondering about that myself as well." Takao perked up. She quickly sat up in her bed.

"And?"

"Well… I wished I had my memories, so I could make an educated guess." Dragoon stated. "So far, I am able to find legends of moon kingdom from local sources." Takao's brow twitch in annoyances.

"And just how local are we talking about?" wonder the blue hair teen. Dragoon chuckled nervously as he notice the teen's look.

"Your brother research on the moon legend. Is he the one who wrote the love story?" Takao shook her head.

"No… that was my cousin Catherine. She's away at the moment." Takao calmly added. A distance look appeared upon her face. "She's trying to get funding for my Brother's research so he continue his archeology dig, but Hiro got hired by Biovolt. I'm hoping she'll come back soon." Takao whined a bit. "It's tiring being the only girl in the house." The blue hair teen began to pout.

"I see, you do realize the legend talks about an awesome power, that could take over the world." Dragoon stated. Takao looked up in surprise. "Before I had awaken you, I was able to look through news report and discovered few jewelry stores breaks in. It seems our dear friend Soldier Fire is in search of the gem." Takao wiggled her nose.

"Alright, so Soldier Fire is a jewelry thief, what's the big deal?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"The deal is, nothing was taken from the stores. There were flashes of evidences in the cameras that it was him, but most of the time the image is scrabbled. I recommend not to get close to him Takao." Takao nodded her head in understanding. "Also… I have request to make of you." The teen perked up.

"What kind of request Dragoon?" The lizard appeared to be having some internal conflict with himself.

"Would you…" the lizard began, then he took a deep breath. "Would you allow yourself to be kidnap?" Takao's eyes widen brief. "You know that! Never mind! You are too important-"

"I'll do it!" Dragoon looked at the teen with apprehensive look.

"Takao…"

"You wouldn't be asking if you knew there be information that could help our cause, and besides I am able to defend myself little more better than Max.

"Right… So next time we find one of Ian's operations-"

"Yes, yes, I will act frail girl-"

"No Takao! You must be on the defenses! And to never let your guard down is that understood!" The blue hair teen nodded hesitates.

WwWwWwWwWwW

The next morning the blue hair teen rose early than usual. Decided against the training, the teen was going to make an awesome breakfast.

"Takao…" The teen perked up. "Remember our talk." Takao arch a curious brow towards the lizard, but nodded. "Now if excuse me, I need my sleep." The teen chuckled nervously as she made her way downstairs.

"Excuse me coming through!" came a grunt. The teen jumped against the wall in surprise to see her brother rushing down the stairs. Curious, the teen adventured further, to see the kitchen in a complete mess. Her grandfather had already made breakfast for everyone was making everyone lunch. Ray was struggling to put his tie on.

"Takao! If you don't hurry we'll be late for school!" hiss the raven hair teen. Confused, Takao looked towards the clock.

"But is only six thirty, how can we be late when school starts at 8:30?" The Raven hair teen just growled at her.

"Don't question the young boy Takao, now hurry my girl!" Ryuunosuke smiled as he handed each of the children their lunches and piece of toast for breakfast. "Now I need to clean this mess, get the dojo ready- Oh! And I have a meeting with the kendo committee today I need to get ready for!" The old man quickly busy himself with cleaning the kitchen. Finding the whole situation odd, Takao went back up stairs to go change for school.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Walking along the street, Takao was in state of awe see how early shops open up and everyone was rushing around. "This is so weird… Why is everyone running around?" Takao had given Maxine's home and call just to find out the blonde had already left. It odd to hear her father rant on how far behind he was on chores.

"Takao!" came a yell. The voice was not familiar, the teen turn around to see a little blonde boy rushing towards her. The young boy panted as he caught up with her.

"Takao! Something is wrong!" whined the boy.

"Okay, just breathe, first tell me who you are, and what is bothering you." Smiled the blue hair teen. The young boy nodded, as the teen lead them to a quiet park to talk.

"Sorry, my name is Jack! I'm Max's little brother." Takao was quiet impress by the boy's Japanese skills, and she could see the resembles. "Everyone seems to be in a rush." Takao nodded in agreements. "And I think it has something to do with this!" The young boy pulled out a same dragon clock that Takao had in her room. "My dad replaced all the clocks in the house except for mine." Stated the boy.

"Why not yours?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"Mine is from mommy." Stated the boy. Notice the change in the boy's mood, Takao decided not to push the subject. She took the clock. "Max talks an awful a lot about you." Spoke the little boy. Takao tilt her head in curious.

"Oh? And what does she say?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"She says, you're a good friend to relies on when there is trouble. Even though you did reject her offer for dating." Takao giggled nervously at the last comment.

"Thank you Jack, do you need me to walk you to school?" wonder the teen. The young blond boy jumped up from his seat.

"No… I just want to know why everyone is acting so crazy today, and I have feeling you can help with that!" smiled the blond. "Goodbye!" he waved before disappearing from view. Takao did a little wave before narrowing her gaze onto the clock before her.

"Hmm… I wish I knew someone who could analyze this for me… Maybe its from that clock shop that Max and I went to the other day…" Takao gentle put the clock away in her bag. She caught the time in her watch. "Hmm… It appear I am late for school, well I'm sure its not a big deal today. I better go find Max, so I'm not taking on the clock shop alone!"

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ian sat behind his wall of monitors with a smile upon his face. "I'm very impressed how well this mission is going. These humans are so easily manipulated, so glad I got little girls to deal with." Smiled the purple hair man. He leaned back into his chair. With a snap of his fingers, he appeared in the clock shop with the young woman staring up at the huge grandfather clock. "Ramua, you are very good at controlling time," The young woman snapped out of her daze. She turned to face Ian with a blush upon her face. "You seem to paralyzed the human's sense of time."

"I live only to serve you Master Ian." Bow the woman.

"Good keep up the good work and watch your levels, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Ian then disappeared from sight, leaving the woman alone in the shop. She clench her fist as she turn to face the clock, a curse as escape her.

"Who is butting into my work!" she growled.

WwWwWwWwWwWWwWwWwWwWwW

Sitting on a bus, Maxine stared out the window with slight look of irritation. She then began to tap her finger onto her arm. Then she bounced her foot up and down. The sweet look of irritation was over come by annoyances.

"Its going too slow!" the blonde hissed in irritation.

"Hey! This bus is going to slow! Couldn't you make it go faster?" growled a male patron. The bus driver brow twitch.

"Please be quiet! You're not the only one who is getting impatient." The bus driver inform the patron.

"Then do something! Remember you are the one who is driving! Ah!" Maxine was suddenly jerk forward. She landed in the aisle with a heavy thud. The bus driver pushed his way into other lane of on coming traffic.

"There! Happy now! We are now moving!" A maniacal laugh escaped the bus driver as vehicles moved to dodge the on coming bus. A faint dinging ding sound could be heard as Maxine clung onto the pole for dear life.

"Excuse me, I would like to get off the bus." Spoke a grumpy looking woman.

"No! This bus will stop when I say it stops! Mawhahahaha!" The passengers gasp in horror as the bus continued its fanatic driving. A loud honking caught the group's attention as the bus driver gasp before dodging the delivery truck. The bus came to a halting stop.

The bus driver appeared to have snapped out of his craze daze. He wore a looked of confusion. The passengers cursed under their breath and made remarks about the driver driving skills.

"What were you thinking? I don't have time to deal with your nonsense!" Maxine growled at the bus driver who looked depress at his vehicle.

"Max!" The blonde perked up to her name. Turning round she spotted Takao. The blue hair teen came jogging over.

"Oh Takao! What are you doing here?" wondered the blonde.

Maxine stood outside the clock shop with a look of determination upon her face. "So! This is where the monster is hiding out!"

"Max! Get over here!" The blue hair teen pulled the blonde into alley near by. "Maxine, you can't just stand out in the open like that, we need to be stealthy." Takao whispered to the blonde. The blonde wore a look of annoyances.

"I don't have time for this! If you think the clock store is behind this then we should just charge in!" growled the teen.

"Wow Max, usually you're rather nervously about going in to attack a monster." Takao chuckled nervously.

"Look! I have a lot to do today! I need to finish homework, eat my snacks, reading my comic books, and clean up my dad's shop! Then I can finally take a bath… Oh crap! I didn't realize how late it was!" The blonde began to freak out. Takao took a step back as she waved her hands in defense manner.

"Okay, I get it, you're very busy, maybe we can sneak in through the back?" wonder the teen. Maxine just growled in impatiently.

"Screw the planning! Let's just blast our way through! Water power make up!"  
yelled the blonde. Takao stood back in shock, not knowing what to do. She decided to follow the blonde's intuition and transform. "Right! Lets go! Hydro blast!" Sailor Water waved her warms around and blasted a hole into the metal sheeting. Both girls ran inside.

Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze as she notice the energy in the air seem odd.

"Oi! Up ahead there's a door!" shouted Sailor Water. Sailor Wind notice it. She kicked it open and the two stood before a beautiful woman.

"Whose there?" wondered the woman as she narrowed her gaze onto the two girls. Sailor Water went through the speed without Wind, who stood back in awe at the blonde.

"UH! Yes we are here to fight you!" Sailor Wind got into battle stances.

"Ho ho! Well, I am very impress to see you girls here, I never except you two come so early!" smiled the woman.

"I cannot forgive anyone who toys with a girl's time, even with a coo, coo clock! In the name of the moon! I will punish you!" Sailor Water stood in her stances.

"Heh, you know nothing of the powers you are trifling with! You are both going to die here!" The beautiful woman had change into a strange looking monster. "My name is Ramue, a time servant, now follow me if you dare Sailor Water!" With the snap of her fingers, the grandfather clock began to glow and she disappeared into a doorway.

"Come on Wind! We can not allow her to escape!" Sailor Water bolted forward. Sailor Wind gasp as she quickly chased after the blonde.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Back at the Kinomiya residents, Dragoon rose from his nap. The lizard began to work out the kinks in his long body. "Hmm… Now where is that girl?" the lizard closed his eyes as he tried to focuses his energy. He was suddenly stuck by negative flash. Dragoon's open his eyes widen. "Damn it! I forgot to put a protection spell on Maxine as well!" The lizard began to curse his ignorance. He started to float up, but suddenly droop at the last second. "Arg! I'm so tired… That protection shield took a lot more than except… I need to find the girls!" With a grunt, the lizard floated out the open window and went to search. _Please be already._

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The girls entered a room, Sailor Water growled in frustration, discovering it was empty.

"I'm tired of this game of cat and mouse! Come out where ever you are!" Sailor Water yelled out.

"Uh! Sailor Water, you need to calm down! We are in the monster's territory! We don't even know the extend of her powers." The blue hair teen tried to calm the blonde down. A deep rich chuckled fill the air as the monster's voice echo saying how she waiting in one spot.

"I'm coming after you!" Sailor Water stomp forward and kicked another door open while Sailor Wind nervously walk in after.

"This is trouble, the energy in here is heavy and very distorted. I can not make sense of it." Sailor Wind looked nervously around the room. "Sailor Water do you know- eh?" The blonde had bolt forward and was looking around.

"Come out! For I am the champion of justice! I will right wrong and… why is everything getting so big!" Sailor Wind pulled the blonde back towards her. Sailor Water had change back to her younger self. "What is going on Sailor Wind?" whimper the young blonde child. Sailor Wind looked nervously towards the young child, who could barely fit the sailor costume she was given. It only a took a moment, but Sailor Water had return back to her normal self. "Oh my! That was scary!" Sailor Water held herself.

"Sailor Water, you have to be careful, I'm sure this place is rig with time traps. I'm trying to make sense of the energy in the air." Sailor Wind tried to explain to the blonde. Sailor Water looked confused for a moment then a thought stuck her. The blonde had worried look upon her face.

"But I don't want to be an old lady!" cry the blonde.

"She's over there! I know it!" spoke a new voice. Both girls barely had time to register whom spoken. They only saw a silver flash. Cautiously, the girls decided to follow the burr further into the weird place they were in.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze onto the clock shop. "Something doesn't feel right about this…" grumble the teen. He threw a red father, which shattered a glass window.

"Wait!" yelled a voice. Surprise, the teen took out his bow and arrow. Looking around, he spotted the familiar blue lizard. "Oh good! I finally found you." Panted the little lizard. Soldier Fire looked curiously at the lizard.

"Aren't you Sailor Wind's guardian?" wonder Dual hair warrior.

"Yes! But I seen her and Sailor Water are both in danger! I'm having a hard time sense their energies!" Dragoon sounded panic. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze.

"I'm worried it could be worse than it appears. Come, I think the monster is hiding in here!" Both leap into the clock shop, through the broken window. "They're not here…" He began to look around. Then a gasp caught his attention. His eyes turn towards the grandfather clock, but it looked warp.

"Oh no! What have I done!" Dragoon stared in horror at the sight before them.

"What are you talking about? Do you know who did this?" wondered the Fire soldier. Dragoon shook his head.

"No… But I had insistence that Sailor Wind allow herself to be capture." Spoke Lizard.

"You what!" Soldier Fire began to tremble, for he was angry with the guardian.

"We don't know why our opponent is collecting energy, I was hoping Sailor Wind would be able to sneak in without detection, but with this new operation, I forgot to put a protection spell over Sailor Water." The lizard confessed.

"Well… we need to find some way into this clock, this has to be where they are being kept." Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze onto the object.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Ramue, you little fool." The voice echo through the area, but Sailor Wind was able to pin point the location as the two ran in the direction of the sound. "What made you think you can get away with the large amount of time manipulation?"

"Gr! You have no power in this domain!" hissed the woman as the girls came into view. Ramue was being held against mask dragon looking warrior, while a pale man dressed in red leather vest, with a blowy white shirt and pair of black slacks was drilling her.

"Uh but ramue my dear, we are no longer in the Japan now are we?" smiled the man as the look of horror was place upon the woman. "And you are using your powers without permission."

"No! Please wait Master Boris!" pleaded the woman.

"Kill her Metal." The mask warrior nodded as they quickly beheaded the woman. The man looked confused as he looked around. "Strange, the time dimension should have disappeared." Spoke the man. There was sharp intake of air, which caught the man's attention. "Oh… I see we have company." Smiled the man.

Sailor Water stared wide eye at the headless body. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze onto the two.

"Who are you?" came a growl. This had caused the man's smile to widen.

"Me? Isn't it proper introduction to introduce yourself before asking your opponent's name?" the man continued to smile. The two girls didn't say anything. "Fine, have it your way. I am known as Boris Kuznetsov aka: The time guardian." He took a bow towards the girls. "Now its your turn." Spoke the man. Sailor Wind took a step forward.

"I am Sailor Wind, the champion of justice." Stated the blue hair warrior.

"Sailor Wind? Never heard of you. You must be a mistake." Smiled the man as he dash forward. "Then you shall die!" Sailor Water let out a scream of terror, as Sailor Wind's eyes widen. The sound of metal clashing against each other had echo through out the dimension. "What is this? Why do you protect them?" wonder Boris.

"They were not our targets." Came distorted voice. "You girl! What is your name?" Sailor Water looked up as her body tremble.

"I'm Sailor Water, the guardian of mercury." Came a whimper.

"Sailor Water?" Boris arched a brow as he looked between the two. "I have heard you my little blonde, but you…" Boris narrowed his gaze onto Sailor Wind. "The champion of justice, you are going to be interesting specimen to discover." Smiled pale man.

"And what about you!" asked Sailor Wind. "Why do you hide your face?" The mask dragon warrior looked surprise by the statement.

"Probably the same reason you do, to hide my true identity" Sailor Wind's eyes widen as she stared at the mask warrior before her. "Our time is running out," murmured the warrior.

"Right! You get to live another day!" smiled the pale man. The two turn to leave.

"Wait!" Pausing in their movements.

"What now? Don't you realize how busy we are?" wonder Boris.

"Why are you collecting energy?" Sailor Wind asked. Boris burst out laughing. A look of confusion appeared on both girls. Boris walked over and grabbed Sailor Wind by the chin.

"You silly girl, there is much more going on than just collecting energy. It seems you have a great destiny in all of this. I look forward to see how your future turns out to be." Boris breath sent a chill down Takao's spine. The blue hair teen wasn't too sure if she could trust herself. "Until next time Sailor Wind pozzhe." The pale man and the mask warrior disappeared in twist of space. The area around them had began to crumble.

"We need to get out of here! Before we get stuck and trap in this dimension." The two started running in a direction they came from.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

"We have to destroy the clock!" Soldier Fire pulled out his bow and arrows and aimed at the face of the grandfather clock.

"Wait! Something is happening!" The dual hair soldier grind his teeth, he was about to protest until he notice the clock was changing back. "What does this mean?"

"Damn it! They could be dead!" growled Soldier Fire. He pulled his arrow back, getting ready to fire it until he heard screaming.

"Run Water! Run!" Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. The scream of terror filled the air caused the two to wonder what to do next.

"Wah! But Wind!" came a whimper.

"Just move your big ass!" Then before either one could say another word, the two girls came flying out of the clock. They both crash into Soldier Fire.

"Are we back?" Sailor Water looked around in a panic. She pushed all her weight onto the blue hair teen.

"Arg! If you weren't squishing me- ah!" Sailor Water looked around in a mild confusion, then she realized what was going on beneath her.

"Oh my Sailor Wind!" Sailor Water had accidently push Sailor Wind into Soldier Fire. They're lips were touching, and both were staring in shock at each other. "If you were going to do that you should have told me!" teased the blonde. The blue hair warrior growled as she pushed herself up. She was the one who broke the contact first.

"You brat! How dare you!" Sailor Wind growled in frustration. Soldier Fire pushed himself onto his elbows. He then reached up to touch his lips. The dual hair teen was in disbelief on what had just happen. The clock and the shop had surrounded them had disappeared.

"Damn it! We need to hide!" Three quickly disappeared in alley way. Sailor Water was panting heavily as she leaned against the wall.

"That's it! I'm going to start taking the slow way!" stated the blonde. The blue hair warrior looked annoy by the comment.

"Oi! Sai-" Soldier Fire paused in his words as he blue hair warrior's attention. His cheeks turn dust pink. With how close they were, he could make out the color of her eyes.

"Yes, Soldier Fire?" her voice was innocent with a bit of scratchiness to it.

"Um… I umm…" The dual hair warrior's face slowly turned red. Sailor Wind looked confused by the action.

"What's wrong? Cat's caught your tongue?" smiled the blue hair teen. A giggle escaped her.

"Oooh Wind! How cheeky of you." Sailor Wind's face turned red with embarrassment. Sailor Water giggled.

"Enough girls! Soldier Fire and I were both very worried!" Soldier Fire nodded his head. "I'm sure he just wants to make sure that both of you are okay, aren't I right?" Soldier Fire once again nodded his head. "Now both of you apologizes for embarrassing the young man!" Sailor Water did a big dramatic sorry, as she began to report on what happen inside the clock. Sailor Wind approached the older guardian.

"I guess… I'm sorry for worrying you." She began as she started to fiddle with her thumbs and chew on her lower lip. "And, for the accidently kiss. That wasn't my inattention." Spoke the blue hair warrior. Soldier fire nodded.

"Yeah… no problem, but I have to ask this…" The blue hair warrior perked up. "You wouldn't mind…." Now Soldier Fire started to fiddle around. "You know what, never mind, I'll see you around Wind!" With that, the red soldier took off running leaving Sailor Wind to wonder.

"Wind!" The teen snapped to attention. "Water tells me you guys ran into another general?" The blue hair teen let out a heavy sigh.

"It's complicated, can I tell you at home?" wonder the teen. The blue lizard nodded his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR PLOT**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 7

Ian, a young man with a long nose stood in front of the grand desk, while his boss was finishing signing papers. The older man didn't look please by the young man's results.

"Sir?" he began.

"Ian." Ian froze in his spot. The older man let out a heavy sigh. "I am used to operations falling through, but that is with more experiences soldiers. You have two new guardians, who can barely grasp onto the idea of what we are doing." Stated the older man.

"Sir! Please let me explain. I had the girls trap in another dimension-"

"Ian!" the man interrupted the young man. "I didn't call you here to fire you, I called you here to asked about this strange anomaly." Ian perked up to this new piece of information. "This is what I received from the other agents." The older man drop a file onto his desk, which Ian grabbed and began to look through. His eyes widen.

"I need to analyze this in order for it to make sort of sense." Ian narrowed his gaze onto the data in front of him. Looking over it, the only thing that caught his interested was the times. He what it is the moment he saw it.

"I'm sending for Sergei." Ian was surprise by the comment. "I know I said I will wait, but something has come up." The old man picked up the phone and started to dial number.

"Sir…" Ian open to mouth to say something but closed it as he notices his boss was ignoring him. Then he took his leave. Exiting out of the office, Ian was greeting with the mediocre lifestyle of the humans. Each of them works at the same time and each day. Not wanting to be nothing more than just to live the lifestyle they were given. They were domestic. Not one could hack a system and create firewalls like he could. He clench onto the file with in his hands. He took a deep breath before disappearing into a familiar doorway. "So Boris, you think you can just jump in and steal my operation." The door had disappear behind him as he was in his dim office. He pulled his chair and hop right in it. He cracked his knuckles as they hover over the keyboard. "You'll won't know what hit you." A strange new smile appeared upon Ian's face as he began to pound away at the keys.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao let out a heavy sigh as she slowly made her way back home. She stood in the glow of the sun setting. "Why does the day have to be so long a tiring?" groaned the blue hair teen. She paused as she finally reached the top of the Kinomiya's estate.

{I don't mean to brag, but my family is very well off. The kinomiya's come from a long line of samurai, and rumor has it we also from dragon.}

Takao stop before the main temple, where a huge turquoise blue dragon hung.

{Legend says a mighty dragon warrior name Jiji, came from the heavens to help fight a great evil, when the said evil was defeat, Jiji had no way to go back home, so he made his home on earth.}

Takao narrowed her gaze onto the dragon.

{Even though it might be a fairy tale; I can not help but wonder if it was true.}

"Oi Takao!" called a familiar voice. Perking up, the teen raised a brow as she notice it was familiar raven hair teen. Ray was dress in tradition priest clothing as he came jogging over. "Where have you been?" scowled the older teen. Takao wore a look of confusion. "I've trying to call you." Takao reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It was dead. The blue hair teen chuckled nervously. "Never mind that, Grandpa wants to have a family meeting. Come on," The older teen took her hand and lead to the main house.

{Ray, is supposed to be adoptive brother, but I can not help but crush on the guy. He's so smart, strong, and he's a very good at cook!}

Takao blush as she looked at their joined hands. They came to the practice room of the house.

"Oh Takao, how nice of you to finally join us." Hiro spoke sarcastically. Takao arch a brow together her older brother.

"Stop that Hiro!" Their grandfather scowled the young man. "I'm sure Takao has a reasonable explanation on why she was late today." Stated the old man.

"Uh, not to be rude, but why are we all gather?" wondered the young teen taking the attention off of her.

"Your cousin Catherine is coming back." Stated the old man. A groan escape the other two, which made Takao look at them.

"Why is it such an issue for Catherine to come back?" wonder the blue hair teen as she looked at the two. "I, personally would enjoy some female company in this household." She added on.

"The issue isn't Catherine herself." Her brother began.

"But her father, she's only coming here to escape him." Ray added on. "The whole situation sounds like a trouble." The raven hair teen didn't look please.

"That's enough!" Both young men flinch as the elder Kinomiya spoke. "We will welcome Catherine with open arms." Both the males nodded their heads in agreements. "Takao… Seeing as you are the only girl here…" Grandpa looked puzzled for a moment. "You know what never mind. You and Ray can clean up her old bedroom, so it ready for when she comes." Stated the old man. Takao stood up to follow Ray, while Hiro and their grandfather exchange few more words. Going to the linen closet, Takao grab a fresh bed sheets and blankets, while Ray grabbed a mop and bucket.

"You think the room would be clean enough for those?" wondered the raven hair teen. Takao looked down at the stuff and let out a heavy sigh. She put them back and went to grab cleaning supplies as well.

"Ray…" The two walked up stairs.

"Yeah?" Turning, the two went to the room at the end of the hallway.

"What is Catherine like?" wonder the blue hair teen as the two went to cleaning and dusting the room.

"She's…" Ray took a moment to think about his words. "She's girly, compare to you." Stated the teen. Takao looked up in mild surprise. "Oh come now Takao, you should know that, with the dresses she sends you." The blue hair teen let out a sigh. She was hoping to find companionship with the other female Kinomiya. Though Takao had a hard time putting a face to the name. The two didn't take long to have the room ready.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao walked along the sidewalk with Maxine. They had just finish school for the day, the blue hair teen didn't know how to ask her blonde friend.

"Takao…." The teen perked up.

"You've been sighing all day, what's troubling you?" wondered the blonde.

"I've hearing weird rumors going around school." The two stop at a bus stop. The blonde gave her friend her full attention. "People are saying we own a bus that is kidnapping people." The blonde nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh yes, it called the six o'clock curse bus. Rumor has it that about fifty people have gone missing, and the police have kept it a secret for a while now, but you know people's families." Takao nodded her head. "Its says the bus disappeared at the Sendaizaka area…" Takao shrived at the name.

"That's creepy…" tremble the blue hair teen. Maxine tilt her head in curious.

"Why?" Takao smiled at the blonde.

"Sendaizaka is a five point entrance, it's an urban legend thing. You don't need to worry about it." Takao waved her head at the blonde who nodded her head.

"Anyway, I need to go cram classes." The blue hair teen perked up.

"Cram? Oh I've notice your Japanese has improved."

"Thanks, [My dad has enlisted me in cram school, hoping to improve my grades since the school is getting tired of translating all of my test.]" Takao frown her brows at the thought.

"[Really? Are your grades that bad?]" wonder the blue hair teen.

"[Yeah… expect the ones that are in English,]" The blonde giggled in mild defeat. "[Anyway, I'm sorry I can't help you with your problem Takao, I'll call you later!]" At that moment, Maxine's bus had arrived leaving the blue hair teen alone.

When she arrived onto the grounds of her home, she noticed her grandfather chatting up some high school girls. The blue hair teen shook her head as she notice Ray was sweeping the grounds.

"Hey." The raven hair teen's face lit up as he spotted her. "So, what's grandpa doing? Hoping to one of them would volunteer to become a shrine maiden?" Takao joked.

"Heh, I don't know why you joke about it when you know that's what he's actually doing." The blue hair teen let out a heavy sigh. "Besides, I think it's the only fun he gets now days when he's not out judging competitions." Takao pout as she watched her grandfather continued to lie to the girls about their love lives. Then something from corner of her eye caught her attention.

"That's new hire that Grandpa got. His name is Ivan. He started here about a week ago, working part-time." Ray inform as he went back to his sweeping. "He's an odd one." Takao narrowed her gaze onto the new figure.

"Do we know anything about him?" wonder the teen. Ray looked surprised.

"Are you kidding? Grandpa just hired the guy off the street, your brother is going crazy about it. Its not that we don't have the money for it; Hiro just wish that Grandpa did a background check on the people he hires." Takao nodded her head in understanding. The high school girls left giggling saying some things about their grandfather, causing both teens to sigh depressing moods. Ray was about to go scowl the old man until a middle age woman came storming over.

"Excuse me! But where is the head priest of this temple!" hissed the woman. Ray narrowed his gaze as he straightens his posture. The woman appeared to be very upset about something, which it made Takao nervous.

"What seems to be problem madam?" The raven hair teen kept his cool.

"My daughter didn't come home yesterday after buy an amulet from your shrine!" growled the woman. "I hear your head priest always does his does his so-called special ceremony at 5:30! Are you sure he's not trying to force people to take the six o'clock bus?" sneer the woman as she glared at the two teens. Takao was trembling behind Ray.

"Excuse me madam, but that ceremony last for an hour and its martial arts instructions that's been going on for couple years now. Now if you have a need to report a missing person you should go to the police. They were here earlier this week getting our schedule of our ceremonies." The older woman gasp while Takao stood in awe at Ray. "Your missing daughter has nothing to do with our grandfather, maybe you check with her friends before placing the blame on someone else first!" The raven hair teen had controlled his tone, but Takao notice his grip on the broom stick.

"My goodness! I cannot believe how rude you are!" The woman dared to say as she was frazzled and appeared to have lost the argument.

"Rude? You are the rude one, coming here and blaming us for your missing daughter! Please leave these sacred grounds now." The older woman tremble in her spot before leaving. She stomped away before sticking her tongue out at the two.

A deep melody chuckle filled the air catching the teens' attention. "Oh my, she's a feisty one." Takao's eyes light up as they grandfather came over.

"Grandpa!"

"Welcome home Takao." The old man patted the blue hair teen, who looked to be enjoying the attention. "Ray-"

"Grandpa!" The two paused in the happy moment. "When will you stop flirting with anything that walks on two legs! We are receiving horrible rumors about this place due to your flirting!" scowled the teen. The broom snapped within the teen's grasp

"Ray," the old man began. The teen looked away.

"I'm sorry to have yelled. I need to go cleanse my soul now since I'm filled with rage." Old man stopped the teen.

"I'm sorry my attitude causing you great pains my boy, but I just want to congratulated you on how well you handle that woman. You may leave." Ray did a quick bow before heading towards a certain build on the grounds.

"Grandpa…" Takao began. The older man perked as he gave his youngest grandchild a warm smile. "I know your flirt annoying Ray, but I don't mind it at all!" smiled the blue hair teen.

"Oh Takao, I know Ray wasn't really anger about the flirting." The teen looked up at her grandfather with big curious eyes. "Its this kidnapping thing; its bothering both Ray and your brother. The two of them have been spending a lot of time in the cleansing house, though if you ask me! I think they been engaging in some adult activities." Winked the old man. Takao gasp horror as her face turn red.

"Grandpa please! I'm only fourteen!" Takao covered her face in embarrassment and in shock. "You shouldn't even be comfortable talking about that!" hissed the teen while the old man burst out laughing.

"Oh Takao, you don't realize how many of Ray's girlfriends I have to put up with, I'm just the glad the boy is responsible when it comes to the sort of thing." Smiled the old man. Takao's face was beet red and the old man could swear he saw streaming leaving the teen. "Well, you better get onto that homework Takao!" The old man left chuckling to himself.

Takao let out a heavy sigh as she dropped onto her bed. Dragoon poked his head out from the cubby he took for his own.

"What's wrong darling?" wondered the blue lizard.

"I rather not talking about it!" a light pink blush appeared upon the blue hair teen's cheeks.

"I see, anyway, I was wondering if you want check out some sailor business with me?" The teen perked up. "I think I may have a lead on what is going with kidnapping." Smiled the lizard.

"Right, should we call Maxine?" Dragoon nodded his head as Takao took out her cell phone and text the blonde.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao and Maxine both came jogging to Sendaizaka area, which wasn't far from the Kinomiya estate.

"So, this is sendiazaka?" Takao nodded her head as Maxine looked around. Then they spotted a group of high school kids waiting at the bus stop. The blue hair teen gasps in surprise as she notice the charms.

"No! They all have Kinomiya shrine charms with them!" The blue hair teen began to groan in despair. Maxine nudge the teen as they came over to the group.

"[But they all looked to be in some sort of trances.]" Maxine comment as they went to the end of the line.

"[Oh dear, I wonder if they are all in love with someone. That's a lot of love charms, no wonder Grandpa needs help.]" The blue hair teen comment.

"[I wonder if they really work?]" wondered the blonde as a pink blush was painted over her cheeks. Takao giggled nervously. "[Do you think they understand what love really is?]" The blue hair teen looked surprise by the comment. "[Look! Here comes the bus!]"

Looking down the road, Takao narrowed her gaze. It was the 66 Sendaizaka city bus. From what the teen could tell, it looked normal enough. When it came to a complete stop and the doors open, Takao was flood with negative energy that it sent chills down her spine. The students in trances started to climb onto the bus.

"Right! Come on Takao." The blue hair teen refused to move.

"No! I don't feel right about it!" whined the teen. Maxine looked confused as she tried to push the teen onto the bus.

"Takao!"

"No! I don't want to! I'm too scared!" The blue hair teen flung herself onto the bus stop sign and began to cry. Causing both Max and Dragoon to look confused.

The bus driver had murmured something before closing its doors. "Well, it looks like we missed our chance," Dragoon spoke up. Then bus began to drive away and before their eyes, it lifted into the air and disappeared into a hole. The trio stood in shock at what just happen,

"[Did-Did that really just happen?]" gasp Maxine.

"[Wah! They are being carried to the underworld!]" cried Takao. Dragoon and Maxine took a closer look towards the teen. "[Hiro always told me that sendiazaka was the entrances to the underworld, and if I was ever a bad girl. The demons would come out and drag me to hell!]" wailed the blue hair teen. Maxine and Dragoon did not look impressed.

"I can not believe you actually believe that story Takao. You do realize that your brother told you that, so you wouldn't misbehave." The blue hair teen continued to whimper.

"I know, but still! Hearing a rumor about Sendiazaka brought back all those awful memories." Takao had calm down enough to speak as she began to sniffle. Maxine let out exasperated sigh.

"[Oh Takao… what am I going to do with you?]" wondered the teen.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

On the bus, the bus driver smiled at the passengers that were out cold. She grabbed the two-way radio.

"Today's operation was a success Ian." The bus driver spoke into the radio.

"Prefect, those who offer a pray to the temple should have a huge deposit of energy for us, make sure it collect it all!"

"Yes sir!" a sadistic smile appears upon the bus driver's face. A flash of light appeared.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

The next morning, Takao walked into the kitchen with in zombie like state. The trio of men gasp in horror at the state of the youngest kinomiya was in.

"Morning, is there coffee?" came a whimper as the teen slump against the table. Grandpa Kinomiya raised a brow in concern towards the teen.

"Is something bothering you Takao dear?" Ray decided not to comment and eat his breakfast. Hiro poured a cup of coffee for Takao, putting cream and sugar in front of her. The blue hair teen groan in exhaustion She put the sugar into the cream; mixing the two together then pouring it into the coffee.

"No… I've been a good little girl." Came a whine as she sipped the now sugary drink. "I swear! I don't want to go to the underworld." The teen face planted the table. The trio of men looked at each other, before the two turned to glare at Hiro.

"What? I haven't told her that story in ages." Grumble Hiro. Ryuunosuke turn his attention to his granddaughter.

"Uh… I'm sure there is no doubt that you've been a good girl Takao. Do you want to share with us what has been bothering you?"

"No… it's personal." The old man got an alarming look upon his face.

"Right personal… Can't wait until your cousin comes back!" Ryuunosuke smiled. He then excused himself and went on with his morning duties. Hiro also left for work. Ray rinses his dishes and put them in them in the dishwasher.

"Ray!" The raven hair teen flinch as he walked over towards the over tired teen.

"Yes Takao?" The blue hair teen turn her head to the side.

"I've seen it." she whisper. Ray wore a look of confusion.

"Seen what Takao?"

"I've seen the Sendiazaka bus disappeared into the underworld!" whimper the teen. Ray was now even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" The older teen came closer and rest his hand onto her forehead. "You feel alright." He kneeled down and got closer look at her face. "You just look tired, didn't get much sleep last night?" The teen shook her head.

"You know that rumor about the missing people?" Ray's eyes widen at the piece of information. "Well, I decided to see if it was true, and I went to the bus stop. Then the bus came and picked up the peoples. Then the bus floated into the air and disappeared into the underworld Ray! The stories were true! I never believe them until yesterday." Whined the blue hair teen. The raven hair teen had strange look upon his face, which went unnoticed by the younger teen.

"I think you should stay home today Takao. You need your rest. I'll get grandpa to call in for you." The blue hair teen whined. Ray just rolled his eyes and picked up the girl with ease. Takao let out a sigh as she snuggled closer to the raven hair teen.

"You smell pretty today…" she murmured before falling asleep. Ray's couldn't help the pink blush that appeared upon his cheeks.

"Hey! You can't just fall asleep after making a comment like that!" He tried to wake her up, but his only reply was a snore. "Oh come on man!" Ray took the young teen to her room. The teen noticed the odd mess in one the shelves above her head. "Geeze, someone would think your keeping a pet here." Picking up the pieces of paper and sticks, Ray picked up strange jade pen. "Huh? How did this get here?" Takao rolled over and yelled out something, which caused the older teen to jump back. Then Ray realized the younger teen was still asleep. "Oh Takao, your going to give me grey hairs one of these days." Whined the older teen. Standing up, the teen left. A pair of blue eyes glowed in the dark as the watched the teen left. Curious, they decided to follow the teen.

The raven hair teen talks to the elder, before setting off on his way. Dragoon watched the raven hair teen. It looked as though the teenager was normal afterschool, and dragon notice the teen going to the bus stop. The raven hair teen looked around to make sure no one watching, before murmuring something.

"What are you doing?" The lizard watched with great interested. Dragoon took a sharp breath in as he realized what the young man was doing. "Shit. I didn't realize how much spiritual energy this kid had… damn it, I hope mine wasn't negative." For a moment, Dragoon thought he was found out, but the teen appeared be looking over the tree. A curse left the teen's lips and he made his way back to the estate.

Ray narrowed his gaze onto the new worker, before going inside the building.

"Hey Dragoon?" The lizard had just entered the girl's room. He was happy to the teen well rested. "Do you know who was in my room?" Dragoon tilted his head.

"It was Ray, I left him a little surprise for him." stated the lizard.

"You what!" Dragoon looked surprise by the outburst. "That is just gross Dragoon!"

"Gross? I left him a green pen, thinking he might be a soldier as well." Takao looked surprised by the comment.

"Oh… I thought you poop." Spoke the teen. Dragoon looked a put off and annoyed by the teen.

"You think, I do that in your bedroom! Please! I have a favorite spot outside in the garden." Takao began to apologize to the blue lizard.

"Hey! You think Ray is one of us?" wondered the teen.

"Hmm… If not, then the boy has strong spiritual energy. He could be good as a seer for us." Spoke the lizard.

"A seer?"

"Someone who sees flashes of the future and the past and gives advice to those who are concern with premeditations. They heed to call of time and tried keep the flow going at ease," Dragoon informed. Takao nodded her head in understanding.

"The heed of time huh? Now where did I hear that before?" wondered the blue hair teen.

"Anyway! We should go." Takao perked up.

"Where to?"

"You'll see." Curious, the blue hair teen followed the lizard.

Takao pouted as she hid around the corner from the bus stop. Dragoon has used her phone to text Maxine to meet them at the bus stop.

"This is not fair Dragoon!" whined the teen.

"Please, if I had said where we were going, would you have came?" The blue hair teen continued to pout.

"Maxine is so late! She did say she'll come right?" the lizard nodded his head. Then the lizard noticed the bus.

"Takao! Get ready! The bus is coming." The feeling of dread consume the teen as she clung onto one of the temples sign post. "Takao! Quit being a baby and get in line!" hissed lizard. The teen whimper, then an idea came to her.

"I know! I am going to use a disguises!" The teen snapped her fingers in delight. Dragoon shot the teen an odd look. Takao took out the magical pen. She quietly murmured the magical words and transform into a bus attendant. Again, the disguises gave the blue hair teen more of a curvy figure and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"What? That's what you choose?" Teen stood up and went racing towards the bus.

"Hold it right there!" Two hopped onto bus, and the sight before them left them in shock. Everyone who was on the bus was out cold. Dragoon narrowed his gaze as he exam the group. "Its my duty to ensure the passengers are safe and comfortable during their travel! Now explaining the meaning of this!" growled the blue hair teen. The bus driver just laugh as the doors closed behind Takao. The blue hair teen gasps and lost her footing as the bus took off into the air. The teen had grabbed onto one of the seats. She flung one leg out, so Dragoon had some thing to stop himself with. Both gasp in horror as they were disappearing into the strange hole. Maxine had just watch them disappear before falling onto the ground in defeat.

"No! I was too late…" she whimpered.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ray was about to enter the cleansing build again, but stopped when he notice the new hire coming back from the woods. The raven hair teen began to contemplating his next actions. A look of determination was place upon the teens face as he walked over to the new hire.

"So, you are the origin of the evil, that I've feeling lately Ian." Ian gave the teen an odd look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." His words fell from his mouth with ease, making the teen wonder if he was mistaken, but he decided to push it.

"Don't play dumb with me! I trusted my instincts this long; you are the main instigator behind all of this! Show me your true form!" hiss the raven hair teen. Ian frowned his gaze in annoyances then an idea came to him.

"Sure, I'll show you my true form! But in here!" Ian had summoned his strange door and which open and pulled the raven hair teen inside. Ian chuckled to himself as slammed the door shut.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao came flying out of the bus bawling her head off with Dragoon trying to calm her.

"Takao! You need to get a hold of yourself." Growled the lizard as he was getting tired of this cry baby attitude that teen had adopted.

"But I can't get a hold of myself! We are in the underworld! I'm scared!" wailed the teen. The bus driver came bolting out as another portal appeared. Ray fell out and the driver caught him. Takao sat on the ground with a look of shock and surprise upon her face. "That's Ray! Why is he here!" wondered the teen. "Oh! He's been engaging in too many adult activities." Muttered the teen. Dragoon stared widen at the blue hair teen.

"What the hell are you talking about!" came a hiss. The bus driver began to change into creepy scarecrow. It chuckled as it held Ray by the neck.

Takao was still whimper and sniffling on the ground. Dragoon came floating over.

"Takao! We are not in the underworld! This is the normal evil we deal with! Stop this childish fear and transform into Sailor wind!"

"Just let me cry for a while more!" whimper the teen. Takao then took a deep breath before standing up in fight stance making Dragoon wonder what was going on with the teen. Grabbing the metal broach, Takao yelled the magical words which transform her. "I am the pretty sailor soldier of love and justice name Sailor Wind!" The blue hair warrior did her poses.

"So, you finally showed up, I've been waiting." It spoke with annoyances and impatient. The scarecrow narrowed their gaze onto the girl. The raven hair teen finally came to.

"What is?" Ray realized he was being held by his neck. The hold had tighten as he began to struggle. He gritted his teeth.

"Bah! Then you should have used a less scarier option! Now I command you to let Ray and the rest of these people go!" Sailor Wind glared at the monster with determination. She then pulled off her tiara and threw it at the monster who dodged it with ease. Dragoon came zooming after and distract the monster as the discus came flying back. The scarecrow smacked the lizard away and caught the tiara.

"Do you really except to defeat me with this little toy?" wondered the creature.

"No! But I except you to be trapped." Sailor Wind pointed a finger at the scarecrow. Before the monster could do anything, the tiara had grew and trapped it within its binds. Ray was able to get free. Dragoon and Sailor Wind came to his side.

He rubbed his neck as he glared at the creature. "Damn it! That's going to leave a mark." He cursed.

"Are you alright?" The raven hair teen blinked in surprise at the young teen before him. She was pretty, but she reminded him a lot of Takao, if she would dress up more like a girl.

"Ray! You need to used green pen I left you." Spoke Dragoon. Ray raised a brow as he looked at the two.

"Okay, this is a first for me a talking cat thing… Wait minute! I've seen you around the temple!" Exclaim the teen.

"Not at the moment! Quickly take out that pen, and repeat the words after me!" hiss the lizard. Ray nodded his head as he grabbed the jade pen from his pocket. "You are the soldier of lighting, you specialize in energy and plant life around you. Now say Jupiter power!" The scarecrow broke free from its binds.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if it helps to destroy this thing then why not!" Ray yelled out the words and his body was consumed in green light. When the light died, Ray was wearing a green style tunic leather amour that proved easy movement. His headgear had given him cat ear and allowed his long hair remind in its binds. Ray narrowed his gaze onto the monster before him.

"You are going down!" he hissed as he bolted forward. He leaped up and strike with a lighting punch. Dragoon was surprise how quickly the raven hair teen was able to call upon his powers. The monster had block. The attack had destroy the monster's arms. "Lighting strike!" yelled the teen. The monster had cried out, as it was vaporizes before their eyes.

Sailor Wind stared at the Soldier before her with stars in her eyes. She was beyond amaze. "Oh Wow! You are so cool" She gushed. The raven teen couldn't help but blush at the words. "I can not believe you took out that monster all on your own!" The teen chuckled.

"Oh geeze thanks, um… do I know you?" wonder the Raven hair teen. Sailor Wind smiled as she popped off her mask for a second. Ray's eyes widen in realization.

"Shh! It's a secret, I can't let everybody know I am super hero, but since we are living together!" She winked at him.

"Oh wow… Now everything is starting to make sense now." Spoke the teen. The blue hair warrior was curious on what was going through the teen's head.

"Enough of the warm feelings, we have new trouble!" The teens looked towards the lizard, then they followed his line of sight. "The portal is closing! I'm guessing it has to do with the monster that Ray just destroy." Dragoon added on. The two teens gasp in horror.

"Then how we do escape with the people?" wonder Sailor Wind. "There is no way we can push all of these buses out." The blue hair teen began to panic.

"Don't you have someone else? Another ally to hold the portal open?" wonder Ray. Just as the words left the raven hair teen's lips a blue light shine through the black hole.

"Heh, go figure. Max found someway to hold the portal open." Smiled the lizard.

"Great! Then how do we get the buses out of here?" Ray was going to suggest another idea until a certain someone had interrupted him.

"Did someone call for a ride?" A familiar dual hair warrior had popped his head out from one of the buses. Sailor Wind face's had lit up at seeing the soldier appeared.  
"Soldier Fire!" she went running towards the bus he was in. Ray arched a brow as he followed the blue hair warrior. "How did you find us?"

"Called intuition," smiled the warrior. Ray wore a skeptical look as he sized up the other warrior.

"Yeah, and how did you get here?" Soldier Fire chuckled nervously. The dual hair warrior had a guilty look upon his face.  
"Erm… lets just say I'm lucky." Sailor Wind and Lighting piled onto the bus. Soldier fire press down onto the gas pedel, which caused the vehicle to lurch forward but it began to move and the other buses followed towards the blue light. "I've got a feeling met you somewhere." The red soldier continued to chuckled. He kept his hands on the steeling wheel. A sly smile appears upon the raven hair teen's face.

"Let's just say I know who you are." Soldier lighting lounge out on the bus seat, while Soldier Fire kept shooting him looks in the rear view mirror. Sailor Wind looked between the two noticing there was an odd tension in the air. Dragoon snaked himself around Sailor Wind's arms.

"It appears our new friend knows more about our old friend." Hissed the lizard in content. Sailor Wind nodded her head; bring her attention to the front of the bus.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Maxine gasp in surprise as she spotted a bus coming through the portal. A few tears tickle down her face as it landed front of her.

"Maxine!" Sailor Wind came flying out of the bus and hugged the blonde. Maxine return the hug, not caring if she hinting at the blue hair warrior's identity. Coming off the bus, Soldier lighting flinch in pain as he looked around. He eyes took him towards a building from across the street.

"You sense him too…" spoke Fire. Lighting turn his attention towards the dual hair warrior. "It's a shooting pain of ice for me." Lighting nodded his head in understanding.

"Wait!" Fire was about to take off, but Lighting held him back. "You and I are going to talk without these silly disguises. Do I make myself clear?" Soldier Fire slowly nodded his head before taking off into the night. Maxine stared at the new member of their group.

"[Hi! My name is Maxine, but I'm also known as Sailor Water.]" The blonde held out her hand. Lighting looked at the blonde then at the hand before shaking it.

"Oh hi! I've already guessed who you are!" spoke the teen. He pulled the jade pen from his gantlet. He narrowed his gaze onto it, hoping it would read his mind. Then before the blonde's eyes, the leather armor had disappeared and there stood Ray in his training clothes. The raven hair teen wore the biggest grin. "I've actually seen you guys de-transform once before. I thought dreamt it, but seeing how things turn out tonight." Takao had return to her original self. She and Maxine stared wide eye at the older teen.

"What? I wasn't being sneaky enough?" wonder the blue hair teen.  
"Then… do you know who Soldier Fire is?" The blonde perked up hoping to get answer.

"Erm… Yeah. But seeing as you guys don't. I need to go have a talk with the guy before I tell you." A guilty look appeared upon the raven teen's face.

"That's alright, I am sure he has his reasoning on why he hasn't reveal who he is." Takao chirped in. The blue hair teen wore a real smile. She went over and hugged the older teen. "You don't realize how happy this makes me." Ray couldn't help the blush while Maxine eyes the two.

"So, not only are you going after Soldier Fire, but the new guy as well?" Takao blush as she quickly pulled away.

"Max! You know Ray is my adoptive brother!" Ray chuckled as the two broken into silly argument.

"Ray! Takao!" The older teen flinch in mild annoyance as he recognize the voice. Takao was in a similar state as well. Maxine stared at the two curiously.

"Damn it, I forgot, cousin Catherine is supposed to be here today." The raven hair teen looked dishearten by his words.

"Um… do you mind if I meet her as well?" wondered the blonde. The two shared at looked, but it was Ray who made the call.  
"I don't see the problem, but she might be jet-leg due to her travel." Ray added. Maxine nodded her head. "Come on, I am sure Hiro wouldn't mind giving you a ride home." The older teen nudge them back towards the estate.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Hiro, whom didn't look please as the teenagers came jogging over.

"I'm sure neither of you are willing to tell me where you were." Takao and Ray both chuckled nervously as guilty looks appeared on their faces. "I'm sorry Max, I know it late, but seeing as there is no school tomorrow, do you mind spending the night?" The blonde took a moment to go through the words before a huge smile appeared on her face. She quickly nodded and hugged the blue hair teen. "Alright, now too bed with all of you!" Hiro pointed up the stairs.

"Uh… Not to be bother, but wasn't Catherine supposed to arrived today?" wonder Ray.

"Oh she has, and is currently resting, since I couldn't find neither of you." Both teens looked even guiltier. "You have talk with her in the morning, if she feels up to it." Both nodding as they climb up the stairs to the estate.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Takao Chapter 8.2

In the morning light, everything was shower in its warm glow, giving a calming effect to it all. Bird sung in the distances as Takao breath in the cool air. The blue hair teen sat on the roof outside her window sipping a on cup of tea. It was peaceful, something that teen enjoyed.

"Wow… you look totally relax?" The teen flinched in surprise at being caught off guard. She cleared her throat as faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Good morning Max," The blue hair teen strangled out the words through her embarrassment. The blonde only wore a smile while gazing onto the teen. "Would like some breakfast?" Takao decided to offer.  
"If the moment is ruin then yes." Takao raised a quizzical brow. The blonde let out a heavy sighs; noting the other teen's look. "That look alone tells the moment has indeed pass." Takao giggled not really understanding what the blonde was hinting at.

The blue hair teen was about to make her way back in until the sound of metal clashing against each other caught her attention.

"What is that?" wondered the blonde. Maxine tried to peer further than the window allowed her. Curious, Takao set her cup down and went climbing along the roof. "Hey! Wait for me!" Maxine whined as she carefully followed the blue hair teen but lag behind. Takao dash around the corner until she stood above the small practice room they had inside the house. Placing her feet and grabbing the edge, she flips herself upside down to see who was training. The sight before her left her breathless.

Takao's eyes widen in awe at the female opponent. She was facing off Ryuunosuke and Ray. She was able to keep both a bay. The girl, or young woman as Takao notice how full figure she was, wore the kendo gear like it was fit for her. Ray went in for attack with a punch, which the young woman was able to dodge with ease and block the attack that Grandpa came at her when her back was turn. Sure it was sneaky, but it reveal how much aware the young woman was of her surroundings. The raven hair teen went in for another set of attacks which the young woman counter strike. She didn't used the weapon against Ray like Takao would have. She kept the sword at her side, ready to use at moment's notice.

It amazed the young teen to see her family using the dull katanas. Even though they were dull, the young woman could kill either Ray or grandpa. It appeared there was trust between the trio. Ryuunosuke would strike when he believe he seen an opening, but the young woman was able to block and protect Ray from the blow, while attacking the teen at the same time. The young woman then kicked Ray across the room and force Ryuunosuke back. Both trying to catch there breathe.

"Damn Cat! I thought being in Europe would have made you lazy." Ray had wheezed out. It had been a while since he felt winded and tired against opponent.

Takao's eyes widen as she notice the young woman was taking off her helmet.

"Takao? What is-ah!" The blonde wasn't as graceful as the blue hair teen. Maxine lost her footing on the tiles fell off the roof; taking Takao with her. Both teens laid on the ground in a pile of limps. A gasp of surprise could be heard as two sets feet could be heard.

"Are you girls alright?" spoke a feminine voice.

"Arg… I think so." Came a groan. Then Takao open her eyes. Staring back at her were a pair of concern purple eyes. The owner had clear-cut Asian features, with pale blue hair, that looked almost silver in the sunlight. Even though young woman had similar features to herself, Takao couldn't help but describe the woman to be beautiful. The teen began to wonder if other people thought the same of her. The young woman smiled as she held out her hand. Takao took her hand.

"Well, that's great hear." Though her features scream Asian, but her accent yelled out something else. "Pardon my accent, I just came from Scotland." Takao didn't realize she was staring. She quickly looked away with a blush on her face.

"Owie… Can I have some help?" Both the young woman and Takao's eyes widen.

"[Oh! Of course young lass]" The young woman had pulled Maxine to her feet with ease. "[Ah! We have an American amongst us.]" smiled the young woman. Maxine's eyes grew widen.

"[You speak English!]" Maxine's eyes looked as though as they were about to pop out.

"[Aye, it is my first language,]" smiled the young woman.

"[Oh my gosh! You make me so happy!]" squealed the blonde, which caused the young woman to giggle.

"[Heh, I'm sure my family were able to speak English too.]" Maxine had hugged the young woman.

"[Yes! But there is a differences between being born with it and learning it!]" stated the blonde which made the young woman laugh. Her voice sounded as though as she was singing along with her laugh. There was lightness it too it.

"[Oi, but don't we all learn speak at one point in our lives?]" wondered the young woman. Maxine continued to try to explain. "[Okay, I can see you both are excited. Do mind letting me shower and then we talk over breakfast?]" Both young teens nodded. "[Geeze Grandpa, they'll acting like they haven't seen another woman in their life.]" The old man chuckled as the young woman helped him up. He was still trying to catch his breath as he waved the young woman away.

Ray came over to the two girls who both stared widen eye at the new addition in the family.

"Well… what do you think?" he asked. Ray jumped back in surprise at the craze looks each of them had.

"She's amazing!" they both exclaim. Ray scratched his cheek in a nervous manner wondering if the girls might be too much to Catherine.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sitting at the breakfast table, Catherine wore white off shoulder shirt with a bit of lace to it and a grey pair of cuffed capries. Takao blush as she realizes how much of a tomboy she was compare to her cousin. The blue hair teen had on a pair of loosing fitting jeans with a yellow shirt; she kept the ball cap in her back pocket. Maxine wore a cute pair of white skinny jeans with a mint green turtleneck. It went unnoticed by the family, but Takao was sure they knew about Maxine storing a few items of clothing in her bedroom.

"[Oh wow! You look so grownup Cat.]" Maxine took a seat and begin putting food onto her plate. The young woman smiled

"[Thanks, and both of you…]" Catherine gaze upon the girls. The young woman couldn't help but wonder about the blue hair teen. "[Are very cute!]" Catherine decided. Takao perked up.

"[You really think so!]" Maxine jumped up to the complement. The young woman sipped her tea.

"[Yes, especially you Takao!]" The blue hair teen blushed. Ray was already eating his share of breakfast. Hiro came to sit down, groaning he tapped his shoulders.

"Oi, maybe a little warning about morning training sessions." Hiro rolled his shoulders around. Takao and Maxine looked confused.

"Sorry… But you know grandpa." Catherine was able switch between languages with ease.

"How are you able to defeat me and take on both Ray and Grandpa?" wonder the older kinomiya. Takao decided to drone out their conversation. She then turn her attention to breakfast, taking looks at the blonde, whom was shooting her looks. Curious on what she pointing at, Takao followed her line of eyes. A gasp escape the teen, which aroused the attention from others. "Takao is there something wrong?" The blue hair teen quickly shook her head before excusing herself from breakfast. Maxine did the same, but took a biscuit with her.

"Huh… I wonder what was up with them?" Catherine wondered.

Takao dash into her bedroom and Maxine closed the door behind them. The blue hair teen held onto a something within her grasp.

"Dragoon! What the hell were you doing downstairs!" whined the blue hair teen as her voice came in a low whisper.

"I was hoping to have a meeting with all three of you." The lizard spoke normally. The teen tried to shush the lizard. "Oh calm yourself child, its not like they can hear or see me." Takao pouted as she release the lizard, whom decided to float in the air. Maxine smiled as she decided to lock the door for an extra safety measure.

"So, what's up Dragoon?" smiled the blonde as she got herself settled in.

Dragoon wore a warm smile seeing the two guardians together. "It warms my heart knowing we have another soldier on our side." The blue hair teen wore an unsure look as she gave the lizard a hesitated look. "But we shouldn't get over confident. We still have huge battle before us, and we need to be prepared!" Takao let out a heavy sigh, but then she remember third member.

"Having Ray on the team is going to be helpful, but I don't know his schedule very well." The blue hair teen comment. "He's usually disappears for a certain length of time." Maxine perked up.

"Do you know why?"

"No… But Grandpa says it probably to do adult activities…" Maxine's face slowly turns pink while Dragoon looked annoyed.

"I'm surprise how relax your grandfather is about that." Grumble the lizard. Takao raised a brow.

"I'm just guessing, but knowing Ray…" The blue hair teen couldn't help but feel disappointment her fellow soldier. She always heard rumors of how much player Ray was amongst the High school kids that came to the temple.

"Well, if hes fully into this protecting the world business; we could make good use of that time he disappears." Dragoon began to formula a plan within his head. "I need all of you working together to find the moon princess." Spoke the lizard.

"How?" The lizard flinch as a guilty look appeared upon his face. "It's not like she's going to have a sign hanging around her neck." Takao added critically. Maxine notice the distress look upon the lizard's face.

"How about we allow Dragoon gather information for us, and we spend some time together? Doing some sort team trusts excised thing." Smiled the blonde. The lizard perked up.

"Great idea Max! Any ideas where you would like to go?" The blonde reached into her backpack and pulled a newspaper. It held a suspicious headline as the two teens looked over it.

"Oh the new dreamland amusement park," Takao perked up. "I heard it's a big hit." The blue hair teen added it in.

"Yes, but doesn't it take a while for amusing parks to start up?" wondered the blonde. Before the blue hair teen could correct her, the door slammed open causing the trio to freeze up.

"Oi! I have an great idea!" Catherine nearly shouted. She looked really excited. The two teens nervously looked up at her. "Hiro gave me these passes for amusement park to go to!" Then the young woman noticed the odd atmosphere in the room. "Erm… did I interrupt something?" Maxine shook her head.

"No… [We were thinking of going to the dreamland amusement park, and I was wondering if you would like to join us!]" wondered the blonde. The young woman's eyes seem to sparkle.

"[That's the amusement park that Hiro gave me passes for!]" The young woman appeared to be vibrating with excitement. "[I've ask Ray to join us, but he has a friend to meet up with. He'll join us later! Come on! We should go!]" cheered the young woman. The two young teens looked at each other nervously before nodding. "[Right! I'll go tell Hiro that it is decided!]"Catherine wore an odd smile as she let her gaze fall upon the teens. Dragoon narrowed his gaze as he watched the young woman disappeared down the hall. Takao let out a heavy sigh.

"Damn… I am so glad Dragoon is invisible to those with powers." Takao went to grabbed her jacket while Maxine grabbed a little purse.

"Max…" The blonde paused as she raised her gaze onto the lizard. "I'm coming with, but… can I hide in your purse?" The blonde nodded her head as she smiled at Dragoon. She held open her bag so the dragon could crawl in.

WwWwWwWwWwW

"I cannot believe you allowed another soldier to join their ranks." Voltaire was going over the report. Ian stood before the man looking ashamed. "Ian!" The young man perked up as he nervously looked towards the businessman. "You don't have a lot of opportunities left to redeem yourself. Though you have been supplying the negaverse with energy." Ian frown his brows in concern, not really knowing what the say. "Sergei is coming tomorrow." The young man's eyes widen.

"What? About his mission in China?" Voltaire narrowed his gaze onto the man before him.

"He had eliminated a whole village of new guardians." Ian gulped nervously. "It seems the base in china is in good hands, so he's heeding our request to come to our aid here in Japan." Spoke the businessman. "I'm pissed off on how you allow these little girls make a fool of us!" shouted the man. Ian flinched in fear.

"I have a new plan to capture those silly girls! My operations is already underway! I've been collecting energy as we speak!"

"Ian…" the older man began. "I want these guardians dead! Do I make myself clear! I fear if they continued the way they are. Our mission might not be successful." Voltaire had an odd look on his face. "Go!" Ian nodded his head as he took off from the office. The young man clenched his fist as he walked down the ever familiar hallway. A whole village, damn Sergei's power has increased…

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Screaming filled the air sending chills down the blue hair teen's spine. It was then followed by laughter and cheer. The group of girls walked through the amusement park in awe. Looking at all the rides. Takao and Max hang back as Catherine stared in awe at the all the rides.

"So what did the article say?" Takao whispered to the blonde. Maxine narrowed her gaze as she went through her mind to remember what it said.

"Well, it says that Fifty people disappeared, so if the numbers matches…" Takao wore a look a dishearten upon her face.

"Its strange." Spoke a new voice. Takao paused. She looked around and jumped back in surprised, causing the Blonde giggle.

"Dragoon!" Takao hissed.

"Sorry, I am also curious about Japanese amusement parks." Spoke the lizard as he poked his head out from the purse. "But don't you find it strange that it has happen people who only visit this amusement park." Spoke the lizard.

"Yes, but…."

"Hey! What happen to Catherine? Wasn't she just in front of us a moment ago?" wondered the blonde.

"Eh? Your right! She has gone missing." Dragoon wore a nervously look until he heard yelling. The girls had a look of surprise on their faces as they spot Catherine on the merry go around. She was waving at the girls while cheering.

"[Oh you guys gotta try this! It's so much fun!]" yelled the older teen. Takao looked unimpressed by her cousin while Maxine giggled nervously.

Next, the trio was sitting on a bench with Takao scowling Catherine. The older teen looked ashamed as she stared down at the ground.

"[Catherine… what were you thinking?]"

"[I'm sorry! It's been so long since I've been at amusement park,]" the teen said innocently. Takao raised quizzical brow.

"[Geeze, and your supposed to be the responsible one here.]" Takao let out a heavy sigh. She had sat down accidently knocking the old teen off the bench. Catherine gasp as she landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ow… I'm good, no-" The older teen notice the scare looked on the younger teen's face. She looked behind her and gasp in horror. She jumped back onto the bench. "[It's a lion!]" Catherine stutter out in her thick accent as animal let out a roar.

"Good afternoon," spoke the creature. Trio stared in awe at the feline.

"It spoke…" Catherine quickly hopped down and couched in front of the huge animal. A giggle caught their attention. Looking up, a young woman, wearing a princess dress came over.

"It's alright, mechanical lion." Smiled the young woman. Catherine perked up as she recognized the woman.

"Oh! [You are the dream princess!]" she sputter excitedly. "[I've seen your picture in the news paper!]" Catherine squeal happily. Takao looked a little fizzled by the whole situation while Maxine stood up.

"Are you sure its mechanical?" wondered the blonde. The princess nodded her head.

"Yes, all of our animals are machines." She held an apple within her grasp and appeared to be pushing buttons. Before they knew it, trio was surrounded by assortment of strange animals. Catherine stared in awe at all the animals, then she nudge by a bear, which flipped her onto its back. Takao narrowed her gaze on the princess.

"Something doesn't feel right." She murmured quietly. Maxine looked surprise by the comment. Catherine was nuzzling the bear.

"Oh! You are so cute! If I could, I would ride you all day long!" cheered the older teen.

"Cat!" Takao began, but paused. The blue hair teen too sure what to do next. The older teen was able to take care of herself seeing the display of strength this morning. The older teen perked up as she looked at the younger teen.

"Oh… Maybe you want to ride the bear too?" Takao looked annoyed by the suggestion. "Uh…" Catherine looked to be think what to say next. "What is the maximum weight restriction that the bear can carry?" wondered the older teen. The princess giggled.

"It can carry up three hundred pounds." Stated the princess. Catherine's face lit up.

"Great! Now we can both ride the bear!" The older teen pulled Takao onto the bear with her. "See how much fun this is!" Catherine smiled. Maxine giggled as she took her phone out and snapped pictured of the two. Dragoon snaked himself around her neck to take peak.

"Oh, by the way, would you girls like to join me for a tea party?" Catherine perked up.  
"Tea! Did you say tea!"

"Yes, we have a daily tea party at the candy palace at five o'clock each day! All of our guest are welcome!" spoke the Princess. Catherine had stars in her eyes.

"I want to go…" the older teen began to drool. "Imagine all those cakes and goodies." Takao and Maxine giggles nervously while the blue hair teen dropped her head.

"I cannot believe how childish she is acting." Spoke the teen. Maxine smiled. "She seem all mature this morning and now…" Takao raised a brow.

"Now, now Takao, I am sure Catherine has her reasons. She probably still jet-leg and just excited to spend time with her little cousin." Maxine added in.

"I guess your right." Murmured the teen. Catherine still talking to the princess before waving at the two teens.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Inside the candy palace, Ian watched his mechanical animals set the place up. "This will be the prefect trap for those silly guardians. Once someone enters the candy palace, no one leaves because they are trap with in their own dream." The young man chuckled to himself as he watched the sphere of energy grow. The animals were busy hiding the people that laid spew in the palace.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Coming back to the main street of the amusement park, Catherine was checking her phone. An odd expression appeared upon her face, she looked almost lonely. Takao wasn't sure how to treat her older cousin then Maxine spoke.

"Hey, did Ray finish his meeting?" wondered the blonde. It snapped the older teen from her daze.

"Oh! Um… just give me a moment." Catherine began to search her phone, then a look of confusion was place upon her face. "Uh… I can't read this." The older teen looks sheepishly at the two teens. She held out her phone, while Takao and Maxine took a look at it.

"He's by the train station?" Takao looked confused by the statement while Maxine blink curiously at the blue hair teen. "Does he mean he's outside the amusement park?" wonder the teen.

"Oh… I did tell me him to meet us here." Catherine suggested. Maxine looked between the two, then she pointed at something.

"How about we ride that!" Catherine's eyes widen while Takao looked a little put off. "It's a little train that goes around the park. That way, instead of walking around, we can ride the train while keeping an eye out for Ray!" smiled the blonde.

"That is an brilliant idea Max! I like the way you think!" smiled the older teen. Maxine blushed while Takao rolled her eyes.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Takao hunch over herself in embarrassment as Maxine cheered trying to make the small train go faster. Catherine had offered to stay at the mini station waiting for Ray to show up saying since it was her job as the oldest in the group.

"Why does this seem so wrong?" wondered the blue hair teen.

"Oh come now Takao! This is a great idea! We get the view the park at our leisure." Smiled Maxine. Then there was loud screech, causing the train to jolt to a sudden stop. The blue hair teen went crashing into the person in front of her.

"Sorry for the stop folks! It appears there is a family of ducks crossing the tracks!" spoke the panda conductor. Takao groaned.

"Nice breaks… a little warning would be nice." The teen murmured darkly.

"Oi…" Takao nervously looked up as she recognizes the person before her.

"Eh? Its you again?" she added.

"Wait minute! You rammed me with you rock hard head!" came a hiss. "That's is no way to treat me pipsqueak." Maxine perked up.

"Pipsqueak? Oh yes, I can see why you would call her pipsqueak as well!" giggled Max. Takao looked annoyed by the nickname.

"That's enough! I know I am short, but there is no need to rub it in my face!" growled the blue hair teen. Maxine gasp in surprised by the sudden out burst. "And by the way Hiwatari! What is a old guy like you doing on the train by himself! Are you some sort of loser who needs to hang around little children!" Takao growled back. Kai wore a health blush upon his face as the teen was chewing him out.

"Hey! It wasn't-"

"Oi Takao! Maxine! How nice to you see you guys!" spoke another voice. Looking pass the dual hair teen, Takao notice it was Ray. The raven hair teen wore a pink blush as he nervously scratched his cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was the easies way to travel around the park without putting a lot of energy in." Ray chuckled nervously to himself.

"I know right!" The blonde perked up. The two burst out laughing, while blue hair teen looked annoyed. The train started up again causing the teen to crash into Max.

"Damn brat! Why did she have to hit a sore spot." Kai growled under his breath. Maxine pushed the teen into sitting position

"Hurry up driver! We have some dead weight back here we need to get rid of!" Takao narrowed her gaze into glare at the dual hair teen. Maxine just giggled nervously. The over the speaker, it reported that the tea party was about to start. Then at that moment, Takao's cell phone went off. She pulled it out, and read the message.

Sorry guys! I'm going to go to tea party! I'll catch you with later! Bye!

The blue hair teen couldn't believe it. For moment, she thought the older teen was going to be responsible.

"I guess she really likes her tea." Maxine nudge the blue hair teen.

"Hey, while Catherine is distracted, we should check to see if Ian is near by." Whispered the blonde. Takao nodded her head, but turn her attention back to Kai and Ray. "Don't worry! I'm sure Ray has something plan."

When they came to the next station, all four teenagers hopped off. Ray grin while Kai looked annoyed by the whole thing.

"So! Where is Catherine?" wondered the raven hair teen. Takao and Maxine both blush. They turn their gaze towards candy palace. "She's in there?" They both nodded. "Cool, they lets go see if we can still join the tea party." Smiled Ray.

"Um… I'm going to go now." Kai murmured. The raven hair teen turn to face Kai.

"Are you sure?" Ray tease while Kai wore a blush.

"Yes! I think I suffered enough embarrassment for one day!" Kai glared at the blue hair teen, whom refused to look at him.

"Okay! See you around Hiwatari!" Maxine waved as the dual hair teen disappeared into the crowd.

"Right! We should head to the palace." Ray spoke up. Two teens looked surprise by the change of tone. "I'm getting bad vibes from that palace ever since I came here." Takao looked surprise.

"Wait! You too?"

"Isn't that why you guys came to amusement park?" wonder the raven hair teen. Takao and Maxine both blush as they decided not tell the older teen their real reason for coming to the park.

The trio rushed over to the palace and was surprise by the close doors.

"This is too weird! Why is this place closed off if it's supposed to be open for the general public." wondered the raven hair teen. Then three were hit with strike of cold. "It's the nageverse." Ray narrowed his gaze.

"Oh no! Catherine is inside!" Takao exclaim. Ray pulled at the handle of the door. The older teen cursed.  
"Damn it! Why won't it open?" Takao started banging on the doors.

"Wah! Catherine get to eat all those sweets!" whined the blue hair teen. Causing both Max and Ray look unimpressed by the teen's actions.

"Takao! Why are you whining!" The blue hair teen began to whimper.

"Because I want a cookie!" Ray let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, and imagine how scared Catherine is. We need to hurry and transform!" declared the teen. Ray and Maxine both quickly transform, leaving Takao behind. She quickly said the magical words.

"Now! Thunder punch!" Soldier lighting has destroy the door with ease before bolting forward. Sailor Water stared in awe at the new soldier's strength. "Hurry up!" All three went running inside. They were met up with the princess. Sailor Wind shrived as she held herself.

"Dude… I just got a serious chill." Sailor Wind whimper.

"It's got be to the princess." Sailor Water perked up.

"How nice you of three to finally join us!" spoke the young woman dressed as a princess. "I've been waiting." She sang. Then before their eyes, their surrounds had change in a lushes field of flower.

"What is this?" Soldier Lighting looked around cautiously. Sailor Water kneeled down and picked up a flower.  
"Oh wow, look how pretty this looks." Sailor Wind and Lighting gasp as Water disappeared before their eyes.

"It looks like I got one of you." Sang the princess. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze onto the princess.

"You! You! You monster! Bring back my friend!" growled Sailor Wind.

"Sure, but wouldn't you like a dream first?" wonder the princess. Before either one could react their surrounds had change. They were not in a forest area.

"Takao… We don't know what this witch will come up with next! We need to be on our guard," growled the raven hair teen. The blue hair teen nodded. The sound of hoofs echo all around them as figure approached them from the mist. "Is it?"

"Oh It's Soldier fire! He looks like a prince!" squeal the blue hair teen as she went rushing over. Soldier Lighting was stun on what to do. It looked like Soldier Fire had appeared on a white horse. Sailor Wind was helped up onto the horse.

"Wind! This could be another illusion from that witch!" Soldier Lighting went running after them. They were about to go galloping away, but Soldier Fire decided to have Lighting join them. The Raven hair teen blush as he was seat in back. Both Wind and Fire were cuddling with each other making the teen feel awkward.

"Oh Fire! How nice you to join us." A health blush was painted across the teen's face as her voice came out in breathy reply.

"Oh come on!" came a whine.

"I came to your aid Sailor Wind! For you, are the only girl for me." Fire whisper as he gentle pull teen's face upward. Soldier Lighting just looked annoyed by the whole thing. Then scenery had change, which made the raven hair teen wonder what happen. He flinch when he noticed the odd look on Sailor Wind's face.

"You guys should try not to get trap in any more illusions no matter how sweet they may be!" Lighting raised his gaze and notice Soldier Fire standing in window.

"Oh… way to go with the speech, now she'll won't be able to tell if its real or not." Lighting comment. Fire flinched in annoyances.

"Hey! I have no idea what illusions you guys were trapped in!" came a hiss.

"Then take a look at her for yourself!" came a growl. Soldier Fire had a look of confusion until he shifted his gaze onto the sailor girl. Sailor Wind had her head down, with her face beat red. It made Soldier Fire even more confused.

"She's standing there blushing! What am I supposed to get from that!" Soldier Fire yelled. Soldier Lighting let out a heavy sigh. The girl murmured something as she disappeared from sight.

"Two down, one more to go!" spoke the singing voice. Both Fire and Lighting narrowed their gaze onto the princess. Her outfit began to change before them. When her head disappear, Fire freak out.

"What the hell man! Her head is gone!" Lighting narrowed his gaze.

"That's because she's a monster." Lighting stated as matter of fact. Fire wore a look of annoyances upon his face.

"Hey! I've been fighting monster much longer than you have and I've never seen them do that." Came a growl. Lighting just rolled his eyes as he got into fight stances. The princess's head appeared again but different. Instead of looking human, she looked more like a doll.

"It seems I need a stronger illusion for you two," came the almost robotic voice. Lighting bolted forward.

"Not so fast lady!" The princess was able to dodge the punch and kick. Aim at her, but the upper cut hit her. The doll like monster fell to the ground like a frail doll. Sparks of lighting course through her body as she struggle to get up.

"Whoa… you aren't playing." Spoke the dual hair warrior.

"Not when this creepy thing has Takao and Catherine!" The dual hair teen perked up to the names.

"What? Takao?" The green warrior gasps in horror. "You mean the annoying chick is here too?" A look of relief was place upon the teen's face.

"Never mind what I said! Destroy her!" Soldier Fire quickly nodded his head just as the doll was begin to chant another spell. Fire took out his bow and shot arrow at the doll. When the arrow hit, it engulf the doll in flames burning her to ashes.

"Whew. Good job!" Both soldiers clasp hands.

"Damn it, the palace is disappearing," Soldier fire looked around.

"Right! Better get out of here before the girls wake up from their dreams." Fire nodded. He quickly disappeared in flash. Soldier Lighting took off down the hallway. He found Sailor Wind and Water out cold. "What a relief." He murmured. Then he's eyes widen as he felt cold chill travel down his spine. Looking around, he didn't see anything. Then a groan caught his attention. The soldier began to panic. He quickly grabbed the girls and went off hiding somewhere as the people begin to wake up.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Walking along the main street of the park, Takao was stuffing her face with ice cream along with Catherine. The older teen paused in her steps causing the others to look in Catherine's directions.

"I need thank you guys." Spoke the young woman. All three perked up. "I know I've been acting childish, but I only have year off before my marriage." All three teens gasp.

"How old are you!" Takao gasp as she waved her hands in the air in distress while Maxine nudge the blue hair teen for being rude. Catherine smiled.

"Heh, if you must know, I am only seventeen!" Maxine perked up.

"Are able to get married at such a young age?" wondered the blonde. Catherine shook her head.

"That's why I have a year before I'm married." There was an odd look in the older teen's eyes.

"Oi Cat!" Ray finally spoke up. "Let's go on the roll coaster shall we?" The young woman's eyes lit up. "We still got time before we have to head back." Stated the raven hair teen. A smile appears upon the young woman's face as she went running over towards the raven hair teen.

Say Ray… Why Catherine so sad about getting married?

It's arrangement marriage Takao. Something our Uncle had made for her when she just a child. She had spent the last four years getting to know her fiancée. I'm sure they get along just fine, but Catherine said she had given her heart to another. I guess she wants to find the person and tell them.

Catherine and Maxine played around in the bumper cars as Takao and Ray talked.

She said there is trail of them being here, but she can't be sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Takao Chapter 9.2

In a room surrounded by the computer monitors Ian was busy typing away onto the keys.

"Damn it! How could I lose! I was able to trap two of those wreckage guardians!" hissed Ian.

"Ivan" came a deep gravelly voice. The purple hair man flinch as cold chill traveled his spine. He slowly turned in his chair. Gasping in surprise Ian realize who it was.

"Oh Sergei… It's just you." The young man let out a heavy sigh. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were… Well, you know who." Ian avoided saying the name.

Standing before short purple hair man was tall blond hair man with a huge built. Sergei had a square jaw line with matching nose. It didn't make look peculiar handsome, but it used his features nicely. Ian couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Sergei's muscular built or his height. Ian was the shortest one in the group of generals. Though the blond did have his flaws. He was a man of few words, and wasn't really great at collecting energy. He was used to destruction.

"Ivan…" His voice deep, it made the Ian feel like he was still young. Though it appeared the blond had wanted his attention.

"So, you're here to help me get rid of the new guardians." The blond nodded his head. "Great, though I don't know where to begin since they seem to see through my cloaking devices." Ian turned around and began typing onto the computer. "So, how do you collect energy?" wondered the young man. Ian then realizes the blond was holding a file folder. He took it from the older man, and begins to flip through it. "You collect energy from a single subject when their energy reaches a max point." Ian read out loud. "Really? But won't that caused trouble once the guardians destroy your plan of operation." The blond pointed at the file. Ian continued to read the file.

"You guys are only walking into trouble." Spoke another voice. Both of them flinch. Boris phrase in front of them, while a cocky smile. "You know that plan is never going to work." Ian narrowed his gaze.

"Oh! Are you telling me you had foreseen the future?" Ian stuck out his tongue out at the pale man. Out of three, Boris was most pale one from the group. He was also the one with average height, but his looks made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was strikingly handsome with his sharp features, and his lavender color hair. It was mostly his eyes is what caught people's attentions. They were a golden green color, which would go white or red every now and then. Seeing as they were gold, Ian had to guess he was sane for the moment. Boris was known to loose his mind whenever he got a premonition, which is why he hanged out the certain soldier.

"No, I just believe going after a single target is stupid." Boris was blunt when sane. It what made dealing with him easy. Sergei grunt as he narrowed his gaze onto the pale man. "Hey, Ian was just saying it was." Boris smiled his mysterious smile.

"Its true, but if I modify the plan, we could have several operations going at the same time." Ian went to typing on the keyboard. "So far, I can only have a guess on which human could reach their maximum energy peak, unless you are here to give us targets?" Ian paused in his typing.

"No… I haven't seen anything that concerns any of this." Boris stated. Ian nodded his head as he went back to typing on the keys. "So far with the data I have collected since coming here, I am able to give you list a of few targets." There was dinging sound. "I email you list Sergei." The blond nodded his head.

"But that doesn't take care of the guardians, that just supplies us with energy." Boris added in, which he received another glare from the blond. "Hey! I'm not trying to crap all over you plans!" The pale man said in defense.

"Not exactly, with Sergei's plan. Not only do we get to extract energy from a single subject, once they reach their peak. They sudden hit a crash, which drops down below the negatives. With a little boost, we can change our candidates into monsters for the dark kingdom giving the guardians something to deal with." Ian inform the pale man.

"Heh, it still sounds like a stupid plan." Boris muttered darkly. Blond rolled his eyes as he took off through the magic door.

"By the way, where is you partner?" wonder Ian as he continued to type.

"Are you curious or do you really want to know?" Boris narrowed his gaze.

"Mostly curious, but I do without the information considering who is looking for you" Ian added.

"Why don't you just say his name? He is our leader." Boris' eyes became gaze over as he watched the data stream in on the monitors.

"No way, I'm too scared of him." Ian open random writing app.

Voltaire is monitoring my audio

Boris cursed as he read the message.

Yuri is looking for the Metal soldier and so is Voltaire for obvious reasons.

"Feh… Damn it, so he might know I'm already here." Ian nodded as he continued to write a message.

I think Voltaire might be loosing his mind. He had order Sergei to destroy entire village of guardians. I really wish I could do a psychological evaluation on the guy. I am worried about him.

"So, tell me about this target that Sergei is going after?" Boris decided to asked. Ian began talking in an odd monotone voice.

I surely hope the your aid is safe, because once Voltaire gets his hands on her. She's probably going to be normal ever again.

The pale man trembles with emotion as he bit his lower lip drawing blood from it. He tried to keep his tone cool and collective asking questions about the subject at hand. He then pushed Ian's hand aside and typed in two words. It made the short purple hair man's eyes widen.

"No way…" He let an emotion slip through. On the screen it words blinked green said: Call Majestic.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The sun was shining high in the sky, and the joy of children enjoying themselves filled the air a lot with the commotion new reports. They surrounded a girl asking if she would win the next tournament. The girl said she had to practice and disappeared onto the school grounds of Cross road junior high.

"Go for it Saionji"

"Saionji!"

A girl sever the tennis ball, while the other with long dark hair received it and smashed it back. The other girl had missed it. Hilary, Maxine and Takao all cheered for the girl.

"Right on big sis!" Hilary yelled out. Takao looked surprise by the comment.

"Hilary, you never told me you had a big sister." Hilary looked confused by the question.

"What? You know I'm an only child," stated the brunette. Maxine was also confused as well.

"But you just called Saionji big sister." Maxine stated. Then it clicked with Hilary.

"Rui's Mom and my mom are old classmates. So we often seen each other while growing up." Smiled Hilary as she return her attention back to the tennis game. "Rui maybe an only a year older than me, but I still consider her to be a big sister." Hilary wore a dreamy expression. Takao nodded her head. The sound of girls squealing caught their attention.

An older gentleman appeared at the gates of the tennis court, watching the game. He was easy on the eyes, but his height is what caught everyone's attention.

"Oh my! Is it that new businessman!" gossip was flying around.

"You heard of him?"

"Yes, he's supposed be to a president of a company that started up around here. It's very successful!" came a heavily sigh. Maxine and Hilary went gaga over the guy. He narrowed his gaze before jumping up and flipping into the tennis court. Takao tilted her head as she watched the guy.

"Hey! You can't enter here with permission!" yelled the other tennis player, when the man turn his attention towards Rui.

"You need to put your weight when you hit the ball." His voice sounded gravelly and deep. It caught the blue hair teen off guard. Rui looked confused for a moment, nodded as she took the advice. The blond hair man walked over to the other tennis player, whom blushes. "Racquet please." He asked softly. The girl nodded as she offered the man her racquet. "Now try it against me." Rui lower her gaze as she served the ball. The blond narrowed his gaze onto the ball, as he whisper a spell to the wind. Then he hit the ball. Rui gasp as she had missed the ball, and it hit her wrist. The young girl wince as the man slowly came over. "A fly could land a serve, if you continued to hit like that." Rui wince as she rubbed her wrist.

"Who-Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Spencer Papov, an eccentric coach." He came over and went over to her racquet.

"Uh! Excuse me, sorry for my rude behavior." Spencer's hand hover over the racquet for a mere second as he picked it. He then handed it over to her.

"Just remember about putting your weight behind it." spoke the blond man. Rui nodded as she took the racquet. "Would someone come and received her serve?" he called out.

One the boys came rushing in with a pink blush, waving his hand in the air. "Me! I will! I've always admired you Saionji!" smiled the boy. Rui had a daze look in her eye as she got into position. Spencer back away from the girl. Rui tossed up the ball and threw all her weight behind the hit. The ball went zooming a cross the net, knocking the boy off his feet and it dig into the ground. The crowd stared in awe at how much Rui had improved. Rui turns to say thanks to man, but he was already gone. Rui continued to serve against the boys, and each one of them were knocked off their feet. Takao and Maxine cheered while Hilary had look of concern upon her face.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Late into the night, Dragoon had broke into the arcade. He pushed onto one the screens, which came alive under his touch.

"Code name 0091 Dragoon, my secret password is the dragon eats rice cakes on the moon. I wish for more information on the moon princess." Asked the lizard.

"Dragoon, we fear for the search of the princess might be in danger." Spoke the computer.

"In danger? How?"

"The negaverse has collect fair amount of energy and has destroy an entire village of guardians." Dragoon's eyes widen.

"Our enemy has that kind of power?"

"Just one general, but we also might have ally on our side." Dragoon tilted his head in confusion. The screen pop a picture a warrior with dragon like features, but had a mask covering their face. "We need this guardian on our side, then we could have chance to defeat the tank general that destroy the village."

"Alright, do you have a picture of their civilian form?" wonder Dragoon.

"No…"

"Then how do I get a hold of this guardian?"

"The guardian will get a hold of you. They're known as Soldier Metal. They hold the key to this war, and the more guardians you collected on your side, the more of your memories will return to you. Over and out." Dragoon was left with more questions. The picture was close resembles of the description of the mask warrior that Takao told him about.

WwWwWwWwWwW

The next day, Dragoon had called the group for a meeting. They were meeting outside on the shrine grounds. Grandpa and Catherine were heard sparing against one another in the distances.

"So, our enemy is from the dark kingdom?" Dragoon nodded his head. Ray was still in his high school uniform. "Man, this is sounding more and more like the moon legend that Hiro is researching." Comment the raven hair teen. Takao and Maxine perked up the information.

"He's told you about it?" Takao asked. The older teen looked surprise.

"Not really, just bouncing ideas until something sounds logical comes to him." Takao nodded her head in understanding.

"Also, we might have a new enemy or two…" Dragoon was wondering how to word his next phrase.

"What! More enemies? Are these like the monsters we fought already?" wonder the older teen.

"No, the monsters we fight are controlled by dark kingdom generals." Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"I met the general few times, his name is Ian. He doesn't appear to be very strong, but he's smart." Comment Takao. Ray tilt his head in awe.

"Who are these new enemies?" Maxine kneeled down.

"One is a tank whom destroy a village of guardians like yourselves in a single blow." A gasp of horror escapes the teens. "And the other…I am not too sure about." Dragoon looked to be conflicted with himself.

"Great, not only do we have a over craze muscle head, but there is another one?" Ray sounded annoyed.

"Centre controlled recommend we use this guardian to our advantages." Dragoon added. He played on a Takao's portal computer until a picture came up. This caught the teens' attention. "The guardian's name is Soldier Metal." Takao and Maxine's eyes both widen in horror.

"Soldier Metal? That's funny name, though I guess soldier lighting isn't any better… Eh? Girls, is everything alright?" Takao suddenly dropped down. "Takao?" The blue hair teen snapped out of her daze.

"No way! We can't use Soldier Metal!" Takao nearly yelled. The raven hair teen was surprise by the outburst.

"Takao…"

"Takao is right, this soldier means business… I don't know if we have enough strength defeat him." Maxine had a worry looked. Ray just looked confused.

"I'm sure with the help of Soldier Fire we can. I mean, they only control element of metal." Ray stated. The girls looked nervously towards each other. "So how do we get a hold of this guy?" wondered the older teen.

"We don't." The group gasp. "They will get a hold of us, which is troubling. Just keep defeating the monster that we run into then worry about the other stuff when it comes time. Centre command recommends we go into standby, so study hard and keep your bodies active." The group nodded.

"Oi! I know a really good way to keep our bodies active!" smiled the blond. Ray perked up as a strange smile appeared upon his cheeks. "We can learn to play tennis." The blonde finish while Ray did a face plant to the ground. She blinked as she looked curiously at the teen. "Eh? Is everything alright?" Ray waved his hand. He slowly rose back to his feet.

"You're not talking about that Coach name Spencer Popav." Takao perked. The blonde nodded her head.

"Isn't he a dream boat!" The blonde let out a heavenly sigh. "Come on Takao! You and me! We can learn to play tennis!" smiled the blonde. Takao shook her head.

"Heh, sorry. I have Catherine here instructing me, and besides don't you have cram school to attend to?" the blonde dropped her head in shame as she nodded her head.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Rui had continued practicing. She had slammed the ball back. She had end up breaking another girl's racquet, whom gasp in pain. She walked over and stepped onto the racquet.

"Saionji…" spoke the girl.

"What? I have a spare racquet I can give you. Go grab it and lets continued." The girl nodded as she ran off the court to grab the other racquet. Hilary narrowed her gaze onto the game that continued. The brunette knew that something was wrong.

Hilary set a tea set down as Takao looked around in awe at the other's girls room. It's been awhile since she's been invited over to Hilary's place. The girl's family had lived right above the jewelry store they owned. It had still very childish and girly just like Hilary herself.

"So sorry for you calling over on such short noticed." Murmured the brunette. Takao smiled at the brunette.

"No worries, I haven't been to your place in a while." Takao grinned. "So, what's eating you? You have some jerk bothering you again at school?" wonder the blue hair teen. Though she didn't mind, but it was usually the other way around with Hilary. She tend to annoyed the other students until they lash out at her, but a lot of them put up with her pushy attitude since it seems to get her job done at school.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm worried about Rui. She starting to misuse tennis equipment." The brunette began. Takao's eyes soften as she let her gaze fall onto the other girl. "She never did things like that before. It's like she's a different person."

"I see, not to sound rash," Hilary perked up. "But I heard she has important tournament coming up." Hilary's eyes widen. "People do tend to get weird when they have important events like that. Man, I can't imagine being in a kendo club that competes." Takao chuckled lightly.

"At first I thought it was that too, but…" Hilary's eyes began to water. Takao straighten position as she try to think of something else to say. "What happen to her?" The brunette looked so lost. "She's become cold…" Hilary told Takao about her asking if Rui need any help yesterday, but the girl turned her down. Then Hilary started crying.

"Hmm… Hey Hilary," the girl perked up. "Why don't we go investigate what happen. I will help you!"

"Takao…"

"Come on! Cheer up!" smiled the blue hair teen.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

The two stood outside an elite tennis club. Takao whistle as she recognizes the name. "So this is where Rui trains?" Hilary nodded.

"Yes, its part of her training, she's been coming here after school a lot lately." The brunette still looked upset. Takao narrowed her gaze as she stared up at the school.

 _This is so weird, I don't sense anything, but I got really bad feeling about this._ "Takao?" The blue hair teen perked up. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh? Heh, nothing I was just thinking is all." Smiled the teen.

 _If it is monster, I wonder if I should call for backup._

A cry of pain caught the teens' attention. Looking at each other, they both bolt towards the club.

A young man lay on the ground panting heavily with a destroy tennis ball laying not far from. He groan in pain trying to push himself up.

"Hey? I thought the two of you were professionals. You should he able to hit these balls" Rui teased. The one man asked if they could take a break. "No, now here comes another one!" Rui began to chuckle.

"Stop it Rui!" Hilary came running onto the court. Rui narrowed her gaze onto the other brunette.

"Get out of the way!" She hissed.

"No!" Hilary stood her ground. The two men had seen their chances, so they quickly escape, leaving Takao to wonder about them.

"Get off the damn court Hilary!" yelled Rui.

"Hilary is very worried about Rui, the least you could do is listen to what she has to say." Takao stood beside the brunette.

"Move!" The two teens flinch as Rui had craze look in her eye. "I said moved!" screamed the other older girl. Takao's eyes widen. Rui swung her racquet and a gust of wind appeared out nowhere blowing both teens off their feet.

Takao grunted as she hit the ground with a thud. She pushed herself up, and noticed Hilary was out cold. Then she consume with prickling chill. The blue hair teen narrowed her gaze as she noticed monster appeared from the racquet. "Damn it! There is no time!" The blue hair teen took off her jacket to protect Hilary from cold as she dash around the club to quickly transform.

"How dare you take on the dreams of a young tennis player! In the name of the moon! I shall punish you!" Sailor Wind stood before the monster.

"Annoyances…." Spoke the creature. A racquet appeared in their hand. "Right! Get ready to play!" Sailor Wind's eyes widen. "Serve's up!" The monster launched the odd looking ball. The blue hair warrior dash to the side to avoid the attack, but the ball appeared to move and nailed Sailor Wind right in the face. The blue hair teen cried out in pain as the odd light had consumed her.

Her entire body was surround by some soft green fuzzy substances. The teen was on her back, but couldn't get back onto her feet. "What did you do to me?" came a whine as the monster came strolling over.

"Now, your nothing but a tennis ball my dear." The blue hair teen's eyes widen. When the monster took its racquet and took a hit with her. Sailor Wind cried out as she was being thrown all around.

"Damn it! Why can't any of you being fucking fighter!" whined the girl as she landed on her face. A groan escaped the teen while the Monster laugh. The monster was going to get another hit until something red had stopped them. The monster looked around and spotted a figure on the bench as a chuckle escape him.

"Soldier Fire!" Sailor Wind exclaim as she wiggle back to onto her feet.

"Don't you dare interfere with me unless you wish to become like that girl!" hissed the monster pointing to the tennis ball version of Sailor Wind.

"Why not, it does looks like fun." Smirk the soldier. The monster narrowed their gaze as they launch another strange white ball in their general direction. Soldier Fire leap up into the air and shot an arrow at the monster, which growled in pain. The green ball around Sailor Wind had disappeared, and Soldier Fire had landed not far from her.

"Be on guard Sailor Wind." The blue hair warrior nodded. The two get into fight stances, then the monster start launching fireballs from its weird racquet. Soldier Fire jumped out of the line of fire, but Sailor Wind had to dodge. The blue hair teen let out a hiss as one ball came very close. She then darted towards the other side of the court. One of the fireballs had got a hit on her. The teen did a somersault. She grind her teeth as she looked down at her ankle. The boot around it was burnt. She narrowed her gaze onto the monster as she quickly launched her tiara. Soldier Fire came to her aid.

"What's wrong?" The monster had dodged the attack. Sailor Wind groan in pain as she pushed herself up.

"Nothing." She snapped. Soldier Fire raised a brow in suspicion. He took out his bow and launched another arrow. The monster was in the middle of dodging the tiara again, and got nailed by the arrowed. It cried out in pain as it was engulf by flames and disappeared.

Sailor Wind fell weakly onto the ground. Soldier Fire was at her side. "Damn it, why do you have to be so tough?" wondered the dual hair warrior.

"I'm sorry." Came a whine. That's when the soldier noticed it was the girl's ankle.

"Okay… this is going to hurt." He picked up her leg. He gentle put his hand onto the burn, which caused the blue hair teen hiss in pain. The younger teen took a moment to acknowledge that there was only the two. Sailor Wind had a pink blush painted across her cheeks. Then a pleasant warm had surround her ankle and it traveled up along her leg. The teen couldn't help moan that escape her.

"Umm…" She suddenly brought back to reality. There was an odd look on Soldier Fire's face, which made the blue hair warrior squirm. "Heh, so uh." The dual hair warrior stutters over his words. "You really enjoyed that?" he grinned. Sailor Wind could feel her face heat up.

"Sailor Wind!" The two perked up. Standing on the other side of the fence was Sailor Water and Soldier lighting. Lighting had Hilary on his back. Fire helped Wind onto her feet as limp over the others.

"You couldn't resist could you." Lighting pointed out. Fire flinch while his brow twitch in slightly annoyances.

"I'm sorry…" Sailor Wind lowered her head. "By the time I realize it was the negaverse it was too late call for help." Sailor Water noticed the burn on the blue hair warrior's ankle.

"Oh wind, are you alright?" wondered the blonde. The blue hair nodded. The two walked around the fence, that's when a ice cold chill travel down both Fire and Lighting's back. The two shared at look as the girls talked with each other.

"Look, I got to go," Fire handed Wind over to Water. "I'm sure you're in good hands right?" The teen nodded. "Okay… Bye." Soldier Fire then leaped up into the air and landed in trees, disappearing from sight.

"Oh my Takao… Did we interrupt something?" Water began to tease. Wind shot the blonde an odd look.

"What? No… There is nothing going on." Blush the teen.

"Yeah, but that blush is saying another story." Lighting pointed out. The blue hair teen's face got red as she yelled the two to bugger off.

"No, they didn't need help this time around." Came the distorted voice. Standing in the shadows was a familiar figure. "Oh they sense me, but just my killing intent." Replied the figure. "I don't know when he'll show up, isn't that your department?" There was muffling voice. The figure step in the moonlight to reveal familiar mask figure.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Takao Chapter 10.2

The air was pleasantly warm and the bird sang their song. "Oh wow! This place is beautiful!" sang a voice. Catherine took a step towards the railing as she admired the view before her. She was wearing a simple white summer dress. It was late afternoon, the group was hanging out in a park. Ray had decided to take the girls to one of his special dating spots. Takao had brought Hilary with them to enjoy the view.

"What a view! You can see the whole city!" Maxine cheer joyously. The wind blew a gentle breeze tickling the blonde causing the young girl to giggle. The blonde wore a baby pink sleeveless top with a sky blue A line skirt. Takao pulled her cap down further to hide her dust pink cheeks. It was the first she was willing to show off her legs. The blue hair teen wore blue jean hot pants with yellow shirt that had lace along the neckline. It was something that Catherine had suggested. It was similar to her other fits, but more girly. Takao was happy she could still wear her ball cap.

"Wouldn't it be great to go out on the lake with some hot guy?" Hilary sigh heavenly.

"And this is one of your dating spots?" Catherine perked up as she leaned against the railing. Ray, dress in a simple white and grey basketball shirt and pair of loose fitting jeans. A grin appeared upon his grin. He had taken the girls to one of many parks that surrounded their area. In the park peculiarly, the trees were a shade darker and it offer boat rides.

"Yep! This is where I take all my precious hunnies!" All four girls sign in delight as they enjoyed the view before them.

"All your precious hunnies huh?" Maxine began to tease.

"So, why show us your secret spot?" wonder Takao. Ray scratched his cheek.

"Well, each of you seems down in the dumps. I then I thought to myself. What would cheer the girls up, then this place comes to mind." Smiled the raven hair teen.

"Awe, that was sweet of you." Catherine wore a warm smile as she continued to gaze onto the lake before her. "Do you mind I if I bring someone else here?" wondered the older teen.

"Sure, it's a free country." Ray suggested. "Come! I want to you guys to meet someone!" The all four girls perked up as they followed the teen further into the park. They came to a beautiful flowerbed, where an older gentleman, wearing a city uniform was busy garden. "Hey Mr. Wilson." The teen called out. The old man perked up as he turns to face the group.

"Oh Ray! How nice to see you!" smiled the old man. The girls looked at each other with odd looks. "Ah! So you finally a brought a date," The girls looked. "Four dates, wow you dog." Mr. Wilson teases the raven hair boy. Ray chuckled.

"Nah, its just my friends and family." Smiled the teen. Ray introduce the girls each to the older man.

"So, you take care of this big park all by yourself?" Catherine asked in disbelieve. The group had found bunch of benches to sit on. The old man chuckled.

"Heh, sometimes, but mostly I have Ray here to help me take care of the park." Mr. Wilson nudged the teen. Ray chuckled as he half hearten tried to swipe at the old man. "But, it seems things aren't going be so." Spoke the old man. The girl's eyes widen.

"Wait! You mean our petition went ignored by city hall?" the old man nodded while Ray looked annoyed.

"Petition? What is going on?" wondered Hilary.

"Ray and I gather signatures to help save the park to show that there are people who care about this park, but…."

"But there is this new start up company that wants build here. It's very frustrating how the world seems to be control by money." Ray narrowed his gaze. Takao notice his clench fist.

"We'll that's life, I guess all we can do is enjoy the park while we can. Thank for visiting Ray." Smiled the old man as he went back to the flowerbed.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Dragoon was searching up and down the streets. The little blue lizard let out a heavy sigh. "Why can I not find those guys? I want to go over some ideas." Dragoon wasn't really pay attention to where he was going. Then a loud honking caught his attention. Turning towards the sound, the lizard spazzed out at the huge vehicle hurling towards him. The lizard could see his life flashing before his eyes.

"Whoa there!" It happen so fast, the lizard was dizzy and in daze. "Are you alright little guy?" the lizard flinched as he looked up. He stared wide eye at the dual hair teen. "Boy, you don't look like a normal cat." The human that picked him up was very stunning. He stared at Dragoon with his maroon eyes. "Hmm… I don't see a collar." Dragoon wasn't sure if he should start meowing.

"Dragoon?!" Once the name had left those soft lips, a sharp gasp could be heard. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the person who had held the cat. "What are you doing to my kitty!" came a hiss. Kai narrowed his gaze in annoyances.

"You need to start taking better care of your pets." He spoke. "I just save this poor thing from becoming road kill pipsqueak!" came a growl. Kai didn't like the idea of getting chew out.

"He is none of your business!" Takao ripped the animal from Kai's arms. "Dragoon isn't just your ordinary cat you know! He's really special!" Takao narrowed her gaze onto the taller teen. Every time she sees this guy, he's always pushing her buttons.

"Takao!" Ray and Maxine came over. "You really stop it." spoke the dark hair teen.

"Yeah, we should be thanking him for saving Dragoon." Maxine added.

"Why are you taking his side!" snapped the short teen.

"I'm sorry Kai, thank you for saving our pet." Spoke the dark hair teen. Kai just rolled his eyes. Takao stared at the two in awe.

"Uh… Ray, how do you know this guy by the way?" wondered the short teen.

"Huh? Uh, we go to the same High school Takao, and I would appreciated it if you would stop picking fights with him." Ray scowled the girl.

"Anyway, I'm out of here, I was just out for a jog. See you at school Kinomiya!" The teen took off running leaving the trio to wonder.

"Hey guys!" The trio of younger teens flinches as the older one finally came jogging over, with Hilary barely keeping up. The brunette waved off raven hair teen, who looked concern. "Woot! Man you guys run fast… eh?" Catherine blinked as she stared at the odd creature in Takao's arms. "Oh… what kind of cat are you?" A smile appeared upon the older teen's face as she picked up dragoon. The lizard began sweating as the older teen began cuddling with him.

"So, whose pet are you?" Catherine asked the group while trying to get Dragoon to purr.

"Erm… He's mi-"

"He's my kitty!" Maxine suddenly blurted out. Ray and Takao looked apprehensive towards the blonde.

"Really?" The blonde nodded happily as she took the dragoon away.

"Come kitty! Meow for the nice lady!" Maxine giggled nervously while dragoon meow in gravelly voice.

"I see…" A strange smile appeared upon Catherine's face. "Then how come he doesn't have a collar huh?" The blonde began sweating bullets.

"Er… free range cat?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Catherine took dragoon back. "Takao, if had a pet you might as well admitted it." The blue hair teen perked up. Catherine continued to play with Dragoon. "Besides, I went into your bedroom to grab your laundry, and looked like you have an animal living in your bedroom." The blue hair teen dropped her head as she given back Dragoon. Hilary came over to look at the odd animal.

"So, what is its his name?" Takao looked nervously at Dragoon, decided to start acting like a cat.

"He's name is Dragoon, I found him in parking lot, being picked on by some little kids." Dragoon perked up to this piece of information. "I just felt so bad for him; I couldn't leave him!" came a whine. Catherine just rolled her eyes as she patted the younger teen. Dragoon started purring against the blue hair teen.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Hiro about it, there is no doubt that grandpa will be okay with it." The teen nodded. "By the way Hilary, Max, are you going to be staying for dinner?" The blonde tilts her head, while the brunette shook her head.

"No, I can't. Thank you for the invite though. My mother is expecting me soon."

"I'll walk you home?" Ray suggested. Hilary smiled and nodded. The two began to walked down the road. Maxine looked curiously at the older teen.

"Am I allowed too?" Catherine smiled.

"Of course, more the merrier I say!" The older teen began to think of something. "We need to go to the grocery store, want to come and help me pick out something?" Maxine nodded. The two went a head, leaving Takao to trail behind.

"So dragoon?" The lizard perked up. "What did you want to talk about?" dragoon looked sheepish before chuckling to myself.

"Actually, I totally forgot what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Takao couldn't believe it.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Mr Wilson watched the construction company tore through the patch of the park. His hand tremble with anger as he grip onto the tree next to him.

"It's a shame isn't it?" Mr. Wilson perked up at the new voice. Looking to the side, he noticed a young blond man standing next to him. "How these monsters think they can do what they want." Mr. Wilson turned his attention back to the demolition.

"Yeah…" the sound of defeat resonated inside the older man.

"You know, I can help you get revenge on these people." Mr. Wilson gave the blonde an odd look. "All I ask for is your energy!" Mr. Wilson's eyes widen as the blond had pin him to a tree. The blond raised his hand to his hat and murmured some words.

"My loyal monster, posses this man's hat and take his energy!" The old man faint as the blond took off.

Mr. Wilson came to a moment later. Sweat rolled down his face as his breath came in short pants. The trees were being cut. The uplifting the dirt, and the workers throwing their garbage in any old way. Mr. Wilson's eye gleam in an odd color as moths and butterflies came raining upon the workers. They all cried out in pain.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The sound of the traffic and car fumes filled the air. Sergei was standing before a fabric store. He was about to enter until someone clipped him.

"Excuse me sorry!" Sergei was about to tell the person, but they were already down the street.

"Wait… minute! Isn't that!" Sergei's eyes widen as he went chasing after the person. When he rounded the corner, he noticed they were gone. "Damn it! I could have swore, I seen him-eh?" A high pitch squeak had caught his attention. Looking down was a young blonde girl. She laid sprawled out on the sidewalk as though she ran into something. Raising a brow, Sergei kneeled down to help the young lady up.

"Arg! What did I ran into? Man, I'm starting to get spacing like Takao." Came a groan.

"Are you alright?" The young girl looked up. Her blue eyes were breath taking. They were a deep blue, it reminded him of the ocean.

Takao was walking down the street licking an ice cream cone while Dragoon tagged along.

"You know, if you keep eating the way you do; you're going to get fat."

"No I won't" Takao perked up.

"True because your grandfather will force early morning training onto you." Smiled the dragon while Takao froze in mid step.

"Right… crap. Thanks Dragoon." The blue hair teen looked annoyed. Then she realized dragoon was distracted by something. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking you to!" came a hiss. Then she followed his line of sight. "Oi, isn't that Maxine. I wonder what she's doing?" Takao and Dragoon hide behind a sign as they watched the interaction occur.

"Uh, I'm sorry." A faint blush was painted across Maxine's face as she took a hold of the hand being offered to her. "I wasn't really paying attention." She murmured.

"Not all, I should haven't been standing in the middle of the sidewalk like that. If you don't mind; can I take you out to tea as apology?" The young blonde's face lit up as she stared up at the older gentleman.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind joining you." Blonde blushed further. Sergei flinched as he realized what had just happen. He begin to look around to see if any of his "friends" where nearby. "So? Where are going?" wonder the young blonde. Sergei smile nervously as he lead them to a café nearby.

"Oi! She just got a date! How the hell did she get a date!" Takao stared in awe the couple as they slowly left. "Stuff like that only happens in movies." The blue hair teen narrowed her gaze onto the couple.

"Come on Takao, Maxine is allowed to have a life outside the sailor business and school." Dragoon perked up.

"No!" The dragon jumped back in surprise. "I mean, this guy appears to be suspicious! I'm going to follow them!" Before Dragoon could voice anymore reason, the blue hair teen took off down the street in attempts to follow the couple.

"Geeze, it makes one wonder if she is jealous."

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The sound of conversations was easily drone out as Sergei sipped his coffee. The young girl had gotten some fruit parfait and tea. She was busy mixing a huge of sugar into the creamer.

"Oh! Er, do you still need the cream?" she failed to ask earlier to see if he wanted more. Sergei shook his head. Maxine nodded as she poured the mixture into her tea. "Sorry, the tea is too bitter for me." She murmured. Sergei nodded his head.

Takao peaked through the bushes of the café to stare at the couple. The blue hair teen cursed herself. "If only I knew what they were talking about." Dragoon rolled his eyes.

"It's a shame you can't make yourself in invisible." Dragoon mocked. Takao's eyes lit up as she pulled a pink sparkle pen from her bag. "No! You can't use that! Its for Sailor business!" growled the dragon.

"This is sailor business!"

"Hey! Takao!" Both dragon and Takao flinched as the new voice rang through. "So! Who are we spying on?" came the perky voice. Looking behind her, it was Masaru. It was her old bleach blond friend. An idea occurs to her as She crawled over.

"Hey Masaru, do you have money?" The blond blush as he nodded his head.

Maxine took a couple of bites of the parfait when she noticed the odd look that the other blond was giving her.

"Umm… would you like a taste?" she asked. The older blond shook his head.

"No thank you, it's all yours." He replied. Maxine nodded as she took another bite. Then an idea stuck her.

"Hey! I heard that there is really Great Park nearby; I was wondering if you would like to rent a row boat with me and take a grander onto the lake?"

wondered the younger blonde. Sergei looked surprise by her suggestion. He slowly nodded his head, which made the young girl squirm for joy.

Takao narrowed her gaze onto the couple. She was couple of booths away from the said blond couple. The sound in the café was messing up with her hearing. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Deciding to forgo the spying, she went on sip the drink that Masaru got her. The blue hair was pouting.

Boy, this is a long straw, I wonder what Masaru got himself.

Cracking an eye open, Takao gulp nervously as she press herself further into the booth seat. Masaru looked up at her in mild surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm… couldn't you have gotten us two drinks?" wonder the blue hair teen. There was pink blush on Masaru's face as he looked embarrass or nervous on his next set of words.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ray let out a heavy sigh as he walked down the street. A look of annoyances was evidenced on the teen's face. Then he heard his name being called. Looking around, he spotted a familiar friend. Dragoon was jumped up onto the raven hair teen, who looked surprise by the sudden affection.

"Oi, hello there Dragoon." The older teen had made sure the little guy was securely on his shoulders. Dragoon nuzzled the older teen, but notice his tension.

"What's the matter? Your usually more cheerful than this." The dragon tilts his head.

"It's about the park." Dragoon nodded his head in understanding. Ray continued his walk. He begin telling Dragoon how he went to park to talk to Mr. Wilson about other ideas they could try to save the park.

"This park means a lot to you doesn't it." The raven hair teen nodded. He shift his gaze towards the sky,

"Yeah, it was Mr. Wilson who motivate me to work on being a botanist." Ray continued. "It's just hard to see the guy so depressed." Then the sound of yelling caught their attention. Looking at each other, Ray jogged over to the sound cry of help. It was business man, it a pack of squirrels crawling all over him. The guy took of running screaming for someone to help him. Before them a pact of squirrels began to collect. Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"Damn it, I hate to say it, but I think this the dark kingdom Ray!" Dragoon hissed as he stared at the furry creatures. "I have never seen squirrels act this way. They should be more domestic." Ray nodded his head. "I think we need to call on the others here." Ray looked surprise, but took out his phone. He sent text messages to both girls.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sergei was slightly annoyed that the young girl had chosen the park he was planning on taking over. "Oh wow, this lake is really beautiful." The older blond had to admit; it was a nice view.

"Yeah, its such a shame they are going to fill it up with concreted." Sergei tried to look surprise. "A big corporation had brought the land and are planning on putting a big office building." Sergei frown his brows together. Something about this girl was making him odd.

"I see… that's terrible. I wonder if that's happening with other parks." The young blonde perked up. "Such how things are going, there probably won't be a green space anywhere in this city." Came a grumble. Maxine's eye lit.

"Hey, there is an awesome flowerbed of roses, will-"

"Oh yes, I heard this park had cultivated a great set of roses. It would be nice to see them before they are destroy." Maxine's eyes widen for a brief moment as she stared at the older blond before her. She didn't know why, but something about him made her feel ease.

Off shore, Takao was hiding the foliage. She had spotted Maxine and the older blond rented a boat together. Now they were on the lake. She was hoping to use her powers of the wind, but the element itself was fighting against her.

"Arg! I wish I could heard what they are saying. Damn it! They are looking too much like love birds." Cursed the blue hair teen.

"Takao…" the bleach blond began. "I can't tell you what this means to me!" The blond was trembling. "You asking me to a romantic park! Oh Takao! You must have known what I was feeling! Let us share in our passion!" Masaru turned around with his lips pucker out. When nothing but air met his lips, he looked around and notice the blue hair teen was gone. "Takao! Takao my darling! Where did you run off too!"

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ray was looking annoyed that none of the girls had gotten back to him. Then the sound of rustling caught his attention. Looking behind him, Takao came flying out of the bushes. The blue hair teen had tripped and landed on the ground with a groan.

"Arg! That's the last time I asked Masaru to help me spy." Came a whine.

"Takao!" The blue hair teen perked up as she notice Ray and Dragoon coming her way.

"Oi! That's where you disappeared off to." Dragoon jumped down and landed next to the teen. Takao gave the dragon an odd look.

"So… Where is your date?" wonder the dragon, which caused a look of disgust appeared upon the blue hair teen's face.

"Date? Takao you had date?" The blue hair teen looked up and noticed the odd sad expression that the older teen was making.

"No! Well I would if it wasn't such a hassle." Takao glared at the dragon, whom seem ignored to her negative feelings.

"Enough fooling around! We have sailor business to tend to!" hissed the dragon.

"What are you doing!" came a growl. Both teens looked up. It was Mr. Wilson. He stood on the other side of the flowerbed with a glare. "No one is allowed to enter my park!" Mr. Wilson was shaking with anger. "I am going to punish you for abusing nature and it's not going to be pretty!" Yelled the old man. Then before their eyes, an evil spirit had emerge from Mr. Wilson's hat. The old man fainted to the ground and his hair turned white. Both Ray and Takao narrowed their gaze onto the creature before transforming. The monster before them had called onto the bird to attacked them.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sergei's eyes widen in pain. He couldn't believe the old man had hit his peak so fast. The older blond was cursing his luck. Maxine looked worried as she ask if she could help. Sergei then noticed a swarm of bird heading their way.

"Look out!" The older blond drove over to shield Max from the birds. Maxine gasp in surprise as the boat began to rock and it tipped over. Both cried out in surprised.

Soldier lighting and Sailor Wind were attacked by butterflies and moths. Dragoon was on the ground wrestling with the squirrels. He was able to dodge a few of them at first, but then they gain up on him. Lighting narrowed his gaze onto the creatures.

"Arg! I hate doing this, but I got no choice! Lighting!" He was able to zap the butterflies, moths and squirrels. Sailor Wind was in awe at how cool Lighting was. Dragoon laid out cold on the ground.

"How dare you!" screamed the monster.

"Yeah! Right now Lighting!" cheered Wind. Lighting shot Wind a smile.

"If that's the game you want to the play, then lets play!" The monster then shot a bundle of vines.

"Wind! Watch out!" The vines went crashing into Sailor Wind, and they wrapped themselves around her. The teen let out a startling gasp as she fell to the ground trying to wiggle free.

"No! I'll-"

"Not so fast pretty boy! You too need to be stop!" The monster used its hair was rope. Trapping Lighting. The raven hair warrior was going to use his lighting, but notice the monster was still connected with Sailor Wind. If he uses an attack, he could risk shocking her too.

"You monster." He growled out as he tried to fight against his bonds. Then he heard a yell of a bubble attack. The area was suddenly fog over, which made the soldier wonder, then his bonds had loosen and a startled cry could be heard from his right. Looking over, he could see a fireball rolling around on the ground before it came to sit next to him. Once the fog had clear, Sailor Water and Soldier Fire stood before them.

"Are you nuts! You could have roasted me!" yelled Sailor Wind. Soldier Fire wore a guilty look upon his face as he started to apologize to the blue hair warrior.

"Alright Guys! How do we destroy this monster?" Sailor Water narrowed her gaze onto the plant like monster.

"Simple, like this! Thunder strike!" Lighting curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down into the ground, causing a bolt of lighting to striking down and hitting the monster. The monster had vanished and Mr. Wilson's energy had return back to him.

"Wow, its almost like you guys don't need me!" Sailor Wind scratched her cheek in a nervously manner. The trio turns to face the blue warrior, who flinches at their stares.

"Damn it! I don't have time to deal with your insecurities." Growled the blonde. "I have a date I need to return too. Bye!" She waved off the group and went running off.

"Well, you did awesome today lighting! Maybe you and I should start double teaming?" grinned Soldier Fire while Lighting just lower his gaze. Chuckling nervously, the Fire soldier went over and pulled Sailor Wind to her feet. Then he held her hands close to his chest, while staring into her pretty blue eyes. "Never doubt yourself Sailor Wind, having a strong team is what makes a great leader." Smiled the dual hair soldiers.

"Feh! It makes me sick with how you flirt so openly." Lighting comment. Fire flinched as he felt the heat from words.

"Lighting!" Sailor Wind hissed. Lighting rolled his eyes waving his hand. He went over and picked up the old man.

"Right… I better get going, until next time Sailor Wind." Fire took off into the bushes. Leaving the two alone. Lighting de-transform while getting Mr. Wilson comfortable onto a park bench. Takao did the same and joined the dark hair teen.

"I'm sorry Ray." The teen spoke up.

"For what?" Ray checked Mr. Wilson pulse and to make sure the old man was still breathing. "You didn't do anything wrong." Takao looked up at the teen in surprise as he continued to check over Mr. Wilson. "Your attacks weren't necessary in this battle, but I am sure they will be in the next one." The teen comment as he let out a sigh of relief. "Mr. Wilson is going to live, though we should check him into a hospital." Takao brighten up.

"Oh Ray! You're the best!" The blue hair teen hugged the older teen, who was caught off guard by the sudden affection.

"Eh Takao! Watch it!"

"Takao! Takao! Oi! Who are you and why are you holding my Takao!" Masaru came down a path, and spotted the two teens.

"Your Takao? Are you guys dating?" Ray slowly rose to his feet with Takao still hanging around his neck. Ray was slightly taller than Masaru. The bleach blond stared up nervously at the older teen.

"And what business is it of yours?" whined the teen. Ray smirk as he crackled his knuckles.

"I don't know if she has told you, but I am her older brother." Masaru gasp in horror.

"Erm… Takao how about we continued this at later date yeah?" The blue hair teen smiled and nodded. Masaru took off running causing Takao to laugh.

"Thanks Ray!" smiled the blue hair teen as she nuzzle older teen's neck. Ray just rolled his eyes, but smiled. The older teen couldn't help but enjoy the attention he was receiving. Dragoon came crawling over.

"Heh, be happy it was me instead of Hiro." Takao hopped off the raven hair teen to allow Dragoon to climb onto her. The blue hair teen look curiously at older teen. "What? You still don't realize it?" Takao shook her head. "Hiro is against the marriage and really dislikes Catherine's fiancée. Imagine how he would react if he found out you were dating." Takao didn't look happy with thought.

"But Grandpa…" Ray waved his hand.

"Grandpa can only do some much, though with Catherine here. It might help your odds." A groan caught both teens attention.

"Arg, what happen?" Ray's eyes lit up as he kneeled down next to Mr. Wilson.

"Nothing, you just had little too much sun, would have like us to take you to a hospital?" wondered the teen. Mr. Wilson looked daze for a moment, but snapped out of it. He turn his attention back the teen. A soft smile appeared upon the older man's face.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

In a room surround by monitors, Ian narrowed his gaze onto the newest operations. It had been discovered, but they were able to escape with a small of energy. The purple hair man was beginning to wonder about their plan of attack. It appeared Sergei wasn't out right attacking them, but he had to wonder. When will the blond attack. He bit his lower lip as he send the collect energy to head quarters. "I hope you know what you are doing Sergei."


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Takao chapter 11.2 Wedding day blues

Takao let out a yawn. The summer air was trying to get to blue hair teen. She still wore the male uniform, with had short sleeve top. She sat a table with Hilary, the two were eating ice cream.

"I wonder what was wrong with Akiyama sensei?" Hilary nibble on her ice cream while Takao stretch out her tired limbs. "Her classes are always filled with energy."

"You were actually listening in home economics? How could you when she was droning on and on?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"Gossip update!" Came sudden shout. Both Takao and Hilary nearly fell out of their seats. They then shouted at Masaru who appeared out of nowhere. "Eh? What do you mean? No matter, I heard Miss Akiyama has been acting spacing due to her engagement." Takao and Hilary stood up in surprise.

"She's engage?!"

"Yes, I know its surprising, after being single for thirty four years. She's finally getting married. The guy she's going to be is some low-end businessman. I heard he doesn't make a lot of money and is unable to give her a fancy wedding. But I guess when you love someone, that stuff doesn't matter." Takao shook her head. Hilary let out a soft sigh.

"No way! The person I'll marry is going to be super cool, and I'm going to have an awesome dress! And I'll have a chocolate cake that reaches the roof!" Takao smiled brightly. Masaru looked shock as he started weeping.

"You don't mean that do you Takao!" Hilary looked un interested in the matter.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Walking out of the tailor made dress shop was the home eco teacher. She was simply looking in appearances, with a messy bun on top of her head. She stared longingly at the long lines of fabrics that caught her attention.

"Akiyama!" came a shouted. Curious, the woman turn to see who was calling her. It was Haruna Sakurada, the English at the school she worked for. She was very familiar with the teacher. "Oh were you shopping for you wedding dress?" Akiyama blushed as she nodded her head. Haruna turned her attention towards the glass window and notice the different silks lined up, but notice the name of the shop.

"Oh Akiyama, I thought you were going to make you own dress?" wonder Haruna. Akiyama nodded.

"I was looking for silks, but I couldn't find any I like. None of these fabric fit my idea of design."

"No way! You must find that prefect fabric in order to make your dream dress! After all, I am counting on meeting my future husband at your wedding reception!" Haruna started laughing nervously.

"Oh! Then I guess I better work hard on that dress!" smiled Akiyama. An idea came to Haruna as she pulled Akiyama away, telling her of this awesome fabric store she knows about. Further down the sidewalk, Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the two women. He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. He raised a brow. "She's the one, but she doesn't appeared to be full of energy." Murmured the Blond.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao walked along until the sound of cheering caught her attention. Looking through the gates, she noticed a wedding going on. Her eyes glaze over as she watched the bride and broom received attention. The bride was beautifully dressed and she looked prefect with her widen smile. Takao sigh happily at the thought of her own wedding; it was something she looked forward to. A happy giggled escaped her, until the sound of men caught her attention. There was big sign being putt up.

"Homemade wedding dress contest and the grand prize to a trip to Hawaii? Hmm…." Takao started to daydream at the mere thought of it. Then a thought occur to the blue hair teen. "I'm not very good at sewing." With a heavy sigh.

"Hey!" Spoke a familiar voice. "Even though it says a free trip to Hawaii, do you need a date right away!" They stumble over their words as they spoke. Looking over, Takao was surprise to see Maxine asking for details on the contest.

"The ceremony can be held whenever the grand prize winner wishes, but they need to get married inside my church." Spoke the guy. The group of women that surround the two, their eyes all lit up and began to make plans amongst themselves. Maxine snapped her fingers as she giggled to herself.

"Why hello there Max." The blonde jumped back in surprise for she was startled. "What are you doing here?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"Oh no reason!" the blonde giggled nervously. "Hey, don't you have a sewing machine at your place?" Takao looked surprised by the words.

"Why? Getting a little big for your uniform?" tease the blue hair teen.

"Erm… something like that! Let's go to your place!" Before Takao could question the blonde, the two were running down the street. Akiyama walked down the same street as the girls and notice the contest as well. Her eyes widen at the mere thought of winning the contest.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Entering the Kinomiya household, Takao declare she was home and had a friend with her. Going further into the home, the two girls heard a reply from the kitchen.

"Hello there girls!" Catherine stood at the counter with a smile upon her face. The air in the house smelt like fresh bake goods. Takao and Max both took a seat at the table.

"What are you making?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"Oh just pastry! Here is the first batch!" Went over to Tupperware container and reveal a cream filled pastry bun. "Its not custardy, even though I tried to make it. I'm just settling for heavy whip cream." Catherine had a faint blush upon her cheeks. Each of the girls had help themselves to the treat.

"Oh wow! This is delicious!" exclaim Maxine. Takao nodded her agreement as she stuff another into her mouth.

"I'm glad." Smiled the silver hair teen.

"You know," Catherine perked up. "This is great for a baking contest." Catherine's eyes widen. Her blush got even deeper as she began to gush. "No it is! And you could win awesome prize a trip to Hawaii!" Takao then narrowed her gaze onto the blonde before her.

"Hawaii!" Catherine giggled as her eyes began glaze over. "Oh Hawaii… would I like to go back." Came a heavenly sigh. Both girls perked up. Catherine quickly shook her head.

"Anyway! I was wondering if you could help me with make a wedding dress!" Both Takao and Catherine gasp.

"A wedding dress!" The two looked at each other. Takao looked away sheepishly; while Catherine decided to listen to Max.

"Yes there is a contest for best homemade dress and the grand prize to a trip to Hawaii!" Catherine lower her eyes in that strange way as though as she was planning something.

"So, you came to the only adult female you knew." Maxine nodded her head. "I see, and adult female who due to get married soon herself." Maxine wore a nervous.

"Erm… I don't understand."

"I'm hinting at that I am also joining this wedding dress contest," Takao and Max both gasp in horror.

"But Cat…" Takao looked meekly at the older teen.

"Don't but Cat me young lady." Takao flinch as she stuck out her lower lip. "I'll give you guys tips on how to make it, but you two are the ones doing most of work." Takao and Maxine both nodded their heads in agreements. "Right! Time to go fabric shopping!" Both teens looked confused by the mere idea at looking fabric, but followed the older teen.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

In a fabric shop, bunch of women were fighting over different types of silks. Akiyama stared in awe at Haruna who was fighting off two girls for a piece of silk. Then a bundle of fabric came falling from the sky. Akiyama cautiously took grabbed the fabric from the floor. It felt nice within her grasp; she then realize it was silk. Her face lit up as she loved fabric.

"Its beautiful." Came deep husky voice. Akiyama curious looked around and notice a rather tall blond next to her.

"uh…" He gentle took the fabric from her hands and held it up the light. The threads were beautiful woven together and it impossible to see, and it sparkle in the light.

"This is wonderful silk." A faint blush appeared upon Akiyama's face as Sergei then wrapped the fabric around him. "Oh yes, this would make a beautiful wedding dress. Ah, yes, I can now see you, walking along the shoreline under the stars." He quickly murmured a words of magic under breath before wrapping the fabric around Akiyama. "It matches you beautifully." Akiyama had blush as she held onto the fabric.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Maxine frown her brow together at the complicated instructions for sewing. She was able to find some fabric to buy, but the silk was really expensive. The teen let out a heavy sigh. "This is going to be trouble." She paused when she noticed she bump into something. "Huh?" Looking up, it was the older blond. He looked down at her in surprise. "Oh! It's you! Spencer right?" The older blond nodded his head as he looked nervously down at the young girl, who giggled. She blush as she quickly hid the instructions. "Umm… Would you like to go grab some tea or something?" wondered the blonde. Sergei took a moment to think before nodding his head in agreeing.

Sitting in a familiar café, Maxine began to fidget with bag of purchases. Sergei, not being really curious, decided it would be a great ice breaker.

"So, what did you buy?" wondered the older blond. Maxine perked up.

"Oh! There is contest happening in area for the best homemade dress!" the blonde said excitedly. Sergei raised a brow in question. "Its… umm… A wedding dress contest." Maxine murmured the last part as her cheeks were bright red. Sergei flinched in annoyances. Once again, this blonde had found her way into one of his operations.

"Wedding dress eh?" Maxine perked up. "Who do you planning on marrying?" Sergei decided to play along. Maxine blush as she looked away from the older blond.

"No one in particular. Its just some friendly competition with my friend." Maxine continued. Sergei nodded his head. Maxine continued on about the contest and how her friend was getting so excited about it. For once, Sergei felt normal. He couldn't understand why this girl made him feel so comfortable, but it was something he was starting to enjoy. The older blond had to laugh at her story how her friend's cousin decided to join in on the competition with them. The younger blonde had paused in her story to stare.

"Heh, I'm sorry please continued." Sergei waved his hand. Maxine's eyes grew wide with delight. Sergei took a sip of his drink and turned his attention back to the blonde. "You are very interesting story teller Max." the blonde smiled. "I hope you have more." Sergei drop his voice to a lower tone, which made the young blonde blush. "But I need to get back to work. Let's meet again shall we?" Maxine nodded as she followed the older fellow out. Maxine watch Sergei disappeared from view before letting out a heavenly sigh.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

The sun was setting, Takao let out a heavy sigh. Instead of hiding behind boys clothes like she usually did, the girl wore little shorts and tank top. She was out walking with Hilary, enjoying the fresh air. "Oi Takao are you alright?" wonder the brunette as she looked over her friend.

"Yeah… My cousin has Maxine and I working around the clock on making our wedding dresses." The blue hair teen let out a yawn. Dragoon followed the two.

"Oh… are you talking about the homemade wedding dress contest?" the blue hair teen nodded. "But you don't even have a boyfriend." Stated the brunette.

"Yes but you can have the ceremony whenever you choose it to be as long as you get married at their church." Takao yawned. "I'm hoping to see Miss Akiyama, hoping she might be a little more helpful than Catherine." Hilary nodded her head in understanding. The two teens stop at cross roads, and notice a short stubby man.

"Oh I wonder who that guy is."

"The bouquet and him don't go well together do they." Hilary comment.

"He kinda looks like a loser." Giggled Takao.

"You shouldn't say things like that." Hilary smiled nervously.

They continued to watch the man and noticed he had stop in front of Miss Akiyama's apartment. The two in surprise to see her fiancée. He knocked on her door and few more times. The two girls looked nervously at each other until the door flew open to reveal what might be Miss Akiyama. The two exchange heated words, before the fiancée left with a dishearten look.

"Oi! I can't believe that's Miss Akiyama." Hilary was shock.

"Oh no! She yelled out contest, if she's entering the wedding dress contest. I am sure going to have a hard time beating her!" whimper the blue hair teen. Hilary looked annoyed by the blue hair teen, but let her attitude slide.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW (The next day!)

Ray walked along the street, with Dragoon wrap around his shoulders. "So are you sure it was their Home economics teacher?"

"I'm positive, something seem off from her." spoke the dragon. Ray arched a brow in question as he walked into a store.

"Hey! Stop right there!" came a shout. Before the raven hair teen could react, he was head butt into the gut. The teen fell over in dizzy mess as the person who head butt gasp in shock. "Jack! Look at what you did! Your knocking out customers!" came familiar growl. "Now give me back my dress!" came a hiss.

"No! You've working on this stupid thing for three days! I hate it!" yelled the boy.

"Well you two quit it!" came more masculine shout. This aroused Ray from his dizziness. Looking up, there a mean looking Asian guy, holding the two blonds apart. "Both of you are being childish!" Maxine look insulted with her head up, while Jack just pouted. "Excuse me but I really need to deal with this family manner first!" smiled the older man. Ray nodded as he watch the two.

"[Jack! You shouldn't interrupt and steal sister's things while she is busy!]" the young boy's pout got even bigger. "[And Maxine! You shouldn't ignore your little brother.]" The older blonde just looked annoyed. "[I understand your busy, but maybe you should forget this contest if its coming too much for you.]" The blonde gasped in horror.

"[No! I've been working so hard on it!]" Came a whine. Maxine stomped her foot. Ray noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It appears she was getting carried away with this sewing contest.

"[That's enough young lady! You are exhausted and getting cranky for no reason, leave your project here and go to bed.]" It appeared the older man was able to control his tone and volume. He was talking to Max in a calm yet in stern tone. Maxine was about to protest, then she notice their customer was Ray, and he looked worried. The blonde let out a heavy sigh before complying to the order. The older man let out a heavy sigh, while Jack looked sad.

"Erm, sorry about that, but what can I do for you young man?" wonder the older man. Ray smiled uneasy at the man.

"Uh… I actually came to see Max, but seeing as she is grounded." The raven hair teen chuckled nervously. It was the man's turn to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but it seems my daughter is distracted and doesn't have much time for friends, let alone family." Smiled the older man.

"It's all good. I heard my cousin was helping them." The old man seem to perk up.

"Cousin? Oh you must be Ray! Nice to meet you young man! I am Maxine's dad, Taro." He shook Ray's hand. The raven hair teen was surprise by the handshake. It was firm and gentle at the same time. "You got quiet the grip there young man."

"Heh, same with you. Anyway, I was asked to drop these off." Held out a cute paper shopping bag. Taro grabbed the bag and looked inside of it. It cause the man's face to drop. "Sorry, I'm not much help, have good day, see you around jack!" The older teen nodded.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW (The day of the contest)

There was a huge line up of women waiting to get into the hall, with suitcases. The owner kept on welcoming the ladies and thanks them for their participation. The trio stood outside the gate looking the line up. Takao, wearing her usual male uniform was whining at her digits. Each of them were wrapped up in bandages. Maxine just shook her head.

"I can't believe, I even had time to work on such a thing." The blonde looked refresh and happier. Ray just chuckled nervously as Dragoon sat on older teen's shoulder.

"And yet, Catherine was able to finish her dress?" Takao nodded.

"Anyway, we need to watch and see if anything suspicious happens. Takao, you're going to infiltrated the hall as a contestant." Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"How? I don't even have a dress…" came a whine.

"Yes, but you have the dragoon disguise pen." Maxine comment, giving the blue hair teen a look annoyed. Takao's eyes went widen in realization.

"Oh… I totally forgot about it." The two other teens chuckled nervously as Takao took out pen-jeweled pen. "Moon Power! Turn me into a pretty bride!" Once the transformation was done, Takao was a little bit taller, but her body didn't fill out like it usual did. The dress was big and puffy, like a cupcake. It was something that a princess might wear, not a bride. "Heh, oh wow, look at me. I bet you wish had the pen too eh Max." The blonde chuckled nervously while Ray narrowed his gaze.

"If you win, you have to decline the prize." Ray informed. Takao let out a heavy sigh.

"I know…" The blue hair teen followed the others into the hall.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao blindly followed the other contestants into the hall. It was so dark, she couldn't see where she was going. She fell in line and wince when the light had shown on her. She didn't realize she was on the stage. She quickly pushed down any insecurities she had, and worn a bright smile. The lights went on one by one to reveal each contestant and their dress. Takao nervously looked up and down the line, but she couldn't see much.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We will now start the homemade wedding dress contest!" The man yelled excitedly into the microphone.

Ray curse as he met up Maxine. The young girl let out heavy pant. "I couldn't find the home economics teacher." Reported the dark hair teen.

"Me neither. I wonder where she could be." Wonder the blonde. "I wonder where Catherine is." Ray's eyes widen as he looked over onto the stage. The bright light got to him.

"Now please be quiet, so we can-eh?" The lights suddenly died down and start up again once the curtains were pulled back to reveal a beautiful bride in a showy dress. "Excuse me, we cannot have you doing unplanned…" He looked at the bride and got lost in her eyes.

"Shut up you stupid little man." He then got a dreamy expression.

"Oh my, you are my prefect bride, won't you please marry me?" The man let out a happy sigh before dropping down onto the steps with a daze look.

"Now, everyone! Surrender you energy to me!" yelled out Akiyama. Her eyes sparkle, catching everyone off guard. Something on her dress had glow causing everyone to fall down.

Takao was about to faint until Dragoon had poked his head out from underneath the layers of skirt.

"Takao! We can't be sleeping!" came a hiss. That brought the teen back to normal.

"Eh! Dragoon! You pervert! You saw didn't you!" came a hiss. The dragon wore a concern and annoyed looked.

"Takao now isn't the time." Like before, a monster emerges from the dress and took a form of a spider. The blue hair teen looked worried at the creature as it hissed at her.

"Who are you? And why are you still awake?"

"Hold it right there!" Came a shout. The monster and Takao both looked around. Then, from the ceiling, a huge sign came down playing the wedding march. The sign read happy couple. Both Ray and Maxine stood on top of the sign.

"A wedding dress is supposed to be a pure and eternal dream for young innocent girls!" Maxine got in fight stances.

"And no one is getting away with tainted such a pure dress!" Ray added in. Takao looked annoyed by the two.

"Hey! You two took all the cool parts! Arg! Just you wait! You are going be moon dust! Moon Prism Power!" Takao shouted as white blinding light consume her body. Then the other two join in the transformation. "I am the pretty sailor Soldier champion of Justice and love Sailor Wind!"

"Likewise, I am Sailor Water!"

"And I am the cool soldier Lighting!"

"And we will punish you!" the three shouted while posing. The creature flinched back before darting towards the them. Sailor Water and lighting jumped out of the way, but Sailor Wind got trapped into the spider likes web. The blue hair teen was crying out in anguish. Sailor Water gasp while Lighting cursed under his breathe. Sailor Water did her bubble attack, which caused a heavy fog across the playing field. Lighting went to Sailor Wind's aid. The blue hair teen was wiggling vigorously, trying her free herself from the webbing. Then a shriek escapes her as the weird spider monster started pulling on the webbing.

"Do something!" she yelled caused the raven hair teen to flinched. He wasn't sure what to do. "Ray!" She screamed even more. She wiggled so much that she fell on top of the older teen.

"Damn it! This stuff is like glue!" Lighting tried to pushed the blue hair teen off of him, but he was getting more tangled up in the webbing. Sailor Wind started crying as the spider was dragging off the two. Lighting tense up as the young teen wiggle right above him. "You need to stop wiggling!" came a groan. A pink blush was painted across the Lighting's cheeks. Sailor Wind did what she was told, but gave Lighting a pout. Now the older teen could force his attention to the situation at hand.

"What is taking you guys so long!" Sailor Water appeared from the fog. She whisper quietly. Watching as the two be dragged away a caused a look of disappointment appeared on the blonde. Sailor Wind looked terrified, and Lighting looked just plain frustrated.

"You need to get a hold of Soldier Fire!" Lighting hissed under his breath.

"Um… Okay but how?" Lighting wore a look of defeat as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Of course, the one time when we actually need the guy. We have no way of contracting him." Lighting let out a heavy sigh as Sailor Wind began wiggling again. A squeal of surprise escaped the blonde. Lighting looked up to see the fog had cleared up and Sailor Water was being covered by the spider's web.

"Now you are mine!" came a crackle. The spider monster then crawled up the wall carrying the guardians with her.

"That's as far as you go spidery." Spoke a new voice. Lighting had thought that Fire had came on his own. Looking around, Lighting had spotted a mask dragon like soldier. In their hand, they held something that looked like a scythe. The soldier had leaped up and cut them free. Then they used their weapon to cut Sailor Water free from her cocoon. The spider yell out in frustration as it went after the dragon warrior. The warrior was too quick, and made good work of the spider monster. The rest of webbing had disappeared. The dragon warrior strangely got down onto their kneels and began chanting a pray.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Wind got brave enough to approach the warrior. Lighting narrowed his gaze onto the warrior. His eyes widen in realization of the chant.

"They are praying for the demon." Sailor Wind looked surprise by the explanation. With that, the warrior stood up and began to head towards the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going!" The warrior paused in their movements. "Won't you stay?" Dragoon slither his way up onto Sailor Wind's head. The dragon warrior let out a heavy sigh before walking to the blue hair warrior.

"Teacher, it is shameful to see you in this state." The dragon warrior's voice came out distorting, messing with Sailor Wind's powers. The warrior flicks the tiny dragon before disappearing off. Leaving a confused teen and very confused lizard.

"Is that warrior?" Lighting came over, as did Sailor Water.

"What did they say?" wonder the blonde. Sailor Wind tilted her head in awe as she looked up at Dragoon. The little dragon was rubbing his bruising his forehead.

"They said, teacher, it is shameful to see you in this state… Dragoon? Do know who that is?" wonder the blue hair teen. Dragoon let out a whimper, but shaking off the feeling.

"No… But I have feeling commander centre is not telling me something. I've got go check in with them." Dragoon narrowed his gaze as he pounder his thoughts.

The next day!

The group watched it awe as Miss Akiyama and her new husband left the chapel. The crowd around them cheer and threw rice

"Awe, they look so happy." Takao stared at the new couple with a dreamy look.

"Then it's a good thing she won the contest isn't it." Ray pointed out. The blue hair teen stuck her tongue out at the older teen in good nature.

"I'm sure they would have been as happy with or without winning." Maxine added in.

"Hey, did you hear, if you catch the banquet, then you are the next one to get married!" Catherine pointed.

"Then those flowers are mine!" The older female teen was weird out by the sudden appearances of Takao's English teacher. Both Max, Takao and Haruna wore looks of determination. Akiyama threw her beautiful banquet into the air and all three fought over it. Then it landed in Ray's hands, whom had a pink blush upon his cheeks.

"Oooh Ray! Is there a special girl you aren't tell us?" teased Catherine. Ray looked embarrass as he began to quietly under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Takao Chapter 12.2

Takao let out a heavy sigh as she entered crawled through her window. Dragoon came floating in after. The dragon had settled himself onto his usual little spot. Today's mission had been a tough one.

"Oi! Move over!" came a voice. The blue hair teen barely had time to comprehend the voice, before she was knocked onto the floor. Takao groan as she laid on the floor. Ray came in after her with a tired look upon his face. "Damn it Dragoon, this little missions are wearing on me." Groaned the raven hair teen.

"I'm sorry, but it appears our enemy is getting sloppy." Dragoon wore a tired smile. Finally getting into the bedroom, the raven hair teen decided to lock the window for the night. Ray had notice that Takao was still on the floor. He kneeled down and gave her a poke.

"Oi Takao…" There was no response. "Takao…" came a tired reply. There was a faint sound of snoozing. The Raven hair teen let out sigh as he picked up the girl and gentle place her onto the bed. He took off her shoes and threw a blanket over top. "I refuse you change Takao." Came murmured. He said good night to Dragoon as he exit of the bedroom. He let a heavy sigh as he lean against the door. "Now, should I shower or not?" wondered the teen.

"[What are you talking about?]" The dark hair teen perked up to the feminine voice. "[No, I haven't found him.]" The voice was filled with distress. "[No I'm not going to back out of our deal!]" came a hiss. Ray wonder if he should let the person know he could hear them. "[Dad! Please] Da-" There was clearly a other line being cut followed by a sob. Ray began to curse himself. His heart aches whenever he heard a girl cry. The teen pushed himself off the door and poke his head around the corner.

"Yo!" He wore a warm smile Catherine leaning against the wall. In her grasp there was a small object. Ray could guess what the object was.

"Go away Ray!" she said bitterly. She didn't even try to hide her tears. She sunk down to the floor.

"Sorry, I cannot do that!" Ray's voice held his usual cheerfulness as he took a seat right next to her. They stay like that for a moment as her quiet sobs filled the air. Eventually, she leaned over and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, which made him smile. _Yup! Definitely made the right choice._

"Why does he have to be like that." came a sad murmured. Ray wondered if she wanted an answer or was it just a theoretical question. "I've done nothing, but obey the man." He felt her hand tighten around his sleeve. "I feel like he sees me an piece of possession." Ray didn't really understand Catherine's relationship with her father, but from the stories that the Grandpa told him.

"I don't know Cat." Spoke the raven hair teen. It was times like these, which made Ray feel powerless. He couldn't do anything to help her with the problem. He had no means or resources, and that really tick the raven hair teen off. All he could do was sit in the hallway with her, and listen to her cry. The teen put his hand onto her leg, which had caused her eyes widen briefly. "I… Just don't know…" Were the words that left his mouth as he pulled Catherine closer to him.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Pst…." The morning air was unusually humid, and strangely heavy. "Pst…" It made the raven hair teen wonder what kind of summer they were having. "Pst!" And why the heck was there a snake nearby. Ray let out a groan. His body felt strangely sore more than usual. Usual when he went to bed, he was very refresh and ready for the day. He tried to move his body into a better position, but something heavy was stopping him. With another groggy groan, the raven hair open his eyes to see Takao and Dragoon. The little dragon was giving him a thumbs up while Takao was busy writing something. When she finished, the teen read the message.

 _Why are you sleeping in the hallway?_

This wording confused the raven hair teen. The blue hair teen continued on writing.

 _Having adult activities inside the house is forbid, especially with another family member._

"What the fuck Takao!" Ray suddenly jerked up causing whatever was weighting him down to go flying. He grabbed the book from her. "What adult activities do you think I get up too!" growled the raven hair teen. Takao looked away and refused to ask the older teen.

"Ow… damn it Ray!" came another feminine voice. The dark hair teen frozen in his spot as Takao looked pass him. Catherine was leaning against opposite wall rubbing her head. "What's got you so stir up this morning?" came a whine. Ray's jaw hang open in shock. Takao shot the older teen a look before turning her attention to Catherine.

"I'm going to go make coffee, would you like eggs this morning Catherine?" wonder the blue hair teen. The older female took a moment, before nodding her head.

"Make sure it's strong. I didn't get much sleep last night." Catherine continued to moan as she moved body. There were a couple loud pops. Takao shot Ray another look, while it looked like the dark hair teen would died of embarrassment.

"I can't believe you." Came a snarky comment. Ray was about to yell at the younger teen, but Takao had disappeared down the stairs along with Dragoon, who had tears of joy running down his face. The dark hair teen was trembling, the next chance he get.

"Ray." The teen snapped to attention. Catherine, she was still wearing the same clothes from last night, and they looked very disheveled. Her hair wasn't in its neat tight dual buns style it was messy.

 _No wonder Takao thought…_

Ray could only guess, he didn't look any better than the older teen. "I want to say thank you." The dark hair teen perked up. Catherine had her usual warm loving smile upon her face. "For last night, I know it wasn't much." The dark hair teen could feel his face heat up. _Yup, this conversation would make outsiders think what they did last night wasn't so innocent_. "But it really meant a lot to me." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before disappearing into her bedroom. The teen most definitely had a lot of explaining to do. Ray narrowed his gaze as he felt another present nearby.

"Takao!" When he turn to look, Takao still refused to look at him.

"You better get dress Ray, or we'll be late for school!" came cold tone.

Sitting at the breakfast table, Ray noticed Grandpa nor Hiro were nowhere to be seen. Catherine was sipping on her coffee.

"Grandpa was called for a tournament for the rest of the week, and Hiro was given a project. It seems appears to be a very important project, so he'll be spending a couple of nights at the office." Catherine reported. Ray nodded his head. "Now Takao…" The blue hair teen flinched. "I am sure you have misconceptions of what happen last night between Ray and I." The blue hair teen then refused to look at the older female. "Ray was only comforting me." Ray flinch at the choice of words.

"That doesn't really help the situation Cat." Ray commented. Catherine blink curiously, then thought about her words.

"No… I guess it doesn't. Takao…" The older teen began again. "I had received some terrible news from my father." This caught the teen's attention. "I wasn't myself, and Ray was there to shoulder my burden." Catherine once again gave the dark hair teen that special smile, which made Ray blush.

"Erm… Did you figure out a solution to your problem?" Catherine frown her brows together.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need Johnny to agree to it." The older teen thought about it. "I guess I could always use my feminine charm!" Both teens turn red at the mere idea. "Oh! I can't believe how late it is! You guys better get going! Or you're going to be late!" Takao and Ray both check theirs watches. Then curses left them as they grabbed their lunches and wished Catherine a good day before leaving. The older teen smiled at the affection.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Surrounded by monitors, Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the data was streaming in. It frustrated the blond, how he had such a hard time reading this information.

"Oi!" The magic door appeared to have Ian enter the room. "What's the big idea! I am going to get blame for all this trouble!" growled the purple hair man.

"I found out Sailor Wind's weakness." The blond interrupted. Ian looked confused by the sudden out burst.

"Weakness! I've been analyzing this chick for the pass three months! She has no weakness!"

"Ivan Sergei!" Both flinched as deep voice sudden enters their conversations. "What the hell is going on? I thought plan was destroy those little guardians! Instead, they are still messing our energy collecting operations!" came a growl. Voltaire had appeared to override the system was talking to them through the screens.

"There is no need to worry Sir, I was just getting a feel for them." Sergei reported.

"Oh? Well, you better be, after five fail missions-"

"Sir, we have collected enough energy from the combine operations to go forward with other projects sir." Ian decided to interrupt.

"Ian! How dare-" Ian had press couple of keys and Voltaire seems to be receiving new updates.

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but isn't that our main objective? To collect energy in order to relieved our old ruler?" Ian spoke with caution. Voltaire reading over the data.

"Ian!" The purple man stared nervously at the older man. "If you ever do that again, it will be eternal sleep for you. Do I make myself clear?" Ian nodded. "Sergei! I better see results from the next few projects!" Then the monitors went blank. It was moment before data was once again streaming in.

"Fuck… Your next plan better be great! Because its my butt on the line too!" came a hiss. Sergei nodded.

"Yes, but I need you contact an old friend." Ian gave the blond an odd look before going forward with whatever the blond had in mind.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ray grabbed his shoes for school and switch them with his loafers. "What is…" He pulled out an envelope. "Oh great, not another love letter." Came a groan. He pocket the letter before putting his shoes on. The dark hair teen let out a heavy sigh as he was trying to think of way to put down the person gentle. He got to his first class early, and noticed his favorite person was there. A grin appeared upon his face as he quickly raced up the steps. "Good morning!" came the perk tone. The raven hair teen took a seat next to the dual hair teen.

"I'm surprise with how lively you are consider how late it was." Kai commented. Ray just smiled as he pulled out the envelope from his pocket. "What's that? Another stupid letter?" came the bitter tone. Ray couldn't help but grin even more.

"You're just jealous." Smiled the teen as he open up the letter.

"Feh! Jealous! In your dreams." Grumble the teen. Ray began to read the letter. His eyes widen in surprise, but they lower in a seductive way.

"Ooh Kai, I didn't realize you felt that way." Kai arch a brow as he glance over to the other teen's direction. The dual hair teen flinch. "Though I don't know why you would want to wait until tomorrow, when we can just find a broom closet." Smirk the dark hair teen.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kai didn't know why, but Ray got really close. He was mere inches away from his face. The dual hair teen began to curse himself as he felt his face heat up.

"Though, I have to wonder." The dark hair teen had suddenly return back to his seat. "Why would you sign in your alter ego." The dual hair teen gasp.

"What! Give me that!" He took the letter and began to read it. Ray noticed students were starting to fill in. A lot of the girls were talking amongst themselves. "Ray! You can't honest think I wrote this!" came a hiss. The dual hair teen gasp as the dark hair teen was suddenly hovering above him with a strange look.

"Awe what if you're just shy?" Kai didn't know how to handle the situation. "Now, if we are going to continue this. I do have lube, but I prefer to be top." The dark hair teen had return back to his seat. His tone had went back to being causal, which was getting on the dual hair teen's nerves. It bother Kai greatly how the dark hair teen could switch being seductive and causal so easily.

"Oh hi Ray!" came a feminine voice. Ray quickly hid letter and welcome their classmate. Kai flinch as he felt a hand on his thigh. The dark hair teen was totally playing with him. Kai wasn't sure if he should kill dark hair teen or…

A loud thud caught the class attention. Kai was laying on the ground with his eyes spinning like pinwheels and with a bit of a nose bleed.

"Oh my! It looks like Kai had fainted!" Ray said dramatically. He went over and picked up the dual hair teen. "Now if you excuse me ladies, I need to take care of my friend." The dark hair teen smiled cheekily towards the girls, who nodded. The two had entered the nurse offices. The nurse wasn't around, so Ray just toss the dual hair teen onto the closet bed before looking over the letter.

 _Dear Kinomiya_

 _I must confess, due to my shy nature I cannot bring myself to say the words. Come to the shopping centre 9 pm tomorrow night._

 _Sign Soldier Fire_

It was a simple but brief message, Ray could tell right away it wasn't from the Dual hair teen. He knew Kai well enough that writing a love letter would be something a bit more personal. He had to wonder how many other people had received these fake love letters. Ray couldn't but help the grin that appeared upon his face. "Heh, it's a real shame that real Soldier Fire is in love with Sailor Wind." Sang the boy.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ray had convinced Kai to come to his place to talk about the love letters. It appear a certain number of girls and few boys had received the message. Kai sat at the kitchen table going through the letter again. A curse left his breath. Catherine was busying working on dinner for the household. It appeared that Catherine had received one too.

"How do you know its was address to you Cat?" Ray also sat at the table. The older teen smiled as she pulled the envelope from her apron pocket. The dark hair teen took the envelope and gasp as he read the front. "Catherine Starlight!" Ray stared wide eye at the envelope. The older teen nodded just as Kai took it from him. "How did he find out?" Ray's brow twitch while Catherine shrugged her shoulder.

"I guess its true, love makes people do crazy things."

"You're a starlight?" Catherine nodded. "Aren't you like engage to a some millionaire?" wonder Kai. Catherine nodded again. The dual hair teen couldn't help the nervously chuckle.

"Johnny won't be happy to hear about this." Catherine wore a worry look. "If he ever found out, he would insist on a dual with this Soldier Fire." The dual hair teen began to sweat bolts.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that! Right Kai!" Ray gave the other teen a hard slap to the back while both Ray and Catherine burst out laughing. Kai swear the two were mocking him.

"Takao?" came a whine. The trio perked up. They wince when they heard the door slammed down. "Takao, please talk to me." Came a desperate cry.

"Fine! But I don't want to talk about it!" came a growl. Maxine and Takao enter the kitchen. Maxine looked dishearten while Takao looked angry.

"Oh Takao darling," Catherine sang as she walked over towards the blue hair teen. She pulled teen into embrace. "What's wrong with my little cousin?" A whimper escape the teen followed by a loud wailed, which surprise the group.

"Stupid Soldier Fire had sent love letters to bunch of girls at school!" wailed the teen. Catherine smiled nervously as she continued to comforter the teen. "And I didn't even get one!" the teen continued. Catherine let out a heavy sigh. She make signs to the guys to hide her letter.

"Awe sweetie, do you have a feelings for this guy?" There was a moment of silences, while Ray and Kai tried to listen to her reply. Takao pulled back slightly and gave a nod, with her face being bright red.

"But don't you like girls?" Kai suddenly spoke up. The blue hair teen snapped to attention. She sent a glare to dual hair, who regretted his words.

"Just because I dress like a boy doesn't mean I don't like boys!" came a hiss. It was still a hard concept for Kai to accept.

The dual hair teen still couldn't believe the blue hair teen was a girl. It was the way she held herself. The teen always had a sense of confidences and dignity to her. Takao sat at the table crying.

"Heh, don't worry Takao, why don't you come with me to see if it is Soldier Fire?" Maxine offered.

"Yeah! I'll come too," Ray offer.

"Hey! Why don't we make a it a family trip!" Catherine perked up. Takao looked up at the people around her with a hopeful expression.

"I don't see why you have to get so emotional about it." Kai spoke up again. Takao looked towards the teen. "The guy clearly doesn't understand way to a woman's heart." Kai said bitterly. Takao stood up.

"No! You're wrong!" shouted the blue hair teen. "Soldier Fire is a caring young man who is brave and courage!" Kai looked surprised by the sudden outburst, but then a smiled appeared upon his face. "I'm sure this some department store promotion!" hiss the teen. Kai went to comfort the teen, while Ray went to help Catherine with dinner.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let those two interact?" whisper Catherine. Ray had a warm smile upon his face as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, they'll be just fine." Smiled the teen. Catherine was nearly done serving up the last of food.

"What! You guys got love letters too!" shouted the blue hair teen. Catherine and Ray frozen in their spots. They slowly turn to face the teen, who looked even more upset than before.

"Uh… maybe not." Ray said nervously.

"It doesn't matter so much Takao." Catherine tried to wave it off. The teen burst into tears before taking off. Kai looked ashamed, while Maxine glare at the older teen.

"Awesome work Kai!" Ray set the piles of dishes onto the table before the teen. The dual hair teen flinched. "We're trying to down play it." hissed the dark hair teen.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to make her feel better." Whined the teen.

"Feel better? How? Reminding her that she is the only one who didn't receive a love letter!" Catherine slammed the meal onto the table. The dual hair teen began to look even guiltier. "Now eat your dinner!" came a growl. Kai nodded his head as he began to dish himself up of the delicious meal before him.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Standing at the mall, Sergei was staring at men's suits through a window. He was getting annoyed, and was trying of think a new plan. Incase "he" didn't show up.

"Yo." The blond perked up. He notice a familiar figure in the window's reflection. "I'm surprise Ian was able to find me." Smiled the figure. "So, how long did it take you guys to know I was here?" Standing before the blond was a red head with sharp features, he was wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans. It was causal, but it looked good on him.

"We weren't sure, but Boris kept hinting." The young man nodded his head.

"So Boris is here too," Sergei nodded. "This is turning out to be interest turn of events." Smiled the red head.

"Yu-" The blond flinch as he took a deep breathe. "Tala." He began again. The red head looked in his general direction. "I need you help with a mission." Tala looked confused, but nodded his head.

"Sure, whatever you need man." Looking around, the Blond pulled him closer and began to whisper the details of the mission into his ear. Tala's face went from outrage to embarrassment and then cold expression appeared upon his face.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sergei nodded his head. "Fine! I'll do it! But you guys owe me one!" Came a growl. Sergei nodded his head again.

"Just be here at 9 pm tomorrow." Tala nodded his head before stalking away.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The next day, Kai was hiding in his usual corner of the classroom when Ray joined him. The dual hair teen was busy writing a message. "It appears the teachers are getting involve in this as well," Ray notice the small group of girls and few guys huddle in a small group.

"Well, if helps minimums causalities, then I am all for it," replied the dual hair teen. Ray looked over at the other teen. He still remember the day he confronted the teen.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The perfume of coffee was intoxicating, as the dual hair teen entered the small café. Ray watched him entered shop and made his way over to him. The dark hair teen had order himself some the inviting drink.

"So what did you want to talk about Ray?" the dual hair teen had a tired and worn out look to him. He didn't look hurt or injury just someone who extend too much energy into something. He had order coffee for himself as well. The raven hair teen took a moment or two to exam the teen even further.

"Kai…" He began. Kai raised a quizzical brow towards the raven hair teen. He took in Ray's features. Then dual hair teen's eyes widen in realization. "There is something I've known for a while now, and I feel the need to share it-"

"Oh my gosh! Your soldier lighting!" The teen suddenly blurted it out. Ray raised a brow. Kai quickly covered his mouth. The dual hair teen looked down in shame and slightly embarrassment. The waitress came around with Kai's coffee, while Ray narrowed his gaze onto his friends. The waitress noticed the odd tension and decided to leave the two alone. "I'm sorry." Came a murmured.

"Its all right, though I don't understand the whole keep it a secret thing." The dual hair teen clenched his fist as he sat there trembling. "Now that you figure who I am, and I sure you can guess what I know." The dual hair teen nodded. "And yes, I do know who is Sailor Water and Sailor wind." The dual hair teen perked up the name. "But I only reveal them if you want them to know who you are." Those were Ray's agreements. The dual hair teen it was fine, he'll find out who girls were. Ray only smiled as he continued his coffee. He then made the effort to invite the guy to amusement park, where they met up with the girls

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The dark hair teen was hoping the meeting would turn out better. Ray then notice that Kai was still writing. Curious, the dark hair teen leaned over hoping to see the letter.

"What are you writing?" The dual hair teen flinched as he quickly cover the letter with his body.

"None of your business!" blush the teen.

"Huh uh…. Are you still up for meeting later tonight?" Kai nodded, keeping his body over the letter. "Alright, I'll leave you to write your love letter." Smiled the dark hair teen. Kai's face had darken in color. "Too easy." Ray murmured to himself.

WwWwWwWwW

"Takao is already gone?" Kai and Ray stood outside the temple. Catherine nodded her head as she recall the state the blue hair teen was in.

"Yeah, I think she still upset at the fact she didn't get a letter." The guys shot each other a knowing look. "I'm very worried about her." Catherine took out her phone and sent a txt. "Maybe I should go after her." Sigh the older teen.

"Cat," Catherine perk up. "You can stay home. Kai and I will go look for Takao, to make sure she's alright." The teen's eyes widen.

"But this love letter!?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure its some nasty prank some idiot is pulling off." Kai commented. Catherine smiled.

"Thank you, please let me know right away when you find her." The teens nodded as they took off.

"You don't think she's gone to shopping centre early do you?" Kai wondered as two ran down the street.

"I do and she wants your head on a silver platter." The dual hair teen flinch at the thought of it.

"But I never wrote those letters!" hissed the teen. Ray rolled his eyes.

"No one cares about that right now! I just have a feeling she could be in danger!" Kai narrowed his gaze.

"Fine! Mars power!" The dark hair teen gasp as the dual hair teen transform so freely in front of him.

"Hey dude not right now! Ack!" Ray shielded his eyes, as Kai was engulf in a blinding light. Soldier Fire leaped up to the nearest build, leaving Ray behind.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao, fidget with end of her skirt. It's been a while since she dressed more feminine. She wore a simple black mini skirt and with white dress shirt. She was able to braid her hair into a simple style. She noticed the department store door was open. She took a step forward, but hesitated with the other. "Maybe there was a reason why I didn't get a love letter from Soldier Fire." The young blue hair teen took a gulp. She tugged at the end of her sleeve. "I can do this. And then I'll find out why he sent all those love notes!" The teen did a practice punch with determination. She pulled back her shoulders and wore a smile.

Then before her was Maxine in the arms of Soldier Fire. The blue hair teen was in a state of shock. Her best friend betrayed her. Then teen notice something odd from the soldier fire. "What is… Uh!" A gasped escape her as she quickly darted behind a wall. "That's not Soldier Fire! It's got be the evil kingdom! Time to transform!" Takao pulled out her broach and called out the magical words.

"Whoa! Man, this is a lot of energy!" smiled the red head. "Sadly, I don't think this is Sailor Wind," He held the blonde within his arms bride style.

"Stop right there creep!" came a hiss. The fake Soldier Fire narrows his gaze.

"Who goes there!" Near the entrances stood a girl a wearing a blue sailor outfit.

"It is I! The one and only, Sailor Wind! On behalf the moon, and I will punish you!" The blue hair warrior did a pose.

"So! You're the famous Sailor Wind I've been hearing about." Smiled the fake Soldier Fire.

"Yeah! And your going down, jerk!" Sailor Wind bolted forward. She jumped up and try to kick the guy in the head, who easily dodge the attack.

"Ha, miss like a mile." Mocked the guy. "Here take this twit!" Sailor Wind gasp as she caught the blonde. She careful set down Max, and turn to glare at the opposing soldier.

"Come on! Take off that stupid disguise, and tell me who you are!" The fake Soldier Fire only smile.

"You believe you're a match for me?" The red and gold armor slowly began to fade. "I like to see you try take me on girly." The thing that struck out was the red hair. Takao couldn't believe it was real. The armor change color, and it looked like crystal as it gleans in the light. "My dear, I've been waiting to come out of the shadows." Sailor Wind eyes widen. His voice sent chills down her spine, as she was suddenly overwhelm by evil vibes. She couldn't stop her body trembling. Something about this guy wasn't right. He floated down to her level. "Awe what's wrong dear, what happen to all that courage you had?" his voice mock her. Sailor Wind was feeling something she hadn't felt it awhile. She was scared, and scared of this person. His cold blade bit at her skin causing a burning sensation. Sailor Wind's frown her brows freight. A sharp gasp her as the blade press tightly against her neck. "Now," He drew in a lazily breath. Her mind screamed at her to move, but her body wouldn't listen. "Its time to say goodbye Sailor Wind." His breath ghost over her skin as her eyes widen. A thud filled the air as Wind dropped to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Takao Chapter 13.2

"Hey! Hands off the girl!" came a hiss. The red head turn around; standing near the elevator was real Soldier Fire.

"My, my, haven't you grown Fire." Spoken the chilling voice. Soldier Fire held out his bow. "I see you have became a better shot." Smiled the red head. The blue hair warrior tremble as she eyes became focus on the soldier in the distances. The red soldier took out another arrow. "Oh? Are you going to shoot me?" Soldier Fire draws the bow. He narrowed his gaze. "Heh, oh dear, you have changed a lot over the years."

"Now!" The red head raised a brow in question, but something flashed before him. He reacted in time to block an attack from the blue hair warrior. Sailor Wind had grabbed his sword and was using it against him. He was very surprise by the quick attack. He couldn't help but smirk.

"You are going to be fun to play with." The red head narrowed his gaze. He raised his other arm to deflected the arrow that was shot towards him. "Very nice Soldier Fire, but know this. I've dealt someone who was packing more heat than yourself!" He then shoved the blue hair warrior back. The red head then raised his arm as another sword form in his hand. "Its shame you have to die!" The red head slammed his hand down. He growled in frustration at the new person that came.

Sailor Wind's eyes widen in surprise at the Dragon warrior that had stopped the attack.

"I didn't realize you came so bored, you had to pick on little girls." Spoke the distorted voice. A grunt escaped the red head as he force back by the dragon warrior. "Go!" came a hiss. Sailor Wind looked confused for a moment. "Get the hell out of here!" growled the warrior as they gave the red head a hard shoved. Sailor Wind's eyes widen in realization. She quickly climbed to her feet and ran towards the Soldier Fire. The red head had shifted their gaze towards the two as he fenced off the dragon warrior. The two entered the elevator, and the doors slowly began to close. A smirk appeared upon the red head's face.

"Prefect." Before the Dragon warrior could do anything, their next strike it hit. A gasp escapes them when there was no blood. "Thanks for showing up as usual Soldier Metal, but it seems our little bird had fell into our trap!" The red head before them had begun melting before their eyes. That's when they heard the elevator doors slam shut.

"No!" They ran to the doors, and bang on it. They put their hand onto the door, but receive a shock.

"Heh, what's wrong metal? Can't convert it?" The dragon warrior looked around as the voice echo around them. "You do realize that humans now days mix their metals. I wonder how long it will take you to sort through all those different metals? Will there be a enough time?" The soldier only tremble in anger.

"You bastard!"

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Soldier Fire gasp as the doors slammed shut on them. He tried to prier them open but couldn't.

"Welcome to the your final moments alive." The chilling voice came over the speaker. "Once this elevator reach the top," The elevator jerked into motion causing the two stumble around. "It drop down squish you both into pancakes!" Sailor Wind's eyes widen fear as she leaned against the wall.

"But I don't want be a pancake!" came a whine. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze as he began to look around for escape route. Sailor Wind had calm down enough, to realize the situation she was in. She was about to approach the other soldier but paused in her tracks.

"We need to find away out."

 _Arg… call me crazy, but I kind like being trapped in elevator with you Soldier Fire. Its kind of like a romantic adventure._

"Sailor Wind."

"Yes my dear?"

"I found an escape, what are you doing?" Sailor Wind realized she had pucker without the other realizing her intention.

"Uh… Nothing!" Sailor Wind grinned sheepishly. Soldier Fire nodded his head. He pushed the escape the hatch open with his quiver. The dual hair soldier had kneeled down.

"Quick! Climb onto my back!" Sailor Wind nodded as she slowly climbed onto the soldier. The blue hair gasped in surprised as she lifted through the escape hatch. She was able to get through with ease. She turned around and going to help the soldier out, but he surprised her. Soldier Fire had leaped up and pulled himself through the small hatch door with ease. She stared at him in awe. "What?" He finally climbed onto his feet. Sailor Wind shook her head. "Fine! We need to jump!"

"What Jump? Ah!"

Soldier Fire had leap up and grabbed onto the edge. Sailor Wind gasped in surprise as she rose into the air a bit. The elevator did a sudden drop before crashing down. Wind leaped up, but one had a hand onto the ledge. Soldier Fire was able to pull himself up until his elbows. "Sailor Wind!" The blue hair warrior groan as she tried to pull herself up. "I need you to swing yourself over to me. Understand?"

"What?!" The warrior looked at the soldier in surprise. "What if you miss and I go tumbling down?" Soldier Fire did not look please with her choice of words.

"Look, have I ever let you down before?" Sailor Wind looked hesitated, but then swung herself over. Soldier Fire grabbed her other arm and her pull onto his back. Sailor Wind let out a heavy sigh as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks…" She murmured.

"Yeah no problem…" Soldier Fire wasn't sure what to say next. He couldn't lift himself any more since the ledge wasn't big enough. He was using a sign to support his and Sailor Wind weight. "Erm… Sailor Wind." Fire could feel his face began to heat up. "I hope you realize those love letter were all fake." Sailor Wind began to blush as well. She could feel him tense up underneath her. "I wouldn't want any sort of danger coming to you." He murmured the rest.

"Yeah, its kind of hard not to see consider there wasn't any personal feelings in the letter." Giggled the blue hair warrior. "Um… Fire?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this isn't the time or place, but I have to admit." Soldier Fire felt her grip on him had tightened. "I do have a crush on you." She murmured into his ear. Her breath had tickle his sense causing him to loose his grip for a moment. Both cried out in surprise.

"Erm… Please don't do that! I know I am supposed to be a super hero, but do know this. I am still a guy." Soldier Fire whimper out. Sailor Wind's eyes widen in surprise.

"What? No way? Little old me did that too you?" came the nervous giggle. Sailor Wind could feel her face heat up.

"Yeah… Well, I guess what I'm saying is; I have a thing for you too." Sailor Wind couldn't believe her ears. The blue hair teen was positive she was dreaming, but it felt too real to be a dream. Then next course of action had to be a kiss. Sailor Wind leaned closer, so she could see Soldier Fire's face. The dual hair teen's face was beet red, and she could have sworn there was steam.

"Fire…" she murmured as a chill travel down the Fire's spine. "Could I," He began to tremble at each word that dripped her lips. "Kiss you?" That was his limit. His nose began to bleed, and they jerked downward. Sailor Wind let out a scream of surprised.

"Hey!" The door suddenly popped open. "Hang on!" Soldier Metal held the door open while Lighting grabbed a hold of Fire. Metal used their scythe to keep the doors open. "Don't worry! We got you!" Metal helped lighting bring the two.

"Oh thanks heavens!" came a whine. Soldier Fire laid on the ground with his eyes spinning around. Soldier Lighting checked over the red soldier, but looking over at the blue hair warrior.

"What did you do to him?" Sailor Wind looked insulted by the comment.

"Absolute nothing!" Though a faint blush was painted upon the warrior's face. She took a moment to analyze her situation.

"I shall be off." The Metal took stood before their scythe. It shuck to a single hand held item before they grabbed a hold of it. The doors slammed shut with great force. Causing Lighting to look nervous.

"Wait!" Sailor Wind called out. The warrior paused. "Who are you? And how do you know that creepy guy?"

"Creepy guy?" The metal soldier was confused. Wind was thinking how she should phrase the red head. "Oh! You mean Soldier Ice." The group's eyes widen. "You think soldier ice is creepy?" A soft melody like giggle escapes the warrior, it sounded almost feminine. The trio looked confusing at each other before looking up at the dragon warrior. "That's a good one, but asked you fiery friend there. He knows Soldier Ice very well! Bye for now!" The dragon warrior walked down the hall disappearing into the stairwell.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sailor Wind went over to blonde. Maxine was prop up against the wall. She had a look of peace upon her face. The blue hair teen gentle raised her hand to brush away the bangs. Her eyes widen; the moment she touched the blonde's skin. "Why is she cold!" came a cry. Lighting looked up to reply, but a groan arose from the other soldier caught his attention. The dual hair teen looked surprise. He pushed himself up. He gaze around, his eyes widen while his face change color.

"Hey, not to rush you anything, but blonde needs to be taken to the hospital." Fire soldier looked up and nodded his head. "I need to know this, who is Soldier Ice, and why are we battling those who are like us?" Soldier Fire's eyes widen.

"How do you know his name?" wondered the red soldier. "Who told you his name!" Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. "Was it the dragon warrior?" Two were shock by the responses, but nodded their heads. "That warrior can not be trusted!" came a growl. Sailor Wind shrugged as she took a step back.

"Why?"

"Soldier Metal is a killer, they were the ones who killed my guardian." Fire narrowed his gaze. Sailor Wind looked surprise by the comment.

"But isn't your guardian alive?"

"One is." Lighting and Wind shared a look before turning their attention back to Fire. "There was Dranzer and then Red Dranzer. Red dranzer, is the red hawk you see once in awhile. His older brother was killed by Metal. She wanted information on any other soldiers any the area, but Dranzer refused to tell her, and he died…" Soldier Fire had a somber look to him. Sailor Wind was going to comfort the older soldier, but he stepped away from her. "Wind… I am sorry, but this is something I need to think about." The blue hair warrior looked hurt, but nodded her head in understanding. "Now soldier Ice is a warrior who is supposed be in eternal sleep." Soldier Fire reported. "Seeing him up and moving means trouble for us." Fire narrowed his gaze.

"He is that powerful?" wonder Soldier Lighting. Soldier Fire turn his attention to Sailor Wind, who sat on the floor trembling. Lighting followed the red soldier's line of sight. His eyes widen when he notice the look on Wind's face.

"Hes not only powerful, but he has a deep seed of evil within his heart." Sailor Wind whisper out. "Fire…" The blue hair warrior began. "Is there anyone who can match Ice in strength?" wonder the young girl. Fire rose to his feet and walked over to the blue hair girl.

"There is another group of Soldiers in Europe, and they are widely known for keeping their district safe." Wind and lighting looked hopeful. "But asking for their help is going to cost us." Fire lower his gaze.

"What? If its keep city safe-"

"No, they will keep the country safe, but they want total access to everything." Lighting looked towards Wind, who bit her lower lip.

"So, they want access, is there anything else?" Fire narrowed his gaze.

"I'm in search for the Silver Imperial Crystal, and the royal moon staff. It's reported to have awesome powers to stop this evil from ever continuing. I don't believe we need their help! We just need to find these items!" Fire spoke his reasons.

"But our mission…" Sailor Wind looked up at Lighting who nodded. "Is to find the moon princess." Fire clenched his hand into a fist as he stared at the two.  
"What is the Moon princess going to do for us?" Fire dared to ask. The two warriors flinched in surprise. "What is a noble going to do for us? They are often pamper and have no real military skills for us to borrow from." Lighting and Wind share a nervous look.

"Look Fire, I understand your tense, but we are told to go search for the princess. Our guardian has no memory of the past maybe we collaborate. We can come up with a solution?" Fire narrowed his gaze. "For now, I need to get this girl to the hospital. Let me know when you and your partner are ready to talk. Wind?" The blue hair warrior looked apprehensive between the two. Then she lower her gaze and nodded.

"I'm sorry Fire, but I have to do what our guardian tells us to do." The two turn their backs to leave, while Fire stood there trembling.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The morning air was cold and wet while the wind blew a shower of rain across the land. Takao sat on at her desk staring out at the window listening to the gentle patter of the droplets hitting the glass.

"Takao darling, we going to have tea soon. Why don't you come join us?" Catherine's sweet voice broke through the heavy atmosphere. The blue hair teen didn't say anything, but stood up to comply. The older teen watched with a worry expression as her gaze followed the younger one.

Downstairs, Takao sat on the big over stuff couch, petting Dragoon staring at the arrangement of sweets and tea being brought over to the coffee table. Ray sat in the armchair sipping tea. Catherine looked at the two with worried expression. Then she decided she had enough.

"All right! What the hell is going on!" She slammed her teacup down onto the table. Snapping both teens attentions. "Both of you are so depress, that its got me wondering if someone had died!" Both Ray and Takao shared a look. "Oh dear, please don't tell me someone had died." Came a whine. Ray let out a heavy sigh. Setting his tea down.

"No, no one died Cat." A sigh of relief escaped the older teen. "We just reached disagreements with a friend of ours." Reported the older teen. Takao's eyes widen.

"Is that all?" Both wore a look of surprise as they turn to look at the older teen. "That's no reason to look like so glum." Takao dropped her gaze onto her share of tea. "Tell me of the situation." Ray looked nervously as he tried to think of a way to explain to their cousin.

"We were told not to a trust a person, who has been a great help to us lately." Takao began. Ray perked up. Catherine tilt her head in curiosity. "This person has done something wrong to our friend, so they are against us about having them join our group." Spoke the blue hair teen. Ray wore a nervously smile.

"I see." Ray and Takao turn their gaze to older teen. "First all, does this person want to join your group?" Both teen's eyes widen in surprise while a smile appeared upon Catherine's face. "Ah! I see you haven't gotten this person's input about your group."

"Well, they helped us, so why wouldn't they want to join us?" Takao tried to reason.

"Because we could share a common enemy, that is once destroy, they could turn on us." Ray realized. "Damn it! How could I have not seen it." Catherine smiled.

"My suggestion is, only use them for as long as they are useful." Catherine sipped her tea. The realization hit both Takao and Ray hard.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The glow of the screen laminated Ian's features as he sat hunch over the computers. He as impress with the amount of energy they had gotten from a single subject. Maybe there was probably some truth behind Sergei's research. He had sent over the energy, which he received a prompt great job email. It was nerve wracking consider the mission was a fail, kind of. The trap did lure out the Sailor Wind, and the knocked out one of the girls. Ian was going over the data that was coming from the mission. He arched a brow in question as the results pour in. Something wasn't adding. It could also explain why there was a lack of Sergei involvement in these assignments. Ian was getting annoyed how the blond didn't appeared to have any contributions to this operations. The whole thing made it look like that Ian had taken over. The short man was getting nervous. He had to see the results of his next mission.

"A new email?" Raising a brow, the young purple hair man open.

A new phantom treasure is being revealed in Japan, along with new research find from Starlight Corporation. Needing a team captain to take this mission to see if they are the items we are searching for.

"Interesting, huge party, could be the silver crystal and maybe the royal staff." Ian chews on his lower lip. "I know it's below my paid grade, but maybe I snatch some energy to ensure my place still in the dark kingdom." Ian cracked his knuckles as he began type away at the keyboard. "I wonder what next target Sergei had chosen for his operations." Wonder young man.

"Anime artist." Came the dull voice. There was shriek as the young man laid sprawl out on the floor.

"Sergei! What's the big idea sneaking in here!" came a hiss. The blond looked down at his short companion.

"I thought I should report back on my next target." He replied. Ian glared at the giant before crawling back into his chair.

"Great! I have a new idea here!" Ian brought up the window he was working. Sergei looked over his shoulder.

"And if the sailor soldiers appear?" wonder the blond.

"Its where we make our stands." Ian reported. The blond arch a brow towards the little one. "I don't know about you, but I know I am walking on thin ice with the boss," Ian reported. Sergei's eyes widen in surprise as he stared at his smaller comrade. "If this mission is a success, I won't ever have to worry about my future." The smile on Ian's face had widened. The tall blond had a worried expression on his face.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Kai let out a heavy sigh as he exited out of a restaurant. He waved the lawyers goodbye. It was annoying how they seem to know what is best for him. The dual hair teen was dress in a black pin stripe suite. The rain had clear up, which the teen was happy about. He didn't want to go home all wet. He was annoyed by how the meeting went with the lawyer he had fail to notice the two young women running pass him. One of them had clip him on the shoulders.

"I'm sorry! Hey! Kazuko wait up!" The short hair woman barely had time to apologize as she went chasing after her friend. Kai groaned in annoyances. Then he notice large file sitting on the ground. The teen picked up and looked through it.

"Awe damn it, don't tell me those girls drop their work…" Kai cursed. "I'll have to drop it off afterwards."

The dual hair teen got home he found Dranzer was sitting at the computer going through data. He was curious on how the bird had learnt to use such technology. Putting the file down, the teen disappeared into the bathroom. The red hawk let out a heavy sigh. Then he noticed something on the coffee table. The bird curiously flew over to it. Landing next to the strange file, he flipped through the pages.

"Hey Dranzer," the bird perked up.

"Any new hot spots for us to look for the silver crystal?" wondered the dual hair teen.

"Umm… There is a party that will be occurring in the next few days. I figure I should get you invite." Kai looked un-interested as he went into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? What kind of party?"

"A government party being held at the embassy. The folks from the diamond country are finally going to reveal their thousand year old treasure along with their princess." This caught the teen's interested. "It could also be the princess our other friends are searching for."

"Screw them! I do not want to help them!" The teen grabbed some juice from the refrigerator. "But that jewel is going to be hard to steal." Came groan.

"Heh, if you think that will hard, then listen to this! You know Starlight Corporation right?" Kai nodded with annoyances. "They are also revealing over their finds at the same night too."

"Starlight Cor. They aren't very well known for their archeology digs." Commented the dual hair teen.

"True, they are one of the leading weapons and communication companies in the world. The archeology finds is something of a hobbit for one of the family members." Dranzer commented. "A single to be a exact." Kai came over.

"Which one?" Kai sip his drink.

"Catherine Starlight!" The dual hair teen quickly spit out his drink. "Hey watch it!" The red hawk jumped away from the sprays.

"Catherine Starlight?!"

"Yes! Geeze, she and her cousin Hiro Kinomya, are researching something called the first kingdom. It's mainly the Kinomiya's research and thesis. I think believe the girl is just there for fun or travel." Dranzer added in as he went back to the computer.

"It appears that Starlight Corporation had cut their funding from the research due to lack of no findings for their business." Kai just rolled his eyes. "So this artifact is nothing oversize jewel in their eyes."

"Yeah? What is the artifact called?" Kai looked un interested again. Dranzer grin as much as a bird could grin.

"The moon specter." Kai took a moment to look at the bird.

"Seriously?"

"Serious." The dual hair teen rushed over to the computer to reading up on the article. "Of course is there nothing open to the general public until the party." Smiled the bird. Kai glared at the hawk.

"So, are you telling me I need to attend this party in order to find out more about these items?" Dranzer nodded. Kai let out a curse as he scratched the back of his head in annoyances.

"So, what's with the drawing? Planning on quitting being a super hero?" wondered Dranzer as he flew over to the coffee table. He began to eat the seeds that were left out for him.

"No, some girls ran into me and were in rush. They fail to notice their work, so I was hoping you would be able to find an address for me." Kai looked bored and annoyed.

"Awe, that's my good boy." Smiled the bird. Kai glared at the hawk. "No worries, your secret is safe with me." Dranzer continued to look through the file until he found something. Kai stood up from his position on the couch and went over to the balcony. He looked over the city. He was annoyed how the reluctant the other soldiers were on helping him. He needed to know who was Sailor Wind. The girl was still very much a mystery to him.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW (Next day)

The two teens were walking along the street, enjoying the cool air of the night. Takao let out a heavy sigh. Ray turned his attention to the blue hair teen.

"What's wrong?" The older teen decided to ask.

"I feel stupid for being so jealous the other day." The blue hair teen murmured.  
"Because Maxine is in the hospital?" The blue hair teen nodded. "Don't worry about it Takao." Spoke the dark hair teen. "Besides, I think its time for you to grown up." The teen looked surprise by the comment. 

"Grown up? How- eh Ray!" The dark hair teen had pulled the younger into a quiet alley and pressed her against the wall. The blue hair teen winced in pain at the sudden violent treatment. She narrowed her gaze onto her older brother. Then she noticed the strange look in his eyes. "Ray what is going on?"

"Look, I know why you avoid wearing dress and girly things. It because it reminds grandpa and Hiro of our mother." Takao's eyes widen in surprise. "But don't you think it's the same for Catherine?" Takao took a moment to think about her older cousin's situation. She did remember her grandpa being upset about Catherine's mother being gone.

"She died?"

"Yes, she died giving birth to Catherine. Its one of the reasons why her father is so strict with her." Takao's eyes widen in realization and surprise. "Catherine is the one who resembles our dear aunt Luna." Takao lower her gaze. "Its just something to consider. I am sure once Maxine is up and well. She and Catherine would be very happy find you new clothes." Ray started to leave the ally, but stop when he felt arms circle around him.

"Ray… I know you adopted into your family, but I need to thank you." Came a whimper. The dark hair teen let out a heavy sigh. He stood there while Takao sob quietly against his back. The dark hair teen needed to wash his shirt when he got home.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

The two teens were nearly home when Ray's phone went buzzing off. The dark teen paused in his movements, he took out his phone to read the message.

"Is everything alright Ray?" wonder the young teen. Ray wiggled his nose in annoyances.

"Yeah, it's all good, I need to go somewhere. Can you be on stand by for any monster business?" The blue hair teen nodded her head. "Great, I'll text you if I need you!" The older teen soon went jogging in the direction they cam from. Takao narrowed her gaze suspicious as she watched the older teen disappear.

Kai let out a heavy sigh as he lean against the dirty wall. The dual hair teen was standing in an alleyway. He nervously was pulling at the end of his jacket. He began to hop from foot to foot. Not really knowing what to do next.

"Hey!" A look of relief wash over the dual hair teen as Ray came jogging pass the alley. The dual hair teen jerked the unsuspecting teen into the alley. Ray let out a straggling cry. The dark teen was found himself in a surprising position.

"Whoa man," Ray held up his hands in defense. The dual hair teen looked stressed as he kept checking sidewalk. "What's up?" Ray took a deep breath, trying to catch his breath while leaning against the wall. It didn't take long for the teen to relax.

"I think found the next dark kingdom target…" Kai nervously chew in his thumb while pacing the length of the alleyway.

"All right, then lets go kick butt." Ray stated. Kai paused in his movements and stared in surprise at the dark hair teen. "What? Its what I always do when I am with the girls." Spoke the teen.

"Well, I am not sure if really is an target." Ray nodded his head in understanding.

"Then we need to go investigate." Ray stated the obvious. Kai slowly nodded his head, then he went back to pacing. "Dude?! What the hell is going on?" The dual hair teen took a deep and calming breath.

"For the last three months, I haven't been able to detect single operations let alone figure out who is the next target." Growled the dual hair teen. Ray nodded his head in understanding. "How is it you guys figure it out?" wondered the teen.

"It's usually Takao and Maxine sometimes. Both girls are very observant when this kind of thing occurs. I just assume it is women's intuition." Ray comment as he looked around the neighbor hoods they were in. "Hey! There is an animation school nearby, I wonder if they are ones doing Takao's favorite cartoon." Commented the teen. Kai's eyes widen in surprise.

"I think the target might be one of the animators." Ray's eyes widen in surprise too, but then his face was consume in a huge smile.

"I wonder if I could get one of them to draw me." Wondered the dark hair teen. Kai had a look of annoyances onto his face.

"Just follow me!" Ray shrugged off Kai's odd behavior and followed the teen into the building. The back door was open letting in the cool breeze in. Ray's eyes widen in awe as he saw the rows of desk. The place was most filled female artist, all working on their sketches. Most of them stop their work to see the new comers. Ray subconsciously began to put the charm on as the young women began to swam around him. Kai drop his head in disappointment.

"Hey Hiwatari!" called a feminine voice. The dual hair teen turned towards the source of voice. It was a girl with medium length brown hair.  
"Oh Kazuko, hi, I decided to take you up on your offer. I hope you don't mind I brought a friend." The young woman looked passed the dual hair teen, to see Ray chatting up one of the animators. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"I think your friend is quiet welcome." Kai turn to look, he stared in disbelieve at the scene before him. Ray was already got a phone number and appeared to be working another one. "I think the girls are happy to have distraction." Kazuko commented. Kai just shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry about him. Its just in his nature." Kai was embarrass by Ray as he continued down the line talking to each girl. Kazuko just shrugged it off.

"Its fine really, as long as the others don't mind." Smiled the young woman. Kai nodded his head.

"So, I was wondering how things were going?" wondered the dual hair teen. Kazuko took a moment to think about the question.

"Everything is going well so far…" Kazuko expression drop as a loud laughter caught their attention. It appeared Ray had made one of the girls laugh as they continued their conversations. "Kai," The teen turn his attention towards the girl. "Thank you so much for dropping by. Everyone has been on edge since the deadline is so-"

"Could you two shut up!" came a yell. Everyone in the studio froze. It another girl, who was yelling at Ray and his current target. "This is a work place! I would much appreciated it if you two could take your flirting else where!" came a sneer. Ray and the girl he was with looked embarrassed as the other one continued to scowl them.

"Hiromi!" Kazuko stood up and walked towards the tomboyish girl. "You are being rude! They are here because they liked our work!" stated the other girl. Hiromi narrowed her gaze.

"Yeah and to get autographs and cel work!" Hiromi shot back.

"No!" The two girls broke into an argument while the phone range. One of the animators had answered it.

"Hiromi! The phone is for you!" The girls paused their arguments as Hiromi went to answer the phone. Kai move to stand next to the Ray and give the teen a nudge.

"That Hiromi chick is only one acting off." Kai whispered.

"Yeah, I gather she is the only one who stressing out about the film." Ray murmured back. Kai arch a brow. "What? There is more to my flirting than just getting numbers." Grinned the dark hair teen. Then there was a shout about dark kingdom winning in the end of the film. Everyone in the room gasp in shock. Hiromi hang up the phone, while Kazuko tried to get explanation on what was going on. Two continued to argue until Hiromi had storm out of the animator office. Kazuko, Kai and Ray all followed after. At first, they couldn't find Hiromi, until Ray turned his head to the roof. He seen a figure disappeared up the stairs.

"She's on the roof!" The trio ran up the stairs. Hiromi stood in the middle of the roof with a strange aura surrounding her. Then the girl held out a pencil and shouted out a curse. Kazuko was about to go help until two strange figures emerge from the pencil causing Kazuko to faint. Ray gasp as he caught the girl. Kai narrowed his gaze. Hiromi was out cold while two monsters stood in her place.

"I'm Castor!" spoke the blue one.

"And I am Pollex!" finished the red one. The two stood in pose causing the two male teens to wonder.

"Kai! It think its time to transform!" The dual hair teen nodded as he took out his red quail. Ray followed suite as both yelled out their magic phrase. In a flash, Soldier Fire and Lighting stood before two the female creatures.

"What? No cheese intro?" wondered Castor. Fire and Lighting looked annoyed.

"Sorry ladies, but I usual like get ready into it!" Lighting punched his hand in emphasized his point. "Thunder punch!" The green soldier punch the ground as a strike of lighting flows from his hand and went towards the two creatures. The girls were able to dodge with ease. Pollex attacked first with a fire, which the two guys barely had time to dodge as Castor came at them with water attack.

Soldier Fire hissed in pain as the attack hit. He held his shoulders as he glared at the pair. Lighting was going to go aid the other until Pollex appeared before him. Lighting gasp in surprise as the female monster was right in his face.

"You know, its shame we have destroy you. You are kind of cute." The dark hair warrior couldn't help but blush as the female monster allowed her finger traveled up and down his chest. The dark hair teen yelled out in pain as Pollex attack him with fire. The two girls jumped back and giggle as the two soldiers were on their knees.

"Damn it!" Fire cursed. The dual hair warrior climbed to his feet as he moved closer to Lighting. "Any ideas how to destroy them?" Lighting arch a brow towards the other.

"Are you kidding? Now that the girls aren't here, I'm… distracted." Lighting let out a heavy sigh while Fire looked annoyed.

"Oh hear that Pollex! I think he likes you." Castor giggled, while the red one smirked.

"Heh, can you blame him! I am alluring." Pollex chuckled. Lighting couldn't help but feel disappointment in himself while Fire looked annoyed. "Now, get ready to died! Fire soul!" Pollex sent a ball of fire in their direction. They eyes widen in glean as the balls of fire headed towards them.

"Not so fast!" came a yell. The fireball was block and destroys. Standing before the guys was the dragon warrior. "You think you can win a battle by using such cheap tricks?" spoke the warrior. Lighting couldn't help but chuckle nervously. Fire narrowed his gaze. "A true warrior wouldn't stoop so low to use her feminine charm!" The two female monster narrowed their gaze.

"Oh? Is that what you tell yourself when you go home all alone in you cold bed?" hissed Pollex. The dragon flinched at the comment as it appeared to hit a sore spot before growling.

"What! How dare you! I-I-I have a boyfriend!" came hiss.

"You know… You are just dropping down to their level…" Lighting commenting. Soldier Metal narrowed their gaze. She whipped out her death scythe.

"Shut up!" she hissed. Lighting flinched back in surprise. "You guys attack them while I distract them!" came a low growled. Before either one could question; Soldier metal bolt forward. She allowed her huge scythe sweep across the roof, causing both Pollex and Castor to jump up into the air. "Now!" Soldier Fire took out his bow and arrow.

"Right!" He let unleash an arrow, while Lighting gave it a boots of lighting. The arrow hit the creatures destroying them both in the process. The female monsters cried out as they were burn to ash. The dragon warrior was about to leave until they felt something sharp touch against their neck. "What are you doing here!" came a growl. Soldier Metal turn to face the younger soldier.

"I received some information from a little bird, that you might be needing some help." Soldier Fire's eyes widen briefly in surprise before they narrowed into a glare. "It appeared they were right." Soldier Fire tremble as he stared at the warrior before him. He let out a growl as he threw his weapons down to the ground. He grabbed the other soldier by the front of their strange leather armor.

"Damn it! Don't you realize how much I want to kill you!" Came a hiss. The dragon warrior nodded. Soldier Fire flinched as he felt strong aura hit him.

"But now isn't the time for that." Soldier Fire slowly backed away from the other warrior. "You'll get your chance for your revenge. For now, Pozzeh." The dragon warrior disappeared into the night. Soldier Fire stood trembling with rage.

"Damn it! I couldn't have kill her…." the dual hair teen whispered to himself. Lighting looked on with a sorrowful look. He gave the soldier a gentle nudge.

"Kai…" The teen flinched as he snapped out of his daze. "We need to make sure the young ladies are alright." The dual hair teen nodded as the two return to their normal forms, both taking each girl into their arms.

"Yes, I know. It will cause some trouble, but it appears he trust Lighting." Spoke the distorted voice. Soldier Metal stood on a higher builder than the one she was on before. "Don't worry, I will be only on stand by." Snapping the odd communication deceived close, the warrior quickly took off.


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Takao Chapter 14.2

Takao walked down the street heading towards school. The blue hair teen was very proud about herself being able to get up early and out for school. Walking down the street with a hop in her step, but the teen came to a stop. The blue hair teen looked at all the traffic that was building up. "A check point? I wonder what is going on?" wondered the teen. Then her notice her favorite blonde walking passes. "Oi! Maxine! Good morning!" The blue hair teen nearly yelled, snapping the blonde out of her daze.

"Good morning." Takao notice the odd look on her blonde friend.

"What's wrong Max? Do you need more time to stay home?" wonder the teen. Maxine shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay." A smile appeared on the teen's face Takao looked at the teen with suspicious, but decided it to let it slide.  
"All right! Hurry! Before either one of is late!" squeal the teen. Takao grabbed a hold of blonde's hand as she took off down the street.

The two girls had dash into the classroom. It was still early, but the blue hair teen panted as she took her seat near the window.

"Safe!" came a sigh of relief. Masaru came over with a huge smile upon his face.

"Boy I got some news for you!" Takao looked up in surprise at the teen. "Have you noticed all those check stops?" the blue hair teen nodded. "Well, it appears we are finally getting a royal visit!" grinned the teen.

"Royal visit?"

"Yes, the royal family from the diamond nation is coming for a visit, to display the one of kind phantom treasure!" This caught both Maxine and Takao's interested. "This treasure has been pass down for generations, and they are going to have a big reveal on it tonight! Isn't this exciting!" spoke the bleach blond.

"I guess…" Takao murmured. The blue hair teen looked a little put off.

"Masaru!" came a hiss. Standing at the doorway, was their ever faithful class president. Hilary had a look on her face like someone is getting in trouble. "I've been gone for only five minutes and half the school knows about that party!" The basketball play chuckled nervously as he held his hand in defenses. "I told you because I thought you could keep it a secret!" The brunette was trembling from where she stood.

"How do you know about it Hilary?" wonder Max. The brunette sent a glare towards the tall teen, before letting out a sigh,

"My family has been invited to the event because of our shop. The treasure it's supposed to be some sort of jewel, but don't tell anyone else." Hilary put a finger to lips to emphasis her point. Maxine and Takao looked towards each other, before nodding. "Now Masaru! Go finish your duties! You need to write the date on the chalk broad." The tall bleach blond whined as he was dragged away.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Catherine was sing in the kitchen as little dragon sneaked into the living room. He hopped onto the coffee table and read the news on the portal computer the young woman had carried around with her. "A princess from another country revealing a mysterious treasure… Interesting." The dragon shot a look towards the teen who was busy baking more cream pastries. "I should let the others know about this."

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ray had came home early, and got to work on his chores. Dragoon had came over. The dark hair teen glared at the little dragon who flinched.

"What is it now?" The dragon smiled nervously.

"Um… I may have a clue where the moon princess is?" he chuckled nervously. Ray let out a heavy sigh. He took out his phone and began to send a txt message.

"Well, let's hope you are right. I was hoping to have the evening off tonight." Came a grumble. Dragoon stared curiously at the older teen.

"Oi!" Takao and Maxine came running up the staircase. Ray had finish cleaning up the main part of the temple area. "So! What is it this time?" Takao rushed over towards the dark hair teen and the little dragon.

"I have strong feelings that the princess from the diamond country could be the princess we are looking for." Spoke the dragon. Takao bit her lip in anxiety way.

"No way?"

"Hmm… Can't just dismiss Dragoon's hunches, this is something we need to investigate." Maxine pointed out. Ray let out a heavy sigh.

"And what if he's wrong?" wonder the dark hair teen. The dragon shrunk back into Takao's side. "What if it's a dead end?" wonder the older teen.

"Ray!" The blue hair jumped up in surprise.

"And besides, how would we even get close to see if it really is the moon princess? I'm sure this princess's body guards are going to allow us to through." Takao and Maxine both looked discourage. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood for a steak out tonight." Murmured the teen. Takao notice tension in the dark hair teen.

"What's eating you?" wonder the blue hair teen.

"Someone I hate might come here." He reported. "I kind of want to leave and sleep at a friend's house." Ray added. Takao nodded her head. Dragoon raised a brow.

"Does it concern the other female inside the house?" The trio looked towards the little dragon.

"Not that it is any of your business, but maybe." Ray narrowed his gaze.

"True, but she doesn't seem bother at all. She appears to be in a good mood all day. She's been busy baking cream puff." A gasp escaped the teens.

"Cream puff!" Takao began to drool. Maxine let out a sigh of delight.

"Cream puffs eh? Hmm…" Ray began to think about his next course of actions. "Fine, I'll help come up with a solution for sneaking in."

WwWwWwWwWwW

The sound of birds screeching in the distance echo through out the dark and gloomy forest. Huge branches were welted, causing confusion amongst the roots that poked out. The trees were black as death as they stood haunting over a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing, was a figure in encase by crystallizes substances. Standing before the trapped figure was a red head, wearing formal suit, and looking out of place from the dark forest. A smile appeared upon the red head's face as he stared up at the figure frozen in time.

"Hmm, it seems my powers are getting stronger. I was able to hold off the notorious Soldier Metal." Smiled the red head. "I wonder how long it will take Voltaire to realize it is me he is feeding this delicious energy to!" A deep husky chuckle escaped the red head. For figure encase was an mirror imagine of himself wearing blue armor. He flex his fingers before fixing his jacket. "Lets go enjoy the human world while we can!" The red head had summon a dark portal before disappearing into it.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Oi! I'm home!" Takao entered living part of the temple. The blue hair teen was wondering if her blonde friend was okay.

"Oh welcome home Takao!" came a singing voice. Takao perked up the unusual cheerfulness. Ray followed the teen in.

"Oi! Cat! Where are you?" asked the dark hair teen.

"Sorry! I was just putting on the finishing touches!" When Catherine stepped into view, both teens jaws had drop. Catherine had strappy mermaid style dress, that wasn't puff. It held and covered everything necessary, but it left very little for the imagination. Ray quickly covered his nose. Her hair was done up in a one big curly bun with a few strains cascaded down her open back. Upon her face, was a simply black lace mask.

"Cat…" came the honking sound from the dark hair teen. "Some warning!" Came a plead. Takao couldn't help but feel disappointment in the older teen. The blue hair teen felt something dripping on her.

"Why do I have a nose bleed?" wonder the blue hair teen. A giggle escape Catherine.

"So, what's the occasion?" wondered Ray as Catherine came over. She dropped a pair of odd looking strappy high heel sandal.

"You know that party with the embassy?" Both nodded. "I have to go and showcase the Starlight Corporation's find tonight." Smiled the teen.

"What?! You got an invite?" Takao gasped.

"Well of course Takao, it is my company that is showing the item, and our family has very close connections to political events." Ray held her hand as Catherine slide on the shoes with ease.

"But I want to go!" came a whine. Catherine looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry Takao, if I had known, I would have asked for another invite for you. I'll tell you everything about it when I get home!" smiled the older teen.

"Of if you get home, dress like that, I'm sure there's going to be one or two gentlemen who willing to give you away for the night." Ray smirk.

"Oh Ray! You know that won't happen! I promise to be home tonight, bye!" Catherine waved the two before walking away.

Takao pouted as Dragoon came into the house. The group walked into the living room. "That's not fair! Catherine gets to meet a real life princess!" grumble the blue hair teen. Ray let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the couch.

"What do you expect? She's lives in that political life. Though it would be helpful if Cat was on our side." Smiled the dark hair teen.

"Is she often invited to these kind of parties?" wondered Dragoon. Ray nodded his head.

"No fair! I'm going to party no matter what!" Takao had a strange look upon her face.

"Eh? How- what! Takao!" Before Dragoon could scowl the girl, Takao had taken out her disguises pen and demanded change into a princess. Ray gasp as he shielded his eyes.

When the light died down, Ray arched a brow as he looked at the teen before him. Takao had a baby blue bodice that hug her slim figure with a layered skirt beginning at her hips. She had lilacs around on her shoulders with a few in her hair, which was a mess of curls going in every direction. Takao was the innocent version of Catherine.

"So! How do I look!"

"Uh…" Ray wasn't sure how to put it. She did look like a princess, especially with the parasol. "You look great! Do you want to give me moment so I can get my tuxedo?" The blue hair teen nodded. She went over to the mirror. She gasps in surprise at how pretty and girly she looked.

"Takao that pen is not a toy!" Dragoon scowled as he walked over towards her. "You can't keep using it whenever you feel like it!" glared the little dragon. Takao drop her gaze onto the little animal.

"But its for sailor business Dragoon! With this disguise I am positive I will get into that party!" smiled the teen.

"Hey, if it works, you can't get too upset about it." Both looked up. Takao's eyes widen in surprise at Ray. The dark hair teen was looking sharp in the formal wear.

"Hello there my lady!" smiled the older teen. Takao couldn't help the blush was painted upon her features. "We should get going," Ray took out his cell phone.

"Telling Maxine?" The dark hair teen nodded his head. "Awesome! This is going to be a blast!" giggled the teen.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

At the embassy, the was music playing, people in the street waiting while security checks were being conducted. The trio of teens stood outside the huge iron clan fence, waiting in line.

"This place is huge!" Takao in awe at the vast the build was. "It looks like a palace itself!" smiled the teen. Maxine had met up with them on the bus. The blonde wore a simple yellow dress, which made her eyes stand out.

"Wow, they even have people patrolling the grounds." The blonde pointed out as she spoke in hush tones. Ray narrowed his gaze.

"Heh, but they are sloppy. Takao, see if you can sneak in through the main entrances. Max and I are going to use the backdoor." The dark teen smirk. Maxine and Takao both look confused, but the blue hair teen nodded. Takao began to push her way through the crowd while Ray lead the blonde to different place.

Takao walked with confidences as she stroll pass the guards and over the main desk. The desk clerk asked her for her invitation.

"Invitation? They told me I had said my name! I'm the princess from Ivanonich! How dare you!" The desk clerk looked shock as he started to skim through the guest book. Takao took as her que to leave. Trying to keep the anxiety down and her pace normal, the teen waltz pass security. Walking up the line of stairs, she reached where the main party was. The blue hair teen's eyes widen in awe at the party. Everyone inside was wearing mask and dancing. "Oh wow, its like the one of those French films! And everyone is wearing a mask; its so romantic!" sighed the teen. She quickly lined herself against the wall. Watching the people switch dance partners.

Sergei narrowed his gaze. He was glad, he wasn't the only tall one at the party. It bother him how he sense certain individual at the party. He made his over the edge, and spotted a familiar face. Maxine, wore a worried look as she cast her eyes downward.

"Its Miss Mizuhara…. Heh, I could use her." smiled the tall blond. He slowly made his way over. "Good evening miss," Maxine gasp in surprise as she stared up at the tall fellow before her. "Would you do me the honors of a dance?" He gentle grasp a hold of her hand. Maxine wasn't sure what to do. The stranger had lifted their mask off and Maxine recognize who it was right away.

"Spencer," came the gasp.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Maxine nodded her head as she stared up into those familiar sea green eyes. "I never except you to be here! You most definitely made my day better." A pink blush appeared upon the teen's face. Sergei gracefully lead them to the dance floor and took the lead. They sway and spin around on the floor. Maxine let out a heavenly sigh as she let herself be taken away.

Takao's eyes widen as she spotted the blonde. She smiled to herself in delight. "I'm so glad she's enjoying herself. I wonder where Ray is?" she murmured to herself. The blue hair teen heard the sound of camera's flashing. She looked around and before letting out a heavy sigh as she continued to squeeze her way through the crowd of dignitaries. Through the crowd, she had spotted Catherine, and she appeared to be dealing with someone who appeared to be too hands with her.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Catherine walking through the entrances, she had shown her ticket. The desk clerk nodded. "Oh Miss Starlight, we also have a message for you." The young woman looked surprise by the comment. The desk clerk pulled out a note from his breast pocket and handed it to her. Taking the note, Catherine stood off to the side. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it. It was probably instructions from her father. Deciding to ignore the message. She began to make her way up the line of stairs. She first ignore the dance hall and asked security if her package has arrived. The guards nodded and lead to her a grand set of doors.

"Your guest is waiting inside Madam."

"My Guest?" Catherine was confused at first, but a looked of sadness took.

"Yes, he said, you were excepting him." Catherine nodded her head. "Should we have stopped him?" wondered the guards. Catherine shook her head.

"Thank you gentlemen. I'll call you if I required your attention." The men in tuxedos nodded as they return to their post further down the hall

Catherine took a moment to collect herself before pulling the door open. She knew right way she was going to get an earful. When she steps into the room, the sight before her wasn't one what she was excepting. She was shock to say the least. The whole room was lit in candle light with rose pedals' all over the bed.

"You know, I kind of expect a warm welcome." The voice was heavy with an accent. "Though your outfit, I do have some choices words for you young lady." And it drip with lust. Catherine couldn't help the smile that graces her features.

"Johnny McGregor…" She spoke softly. Standing before her was for once a cleaning shaving red head. Johnny had his usual wild mane slick back, and he wore a tuxedo. "How did you ever pull this off?" She slowly saunters over to the red head, who was cleaned looking for once. The Scotts man, put down his glass of brown liquid and wrapped his arms around the fair maiden before him.

"Oh you know how your Father loves coming to Tokyo." He murmured into her ear, which had caused the young woman to giggle. "By the way, if we didn't have a party to tend to. There so many other things I would rather being doing with you." He smiled against her skin. Catherine couldn't help, but shy away from the older gentleman. A smile graced her features.

"I was hoping it would be you. Thank you for coming early." The tall red head with his tan skin and warm blue eyes smiled down at her. He took her hands.

"Anything for you Cat, now lets go enjoy this bored fest." He kissed her knuckles softly being leading her back to the party.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Johnny!" Came a giggle. Catherine pulled the red head hands away from her. Takao couldn't help but notice how beautiful her cousin has look. She didn't look uncomfortable in the red head grasp. The older teen appeared to be enjoying the attention she was receiving. Takao couldn't help but smile in her cousin's direction.

"And then he said-" Takao was suddenly bump into by two slightly intoxicated women. "Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry." Takao's eyes widen in horror as she quickly took off to find a bathroom. The women look at each other, but shrugged off the young girls response as the other woman made a comment of the first ones drinking habits. Takao climb up a set of stairs, and found no bathrooms. She continued disappeared down a hall.

WwWwWwW

A mask dual hair head fellow narrowed his gaze onto the guarded door. As he was formulating a plan, a pale figure from the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he looked, he spotted a blue hair young woman wearing a dress that looked white to him. She had a worried look upon her face as she disappeared into another hall.

"Could it be? The princess I've met in another lifetime?" he wondered. He decided to forget the door and follow the girl. Trying to make sure it wasn't his imagination.

WwWwWwW

Sergei had led Maxine to secluded area. They stood outside on a balcony, looking out onto the city before them. The lights twinkle in the night sky giving off a very romantic atmosphere.

"Maxine…" Sergei began. The younger blonde looked up at older one. Sergei gulped nervously as he looked down into those big innocent blue eyes.

"Yes, Spencer…" She spoke softly. He gentle caresses her face, letting one finger slide another her cheek. Maxine began to loose ambition as her eyes felt heavy.

"Please forgive me." He murmured was the last time she remembered as she consume by darkness.

WwWwWwWwW

Takao leaned against the wall of dance hall. She let out a heavy sigh. The conversation around didn't amuse her or she didn't really understand the subject completely. A lot of the people around her were speaking in foreign languages. It amazed her how well she could understand every thing one was saying. The blue hair had to wonder if it was gift or had to do with her powers. She knew her family was great at learning a new language, but being able to hear and understand is something different. The talk was about the mysterious treasure and the strange new artifact.

"The strange artifact?" Takao lifted her head as she began to gaze around the room trying to find her cousin.

"Would milady like a dance?" spoke a boyish voice. Takao looked up. Standing before her a strangely familiar dual hair young man wearing a mask. The two started off with a quick two-step waltz. They sway and spin around. Takao frowned her brows together. She had a strange feeling of nostalgic come over her. It was odd, but dancing with the young man had set something off with her. Before she could question it, there was a loud blaring alarm. The teen shrived as she notice unfamiliar blonde girl, wearing a beautiful gown running towards the balcony. Dragoon climb up her arms.

"Takao! Something is wrong with the princess!" Takao's eyes widen as she quickly followed the other girl outside.

The young blonde was about to throw the medium size chest off the balcony. Takao gasp as she tried to stop the blonde.

"No! You can't do that! Ah!" The blue hair teen was suddenly shoved over the railing. She let out a gasp, but someone had caught her hand. It was the odd dual hair head. He had a tight grip upon her hand. "Uh! Please! Please don't let go!" She whimpered out. The dual hair man grunted, but a gasp escape him as he shoved further over the railing. Then he felt it, her hand was slipping through the glove. A shriek escapes her as he leaped over the balcony. Dragoon quickly toss the parasol. Takao open up the umbrella as she held in a tight embrace. The blue umbrella glow as the couple floated down the ground.

The figure being attack was Sergei, he narrowed his gaze onto strange green ninja. Takao and the mysterious dual hair teen both landed on the ground with ease. The tall blonde curse as he took off. The dual hair young man growled as he went chasing after. Soldier lighting was going to stop the guy, but went to go check on blue hair teen.

"Takao are you alright?" The teen had a daze look to her. "Takao!" The teen snapped out of her daze.

"Right! Sailor Time!" the girl quickly transforms.

A crowd surrounded the blonde girl who laid faint upon the floor. Everyone began murmured amongst themselves. Catherine took a step forward with caution.

"Cat!" came a voice. Catherine waved them off as she kneeled down beside the girl.

"Miss? Are you alright?" she asked softly. Then the girl shot up, causing the young woman to jump back.

"Clear the way!" shouted the young blonde. "Anyone who stands in the way of the dark kingdom shall be sacrificed to our mighty leader!" Before anyone could do anything, a strange wind appeared knocking everyone off their feet. Johnny quickly pulled Catherine within his embrace. Both panted heavy as the pressure of dark energy came at them in waves as the young girl had finished the attack.

"Hold it right there!" Both stand down as Sailor Wind, Water and Lighting appeared in the doorway. "How dare you ruin this awesome party!" shouted the blue hair warrior. All three had introduced themselves causing the couple to wonder what was they next plan of action as a deep chuckle escape the princess.

"Heh, there is no way I'm allowing any of you take this silver crystal from me!" The princess quickly jumped off the balcony with all three warriors close behind her. Catherine carefully pushed herself up with a groan.

"John." She wondered.

"We should just standby! We'll only join if they are clearly loosing!" spoke the Scott man. Catherine nodded as she walked over to the balcony to watch the fight. The red head close behind her.

From above, the green warrior was able to use some sort of spiritual power to lured out the demon that possesses the princess. The spirit rose into the air and caused a gusted of wind to appear. All three appeared to be struggling against the attack until the blonde one went and used some sort of bubble attack. Then the blue warrior attack with a magic discus.

"Heh, they appeared to have everything under control Cat." Smiled the red head. The young woman nodded.

"We should get the artifact!" The two carefully made they're way through the sleeping crowd. It wasn't long until the crowd came to and the princess had to return to her place.

The princess then brought out a diamond statue out for everyone to see. "Everyone, I am please to introduce the a small replica of the first princess of our country." Everyone ooh and awe at the sparkling artifact. "If wasn't for the Starlight Corporation investment in our proud history and the beautiful find." Catherine stood out beside the young girl with a odd looking a staff. "This scepter, would be ancient technology that survive thousand years a long. One that could have been used by the princess herself!" spoke the young girl. Everyone clapped for the young girl.

"You did great." Catherine whisper. The young girl's expression lit up as they set the items on display for everyone to see. Catherine was about to join the young girl for question time until Johnny took her hand. She gave him an odd look as he lead to the balcony. The two were well hidden from everyone's eye.

She was confused, as he held her close. The red head didn't try to do anything or feel her up. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"Cat, can't you relax long enough to enjoy the moment?" he whispered into her ear. The young woman giggled as she leaned into his embrace.

"You're the one who said we need to be attending the party." She replied back.

"A party that got crash by the dark kingdom." Came a quiet murmured. Catherine narrowed her gaze. Johnny took a deep breath. "I guess we won't be finishing what we started off early." He let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh? And what is stopping us now?" Catherine turn around within his arms. He looked surprise by her look. "I want to know, just how long you crave this body of mine." She said with a smirk. A small smile appeared upon the redhead's face.


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Takao Chapter 15

The morning air was cool and humid. It was like any other summer morning. Ray was sweeping the courtyard, hoping to get his chores done early. Though in the distances, yelling could be heard from the main house. The dark hair teen let out a sigh. Hiro was having a field day when Catherine didn't return home last night. It was really none of their business what the young woman did with her time.

"Good morning!" rang a perk voice, which snapped Ray out of his daze. The dark hair teen focus his eyes before them. "Still a little sleepy eh?"

"Eh Cat!" He gasp in surprise. The young woman before him was dress in an over size shirt with a big belt; it was rather scandalous looking. "Hiro is not in a good mood." Ray whisper. Catherine wore a sheepish grin while rubbing back of her head.

"Why?" came a deep voiced. Looking over the young woman's shoulder, a tall rough looking red head climb the last few steps of the shrine. The first thought that came to Ray's head was the guy looked to be a thug for gang. He had bandana around his head, with a rip up looking jean vest and pair of cargo shorts. His muscles were telling Ray that maybe the guy wasn't all brains. His accent was thick. "[Ah don't see eh problem]." Yup! Definitely from a gang. Ray wondered how Catherine picked up this mess. Oh those bad boys, they always got more action than he did. He slowly inched over to her.

"Hey, do you need me to distract him, so you can ran inside?" he whispered quietly. Catherine gaze the teen an odd look before giggling.

"What are you talking about Ray?" smiled the young woman.

"CATHERINE!" Came loud shout. The two cousins flinch as they heard a loud stumping. The red head narrowed his gaze. Hiro came into view. "Catherine! Where were you last night!" The young woman looked annoyed.

"How come you are only home when I want to go out a have fun?" came a rather bored tone.

"And where are your clothes!" came a hiss. "Look at how your dress! What well your fiancée think and worse! You brought home some thug!" The vein on Hiro's forehead looked like it might pop. Catherine looked away as she continued to get chew out. Ray could only shake his head. It wasn't until the young woman looked like she was about to start crying when the red head step in. He went up and grabbed Hiro by his collar of his shirt.

"Oi! [Ah don't appreciated you talking to my lady like that!]" Hiro narrowed his eyes onto the slighter taller red head. Catherine stood back narrowed her gaze.

"Cat!" Ray tried to interrupted. "Shouldn't you try do something?" wondered the teen.

"Why?" wondered the young woman. She started waltzing her walk back to the main house.

"Cat darling." It was Ryuunosuke. Which caused the young woman frozen in her spot. "It's nice to see you home safe and sound." The old man came over to the two young men. Catherine giggled nervously. He nodded towards the two men. "Gents." The red head put Hiro down, and looked at the old kendo master. "Now Hiro, I can not believe you have forgotten." Spoke the old man. The red head looked confused. "This is Sir McGregor." Spoke the old man. Hiro raised a brow as he looked at the red head.

"This punk is Catherine's fiancée?" Johnny's brow twitched in annoyance at being called a punk. Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

"Sir McGregor," Johnny shook his head at the politeness.

"Please, just call me Johnny." Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

"Good, now Catherine!" When she heard her name, the young woman stop in mid step. She almost snuck away.

"Yes?" Came the sweetly sugar coat tone, that could make one ill if consumed.

"Go put some clothes on and get tea for our guest." Catherine let out a heavy sigh, but agreed. Ray tilt his head in awe at what had just happen.

"So, who is the big scary guy?" Takao wondered. She appeared to be packing clothes away.

"Apparently he is Catherine's fiancée." Ray added. Dragoon looked up at the two. Takao paused in her moments.

"Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of aristocratic gentleman?" wondered the blue hair teen. Ray nodded his head.

"Yup, Grandpa said he's in the English military, so he has combative skills." Spoke the dark hair teen. Thinking back on the information that Ryuunosuke has feed him. With everything that old man said, it had made the red head appeared to be a real gentleman, it too bad the guy, himself didn't get the message. Ray chuckled to himself at the thought. "Hey, where are you off too?" Takao walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm going swimming with Hilary and Maxine." Stated the teen. Ray's eyes brighten up.

"So, does that mean a free day?" grinned the dark hair teen as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Takao and Ray looked at Dragoon, who was surprise by their sudden interested.

"Erm, why are you two looking at me?" Dragoon inched back into the room.

"Whenever we plan something, you always have something for us to do." Both stated. Dragoon let out a sigh.

"Sure, have a free day." Both cheered. Takao was already half down the hall, and Ray headed towards his room. The little dragon let out a heavy sigh in defeat.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

The air was hot and heavy. Maxine shield her eyes from the sun. The blonde let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Spencer…" The young blonde began to let her thoughts wonder. She really enjoyed tall blond company, but something strange was going on. The blonde knew herself not be a space case, but she there were episodes from her memories she couldn't explain for. She couldn't remember what happen the night at shopping centre nor could she remember how she ended up in the princess's room at the night of the party. It was like she blank out for certain time periods. Then when she remembered what is like being with him. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like she knew him. From another time, it was nostalgia feeling.

"Hello!" an annoy voice interrupted her fantasy. The blonde winced as she looked around. Hilary and Takao were both in the water, splashing around. "Hey, what wrong Max?" wondered the brunette while the blue hair teen splashed around. The blonde shot a dirty look towards the blue hair teen, who ignore her.

"Its nothing…" The blonde turned away. "Takao, you are such a child." Commented the teen. Takao stopped in her splashing.

"Oh! You are too kind!" Then realization dawn onto teen. "Hey! And, you are the picture of adulthood?" Takao looked annoyed. Hilary couldn't help the giggled escaped. Maxine let out a sigh, which caused both girls to wonder.

"Of course, I am in a mature relationship." Maxine let out a sigh. Hilary and Takao didn't know what to say. A beach ball came flying and nailed Takao in head. The blue hair teen didn't even react. She just slowly sunk below the water. The brunette just rolled her eyes as she swam over to the edge.

"Alright cool, so you're in love." Smiled Hilary. "I get that." Maxine looked towards the brunette. Hilary pulled herself out of the water. "Being in love is a great feeling, especially when the other person reciprocates those feelings." The brunette sat next the blonde, who had an hopeful look. Then Takao sudden popped out from the water, which caused the two flinch in surprise.

"Ah! But you need someone to be in love with!" The blue hair teen pointed out.

"But I do have someone." Takao flinched in surprised by this as she swam closer to the blonde. A look of worried was place upon the teen's face.

"Its not…" The blue hair teen glanced over towards the brunette before shifting her gaze back towards the blonde. "You know who." Her face turned pink as she fiddle with her fingers.

"No Takao, it is not him. I told you, it's a mature romances." Maxine let out a sigh in annoyances. Hilary looked confused by the interaction.

"A mature romances… what is that like?" wondered the brunette. Maxine leaned against Hilary as she let her mind wondered.

"Its wonderful…" she simply put it. Takao looked really confused, she's gonna need help on the matter.

WwWwWwWwWwW

In the room filled with monitors, Ian looked nervously amongst the computers. The last mission that Sergei had done was a fail with no energy collected, and getting the silver crystal seemed to be end dead. The purple hair man was trying to find anything. "The staff! That's got to be something!" He quickly read through the report that negaverse monster had written. It appeared to be glorified staff, but Ian brought up the newspaper clipping. He scrolled down the paper until he came across pictures of the party. His eyes widen as he spotted familiar figure.

"It has to be something special if he's here… But how do I get it?" Ian was thinking as he began to typing onto the keyboard. He found out that Sergei has been seeing a human. "And the girl is name Max. Hmm… I could use her. But I need to disguised myself." Ian began to type up a program. When he finished, a small amulet appeared. "This should work," He quickly hid his files before leaving. On one of the monitors, there were several ignored calls.

Voltaire sat in his huge office with both Sergei and Boris standing before him. The older man looked annoyed.

"How come he isn't answering?" came a growl. Both shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe he realizes his time is up." Smiled Boris as he wore a craze smile. The older man stood up and slammed his hand down breaking the piece of technology before him.

"I need one of you to bring him here! Do I make myself clear!" Both nodded as they took their leave. Boris shot Sergei a look, who returned before they went their separate ways. "They are hiding something… All three of them." Voltaire murmured. He picked up his phone and made a call.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Catherine was busy in the kitchen, that's where Takao found her. The young woman was making some light for dinner.

"Cat…" The young woman nodded her head, letting the young teen known she's been heard. "I need some advice." Pausing in her baking, Catherine came over to island that separate the kitchen from the living room. Takao had taken a seat and wore odd look upon her face. "What is it like to be in a mature romance?" wondered the teen. Catherine blush as a look of surprise appeared upon her face.

"Erm… what do you mean by that?" Catherine giggled nervously. Johnny was sparing with Hiro, while Grandpa referee the match. Takao took a moment to think about her question again. She took a deep breath.

"I guess, I am wondering, is being a relationship with an older man that much different than someone, lets say around your age?" Takao decided to go with that line of questioning. Catherine couldn't help her face going red.

"Um… I guess." Catherine tried to calm down her heart as she sent looks through the window towards the dojo. "There is a differences because of expectation." Catherine spoke carefully. Takao titled her head in awe.

"What kind of expectations?" wondered the blue hair teen. Catherine couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the whole situation. "Young love is something as simple as holding someone's hand." Takao began to turn pink in the cheeks at the mere idea. "And a mature love is…" A sigh escaped the young woman as her cheeks turn to a healthy shade of red. "Having a adult sleepover." Catherine's tone was dreamy lace with something that Takao couldn't identify.

The young woman appeared to be lost in thought, which young teen shrugged it off. She entered further into the kitchen and decided to take some of the pastry that the young woman was making. Making a quiet dash, Takao quietly entered her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. In her hand, she had handful of cream puffs. The young teen drools at the mere sight of the goodies as she set them onto her coffee table.

"Yo!" The sudden out burst had caused the Takao to jump a mile high into the air. She landed with a thud and glared at the dragon. Who was sitting at the coffee table too. "Ooh! I am so glad that Catherine moved back!" Dragoon spoke with glee. "The house always smells of fresh bake goods!" Takao panted slightly as she glared at the dragon, who began to munch on the pastries.

"Damn it Dragoon!" Takao stuck out her lower lip, but let out a heavy sigh. The dragon had stop munching on his treats to noticed the teens mood.

"What's wrong Takao dear?"

"I'm worried about Maxine." The dragon perked up at the name. "She says she in a mature romance, and I think she's hopping into something she's not ready yet." Dragoon tilt his head to the side.

"Did you ask Catherine about it?" Takao looked at the dragon. "She's in a mature romance isn't she?" The blue hair teen nodded.

"Yeah, but then it started to get awkward, then she remember something about Johnny which caused to her to go very quiet." Stated the teen. Dragoon nodded his head.

"I think we should invite the young girl over, so Catherine could have a chat with her." Dragoon suggested. Takao nodded as she checked her pocket for her phone. She gasp in horror.  
"Oh crap! Where is it!" Dragoon happily continued to munch on the goodies.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Maxine let out a heavy sigh. Jack came running towards her with a phone in hand. He wore a big smile upon his face.

"I have a surprise for you!" spoke the younger blond. Maxine looked curiously at the kid. He held out the phone. "It's a guy! And he's asking for you!" smiled the blond. Maxine raised a brow as she took the phone. It was odd. She didn't received a text message from Ray, maybe he just wanted to have a chilled conversation.

"Hello, this is Maxine speaking." The blonde started off.

"Max?!" came the surprise heavy Russian accent. Maxine could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach. "Max, darling."

"Spencer…" she murmured.

"I need a favor." The blonde looked confused. "I was wondering if you could meet me at Sankaku park." The young girl looked almost hopeful at the idea of another date.

"Sure! I'll be right over!" She ended the call, and yelled for her little brother. Jack came sledding around the corner. "Jack, I am going to spend the night at Takao's please tell dad that! And I will text him once I am there okay!" smiled the teen. The young boy nodded his head as he took the phone back. "I'll see you later!" The blonde had grabbed another backpack that sitting next to the door. The young boy stared curiously at the girl before returning back to his cartoons.

WwWwWwWwWwW

"I am so glad you could make it." Maxine was able to find the park with ease, and able to spot the tall blond. She was starting to understand what others meant when she was easy to spot in a crowd. The two blonds sat on a bench. She stared up at him before leaning against his arm.

"It made me very happy to know you called." She let out a heavy sigh. Sergei let out a heavy sigh. She could feel his whole body tense up, which made her worry. "What's wrong?"

"I can here to say goodbye Max." the young blonde's eyes widen in confusion.

"What?" Her big blue eyes began to water, which caused the older blond to look away. Then something occur to her. "I guess, I must be a bother to you since I'm so young." Spoke the girl. She drop her gaze as she begin to fiddle with end of jacket.

"No!" He said quickly, but took a moment to think about his next words. "No, you are not a bother. Its more about not wanting you drag you into a dangerous situation." The young blonde's eyes widen in surprise. "To be honest with you, I am being chased by some bad people. It would be terrible if you got caught in the middle of it." Maxine didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't reveal she was Sailor Water, since most of her attacks were offences. "So, this is a good bye, I am glad I could see you one last time." Sergei stood up from the bench and began to walk away. The teen's eyes widen in surprise as she quickly stood up.

"Wait! Please tell me if there is anything I could do to help!" came the almost the desperate plead. Sergei narrowed his gaze as eyes flash purple for a moment.

"The moon staff…" He spoke, which caught the teen's attention. "If I had the moon specter."

"The moon specter?"

"Yes, if I hand over the moon specter to them then I…. Oh! No, just forget about it please. It is much to dangerous for you." Spoke the older blond. Maxine narrowed her gaze in determination. If her memory served her correctly, Catherine would have the staff back at Takao's place.

"Spencer… Please wait here, I'll try to be back right away!" Maxine took off, leaving Sergei alone in the park, who began to chuckle.

"What a stupid girl, no wonder Sergei keeps her around." Ian chuckled.

Maxine just left the park when she received a text message. She held her phone in her hand, and was very please to see who it was. She quickly replied back and began to head towards the temple.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao's smiled had brighten as she spotted the blonde climbing up the steps. She was glad, the blonde was willing to come over after what happen this afternoon. Takao was disappointed as it appeared Catherine and Johnny were sharing a bath. Takao's face turn bright red at the mere thought of sharing bath let alone with a boy. So the girls decided to go her bedroom to hang out.

Maxine let out a heavy sigh as she laid on Takao's bed. The blue hair teen was busy working on some homework.

"Takao…." The blue hair teen perked up. "I was wondering, if I could see the artifact that your cousin had brought." Takao took a moment to think about it.

"I don't know if its here, but we can check her room." Takao stood up with Maxine following. The two entered the room quietly. It was very spacious and neat. There were very few personal items inside the room. Maxine went over to the bookshelves where there were linings of photo albums. Takao looked around the room. When Takao open the closet door and was greeted with different amounts of clothing. "Hmm… Where do business people keep artifacts?" wonder the blue hair teen as she checked out the lined the dresses.

"I don't know…. Has she been to all these places?" wondered the blonde as she viewed the spine of the books.

"Maybe, I heard McGregor is really well off." Takao murmured. She ducked down and found an unusual long shoebox. Curious, the blue hair teen pulled it out. Maxine came over. Takao pulled the lid off, and there laid the staff. This one was different from the one at the party. "Hmm, this is odd, this doesn't look like one at the party." Spoke the teen. Maxine leaned over. The specter didn't sparkle or shine; it was rather dull looking. Maxine reach over and touched the staff. Her eyes widen. Random images flash before her eyes.

 _What is this? Who are these people?_

"I wonder why they had shown a different staff?" Takao spoke aloud. "Max?" The blonde snapped out of her daze. As she retracted her hand. "Are you okay?" The blonde smiled.

"Yeah! I'm okay," The blonde returned her gaze back to the box.

"Okay! I guess I should put this back."

"Takao." The blonde gentle touched her shoulder. Takao looked up at the blonde. "I'm sorry," Takao blinked up at the teen in confusion. She didn't understand why would Max be…. Darkness clouded Takao's vision. Maxine was able to catch her. "Just as you are able to use you powers for speed, I can use my to put others to sleep." Maxine murmured as she laid the teen gentle onto the ground. She put the lid back onto the box and took it. She snuck away with ease.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Catherine paused in her actions. Her eyes widen in horror as realization hit her. "Someone has found the real staff!" She nearly shouted.

"Awe! Couldn't they have choosen a better time!" came a whine. Catherine was already at the door as Johnny trailed after her. Just as the young woman got outside, she watched a familiar figure open her window and escape with a big box. The young woman didn't know what to do. She was attempted to go after the thief, but her little cousin.

"Oi, go check the girl and the pet!" Johnny called out. Catherine nodded as she went disappearing into the main house.

"Takao!" She yelled out. She checked the girl's room first, and found the strange cat sleeping on the bed. Then she went to her room. "Takao!" The blue hair teen laid on the floor before her closet. Catherine's eye widen in a panic. The young woman took a deep breath as she slowly approached the teen. Her hands began to tremble. The young woman tried to calm her breathing, but with every step she took; her stomach sunk. "Ta…" Catherine took a deep gulp as she gentle rolled the teen over. She slowly leaned over and put her ear to Takao's mouth.

"Is she okay?" Catherine snapped out of her emotional state. Johnny was standing at the doorway somewhat dressed. Catherine nodded with her head, not really trusting her voice. "I'm glad," Johnny gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I got the weird cat awake. It appeared to be under some sort of sleeping spell. It's probably the same with Takao." Catherine nodded. "Go get some clothes on." The tall red head took the young teen from Catherine, who was hesitated. "It's going to be fine Cat, I got her." Catherine once again was doing only gestures.

Johnny held the young teen close and began to rock her. "Hey there young lass, its time to wake up." The red head's hands glow for a brief second. A pair of groggy blue eyes stared up at him.

"McGregor san?" The red head chuckled.

"I would prefer you call me Johnny." Smiled the red head. "Though you Japanese folks are sure big on being formal." The chuckled died in the red head's throat as a sudden breeze hit the back of his head. "Takao…" Johnny began as the cat came over. "I believe your friend is in danger." Takao blinked her eyes a few times. "You should go to her." The blue hair teen looked confused as she looked around.

"Hey, where is? What happen?" Then it all hit the blue hair teen. Takao gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled out. Johnny raised a brow towards the teen. "Um…" She paused while looking at the older man. "Please tell Catherine not to worry, I promise to be safe." Johnny had an odd look to him, but nodded. "Come on Dragoon! Lets go!" The blue hair teen quickly scoop the cat before darting down the stairs. Johnny just shook his head as he watched the two disappeared into the night.

"Boy, I can't imagine what children would be like, if teens are like this. I need a drink." Johnny disappeared further into the house.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Takao ran down the street, feeling annoyed. "I can't believe it! How was Maxine able to do that!" growled the teen.

"I believe Max has more controlled over her powers than she letting us know." Dragoon murmured into her ear. Takao narrowed her gaze as she begin to push herself harder. "But why would she be interested in a some artifact." Wondered the dragon.

"I don't think its her who is interested in the artifact Dragoon. It might be her new boyfriend." Takao turned the corner.

"Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, when Maxine was in the hospital, the nurses told me an older blond was coming to visit with her. They thought he was her father." Takao tighten her hands. "Damn it Max! Moon prism power!" The blue hair teen yelled out.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Spencer?" Maxine appeared in the park as she began looking around for the older blond. The young blond was able to find a bench. She set the box. "Oh, I wonder if I missed him." The blonde had worry look upon her face.

"Maxine?" came a voice. The teen perked up. Standing a few meters away was her blond.

"Spencer!" Maxine grabbed the box and ran over towards the blond. "I'm so glad you here." The blond stood still with his arms crossed as Maxine got close. She rested her forehead against his arm as she wore a small smile. "I brought it! The strange artifact." The blond looked surprised by this.

"You did! Wonderful, let me see it." Maxine handed the box over. Spencer flicked the lid over and his eyes widen. The staff was different from the description that was written in the newspaper. He knew something was up. He recognized the red head from the Europe long ago. It was the very same guy. He was about to take the staff away.

"Hold it right there!" came a yell. The two paused as they spotted someone else had joined their little party. "How dare you play with a young girls heart! I shall charge you with romance fraud!" Sailor Wind stood a few feet from the couple. Maxine gasp in horror, while Sergei narrowed his gaze.

"This is none of your business!" came a growl.

"S-Sailor Wind! What are you doing here!" Maxine exclaim in surprise, while the blue hair warrior narrowed her gaze onto the blonde.

"I believe you are being trick Max! This guy is nothing but trouble!" Sailor Wind pointed a finger at the older blond who flinch at the accusation.

"No! Sailor Wind it can not be true!" came a whimper. The older blond narrowed his gaze as he held the package close to him.

"I said stay out of my business!" Before their eyes, the tall blond had change to the short purple hair long nose man. Ian stood before the two girls. Ian had launched an energy ball towards the blue hair warrior. Sailor Wind gasped as she barely had time to avoid the attack. The warrior cried out in back as she sent flying back. Ian pulled down his goggles which began to stream in data from all around him. He shifted his gaze to the one of the bushes before he unleash another attack onto the blue hair warrior. Dragoon was hidden behind one of the pots. He watched as the young girl dodged most of the attacks, but kept getting hit by lucky shot. Ian had summon a huge attack, which Sailor Wind had barely dodge.

"Damn it! Sergei! Report! I need backup!" came a growl. Dragoon had ran over to the Maxine, who sat on the ground in shock.

"Max! Sailor Wind needs your help! You can't just sit there being useless!" came a hiss. The young blonde shook her head.

"Max?" The deep voice snapped the young girl out of her daze. "Ian! What did you do!" came a growl. Standing a few meters away was the tall blond. The real Sergei. This one was wearing seashells and coral like armor.

"Hey! I have Sailor Wind corner, why not do us a favor and destroy her huh?" smiled the short man. Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the girl.

"As you wish…" The older blond took a couple of steps forward, which Maxine just sat still.

"Can't you last one day without me?" Sailor Wind perked up as she recognized the voice. Turning her gaze, she spotted two of her favorite soldiers; Soldier Fire and Lighting. Lighting was cracking his knuckles as he walked on over while Fire took out his bow and arrow.

"So, we finally have a gather of the soldiers in Tokyo." Came a chuckle. Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the purple hair man. "Well its nice to finally you meet you Soldier Lighting, Fire it's been a while." Smiled the man. "Now its time to send you all the hell!" Ian began to gather energy from the surround area. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze as he unleashed an arrow.

"Not so fast!" Sergei had blocked the attack ease as he stood in front of Ian. Soldier Fire curse under his breath. Lighting charge forward. Sergei blocked the punch and the kick that were aim at him. He hiss in pain as the charge of electric shock travelled through his body. It was times like this, the older blond hated his element. He was able to force the dark hair warrior away from him.

"Spencer!" came a cry. The older blonds' eyes widen in surprise. The young blonde stood on the side line watching the battle occur.

"Why is she still here?" wonder the older blond as he panted.

"Heh, why do you think?" grinned Ian. Sergei turn his gaze towards the short man.

"Now! Destruction!" yelled out the short man. Both Lighting and Fire were able to jump out of the way. Sailor Wind had finally pulled herself up to her feet. She let out a whimper of pain escape her as she put weight onto her left foot. She cursed herself for injuring it. Then she noticed an odd bright light.

Is it morning?

When she looked up, her eyes widen in horror. The girl was frozen in her spot. She couldn't move, her body was still weak from the earlier attacks. Her eyes widen as mouth her tried to cry out.

"No!" Both Lighting and Fire had landed a safe distances as the ball of dark energy exploded. Smoke fill the air as Lighting began to tremble. "Sailor Wind?" came a quiet whisper. Soldier Fire stood in shock not knowing what had just happen.

"God damn it!" A loud curse had interrupted the silences. When the smoke clear, Soldier Metal stood in place of the blast, and behind her was floating sphere. "You are a bastard Ivan." Came a growl.

"Why the hell are you here!" Ian narrowed his gaze onto the metal soldier. "How come my equipment wasn't able to detect you!" came a shout. The dragon warrior lower herself to the ground. She held her two twin blades tight within her grasp as she bolted forward. The strange orb followed close behind her. She leap up into the air ready to strike with weapon. Sergei blocked the attack with his triton. Ian climbed onto the tall blond and was able to land a hit onto the metal warrior. A hissed escaped the warrior as she did a flip onto the ground and landed on her feet.

Soldier Fire launched one of his arrows. Sergei began to murmured words. Ian had used the box to deflect one of the arrows, which had caused the red soldier to curse.

"Don't let him finish his chanting!" hiss Metal. Both Fire and Lighting nodded as they bolted towards to two. Ian was able to fight off Lighting while using the box to block and deflect arrows that Fire had shot. Solder Metal was able to sneak around. Her eyes glow red in the dark as she held her blades up in the air.

"No don't!" came a cry. The group snapped to attention, while a familiar curse escape the metal soldier. Standing in between dragon warrior and Sergei was Maxine. She stood before the blond who continued to his chant. "I can't allow you!" came a whimper. The Metal soldier was trembling in spot.

"Why the hell not! If he finishes! He's going to kill us all!" Maxine shook her head.  
"No! He won't!" spoke the blonde. "Please, stop hurting him!" came a plead.

"Get out of the way." Came a growl.

"No! You'll have to kill me too!" shouted the blonde. Metal took a couple steps back.

"Max!" The Metal soldier flinched. "Dragoon you wreck!" came a scream. The dragoon hide behind a potted plant. "Get over here!" The little dragon let out shriek as he lifted into the air. He was summon before the metal soldier, which had caused the orb behind her to break apart. Sailor Wind fell to the ground. "Deal with you subordinates or I will kill them!" came a hiss. Dragoon chuckled nervously at the taller dragon.

Ian smirk as he notice this was his chance to escape. He summon his magic door and began to sneak away. He was about to open the door until huge flaming axe came crashing through the door. The short man gasp in surprised. The door slowly began to burn up in flames.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wee one." A figure dressed in suit of red amour with a woven piece of tabard around his stomach and lowers to allow easy movement. He held a huge battle axe within his grasp as he narrowed his gaze onto the short man. "Give us box." Ordered the soldier. Ian jumped back.

"No way! In about few seconds! Sergei is going to unleash his tide wave attack!" There was a grunt that escapes the soldier. "And it will kill all over you in the process!" smiled the short man.

"Not if my dear has anything to say about it." spoke the strange soldier. Soldier Metal smack both the young blonde and dragon away. She held out her blades which surrounded the older blonde.  
"Salamloyn help!" came a cry. Ian let out a weak curse as he punched in the gut. The strange soldier took the box away as he walked over. He handed over the package before adding his power to the odd sphere. It lit up in a ball of fire, there was cry of terror before the flames were extinguish. Soldier Metal appeared to gone limp as she sway from foot to foot. The strange new armored soldier caught her.

Rising from the extinguish flames was Sergei. He looked un harm, but with a look of annoyances place upon his face. He turned his attention to the new soldiers.

"Uh, Metal and Salamloyn. Finally came up combine attack to eliminate my tide waves I see. It looks like it has draw backs." Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the metal soldier, who glared at him through the mask she wore. "Ian, its appears we are out match, we must retreat!" The tall blond began to walk towards the short man, who laid on the ground groaning in pain. He paused in his moments to glance at the young blonde.

Maxine sat on the ground with her head between her knees. The sounds of her crying filled the air, which had caused the older blond let out a heavy sigh.

"Is that it?" spoke Salamloyn. "Not even going to thank the young lady for saving your life?" Sergei turned his attention Salamloyn.

"Hmm… Stupid girl, fell for such an obvious trap," Maxine flinch at the words and she couldn't help the sobs that escaped her.

"Hmmm… All of you dark kingdom generals are all the same." Salamloyn hiss with malice while the warrior within his gasp trembled. "Just cold and heartless fools." Sergei smirk.

"Heh, it's a shame we don't need the moon specter to reach our goals." Dragoon narrowed his gaze. "Once dark kingdom gets its hands onto the silver crystal, this planet will belong to us." Maxine was force to uncurl from her position. She shook her head as she brought closer to the older blond. "You know the real fight Salamloyn. These soldiers of Tokyo will died." The older blond stared into those sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry you were mislead," he whispered. When the older blond had let go of the younger blonde, she and leap forward stole a kiss. A gasp rose from the group. Sergei stood in surprise. Maxine had her head drop as Sergei and Ian phrase out of their reality. The young blonde drop the ground crying, leaving others to wonder.

"Salamloyn… take me home, I don't want to see such emotion." Came a weak murmured. Salamloyn, the armor knight, nodded his helmet head. The two disappeared into the night leaving the four teen alone.

"Wind!" Soldier Lighting rush over to the fallen blue hair warrior. He held young warrior close. "Takao… please say something." He whispered. With a groan, the young sailor girl finally came to. Her eyes were barely open as she stared up at the dark hair teen.

"I thought I heard Catherine…" came a murmured.

13


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Takao Chapter 16.2

The air was warm and moist, the sound of the children play filled the air. Two teens were by a tree, one on the ground hugging their knees while the other leaned against the tree. Takao, kept shooting Max worry looks as the blonde appeared to closed herself off. Takao was hopping the park would be a nice distracting.

"Say Max, I think it would be best if you just forget about Spencer." Takao tried to reason with the blonde.

"I can't…" came a murmured. Takao perked up as she shifted her gaze towards the blonde. "I know how bad he is, but I can't stop my feelings." There was a whimper, which caused Takao to feel worse. "Takao… if you had someone to loved, then you wouldn't be asking me to forget about them." Takao's eyes widen in surprise, before she dropped her gaze in guilt.

WwWwWwW

Sergei, leaned back into the office chair, watching Ian work hard on the computer. The monitors continued to flash warning signs, which was beginning to get on the older blonds' nerve.

"Why did you do the things you did yesterday Ivan?" The blond decided to ask. The short man paused in his work and turn himself away to at the other general.

"I have my reasons," spoke the short man. Sergei held the amulet what Ian had used to trick Maxine within his grasp. He squeeze it tight in his hand, before standing up. He walked over grabbed the purple hair man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him so he was eye level. Ian gasp in surprise since he was force to look at the other.

"I asked you why?" he growled.

"Why? You aren't going to like why." Ian narrowed his gaze. "It didn't take me long to realize you were seeing someone," Sergei's eyes widen in realization. "And it was most surprise to realize it was a young girl." A growl escaped the blond. "Someone who is easily manipulated-Ah!" A sharp gasp escaped the short man as he found himself slammed onto his desk. Sergei destroy three monitors an in single punch. Ian hiss in pain. He slowly sat up, but a gasp escaped him. Sergei had wrapped his hand around his neck.

"Don't you ever use her again for you idiotic plans! Do I make myself clear?" Ian's breath came in slow labor pants. A chuckle escaped him as he looked at the blond in the eye.  
"You're a bigger fool than I thought you were! How long do you think before everyone finds out about her!" Sergei's eyes flash a red for a brief moment as he slammed the computer whiz back down onto the desk. Breaking it causing the two fall towards the ground. Ian took a sharp breath in before rolling over to his side. He then broke into a cough fit.

"Where is Boris?" came grunt. Sergei slowly climb back to his feet. Ian slowly reached out for the mouse that fell. Without even looking at the monitors, Ian knew where to guide the mouse. With one final click, the pale man suddenly appeared. He gasp when he spotted Ian on the floor.

"Heh, what's wrong? Having a lovers quarrel?" He teased. Then he notice the glare he was receiving. "I was only joking, geeze, what the hell do you want?" came a grumble.

"I need you erase the memories of a human being." Boris arch a brow as he looked at the blond before him.

"And why should I?" Sergei glanced at the time soldier. "I don't see any profit in it for me." Smiled the pale man.

"You don't want to your anchor being hurt do you?" Sergei decided to threaten, which had caused the pale man to burst out laughing.

"Are you threaten me?" Sergei gave the pale man an odd look. "Ha! You are!" Boris continued to laugh. "There is a reason why I choose that soldier to be my anchor Sergei." Boris smiled. "Because you are unable to lay a hand on her." Sergei narrowed his gaze. He pulled his hand back, but Boris wiggle a finger at him. "Before you start getting physical again, someone need to received the consequences for the memories erase." Sergei wore a look of confusion. "Heh, I believe you don't realize how much work is it too erase someone's memories. Especially a certain parts of it." Boris whispered in the blonde's ear. Sergei's eyes widen in surprise.

"So you know…" Boris nodded his head. "How-" Sergei closed his mouth. He knew better than to ask the guardian of time. It annoyed the blond how Boris had control over two elements, though it did come with a price. His psychotic episodes tend to lead to massive destruction, which is probably why he had anchor. Someone to share the burden with, but the blond knew Boris had erase someone's memories before. He had to wonder how. "Fine, what do you need?" Boris grabbed the amulet from the blonds' grasp.

"This first all." Smiled the man as he held the odd jewel within his grasp. Ian gasp as he tried to reach for the his jewel. Sergei kick the man's hand away. "And second, the soul of your first born!" came a crackle. Sergei gave the pale man an odd look. "Fine, a drop of your blood, and the other person." Sergei's gaze widen in suspicion, which had caused Boris' smile to grow. "What? Don't you want to her forget the love between you?" Sergei pursed his lips. "And for you promise not to awaken my anchors memories." Before the blond could question Boris, the pale man had already prick his finger. A droplet of blood fell onto the jewel and glowed. "Now, I need you get her blood onto this amulet and I will do away with those annoying memories." Spoke the pale man. Sergei raised brow in question, but took the amulet.

"That's it?"

"Well, for your part, I do have other things I need to gather." Sergei nodded his head while Boris return his gaze to the purple man, who flinch at the look he was received.

"Fine, I will get it." Sergei had summon the door, and disappear through it as Ian started to cry for help. The cries were silent the moment door was slammed shut.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

At the temple, Ray, Johnny, and Catherine were sweeping grounds. Johnny had on a pair of black sweat pants with a simple shirt, while Ray and Catherine wore temple garments. The young woman twitch, before a huge smile appeared upon her face. Before either one of the guys could ask, Catherine had disappeared into main house. Johnny shot a Ray a look, whom simply shrugged.

"She's your woman man, whatever she does its on you." Commented the teen. Johnny looked annoyed by the commented. Then Ray's ear twitch, he paused in his movements and turn his attention towards the steps. Takao came into view of the two.

"Hey there young lass!" smiled the red head. Takao let out a heavy sigh, which caused both males to look at each other in concern. "What's wrong?" Takao raised her head, and the look upon her features caused both males to ache.

"Oi! Takao! I made your favorite!" came a shout. Catherine came running out of the house. "I made peanut butter choco-Ah!" The young woman had tripped over her own feet, causing her land face first into the stone ground. Both males shook their heads in shame as the young girl gasp. Takao was about to go aid older teen until she trip herself.

"Now that makes sense to me." Ray commented while Johnny could stare in disbelief. Takao, landed on her hands, scraping them. The blue hair teen whimper as her scraps stung. "Whenever either one is trying to be helpful they would have klutz attack." Johnny nodded his head as he remembered the times that Catherine had klutz out on.

"Oh no! Takao are you alright?" Takao blink as she stared up at Catherine. The young woman's face was covered it blood which had caused the teen to scream in terror.

"Bloody hell Cat, I don't understand you." The group had moved inside the main house. Johnny was patching up his fiancée. "You can run around in 6 inch heels, and the moment you go back to flats. You are the worlds biggest klutz." The young woman's expression drop.

"I'm sorry Johnny." Came a heavy sigh. When Johnny had finish putting the band aid on her forehead, he leaned in and allowed his lips graze against hers.

"Don't worry, I'll always have a first aid kit nearby." He gentle caress her cheek. Ray had just finished patching up Takao before the dark hair teen spoke up.

"So do we need to leave the room, so you two can be alone." The young woman flinched while a chuckle escaped the red head.

"Heh, is that suggestion?" wondered the Scottish man. Catherine's face turn to pink while Ray made an odd sound.

"Anyway! What is upsetting you Takao?" Catherine changed the subject while the guys continued their silence conversations.

"Its Max…" Ray flinch as the name was spoken. Catherine frown her brows in worry. "She's so sad, and I don't what to do. I suggest she forget about this guy." Johnny and Catherine narrowed their gaze for a belief moment.

"I'm going to go make tea." The red head suggested, while Catherine went to go sit next to the teen. Takao leaned into Catherine's warm embrace.

"I feel like I am saying the wrong things." Came a whimper.

"Takao, I know its hard for you to understand, but this is Maxine's first bush at love right?" The blue hair teen nodded. Catherine began to rock the teen in a comforter manner. "You must understand this, it is hard for someone to stop loving the person." Takao pulled back farther enough to give her cousin an odd look. "I gather this is not a good person correct?" Takao nodded her head. "Well, Maxine must be willing to accept their faults because he has shown her something that no one else sees." Johnny narrowed his gaze into a cold glare as he listen into the conversation. "No matter how bad the person is, she knows the there is good in his heart and-"

"How?" Catherine blink in surprise at the teen. "How are you able to understand how she feels?" Catherine gulp nervously as the young teen leaned forward.

"I-"

"Tea is ready!" Johnny's voice rang in as he went to join the others. He began to serve tea, while Catherine went to avoid Takao's questionable look. Takao knew the moment was gone when Ray brought over snacks for the group to eat.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

In the pit of night, a figure was running across the rooftops. They looked like they were flying across them. They soon came to stop a certain house. Checking the windows, something glow within the figure's cloak.

"How come this amulet is responding?" Sergei had flip himself to land on the small balcony. He took the amulet out, and realized he was standing outside of Maxine's bedroom. "This girl, she not what she appears to be." A smile appeared upon the blonds' face. "I see, she has secrets too or maybe it trying to find the silver crystal?" Curious, the blond had phrase himself into her bedroom.

The young girl laid a rest in her bed, tuck in beneath the duet. The amulet was allowed to float in the air. It glowed as it searched the young blonde's body for a silver crystal. Sergei lower his gaze, as the amulet went through the layers.

"Nothing, then why would the amulet be reacting?" Taking it back into his hand, Sergei had phrase himself back out of the room. It appeared the young blonde had sense him, for she had awoken with a start.

"Spencer?" She dare to say, as she could see his silhouette through the curtains. "Is it really you?" the blonde decided to asked. The older blond let out a heavy sigh.

"Spencer is not my real name. I used that name, so I won't be recognize the human world." Sergei phrase himself back into the girl's room. Maxine sat up in her bed as she stared up at the blonde. She wore a simply white night grown. "My name is Sergei, and I am dark kingdom general." Maxine's eyes widen. "Max…" the tall blond began. "I really need to say good bye, I've had a taste of what a normal life could be like." He added. Maxine's clench her hand into a tight fist. "The organization I am with will not allow that. Heh, we lie and betray each other just to get the upper hand." Maxine's eyes began to water. "I thought that was normal until I met you." The young blonde took a shaky breath in. "I don't understand this feeling Max, and I am sorry you were drag into this." Spoke the older blond. The older blond had disappeared from sight before Max could do anything. She stared in the empty space where the general had stood.

Nervously, the young blonde sat upon her bed. Thinking about what the older blond had said. She stood up and reached for her phone, but paused in her movements. The events from few night before stilled played out in her head. She had put her team at risk for a man, who didn't even know if he loved her. Then an thought occur to her. She picked up her phone and went looking through her contacts.

WwWwWwWwWwW

A breathless gasp filled the air and female form was silhouette in the moonlight. It was soon join by the another as a giggle came forth.

"Hmm… John." Came a whimper. Catherine held the red head close to her body. She nuzzled his forehead, while his hands had disappeared beneath the bed sheets. "Oh- I-" There was sudden loud blaring sound of a random tune playing. "Crap!" The red head groan as the young woman leaped from his lap to search for her phone. She cursed as it continued to play annoying tune. She found it underneath some clothing, and quickly answer. Johnny appeared at her side, and began to lay light kisses upon her naked shoulder. "Hello?"

"Tell who ever the hell it is, your busy." Came a whisper. Catherine looked conflict as she held the phone closer to her ear. She couldn't hear anything at first.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Catherine was getting annoyed as she sneaked in a kiss.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late." Came a feminine voice. Catherine's eyes widen. She suddenly shoved the red head off of her, who groaned in pain. "Catherine?" The young woman shot the red head apologize look, who growled in annoyances.

"Maxine?! What's wrong dear?" wonder the young woman.

"I just need to talk to someone, and you were the only one who came to mind." Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

"Did something happen?" Though the young woman was curious even though she tried to ignore the wondering hands.

"My… I believe the person I love is leaving me." Came a whimper. Catherine's eyes widen. "And I don't know what to do." Johnny sat up and began to look around the room they were in.

"Maxine, did something happen to Spencer?" Catherine tried as she began to look around for clothes. She could hear the blonde crying on the other line.

"No… I don't know, anyway. I am sorry to call so late. I'm started to feel calmer after hearing your voice."

"Oh Max, is there anything I can do." The young woman received a glare, whom she choose to ignore.

"No, I am okay now, thank you for talking to me." Catherine stared at the phone as the line went dead.

"Cat, please come to bed. I only have this room for another night." Came a whine. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Johnny, but I think Maxine is in trouble." The red head perked up.

"You don't mean?"

"I don't know, but I need to check up on her." Catherine began to search for her clothes while the red head laid on the bed watching Catherine move around.

"Why do I get a feeling this is only the beginning of a dry season." Came a dark murmured.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Catherine and Johnny ran along the road. The red head didn't look happy as he trailed after the young woman.

"Damn it! Why do drivers have to stop working at midnight?" came a growl. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You still have the moon specter safe?" wonder the young woman. The red head nodded his head. "Great, I wonder why- whoa!" The road before them started getting all twist and warp. Catherine trembled as she looked around. It didn't take her long to get dizzy.

"Cat wait-"

"Arg stop it right now!" Catherine took out a strange looking scythe letter opener and yelled out some words. The red head groan in irritation as the young woman change before him. Her clothes were soon replaced with thick leather armor with a mask to adore her face. The red head decided to follow after, with his strange small battle axe.

"Ah, the brave Soldier Metal, is known as Catherine Kinomiya in Japan." The road went back to the normal once the young woman had finished transforming. Sergei had appeared before them. "Its an honor." Came a deep chuckled.

"Uh…" Soldier Metal gasp in horror. "Erm… Please don't tell anybody about this identity!" came a panic speech.

"Hmm, but there is no need to hide any more." Spoke the Blond. Soldier Metal couldn't help the nervously giggle that escaped her.

"Heh, umm… yeah there kind of is." Metal soldier sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Maybe I should just kill you now." Sergei began to launch water bombs. The dragon warrior gasp as she jump back to dodge the attacks. She hissed in pain as she felt one of the attacks hit her.

"That's enough Sergei!" Salamloyn stood before the fallen dragon warrior. "How about you take me on instead?" The soldier flick his visor up, so his face could be seen.

"I have no interest in fighting with you Salamloyn-" Something had made the blond paused, which had caused a scowl to appeared upon his face. "It seems I am need elsewhere." Before the red soldier could stop Sergei, the dark kingdom general had disappeared into thin air.

Salamloyn walked over to Soldier Metal. He held out his hand, which she took a hold of it.  
"Look if you are that worried about it; we can-"

"No!" Salamloyn looked surprised by the sudden responses. The female warrior trembling. The Metal soldier took off their porcelain mask. "Johnny… I am sorry this trip isn't what you hoped it to be." The red head had a shock look upon his face. "But the guardians of Japan need my help and I would understand-" The red head had stop her with a kiss. The female warrior couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

"Cat…" There was a pink blush across the young woman's cheeks. "Now isn't the time for this type of talk. There are few things I need to discuss with you, but we should go check on that girl, Okay?" The young woman nodded, which made Johnny smile. "Besides, no body said being a super hero was easy." Salamloyn pulled his visor down. Catherine had a daze look on her face as the other soldier took her hand and race down the block. With a shy smile, the young woman put her mask back on and ran at the same pace as Salamloyn.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Sergei had appeared back inside of Maxine's room. The young blonde was missing, and in her stead was a note. The blond could only guess who could have left the note. He picked it up and read it. A curse escaped him as he pocket the paper.

"Gr! When I get my hands on that idiot!" Sergei quickly phrase out of the room and appeared in the balcony. "That time wizard… He better not be going back on his word!" The blond kneel down before leaping high into the air. Soldier Metal and Salamloyn had appeared to witness the blond leaving the premise.

"Salamloyn… I have a bad feeling about this." Soldier Metal gave the other soldier a squeeze. The other soldier nodded as they continued to follow the general.

The smell of musk and dirt filled the young blond senses as voices could be heard. Her wrist were started to ache, but she couldn't understand why. She gave a tug, and realization hit her hard.

"So, your finally awake!" came a sneer. The looked up in shock. There stood Ian with two monsters of his own. The short man, had bandage wrapped around his head, covering his one eye.

"Wha- What happen? What is going on?" she whimpered.

"Your stupid love fest has caused me enough trouble!" came a hiss. Maxine stared widen eye at the trio that stood before her.

"Do you think he'll come, master?" asked over the monsters. A smile slowly appeared upon Ian's face.

"If he doesn't then we'll just have to kill her." A deep chuckled arose from the purple hair man. A creaking sound caught their attention. Ian turned his attention towards the staircase. It was Sergei, he had appeared. Maxine's eyes brighten up at the sight of the other blond. He paused halfway down the stairs, looking down at the scene before him. "You bastards! You are going to pay!" Ian yelled out. The monsters quickly reacted. One launched red balls, which exploded on contact. Sergei had leaped out of the way to dodge the attack. The other used a sound wave to interrupt Sergei's movement. The blond land, but stagger in spot. The first had launched their attack again, causing the young girl to cry out. Smoke filled the area, making Ian wonder if Sergei was taken out.

Ian narrowed his one eyes as he began to collect energy into his hand. When the smoke clear, his monsters gasp in horror as Sergei began to strike each other. Ian only had a mere second. Just as the blond had Ian pin against the wall, the short man had release his attack into blond. Sergei staggered away with a groan, while Ian burst out laughing.

"Heh… you… fool." Blood pool in his mouth as it began to drip down the side of his mouth. The short man drop down the ground. Sergei had groan before slowly standing straight. He turned his gaze towards the blond who looked up at him in surprise.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Sergei walked down the street with Maxine in his arms. The young girl stared up at the older man in question.

"Thank you… Sergei." The name came out awkward since it was Maxine's first using it. She twiddled with her thumbs, not knowing what to do next.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I don't even know why I rescued you." The tall blond stop walking. "Max." The blond took a deep breath. "There something I need from you." The young blonde looked at the older one in question. Then Maxine leaned in closer and began to nuzzle. Sergei looked down at the girl in surprise as she began to run her finger up and down his chest. She was about to continued until a sharp gasp escaped her.

"Sergei! Your hurt!" Sergei caught off guard by the sudden attention. She had hop from his arms.

"Its nothing to worry about."

"None sense! Hurry, lets hide here just incase that creep comes looking for you." Maxine dragged the older blond into a park.

The two found a small clearing to hide in behind some bushes. Sergei groan as he leaned against the tree. The results of the fight were getting to him.

"Please take off your jacket." The older blond comply. It was odd, he didn't understand why he was doing these things. Maxine grabbed the end of her night grown and rip it. Sergei's eyes widen, as a more of Maxine's innocent flesh was expose. He turned his gaze as she went to work on fixing his wound. "There is place called ice cream palace, where they serve a lot of yummy desserts." Sergei gave the young girl an odd look, which had caused the blonde to smile. "Do you like desserts?"

"Yes, yes I do." He said without even thinking.

"Heh, you liar." Sergei raised a quizzical brow. "Whenever we go out for coffee, you never order yourself anything sweet. Just a black coffee." Maxine moved around until she got comfortable. She leaned against his arm. "That's okay, its probably something you aren't used to." Her smile was so sweet and innocent, Sergei began to wonder if he could hide this relationship of the others.

"We should try doing that one day." Maxine perked up. "You know, go to your ice cream palace place."

"Really? Do you really mean that?" Sergei nodded his head. "Oh! But do you get days off from your evil organization?" wonder the blonde. Sergei stared at Maxine for a moment before laughing out loud. The young blonde looked confused but smile. For the first time, since they start hanging out. Sergei had finally smile, a real smile. Then she joined in the laughter. In the moment, the young blonde was happy, and nothing could ruin it.

Then it happen. Maxine felt a cold chill travel down her spine, before she could reacted. Sergei had shoved her aside, and took the hit. Ian had found them and stuck Sergei with his own triton into his gut. His two minions stood at his side. The blond gasp in pain while Ian continued to laugh. Maxine narrowed her gaze.

"I will not be blame for your mistakes Sergei!" came a hiss. "Now! Give me back my amulet!" came a shout. Sergei narrowed his gaze.

"No! I-" Sergei's eyes widen in realization as he looked down at his wound. Something was wrong, and he needed to get the blonde away. "Max! You need to get somewhere safe!"

"I can't leave you!" she gasp.

"No you can! Now get lost!" he yelled.

"No!"

"Max! run!" Maxine refused to listen as she ran over. The moment she touched the triton, there were flash of sparks coming from the weapon. The blonde grind her teeth as she hold of the triton and began to pull. The sparks of electricity travel up and along the weapon. The young girl groan as the weapon shocked her as well. "Maxine!" Then Sergei felt it, the triton was slowly moving from his body. He stared in awe as the girl continued to battle against the strain. Ian narrowed his gaze.

"Kill her." Sergei's eyes widen as he pushed the girl aside to take the blunt of the attack. The amulet fell from his gasp and bounced along on the ground. When the smoke cleared, blond was able to look down at the young girl. She stared up at him in shock.

"Are you all right?" he murmured out before falling forward.

Maxine caught the blond. Her whole body tremble while Ian began to laugh. There was a gust of wind; then Boris suddenly appeared above the group. His eyes were complete black as he drank in the scene. The young girl was in anguish, Sergei and Ian were going to die soon. Everything was frozen still.

"I couldn't ask for anything better!" came rich chuckle. The pale man licked his lips as the amulet floated up into his hands. "Metal darling?" came the singing voice. "Won't you come out to play?" There was a weeping sound as the dragon warrior step from behind the trees. Behind her, Salamloyn was still moving. He couldn't believe his eyes. "I see you found someone to help you ground the memories." Both their hands linked together.

"How is this happening?" wondered the other warrior.

"Boris, is the guardian of time emblems him to bend it to his liking." Came a whimper. "We are able to move because I have time crystals inside of my body." Salamloyn stared in surprise at the young woman before him.

"You're the time's anchor, but doesn't that make you barren?" The soldier nodded as she continued to weep. "I see," There was a curt nod, which Salamloyn stared solemnly onto the scene before him. "What is you plan to achieve by freezing time Boris?" wondered the Fire lizard.

"I plan on doing what was asked of me." Boris bit his thumb, so own blood would drop onto the amulet. "Erase the memory of love, but first, payment had to be made!" Boris let the amulet fall. The small jewel began to glow, and the moment it hit the ground. It became a blinding light, causing Salamloyn to shield his eyes.

~W~

When the light cleared, the red head had found himself staring up at chandler. With a groan, the red head sat up and looked around. There was no Catherine beside him, and it appeared to be morning. Johnny was confused and naked. If the red head didn't know better, he was in his hotel room. He decided to go on with his day.

It wasn't until he found himself helping Catherine and Ray cleaning up yard. He paused in his sweeping and shifted his gaze towards the young woman. She had paused as a smile appeared upon her cheeks. Then she disappeared inside the house.

"Didn't this already happen?" he wondered out loud.

"Huh? What? Dude, she's your woman, whatever she does its on you." Ray replied. Johnny watched teen few moments until the sound of laughter reached his ears. He turned his gaze towards sound. It was Maxine and Takao, the two of them were together laughing about something.

"Than does that mean…"

"Takao! I made your favorite! It's chocolate peanut coo-AH!" Catherine had once again tripped over her own feet and landed face first in the stone walk way. The young girls gasp as Takao dart to go help her cousin. The blue hair teen had trip causing herself to be injury. The two males went over to help the girls up.

The trio had disappeared into Takao's room, leaving Johnny and Catherine alone in the kitchen. The young woman wince as the red head tended to her wound.

"Bloody hell Cat, you can run around in 6 inch heels but the moment you go back to flats. You are the worlds biggest klutz." Commented the red head.

"Hmm… I guess it didn't work." Came a mournful sigh. The red head stopped what he was doing, and pull the young woman's head up. He needed to look her in the eyes. There was an odd look of confusion upon her face.

"Hey! Does this mean we aren't going to get interrupted tonight?" Catherine's face turned bright red at that comment. "Cause you knowing…. Maybe we could get the party started a bit earlier?" Johnny wiggled his brows. The young woman took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Johnny! Is that all you think about! Wait! What do you remember?" wondered the young woman. The red head smile as he leaned in close. Then he began to whisper something into her ear, which caused her face turn red. "Hey! I am trying to be serious!"

"And so am I." smiled the older man. Catherine gave a pout.

"So, you don't have any questions?" The red head took a moment to think about the whole situation.

"I guess my biggest question is, what is going happen to young blonde?" Catherine stared up at the elder. "My next question is, would you like to continued this conversation else where?" Catherine wore a look of confusion while the red head gave a slight nod of his head in a certain direction. It took the young woman a moment to catch on, but eyes widen.

"Yeah! Lets go back to hotel and order some room services!" smiled the young woman. Johnny smiled as he leaned for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Takao Chapter 17

In dark creepy misty forest, Voltaire was kneeling down in front of a frozen being.

"Awaken great and mighty ruler, please take this accepted this small blissfully energy." Voltaire, was looking old and out shape. He held out before him a small sphere of light. "And return to life my king!" The small sphere disappears from Voltaire's hands and disappeared into the frozen being. The huge dark tree behind the being, glow and leafs began to appear on its branches. Voltaire's expression perky up as the light was shown onto him. Giving him back a youthful look. The being in the frozen in time began to move within its containment. When it touched the encasement, and the figure received a shock.

"It is still not a enough energy for me to break out of my containment." Boom a deep voice. Voltaire's eyes widen in horror.  
"Master!" A growl erupted from the forest around.

"Did you find the phantom silver crystal yet? Finding the crystal is necessary for me to return back." Came a hiss.

"Master, we know nothing of its locations!" Voltaire spoke with a grim voice. There was deep breathing echoing all around the man.

"My memories of are faint, but must located the seven shikiyo warriors." Voltaire looked confused. "Seven of greatest warriors known to mankind where locked away the moment the silver crystal had disappeared." Came a murmured.

"Right, as you wish my king!"

"So, the idiot went and got himself kill did he?" Sergei nodded. Voltaire read the report. "Right well, there has been new research going on about great might seven shadow warriors of the dark kingdom." Voltaire reached into his desk and pulled out a file for Sergei. The blond arch a brow as he began to read through the file.

"The seven warriors sir?" Voltaire leaned onto his oak desk staring at the blond.

"Yes, they were once our comrades. Sources claim they have been reincarnated into human beings." Sergei shifted his gaze towards Voltaire. "I am assigning you with a new partner. I am sure you'll enjoy him." Came a sarcastic reply. The blond quickly took his leave with the file in hand. When he exited the grand office, he entered the dark room filled monitors.

The blond fell onto the chair as the buzzing of the machines vibrate all around him. He tossed the file onto the desk, and he sat for a moment. Then he clench his fist and slammed it down onto the desk. "Damn it! When did things get so fucking complicated!" came a growled.

"Oh? What's wrong? Missing your little buddy?" Boris's face appeared through the monitors. Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the pale man's face. "You know he calculated it to be so." Smiled Boris. Boris's eyes began to flicker red, which made the blond wary of the man before him. "So what is the new assignment that our great leader has given us huh?" Boris had complete phrase into the office. If Sergei didn't push back from the desk, the pale man would be sitting right in his lap. He grabbed the file and began to look through it.

"So, we are searching for the seven shadow warrior of the Shikiyo…. Interesting. Says here that one of the crystals have been extracted already…" Boris continued to read, while Sergei narrowed his gaze. "Its are being sent over by our friends in Europe. I wonder if we can still active those that warrior?" Boris wondered. Boris waltz around the blond, who kept his gaze forward. "Tell me Sergei, is this something you want to do?" Boris had leaned over and whisper into Sergei's ears.

"I've been given an new partner. I don't know when there arrival will be." Sergei narrowed his gaze in suspicious. "Its my job, though I guess I can check out the target before my partner arrives." Sergei grabbed a piece of paper with a picture of a man in the file. "This should be an easy target." Spoke the blond as he summoned the door. Boris waved while the blond left.

"Heh, now with your new memories, I wonder how you would react seeing the little girl again?" smiled the pale man. "Now, its time to check out a certain target." He grabbed one of the profiles before disappearing from the office space.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Catherine took a long and slow breath. A shrive wreck through her, as she began to notice the change in climate. Upon her body was the heavy cloth of the shrine maiden wear. The young woman let out a sigh as she enjoyed the quiet morning.

"AHHH! I'm going to be late!" came a scream. The young woman jumped in surprise at the sudden abruption to her quiet morning. She tilted her head as she watched the young blue hair child speedy leave the house with the small strange cat following after her.

"Oh boy, I can not believe she is the chosen one." Catherine continued to watch. "To think that she's going to be new keeper of the real moon specter. I guess I should talk to Johnny on how to present it to her." The young woman disappeared inside house through the open bedroom window.

Takao sang happily as she skip along in the schoolyard. Many of the students had disappeared into their groups. The blue hair teen giggled to herself, but gasp in surprise as she spotted a familiar figure. A dark hair figure wearing a brilliant red and green uniform was in her spot. She frowned her brows together as slow inched over.

"Ray?"

The dark hair teen shrived as the voice filled the air behind him. He looked disrupted before looking over his shoulder.

"What?" he snipped. Takao flutter her lashes as she stared up at him.

"What's wrong?" Ray rolled his eyes as he return back to his stoic pose.

"Its Maxine, something about her, I don't know seems off." Spoke the teen. Takao followed his line of the sight. The young blonde girl was eating lunch with bunch of others girls. One of them being Hilary.

"Alright, but is it really necessary for you to skip school?" The dark hair teen shook his head. "We could have asked Dragoon to keep an eye on her." He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a flyer. Takao took the flyer from the older teen. "Huh, your school is having competition soon?" The teen looked up at the elder. Ray looked annoyed.

"Not just any competition. As students it is our jobs to search for candidates who might be able to competition for scholarships to get entrances into my school." Ray spoke in his I told you so tone. Takao arch a brow in question. "I'm just worried about Maxine. Kai had listed her to be one of the competitors." Spoke the teen.

"But don't we have another year before we have to worry about that kind of thing?" wondered the blue hair teen. Ray shook his head.

"No, so you better get studying, because I know your grades aren't all that awesome." Takao groan in irritation at the mere thought of studying.

"But Ray! Couldn't you just give me a cheat sheet or something?" The dark hair teen shook his head.

"No, it's up to the person who picked you to give you helpful tips." Said the dark hair teen. Takao made a face.

"I know Kai is like your friend, but the guy still gets on my nerves." Came a whine. Ray could only rolled his eyes.

"Heh, if you only knew Takao, if you only knew." Came the exasperated sigh. The blue hair teen gave Ray a suspicious look. "I'm tired…" He explained causally. Deciding not the push the teen any further, young girl began to dig into her lunch.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Ray couldn't believe he allowed himself to be talked into hanging out the younger teen. The dark hair teen did enjoy spending time with his sister, but he really wanted to some time with a real woman. The stress of sailor business was wearing him out. The two had entered into an arcade.

"This is your idea of studying?" wondered the dark hair teen as they look around.

"Oh chill Ray, a little fun never hurt anyone," smiled the blue hair teen. Ray couldn't help sarcastic chuckle that escaped him. The young girl had quickly found a game she liked as the teen continued to look around. That's when he spotted Catherine. She was chatting some guy working the crane machines. With the way she was dress, she looked like a high school kid.

"So your name is Tanaka Joe?" Catherine leaned against the glass of the crane machine. The young man was rather nerdy looking, with his slim built, glasses, and causal clothing.

"Yup! But I am legend around here baby," smiled the guy. Catherine couldn't help but chuckle. "I am called the Crane machine raider Joe!"

"Oh yeah, show me?" The smile on the guy's face had widen. He started playing the machine, and would get a doll for every coin he spent. Catherine was mildly impressed by the actions. Then she heard name being called. She looking up and gasped in surprised as a crowd suddenly surrounded the machine. She tried to squeeze her way through, but the crowd kept pushing forward. Catherine couldn't believe her luck. She was getting squish by a bunch of people. Then she felt someone grabbing her hand. Curious, she grabbed back and was pulled from the crowd. The young woman was able to catch her breathe as she stagger on her feet.

"Hey take it easy okay?" a deep husky voice filled her senses. Her eyes suddenly came into focus as stared at the figure whom saved her.

"Johnny?" she wondered. Looking around, the only one standing before her was her younger cousin Ray.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint." Smiled the dark hair teen. The young woman shrugged it off.

"Oh no worries, thanks for saving me."

"So, what's this guy's deal?" wonder the dark hair teen as he tried to look over the crowd.

"It appears he is a pro at the crane machine." The young woman pointed out. Ray nodded his head. "I heard rumors that there was a nice guy in the neighborhood, giving away toys to the less fortune." Catherine spoke.

"Heh, thinking of trading in Johnny?" Ray dare to tease. The young woman's smile had widen.

"Maybe… You know money isn't everything." Catherine added back.

"True, but if you can't win them, you can always buy them." Smiled the teen. Catherine only rolled her eyes. She quickly checked her watch. "What's wrong? Johnny is late?" Catherine only smiled.

"Yeah… He has trouble getting directions and reading signs. I feel bad for the guy because he's trying so hard to learn the language." Catherine spoke with a worry tone. "Maybe I should ask Max if she is willing to share her tutor." Ray only shrugged his shoulders in question.

"Hey Baby!" It appears someone was trying to get Catherine's attention. Joe had finished his game. When he spotted Ray, the dark hair teen received a glare.

"Hey Joe, I would like you to meet my cousin Ray. Ray, this is the legendary Joe." The older guy's eyes soften when he realize the teen wasn't trying to steal the girl. The two exchange greets.

"Well, I got my bag of goodies, wanna head out?" Catherine nibbled on her lower lip before looking pass the young man.

"I would, but-"

"[Is this crane arcade?]" came overly thick Scottish accent filled the air. Standing at the entrances was Johnny, as he was trying to communicate with one of the workers. Takao suddenly appeared at his side. The trio exchange words before the worker had went off.

"Johnny!" Catherine bolted towards the red head. The two began talking ignoring the rest of the world. Joe stared in awe at the couple.

"Is she always that flaky?" Joe wondered out loud.

"No, she's just in love." Ray commented. Joe shifted his gaze towards the dark hair teen as Takao came over to join them. The young blue hair teen began tugging on dark hair teen's coat. Ray tried it ignore at first, but the teen kept on tugging and calling his name. "What!" He nearly yelled. The young teen didn't seem phrase by it all, while Joe looked a little concern.

"Lets race cars okay!" The older teen let out a heavy sigh while Joe chuckled.

"Heh, it must be nice to have such a cute little boyfriend. I have to go, tell the chick I'll call her later or something." Ray gasp in horror, but didn't have time to correct the guy. Since Takao was pulling his arm.

Joe left the arcade with a heavy sigh. "Damn, and here I was hoping that chick was free." Came a murmured. Then his thoughts drifted to Takao. "The blue hair kid was kind a cute too." Turning the corner, the young man leaped over small guardrail, and landed with ease from the minor drop. One of the stuff animals slipped from his bag.

"Are you… Joe Tanaka?" came a deep voice.

WwWwW

Ray let out a heavy sigh as Takao cling to his arm. The two had just exited out of the arcade.

"Takao… would you please stop being so clingy?" came a growl. The blue hair teen paused in their movements. "People are starting to get the wrong idea about us." There was a faint blush upon Ray's cheeks. The young teen looked up at the older one.

"So, I don't see the problem." Came a whine. "Its not like you have an issue with dating your own gender." Smiled the young teen. Ray flinched in surprise at the young teen's words.

"Brat…. Come on, I wanna check out the Joe guy." Ray started walking with the blue hair teen still clinging onto him. Just as the two were about to turn the corner, both of them were hit with a feeling of uneasiness. Ray narrowed his gaze. "Takao…"

"Yeah, I felt it too." Both of them darted towards the source of the feeling.

Sergei's eyes widen by a fraction as he noticed the crystal was about to leave the human's body.

"Hey!" came a shout. The Sergei narrowed his eyes in annoyances. "Its not nice to pick on someone who is weaker than you!" The blond had stop summoning of the crystal as just dark hair teen appeared. They stood in front of the young man, who was on the ground clenching his heart.

"You shouldn't interfere or you'll get hurt." Sergei warn. Ray narrowed his gaze as he darted forward. He few strikes, but the blond was able to dodge his attacks with ease. "What do you think your doing kid?"

"Fighting!" came a growl. Sergei continued to dodge the attacks. It wasn't until Ray had slammed his foot onto the ground when Sergei felt a jolt of energy. The blond had paused in his movements to wonder where the attack came from. Then he received a right hook. Sergei took a deep breath as he glared at the dark hair teen.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into kid." The two glared at each other as just Takao finally caught up.

"Hey Ray! Why did you take off so fast!" came a whine. The blond shifted his gaze towards the other teen. A quiet curse escaped him before he took off. Takao had hopped over the guardrail to tend to young man. "Ray! What happen?" wondered the younger teen. Ray looked to see if the tall blond was still around. The dark hair teen hiss as he notice blond was gone before going over towards the guy.

"Hey! Bugger off!" came a hiss. Joe slapped Takao's hands away. The young teen looked hurt by the action. "Just leave me alone!" Joe glared at the pair.

"Geeze, what's his problem?" wonder the blue hair teen. Ray stood up and watched the guy for a few moments.

"Takao..." The blue hair teen perked up to her name being called. "I'm going to follow him, I think dark kingdom is after him." The blue hair teen's eyes widen.

"Then I'll go get Dragoon and Max!" stated the teen. Ray nodded as Takao took off running. Ray narrowed his gaze onto the young man.

"Why are you still following me!" came a hiss. Ray's eyes widen in surprise at the accusation, then a look of guilt appeared upon the teen's face.

"Sorry, well it just seems like someone is after you is all." Ray replied with an honest answer. Joe flinched as he felt a odd pain within his chest.

"Heh… There is no reason for anyone to come after me!" came a sneer. Ray wore a look of concern, then a thought occur to him.

"Ah! But aren't you the legendary crane raider!" The dark hair teen decided to try it. "Maybe all the arcades got together and hire a hit man?" Joe couldn't help but strain a chuckle as he stagger forward. "Hey! Where are you going!"

"I want to have a coffee by myself!" came a hiss. Ray stopped in his movements as the young man had disappeared into the coffee shop. The teen let out a heavy sigh.

Then he heard a familiar giggle. Curious, the teen walked few stops pass the café and gasp in surprise at the scene he found.  
"Catherine!" The dark hair teen quickly covered his eyes as he looked away.

"Ray!" came a whine, which was followed by an irritable groan.

"[Man, why does this kind of thing happens here and not in Europe.]" came a heavy sigh. The three step out into the main walk away.

"Ray! I thought you were busy at the arcade! Why are you following me!" came a growl. The dark hair teen let out a nervous chuckle.

"I wasn't, I was after that Joe guy." Catherine and Johnny's eyes both widen for a brief moment. Then they heard someone clearing their throat. Turning their attention, it was the joe guy. He made a hand gesture towards the dark hair teen.

"Well you better go! He's calling for you!" The dark hair teen looked surprise and embarrassed. Ray let out a heavy sigh before following the young man into the café.

"[Do you think maybe you got it wrong?]" wondered Johnny as the two watched Ray disappeared into the café.

"[I don't know, its hard to say, because all three could take it.]" Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the teen.

"[And about the other one.]" Catherine took a moment to think about Johnny's words.

"[What other one?]" Johnny nudge the young woman, who turn her attention to across the street. Walking along on the sidewalk was familiar dual hair teen. Catherine looked sheepish as she scratched her cheek. "[Heh, I didn't even consider him, though he might think I was trying to trick him.]" Catherine let out a heavy as painful memory occur to her. Johnny nodded his head in understanding.

"[Cat…]" The young woman perked up to the nickname. The red head reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of odd looking keys. "[Its not quiet ready, but I found something I like.]" Catherine stared at the pair of keys curiously as the red head had dropped them into her hand.

"[I don't understand… Are you going back to Europe?]" she wondered with tears that started to pool in her eyes. The red head looked surprise by the conclusion. "[You don't like it here?]" she sniffled.

"[Cat, these are the keys to our new place.]" The young woman paused in her emotional turmoil to notice the keys were different from the temples. "[I'm just tired of your grandfather's rule, and spending money on a room when I can buy-]" The red head cut off by a kiss.

"[So when can we break in rooms?]" she whispered against his mouth. He was about to turn the kiss with as much heat as he got when the glass window smashed to the café. Joe ran pass them with a tall blond after him. The two in gasp surprise. "[I guess its show time.]" spoke the young woman.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Joe had ran to a park, panting heavily. He looked behind him and could see the tall blond. The young man began to slow down in his movements.

"You're not home yet." Joe gasp in horror as the blond appeared before him. Sergei held out his hand and began to summon the crystal to his aid. The guy cried out in pain as the orange crystal appeared. Sergei smiled when the color jewel floated into his hand. Ray had just appeared to witness the whole thing. The dark hair teen reached into his pocket to grabbed his pen.

"Not fast Sergei!" called a voice. Soldier Metal and Salamloyn stood not far from the blond. "What did you do to that young man!" came a hiss. The blond just chuckled.

"Heh, why don't you look for yourself, Soldier Metal. Gesen, please take care of our guest." The blond disappeared in a whirlwind of bubbles. The young man cried out as he was consumed by dark energy.

"Gesen!" came a yell. When the energy dispersed standing in place where Joe was a dragon like soldier. Hair spiked up in shape of horns down along his back which travel down to the scales of a tail. Upon his body he wore odd-looking leather armor, and some sort of weapons attached to his arms. The mask upon his face was dark grey, and along with his attire, it was familiar to Metal.

"Crap! He-" Metal took a step forward then before she went limp. Salamloyn quickly caught her.

"Metal!" Salamloyn cried out. The red soldier barely had time to react as he blocked the long ranged battle hammer. "[Damn it Metal! This isn't the best time for a nap!]" A cursed escaped him as Gesen continued to attack the red knight. Salamloyn hissed in pain as one of Gesen's strikes got him. Gesne about to strike again until someone had laid a heavy blow to his head. Soldier Lighting stood next to the fallen warrior.

The Lighting soldier rushed over to Salamloyn's side. The dark hair teen, stood slightly in front of the other.

"Hey, man what happen to your partner?"

"I don't know, Metal? Metal!" Salamloyn tried to shake the female warrior wake, but she didn't appear to be responding. Gesen recovered from the attack and went after Lighting. Salamloyn took off her mask and gasp. Her eyes appeared lifeless as her expression was frozen. The red soldier curse as he took a hold of her scythe.

"Lighting Strike!" came a shout. The lighting attack appeared to have a major affect on the dragon warrior as it appeared to be paralyzes. "Okay! One more attack and-"

"You can't!" Soldier Light paused mid movement. "The monster is still human, if you destroy it, then you are essential killing a human being!" Salamloyn shouted. Soldier Lighting narrowed his gaze.

"Then how we returned him back to normal?" came a hiss. Salamloyn made sure he stood between Gesen and Soldier Metal.

"The moon specter." Soldier lighting perked up to the name. "It said to have holy powers of healing, but Metal has it locked away within her scythe. I don't know how to retrieve it." Salamloyn brought the death scythe over to Soldier lighting.

"Why are you giving it to me?" wonder the dark hair teen.

"Legend says that the chosen one who wheels of moon specter is the leader of legendary guardians who will destroy the evil!" Soldier Lighting looked nervously at the scythe. "Look, if it isn't you, then we'll figure something out." Lighting nodded as he took a hold of the scythe. Nothing happen. It was still a death scythe within his grasp.

"Umm… how is this supposed to work?" wonder the dark hair teen. A groan caught their attention.

"I don't know, say something." Salamloyn turn his attention towards the fallen warrior.

"Uh… Moon healing activation?" Soldier lighting shouted out. The scythe floated from his gasp and spun around in the air, releasing the spell and hitting Gesen. Gesen cried out as he returned normal. Both Joe and the scythe dropped to the ground. Then another groaned caught their attention. It appeared that Soldier Metal was coming to.

"Metal!" Salamloyn rushed over to his partner side. Salamloyn was shielding her from Lighting's view as young warrior went to grab the scythe. "[Metal darling! Are you alright?]" The dark hair teen's ear perked up to the voice. It sounded familiar.

"I… What happen?" came a groan. Just as Soldier Lighting came over to the couple, Metal had already place her mask back on. "My death scythe!" came a gasp. Lighting awkwardly handed it back. "The moon specter didn't separated?" Salamloyn shook his head.

"Uh… Guys, not trying to be weird, but shouldn't be worried about the person?" wonder Lighting. The two turn their gaze towards Joe, who laid unconscious on the ground. Salamloyn rose to his feet with Soldier Metal in his arms.

"As much as I would like to help you; I need to take of care my partner." Lighting nodded. "Be sure to talk to you guardian about this." Lighting nodded again as he watched the two disappeared from sight. The green warrior was feeling slightly annoyed, but let out a heavy sigh. As he went to go take care of fallen young man.

WwWwWwWwW

The next day, the dark hair teen slowly made his walk back home. He was still weird out by the events that occurred yesterday. Climbing the steps of towards the temple, a scream caught his attention. Ray narrowed his gaze as he speed up the last few steps. The scene before him wasn't something he expected. It was Catherine, she was hanging off the roof, trying to get back onto it. He quickly rushed over to where she was. Johnny and Ryuunosuke had rushed out as well.

"Cat! What are you doing?" came a shout. The young woman groaned as she tried to pull herself up. "Just let go." Ray let out an irritable groan.

"No! I refuse- ah!" The young woman didn't have far to fall since Johnny was very tall. The red head had caught his fiancée with ease.

"Cat darling? What is going on?" wondered Ryuunosuke. Catherine let out a weak chuckle.

"Sorry, I had a klutz attack." Smiled the young woman. Johnny wore a look of concern as he set Catherine back onto her feet. Ryuunosuke let out a heavy sigh.

"Goodness Catherine, I thought you grew out of that." Ray was relief to hear the solution too.

"Hey, I don't want to be bother, but is there any sweets?" wondered the dark hair teen. Catherine's eyes brighten up.

"Yeah! I made a fresh batch of cookies, do you want me to make tea?" wondered the young woman.

"Uh… if it isn't too much trouble." The dark hair teen wore a nervous look.

"No trouble at all!" smiled the young woman. She was about to dart inside, until red head of stop her. The two had exchange looks, before he let go of her. Ray raised a quizzical brow before following after. The family was settling into the living room as Catherine brought over the tea.

"Ray!" came a shout. Takao came running into the room living. The family gasp in surprise to see fluster the blue hair teen had looked. "Where is- Ray! I need to talk to you quick!" The dark hair teen barely had time to grab a cookie before he was hauled off. Ryuunosuke only shook his head.

"That child sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little head of hers." The old kendo master began helping himself to some of the bake goods, while Johnny and Catherine shared a knowing look.

WwWwWwW

Takao had leaded the dark hair teen to a seclude area on the family grounds. The dark hair tee looked surprise to see Maxine and Dragoon there.

"We have some news." Spoke the blue hair teen. The Ray looked nervously between the two girls and the floating dragon.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Last night, I remember something." Ray raised a quizzical brow. "You know, how you mention that Soldier Fire was looking for the Silver Crystal." The dark hair teen nodded. "I remember the silver crystal is a cosmic jewel that holds enough power to destroy a planet." Ray's eyes widen.

"It's what our enemies are after as well." Takao added in.

"Depending on how you use it. It can also saved a planet." Ray narrowed his gaze.

"So, it has tremendous power. How do we go about finding this crystal?" wondered the older teen. Dragoon drop his head.

"My memory is a little fuzzy, but I think we need create alliances with Fire and Metal." Spoke the dragon. Ray clenched his fist.

"That's not going to happen." Ray narrowed his gaze while Takao let out a heavy sigh.

"He's right Dragoon, Soldier Fire would rather kill Metal then join alliances with them." Spoke the teen. Dragoon narrowed his eyes in annoyances.

"We are fighting for the human race! I think that boy can put aside his foolish feelings to work along side someone." Came a growl Dragoon. The teens looked shocked and were surprise by the aggressive tone the dragon has used. "Ray, report in what happen last night." The dark hair teen let out a sigh.

"Soldier Metal wants to give one of the us the real moon specter." Takao and Maxine both looked confuse and surprise.

"Great, then where is it?" wonder the blue hair teen. Ray raised his gaze.

"Its in her weapon." Maxine and Takao both look surprise. "I couldn't summon it, but the red knight said the true leader of the group will be able to summon it." Ray then went into detail about what happen last night.

"I see, I'll go do some research on these rainbow crystals. Takao and Max! Be free if there another attack." The two young teens didn't look happy with the order. "Ray, try to convinces Soldier Fire to join our group on his own." The dark hair teen. "I'll call you guys again if I have any new information." The dragon took off into the evening sky. Leaving the three to wonder what will happen next.


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Takao Chapter 18

The wind blew a warm breeze, which carried a sweet melody along with it. "Where am I?" echo a voice. There was nothing but heavy fog that laced the area. There were foot steps could be heard in the distances. "Whose there! Show yourself!" yelled the person. The foots steps suddenly came to a halt as the fog slowly began to lift. The person looked up and spotted a figure standing high on a ledge.

"Please find the silver crystal!" came a sweet pleading voice. He could only make out their silhouette.

"Who are you, are you the princess!" came a growl the person took on battle stances. "Come down here and fight me!" The person looking up at the female figure had red hair and wearing a shiny blue armor.

"Please don't be so cruel, you need to find the silver crystal." The voice was soft and soothing. The person soon realizes they couldn't stay angry. "Please Yuri! Time is running out! Get the crystal!" Then the sweet melody had stop.

A sharp gasp could be heard as the person looked around. Yuri, with his lushes red hair and icy blue eyes took in his surroundings. He was in the forest of darkest. A place where he was damn to. It wasn't until recently, the man who raised had order for his return. He didn't understand why he kept dreaming of the white moon princess. "Damn, I wonder if that stupid seer hasn't any idea what is going on. Heh, like he'll tell me." Came a deep chuckled. Yuri, hopped off the huge black root. He prop himself to wear the dark kingdom's uniform. He summon a dark portal, but before he could leave, he spotted a familiar star locket. He frown his brow together before stuffing it into his pocket.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

Standing in the grand office, Sergei was giving his report on rainbow crystal. Voltaire appeared please as he read through it and the jewel sat upon his desk.

"Impressive, you already collected one." There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" When the doors open up, Sergei's eyes widen in disbelieve. Yuri walked into the office and drop the black velvet bag onto the desk with great care.

"Here are the packages from the Europe base." Spoke the red head.

"Very good Yuri." Smiled the older man. "Sergei, please welcome your new partner, and let him know of the situation that is going on." The blond could only nod as the two took their leave.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Sergei made sure the door was close behind them as he took Yuri to the room with all the monitors. The red head looked around and spotted the file on the desk as the data steam in on the monitors.

"So these are the foolish humans believe that rest of the crystals are here in Japan?" wondered the red head.

"Yuri… It's been almost six year." Spoke the blond. The red head didn't look phrase by the statement.

"I've been informed, and that Voltaire is worried about these new young sailor guardians while he lets Majestic lives. Is there anything you can tell me about them?" The red head looked up from the files. The blond was still in shock seeing the red head up and moving. The blond decided his push his questions aside as it appeared his partner looked ready to work.

"They are young and very inexperience, but they're guardian may be one we need to destroy." Sergei finally spoke up. "And Salamloyn is in this area too," The blond decided to add as he watched the red head's expression.

"That's probably why they called for my returned. I am the only one who can take his heat. I'll get the next target." Yuri plucked a page from the file. Sergei nervously looked at the red head. "Be on standby if I need assistances." The red head was gone before the blond could gather enough courage to ask his next question.

WwWwWwWwWwW

The bell rang, and Ray tried calling for Kai, but the dual hair teen ignored him. The dark hair teen couldn't blame him for his cold attitude. It just annoyed the teen as he made his way the hallway for his next class. It was the test score for the recently academy overall that occur every few months. Ray's eyes widen when he notice the names in the top five. Saiden Manabu was second place, and before her was the new transfer student name Urawa Ryo. Of course his name was third along with Kai, who was in fourth. The dark hair teen began to wonder maybe this was the reason why the other teen was upset with him. Then he noticed the president was walking by.

"Hey Saiden! Congratulations on your score!" Ray decided to be nice. The mousey looking girl paused in her steps. The dark hair teen walked over towards the teen, who was good foot shorter than him. "You almost got a prefect!" smiled the teen.

"I know!" came a snipped. "I should have study more." The dark hair teen looked somewhat nervous at the teen's aggressive tone. "Sorry Kinomiya, I'm just a little upset." Ray looked surprise by the sudden change of attitude. "My boss is loading me with work." Came a heavy sigh. "By the way, you did very well yourself." Ray wore a sheepishly look before smiling.

"Yeah, so who is this new kid?" Ray was curious about the student.

"Urawa Ryo, he just transferred to this school the other day, which is not in our policy." The mousey girl looked annoyed. "What is more annoying is that he might not even stick around. Its because his father's work that the school allow this to occur." Came a groan. Ray looked surprised by the information.

"You know about the new kids don't you." Smiled the dark hair teen. Manabu gasp in surprise as a blush appeared upon her cheeks.

"Its my job as student body president." Then Manabu snapped to attention. "Urawa!" walking by was a young man, with looked average. "Congratulations, you are very exceptional student." Urawa blushed as he spotted Manabu.

"Saiden…" Then the kid took off running, leaving Manabu frustration.

"Damn it, he keeps running away. Kinomiya!" The dark hair teen flinch in surprised at the tone of authority. "Go fetch Urawa for me! I still need to give him, his welcome package." Spoke the young woman. Ray looked slightly annoyed.

"And why should I?"

"Because unlike you! I have work I need to go to, and I can give you excused for class." Came a rude aggressive tone. Ray let out a heavy sigh as he nodded his head. The short brunette took her leave, making the dark hair teen wonder.

Up on the roof, Urawa was looking at news paper clipping. The young man let out a sigh as he let mind wonder.

"So, you like the student president?" Urawa let out a gasp of surprised. "That's from when Saiden-san ranked number one in the nation right?" The young man slowly nodded his head. "Huh, is that when you started to like her?" smiled dark hair teen.

"Erm… is this going to be between us?" wonder the young man. Ray looked surprised.

"Uh yeah." Urawa looked back at the clipping.

"I admire her, and wanted to be like her." spoke the teen. Ray looked impressed as the young man continued.

"Well, you most already reach that mark." Spoke Ray. Urawa let out a heavy sigh.

"I just happen to be right about what would be on the test." Came a growl. Ray arched a brow in question. "Saiden is far more gifted than I am." Urawa cling onto the fence as he stared out onto the school yard. Manabu could be seen talking to a crowd of students, before they broke out in a game. "No matter how much, I care for her. It still going to happen." Urawa drop his gaze as he last words came out in a murmured. Ray tilt his head in awe.

"So, you have trouble wooing the ladies?" Urawa flinch as he looked back at the dark hair teen. "Not to worry! You have the love master Kon here to help you!" smiled the dark hair teen. The teen about to return until Urawa caught his attention.

"Um… Kinomiya?" Ray looked surprise that the young man knew his last name. "Just be careful of water, okay?" The dark hair teen gave the Urawa a weird look until he felt a cold splash hit his back, soaking his uniform. "Oh… darn, I guess I wasn't quick enough." Came a murmur while Ray shrived looked unhappy.

WwWwWwWwW

Takao was sitting in the living room, going through some photo albums just as Ray came racing in.

"Hey Ray," The dark hair teen did a quick wave, but paused in his movements.

"Are you wearing a dress?" The blue hair teen blush as she looked away.

"Yeah, its something that Catherine picked up for me." The blue hair teen stood up. It was a jean coveralls type of dress. It covered a lot, leaving Takao's arms bare, where she was allowed her wear one of white muscle shirts. Ray was glad the young teen was choosing to wear more feminine clothing. Not that he had problem with her wearing boy clothes, but it can be rather confusing for some people.

"You must really like her." The blue hair teen blush as she nodded her head.

"I know, you, Grandpa and Hiro try make me feel welcome as a girl, but having her here. Well, it likes having an older sister!" smiled the teen. "And she doesn't try make me wear the overly girly clothes either." Ray walked over.

"Are you looking at old photos?" Takao nodded.

"Yeah! There are a few in here with Catherine." Smiled the teen as she pulled out a certain photo. "I like this one! She look she about to cream this guy!" Ray took the photo as he narrowed his gaze.

"I think that might be Johnny." Ray spoke up. Takao perked up. She grabbed the photo and looked at it again.

"No way! Johnny knew Catherine since she was little girl!" The photo held a little girl in a pink dress with her hair up into two buns, and tall red head with tan skin. The red head looked to be fourteen as he glared at the little girl before him. Ryuunosuke stood behind the two kids with a huge smile. "Hey, sorry to distracted you, you were in a hurry?" The dark hair teen cursed.

"Crap! Yeah, I promise to meet up with somebody. Wanna join?" Ray quickly dash up the stairs. Takao came over and stood at the bottom.

"I won't be crowding you?" Ray was putting a watch on his wrist.

"No, you ask Max join too. Lets hurry!" The dark hair teen grabbed Takao's wrist whom blush at the contact.

"Okay, Dragoon! We are going out!" called out the teen.

WwWwWwWwW

Catherine let out a sneeze, which made Johnny chuckle. "Heh, watch yourself, or maybe someone is talking about you!" smiled the young man. Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against her tall red head.

"Oh Johnny, what are we going to do?" The red head perked up. "If none of the scouts are able to take hold of the moon specter?" wonder the young woman. Johnny smiled as he looked down at the young woman.

"Well, I guess you'll have to lead them!" Catherine looked annoyed by the commented while the red head burst out laughing. The two walked along the street, enjoying the quiet evening they had together. It was rare for them to have alone time, so they cherish when they can.

WwWwWwW

Ray let out a heavy sigh as he sat in the booth with Urawa sitting across from him. Urawa wore a look of concern.

"Is there a problem?" wondered the young man. Ray shook his head.

"No, my little sister is waiting for her friend, I hope you don't I invited them." Urawa shook his head.

"I didn' t know you had siblings." Smiled the brunette.

"Yeah, I have an older brother and young sister." Urawa nodded his head.

"Ray!" came a whine. Takao came over, which caused Urawa to stare in awe. "Maxine said she can't make it…" Ray looked surprise.

"That's okay, just sit down please." Takao let out a pout as she took a seat next to the dark hair teen. "Urawa Ryo, please meet Kinomiya Takao. Takao, this is my classmate I told you about." The blue hair teen nodded as she reached over to shake other teen's hand.

"It can't be…" Urawa's eyes widen in amaze. Takao tilt her head. "Hey! Do you have a Scottish boyfriend?" wondered the teen. Takao's face turn bright red as she shook her head.

"Heh, you gotta be kidding? Takao having boyfriend." Ray burst out laughing while Takao's face turn red. She then started beating on the dark hair teen. Urawa looked surprise by the information as he narrowed his gaze.

"But… she looks like the girl who will save me." Urawa murmured under his breath, which had caused Takao to stop.

"Save you? Save you from what?" wondered Takao. Urawa flinched in surprise.

"Uh nothing, so Ray. How do I get Saiden's attention?" The dark hair teen took a moment to think about the question.

"Getting her attention won't be the problem." Urawa perked up. "You acing the test has put you on her mark." Urawa looked surprised by this information. "The next thing is to let her know you are a nice person." Urawa nodded his head. Takao narrowed her gaze in suspicious onto the young man before her. Urawa nervously looked at the blue hair teen.

"Um… is something wrong?" wondered Urawa.

"I don't know yet…." Her phone gave jingle. Curious, the blue hair teen grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh you are so cute!" came a loud scream. The teen took a moment to look around.

"Where are you?" Takao couldn't spot the caller.

"Hee, hee! It's a secret! Enjoy your evening!" Then the line went dead, while Ray and Urawa stared at the young teen.

"Who was it?"

"Cat. She's hiding nearby! I'm going to go look for her!" Takao narrowed her gaze. Ray let out sigh before he grabbed the back of Takao's dress.

"Not so fast, do you have any ideas how can my buddy tell his crush how he feels?" Takao took a moment.

"Just be blunt. Nothing can hurt by being blunt!" Takao stated. Both teens gave blue hair teen an odd look. "What?"

"You might have a point there. Saiden san does appeared to be one of those people who need to be straight forward with." Ray commented. Urawa suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think I can be straight forward with her." Urawa said quietly as he wiggle in his seat.

"Yes you can." Ray took out his wallet and pulled out a card. "Here, I think you might need this more than I do." Smiled the dark hair teen. Urawa took the card.

"Her business card?" Ray nodded. "Yup, she gives it to the students if they ever need to get a hold of her. She takes her job as student body president very seriously." Smiled the dark hair teen. Ray then pulled out a couple of bills and left them on the table. "Text me about it when you call her!" smiled the teen as he pulled at Takao. The blue hair teen began to whine as they left the café. Urawa looked confused as he stared at the reminder of the bill and then over at the card.

"Ray! What's the big idea!" came a scowl. Takao glared at the older teen, who smile as they continued to walk.

"Nothing, I just took your advised." Takao looked confused at the remark, but letting it slide.

"I think we should watch him." Ray tilted his head. "He might be a target for the dark kingdom." Then something clicked in dark hair teen.

"Now that mention it, something did appeared to be off with him. Especially when he asked you about a Scottish boyfriend." Takao nodded her head. "He knew about Catherine." Ray narrowed his gaze.

"Right, let keep an eye on the guy."

WwWwWwWwW

Urawa walked down a quiet street. Then he paused in his tracks. He shifted his gaze up, and spotted Yuri sitting on a sign.

"I see you found me boy." Yuri's voice was deep and husky sounding.

"You're Yuri…" Urawa narrowed his gaze. Yuri arched a elegant brow as he leap from his post.

"Let me guess, you have the ability to see into the future?" Red head spoke in a bored tone. Urawa narrowed his gaze.

"So you knew!" The dark hair boy's eyes widen for a brief moment.

"Lets just say I have experiences with people like you. Ah!" Urawa cried out as Yuri blast him away with energy. Urawa groan as he hit the ground with a thud. Yuri then began to use his powers to summon the crystal. Urawa let out a sound of strangulation.

Takao and Ray had just popped into the scene. The two gasp in surprise at the scene before them.

"Leave that boy alone!" came a gravelly voice. The two were about to transform until they spotted the red knight. "Yuri! How can that be! You were locked away in the forest of darkness!" The red knight was surprise and shock to the see the other red head. The red head had stop what he was doing causing the poor boy to drop to the ground.

"Oh, Salamloyn, long time no see." Spoke the red head. "How are you enjoying the spoils of that victory?"

"Heh, you know better than that! It was a fair fight!" came a growl. "Hey you two! Quickly take this young man! My partner will meet up with you after!" Ray and Takao thought they were hiding, but they guessed wrong. Takao helped Urawa onto Ray's back as Salamloyn stood before the two.

"Partner? Don't tell me more of those idiotic fools have shown up." Yuriy narrowed his gaze as he seen his target getting away. "It's a shame I don't have time to play with you Salamloyn. Ice blizzard!" The red knight let out a growl as he immediately melt away the snow, but the other red head was gone from sight.

"Damn it… I need to get to Cat!"

WwWwWwWwW

The two teens found their way to a park. Takao was the first to transform as Ray followed after. They set Urawa down onto the bench. Sailor Wind stood guard while Lighting check to make sure the young man appeared to be alright.

"Do you think?" wondered Soldier Lighting. Sailor Wind took a moment to think about what Lighting was indicating.

"I don't know, I wish Dragoon was here to inform us." Spoke the blue hair warrior.

"You don't have to worry about him." Came an overly feminine voice. The two were on guard. "Hey, chill, I am one of you remember?" Soldier Lighting let out a heavy sigh; while Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze.

"How do we know; we can trust you?" wondered the shorter warrior as Soldier Metal had leap from a trees. She pulled out her scythe from behind her.

"Because thousand years ago, I took a oath." Soldier Metal kneeled down before Sailor Wind as she held out her black scythe. The blue hair teen looked confused. "I need you take this test, please." Sailor Wind stared hesitated at the weapon. Then the wind blew a cold breeze.

"Now that voice sounds very familiar." The two teens gasp as Metal quickly stood up. The soldier stood up upon the bench as they stared up at the red head.

"Who are you!"

"Hmm… Are you kidding me?" wondered the red head. "How dare you forgot those times at the Abby!" came a growl. Soldier Metal gasp as she pin down by the red head. The red head wrapped his hands around Metal's neck. "Come on Metal! You remember! That god forsaken place!" came a growl as the soldier struggle to push the other off. She tried to reach for her scythe but it was out of reach. Sailor Wind came running over, but she got smacked away. She got knocked right into Lighting. "Sergei!" came a bark. Just as the two were climbing to their feet, the blond general appeared. "Get the crystal." Came the soft murmured.

The blond nodded his head as Sailor Wind and Soldier Lighting stood in the way. A struggled gasp escaped the metal soldier. She took her arm and punched the red head off. A hissed escaped the red head as he went to grabbed the other soldier. He missed. "Freeze…" He murmured quietly. He touched the ground and ice began to spread from his finger tips. Sergei quickly leap up into the air as the ground before them turn to ice. Soldier Metal gasp in surprise, but the warrior narrowed their gaze. They're boots suddenly became skates.

"Now come to us, Rainbow crystal." Sergei called out as he used his powers to summon the crystal. Sailor Wind gasp in horror as Lighting groan. The blue hair warrior was using the older teen as a bench on the ice. Soldier Metal went bolting towards the kid.

"No! Leave him alone!" When the color jewel appeared from the boy, Soldier Metal's stances went limp.

"Hey! Don't freeze up! Ack!" Sailor Wind climbed onto her feet. She was unsteady. Dark energy surrounded Urawa, and out popped was a huge beefy looking warrior. Upon their back were different swords, as they wore leathering armor and indentifying mask.

"Bunbo" came the deep voice. Soldier Metal bump into Bunbo as the warrior took one of the swords from their back. Bunbo took a hold of female warrior.

"Metal?!" came a yell. Lighting narrowed his gaze.

"It's just like last time. Wind! Grabbed a hold of her scythe!" The blue hair warrior nodded her head. She slide over to the black weapon. When Sailor Wind was about to chuck the weapon until she realizes she was no longer holding onto the death scythe, but the moon specter.

"What the hell! Where is the freaking death scythe!" Sailor Wind looked around, then she spotted the weapon where it dropped. Soldier Lighting's eyes widen.

 _The one chosen to be the leader will be able to summon the staff_.

"Oi! You let that little lady go!" came another. The red knight had come out of nowhere and grabbed Metal from Bunbo just was about to stab the warrior. Stream rose and surrounded the red knight. Yuri, Sergei and Bunbo stood on one end while the others stood on the other.

"You bastard! You brain wash her didn't you!" came a hiss. Red knight looked confused as he held the limp soldier within his grasp.

"What are you talking about?" wondered the red knight.

"She doesn't remember! Why doesn't she remember!" came growl. "Bunbo! Attack them!" Bunbo nodded as he dared forward. He swung the one of his swords. Soldier Lighting was about able to block with it with his little katana.

"Sailor Wind! You need to say the magic words!" order Lighting. Sailor Wind was slowly sliding along the ground.

"Right! But what are they-Ah!" Sergei decided to attack the blue hair girl, while Salamloyn fenced off the craze red head.

"You will drown." Sergei muttered. Sailor Wind's eyes widen horror as a bolt of water blasted her. Her body went crashing into a nearby tree.

"Bloody hell! Where are the rest of your team mates!" Salamloyn cursed as he forced to fight Yuri back with one arm.

Sailor Wind groan as she came to. She gasp in horror while Sergei slowly walked over.

"Not so fast big guy!" The blond paused in his tracks as an arrow stop him. Soldier Fire and Sailor Water stood on the edge of the ice rink.

"So, these are the guardians of the Japan?" Yuri stated. "Just a bunch of snot nose brats! You'll be easy to destroy!" yelled the red head. Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the other blonde.

"We need to leave Yuri!" stated the blond.

"What? No! We can over power them!" came a growl. The blond shook his head.

"We can, but we have the crystal. We can attack them another time." The red head narrowed his gaze on the red soldier. Sergei had disappeared through a door.

"You can count your stars Salamloyn, because I want a rematch." Yuri disappeared through the door as well.

The ice had disappeared caused Bunbo to attack harder. Soldier Lighting let out a groan. Bunbo's attack got block as Soldier Fire launch one of his arrows. Sailor Water went to Wind's side as the red knight walked over.

"You need to say the magic words." Spoke the red knight. Sailor Wind looked confused, but nodded her head.

"Right! Moon Healing Activation!" the blue hair warrior yelled out.

"Bunbo! AHHH!" Urawa lost the negative energy and fell onto the ground. A groan arose from Metal.

"Salamloyn…" came a weak reply. The four soldiers came over as Dragoon floated over. Soldier Fire stood before the group.

"Soldier Metal! I challenge you to a dual!" spoked the dual hair teen. A groan escaped the soldier as they were put to their feet.

"No…" came the weak reply.

"Why not." Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze.

"Because you will loose." Stated the warrior. Metal slowly walked over to pick up her scythe. Soldier Fire growled under his breath as he took out an arrow. A gasp rose from the group. "Go a head." Soldier Fire's hand tremble. "FIRE IT!" Soldier Fire lunched the arrow, and Soldier Metal was able to deflected. A heavy pant escaped her.

"Darling…" Salamloyn walked over to soldier's side. Metal leaned against the red knight.

"Soldier Fire!" came a voice of authority. Dragoon floated right before the couple. "You leave soldier Metal alone. Is that clear?" Soldier Fire looked like he was about to say something, then he didn't. He let out a heavy sigh.

"We should make our escape." Metal nodded as she clung onto Salamloyn.

"They are escaping!" pointed the warrior.

"I don't care." Stated the dragon. Soldier Lighting let out a groan as he picked up Urawa and put the boy onto his back.

"Yeah, I don't care either Fire." The red soldier glared at Lighting.

"You guys don't see what they are planning." Tremble the warrior.

"Fire…" Fire was ready to defend himself, but when he turned around, it was Sailor Wind. "I know you want to hurt Soldier Metal, but maybe… I don't know, could you put off your feeling of revenge so we can work together as a team?" The dual hair teen let out a heavy sigh. Of course they had their trump card, which Lighting knew he could use, but didn't.

"Fine, how would you like to meet up?" wondered the red soldier. Sailor Wind jumped for joy.

"We could meet at my house since it is the biggest!" spoke the teen. Soldier Lighting came over to the two.

"First, is this something you guys want?" Sailor Wind gave lighting a confusing look, while Soldier Fire raised a quizzical brow. "You guys will be meeting each other without the mask!" stated the warrior. Sailor Wind blush as she looked away while Soldier Fire blush.

"Well, if we are going to be partners we might as well reveal who we are! For the moment… I am going to go now! Bye!" Soldier lighting let out a sigh. Sailor Water giggled as she walked over.

"Wow! We will actually meet Soldier Fire without the mask!" smiled the blonde. Sailor Wind let out a dream sigh as she began to wonder whom the mystery man could be. She was about to leave until something silver had caught her attention. She kneeled down and picked it up. It appeared to some sort of locket shaped like a star. There was a strange scribbled along the end. "Wind! Let's go!" The blue hair teen quickly pocketed the locket as she followed after her fellow warriors.

WwWwWwWwWwW

"Boris!" Yuri came stomping into the office space. The pale man suddenly appeared with his usual strange smile. "Bor-"

"Uh, Master Yuri, how nice of you finally joined us." Smiled the pale man, then the red head grabbed the pale man by the collar of his shirt.

"Cut the crap Boris, what happen to Metal?" came a hiss. Boris tilted his head while his eyes glean red.

"What do you mean?" Boris narrowed his gaze into a quizzical look.

"Why doesn't she remember me." With each word other spoken, the room had gotten colder. Boris only smiled.

"She wanted me to erase that little part of her." Yuri's eyes widen. "Oh don't worry, I haven't complete erase you from her mind. She knows about the promise she had made, but doesn't know how to find you." Smiled the pale man. "It is a shame that you were connect to part of her mind that has a dark side." Came purr. The red head looked lost for a moment.

"What did she give you in exchange?" This had caused Boris' smile to widen.

"Something you can't give me." The pale man almost sounded giddy. "Soldier Metal is my anchor." Yuri narrowed his gaze into a wonder.

"Your anchor? But wouldn't that?" Boris nodded his head.

"Oh yes! Putting the time crystals into her body nearly killed her." Came a giggle as the young man dance about. Yuri watched as the pale man floated around. He was able to do so because of his ability over the wind element. "Of course, we had to make a sacrifice. It's the reason why the young phoenix warrior hates her. He believes she was the one who killed him. It's fun how easily the mind tends to forget minor details isn't it Yuri?" The red head turn his gaze and glared at the man. Boris appeared be to lounging in the air. "By the way, there is nothing you can bribe me with to get her memory crystal. Not when her pay off is worth so much. Ta ta for now!" The pale man had disappeared from view while Yuri turn his gaze onto the file on the table. He had an idea, but it will have wait. Sergei stared at the red head not knowing what to say or do.


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Takao Chapter 19

In the grand office, Voltaire was looking through the reports as Sergei and Yuri stood before the old man.

"I'm surprise on how well you two are doing, but you have yet to destroy the sailor scouts. And bring back a one of our shadow warriors. Also your dear friend Boris has brought us a crystal. Sergei narrowed his gaze as he clench his fist. Yuri wore a bored look. "What is your plan of action to destroy the sailors?" wondered the Voltaire.

"Sir, once we have collect all seven crystals, we would be able to summon not only the silver crystal, but all seven members of the Shikiyo gang." Sergei pointed out. He pulled out of the papers from report. "It is said, that once all of the seven member have awaken, their leader is able to call them back to fight." Sergei informed. "I understand things don't look too well for us sir, but I can promise you this. The destruction of the sailor scouts will occur." Spoke the blond.

Voltaire turn his attention towards the red head. "Yuri, you been awfully quietly during this whole time. Do you have any input on the matter?" The red head narrowed his gaze.

"Heh, no sir. It appears Sergei's plan is flawless. I think we should go forward with it." smiled the red head. Voltaire nodded his head.

"Good, you may proceed with your plans Sergei." The two left the office and started to walk down the hallway.

"Yuri… As much as I would like to believe your words back there. What is it you have plan?" wondered the blond. The red head only smiled.

"Nothing that would come too much of bother for you, Sergei. Now if me excuse, I have something that needs my attention." Spoke the red head as he disappeared through a strange door. The blond narrowed his gaze in suspicious.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

The wind blew a gentle breeze as a lone figure stood upon the temple ground sweeping it as a soft melody play rang through the area. Takao lean on her window ceil. She watched Catherine working in the yard.

"Are you excited to meeting Soldier Fire?" wonder Ray. The blue hair teen turn her attention towards the older teen. She nervously began to tinkle with her thumbs.

"Yeah, but I am worried about Catherine, she's been more of a klutz lately." Spoke the teen. Ray arched a quizzical brow towards the younger teen.

"I'm sure she's fine. Anyway, I need go see a friend before our meeting today. What are you plans for today?" wondered the teen. Takao smiled.

"I'm hanging out with Hilary! She has something to show me that I am curious about it!" smiled the young girl. Ray nodded.  
"Right! See you later!" Takao waved the teen off as she returned her gaze back to the young woman. She pocket the new moon staff which had shrunk the small size of a house hold key and took the odd star locket with her.

Takao walked down the street and notice how everyone was in a couple. The blue hair teen pull her ball cap even lower onto her head. "Geeze, what is up with everyone?" wondered the blue hair teen. Dragoon poked his head out from backpack.

"Maybe it's the change of season?" came his deep voice. Takao paused in her tracks. She turned the bag around and open it wider. The teen gasp in surprise as she stared at the little dragon whom smiled.

"Dragoon!" came a hiss. Takao quickly darted into alley. "What are you doing!" The dragon fully climbed out of the bag.

"I was curious on where you were going besides, Ray doesn't carry around a bag for me to sneak into." Came a pout. Takao let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine! But behave yourself!" The dragon nodded as he went back into the back. When the blue hair teen steps out, someone yelled out her name. The dragon gasp when he spotted the small moon staff fell from teen's pocket. He quickly leaped out of the bag to fetch it.

"Oi Takao!" Perking up, the teen turn to see Hilary and Masaru running in towards her. Her face had brightened up at seeing her friends. When the dragon turn around, he noticed the young teen was gone from sight.

"An art exhibit?" Takao stared at the burnette in awe. Hilary nodded her head.

"Yeah! Its done by a local artist name Yumemi Yumeno! Come on! You'll like them!" Both Masaru and Takao gasp in surprise as the three entered in.

There was one with a turtle and white tiger getting along which Takao thought it was cute. Masaru found one of a young maiden begin held down by chains as the moon light shown behind her.

"Wow… These are…" Masaru wasn't sure what to say about them.

"They are so beautiful!" Takao admired

"That's great to hear! I heard her stuff is really popular now due to a rumor going on about them." Masaru and Takao both look at the brunette in surprise. Then Takao notice all the couples.

"Then why is there only couples here?" wondered the teen. Hilary couldn't help but giggled nervously.

"That's because Yumeno's Illustrations supposed to have the power to bring lovers closer together." Came a surprising deep voice. The teens flinched as they turn around. Standing behind them was rather large burgle looking red head.

"Johnny!" The blue hair teen perked up. The red head chuckled.

"Sorry to scare ya younglings!" Both Masaru and Hilary stared in awe at how tall red head was; he looked to be giant. "I was thinking of buying one for Catherine." Takao perked up. "She hasn't been feeling all the great lately." Blushed the red head.

"Oh… She hasn't caught any of those weird illness going around has she?" wonder Hilary.

"Yeah! There was the sleep sickness."

"And another one about not eating!"

"And-"

"Children please." Johnny held up his hands. "She's just a little fatigue. All that she need is a little more sleep is all." Smiled the red head while Takao shot him look.

"Oh I see! Someone has been up to no good have they!" came a sneer. Johnny's eyes widen in surprise as his face turn slowly red. Then he clear his throat.

"Well, that is none of your business." He stated. Then he flinched as he received dirtiest look the young girl could muster.

"Feh! Whatever, lets go see more paintings." Takao said. They stop at one with a beautiful blonde girl.

"This one is supposed be Yumeno." Stated Hilary. The group stared in awe at it.

"Wow, she's sure is beautiful." Takao commented. "She totally fits someone who would draw these beautiful paintings."

"But the artist herself is a mystery." Johnny added in. The young teens perked up. "She hasn't been seen at any of her exhibits." Takao raise a quizzical brow as a tall mousey women walked pass them.

"Maybe she not's as pretty as she portrait herself. She could be ugly?" Takao stated.

"Oh Takao!" The blue hair teen giggled.

The mousey young woman continued to look around. Staring at people, who gave the young woman odd looks. Then she paused when she heard the crowd talking about her artwork.

"She hasn't put out any new art work out." Johnny added in.

"Yeah?"

"Oh! I heard she was in some sort of artistically block." Hilary pointed out.

"A block? Poor thing." The young woman couldn't help but chuckle at the mere thought .

The group was moving along until something caught Takao's eye. In one of the pictures, it was a young girl with long blue hair staring up lovingly at a phoenix warrior.

"What's wrong Takao?"

"I don't know, but this picture… It feels like I seen it before."

Outside, Kai was walking by, he was grumbling to himself. "Damn it! Why did I promise to meet them the next day! I have all that homework and meetings I need to tend- eh?" There was a flash of blue that caught his attention. Turning his attention to poster in the window. The dual hair teen gasp in surprise.

"No way! That guy looks like me and that girl!" Kai narrowed his gaze as he study the picture. The dual hair teen let out a sigh. "There is no way she'll allow herself be capture in a painting." Kai pushed himself from the glass, and ran into someone.

The young woman let out a startling gasp as she scramble to pick up all her art supplies.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Kai leaned down to help the young woman out.

"My glasses! Where are my glasses!" the young woman began to feel the ground before her. Kai spotted the lenses, thankfully they weren't broke.

"Here." The young woman paused in her movement just as Kai put them back on her face. The young woman gasp out in surprise.

"It's you! You're the one!" Kai looked confused.

Johnny continued to look at pictures with the teens until something caught his attention. Turning his gaze, he spotted the dual hair teen.

"Hey, isn't that Ray's friend?" The group turned to looked, Takao narrowed her gaze in suspicious.

"That jerk! I wonder what he is doing!" came a growl. "I better go make sure is not making another girl cry!" Takao stalk forward.

"Takao!" The blue hair teen turn around.

"Johnny!" the young man began to pale. "Could you make sure these two get home safely? Oh! Don't forget to buy me a poster!" The teen added. Johnny chuckled nervously as he looked towards the younger teens.

"Erm… you guys don't need me around do you? It appears nothing here catches my interest." Spoke the Scotts man. Masaru shook his head while Hilary tilted her head.

"Good, I need to go check something out." The teens turn towards each other and began to whisper.

"How do think he knows Takao?" Masaru glared.

"I don't… he seems suspicious." Masaru added in.

Kai gave the young woman who was pulling his sleeve an odd look. She kept tugging on his sleeve.

"What is you want? Just say it." came a growl.

"Um, I was hoping you would model for me please?"

"I saw it all Kai!" The dual hair teen narrowed his gaze.

"You got the wrong idea pipsqueak!" Takao narrowed her gaze into a suspicious as she looked up and down the dual hair teen.

"What is it that I am have a wrong idea about- Hey!" The young woman then noticed Takao's features behind the large brim of her cap.

"I am so lucky! Would you two please be my models?" begged the young woman. Takao was in shock at the whole thing.

The blue hair teen had just finished sending a text message to Maxine, about missing the meeting. She received a text on try to enjoy herself.

"Yeah right…" came a grumbled. The two teens were inside an average size house. Takao couldn't help but notice the garden. "Oh wow! This is beautiful!" the blue hair teen was in awe. Kai let out a heavy sigh as he took a seat.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable! I'll make some hot chocolate!" The young woman had disappeared into kitchen. Kai wore a look of annoyances.

"Look, could we hurry this up? I promise to meet up with someone." Takao suddenly appeared at his side.

"What's wrong? Have another girl?" grinned the teen, while Kai shot the shorter teen an glare. Takao continued to giggle. She turned her attention to the canvas. "These look like Yumeni Yumeno art work." The sound of glass breaking caught their attention. "Hey, are you Yumeni?" wondered the blue hair teen. The young woman blush as she turned her attention towards the two.

"Heh, Yumeni Yumeno is a pen name." spoke the mousey woman as she walked back into the room with drinks and bake good. "She is someone I made up to sell my art work." Takao had a wave of guilt wash all over her.

"But don't you feel sad that people don't know who you are?" wondered the blue hair teen.

"Its not something you can understand Takao." The young woman walked back. "You are very a beautiful girl." The blue hair teen gasp as did Kai.

"You could tell!" the young woman smiled.

"Of course, I do have an eye for detail!" The young woman had put a pillow down next to Kai. "Now, could you please sit here?" the blue hair teen gasp while Kai looked a little uncomfortable about the idea.

"Look, I am not interesting in being model for this type of picture. I am out of here." The dual hair teen stood up, but was stop by the young woman.

"Please stay, I have this great idea for a painting, but I need the models. Could you two please stay?" Kai let out a heavy sigh before sitting back down. "Takao?" The blue hair teen nodded her head. She would glance over and notice that Kai was kind of cute. Then she scowled herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I am modeling!" Takao took off her hat and let her long blue hair fall. Kai watched the action as he tilt his head. His gaze had soften.

 _She is cute, when she's not klutz out._

Dragoon leap up onto a mail box as he looked around. "This is so odd, I cannot sense Takao anywhere. The energy is all messed up in the air." The dragon picked up the moon wand, and took off into the air.

The blue hair teen let out a yawn as she stood up. "I'm sorry, I need to walk around. Can I take a peak?"

"Sure." Takao leaned over.

"Oh wow! Is that how you see me?" smiled the teen. The young woman nodded. "Oh Peggy, you are so lucky to be able to draw, but don't you wish people out there know about you?" wondered the young teen.

"No not really, frame isn't something I'm not interested. I just want to be able to draw and bring people closer together. If that happens then that alone brings me joy!" smiled the young woman.

"Good point, who wants frame, when you avoid all the trouble with a fake name." Kai stated. "Being famous is so over rated, its better to be work in peace." Takao narrowed her gaze.

"Oh! You are so cold hearted." Takao commented. Then the blue hair teen spotted something. "Now tell me you don't feel the love after looking at this picture!" stated the blue hair teen. Kai spare a glance at the drawing and gasp in surprise. "Hey! Calm down! Don't have a cow!" Peggy giggled as she walked over.

"Heh, this is one of many drawings." Spoke the young woman. "I was finally able to get an hold of an old friend to come and model for me. Though I don't know why, I always picture her and another in such a sad scene. This one, she is giving away her lover a gift to show how much she loves him." Takao looked at the drawing closer.

"It's a star locket, I bet it plays beautiful music." Came a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, maybe for them." Kai added.

Peggy had finally finished the sketch and was walking Takao towards the train station. Kai had taken another route.

"Oh Peggy! Your cookies were the greatest!" came a squeal. " I hope you didn't mind me eating them all."

"That's why they were made!" smiled the young woman. "I am sorry to keep you so late." Takao shook her head.

"Nah, I am still surprise you were able to tell I was girl. Most people think I am boy. You need to tell me your secret!" spoke the teen while Peggy giggled.

"I don't know, you just reminded me of my friend. She would dress herself in baggy clothes once in while whenever she was feeling insecure about her looks. Which I don't understand because she is very beautiful person." Smiled Peggy. Takao nodded her head. Then they came across café where one of Peggy's art work hung in the window. There were couple of girls squeal on how pretty the picture was.

"Awe Peggy, you wouldn't be able to draw something this beautiful if yourself wasn't beautiful inside and out!" smiled Takao. "I think I need to give your friend a kick in the butt! I gotta go!" The teen took off running, while Peggy walked over to the picture. Then she smiled as she remembered something that Taka said to her earlier.

WwWwW

Running along the street, Takao was jumping for joy. "Oh! I can't wait to tell Soldier Fire about being in paint! I wonder if he'll buy it?" wondered the blue hair teen as she giggled.

"Takao!" The teen came to a sudden halt. Dragoon toss the mini staff towards the teen. Takao gasp as she duck down to pick it up. "You drop it and didn't even realize it was missing!" came a growl.

"I'm sorry Dragoon…" Dragoon notice a change in the teen's attitude.

"You seem more cheeriful now, I guess that means your problems are easily resolve then." Takao narrowed her gaze.

"Hey! Don't call me a simpleton! Dragoon! You are such a jerk!" Takao stood up and turn around. Dragoon stared in surprise at the teen.

"I am impress, she was able to catch on what I was saying about her. Maybe I went to far." Wondered the dragon.

The blue hair teen came to a stop as she caught her breath. "That damn dragon! Just because I forgot about my cousin doesn't mean I am not worried." Then Takao notice something. The staff just glowing; her eyes widen in surprise. "This is weird. Oh! Does this mean the dark kingdom is about to attack! I wonder, if its because I am close to Peggy's place, I better hurry!" The teen took off running.

WwWwWwW

The sound of glass breaking cause a loud scream, while Sergei looked unimpressed. He shifted his gaze towards the mousey young woman.

"You! You have the next crystal." The young woman's eyes widen.

"Who are you! Are-are you one of those art thieves!" gasp the woman. "Well, you can't have them!" came a shout. Sergei held out his hand as he began to summon the crystal. The crystal floated from Peggy's body and into Sergei's hand.

"Now Binah, please awake." Spoke the blond. Standing before the blond was a tall slender looking woman with wild dark hair and a mask upon her face. They took off their mask to reveal a face with half covered in strange tattoos, and other side clear.

"Binah, at your serves." Bowed the woman.

Takao gasp as she witness the whole thing. The blue teen nervously inch away from the window. Feeling scare since the huge blond was there.

"Right, I'll just call for back up!" Taking out her phone, she sent a text message to Maxine and Ray. "Now! Moon prism power!" called the teen.

Both Sergei and Binah took off. The blond was very impressed how easy they got away. They leaped into an empty construction site.

"Now, maybe we can give you a little more bit of your mind." Spoke the blond. Binah smiled as they stared at the blond.

"Give me more? Oh honey! I was hoping to loose it!" came a rich laughter that filled the air.

"Not so fast!" The two looked up. Sailor Wind stood high on a beam. "Sergei! How dare you attack another innocent person! In the name of the moon I shall destroy you!" shouted the teen. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze onto the warrior next to the blond. "Soldier Metal?" The warrior smiled as they bolted up into the air.

"Not even close darling! Ha!" Sailor Wind gasped in horror as the kick came close. "My, your quick one." The blue hair warrior stumble backwards as the female warrior continued on with her attacks. Then the blue hair warrior took one step too far. A scream escaped her, as Binah smiled. "Oh that is such a ashamed, I was-huh?" The young woman narrowed her eyes. Soldier Fire appeared and caught the sailor girl. "Not so fast!" came a growl as Binah leaped from the build. The warrior threw her small needles to paralyze the two. Soldier Fire was too slow to notice as he took the hit for the two of them. Sergei smiled as Binah landed next to him.

"You traitor!" came hiss. Soldier Fire slowly climbed to his feet. "Sailor Wind! Now to believe me about soldier Metal!" The blue hair warrior didn't know what to do.

"Heh, that's sweet, but I am not Soldier Metal." Both Fire and Wind's eyes widen.

"But you look like her!" Stated Soldier Fire.

"Don't you guys know anything? This standard issued uniform." Smiled Binah. Sergei raised a quizzical brow towards the monster.

"You sure talk a lot." He commented.

"Do I? Well, you never know when you'll meet the prefect one!" Binah's grin had widen as she approached the two. "Now why don't we-" Binah narrowed her gaze as she did a quick back flip as heavy blade came crashing down on the spot where she was.

The huge red blade gleans in the moonlight as it was jerked from its position. Salamloyn stood in between the dragon warrior and sailors.

"It looks like it's my time to leave." Sergei commented while Binah narrowed her gaze.

"You bastard!" The blond began to summon his door, but a shock of electricity had stopped him. The blond narrow his gaze into glare as he spotted the green ninja along with other sailor girl.

"Not so fast buddy!" Soldier Lighting mirror Sergei's steps as the blond general tried to find another route to escaped.

Salamloyn growled in frustration as Binah leaped and dodge his attacks with ease. She flipped herself onto her hands and swung her legs around able to get a hit onto the red knight. Salamloyn stumble from his spot, but kept his guard. Sailor Wind watched the battle between the two. Salamloyn was slow moving with his armor while Binah was able to move with easy but was having trouble landing a strong hit onto the knight due to his defenses. She turn her attention towards Sergei, the blond was able to slip pass Soldier Lighting's attacks. The blue hair teen was counting the attacks and movements as she watched the battle revealed before her.

 _I need to help soldier Lighting, but Salamloyn…._

The red knight was struggling to land a hit to the dragon warrior. Sailor Wind grind her teeth as she made her choice. She bolted forward, dodging both Binah and Salamloyn's attack. Soldier Fire called out to her, but she ignored it. She needed to prove to him that she was not some klutz. That she was able body warrior. Leaping up into the air, she landed a one hard kick onto the blond dark knight. Before she could land, she hit by a water attack. The blue hair warrior gasped in surprise, as she went crashing into a steel support beam. It crunch under the combine weight of the attack and Sailor Wind. The blue hair warrior groan as she felt a dull ache in her back.

 _That was going to leave a mark_

With a pant, she slowly rose to her feet. A figure ran pass her, without knowing who it was, she decided to go following after. Voices could be heard, but they sounded muffled do the ringing in her ear.

 _Must have hit my head harder than I thought._

Climbing and jumping from one metal beam to the next, the young teen was happy for the martial arts training her grandfather had force upon her. She feels her muscles burning with resistances as she continued to the pursed. She leaned against a beam to catch her breath. Then she spotted Sergei and Soldier Fire facing each other. Fire appeared to be tired while Sergei barely broke a sweat. Sergei then did a strange bubble attack, which blinded red the soldier. Then he was about to strike with another attack. Sailor Wind's eyes widen in horror as she unleash she magic tiara. It null the attack, causing Sergei to narrowed his gaze. A strange smile appeared upon his face. He summoned his strange door and disappeared into it. Sailor Wind leaped onto the beam, and approached Soldier Fire.

"Sailor Wind…" Soldier Fire spoke with relief. Sailor Wind was about to get closer until she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She flinch as she kneeled down causing the locket fall. Soldier Fire gasps in surprise as he kneeled to steady the sailor girl. "Tonight, you saved me even though you are injury." Sailor Wind flash a weak smile towards the phoenix warrior. Then it occurred to them that the star locket was playing. Its sweet gentle melody had filled the air. Sailor Wind reached out to grab it, but her hand touched Soldier Fire's. She took her hand back as though she had been burnt. The soldier decided to grab the unusual shaped locket.

It was a star shape, and it looked strangely familiar. The Red soldier couldn't place where he had seen such a thing before.

"Um… That…" Before Sailor Wind could continued. The young teen realized the others were still fighting against Binah. "Oh shit! Salamloyn doesn't know!" Sailor Wind's eyes widen. Soldier Fire raised a brow in question.

"Know what?" Before the red soldier could finish his question, the blue sailor girl had already taken off towards the others. Fire quickly pocketed the locket as he chased after her.

"Lighting strike!" Lighting dash towards Binah, he narrowed his gaze in question as she darted pass him. He was able to graze her before he stumbled. The two had pass each other with Lighting falling to his kneels in a heavy pant. Sailor Water and Salamloyn rushed to the young soldier's side.

"Lighting?" Sailor Water wondered as she kneeled down beside the dark hair warrior.

"Damn it! I was only able to graze." Came a hiss. Salamloyn gave a Lighting a reassuring squeeze before standing before the two. Binah stood tall appeared to be unfazed by the young soldier's attack. The dragon warrior took a sharp breath in before punching the ground before her. She let out a heavy sigh before turning around to face the group.

"My, oh my," Her tone sounded breathy and casual. "I have to congratulate you on landing that attack." She spoke as though she was correcting someone on their form. She slowly stalked towards them. "But you won't get that lucky." She snapped. She ran towards the trio. Salamloyn raised his battle axe into the air to and slash the air. He sent a blade of fire towards the dragon warrior. Binah narrowed her gaze into a glare as she quickly ducked to the dodge to the attack. Just as she thought she was in the clear. She felt a strange dull ache on her back.

"Now Sailor Wind!" called a voice. Binah stumble forward in confusion. The little blue hair warrior appeared before her.

"Moon Healing Acting-"

"As long as you continued to use those powers that never belong to you! You'll never find out who you are!" came cry as the healing took it's effect. Peggy had returned and fell onto the ground. Sailor Wind looked surprised by the statement. She was about to approach the young woman, until Soldier Fire held her back.

"Sailor Wind! We need to go! She's about to wake up." The blue hair teen turns her attention back to the fallen artist. It was appeared it was true. Peggy groan as she slowly pushed herself up. The group took their leaving, as young artist stared in awe at what could have happen.

WwWwWwWwWwW

"How did you find the enemy?" Salamlyon panted as the group found abandon park to hide in. Actually, it was Salamlyon who led them there.

"Our faithful leader show us the way!" Sailor Water said with cheerfulness. Lighting nodded his head. The red knight looked to be searching for something.

"The moon staff started blinking and I followed my instincts." Sailor Wind reported. "What are you looking for?" wondered the shortest member of the group. The knight perked up as he picked up his partner from the bushes. The group gasped in horror and surprised. The female warrior groaned as she leaned against the knight. "D-d-did…"

"You actually left her behind?" wondered Lighting as he came over and poked the warrior. She moaned trying to swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, well, she's no help to me if she can't fight." Came a grumble. "Now, I need you to wake up!" He the warrior a harsh jerked. They continued to moan. "Come on! You have a-" He began shaking her then she threw up. Making the group wonder. The knight appeared to be trembling with rage as his companion was on the ground.

"Dragoon!" came a panted. The dragon guardian came over. "Can… you-" The warrior bolted over to the garbage can. Dragoon looked over at the younger soldiers.

"Well, while it seems our help is… busy!" smiled the small guardian. "I remember something about the silver crystal." Soldier Fire perked up.

"So you know where it might be?" wondered the red phoenix warrior.

"No!" The group fell over in disbelief. "But I do remember that the rainbow crystals are fragments of the silver crystal. Now long time ago, there was a group known as the shikiyo gang, a group of shadow warriors who worked for the dark kingdom. Someone was strong enough to seal these evil monsters into fragments of the silver crystal. Once they were inside the rainbow crystals, the monster became good and descended down here on earth. Where they were reborn as humans and lived peaceful lives. But it seems the Dark Kingdom wants their shadow warriors back." Dragoon filled them in.

"So in order to get the silver crystal, we need to search for the rainbow crystals?" Dragoon nodded. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. "So, it's a race with the dark kingdom to see who can collect them."

"How can it be a race when the dark kingdom are the only ones who can pull them from the humans?" wondered Soldier Lighting.

"You won't be able to collect them without the dark kingdom." Soldier Metal quiver. The group looked at the warrior. "Those crystals are only active with they are touched with dark energy." Came a groan.

"So, that crystal that Sergei was using is the only way to extract them?" wonder lighting. Metal shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them do it. Now if excuse me." The warrior stumbled before she fell onto the ground again.

"Metal!" Salamlyon was at her side. "What is wrong?"

"I just have cold…" She replied before she pushed herself off the knight. "I'll be fine."

"A cold my ass." Came a growl. The group watched the two bicker as they continued to walk away.

"This trouble…" Fire narrowed his gaze as he shifted to the others. "If we can't use Soldier Metal to help us, I don't think Salamlyon will be much help either." Sailor Wind commented. The group looked at the short one.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems those two have relationship outside this soldier business. He'll be distracted and worried about her putting himself at risk." The group was in awe at the conclusion that blue hair warrior had came up with. "I still would like to know how they got their hands this staff…" Sailor Wind twirled the moon specter within her grasp.

"That's very leader thing to say Wind." Dragoon stared at her in awe. The young warrior's serious expression had quickly change into a smiled.

"I know right! Didn't I sound cool there!" she chirped happily before giggling.

"By the way…" Soldier Fire spoke up. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet up earlier," The girls began to whine about it. "Anyway, I should go back, I am sure my room mate is getting worried about me." They nodded. "Maybe next time?" Sailor Wind nodded.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see who you really are Fire!" Sailor Wind continued to giggle. Fire blushed.

"Yeah… bye." He took off leaving the three to ponder their next move.

"Wow… he's is such a sweet and gentle guy!" Sailor Wind began to daydream while Lighting just rolled his eyes.

"Right… sweet and gentle guy. Come on, lets head home." He began to dragged the girls away as they started to talk amongst themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Takao Chapter 20.2

"Today's forecast is going be sunny skies and warm weather! There is a ten percent chance of rain today!" On a quiet street, a young woman wearing a long sleeve a dress walking along listening to the radio on her mobile deceived. A shrived travelled down the young woman's spine while the wind blew a gentle breeze that carried a odd scent to it. The young woman's ears perked up to a loud sound while a look of horror appeared upon the girl's face. She then bolted down the street, letting out a squeal of surprise escape her.

"Why! Why today of all days did the weather man had to be wrong!" came a shrill squeal. She was going to be pick up the pace until she went crashing into something. A yelp of surprise caught her attention. The young woman let out a groan. "Arg, I am sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Catherine spoke quickly.

"Heh, its alright Catherine!" came a familiar cheerful tone. The young woman open her eyes in awe. It was young girl, who looked to be Ray's age, with wavy brown hair that was held back by a loose ponytail. She wore a white lab coat. Catherine recognized her right away.

"Reika!" Catherine smiled as she pulled to her feet by the other girl. Catherine let out a sigh of relief while she stood beneath something dry. "It's been a while! So it is true about the study aboard?" The young girl looked embarrassment by the mere idea. "Is it because of Ray?" Catherine decided to tease. Reika tilt her head, so her bangs shadowed over her eyes.

"Cat…." Came a whine. Catherine giggled.

"You're just so cute, by the way…." The young girl turned her gaze back to the young woman. "I've noticed you haven't coming around as often. Are you changing your mind about England?" Reika let out a heavy sigh.

"The deadline is in a couple of days, and I haven't told Ray about it yet." Catherine nodded her head.

"I see… well, whatever you choose I hope you make it from the bottom of your heart!" Catherine perked up as the rain finally had stop. "Thank you for sharing your umbrella Reika, and please come over before the end of the week! I'm making cherry tarts! Bye!" The young woman took off running, leaving Reika feeling even more confused.

"Reika?" The young girl flinched in surprise. She turned around, to see a dark hair teen, who was soaked to the bone. "Hey! I thought it you!" a huge smile appeared upon his face. He closed the space between them. He leaned in and lay a cherish kiss upon her cheek. A rosy blush appeared upon her cheeks .

"Oh Ray…" came a happy sigh. "I seen someone has been enjoying the rain!" smiled the young girl. Ray's grin had widen as a chuckle escaped him.

"Heh, I can't help it! The rain always feels so refreshing." Then the teen took a notice of the young girl's clothing. "Hmmm… still working at the University?" The young girl gasped in surprise before nodding her head.

"Yes, I am sorry Ray, but I can't make it to our date tonight. I have a shift." The young girl held her hands together hoping the other teen would forgive her. The dark hair teen shook his head.

"No, its cool, have you given any thought to the transfer to Mugen Academy?" wonder the dark hair teen. The young girl dropped her gaze. "It will be excellent opportunity for you to advance your archaeology goals." The young girl openned to her say something, but a annoying buzzing sound caught their attention.

"Oh darn! I have head to the university, once again, I am sorry Ray!" The young girl took off leaving the dark hair teen feeling worried.

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

In the black forest, Yuri was ripping through the plant life that surrounded his area. The red head growled in frustration. "Where is it!" came a hiss.

"Where is what?" came the ever sicken sweet voice. The red head turn around to half expecting the pale man to be there, but he was met with nothing. "What are you looking for?" Yuri's eyes widen as he felt something hard pushing up against his back. A familiar pale skin and hair appeared next to the red head's face. Boris wore a lazy smile upon his face. "What item did you loose that is causing you so desperately to search?" Yuri narrow his gaze in suspicious. He quickly pulled away from the pale man, who continued with his overly large suspicious smile.

"What's wrong Yuri, cat's got your tongue?" A giggled filled the air as Boris disappeared into the shadows and reappeared next to the red head. Yuri leap away from the man. He narrowed his gaze into a dangerous a glare, while letting a low growl escaped him. "Oh relax, I was just playing with you!" Boris appeared to phrase out of thin air. The red head knew it had to do something with his powers. Its why Voltaire always had a hard time controlling the pale man. It got under Yuri's skin how Boris could do whatever he wanted, and yet he stay with the dark kingdom.

"Sergei is going to need your help for the next target." Boris spoke softly. Yuri slowly began to relax, but kept his guard.

"Really?" Yuri arched a questionable brow as he watched the pale man.

"Yes." Boris let out a heavy sigh of annoyances escaped him causing his smile to shrink. "Its not the matter of power he's going to have trouble with, its going to be his focus." The huge smile had shrunk down to a sly smile. It bother Yuri, because the red head didn't know; the extend of the pale man's power. "You should go to him." With a blink of an eye, the pale man was gone. "Besides, you might find what you are looking for." Boris' had a teasing tone that echo through the surrounded area. Yuri dropped his gaze. He had his hands clench into a tight fist. Yes the red head is very annoyed on how everyone appeared to have the upper hand.

WwWwW

In the office space, that was filled with computer monitors. Sergei was looking through the files. His magical door appeared with Yuri stepping through it.

"Yuri…" came the deep voice that seem to ring through the tiny office space. The red head arch a quizzical brow as he watched the blond. "I have a question that needs some answers." Sergei finally looked up from reports he was reading. "What do you remember of the shikiyo gang?" Yuri looked surprised by the question, while he took a moment to think about it.

"Just that they are one of the strongest groups around." Murmured the red head. "Strange, my memory is bit fuzzy." Yuri wore a look of confusion as he tried to search through his mind about the group.

"Hmm… same here," Sergei murmured as he continued to look through the files. He pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the next target." Attach to the paper was the picture of a beautiful young woman. "Nishimura Reika, a high school student, who has a strong interested in archaeology. She been accepted into the high school program over seas to study the subject." Yuri narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "She is a very promising student with a bright future in front of her." Sergei glanced at the red head. "These shadow warriors, who have turned into humans are surprising successful individuals." Yuri was beginning to wonder about where this was leading to.

"What are you suggesting Sergei?" wondered the red head. Sergei kept his stony expression.

"I am not suggesting anything Yuri, just making an observation," Sergei spoke in his passive tone. "Besides, we better go search for this girl." Sergei had summoned the strange door again. Yuri stared at the picture with a critical eye while the blond walked through the door.

"Hmmm… Whatever you say Sergei…" Yuri narrowed his icy blue eyes onto the disappearing blond before following after.

WwWwWwWwW

With a heavy sigh, Ray slammed the door roughly to the main house. "I'm home!" came a grumble. The dark hair teen kicked off his shoes as he entered the clean hallway in sopping wet socks.

"Oh hey Ray, come in here, I've made some cake!" stated the young woman. The dark hair teen brighten at the thought of cake as he entered the kitchen. To his surprise, a very familiar classmate was sitting in chair drinking tea. Their shady hair was pulled back into a high pony, revealing smooth clear skin, and bright calculating green eyes.

"Heh, well isn't this a surprise Miss Saien!" Ray nervously spoke as he took a seat. The young girl narrowed her gaze onto the dark hair teen.

"Mr. Kinomiya, I hope my presents isn't too distracting too keep you from your daily routine." Manabu snapped to attention. Ray chuckle nervously. The dark hair teen took a note on how short her skirt was.

"Nope! Not at all." He grinned. Catherine came over and placed a slice of cake in front of the teen.

"Miss Saien works for Johnny." Catherine began to explain. The dark hair teen's eyes widen in surprise briefly as he continued to eat cake.

"Really? What would an army brat would need of a computer coding genius?" wondered the dark hair teen as he narrowed his gaze onto the brunette. Manabu returned the look as she sipped her tea.

"Now Ray, you know Johnny is trying to get his citizenship, and for that he hired Miss Saien to help him navigate through the tests." Catherine supplied. Ray continued to grin.

"I was only kidding Cat! Besides, its really none of my business." Smiled the teen. Catherine wore a worried look. "By the way, how are you feeling? Grandpa mention you were sick this yesterday morning?" The young woman turn pink, while the brunette raised a brow in question.

"Oh, its really nothing to worry about!" Catherine waved her hand. "Besides, I only slept in." smiled the young woman. "Just because I slack off on my kendo training, the old man believed me to be sick!" There was a force laugh, which made both teens irritated. Catherine let out a heavy sigh. "Besides, if you have everything you need Miss Saien, I have chores I need to get to." The brunette nodded as Catherine stood up.

"Cat, if you need help, I can always-" The young woman had cut Ray off with a wave of her hand.  
"Don't worry about it Ray, besides you have homework to do!" smiled the young woman. The dark hair teen let out a sigh as he watched her leave the room.

"Does she always bake?" The teen perked up. He turned his gaze back to the short brunette. "I said, does she always bake?"

"Yes and keeps this place dust free." Manabu nodded her head.

"Is that normal?" wondered the young girl. Ray perked up.

"What do you mean?" The dark hair teen sent a questionable look toward the brunette.

"Nothing, it appears she really is taking it easy here." Manabu stood up as she walked pass the teen. "By the way Ray, I need you to confirm with your nominee. Our entrances exam is in about two half weeks away." With that, the brunette was gone, leaving dark hair teen to question the whole interaction.

WwWwWwWwW

The sun gave off a warm glow as it was setting over the horizon. Ray sat on the roof top with Takao and Dragoon. In the yard, Catherine was up in the trees gathering fruit.

"What's wrong?" came the deep voice. Takao perked up while the dark hair teen looked annoyed.

"Eh? Something bothering you Ray?" wondered the blue hair teen. Ray shot Dragoon a look whom ignored it.

"If you don't want people asking, then you shouldn't be sighing all day long." The dragon informed. Ray rolled his eyes. The teen turns over onto his back.

"Just leave me alone!" came a growl. Takao was taken back by the sharp tone.

"Whoa… if looks can kill!" Takao grin nervously. "Hey, let me guess, one of your girlfriends had dump you!" teased the teen.

"Bingo…" Dragon added on. Ray raised a quizzical brow. He was curious on how much the little serpent knew.

"No way, come on Ray! Tell me what's wrong, I never seen you so bum out." Takao's voice was fill with concern and worried. Ray knew that little teen would keep bugging him until he spilled his guts.

"My girlfriend is thinking of moving to England." Ray's left brow began to twitch, while shock consumed the blue hair teen.

"Your girlfriend!" Takao looked to be lost in turmoil. "Wait a second, you just said girlfriend as in singular?" Ray nodded his head. "How long have you been seeing this girl?!" The dark hair teen let out a heavy sigh.

"For nearly three years." Ray couldn't believe how unobservant his little sister was. He was probably giving her too much credit. "Not that really matters." Takao snapped out of her turmoil as she leaned closer to the older teen. "She's going to decline Mugen Academy and take the archaeology program overseas." Takao tilt her head.

"So, you guys are going to split up?" Ray took a moment to think about the question.

"I don't know, I would like try long distance." Spoke the teen.

"Nah! Its not going to work!" Dragoon piped up. The dark hair teen looked surprised by the comment.

"Then maybe I should follow after and study paleontology." Ray suddenly blurted out in annoyances. Both Dragoon and Taka gasp in surprised, which caught the teen off guard.

"You would seriously leave and go to England?" Ray's gaze had soften as he watch the emotion display upon Takao's face. Takao must have realized her expression because she pull away from him and tilt her head. "If that what you really want…" Ray couldn't help the irritated sigh that escaped him. The girl was being overly dramatic. He sat up and pulled the young teen into his lap. Takao struggle a bit, but accepted the comforted.

"No… I wouldn't go to England." He felt Takao relax against him, which brought a smile to his face. "I would go to France and become a pastry chief!" grin the teen. The blue hair teen stiffen within his embrace, which caused a chuckle to escape him. "Oh relax Takao, that won't be for a while." Ray's deep smoothing voice filled the air causing the teen to once again relax. Takao pinch the teen. Ray yelp in pain.

"That's for teasing me!" came a grumble. Ray looked down at Takao, who gave him a pout. "And just for your information! I will support any dream you have! Even if it means you moving away!" spoke the young teen. Ray couldn't help the smiled that grace his features. "Oh you!" he started tickling her, which the air filled with giggles.

WwWwWwW

Takao narrowed her gaze as she checked her surroundings. Maxine let out a heavy sigh. The blonde sat on bench looked slightly annoyed.

"Tell me again, why are we stalking Ray?" spoke the blonde. The two had followed the dark hair teen into a familiar park. "I have cram school I need to go to." Informed the teen.

"Yes, but I want to see Ray's girlfriend!" came a hiss. Maxine's eyes went wide.

"Wait! He has a girlfriend!" Maxine yelled out in surprise, which sounded harmonizes. When the blonde looked, she gasp in surprised at the sudden closeness of the dual hair teen.

"Ray has a permit girlfriend pipsqueak?" Takao's brow twitched in annoyances as she recognized the voice. She turned around to glare at the older teen. Kai stood before the two in question. Takao was duck in the bushes while Maxine sat on a bench. "Well? Is it true?" wondered the dual hair teen.  
"Why should I tell you?" came a snipped. Takao narrowed her eyes onto the teen.

"Because, if he does, you guys shouldn't be spying on them." Takao wiggle her nose in annoyances. "Stop now before he catches you." Kai inform. "You know that Ray is ware of his surroundings. If he hasn't caught you yet, doesn't mean he not alert of your presents." Kai narrowed his gaze onto the blue hair teen. Takao let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't argue with his logic.

"Fine! Besides! How did you find us?" wondered the blue hair teen. Kai pointed to the blonde, who blushed in embarrassment.

"She sticks out like a sore thumb. Next time, hide better pipsqueak." The dual hair teen informed two as he began to walk away. Takao began yelling after Kai. Takao growled.

WwWwWwW

The sun had gone down, and Takao was waiting by an iron gate. The blue hair teen let out a heavy.

"Okay Takao, think of a reason why you visiting Ray's girlfriend, so she doesn't think of you as a creep!" The blue hair teen's ears perk up the sound of a distance conversation. Reika was finishing saying goodbye to the professor, who she was helping. The young girl began to leave the grounds. "Excused me Nishimura!" The girl let out a squeal of surprise.

"Oh my! You really startle me!"

The two found a quiet place to talk. "So, you are Ray's younger brother!" spoke the girl. Takao couldn't help the nervous chuckle that escaped her. "Good looks definitely travel within the family." Smiled the young woman. "So what's got you interested in archaeology?" Reika wondered.

"Well Ray was telling me about your great opportunity to England, which sounded awesome!" Reika's perky expression had changed.

"Oh, I know it's a great opportunity and it only a few selective students get in," Reika let out a heavy sigh. "But I don't want to go if it means giving up on Ray." Reika let out a heavy sigh. Takao narrowed her gaze in determination.

"Hey now! Do you really think that little of Ray!" Reika gasped in surprise as the blue hair teen stood up. "He's a kind and gentle soul! Sure his eyes tend to wonder, but he would never cheat! You know he'll encourage you to go no matter what! Studying aboard is once lifetime opportunity especially if it means fulfilling your dreams!" Reika nodded her head in understanding while Takao gasp in horror.

 _I am not very good at ruining relationships!_

"Yes! You are right Takao! Thank you very much!" Reika stood up and shook the blue hair teen's hand. Takao blush in embarrassment as the young girl took off running. Takao let out a heavy sigh watching the young girl disappeared. From shadows, a figure cursed before disappearing once again. The blue hair teen shrived before going in the direction that Reika had disappeared too.

WwWwWwWwWwW

It was Saturday afternoon, Maxine and Takao headed back to the temple. Takao let out a heavy sigh as she cracked her pop her joints back in. Maxine wore a smile.

"Did you really encourage Ray's girlfriend to keep a long distance relationship?" The blonde giggled while Takao looked annoyed by the whole thing.

"Yeah… Anyway, Catherine is going to be making some cherry pies, lets go see if we can make a dent in them." Maxine giggled as she followed the teen up the stairs. When they got close, Catherine stood on the top with a distance look upon her face. The blue hair teen narrowed her gaze in suspicious. Here eyes widen brief in horror. "No Cat!" Came a cry of surprise.

Maxine's blue eyes widen in surprise. The two had bolted up the last few steps. Catherine perked up as she turned towards her younger cousin.

"Takao?" The blue hair teen quickly exam her. "Takao, what is going on?" Catherine gave the teen an odd look. Takao let out a sigh of relief before hugging the older teen.

"Cat… Please don't ever go away." Catherine was surprise by the sudden show of affection, but instead of questioning it. The young woman embraced it. She wrapped her arms around the young teen.

"Don't you worry Takao!" smiled the young woman. "I promise to be there whenever you need me!" Takao pulled back to be greet with Catherine's warm smile.

"Now that both of you are here! Lets make some pies! Ray has already begun!" Takao nodded her head as she followed the other into the house. Maxine leaned in.

"Hey, Takao what was that back there?" whispered the blonde. Takao perked up. She shifted her gaze back to the young woman.

"It… it looked as though Catherine was going to disappear." Takao murmured. Maxine raised a quizzical brow as her eyes darted back towards the young woman then to Takao.

Inside, Ray was covered in flour while beating something. Both girls were in awe at the amount of pastries that sat on the counters.

"Oh wow!" Maxine came over and smelt the delicious scent of fresh bake goods. "Ray these look awesome!" smiled the blonde.  
"Don't they?" spoke a familiar voice. Takao felt her left eye twitch in annoyances. "Please tell me you're here to eat these too." Sitting at the table was none other than Kai.

"What are you doing here!" came a growl. Kai raised an elegant brow.

"I was invited pipsqueak." Declared the dual hair teen. Takao growled in her spot as she glared at the other teen.

"Its nice to see you again Hiwatari." Catherine smiled. Kai nervously looked up towards the young woman. A faint blush appeared upon his cheeks as she appeared before him. The dual hair teen seem to forget how beautiful the young woman was.

"Cat!" came a whine.

"Now Takao, you are always having Maxine over. Its only fair for Ray to bring his friend over too." Scowled the young woman.

"Don't bother Cat." Came a grunt. The group turn their attention to Ray, who was putting raw dough into a pie plate. "Those two are like always picking fights with each other." A smile appeared upon Catherine's face as she came over to the dark hair teen. Takao tug on Catherine's long sleeve shirt.

Maxine sat at the table wearing a smile. "Heh, aren't they cute together?" spoke the blonde. Kai flinch in surprise before turning to glare at the blonde.

"Who is?" came a grunt, which had caused the blonde's smile to widen.

"Oh nothing." Maxine wore a cheerful smile, while Kai shot her questionable look. It wasn't until Ray had finish putting the crush cherries into the pie dish when his phone gave a ring. Then teen excused himself from the kitchen. In the hallway, Ray answer his cell, while the trio of teens lean over to try listen in.

"Reika?" Ray's voice had soften as he leaned against the wall. "I see… Please stay where you are okay?" There few moments, before the group return back into the kitchen. "Uh Cat!" The young woman perked up. She turned towards the dark hair teen.

"Yes Ray?" smiled the young woman.

"I um… Uh…." Ray began to blush as he fiddled with his apron.

"Oh would you look at that! We need more butter!" Catherine spoke with a cheerful tone. "Ray, would you be a dear and go fetch us more butter?" The dark hair teen perked up.

"Yes! Right away!" The teen took off his apron and left the house. Takao gasp in surprised as she turn to face the young woman.

"Catherine!" came a whine. The young woman put the raw pie into the oven before sitting down at the table.

"Takao!" came the sharp tone, which made the young teen flinch. Catherine let out a heavy sigh. "Would you be a dear finish the whip cream? We are going to need some for our pies!" The young woman perked up, causing both Max and Kai to groan.

The sun began set, and all the pies and tarts were finish. Kai was slightly annoyed at being left behind. The dual hair teen didn't know how to excused himself from the group. Takao and Maxine had changed into regular clothes. The two were sitting at the table waiting to start their little tea party. Catherine was busy knitting away in the living room.

"I wonder where Ray is?" came a curious tone. Dragoon had snuck into the kitchen, and hid underneath one of the chairs. "He normal notifies someone if he is going to be late." The dragon began to nuzzle the fuzzy blue slippers. Then a faint light caught the dragon's attention. It was the moon staff, which meant. The dragon decided to claw whoever's feet he was cuddling with. A sharp yelp filled the air as Kai pushed away from the table.

"Eh? When did you guys get cat?" wondered the dual hair teen. Dragoon hissed at the teen, who glared in returned. Takao perked up as she took a glanced at the clock.

"Where is Ray!" came a grumble. Catherine came over.

"I hope…" Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her forehead. Takao gasp as she rushed over to her older cousin's side. The young woman held onto the counter for support. "I'm fine Takao, maybe you guys should go an check to see Ray is okay?" spoke the young woman. Takao and Maxine both shared a nodded.

"Right! Hiwatari!" The dual hair teen flinched at being called by his last name. "Could you please keep an eye on Catherine while we go look for Ray?" The two took off before the dual hair teen even had a chance to reply. Kai let out a groan of annoyances as he came over to the young woman. Then he noticed how pale she suddenly look.

"Are you okay?" wondered the dual hair teen. Catherine wore a trying smiling as sweat appeared upon her face.

"Yes, I am fine." She panted.

"Uh… you don't sound-"

"Kai!" The teen flinched at the sudden aggrieves tone. "I think you should go with the girls! They might need your help!" Catherine panted out. Kai wore a look of confused. "Go!" shouted the young woman. Kai quickly nodded as he took off running. Catherine let out a sigh before dropping down onto the floor. The young woman was about to question her state of being until something caught her attention.

There in the middle of kitchen floor was a star locket. Her eyes widen in surprise at the item.

"How did…." A groan escaped her. "heh, its probably just a copy. I better go return it." with a grunt Catherine crawled over to the picked up the locket.

WwWwWwW

A cry of despair filled the air. Standing in abandon alley way surrounded by a ring a fire that threatens to lick the skin of the two teens. Ray stood in front of Reika. The two were facing off Sergei. The tall blond narrowed his gaze onto the teens.

"You're quiet brave, but you should stop wasting my time." Sergei's voice rumble off the walls. Ray narrowed his gaze into a glare. "You'll never defeat me." The dark hair teen growled as he darted forward. "Hmm, lets say I didn't warn you!" Sergei let out his hand and shot a bolt of dark energy towards the teen.

Ray cried out in pain as the attack hit him hard. The force of it knocked him off his feet. Reika gasp in horror as she rushed over to the dark hair teen's side.

"Who are you! What do you want!" snapped the brunette.

"I want you miss." Reika's eyes widen in horror as she stared at the blond who slowly approached her. "You are one of the seven shadow warriors that belong to the dark kingdom."

"Seven shadow warriors?" she mumbled.

"Yes, an alley." Sergei held out his hand. He used his energy to summon the rainbow crystal. Reika let out a shrill cry that echo through out the air. Reika clench her heart, but the crystal escaped with ease as the young woman was consumed by dark energy. Reika had transform into Rikoukeidar. A dragon warrior without a mask upon her face, but a strange looking visor and arm guards.

Sailor Wind and Sailor Water had arrived upon the scene. The blue hair warrior gasp in surprise at the results.

"Girls you need to be careful! That is Rikoukiedar!" Dragon reported. "She may not be the strongest of the seven warriors, but she has genius when it comes to strategists," Dragon reported. Then the dragon took a moment to think about what he said. "How the hell did I know that?" wondered the blue serpent. Sailor Wind and Water narrowed their gaze onto the female dragon warrior.

"We'll talk about it later! We now have a monster to take care of!" Sailor Wind snapped. Rikoukiedar narrowed her gaze as she press a button on the side of her visor.

"You are Sailor Wind, the pipsqueak of the sailor guardians." Spoke Rikoukiedar. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze into an glare.

"Damn you! I am getting real tired of everybody calling me pipsqueak-Ah!" came a hiss. Sailor Water pulled the blue hair warrior out of the way as Rikoukiedar lunch fire fires balls. Sergei smiled as he watched the battle began to unfold.

"It looks like you have it cover Rikoukiedar, I need to get this crystal back- Arg!" A fire arrow came flying by, causing the blond general to drop the blue crystal. Soldier Fire stood upon the roof top of the abandon warehouse. Sergei narrowed his gaze.

"So, you insist on interfered?" wondered the blond. Soldier Fire leap from his spot, with his bow and arrow still out.

"Of course! I would never allow these lovely ladies to go into battle alone!" Sailor Wind had stars in her eyes while a blush appeared upon Water's face. "And not to forget about the rainbow crystal."

Rikoukiedar took the opportunity to attack. She lunched some strange looking grenades, which exploded on contact. Sailor Wind and Water leaped all, but the explosions were small and minor in comparison to the fire attacks. Sailor Wind took a moment to stop to see what were the strange grenades. One exploded near her foot. The teen flinched back in surprise, but then notice some strange green thing appeared from it. It sensed her and grasp onto her foot. Then it began to grow in size.

"Oh gross! What are these things!" Sailor Wind gasp in surprised as another grenade exploded with more of the green stuff growing from it.

"Those are viral protozoa, they are origins of life. Its something you are made of human." Rikoukiedar informed. Sailor Wind looked confused, while Dragoon dropped his head.

"Boy, talk about being single celled minded." Came a groan. Sailor Water narrowed her gaze as she launched her bubbles. The green stuff vanished from sight, while Rikoukiedar raised a brow. She shifted her gaze towards the young blonde warrior.

"Sailor Water, one of the body guards to the moon princess. It is nice to make acquaintances again." Rikoukiedar's tone was stiff and formal. Sailor Water gasp in surprise as she stared at the dragon warrior.

"Wait! We have met before?" Rikoukiedar floated into the air while she was busy typing away at her arm guard.

"Yes, when you were position on the moon. Now fire blaster!" The blonde hair warrior grunted as she and Sailor Wind dodged the attack. "Hmm… I need to calculate the speed and momentum." She continued to sent fire balls towards the girls.

"How do we defeat her? Fire is my weakness!" Sailor Water stated. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze. "It's much too warm here to unleash another bubble attack!" The blue hair warrior nodded.

"Right! I'll distracted her, you collect enough energy to fog the area!" Sailor Water's eyes widen.

"Distracted her? How? Wait! Wind!" Sailor Wind broke away from Water and bolted towards the dark hair teen. Rikoukiedar narrowed her gaze.

"Not so fast darling, Fire blaster!" Sailor Wind's eyes widen in horror as the fireball came zooming towards her. Sailor Water cried out the blue warrior's name. The ball of flame was a direct hit, as it consumed its target. Water's eyes widen in horror, while a smile appeared upon Rikoukiedar's face. Then the smile disappeared as another reading appeared upon her visor. A cursed escaped the dragon warrior.

The flames disrupt as the red knight stood in front of Sailor Wind.

"Damn lucky, I was able to find you guys in time." Salamloyn spin his axe around. Sailor Water came running over. "Now lets see how you like it! Fire slash!" The red knight waved his huge battle axe around.

Rikoukiedar tried to escaped, but the attack hit her. The dragon warrior cursed as her arm guards were fried.

"I didn't expect you to help them Salamloyn." Spoke the dragon warrior.

"Quick Sailor Wind! Use the staff!" Salamloyn hissed. The blue hair warrior nodded. She took out the small wand, which changed into the grand staff.

"Moon Healing Activation!" Rikoukiedar's eyes widen in surprise.

"No Wait! I have information that- Ahh!" All the dark energy left Rikoukiedar returning her back to Reika, who fell weakly to the ground.

Sergei growled in frustration as the warrior was return back to normal. "Damn you scouts! Until next time!" Sergei had summon his strange door and disappeared. Leaving the blue rainbow crystal behind. Soldier Fire kneeled down and picked up the gem. The other warriors came rushing over. Reika finally gain concessions. The young brunette cried out in surprise as she ran over to Ray. The dark hair teen groan as he heard her voice.

"Ray!" The group watched the couple embraced before disappearing into the shadows.

WwWwWwWwW

A soft sigh filled the air while purple eyes slowly open up. They flutter to gain focus to see who had awoken them.

"John?" came a curious tone. Those big blue orbs held worried and concern. A heavy sigh escape the other as Catherine was lifted in bridal style. "John, I'm so tired." Came a sigh. She nuzzled closer to the man relishing in his warm embrace.

"I know, I know my dear." The two walked inside the house dark, heading towards her bedroom. "You just rest."

WwWwWwWwW

Takao let out a sigh. Both she and Maxine decided to see Reika off. The young girl had decided to go to England. They heard the call for her flight. Takao let out a grunt as she turned away from the couple.

"I can't believe how long they are prolong this!" came a whine. "Don't they realize they can always skype?" Maxine couldn't help but smile at the childish behavior.

"I like it!" Takao perked up. "I think its sweet that he taking his time to say goodbye. It shows that he really cares." Spoke the blonde. Takao narrowed her eyes in suspicious. Maxine had a light pink blush across her cheeks. "Besides, I heard they were on a break while they were in different countries!" Maxine's smile had widen, while Takao's eyes grew.

"Wha! Maxine you wouldn't dare!" growled the blue hair teen.

"Heh! Why not, it won't be my fault if Ray falls for my charm!" Maxine dodge the swipe that Takao made at her. "Besides, maybe he goes for blonds!" giggled the girl as she ran down the hall with Takao chasing after her. Ray and Reika giggled at the two.


	21. Chapter 21

Sailor Takao Chapter 21

The moon was full and the wind carried a unusual warm breeze. A deep chuckled filled the air as a red nose and rosy cheek fellow gazing lovingly towards the moon.

"Oh Selene, how I wish you would give me another opportunity to see my precious Cathal." Came a whine. Sitting on the rooftop of the kinomiya dojo was the old man. The old man hugged himself while making kissing sounds. Then a figure appeared before him, with the moon outline their figure.

"You wish to meet Cathal?" came a smooth silvery voice. The old man narrowed his gaze as he stood up.

"Who are you!" came a growl. Then he was hit with a cold shrived as the person smiled down at them. "Why do I sense an evil arua?" The old man's eyes widen. Then they began to used their powers to summon the rainbow crystal. The old man winced in pain. He clenched his teeth.

"Now you'll return to your true form Jiji!" spoke the person. The old man slowly stood in stances as he reached for his sword. "Huh? Something is wrong?" The old man pulled out his sword which disrupt the process. "How did you fight- Ah!" The figure was sudden blasted away. "You blasted fool! Ice blizzard!" growled the figure. The old man panted. He didn't have enough strength to block the attack.

"No, I really think should you take it easy Cat." Spoke the dark hair teen. Inside the main house, Catherine, Johnny, Takao and Ray were having a little bit of a family meeting. "If you not well-" The dark hair teen narrowed his eyes. Ray shot Takao a look, who was surprised.

"Something's wrong!" Catherine stated as she took off running before anyone could protest. Dragoon took off towards the air and spotted the odd red head in the air. He was about to attack the figure until they disappeared from sight. A cry caught their attention, Catherine was the first to discover their grandfather. "Grandpa are you alright?" The young woman helped the old man up, but continued to clench onto his chest.

"Cat!" came a yell.

"Call for an ambulances!" shouted the young woman. Takao and Ray froze in spot as Johnny took out his cell phone and begin to dial on the numbers. Catherine still trying to coats the old man to talk to her.

WwWwWwW

In the office space, with a wall of monitors, Yuri appeared as he slammed his hand down onto the desk. Sergei flinch in surprise when the red head had appeared.

"Damn it!" a curse escaped the red head while the blond raised a brow.

"What happen?"

"Your next target is going to be hard one to get." Came a growl. Sergei gave the red head a puzzling a look before taking the slim file away from him.

"Ryuunosuke Kinomiya, is an ex military, kendo master and spiritual leader?" Sergei read the file. "Says here is he's ninety-five years old." Sergei looked up back at the red head.

"Feh! You're telling me this is an ninety year old man!" Yuri tossed down the picture which Sergei looked.

"No, he looks to be in his late sixties. Is this information correct?" Yuri nodded his head.

"Yes, this guy lives at a huge estate covered by trees that has a force field up." Came a growl. Sergei perked up to this piece of news. "It took me awhile to find a hole. This guy has huge amount of spiritual powers. We need to work together to get this one." Came a sigh heavy as Yuri fell into the office chair. Sergei continued to read the information.

"The name Kinomiya sounds familiar…." Spoke the blond as he stared off into the distances. Yuri peaked at the blond, who stood up and went over to the filing cabinet.

"What is it now?" wondered the red head.

"Yuri…" The blond paused in his search. "Not to bring up any old memories, but do you remember that little girl at the abbey?" Yuri went pink as he turned away.

"What about her?" came a grumbled.

"What was her last name?" Yuri wiggle his nose disinterested.

"Starlight, her family's company is fighting against the bosses." Yuri replied. His tone sounded odd to the blond as he continued to look through the cabinet. Then the blond pulled out a file. He gave it a quick skim. "Any perpendicular reason why?" The blond came over and dropped a old worn out file before him. Yuri raised a brow as he looked at it.

"We are in search of the seven shadow warriors correct?" Yuri nodded. "We were only given six targets." The red head perked up. "Look at the file." Yuri nervously picked up the file and began to read through it. The red head slammed the file down with such force, it made the blond wonder how the desk as still holding up. Then the red head took off to the human world, leaving the blond to wonder about the reaction the red head had.

WwWwWwW

Standing outside the temple grounds, were four teenagers. Both Takao and Ray had worried expressions on their faces.

"Your grandfather had an heart attack!" Maxine gasp in surprised. Kai had enough respect to look concern.

"How are you guys handling it?" wondered the dual hair teen.

"Well, Cat went to the hospital with grandfather last night, so we haven't heard any thing yet." Spoke the dark hair teen. Takao leaned against the wall with an odd look upon her faced. "Johnny stayed behind to give us updates, but since there was nothing new this morning." Maxine and Kai's expression drop. "It's kind of hard to focus on our studies!" Ray wore a weak smile.

"I can't stand this any more!" The group gasp in surprise with the sudden out burst. "Ray! We know the cause of this!" came a whine. "So why don't you just send stupid Hiwatari away!" came a growl. Ray looked shocked while Kai narrowed his gaze. Big fat tears appeared at the corner of the teen's eyes. She had hands balled up in fists. Her body began to tremble as she stood before two older teens. "Please…" came a whimper. Kai took a step forward before other two could do anything.

"I am sorry my presents is-"

A fancy black car came up and stops in front of the staircase. It caught the group's attention. The driver had hop out, but wasn't quick enough as the door swung open.

"Fine! If you want to date cheap floozies be my guest!" came a shriek. Catherine came stalk out of the car followed by her grandfather. Hiro was the last to crawl out of the car.

"Catherine, darling please don't be upset with me." Smiled the old man. The young woman went stomping up the stairs while Hiro tiredly waved off the driver. The group of teens came rushing over.

"Grandpa!" Before the old man could make his first step, Takao came flying over. She quickly attached herself to Ryuunosuke. "I was so worried!" came a whimper. Catherine paused in her movements, while Hiro looked at the two. Takao started wailing into the old man's chest.

"Takao, sweetie," Ryuunosuke wrapped his arms around his youngest grandchild. "Come, lets go to the house." The old man began to drag the young girl up the steps who refused to let go. At the top, Johnny had met up with group. Kai leaned over and whisper into Ray's ear.

"I'm guessing this has something do with dark kingdom?" Ray nodded his head, while Kai narrowed his gaze. "Does that mean?" Ray let out a heavy sigh.

Ryuunosuke panted slightly as he stared down at the young girl. Takao was sniffling into the thick clothing of his suite. The old man gave a pleading look towards his other grandchildren. Hiro just shook his head. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

"Takao…" Catherine kneeled down next to the young teen. "I think Grandpa would like to rest. He…" The young woman's brow began to twitch while she purse her lips. "He has a trying day." Ryuunosuke flinch as he heard every word being stressed upon. The blue hair teen let go of the old man, who looked nervously towards his female grandchildren.

"Cat…" came a soft whimper. Catherine turned her attention to Takao. "Why are you so upset with Grandpa?" Came a wonder. The young woman let out a heavy sigh. She shot the old man a glare, who took it a sign to disappeared inside with the rest of the men.

"Because it appears that Grandpa has clearly recovered from his fall." Catherine stated. Takao stared cutely at the young woman. "Now if you excuse me, I have something I need to check on." Catherine went beyond the house, leaving Takao alone with Maxine. Maxine poked at the other teen.

"It seems everything turned out alright!" smiled the blonde. Takao nodded her head.

"But it seems my grandpa might have a rainbow crystal." Maxine's eyes widen in surprise.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" wondered the blonde. Takao purse her lips as she began to think about it.

"I really don't know, I was hoping to discuss this with Ray, but…" Maxine nodded her head in understanding. She tilted her head in the direction of the main house.

"Kai is here…. He's been hanging around a lot more." Spoke the blonde. Takao narrowed her gaze in annoyances.

"Tell me about it! Its like Ray wants us to reveal our secret to that idiot!" came the grumble while Maxine giggled nervously.

WwWwWwWwW

Standing near the edge of the grounds, Catherine went over to the one of the huge oak trees. She looked up at it. It was old and weather looking. The tree's leaves were changing color.

"Is everything okay?" came a voice. Without even looking, Catherine knew who it was.

"Yeah, the trees seem to be holding up, what I don't understand is how- Ah!" Catherine went to touch the tree. The force of the shock she received sent her crashing Johnny. The red head caught her with ease. The young woman looked startled as worried slowly comb over her face.

"What was that?" wondered the red head. Catherine flexed her fingers while Johnny walked over. He hesitantly touched the tree. He had his whole hand on it and nothing. "Huh, I wonder if all the guarding trees are all like that. Cat? Are you alright?" Johnny went over to young woman's side. Her gaze hadn't changed. She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Its best to get Ray out here to check on the trees though I don't know if he is aware of the shielding." Johnny nodded his head before giving the huge tree a daunting look.

When the couple returned, they notice Ryuunosuke was getting dressed in a suit. Catherine narrowed her gaze.

"Grandpa?" spoke the young woman. Ryuunosuke sent a grin towards his granddaughter.

"Sorry darling, but this man got has a date within hour." Smiled the older man. Catherine let out a sigh. Hiro came over.

"There is no harm in him going out, is there?" wonder the young Kinomiya heir. Catherine took a deep breath before narrowing her gaze.

"No, he's not on any medication." Catherine spoke in a warning tone, which made both young men looked at each other in confusion. "And I got no issues for you to be dating other people…." Catherine was thinking about what she was going to say.

"Well, thank you for your blessing Catherine darling! And yes, I won't be bring any dates home either!" Ryuunosuke finished putting on his shoes before saying farewell to the older children. Catherine crossed her arms in annoyances.

"Something doesn't feel right." The three watched the old man skip along the path. "He hasn't dated anyone since Grandma has died." Catherine added in. Hiro and Johnny began to think about it. "I'll keep an eye on him." Catherine spoke up. Hiro nodded as the young woman disappeared inside.

"Cat?" Catherine paused in her footsteps. "Are you gonna be okay?" wondered the red head. Catherine couldn't help the smile that graced her features.

"Yes, I'll be fine! Don't worry! And get Ray to check on the trees!" Catherine added in as she ran up the stairs to change her clothes.

WwWwWwW

Kai entered his quiet apartment. The dual hair teen let out a heavy sigh. There was faint ringing sound, which the teen pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello…" Kai couldn't help but feel upset. He really wanted to be there for Ray and his family, but he couldn't help the history he had with the youngest Kinomiya. "Oh hey Ray… Yeah I know…" Kai took off his shoes and went to the bedroom to change out of his uniform. "I understand…" The dual hair teen began to unbutton his shirt. "You think? Well, what would she like?" The teen paused in his movements. "Something sweet and editable?" Kai couldn't keep the irritation in. "No, its fine. Yeah, I have something inside mind." The dual hair teen cast his gaze over to the kitchen. "Hey? Do you think she'll be upset if I pop over tonight? Don't know? Okay." With that, Kai snapped the phone shut before going over to the bookshelf. He looked through it until he came across and old tatter looking notebook. A small smile appeared upon his face. "If she doesn't like these, then I don't know what will work!" smiled the teen.

WwWwWwW

Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she sat in the tub. Her grandfather had a two dates, with women who could be his daughters, with how old he was. Catherine leaned against the side of the tub.

"Damn it, I wonder what has gotten into him? He's normal just flirts, now he's acting as though he is trying to prove something." Catherine wondered out loud. The young woman sat quietly, she could hear the old man working out in the dojo. "He's training again…" spoke the young woman as she let out a heavy sigh.

In the dojo, Ryuunosuke wore blue a keikogi with a matching hakama. He was practicing taking shots at a dummy. The old man paused in his movements before taking a deep breath. His normally dark eyes, flash sea green.

"Heh, I seen you have came back!" Spoke the old man. Yuri and Sergei appeared out of nowhere behind the old man.

"Well, with a welcoming like that? Who could have ignore it?" smiled Yuri. Sergei narrowed his gaze.

"Heh, you really think you going to get it?" wondered the old man. Yuri narrowed his gaze.

"Ice blast!"

"Wind blade!" The two attacks clash with each other.

The whole ground shook, causing Catherine to gasped in surprised. Then she narrowed her gaze.

"No! Not here!" The young woman quickly hoped out of the tub.

Takao was staring at the stars when the house shook. Her eyes widen in horror. She let out a squeal of surprise.

"Dragoon! What is going on!" yelled the girl. The dragon narrowed his gaze.

"It's the dark kingdom!" Dragoon reported. Takao's eyes widen.

"What! Here! Shit!" cursed the girl as she quickly darted out of the bedroom. She ran into Ray who was already transformed. "Ray?!" The teen gasp in horror as she quickly covered her mouth.

"There is no time Takao! Now!" ordered the teen as he took off down stairs. The blue hair teen was about to follow after, but paused when she notice Hiro's door opening.

"Hey? What's going on?" wondered the tired looking young man. "I finally get some shut eye in." spoke man.

"Uh… It's nothing you have to worry about Hiro! Go back to sleep! Ray and I have it covered!" Hiro stared in confusing at the teen as she disappeared down stairs. He shrugged it off before closing his door again.

"Dragoon? Could you?"

"Already head of you Takao! I have Hiro's room block from any unusual noises!" reported the dragon. Takao nodded her head in understanding. She took out her broach and whisper out the magical words.

WwWwWwW

Ryuunosuke came rolling out of the dojo. He groaned as he turned on his toes to face the two. Sergei and Yuri did not look pleased.

"You weren't kidding!" Sergei hissed as they stared at the old man. Ryuunosuke panted heavily as he looked at the two.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!" growled the old man.

"Grandpa!" Came a yell. Ryuunosuke couldn't help but turn to see who was calling him.

"Now!" Both Sergei and Yuri blasted the old man with dark energy. Ryuunosuke cried out in pain. He was lifted up into the air as dark energy swirl all around him.

"Grandpa No!" Catherine cried out. She staggered on her feet. She leaned against a tree for a support. She could feel it, the darkness coming to consume her. Just a couple feet from her was the old man. Ryuunosuke groan out in pain. "No! I can't!" she struggled. Her eye lids growing heavy. "I won't!" she yelled out. She clench onto the bark of the tree just as the crystal was leaving his body. Both Sergei and Yuri were about to gasp it until a flame arrow came and shot it down.

Sergei narrowed his gaze as he looked up. He spotted Soldier Fire standing on the arches in front of the temple.

"Damn you Soldier Fire!" curse the blonde.

"Jiji! Take care of that foolish fire warrior!" Yuri ordered. Ryuunosuke was on the ground clenching his chest. Dark energy surrounded him, once it disbursed, an odd looking dragon warrior stood in his place. His dark hair was pull back into a low pony tail, while his spikes were small and barely noticable. His skin wasn't pale or black looking like the others. For a moment, Soldier Fire was almost sure the man before him was human. He had a peach skin, had few white scars that were noticeable especially one across his eye. Upon his face he wore a cocky smile. He took a few steps and picked up the crystal. Yuri and Sergei both got into pose as they stood before the stranger. He looked at it.

"Jiji!" Yuri snapped. The young man turned his attention towards the two. "I command you to give me that gem!" came hiss. If it was possible, the smile had even widen.

"Oh… You command me?" came teasing tone. In a flash, the crystal had disappeared into the man's sleeve. "I don't think so." Soldier Fire took a step forward, but stop in tracks. The young man and pull out his two katanas. "I don't trust you either boy." Warn the man. A deep rich chuckled escaped the man as watch both groups. "Who should I give this gem too, hmm?" All three warriors narrowed their gaze onto the strange looking dragon.

"Grandpa…" The smile had disappeared. The man felt someone tugging at the end of his kimono. "Please, Jiji san…" came a panted. Standing behind him was Catherine, who struggled to climb onto her feet. Her breath was short and struggling. Her skin was pale and covered in sweat. The strange man tilted his head towards Catherine.

"Oh my! Look at what we have here? Another one who joined the group! And this one looks like they are about to croak!" came a chuckled. "Lets put you out of your misery darling." The strange man turned around so fast, others barely had any time to react.

The sound of metal clashing against each other rang through the area. Catherine leaned against the black scythe. She panted as she glared up at the man.

"You… Listen… here! You lazy piece of-" Catherine's eyes rolled in back as she fell forward. The black scythe had disappeared as well. Jiji had caught her with ease.

"Heh, oh darling, don't you realize I was just kidding?" came a chuckle. He lifted her onto his shoulder, before blocking the triton. "Now buddy, is this something you want to do?" Sergei narrowed his gaze before he backed away. "That's right, now tell your idiotic boss, I will never work for the dark kingdom." Sergei cast Yuri a look. The red head had a look of relief and irritation across his face.

"Lets go!" Sergei grunt as he followed after the red head into dark portal.

"Hey in the name of- eh?" Sailor Wind and Soldier Lighting appeared on the scene as the two had left. Jiji switch Catherine into bridal style as he put his two swords away. "Umm… what is going on?" wondered the blue hair warrior. The strange man let out a heavy as he gentle nuzzle young woman within his arms. The strange man walked over to a tree and leaped up into it with ease. Something dropped from them and landed at the base of the tree. The strange man cradle the young woman within his arms, gentle caress her face while a sweet gentle melody filled the air. Sailor Wind slowly approached the tree. "Is that?"

"That my dear, is the star locket. It was given to the prince of earth thousand years ago." Spoke the strange man. "And who are you my dear?" wondered the man. Sailor Wind looked confused before a smile appeared upon her face.

"I am Sailor Wind!" She spoke cheerfully. "Who are you?" A smile appeared upon the man's face.

"I am Jiji Kinomiya." Both Lighting and Wind's eyes widen, while Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. "I am one last member of the shikiyo gang." His eyes glowed in the dark as he stared at the young warriors before him.

"Wait! You're a Kinomiya!" Sailor Wind stared in awe. "How come you don't look like the others?" wondered the blue hair warrior.

"Hmm? You mean like this?" A gasp of surprised escaped Sailor Wind, while the others narrowed their gaze. Jiji's peach skin had change to scale sea green. Dragoon came floating over.

"I know you…" spoke the dragon as the dragon warrior looked at the small serpent.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You always had a thing for your leader!" smiled Dragoon.

"Ah! You must be infamous commanding chief Kazeru. I have say, I am little disappointed sir." Spoke the strange man.

"Chief Kazeru?" Dragoon wondered as he looked to be lost in thought.

"Yes, Kazeru Dragoon. You were the original leader of Shikoiyo until you allow that young thing to take your place." Smiled the man. The three gasp in surprised. "Though, I believe there was quiet the improvement." A lecherous grin appeared upon the man's face.

"How come you're not attacking us?" wondered Soldier Fire as he walked over towards the tree. Jiji looked down at the phoenix warrior.

"That's because there was nothing that the dark kingdom could bribe with me." Spoke the dragon warrior. "You see… I was in love." Spoke the man.

"Really? So you didn't sleep with your leader?" wonder Dragoon.

"Heh, are you kidding? With the princess, fire warrior, and those other two princes? What chance did I have?" wondered the man. "I was nothing but a regular soldier. That's why I settle." Smiled the man.

"I married some human girl, and taught my offspring fighting techniques of the moon." smiled Jiji.

"Well, its prove usingful. Jiji, I would like to introduce you to your great grandchildren." Dragoon informed. "First, this young woman is one of them!" Jiji's eyes widen in surprise.

"Serious?" Dragoon nodded. "Oh how cruel faith is." Smiled the man as he brought the girl closer. He careful placed the gem within her grasp. "Then I entrusted the gem into this young woman's hold." He leaped down from the tree and looked down at the short blue hair warrior, he smiled warmly at the young girl. "You are very pretty little one." Sailor Wind blushed at the commented. Soldier Lighting took the young woman from Jiji. "Right, so your going to be healing me?" Sailor Wind nodded. Then the strange warrior looked relaxed. "Then heal away!" Sailor Wind took out her spector and yelled out the healing spell. The strange warrior had then return back to Ryuunosuke. Sailor Wind was able to catch the man.

"Umm… do you guys need help?" wonder Soldier Fire. The two shook their head. "Okay… I guess I will be off." Soldier took off, leaving Sailor Wind to wonder about the interaction.

WwWwW

The family was sitting on the balcony until a familiar yell could be heard. Catherine was leaning against the support beam while Ryuunosuke kept filling her tea.

"Grandpa! You need to do that!" came a whine.

"I know, but I want to!" Takao giggled as she asked for more tea.

"Now Takao, I want you to be nice!" The blue hair teen perked up. Ray came around the corner of the house. Kai poke out from the behind the dark hair teen. Takao narrowed her gaze into a glare, but then let out a heavy sigh. "Good. Kai?" The dual hair teen nervously came over. He held an old worn book within his grasp.

"What's that?" The dual hair teen nervously grip at the book as he began to stutter.

"Hey, is that a cook book?" Catherine decided to supplied. Kai nodded his head as he handed the book over to the young woman. She began to flip through the pages. "Oh nice, there is a recipe for different type of cake cupcakes. Do you want us to make this?" Kai nodded his head. Takao curiously came over and looked at the book. Then she shifted her gaze over to Kai, who still couldn't complete a single word.

"Now wasn't that nice of Kai, to share one of his family's recipes?" Kai nodded his head while Takao's gaze had soften. She then stood up and hugged the dual hair teen. His face quickly turns red.

"Thank you… Kai…" she spoke softly. The rest of the family smiled. "Now lets try the recipe!" cheered the young girl.

"But we need to make sure we have all the ingredients."  
"Can't we go to the store?"

"Takao! Don't you realize how late it is?!" came a hissed. The young teen began to whine.


	22. Chapter 22

Sailor Takao Chapter 22.3 The Captain of the Shikiyo gang

The air was humid and heavy, as the sounds of cries had filled the air. Takao nervously stood on the sidelines. The sounds of the teenager yelled and cheered.

"Dude… they are really getting into this." Takao flinched as she stood trembling. "You need to relax." Standing beside the blue hair teen was her older brother Ray. It was competition/testing day at the Mugen Academy. The dark hair teen was dress in his school uniform while Takao was wearing her kendo uniform.

"But Ray! You never told me your school had a kendo club! They are going to cream!" came a whine.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Didn't Grandpa give you training on the protocols?" The blue hair teen nodded. "And you got that extra training from Catherine as well right?" The blue hair teen nodded again. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Grandpa knows what he is doing and Catherine is one heck of an opponent. Don't feel bad because you couldn't get a hit on her all week. You do remember when she first came back right?" Takao's eyes widen in realization.

"Yes! I had two masters training me!" the young teen suddenly found her confidents. Ray smiled as he patted her on the back.

"Hey there!" The blue hair teen perked up as she spotted Maxine jogging towards her with Catherine and Johnny. Her blonde hair was wet, and she had on a school gym clothes on. "Oh yay! I am so glad I was able to make here in time!" Takao's eyes widen.

"Me too! I'm sorry I never got to see you race." Came a sigh. Maxine shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think I did that great." Giggled the blonde.

"Feh, Yeah right! She blew the competition out of the water!" smiled Catherine.

"You're most definitely a shoe in for one of their scholarships." Johnny added in. The blonde blushed under all the complements.

"Where is your dad?" wonder Takao.

"Oh! He had to go back to the shop, but he recorded my race! So we can watch later on!" Smiled the blonde. Takao looked relief at that notice. Then their junior high's name was called on the speaker. "Crap! I'm up! Wish me luck!" The blue hair teen quickly grabbed her gear and walked over to where they were going to have the testing done.

"Sure, but I am positive you don't need it!" Maxine yelled.

"Right! Should we go find our seats?" wondered the dark hair teen. "I'm sure Kai is getting tired of saving them." Smiled the teen. Maxine nodded.

"I'm going to stay here." Catherine offered. Johnny shot her a look before leaning over.

"Are you feeling okay?" Catherine nodded.

"I just want to be here once Takao finish her match, yeah?" The tall red head nodded his head.

"Alright, well, I'm sure you'll find us!" Johnny chuckled nervously as he got dragged away by the short blonde.

The group walked over to the stands. Where the dual hair teen was revealed to see them come over. Most of the students had left the teen alone since he just sat there glaring at anybody who came over.

"Geeze! What took you guys so long!" came a growl. Ray waved his hand.

"Oh, she's just nervous." Ray and Maxine all sat down while Johnny at the tiny space that was supposed his spot.

"You know what, I think I'll go wait with Catherine." Chuckled the red head. Kai narrowed his gaze, while Maxine looked up in surprise.

"No! Come sit with us!" The blonde smiled as she pulled the tall red head down. "I'll sit on Ray's lap, if he doesn't mind!" came a giggle. Ray chuckled nervously while Kai nudge him.

"Uh… No I don't m-mind…" The dark hair teen gulp nervously as the blonde sat on him. The three males suddenly all felt uncomfortable as the blonde cheered and began to bounce in the dark hair teen's lap. While a figure at the door had pushed up their glasses, watching the competition take place.

Catherine smiled nervously as she stood beside the kendo club of Mugen Academy. She was able to find a particular tall male student.

"Heh, nervous?" came the deep voice. Catherine perked up to the student, before nodding her head. "So who are you cheering for?"

"Uh… the short one." Catherine smiled nervously as she had pointed Takao. Takao was the shortest person in the line up.

"Uh… I see, hmm.. her height might be an issue." Commented the student. Catherin drop her head.

"Heh, are you the captain of the team?" wondered the young woman. An odd smile had appeared on the student's face.

"Yeah… I think we need to move." The referees kept on saying there were too many near the area. Catherine's expression had drop. "But I know how we can get access to one of the balconies for a better view." Spoke the student. Catherine perk up with glean.

"Really! That would be awesome!"

"Good, now just follow me." Catherine smiled as she followed the strange student willingly.

WwWwW

Yuri was reading through reports as Sergei had entered in the office space. He was surprised to see lamp into the cramp space.

"What are you doing?" asked the blonde as he came over. "The boss told us, that Boris had taken out the captain of the shikiyo."

"I know." Yuri held the red gem within his grasp, which arise a startling gasp from the blond.

"How did you get your hands on that! I thought the boss had them under lock and key!"  
"He does, but there are few creatures here that owe me a favors," spoke the red head. Sergei narrowed his gaze.

"Come on, you can't honesty believe that Catherine Starlight is the captain of Shikiyo." Sergei then tried to reason with the red head.

WwWwW

Catherine looked around at the hallway they were walking down. She couldn't see the excitement of the other students anyway.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Catherine looked around nervously.

"Oh yes! The walls are sound proof because we have classes going on." Spoke the student. Then he open a random door. "Here we are." Catherine noticed how darkness as she caution entered the space. Catherine bit her lower lip then gasp when the student closed the door. "Don't worry, I just need to turn on the lights." Catherine was starting to curse herself for not joining the others. Then the lights turn on. She wince at the sudden brightness, she looked around and notice it was a box room. She went over to the curtains and peak through. A gasp of excitement escaped her.

"Oh wow! You weren't kidding! You can most definitely see all the matches here!" Catherine was in awe at the view.

WwWwW

"I do, over some random priest, that turn into a boxer. Heh, its just idiotic!" Yuri toss the report back onto the desk. Sergei's brow twitch nervously as he looked at the red head. "She is a master sword mans and craves for excitement. All this housewife crap is just throw us off." Yuri narrowed his gaze over the other report that was given to him.

"Fine, do whatever you want, but I am still going to need your help on trying to find away to get the other rainbow crystals back." Yuri nodded his head before taking off, leaving the blond to wonder. He looked over at the two reports the red head was reading. "What a fool, he still clings onto the past."

WwWwW

"Yeah… Do you see your cousin?" came a wonder. Catherine wiggled her hips in excitement.

"Yeah! Can we pull these open?" She wondered.

"Yeah, but we'll have to turn off the lights since I am not allow to have anyone up here." Catherine's eyes widen in realization, before her cheeks were dust pink.

"I see…"

WwWwW

"Why haven't you caught her yet?" Sergei entered the dark forest to notice Yuri was still holding the strange red gem. "Or did you try and your plan failed?" came a sneer.

"No… I'm waiting for the prefect opportunity." Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the gem as it glimmer in the faint light of the dark forest. "And I have it all worked out."

WwWwW

"So tell me…" Catherine looked up at the tall student. She gasped in surprised as he reached behind her to look through the curtains. "What would you do if your cousin pass the test?" wonder the young man. Catherine smiled softly as she realized her mistake. She moved herself so he could watch the match too.

"I don't know, celebrate I guess. She's been kind of stress lately, and I think a good party where she can go wild would be good for her." The student turned to look at her.

"Really, a party you say?" Catherine suddenly felt like it was a bad idea. "Don't you think that's trying to much? Where is your aunt or uncle?" wondered the student. Catherine dropped her gaze.

"Oh… My aunt has pass and her father is gone traveling." Catherine didn't know why she was being so honest with this stranger.

"I see… that must be hard on her."

"I guess, I know she craves for female company since her only has two brothers and our grandfather." Then her felt him tilt her chin upward where he gentle ran his thumb along her lower lip. She looked up into his surprisingly pale blue eyes.

"Oh the poor dear…" Catherine could feel her breath catching as she stared into those pale orbs. "That is very kind of you." He was close to her, much closer than what should be proper. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softly. She nodded her head. He held his hand on her back. He lowered his head, so it was right next to hers. "How could you fall for such an obvious trap?" Catherine's eyes soon dull as she fell onto her kneels. The student narrowed his gaze into a glare as he looked down at her. Within his grasp held two red gemstones; one glitter brighter than the other one. He crushed the dull one within his grasp. Then her focus had return before a scream of pain escaped her as dark energy surrounded her body.

WwWwW

"And the winner is Kinomiya Takao!" shouted the announcer as the group had cheered. The sound of glass shatter had caught everyone's attention followed by a ferocious roar. A figure came flying from one of the box offices and crash in the area. Then the sounds of screams filled the area as Takao looked at the figure. She slowly approached the figure. There was a groan of pain before they sat up. Her eyes widen in realization when she notice they weren't looking at her. When she looked behind her, she was filled with fear. In the air, was a familiar figure was changing form. There was a continuous roar that shook place while a certain few people had stay behind.

It was a dragon, and a huge one. It screamed and yelled for bolt downward. The impact of the crash had caused both Takao and Yuri rise into the air. Yuri the first to react as he summon his sword and shield. Takao went crashing into the blenchers. She couldn't bring herself to move as she looked onto the monster before her. She didn't understand why this mere creature was so paralyzing for her. Especially watching the red head throw ice attacks at it. It all felt familiar too her. The words that escaped her weren't the ones had expect to say.

Catherine… Don't…

The pale red head was distracted as he was smacked away by the huge creature. The other sailor guardians had appeared along with Salamlyon. Every one of them had sent their attacks towards the creature. The monster had waved it's tail null the attacks. Soldier Fire was sending blast of fire arrows, while Soldier Lighting was trying to get close enough to blast it with his lighting attacking. Sailor Water's bubbles were only irritating the creature.

The dragon whipped its body around to dodge the strikes of Salamlyon and Yuri. The monster was intelligences, and it knew how to counter each of their attacks. Its long slender body continued to whip around before it sunk down. The female warrior had blocked both the battle axe and the sword.

"What the hell happen?" wonder Salamlyon.

"How the hell should I know! She's supposed be under my control but is not!" came a growl. The two gasp in surprise as she melting theirs weapons to her body.

"Prefect! Sold metal." Came a hiss. She was able to jerk both weapons from their owners, and lunched them towards the two young men. Soldier Lighting let out a yelp of surprised while Soldier Fire yelled out in pain. Then she was able to dart towards the young blonde and knocked her out with a swift kick to the head. Then she was quickly met with a punch. She shifted her body to the side and used the punched to lifted herself higher into the air. When she spin herself around and landed a kick onto the armor knight. There was a gasp of pain that escaped the knight, which she took pride in. A shard of ice, which sent her spinning off the red knight, hit her.

She landed on her all fours as she narrowed her gaze onto the suspects. The pale red head was running towards with his sword in hand while the other one was still recovering. Then she spotted one still not moving. She started off slowly before she bolted pass the two. Then she was about to be intercepted by the dark hair one. He came at her with a lighting punch. It was going to hurt, but she could narrowly miss the attack. She still got some backlash before she kicked the young man down. Then she pulled her black scythe to block all the fire arrows aim at her. She knew the phoenix were great at their aim, but this one need to work on his speed. She able to grabbed one of the arrows and lunched it back at the unsuspected soldier. Then she heard some one yelling out a name. She was moving too fast to register the name, before a bright light had caught her attention. She leaped up and out of the way. Then turn to watch the attack destroy bunch of blenchers.

"How are you able to dodge that!" came a yell. She refocus her attention one onto the figure before her. It was one she hasn't seen on the moon, earth, or mars. The outfit was similar one to mercury's starting out warriors. She exam the figure before her and notice they were borrowing power. A half smirk appeared upon her features.

"Uh… so that's why I can't sense him." She spoke. "He is lending you his power. I wonder why he would do that." The figure before her had widen their eyes in surprised. Then someone had came behind her and grabbed her arms back.

"Come on! Try it again!" came a yell. She smiled at the red knight. She leaned over and licked the side of their helmet with her long tongue.

"Oh, do you honest think you can hold me in one place?" came a curious tone. "There are much better things we can do alone." Then she tighten her stomach and lifted her legs up. Then to her surprise, her one leg was frozen in place. She looked down at it in surprise. "Oh… so you finally learn how to control that did you?" she taunted. "I wonder what is at the end of this tunnel of light?" she purred.

"No!" Then the strange figure came running up to her tell. "Why are you doing this!" they pleaded. She looked down at them curious.

"Because… the darkness in my heart was too much for me to contain any longer, so when the slightly nudge came, I took it. Heh, that idiotic queen doesn't understand the curse. You won't die and I wont die if either one of us are alive, but if both of us die." The smile on the warrior's had widen. "I am tired of being a weapon for the white moon. It seem he realizes that, but I wonder how she feels about it."

"Sailor Wind!" came a grunt.

"Who is she!" came a growl.

"Heh… she is the Queen of the Moon." Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze before she yelled out her spell again. "Oh yes, the moon healing activation… how much darkness will you take away?" Then she was consumed by the bright lighting.

Salamlyon panted heavily as he held the young woman within his arms. Yuri panted trying to catch his own breath. He looked at the red gem within his hand. He clenched it tightly within his grasp in annoyances.

"You win this round, Sailor guardians." Then he disappeared from sight.

"We win? You fucker! You got you're ass kick just like the rest of us!" came a shout. There then was some grumbling to follow after. Salamlyon arched a brow before groan caught his attention. He gasps before looking down. Bright purple eyes stared up at him.

"Hey…" He smiled in relief. Then they began to teary up before quiet sobbing followed. "It's okay…" The red knight had retransform back to normal, not really caring who saw. "See! There is no harm done." Then person turned around in his lap and continued on to cry. "Oh Cat…" He gentle pat her head.

WwWwW

Sergei was reading a book when he heard the door. He perked up as he watched the usually fiery red head walk through the door looking somber. He arched a brow when he noticed the state the red head was in.

"Here is the crystal… just tell the boss, I was goofing off in the human world." Then Yuri disappeared into the forest of darkness, while Sergei poked at the gem. Then he shifted his gaze back to where the red head had disappeared.

"What happen?" The blonde was curious what had caused the change inside his once noble leader, but at the moment the blond didn't care enough to bother the red head. He was more concerned with their future. The blond knew his time on this planet wasn't going to last long.

WwWwW

Takao stood outside the Mugen Academy, watching the sun set over the ocean. In her hand she held the deep blue crystal gem. The rest of the test was cancelled due to the strange and sudden attack. That mere fact didn't bother her. What bugged her was that she knew who was Salamlyon and soldier Metal. A soft chuckle escaped her as she thoughts of the battle went through her mind. Now how could she forget about Soldier Fire. Those soft maroon eyes, with that brilliant two tone red hair. The one person whom she had a crush on this entire time was none other than Hiwatari Kai. The cold and straight to the point young man was her mysterious knight. Someone who she was bitter with.


	23. Chapter 23

Sailor Takao Chapter 23.2 Collecting the rest of the crystals

The sun began to set, but the there was no warm as it felt empty. A blue hair teen slowly climbed up the steps towards her home. The teen paused in her movements as she looked up the rest of the way. She couldn't see the figure but could hear them or the action they were doing. The scraping sound of the straw broom against the stone tile pathway. It stroke echo into her mind. She bit her lower lip nervously before she climbed the rest of the way. Then her to surprised, it wasn't the person who she thought it was. Her eyes widen as she stared at the person. They looked up in mild surprised.

"Uh… Hi." Came a quiet replied. "Ray went inside and-"

"Why are you here?" she decided the asked the dual hair teen. Kai, still wearing his high school uniform raised his gaze towards the young girl.

"I thought we could talk." He stated. Takao dropped her gaze. "Then we can-"

"Hey Kai! Catherine wants to know if you want- Oh welcome home Takao!" Ray had popped his head out of from the second floor. The young girl looked up at the dark hair teen. He wore his usual smile upon his face. "You should come in! Catherine is on a baking fenzy!" chirped the teen. He ducked his head back into and closed the window. Kai rubbed the back of his head nervously before he offered the young girl a smile, whom just stared at him.

"I guess we should go in?" The dual hair teen didn't wait for an answer. He just took off towards the house. Takao slowly followed after.

In kitchen the area, Ray chow down on mini strawberry short cakes. Johnny was sipping tea while Hiro was trying decided what to eat out of the different sweets. Kai grabbed a chocolate cupcake. Catherine was busy making something else. Takao stood at the doorway. Ryuunosuke came in from the garden, with a tray of teapot and cup. He set them on the counter.

"My girl, you need to settle down. Anymore sweets, I think we need to start running around the grounds." Smiled the old man. Catherine paused in her mixing before putting the bowl down.

"I can't…" She muttered softly. Takao perked up. "I can't stop!" she nearly scream. She slammed her hands down onto the counter. Causing everyone to look up. The old man looked surprised, but then soft smile grace his features.

"That's okay, I am sure the children can take some to the school." He rubbed her lower back as she went to pour the mixture into cupcake tins. She was about to put the two dozen in until she spotted Takao. Her eyes widen.

"Oh! Welcome home Takao!" The young woman threw on a smile even though her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Uh, your cookies are on the coffee table." Takao shifted her gaze onto the living room. Her eyes widen at the all the bake goods. Catherine quickly put the two trays into oven and turned on the electric kettle. "I'll go make you some tea!" she perked up. Takao dropped her bag before she walked over towards the young woman.

"Why?" Takao simplify asked. Catherine paused in her movements. She was about to grab Takao's favorite tea.

"Because you need tea to wash down your cookies." Catherine state like it was the most obvious thing in the world before she reached and grabbed the container. Then she went to on getting Takao's favorite tea set ready. Takao's posture had stiffen like a cat as her hands clenched into balls of fist.

"I asked WHY!" she yelled. The men in the room stop what they were doing and stared at the two. Catherine turned around. She narrowed her gaze onto the young girl before.

"I said because." She spoke in a stern calm voice. Takao narrowed her gaze into a glare.

"Well, your because isn't good enough for me!" came a hiss. Catherine bit her bottom lip. Her fingers had tighten around the ceramic mug. The young woman took a deep breath before she slammed down the cup. It smashed onto the counter top.

"Takao…" Catherine's frame began to tremble.

"You know what! I think I should go finish up the front yard!" Ryuunosuke reported. "And I have my research to do in the study!" The two older Kinomiya men left. Ray's brow twitched in annoyances.

"There are other lives than just your own at strake here."

"Oh yeah! Like whose? Because Grandpa is damn reincarnated dragon warrior and Hiro knows how to defend himself!" came a snarled. " Stop hiding!" Catherine's eyes widen. "I am so tired of the secrets!" Takao tried to control her volume. "Our lives are screw up enough as it is! The secrets just make things worse!"

"You want the truth!" Catherine took a step forward. Takao nodded her head. "I've fighting this battle since I was child!" Takao's gaze slowly soften. "Where I was force into my powers because I killed own mother! Now I am being force to fight against my best friend because he is trapped in the god forsake place! I kept it secret because its not just the people who live here, but the people who are in the dark kingdom!" Takao was shock. "My job is search for the silver millennium crystal after I nearly got the team Majestic kill trying to get the moon specter." Johnny stood up and walked over towards the two. "My job awaken the sacred knights who are destined to protect the moon princess's innocent due to some thousand year old CURSE!" Catherine took a in a trembling breath. "Since fucking birth, my life hasn't been normal! So sorry for trying to keep some normality around here because I don't want to discuss any up coming battles!" Johnny kept a firm yet gentle hold on Catherine's hand. He had made her release the broken mug. He picked out the shards of the ceramic.

"Let go." She hissed.

"No." He stated. He then dragged her over to the sink and washed away any tiny shards. Takao had dropped her gaze as she bumped her forehead against Catherine's trembling form. The young woman was crying into the tea towel quietly. That one couldn't be sure if she was crying.

"Do you know who the moon princess is?" wondered the young girl. The guys in the room all looked up. Catherine nodded her head. Takao took a deep breath before she clenched onto the young woman. "Please tell me who it is!" Takao's voice began to break.

"I'm sorry I can't." Catherine sniffled out. Takao just wrapped her arms around the young woman.

"Then why? Why not tell me so I can help! I hate when all these bad things happen to you!" Catherine took a deep breath.

"Heh, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." There was a bitter tone in the young woman's tone. Ray came over to the first aid kit. Johnny had thanked him as he went to work on patching up the young woman's hand.

Takao looked up at Catherine, who looked worn and tired. She easily allowed Johnny take a hold of her hand and into her personal space. Takao had wondered what other things the two had experiences before coming here.

"I'm sorry..." Takao had pushed herself away from the couple before darting upstairs. Catherine was about to go after, but with a sharp tug from red head. She stopped.

"How long have you known?" Johnny wondered as he held the injury hand close to his chest.

"Since the crystal was remove from my body." Catherine replied softly. He hesitantly brought her hand to his lips. Then he nuzzled her hand.

"So what are you?" Kai continued to eat his chocolate cupcake. The group turned to the dual hair teen. "What? I mean, how the hell are you not sobbing mess?" The rest of the family looked around at all the bake goods around the house. "You're telling me whenever you get upset, you bake?" Johnny rolled his eyes as he went over to the fridge.

"Yes!" He pulled out a bunch of vegetables. "Believe me, if I didn't do this Soldier thing, I'll probably be fat." Catherine then began to nuzzle Johnny's back as a source of comforted.

"Well, I'm cool as long as you make me chocolate cupcakes." The oven went off. The young woman went to grabbed oven mitts and took out the freshly bake mini cakes.

~W~

In the darkest reaches of the forest of darkness, Sergei looked over the rainbow crystals they had in their possession. They glimmer and sparkle in the faint light that was provided by the forever lasting full moon in the forest of darkness. The blond had wonder how they could recover the rest of the crystals since they only had five in their possession. They need the last three. Holding the crystals in hand, he walked further into the forest of darkness. He was able to find Yuri who looked to be napping on a huge dead willow tree.

"Wake up!" came a growl. Pale blue eyes filter open through the thick red lashes.

"What do you want?" came a bored tone.

"We have work to do." Serge stated.

"Yeah? Well count me out of it!" Serge narrowed his gaze onto the pale red head. "I wish not to participate in your mission." Came a whiney tone. Serge growled under his breath.

"It doesn't matter what you wish." Yuri perked up. "Your soul belongs to the dark kingdom." Serge declared. Yuri narrowed his gaze into a glare as he turn to face the blond, who smiled. "What's wrong? Did I hit a cord?" He taunted. "With that look you're giving me, one must wonder if that is the case." Yuri growled.

"Reveal your plan now if you wish to leave here ALIVE!" Serge only smirked.

"Good, I am glad I finally have your attention." Yuri's brow twitched in annoyance. "I wish to lure Sailor Wind into a trap." Yuri tilt his head in curious.

"Alright, how do you plan on doing that?" The smirk on Serge's face had widen.

"By dangling some bait of course. Who is the one person that catches Sailor Wind's attention hmm?" Yuri narrowed his gaze.

"You got to be kidding me? You think she's that stupid?" Sergei shrugged his shoulders.

"Which why I required your assistances in this." Yuri leaped off the branch he was on.

"Fine, but you need to distract the real thing in order for me to have any head way in this mess." Serge nodded his head.

"Of course as we speak, I have one of my servants out there trailing the young man." Yuri arched a brow. He was beginning to wonder how much did the blond knew.

"Just be ready with the disguise." Serge informed. Yuri rolled his eyes as he watched the blond take his leave. He also noticed the blond had left the rainbow crystals behind.

"Feh! Fucking idiot! How dare he leaves this stupid things behind!" Yuri walked over towards them. He picked up them and stared at them. His gaze had soften. Since awaking for the second time, the red head wonder about his dreams. Seeing the moon princess, and the memories that were revealed to him after the grabbing the retreating the last rainbow crystal. He knew what side he was on, but he wonder how long he could pretend. Letting out a heavy sigh, he carried the crystals back through the portal that lead to craze human world.

~W~

At school, Takao noticed Hilary and Masaru hanging together at lunch. The blue hair teen about to yell for them then she took note of things around them. The two of them were exchanging food and sitting awful close together. The teen smiled as she came over.

"Well, don't you two look cute together!" Takao let out a wolf whistle. "So are you two going out now?" she decided to be nosey. Masaru's cheeks turn pink while Hilary avoid the two's gaze.

"Heh… does it look that way?" Masaru sounded surprised as he let out awkward chuckled. Hilary turn around to glare at the blue hair teen.

"NO! Masaru and I are not together!" Hilary hissed. Then the brunette sweat drop at her sudden tone. "Er… we aren't dating, we are just friends!" she quickly supplied. A look of horror struck the blench blond.

"F-friends?" he murmured quietly. Takao and Hilary stared at the athletic. "Uh… I just remember I had to meet up with the guys for a basketball meeting!" The blond stated before taking off. Takao let out a heavy sigh.

"Just friends eh?" Takao sounded annoyed while Hilary shot a glare at the blue hair teen.

"Takao!" The blue hair teen shifted her gaze towards the brunette who blushed. "Look… I'm just not ready to admitted it okay?" Takao nodded her head in understanding. "I know Masaru is smart and athletic, but there is just something missing okay?" Then an idea stuck the blue hair teen. She was going to set up the two, but she had to figure a way how. She took out her cell phone and was about to send text, but there was message waiting for her. Takao uneasily went to her messages and noticed whom it was from. Her expression had dropped; she pushed herself away from the bench. "Takao?" The blue hair teen perked. "Is everything okay?" The usually fake smile appeared upon the teen's face.

"Yes! Yes it is Hilary!" The brunette nodded as she watched the teen walked away.

~W~

In a classroom, Takao waited for Masaru to show up. The teen began to run her nails along the desktop causing a clicking sound. She arched a brow before raising her hand to her view. It looked like she needed to clip her nails once again. She wondered why the sudden growth.

"You know…" Takao perked up. Her whole body had began to stiffen as she recognize the voice. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings." Came deep voice. The blue hair teen gasp in surprised at the dual hair teen, who was hanging out in the open window. Takao had leaped out of chair in surprised as she stared at the teen.

"H-h-how did you get there?" she wondered dumbly. Kai arch a brow in question.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She nodded her head while Kai narrowed his gaze and clenched his hand into a fist. "I'm a super hero!" he hissed out in annoyances. "Now move over." He climbed further into the room until he was fully inside. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the dual hair teen.

"Why are you here!" she demanded. Kai raised his gaze towards the blue hair teen.

"We need to talk." He simply stated. He narrowed his gaze onto the blue hair teen. The male uniform hide her figure well, at first glance one would think she was a boy. Especially with that scratchy voice of hers, and what made matters worse is that she stood like a guy as well. Arms cross over her chest, with a fix glare upon her face. He slowly approached her with his hand reached out. Takao arch a brow in question. Then her eyes widen in awe when he put his hand onto her shoulder. Her breath had quicken as he got closer. He leaned forward. Then her eyes widen in surprise when he gentle press his lips against hers.

Kai noticed her lips were chap and dry like she was spending too much time outside. But he noticed the feeling of desire was still there. The feeling of wanting to close to the person. Kai had no idea what had convinces him kissing the blue hair teen was the right thing to do nor was he excepting be to punched. He was suddenly ripped away from the short teen and received a punch in the gut. He winced before kneeling over.

"Who hell do you think you are!" came a growl. Takao was in shock. She gentle raised her hand to her lips. "Just because you control who goes to your school gives you the right to force yourself onto students!" Kai groan in pain as he slowly raised his gaze. Then he was suddenly force to his feet. It was the basketball kid. One who was initial attack that introduced the two together.

"Masaru!" Takao finally spoke up. The taller blond shifted his gaze towards the blue hair teen. "Put him down!" the teen demanded. Masaru appeared to be having some sort of internal conflict. He put dual hair teen down. "Masaru what are you doing here?" wondered the teen. Masaru gave the short teen an odd look.

"Me? You asked me to meet you in the classroom, if I known you were being attacked, I would have came sooner." He growled as he shot dual hair teen a nasty glare. Kai arch a brow towards the teen. Now Kai wasn't short by any means, but the kid definitely had height.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I forgot." Takao smiled before giggling awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Kai was about to go over to the blue hair teen's side, but Masaru stood between the two of them. "Hey! I think you should leave buddy." Masaru continued to glare at the blond. Kai looked lost for words before he shift his gaze towards Takao.

"Tell him!" Takao's eyes widen in surprise and in horror. She began to shake her head. "Takao!" Kai tried to plead with the girl.

"Like I said before, I think you should leave buddy!" Kai frown his brows together in frustration. He started to make his way towards the doorway. Takao had taken the opportunity to look out the window. Her expression had drop when she notice the ladder. She couldn't believe she fell for his charm and lies. The dual hair teen left. "Geeze, what a jerk, you were right about him Takao. Nothing good could ever come from him." Masaru commented. Takao let out a heavy sigh. "So," She perked up. "Now that he is gone, what is you wanted to talk about?" Takao flinched in surprised then she tried to remember why she wanted to meet Masaru.

"I forgot," she murmured. Masaru couldn't believe it.

"Really?" He face was screw in annoyances. "Fine, but wait for me after school okay?" The short teen nodded.

Hilary and Takao were chatting as they were leaving the school. That's when the brunette noticed the tall blond teen waiting by the gate. Her cheeks had a dust of pink on them. Masaru perked up when the two girls came over.

"You got everything?" He asked. Takao looked up at the teen. A huge smile appeared upon her face before nodding her head. "Good, lets go." The three of them began walking. Hilary suddenly became very quiet. She dropped her gaze, so her bangs shadow over her eyes. Takao stared curiously at the brunette; then she noticed that Masaru was making a point to look away from the two. Then she stop walking and noticed the two had continued on walking.

"Say Takao…"

"Takao…" The two had started talking at the same time, but then they noticed the blue hair teen was behind them. They both claim in high pitch excited voices, which made the short teen giggle.

"What? You guys are so cute, it oblivious you want more." The two turn pink before shifted their gaze away from each other. "Masaru…." The blench blond perked up. "Why don't you walk Hilary home?"

"But Takao-"

"Its fine! Besides, I am defend myself!" smiled the teen as she raised a fist up. Masaru looked hesitated to leave the blue hair teen alone. "Don't worry! I have my older brothers and my cousin to protect me!" She then bolted pass the two. "I'll be fine! You two talk! Date! Makeout!" Masaru's face turn bright red at the last suggestion. "Do something! Bye!" She disappeared from sight leaving the two alone in the street. Masaru shifted his gaze towards the brunette who blushed.

"Erm… I had promise to walk Takao home, but it seems she changed her mind." Masaru rubbed the back of his nervously. Hilary shifted her gaze around nervously. "Um… could I walk you home?" Masaru gave the short brunette a nervously look.

"Uh… sure, I would appreciate that Masaru." She said softly. Masaru chuckled nervously as the two began walking.

Hiding in the trees, Takao couldn't believe how slow the two were. She let out a heavy sigh. She didn't plan on them walking alone, but the idea had just occurred to her. She wondered if she should meddle further into relationship.

"You should stop!" came a new voice. The blue hair teen flinched in surprised. She looked around and spotted Dragoon. He was on a branch higher above her. "Let them figure things out on their own." He insisted. Takao pouted as she glared at the dragon. "Besides, we are having sailor meeting at the temple." Dragon informed her.

"Well, I don't want to go." She said.

"Takao!" Dragon growled. The blue hair teen glared at the dragon. "You are acting very immature." He stated.

"Good!" Takao pouted. "Because I am not ready to do deal with any of this!" she hissed. Dragoon's eyes widen in surprised as then he narrowed his gaze into a glare at the young teen.

"Takao…" He took a deep breath. "Then explain to me why don't you tell your friends?" Takao perked up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, tell me why you don't included Masaru and Hilary in your secret?" Dragoon demanded. Takao frown her brows in concern.

"Just because!" she stated.

"That's not a very good reason, I'll just go reveal myself to them." Dragoon took a steps towards leaping off the branch.

"Wait!" Dragoon paused. "You can't! I want them to live a normal life, and not to worry about me." Takao finally spoke up. "They deserve to live in a life of ignorance's awhile longer." The teen spoke up. Dragoon turn around to look at the teen.

"And don't you think that Catherine thought the same thing?" wondered the guardian. Takao narrowed her gaze.

"That is different!" hissed the blue hair teen.

"Why?"

"Because I am have powers."

"So…" Takao's eyes widen. "Just because you have magic doesn't mean you are at the same level of strength as she is." Then it had dawn onto her. She began to process what had Catherine had told her the other day. She's been fighting this fight for very long time, and chance at normal life with family was something she desired.

 _So sorry for trying to keep some normality around here because I don't want to discuss any up coming battles!_

Takao dropped her gaze. "So, will you come to the meeting now?" wondered Dragoon. Takao shifted her gaze onto the blue dragon. She glared at him.

"Fine! But I am not going to participate!" she exclaim.

"Good, because most of your ideas are stupid anyway." Dragon added on before leaping from the tree. Takao gasp in surprised before she chased after the cat like creature. The two had fail notice another figure within the tree with them before it disappeared from sight.

~W~

At the temple, Takao had changed out of her school uniform. She threw on a pair of leggings and dark blue tunic. She went downstairs and join the others in the practice room. She was surprised to see Maxine there along with Kai. The dual hair teen stood next to Ray while Catherine and Johnny were on the other end of the room with Dragoon and red hawk.

"I'm glad that everyone was able to come." Dragoon spoke up. Takao only rolled here eyes. "Anyway, from what I gather, we have three of the rainbow crystals correct?" The group nodded. Kai revealed he had one, Takao reveal another one and Catherine shared her own. It was the dark blue one which Takao had narrowed her gaze on. "We are guessing the dark kingdom has four, but we can't confirm."

"So we need someone to go on a gathering mission." The red hawk spoke up. Takao's eyes widen while her body began to tremble. The two guardians exchange looks before looking up at Catherine and Johnny. "Would you be willing-"

"No!" Takao finally spoke up. The group turn to face the teen with surprised. "That is just insane! You are talking about a suicide mission! If they catch her, they will surely kill her!" Takao stated.

"It's fine Takao." Catherine began.

"No! It is not fine!" shouted the teen. Catherine narrowed her gaze.

"Well, I am sorry, but your opinion doesn't matter at the moment." Takao's eyes widen in shock. "Since you didn't want to participate in this meeting." Catherine growled out.

"Cat." Johnny gave a warning. The tall red head and reached out and gentle grabbed Catherine by the arm. She turn to glare at him, but her gaze had soften. "Takao. If it makes you feel better, I will go with her." Takao perked up while Catherine looked horror stuck.

"What! No! I refused!"

"Well, I guess free will is a bitch, isn't it lass?" Johnny smiled. Catherine clenched her hands into a fist as she glared up at the red head.

"Onto other business!" Dragoon spoke up. "Where shall we keep the other crystals?"

"I will keep them." Takao volunteer while Ray murmured something under his breath. "And I am not some little girl who needs protection!" she hissed.

"Heh, you could have fooled me." Kai had beat her too it. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the dual hair teen. "Tell your buddy he has a nice right hook." Ray gave teen an odd look.

"What happen?" Kai wore an nervously smile.

"Nothing." He said coolly. Maxine perked up.

"Oh…. I don't know about that one." Maxine wore a mischievous smile which made the teen growl in annoyances. "Something did indeed happen!" The blond purred as a giggle escaped her. Kai narrowed his gaze into a glare, but flinched when he felt danger nearby. He quickly leaped away and noticed it was from Ray, Catherine and Johnny. The three of them were shooting looks at the teen.

"Well, Takao is you are indeed mature enough and don't need protection. We can only assume she has the situation covered." Catherine stated. Takao shifted her gaze towards the young woman in suspicion. "Let her have the crystals." Catherine toss the blue crystal into the air. Takao was able to catch it with ease. "Right now, I have a mission to go on." She walked pass the group with Johnny trailing began.

In a blinding flash of colors the two had transform. Standing before the group were two armored figures, Soldier Metal and Salamlyon. Metal with her leather and cloth like armor looked more suited for stealth standing next to Salamlyon who was wearing a huge gleaning red metal armor. He looked ready to take on an army.

"Remember what you said, you are mature enough to handle things on your own." Came mocking tone. The two had leaped up into the thick foliage that surrounded the grounds and disappearing in the evening sky. Takao tighten her hold onto the two crystals.

"She's testing me." Spoke the teen.

"Or she is finally trusting you." spoke the dragon. Takao drop her gaze towards the feline like creature. Dragoon gave the girl a curious look. Kai nervously approached the young girl.

"Well… I guess I should hand this over." Kai held out the orange crystal. Takao perked up as she looked at the gem. Catherine's words began to sink in.

"No…" she stated. "I refused to think she is not testing me!" Takao growled. Kai was confused. "Kai!" The older teen turn pink at the way Takao shouted his name. "You can take care of these crystals!" she handed them over. Kai was surprised.

"You… you trust me?" he wondered. Then his blushed had deepen in color when Takao flashed him that smile. The smile had first caught his attention when they first met.

"Yeah…" she simple stated. Kai looked all three gemstones within his grasp. They glitter and sparkle as he let out a heavy sigh. "Though, I am still trying to get used to the idea that you are the super cool Soldier Fire." Kai shifted his gaze. His felt his whole face lit as the he realize why she was trusting him.

"Hey buddy!" Ray came stalking over. "She is before you, understand?" Kai nodded his head hesitated.

"Awe! So the high school spy is finally apart of our group!" Maxine chimed in as she nuzzled Kai's arm. Takao chuckled nervously.

"Yes, it appears that way." The group turn towards the red hawk. "It seems we have covered everything we need tonight." The bird shifted his gaze towards the clock. "We'll keep in contact if anything rises, for now, farewell." The Hawk hopped up and onto Kai's shoulder.

"Uh, bye Ray, Kinomiya and Mizaharu." Kai waved the trio goodbye while they waved back.

~W~

Up on the rooftop, Takao stared up at the night starry sky. Maxine had climbed up after her. The blonde panted as she took a seat next to the teen.

"Man, you get a workout climbing up here." Smiled the blonde. Takao nodded. Maxine tilt her head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… Its weird, finding out that Kai is Soldier Fire." Maxine nodded her head.

"Yeah… It is weird, since the two of you hated each others guts!" Maxine giggled as she nudge Takao. Takao laughed back.

"Yeah, today…" Maxine perked up. "He kissed me…" Maxine's eyes widen the size of dinner plates.

"No way! Really?" Takao had a pink blush across her face.

"Yeah… Then Masaru had punched him." She replied. Maxine squeal in delight.

"Awe! Your first kiss from a boy! You got to tell me the details!" she grabbed the other teen's hands. Takao smiled as she went on with the story on how Kai kissed her.

Ray only rubbed his forehead as he couldn't believe they were gossiping right outside his window. Couldn't they done further away? He was going to have talking to Kai.


	24. Chapter 24

Sailor Takao Chapter 24

There was a heavy pant that filled the air as two figures darted around in the shadows. They stayed low to the ground as they set their sights onto a certain skyscraper. The smaller of the two narrowed their gaze onto the building.

"Oi! I didn't realize this place was so heavy protected!" came a hiss. The two had came across four monsters which they easily dealt with, but it still worn them down.

"When are we going to them about this?" wondered the red knight.

"I don't think they'll ever be ready for this, especially him." The two quickly entered the Biovolt building.

~W~

Sitting in the office with several monitors, Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the reports before him. He had dark circles under his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. He leaned back into his chair.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" came a silvery voice. Yuri only groaned in irritation.

"What do you want Boris?" came a growl. A chuckled had filled the air.

"I was wondering why you were up so late?" Boris had appeared from the shadows.

"I have work to do!" came a hiss. Boris only smiled as he leaned rather close to the pale red head.

"Why don't I help you relax?" came a purr. Yuri pushed pale man off of him. He didn't like the idea of the other helping him relax.

"I am not interested-" The sound of glass breaking had caught the pale red head attention.

"Now I wonder who that could be?" came the ever mischievous tone. Yuri shot Boris an odd look. He stood up and poked his head out in the hallway. Yuri didn't close the portal because he had work to do in the world of humans. Even though he was agent of the dark kingdom, their boss was still very much human and still need to have some sort of connection to his roots. The company was set up, so agents of the dark kingdom could continue their work and drain energy from people without their knowing. It was only recently that Voltaire had demanded huge shipments of energy. It was wearing on the generals. A lot of their forces had been pulled from across the world to deal with these new guardians.

Yuri didn't understand the worry since they were weak. He began to search through the many halls of the biovolt company. A flash of light had blinded him as he tried to shield eyes.

"Master Yuri!" it was one of the guards. The light was turn to the side. "I'm sorry, I seem to have broken coffee mug." Smiled one of the guards. Yuri nodded his head before he continued look pass the guard.

"So, you were the one who made that noise." The guard had a sheepish look.

"Sorry sir… Um… how long are we going to be here? You know the boss doesn't like the portal to be open for long." Spoke the guard. Yuri shifted his gaze towards the guard. Even though he was taller, the guard was much older than he was.

"Uh… not much longer, sorry Kenji. I'll just grab some coffee." The guard nodded as he went on to clean the mess he made. Yuri headed towards the staff break room. He was surprised to see a freshly made pot of coffee. He narrowed his gaze. He was about to whine for the fresh pot of coffee, but noticed the guard had moved on. The pale red head rolled his eyes as he went pour himself a cup of coffee. Then he headed back to the office.

The whole build was link to the dark kingdom. It took Voltaire a lot of energy to create this massive operation. If not all, but most of the employees were servants of the dark kingdom. It was a foolish idea to storm the build during regular daylight hours, because Voltaire could easily switch the plain of existed and cause everyone to break free from his or her disguise. Meaning if the sailor soldiers were ever to plan an attack, they would surely loose.

Yuri let out another groan as he sat down in the leather incline. He put his mug of warm coffee onto the desk. He noticed that annoying seer was gone.

"Stupid idiot." Yuri curse as he realized his file was missing. "Where did-"

"Looking for this?" came familiar feminine voice. Yuri narrowed his gaze as he felt a blade being pressed up to his neck. An odd smile appeared upon his face. A file folder was held before his face. "Now tell me where the other crystals are?" Then he was spun around to face his captor. It was none other than Soldier Metal.

"They are locked away." He stated. "And if you must know, I don't have access to them." Metal narrowed her gaze onto the pale red head.

"Master Yuri!" called a voice. The female warrior had a steak of panic her face before the pale red head had reacted quicker. "Master Yuri, my wife made some- OH!" Yuri had pulled Metal into his embrace and had rid her of most her armor. There was pleads of pleasure that filled the air. "Master Yuri!" The pale red head had his head buried between the warrior's full bosoms.

"Heh… You caught me Kenji!" Yuri quickly pushed Metal onto the desk where her breast out and exposed for the world to see. "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to return to." He lowered himself onto the female warrior's legs who mewl and whimper. Kenji had a healthy blush across his face. That the two continued on with their sounds of pleasure that filled the air.

"Uh right! Good night sir!" With that, Kenji had slammed the door shut.

Metal narrowed her gaze while Yuri had eased up on his coupling with young woman. He watched the door before more moments. Then he pushed himself from the young woman before he was met with a blade that sparks with flame.

"Was that necessary?" came a deep growl. Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the red knight who stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't know, do you want hordes of monsters down your back or do you want to deal with only me?!" Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the knight. Then the pale red head had pushed the axe aside causing a hissing sound as stream filled the air.

Metal had let out a sigh of relief as she sat up upon the desk. She began to look around for her stuff.

"Heh…. How did you get my armor off so quickly?" she wondered out loud. She was nearly naked except for a thin piece of underwear that looked to be more of a show than anything.

"Why?" Yuri walked over to the file cabinet. "Want to experience what my fingers can really do?" He shot the female dragon a lewd look, which had caused the red knight to step in between. Blocking his view of the female dragon. "Was that necessary?" wonder the pale red head.

"She is mine." Came a growl. Metal was able to find her pants, but couldn't find her top.

"Where the hell did you put my top?" Yuri and the knight both perked up. Then looking behind him, Yuri had noticed he had the piece she was looking for.

"Umm…" There was growl before the red knight had grabbed the piece of clothing. He handed the companion.

"Thanks." Metal hide behind Salamlyon as she continued to dress. Salamlyon glared at Yuri, who only smiled.

"Anyway, Metal. It's been over a decade, when are you going to get new threads?" Yuri walked around the huge bulk knight and over to the computer. "Though I will admit, you have grown more curvy since the last time I saw you." A snored escaped the woman.

"Heh, the last time you saw me this naked, I was seven."

"My point exactly." Yuri murmured to himself. He continued to search through the files. "So…. I am guessing you friend here is your new bedmate?" wondered the red head. Metal came over, fully clothed and with armored.

"What? You mean Salamlyon?" Yuri narrowed his gaze.

"No, I mean the pyromaniac you keep in your closet! Of course I mean Salamlyon!" he growled out. Metal narrowed her gaze.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it." Yuri looked like he wanted to hit the young woman, but he restrained himself. He took a deep breath as he took a good look at the young woman before him. She was no longer the whiney and cry baby little girl. Who would demand someone pay attention to her, and that someone would always been him. Instead, she was self suffice and more confident in her own abilities. She leaned over to look over at the computer screen. She had become more of the woman he had dreamt about though she was so different from what he remembered her.

"What is this information you guys are processing?" wondered Metal. Yuri perked up.

"It's the network of the dark kingdom. We still have the old ancient ruins, but now we move to more of a modern times." Yuri supplied. Then he felt the heat from his opponent. He knew Salamlyon was being careful. He really hated the red knight. He stood for everything he wanted to destroy. It didn't help the new guardians were bunch of snot nose brats. There was one thing he was happy about them being weak. It meant that Soldier Metal would be sticking around.

"This is insane…" She piped up causing Yuri to snapped out of his musings. "How-" Metal turn to face the pale red head, and notice the look she was receiving. Yuri wasn't that much taller than her. He was good head taller than she was, so she came up to under his chin. "Why are you being so helpful?" she decided to asked. He took a deep sigh before running his hand over his face.

"Can I say I missed you?" He spoke softly. A pink blush appeared upon her cheeks. She shifted her gaze.

"So you really have only the four crystals?" she decided to change the subject. Yuri rolled his eyes before he walked over towards the only exit of the office space.

"Yes, and I don't have access to them." He opened the door, and to their surprise, it was nothing of thick dark forest before them. There was a full moon that hung high into the sky. A quiet curse had escaped the pale red head. He closed the door and open it again. It was the same forest that stood before them. "All right! It looks like you guys are stuck here." Metal came over along with Salamlyon.

"Where are we?" she stepped out of the safety of the office space. "Is this…" Yuri narrowed his gaze. He stepped out and made sure he was between the two.

"This is the forest of darkness, my confinement for the last six years." Yuri added in the last bit as he walked pass the young woman. "Kenji must have closed the portal." The pale red head had walked over to a huge black willow tree. He easily climbed it and found a branch he liked. "Thinking I was done for the day." Metal turn pink once again. She couldn't believe that was being brought up.

"We can't just stay here… can we?" The two soldiers exchange looks before looking over at the pale red head. Yuri flinch in surprised before looking down at the two.

"Uh…. I guess." He supplied. Salamlyon gave a grunt as he walked towards the base of the tree. He ran his glove hand along the trunk.

"It's… alive?" He shifted his gaze to look up at the pale red head.

"Yup! This whole forest is alive, just black with darkness." He replied. Salamlyon looked down at Metal, who began to climb the tree.

"But, how is that possible? A forest that is black?" he pondered.

"It's one of the many mysterious of life." Yuri replied. Yuri shot Metal an odd look as she had appeared onto his branch. He tilt his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." She replied. "Unless you know there is way out of here?" she purred. She got into his personal space. Yuri narrowed his gaze, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine! I'll show you the exit." Salamlyon perked up. "But I don't want any back talk about it!" he hissed. Metal smiled before nodding. She pushed herself away from the pale red head, (much to his displeasure) before she gracefully climb down the tree. Salamlyon shot her a look, which she shrugged off. Yuri came landing down next to them with a thud. "Right, follow me, and don't go wondering off!" He ordered. "The forest is a strange place that likes to capture innocents." He murmured. Salamlyon rolled his eyes before following after the two.

Salamlyon was very impress how well Yuri was behaving for them. Then he began to wonder about the relationship between Catherine and Yuri. Though with the displays from earlier, it was rather intimate. The red knight had always wondered if he was just a replacement for the pale red head. Since Yuri and him had shared similar features like red hair and blue eyes, but he also noticed the differences between him and Yuri. He was much taller than the other, and his skin was also darker. He also had more muscle definition than him. They're element magic were opposites from each other. If they were to ever work together, they could probably take out Catherine. Though he doubt that time would ever come.

Salamlyon was so lost in thought he had fail to notice they had stopped. He ran right into Metal. She looked up at him with concern, which he waved off.

"Right! So here is a portal to the human world," Yuri gestured to the black vortex.

"Does it lead to Tokyo Japan?" Metal wondered. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze, he didn't even think to ask if the portal would take them back to Japan. Yuri let out a dramatic sigh.

"Yes…. But." Salamlyon knew there was going to be a catch. "You are going to traveling a bit in order to get home." He smirked. With the snap of his fingers, the black hole began to suck the two of them in. There was a yelp of surprised that escape the two of them.

"Yuri!" Salamlyon growled. Yuri chuckled as Salamlyon had held onto Metal tightly while grabbing onto the edge of the vortex.

"Happy landing!" He sang. Salamlyon's eyes widen as the suction came too much for him. Metal let out a scream of surprised they disappeared into the portal. The portal disappeared, leaving Yuri alone. The pale red head stretched out before letting a groan of exhausted escaped him. In his hand an ice spear had appeared. "Now time to get rid of the on lookers." He muttered as he went stalking through the forest.

~W~

Metal's scream had echo through the area until she landed on something. Salamlyon groan in pain has landed on something that broke under his weight. He flicked his visor up to take in his surroundings.

"We are in the dump…." He complained. He pushed himself up from the broke plats he had landed on. Then sound of struggling had caught his attention. Turning to the sound, he was left speechless.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" came the muffle yell. He couldn't help the grin that appeared across his face. Metal's legs were flaying as half her body had gotten stuck in a huge ugly looking decorative vase. He chuckled as he walked over towards the item. "Johnny!" came a screeched.

"Just destroyed." He replied. There was a growl of frustration before the said item was sliced up into several pieces. Metal let out a yelp as she landed on her back. "Are you alright hon?" he smiled as offered a hand. She moan in pain before grabbing a hold.

"Yeah… I'll live." Pulling to her feet, he looked down at her as she dusted herself off. "Well… lets head back to report what is going on-" Salamlyon had leaned down and capture Metal's soft lips.

Soldier Metal surprised by the affection, but welcome it none the less. It was soft and tender. He pulled back and smiled at her while she stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"Nothing… Just wanted to do that because I love ya, lassy." He replied softly. Taking her hand into his. A pink blush appeared across her cheeks. Then he began to lead them out of the dump.

~W~

Ray was busying eating dessert crepes while Kai looked on slightly concerned and disgusted.

"Ray, you need to slow down you are going to make yourself sick." The dark hair teen shook his head.

"Can't! I always eat with I am worried!" he continued to stuff his face. Then he paused. Dropping the two desserts onto the ground, the teen started to make choking sounds. Kai gasp in horror as he smacked the teen on the back. The sounds of screams had caught the two teens attention.

"What is going on?" Ray gulp down the down the food before looking up. People were running and gathering in area close to a skyscraper. He gasp while pointing up.

"Look!" Kai narrowed his gaze. "Those men! They need help!"

Up along the tall build there was a suspended platform dangling by one side. Two city workers were cling onto the platform for dear life! Screaming for help. Kai reached into his jacket pocket.

"Wait! Look on the roof!" Kai shifted his gaze towards the rooftop of the building. There was silhouette of armored figured.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No! Its soldier fire!" one girl squeal in delight. The male warrior let down a rope before leaping off the building swinging to save the two city workers. They landed in a nearby canopy. The one city worker was daze and relief while the crowd began to cheer and applauded the brave warrior. The mysterious warrior just salute the crowd before leaping away. A group of girls were swoon over the warrior.

"What is going on?" wondered Ray. Kai was in shock. "Kai?" Kai narrowed his gaze into a glare.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they are going to get to it!" he growled. Ray chuckled nervously.

"I know, we should inform Dragoon and Dranzer about it!" Kai's brow twitched. "Then we can get the girls and chased after him!" Kai grunted while Ray lead the teen away. The two had fail to notice they were being watched a familiar person. They quickly disappeared within the crowd.

~W~

The mysterious warrior ran along the rooftop before leaping to the next one with ease. They smile as their target came into a view, the harbor. They soon join their comrade.

"Well?" Boris narrowed his gaze onto the odd color Soldier Fire. The smell sea surrounded the blond. They panted as they stood before the blond. They nodded their head. "Good, the only ones who are able to catch you are the sailor scouts and the two guardians. And the minute they show up, we well destroy them!" The blonde crackled while the fake soldier fire let out a heavy sigh.

~W~

"So this fake soldier Fire suddenly appeared and saved these two guys?" wondered Maxine. Kai nodded his head.

"I also saw bank robbery on the news today about it." Dranzer piped up. "Though for Kai to stand up to a guy with a gun is kind of hard to imagine!" chuckled the bird. Kai flinched as he turn to glare at his little guardian.

"Heh, if the real soldier fire had work that hard, there would be no work for the rest of us!" Ray decided to join in. Kai stared in shock the other teen.

"Gr, take that back!" he hissed. Ray chuckled nervously as he held his hands up in defenses.

"The real question is, what does this Soldier Fire impostor after?" wondered the blonde. "Whose is he on anyway? He is friend or Foe?"

"That is a good question Max." Ray sounded surprised by the blonde's critical thinking. "Hey, Dragoon?" The group turn towards the lizard like creature. "Is there any chance that they could another soldier?" wondered Ray. Dragoon looked surprised by the question.

"Uh…" he flinched in surprised as he ponder about it. "Um… I don't know? I did over hear Catherine and Johnny that there is another fifth warrior." Dragoon scratched his head trying to remember the conversation.

"Well… at any rate, something's fishy about it!" Kai growled. "There is no way I am allowing some wannabe soldier steal my name! I had it first!" He stated. The group flinched in surprised.

"Kai! That's not the point!"

"Besides, wouldn't the name belong to Johnny?" wondered Takao. Kai was about to retorted until loud yell had caught their attention. The group flinched in fear.

"It looks like we are close!" Ray declared. The group of four nodded before bolted forward.

~W~

Boris chuckled evilly as he was able to suspend the fake soldier fire in the air by the construction crane. The sky above had darken with ominous clouds that began to crackle and flash. Ray gasp in horror as he recognize the Sergei.

"Come on! We have to get him down!" Kai darted forwarded.

"No way!" Kai turn to glare at the dark hair teen, but his gaze had soften. It was Takao who had stopped him. "It could be a trap." She stated with concern.

"Trap or not! I can not bear to watch another Phoenix warrior be in danger like that!" He jerked his arm free. Takao was surprised by the determination that filled the teen's eyes.

"You're right!" Kai couldn't help the smile that grace his features.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets transform!" The group was surrounded in a flash of lights and color. Their everyday clothes were changed into a sailor outfits or armor design to their fighting style. Red, green, blue and pink surrounded the group change them.

"Hey bud!" Came a yell. Sergei shifted his gaze towards the source of the voice. "You let go of the phoenix warrior or else!" came a hiss. "The real soldier Fire is going to kick your butt!"

"Don't forget about me! Sailor Wind!" The blue hair masked warrior jump into the view with a huge smile upon her face.

"And me! Sailor Water!" A perky blonde appeared from behind the red phoenix.

"Last but not least! Is it I! Soldier Lighting!" The dark cloth warrior was found crouching down with a blade in hand. The group had pose before dark kingdom general. Boris's eyes widen in delight as he burst out laughing.

"Oh! You four are so predictable!" His eyes glimmer red as the lighting struck somewhere near by. "It makes ending you kind of boring." He held out his hands as he began to summon some of the natural energy around him. "Now be prepared for your end!" The group narrowed their gaze as they were soon surrounding by a strange dome of energy. "How do you like the beauty of this darkness?" his voice echo within the dome. The girls flinch as they backed up against the guys.

"Gr! I won't let you get away with this!" Soldier Fire quickly took out his bow and arrow and launched strong arrow towards the side of the dome. The dome wall had swallowed the arrow whole causing the group to gasp. Soldier Fire's eyes widen in horror.

"Great! That attack was useless Fire!" Soldier Lighting hissed. A soluhette figure of Boris had appeared within the dome wall dropping bombs down. The group broke apart and scattered around. "He's a strong!" Lighting narrowed his gaze. The boris's image appeared before lighting.

"What's wrong?" he taunted. "Cat's got your tongue?" he chuckled. Soldier lighting growled before launching a lighting attack. Once again, it did nothing to the dome other than swallow it whole. Sailor Water whimper as she shuffle closer to Soldier lighting.

"Something isn't right, how come none of our attacks are working?" she wondered. Lighting growled in frustration. Boris had leap down from his spot.

"Heh, pathetic, who would have thought the sacred knights of the white moon would be so weak. I guess Metal really did waste her time on you." Boris's voice echo within dome. "Be gone!" The dome then began to sunk around them. Sailor Wind clenched her teeth together as she looked around. Trying to find away out, but couldn't see any.

"No… It can't be!" she whimpered out.

~W~

Running along the shadows was familiar warrior. There was a slightly pant within their breath. They dash across narrow path ignoring the figure that was in view.

"Wait second!" They slow down. They narrowed their gaze onto the figure being hung. "Soldier Fire…. How did…" They clench their hand into a fist before looking behind them. "Damn it! I can't wait! Sailor Wind is in trouble, and if that means freeing Fire. Just hurry and catch up Salamlyon!" Soldier Metal bolt down the narrow path. "Hang on Fire!" came the feminine voice. Soldier Metal leap up into the air. She took out a short katana and was able to cut the cable. With difficulty, she was able to land with Fire in her arms. She was able to shake the warrior awake until the crane behind her got struck by lighting.

She leaped forward into a warehouse. She rolling along the ground as the explosion erupted outside. She flinched as she narrowed her gaze. "Damn it! That was odd…." Then she shifted her gaze to the warrior within her grasp. Then she was greeted with a sadistic grin. Then she felt something sharp plunge into her shoulder. She cried out in pain. "Arg! Damn it Fire!" she growled out. "Can't we settle this another time?" wonder the female warrior. The phoenix warrior had leaped away from her. Then her eyes widen in pain as her body recognize the weapon. "Y-you're not Soldier Fire!" she grunted out. A callous laughter had filled the air as the armor had disappeared.

"I can't believe you fell for trick again!" Yuri stood upon a crate before the female warrior. Metal narrowed their gaze onto the pale red head. "You know… I could make the pain go away, if you only join us." He purred. Metal's eyes widen in surprised.

"No way! After all these years! You are still trying to get me join the dark kingdom!" she hissed. Yuri tilt his head to the side.

"What can I say? Old habits are hard to forget. Ice!" The pale red head had sent a ray of ice sickles towards the warrior. Metal grunted before forcing herself onto her feet to dodge the attack. She darted into a narrow pathway, that was even squeeze for her. "Heh, you can hide all you want my dear, but this time I will be taking the rest of the rainbow crystals for sure!" Yuri had summon a ice sword.

Metal hid herself amongst bags of rice. It wasn't the sturdiest hiding places, but her shoulder was killing her. Her body was beginning to feel numb. She curse herself for being so foolish.

"Damn it! And I lecture Wind on being foolish, and here I am." She began to tremble. "But where are they! I know they are in danger somewhere…"

"Come out, come out where every you are!" Yuri sang. "If not I will come searching for you little mouse." He chuckled evil before darting down the narrow pathway line with cargo. He began slashing every bit and piece of goods he could lay his hands on. The neatly stack goods began to tumble and fall. He leaped up onto a stack of crates and chuckled when Metal came staggering out. "Found you…" he sang. Leaping up and forward, Yuri lead with his ice blade. Metal gasp in horror as she pulled out one of her blades to stop his attack. She stumble back and fell onto the ground. "Ice Blizzard!" Shards of ice had taken porcine mask off, revealing her face. Her skin was a dark grey with scales; big around blue eyes stare up at him with slits for pupils. Her hair was pull back into two neat buns on the side of her head. "Heh, look at you," Yuri chuckled. "You look like a little cat." He chuckled. "Or maybe you more of a scared kitten!"

Metal grunting as she struggled to keep her hold against the pale red head. His weapon glow as the air around them began to get cooler. "It won't be long now my dear ice kitten." He purred. "For the end is near!" Metal's eyes widen in horror until a yell had caught both of their attention.

Crescent beam smash!

The two barely had time to react as the attack came crashing down onto them. Yuri hissed in pain as the energy attack came at him. The pale red head turn to glare at the person who attacked him. Standing at the windowsill a female form with short hair blowing in the wind. "Who goes there!" he growled out. When he shifted his gaze back, he noticed Metal had disappeared and the mysterious woman had disappeared. Yuri growled in frustration. "Damn it! Who ever you are, I am going to rip you part for getting in my way."

~W~

Boris stood in the abandon cargo bay with the four soldiers within his dark dome. He was slowly taking their air supply and watching them struggle to breathe. It brought him such joy to see them struggle.

"Oi! Boris!" The pale hair man narrowed his gaze. He tilt his head to the side. "We appeared to have a problem…" Boris shifted his gaze towards the other. "I had Metal within my grasp but then another enemy had appeared." Boris's eyes widen in surprised.

"You had one job to do, and you allowed the metal soldier to get away?" Yuri narrowed his gaze. "No wonder you thrown in the forest of darkness." The red head growled in frustration.

"Arg! No way! I won't be out done! Hey Metal! Show yourself! We have your precious sacred knights!" Yuri yelled out.

Soldier Metal leaned against the couple of crates while holding onto her shoulder. She was able to slip her mask back on. She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"Come on Metal! Aren't you going to save the people who spent the last decade searching for!" Sailor Wind's eyes widen surprised. "Come on! Give yourself up and hand over the rainbow crystals!" hissed Pale red head. Sailor Wind flinched in pain as she dropping down onto her kneels. She and the others were feeling weak. Then Metal appeared. "There you are my lost little kitten." Yuri purred with excitement. Metal slowly approached the two. "Yes, that's it! Come to me…"

"No! You mustn't give up! No matter how bad the situation is!" rang a familiar feminine voice. The two generals gasp in surprise while Salamlyon and another sailor girl had appeared. The two had leaped down from their spots.

"I am the last and pretty sacred guardian Sailor Spirit!" pose the brunette. The short orange skirt flutter around which was accent with matching strap heels and collar. She wore a sailor uniform that accent her beauty. "Here to make her big opening! Crescent beam smash!" There was a beam of energy that came and cut Boris's wrist. The pale man hissed in pain, while Yuri narrowed his gaze.

"Damn it! we were so closed!" Yuri and Boris slowly back away from the growing amount of enemies.

Yuri! Boris! Crease all operations and return immediately!

A loud voice bellow within the area. Boris looked up in surprise while Yuri narrowed his gaze. The sailor guardians gasp in horror at the image that appeared before them.

You must retreated, there has been a change in plans…. A man with dark hair with lines of grey had appeared before them.

"But…."

Don't you dare disobey me Yuri! Came a growl.

"We should return… Maybe Sergei has a better idea." Boris supplied. Yuri clenched his hands into balls of fist.

"Fine! Metal! Watch yourself! You hear me!" The two had phrase from view along with the odd hologram image of their leader.

Soldier Metal had let out a sigh before walking away. Salamlyon was about to give chase until the brunette and tug on his armor.

"Could you… please stay?" came her tiny voice. The red knight only smiled as the other four surrounded the two of them, along with Dragoon and Dranzer.

"So… the team is finally together again." wondered Drazner. Sailor Spirit hid behind Salamlyon who tried to push the young woman forward. "The sacred knights that will gather together and destroy the evil that resides in this world."

"Well, we welcome you to the team Sailor Spirit!" Lighting declared with a smile upon his face. Sailor Spirit began to fidget as she dropped her gaze while murmuring. Lighting perked up. "Hmm… you look strangely familiar." Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze onto the warrior before him. The two boys got closer to the new warrior. Sailor Water only giggle while Sailor Wind just shook her head.

"Boys… I think you need to back away from the young lady." Lighting and Fire both looked up at the tall red knight.

"Why? Is she the moon princess?" Sailor Wind's eyes widen in surprise. "Is that why you kept her secret?" Salamlyon let out a heavy sigh.

"Erm…. No, but if you excuse me. I have other matters to tend to!" He leap away from the girl who gasp in surprised and called out for him.

"John-" She gasp at her own mistake.

"John?" Soldier Lighting blink in surprise while Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. Sailor Spirit had covered her mouth. "Wait minute, does that mean you know who we are?" wondered Lighting. Sailor Spirit flinched in fear.

"Umm… Until next time! Ciao!" the brunette leap away, leaving the group even more confused then before. They all shared a look.

"Boy… she was rude!" Sailor Wind hissed.

"Yeah…. Its was like she didn't want you boys to know who she was." Smiled Sailor Water. Soldier Lighting turn on the ball of his foot to give the blonde a piece of his mind.

Soldier Fire shifted his gaze towards the night sky. "Fire?" He tilt his head towards Sailor Wind. "Are you okay?" came her soft voice.

"I guess…. I feel like an idiot for getting us nearly killed." He stated. Sailor Wind nodded her head as she began to fidget with her gloves.

"It wasn't completely your fault." Soldier Fire's eyes widen in surprise. "We all consent to following after you even though we knew it could be a trap." She supplied. Soldier Fire drop his gaze.

"But… It's my job to protect you Sailor Wind…" The blue hair warrior smile.

"And its mine to protect you." she replied. Soldier Fire felt his heart began to race as he stared into those big blue eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Sailor Wind Chapter 25

"Lord Voltaire, why did you call us back?" Standing the polish office were the three generals dressed in suits. Boris looked at the man before them while Yuri was trembling with anger and Sergei seem to be lost in thought. Voltaire looked relax sitting his big leather chair, which caused the red head to grind his teeth.

"Our great ruler has given us new orders." He spoke. This had arouses everyone's attention.

"And what are those orders sir?"

"You are not to kill Soldier Metal, but bring her to me alive." The trio looked surprised by this order.

"Why the change after so many years!" Yuri nearly hissed. Voltaire narrowed his gaze.

"Hmm? I thought you would be happy to have your precious ice kitten back Yuri." The red head flinched. "But I don't have to explain myself to you." Yuri stepped back in lined. "Now… here is the plan…"

~W~

In the huge gorgeous flat, Catherine stood against the door trembling. Her breaths came in short pants and labor.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Why couldn't I protect her! I failed her…." Thoughts of fight linger in her mind. "Takao…" she murmured softly. She pushed herself from the door and stagger towards the living space. Blood had appeared on the door, which the young woman had fail to noticed. She stumble around, nearly fall over, but she caught herself onto the couch. With a grunt, she fell onto the over stuffed sofa and sigh escaped her. She could finally relax. She focuses her attention onto the ceiling. Then an odd light caught her attention.

"Nice place." Came a sneer. Shifting her gaze, her eyes widen when she spotted Yuri's face plastered across her Television. "Was it a gift from that rich fiancée?" He looked around from his view.

"H-how did you find me?" she wondered. Yuri fix his gaze onto the woman before him.

"Hmm… It was easy, once we realize who we should be looking for." Catherine's drop her gaze. "Clever girl…. Using your fiancée's last name." Yuri purred. "Catherine McGregor…" A smile graced her features.

"Heh, so what do you want?" she pushed herself up into sitting position. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Well, now that we finally found you. I think its time for us to settle some things?" He purred. "You know, with the past we have. I think you owe me."

"Go on…"

"Good, we both want the rainbow crystals, so I suggested we have a duel. Fight fair and square?" Yuri wondered.

"Hmm? You fight fair?" she giggled. Yuri arched a brow. "Sure! I accept your challenge, you were always the noble one in the group." She sighed.

"Good girl," Yuri purred. "Now for where, how about that wonderful structure in the bay area, starlight tower?" he spoke.

"Sounds good to me…"

"Very well, the starlight tower it is, be there at 5 pm. For now, good night my little kitten." Yuri purred before television had turn it self off.

The light from the sun began to spill into the room shrouding Catherine in its warm glow. She let out a hiss of pain before shifting her gaze towards the window. She could see the tower from her position inside the apartment. She had to get the rainbow crystals back somehow and not let Johnny know about her injury. With a groan, she pushed herself up began to go on with her day.

~W~

Kai quickly waved goodbye to his fellow students. He couldn't believe it! The one day he needed to show up at the temple for a soldier meeting was the day that miss annoying Saien had given him class room duties. It seem she couldn't stay and handle the stuff on her own. Kai growled in frustration as he raced along the streets. "Stupid Saien!" Kai whined about student body president. "How dare she makes me late especially on the day when everyone is waiting!" Kai panted as he hurried along the streets trying to get to his next location as quick as possible. "Oh boy, I can only imagine stupid Ray's reply…" Kai's mood had damp even more at the thought of being mock by the school playboy. That didn't sit well with him.

"Damn…. I wonder how McGregor-" Kai stop dead in his tracks when he noticed a staggering figure on the sidewalk. Kai narrowed his gaze onto female form. He was most positive it was her. (How many women in Japan have silver blue hair?) She stagger around a bit. The teen wonder if the young woman had gotten any rest from last night's battle.

"Hey! Kinomiya!" He walked over and slapped her hard on the back. Catherine winced in pain, but she quickly cooled her features. "What's with the grump expression? Not getting enough alone time!" he teased awkwardly.

"Heh… something like that Hiwatari." Kai perked up. "Look, I need to gather some things before the meeting tonight, so why don't you go on a head?" Kai narrowed his gaze. "There are some chocolate cup cakes in the deep freezer if you want a snack. And, please always keep Takao safe?" He nodded his head as he watched her stumble about.

"Huh… that was strange… Maybe she's drunk?" he wondered aloud. He was about to leave until the smell of blood hit his nose. He looked down at his hand. There was a spot of blood on his palm. "Did I? When did that get there?" he wondered. Then something occurred to him. "Wait second, she can't be hurt, can she?" Kai narrowed his gaze onto the young woman. "Damn it, if don't follow her. I know Ray or McGregor will skin me alive somehow!" Kai gave chased.

He followed her to the new starlight tower. It was nowhere near any super market or any other places. The place was still being constructed. She hanged by the edge of the alleyway. He was going to get the straight answer no matter what. He reached out to grabbed her shoulder. Then he leap back in fear as she swung her leg around. She narrowed her gaze onto him.

"Ah! What's the big deal?!" He hissed. A look of surprised had appeared upon her face.

"Nothing, you just surprised me…" She narrowed her gaze onto him. "Why are you following me?" she wondered as she stood before him casually.

"I got worried so I decided to follow you." he simple stated.

"Worried about me?" she looked nearly startled by the statement.

"Look, I know that you're hurt, so there is no need to act all tough about it." He snipped. Then he realized she was glaring at him. Why did he have trouble talking to women.

"Look! That's really none of you business!" she stated.

"That maybe true, but…"

"So why don't you just fuck off then Hiwatari!" she growled. Then she turn around and began stalking away. Kai was surprised by her abrasive attitude. Then he narrowed his gaze.

"Hey! There's no need to be so rude!" he yelled. "Gr! She's up to something…" He began to follow after her again.

~W~

Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the starlight tower. She had to defeat dark kingdom in order for Takao to have some sort of future. It was the only way. She clenched her hand. Then she hit with a pulse of dark energy a gasp of surprised has escaped her.

"Yuri!"

"Oh no! What is this!" Catherine turn her head to the side. Then she spotted Kai behind her. "What is going on Kinomiya!" He growled. She cursed herself. Of course he had to follow her.

"You idiot! Why did you follow me!" she hissed. Kai glare at the idiot commented.

"I'm the idiot!" Then his eyes widen as the he felt his body getting lighter. The two of them had disappeared from view.

~W~

"Something's wrong…" Ray narrowed his gaze he kept dialing his phone. He noticed Johnny sitting at the table looking somber. "Kai is never late."

"Neither is Catherine." Maxine pointed out. Takao was chewing on her nail as she stared at the two. "Johnny?" The red head perked up. "Was she at home today?" He stood up and walked over.

"Yeah, but she was already a sleep by the time I got there." He replied. "She said she had to get some things before the meeting today. She's been out all day. I thought she been here by now." He commented.

"Grandpa said, he never seen her all day." Ray replied. "I don't have good feeling about this. In any case, we should try find them both."

"They are starlight tower." Range a familiar feminine voice. The group perked up. Ray gasp in horror. Standing at the staircase of the temple grounds, wearing a crisp clean school uniform none other than Saien Manabu.

"Miss Saien! What are you doing here-" Johnny had pushed Ray aside as he walked towards the brunette.

"Are you positive?" She nodded her head.

"Yes, I was able to track down their energy signatures to that location." She stated. The others came over.

"Energy…wait a second! Are you Sailor Spirit!" Ray was in shock. Manabu narrowed her gaze onto Ray.

"Yes, but we don't have time for that! I am sure those two need our help!" Takao and Maxine were in awe at their new member. "Now stop lollygagging and lets go!" she hissed out. The group snapped out of their daze and followed after the brunette.

~W~

Yuri stood on an empty floor with huge bay windows. He perked up when he noticed his teleportation had worked. A smile was about to grace his features until he notice there someone else with her. They laid unconscious on the floor behind her. He narrowed his gaze in annoyances. Well, not all things could go coordinate to plan. He smile none the less as he walked towards the young woman.

"Welcome… my ice kitten." She narrowed her gaze into a glare. He had walked right up to her and tilt her head upward. "My, don't you look lovely with that glare upon your face."

"So… where are your crystals?" she hissed. He chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out four rainbow crystals.

"My boss allow me access to them." He rolled them around in his hands. He about to allow her a look but pulled them out of sight. He walked to a bit away from her before placing his share of the crystals down onto the floor. "Now where are yours?" he wondered. Catherine dropped her gaze. Then she shifted her gaze towards the teen. She let out a heavy sigh before reaching into his jacket pocket. Yuri's eyes widen in surprised. "Hmm, you always seem to surprise me." He purred.

"Yeah, yeah… Cut the crap." She pulled the three crystals from teen's jacket. "Just promise me, not to hurt the young man." She stood up and walked away from the teen and the red head.

"Sure as soon as you show me you have the crystals." She placed the crystals on the floor next to his. Then she slowly backed away.

The gem stones glitter in the fading light making them look even more precious than ever. A grin consumes Yuri's face before his burst out laughing. Catherine narrowed her gaze.

"What's so funny?"

"At how foolish you really are." He grin. Then Boris had appeared at where Catherine had left the crystals. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Now all the rainbow crystals belong to us."

"You wreck!" she yelled. She took a step forward, but Yuri held out his hand.

"Hold it, make any funny moves and I'll freeze the boy to the point of death!" he hissed. Boris let out a bored sigh.

"Arg, aren't you done having your fun yet? Don't forget your orders." Boris rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I won't forget." Yuri purred. Catherine quickly pulled a thin needle from her sweater and threw at two. Boris had disappeared from view while Yuri looked annoyed.

"Oh… so that's how you want to play?" Yuri licked his lips. "You know, I always like to play a little rough." He purred. Before he could dart forward, a groan arouse his attention. "Hmm… it seems we have a little guest at the moment." Catherine shifted her gaze towards the teen. "Come to the observation desk at the top floor if you still want those rainbow crystals!" Kai looked up in surprise at Catherine. Then he quickly checked his jacket. His eyes widen in horror. Before he could open his mouth to yell at the young woman, the whole area began to get colder. Catherine and Kai both looked around. "Now allow me to give you a taste of what's to come my dear kitten!" Yuri's voice echo through the area.

Huge icy sickles suddenly appear from the ceiling. "Watch out!" Catherine quickly pushed Kai out of the way. Then pulled him back to his feet. "Run!" The ground behind them began to gave away, leading to endless pit. Kai was confused as he quickly darted across the empty floor. The two were nearly match in speed, before then he realize her injury. Catherine wince in pain as she grasp onto her shoulder.

"Damn it! This is pissing me off!" he growled out.

"Just get to the fucking elevator!" she hissed out.

"Aren't you supposed to take the stairs in case of a emergency!"

"What stairs?!" Kai kept pushing onto the button until he slammed his fist against it. The doors ding open and the two of them leaped inside. Kai was on all fours panting trying to catch his breath while Catherine leaned against the doors.

"Whew…. That was close…" he panted. Catherine took a deep breath as she narrowed her gaze.

"Its not over yet." She declared. The something pulse beneath him. He jumped up in slightly disgust as he looked around.

"Arg! What the hell…" Looking around, Kai notice the elevator seem to be some sort of plant life. Then door had vanished from sight and the elevator gave a jerk upward. They started their slow descend. Catherine groaned as she pushed herself up and walked towards the window. She touched the glass and let out a heavy sigh.

"Its no use, we are trap in this thing. They made sure I wouldn't be able to use my powers." She declared. Kai narrowed his gaze.

~W~

"So this is the starlight tower you were talking about." Salamlyon stared up at the huge glass like tower before him.

"Oh wow, that is one huge building." Soldier Lighting declared. Sailor Spirit had activated strange looking visor that appeared across her eyes. Her eye widen in surprised.

"Miss Catherine and Hiwatari appeared to be trap in a elevator." She stated. The group gasp.

"Trap?"

"You gotta to be kidding me?"

"Yeah, and to make matters worse, all the doors are sealed shut."

"Does that mean we can't get in?" wondered Dragoon. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze.

"What now?" wondered Dranzer. The group tilt their gaze towards Salamlyon as he bolted forward with his axe in hand.

"Blaze! Of glory!" He slammed his weapon onto the door, which burst and exploded on impact. The group stared in awe. "We do the direct approached. Now hurry!" he ordered. The group snapped out of their daze and followed the red knight into the building.

"Hmm! Pesky ants…" Sergei watched the group enter from below. "Well, that doesn't matter as long as we have the crystals and soldier Metal within our grasp. How is that dimensions portal going Boris?!" growled the blonde. The pale man narrowed his gaze.

"Its coming! But it's going to take some time." He hissed. Sergei nodded his head.

"Yes, if we can destroy the sailor guardians while they are here, we would be heros." Grin the Blond. Yuri narrowed his gaze onto his two comrades. Then he shifted his gaze back to the elevator.

~W~

"Why is this elevator taking so long?" wondered the teen. There was no answer to his question, though Kai did not except answer. It just the silences was getting to him. He missed Ray's continue chatter. It made him feel at ease. "How did you know I had the rainbow crystals?" he decided to ask. Catherine perked up.

"I didn't…" she replied. "It was the luck of the draw." She stated. Kai gasp in horror as he couldn't believe it. "Things like that always seem to happen to me." He perked up.

"Then why did you hand them over?" he snipped. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

"Because, I want my comrades to know what its like to live in the light." She stated. Kai narrowed his gaze.

"How does Soldier Ice know you?" he decided to ask. The smile she gave him had sent chills down his spine.  
"We were breed together conquer this world and shroud it in darkness." She replied. "But don't worry, that is no longer my goal." Kai arch a quizzical brow.  
"How-" Kai was wondering about this for a while now. "How were you able to break away then?" Catherine looked surprised as she took a moment to think about it.

"Heh, I don't know, I guess I kept thinking, that there has to be more to life than continuing darkness. It took me awhile before I escape the dark kingdom. I was nine Ds at the time when I found my first guardian… Gaia Kazamaru." Kai perked up. He couldn't understand why that last name sounded so familiar to him. "I had more information about the moon kingdom than he did. He was shock and beginning to believe I was the princess he was searching for and I believed him." Kai's eyes widen but then he noticed the sad look upon her face. "I told him we needed to find the sacred knights." Catherine's began to get lost in memories. "I thought I found them, but when I got my hands the moon staff. It was reveal to Majestic and I that we weren't the ones who were destined banish the evil." Catherine let out a heavy sigh. "It happened so long ago, but I remember like it happen yesterday." She smiled.

"Anyway, its all in the past now." Kai shifted his gaze away from her.

"You know, I used to think you were some spoiled rich kid." Catherine arched a brow. "Now I am thinking you are some manipulate witch." Catherine burst into a giggle. "Hey! I am accusing you of brainwashing the Kinomiyas!" he yelled out.

"Heh, do you honest think I have the whole Kinomiya family brain wash along with the majestic team too?" Kai was stun. He didn't know what to think since that would be a lot of magic. Then he watched as she pulled her hair free from her hairstyle. His eyes widen as her long hair drop down her back like a cape. "Please, it would be easier to use my feminine charm." She ran her fingers through her hair before she began to tie them back up. Kai reached over and stop her. Catherine stared at him curiously. He gentle pin her hands against the window above her head and spear her legs apart, so he could nestle in between them with ease. She continued to watch him as he leaned in close.

She didn't give a fight as he hovered over her lips. Searching through her dark blue eyes that had hint of purple in them. She fluttered her long lashes at him.

"You and Takao are so similar its like your sisters." He stated as he stop himself from kissing her. "Yet, the two of you are so different." He pulled away. Catherine only smiled.

"Well… I believe that's what people called cousins." Kai nodded his head. "Ryunosuke Kinomiya believes me to be his granddaughter, who is the only female heir to the Starlight Corporation. I won't know if that's true unless I get silver crystal."

~W~

Back on the observatory deck, Boris's eyes flash white. There was a disruption of energy flow from him. Sergei and Yuri watched their pale comrade work his magic. The city before them was shrouded in darkness while the tower itself soon becomes beacon.

The group had came to a jerking halt as they were filled with negative energy. Sailor Wind whimpered in fear as she clings onto Sailor Water. The blonde narrowed her gaze.

"This feels ugly…" Dragoon hissed out while he inched closer to Dranzer. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze up the stairs.

"Salamlyon…" The red knight shifted his gaze back to the sailor guardians. They all looked scared and worried.

"Don't worry! We will get to them!" Salamlyon started to climb the stairs once again with the others following close behind.

Catherine…. Please hang on! I am almost there!

~W~

Catherine flinched in pain as she leaned against glass. Her hand clung onto her shirt as she tighten her grip. She hissed in pain before letting out calm deep breaths. Kai narrowed his gaze onto the young woman.

"A-are you okay?" She shifted her gaze towards him.

"Yeah… I'll be fine-" Then her eyes widen before she kneeled down in pain. Her mouth open up wide as though to let out a scream. Kai went to her side, but he got pushed away. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. The elevator jerked to a halted causing the two to fall to the floor. She laid on the floor huddle in fetal position.

"Catherine?" he asked. She slowly uncurled herself from dragged herself up onto her feet. She was murmuring something, but Kai couldn't hear. "Catherine… please tell me what is wrong?" He approached the woman.

"Transform…." She kept murmuring.

"Okay… I'll-" Then there was bright light that caught his attention. A ball of fire was heading their way. Kai took out his quill and yelled out the magic words. Before the ball of fire could hit them. Kai had gather Catherine within his arms while he was changing form.

"Shame… I guess I have to tell Master Voltaire it was an accident." Smiled Sergei. Yuri was shock what at his comrade had did.

"An accident my ass!" Sergei narrowed his gaze while Yuri closed his mouth. "You are going to pay big for deceiving people! And trying to kill us with your dirty tricks!" Soldier Fire stood before the three dark kingdom generals.

"Feh, we have no interested in you little boy." Soldier Fire flinched in irritation. "What we want is the girl." Sergei smiled. Soldier Fire shifted his gaze towards Catherine who laid on the floor unconscious.

"Oh yeah! What does she have that I don't?" he growled out.

"Power…."

"Strength…."

"And a hint of darkness that was planted into her body long ago." Sergei grin. Soldier Fire shifted his gaze towards the young woman. "No matter how many times she gets cleanse, she will always be drawn towards the darkness." Fire narrowed his gaze. "She is the prefect Queen for our King of darkness!" Sergei burst out in maniacal laughter. "Now out of the way!" Sergei threw something towards the soldier.

Fire Soldier cried out in pain as he blasted back. His body went crashing into the wall which crumble under his weight. He groan before pushing himself back up. "Heh, you little fool." Sergei chuckled. He waved hand to the side causing another blast to hit Soldier Fire. The blond laugh as he was enjoying himself. Soldier Fire grunted in pain as he was being tossed around like a rag doll. Yuri drop his gaze as he couldn't watch any more. Boris had a daze look upon his face.

"Enough!" came a yell. The voice echo within the observatory deck; Sergei's smile only widen. Soldier Metal had woken and caught Soldier Fire through one of his little flights. "He has nothing to do with this exchange!" she yelled out.

"Oh? Are you saying you're willing to take all three of us on?" Sergei wondered. Soldier Metal gentle set down the young warrior.

"Yes, and I will defeat you all." Sergei's eyes widen briefly before he narrowed his gaze into a glare.

"No! Metal! You don't have to do this!" Soldier Fire cried out. "Stop!"

"Yuri!" The red head perked up. "Take care of this bitch." Sergei growled out. Yuri gave a hesitated nodded before stepping forward.

"Well… its back to us again." Metal's feminine voice pipe up. Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the young woman. "It also seems be about us." Yuri clenched his hand into a fist.

"Why! Why didn't you stay away! Didn't I hurt you enough!" he yelled. Soldier Fire was surprised by the outburst. "You know what is going happen once we take you back!"

"Nothing that you guys already have done… correct?" Soldier Fire eyes widen. His thoughts drift back to the elevator. He couldn't believe how easy it was then it he understood her passive behavior. He clenched his hand into a tight fist.

You know… My guardian made me believe I was the moon princess… Then I realize I wasn't….

Please! Protect Takao…

You are nothing but a whiney child who needs protection!

Takao is in danger….

Kai couldn't believe it, the signs were all there. He was just too wrap up in own troubles to noticed it. He grunted in pain as he pulled out a his bow. Soldier Metal's eyes widen in horror as he destroyed the secondary ice weapon that was supposed to kill her. The weapon exploded on impact, which shock waves had pushed female warrior across the floor. Yuri had shielded his eyes from the blast. When he looked, he was in shock while a deep hysterical laughter had filled the air.

"You fool!" Soldier Metal looked shocked as her body tremble. Her uniform was char and burnt in a few places. "Its your sick obsession with the past that has your mind twisted out of sorts!" Sergei had walked over towards the young woman. He wrapped his thick big hands around her skinny little neck. "Did you honest think we would duel you?!" Metal wince in pain as she desperately tried pull on his hands. Her breath came in short chokes.

"Leave her alone!" came a growl. Sergei only tighten his hold while a grin appear. "I said leave her alone!" Sergei groaned in pain as he was suddenly became an acquaintance with the floor. Metal laid on the floor coughing trying to get air into her lungs. Boris looked bored. Yuri held long piece of ice within his hold. He glare down at the blond. "You do not get to touch her!" he growled out. "She belongs to one person and only to one person!" Sergei just laugh while Yuri's eyes widen in horror. Metal drop her gaze while Soldier Fire was confused.

"Pray tell who that person is Yuri?" The sound of heavy breathing and heels clicking the floor had echo through the out the place. Yuri began to pale as a familiar figure stood at the entrances of the staircase. Their long blue hair drift slightly as pant escaped them. A blue mask had decorated her face hiding her identity from all while she stood proudly before the bunch.

"Sailor… Wind…"

Sergei narrowed his gaze into a glare. "You annoying pest!" He shouted. Sergei had summoned his triton and threw towards the girl. The young girl's eyes widen horror while a sharp gasp could be heard. The sound of blade piecing into flesh followed by a painful grunt before the figure had stagger around a bit.

"No…. NO! Don't die!" Sailor Wind leaned forward and caught Metal's body. The white mask that covered her face and fell away.

"Sailor Wind…" Catherine took labors breaths. "Promise… to care of John…" Sailor Wind's eyes widen in horror as she felt the body within her grasp go limp.

"Did we make it?" the other sailor guardians had appeared at the entrances huffing and puffing. Horror stuck the group as realization had dawn onto him.

"Cat?" came a mournful sob. Sailor Wind began to tremble as she held tight onto the body. "Please don't go…"

It began with a single teardrop as both her and metal's body began to pulse with energy. Boris tilt his head to the side.

"The crystals… they are reacting…" he stated. Sergei and Yuri turn to pale man. It was true, within his grasp, were the seven rainbow crystals which were pulsing with energy. They shot from his hand and surrounded the two young women before combining into a single unit. Then in a brilliant light a silver gemstone had appeared along with the ancient moon staff.

"Its…."

"The silver crystal!:

"The Legendary silver crystal!" Dragoon was in awe. The two items had combine together which had caused Sailor Wind to slowly rise to her feet. There was a dull look to her eyes as her sailor uniform had dispersed and was replaced by a white flowing dress. "Sailor Wind is… the princess?" Dragoon could not believe his eyes. "This whole time, you were right under my nose!"'

"She has finally awakened…" Dranzer added in.


	26. Chapter 26

Sailor Takao Chapter 26 _part 2 of the princess awakened._

Takao stood in a daze as she was surrounded by an odd glow with pulsing energy. She held the moon staff within her grasp. Dragoon slowly approached the young girl.

"Takao…" The crescent moon bald spot on his forehead had pulse. The dragon hiss in pain. "It's all coming back to me, you are the Moon Princess serenity…" he spoke carefully. Shocking those around him.

"{Did you say princess?}" Salamlyon slowly approached the two as the young girl held onto the dying warrior. "{Her desire to protect Takao was because that?}" Everyone was slightly confused by the red knight's words since they couldn't really understand what he had just said.

"To think, that mistress had it right the entire time." Sailor Spirit added.

Sergei narrowed his gaze onto young girl. "The princess eh…." He glare before his lips twisted into a sneer. "Yuri get rid of the princess!" He shouted. When the red head didn't attack right away; Sergei turned his gaze towards pale red head. "What's wrong!" Yuri was kneeling on the ground griping his head. Sergei growls in annoyances. "I am surrounded by idiots!" Standing up, the blonde stalk towards the girl. "I will get rid of you and steal the silver crystal- What is this! AH!"

The girl had reacted out of instinct. She had tighten her hold onto the staff and blasted the blond away. Sergei let out a yelp of pain as his body went crashing into a support beam. His head slamming hard against it which knocks him out. Yuri laid on the ground panting before shifting his gaze towards the princess.

"Oh Catherine! You got hurt because of me…" whimper the girl as tears stream down her face. She bit her lip to keep the wail at bay while she felt warrior move within her grasp.

"Takao-No… Princess Serenity, I am able to remember everything now…" she murmured quietly as she reached up for the Princess's hand. Their fingers enclose together. "I was guard for the princess who often delivery messages for your lover… Prince of Earth." She gasped out. Takao's eyes widen in surprise as she allow her gaze to wonder over to the red head.

"The Prince of Earth?" Takao frown her brows together. "I do remember that I am the princess of the moon, but other things are still a little…." She winced a little as image of the young man with red hair telling her something before she hand a tiny silver locket over. The young man was hesitated with taking the small object, but held it close to his heart. He murmured a thanks before everything went to chaos in her eyes. Takao shook her head as she saw explosions, death and loud roar echo forth with the young man darting towards danger.

"Prince Yuri…" Takao spoke the words with hesitation as she looked over at the red head. "Are you my one true love?" she wondered aloud. There was a pulse of energy that erupted from all three. Yuri and Catherine both cried out in pain while Takao fell faint. When the pulsing had stop, Yuri and female warrior had followed after the teen. The group quickly darted towards Sailor Wind and Soldier Metal. Soldier Lighting quickly took a hold of Wind and checked her vitals.

"Oh thank goodness! She just fainted." Lighting let out a sigh of relief. Salamlyon had took a hold of Soldier Metal and shook her gentle.

"Catherine! Darling! Please, say something lassie…" Sailor Spirit had active her visor and was looking over the dragon warrior.

"This is not good, she is bad in shape. She need medical attention right away!" Spirit Inform. "It's surprising she had lasted this long with her wounds." Salamlyon's eyes widen in horror.

"No one is getting way." Spoke a passive voice. The group flinched as they had forgotten they had three enemies not two. His boots click along the floor as Boris walked towards the group. "Its shame I don't have the power to defeat you all right now." The group looked confused. "Before I leave, I need to take my objective too." Salamlyon, Lighting, and Fire all stood up.

"You aren't getting your hands on the wee lass." Salamlyon growled out. A smirk appeared across Boris's face.

"You honest think we are after her?" he nearly laugh before sending a wave of dark energy towards them. Yuri and Sergei had sank into the floor while a sphere surrounded Soldier Metal.

"What! NO!" Before Spirit could grabbed a hold of the dragon warrior, she along with the generals had disappeared from sight.

Salamlyon took a few stagger steps forward before stumble onto his kneels. His mouth open up in horror as though he was going to scream out in rage, but he snapped it shut. He clenched his eyes and fist together. He took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to be loosing his head.

~W~

In a polish office, Voltaire tapped his fingers along the desk as he glared up at the two generals before him.

"Sergei! I have except more from you! Not only did you allowed the princess to be awoken before now Yuri has his fucking memories!" growled the older man. "Don't you realize how much energy its going to take to not only fix the metal soldier but to erase all those memories!" Voltaire snarled. Sergei flinched back in fear. "Boris!" The pale man perked up. "Make sure those fools are destroy! Do I make myself clear!" The pale man nodded.

"Yes… Sir." The two men left the office.

Voltaire had waited a moment before rising from his chair. With a key in hand, he stuck it into the lock and was able to turn it. When he open the doors, there before him was the forest of darkness with a figure frozen in still. Both Soldier Metal and Yuri were slump on the ground before the figure.

"Oh great ruler King Metalia…. Awaken!" The figure in the ice move ever so slightly before a deep voice echo all around.

"Oh… Aitherine… How I've missed you…" came a purr. "I've been waiting for you come back us…"

"My king! The prince's memories have been restored I was hoping you could…"

The figure in the ice narrowed their gaze onto Voltaire who flinched in fear.

"At what cost?" Voltaire gasp in pain as he felt weak. His once youthful appears began to fade into a shrivel old man. "At what cost will it be for you to keep the prince under your control hmmm?" The old man growled.

"Please… Sire… He is useful!" pleaded the old man.

"Fine, use the dark energy to erase both Aitherine and Yuri's memories and heal the warrior. Though I worry that not all the memories will be erase…" murmured the dark figure. Their eyes glow red as they stared down at metal warrior. "Have Boris keep an eye on both of them…" Voltaire's youth had returned when he agreed.

~W~

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Sailor Spirit was busy typing away on her mini computer. The group had found themselves wondering around the building. Soldier Lighting had Sailor Wind on his back, while Salamlyon held up Soldier Fire who hobble along side the red knight. "I don't mean to whine, but it seems like we been walking around in circles." Came a grunt. Spirit had walked a little further ahead of the ground.

"I am pretty certain of it, but we have a problem. Spirit continued to received date from her visor. She was busying processing it all.

"What kind of problem?" grunted Salamlyon as he adjusted the young man. It seem that Soldier Fire had fallen a sleep.

"It appears we are trap in a complex projective negative space." His brows twitched while Lighting looked confused. "Theoretically, its not just connected to our three dimensional space where we come from." Everyone was confused by the words Spirit spoke. "Its more of a two-dimensional space. The polarity in this place is inverse and connected through a zero dimension." Spirit finished off as she continued to analyse the data.

"Arg, Saien, I don't understand any of the words you had just said, and we are speaking in the same language." Lighting whined. Salamlyon let out a heavy sigh.

"Glad I am not the only one." murmured Salamloyn. "Thanks for the help Spirit." The brunette nodded her head. "Anyway, we can't afford to stick around here, what if those goons show up again." They were about to keep on going until Salamlyon decided to ask a question in his native tongue.

"{So it is the reason why we can not get a hold of anyone?}" Spirit gave her superiors a look.

"{By anyone, you meaning the captain?}" Salamlyon nodded. "It's a little more complicated than that." Spirit narrowed her gaze. "We should be able to send transitions through the space, but the frequency is always be hit by a negative pulse. If they were trying to get a hold of us as much as we were. Then we could send out a bits of information through pulses of wave lengths of electromagnetic energy that can easily travel through this space." Salamloyn narrowed his gaze.

"{Seriously?}" Spirited nodded her head. "So we can only radio out help if they are registered to the same frequency as us?" Spirit nodded her head once again. The group looked towards Salamloyn in surprise.

"You understood her?!" Sailor Water stared in awe.

"Yes, I had to learn bit about radio wave lengths in the military incase if means of regular communications were cut off." spoke the red head.

"Wait… you weren't joking about being in the military?!" Sailor Water spat out in surprise.

"Why would I? Catherine wanted to get through high school as quickly as possible to back to Japan. In order not to bother her, I choose the military. The schedule of training and a few missions worked well for her." Salamloyn looked annoyed. Sailor Water blushed as she turned her gaze to her male members of her team. The two nervously looked away or appeared to be distracted by something. Salamloyn couldn't help by groan. He knew what the media had said about him. He couldn't believe his fellow soldiers had believed it.

"Sorry, I was always told, you, were a some rich kid who hanged out with higher society, who had no really understanding of the world." Sailor Water giggled nervously.

"Yes, its true I grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth, but that is only on my parents wealth not mine. Once we leave this place, I am no richer than either of you." came a heavy sigh. Then there was an odd whine that caught the groups attention.

It was Sailor Wind. The blue hair warrior let out a groan as she began to move about. The young teen looked around confused.

"Hey, its Sailor Wind! She is finally waking up!" Soldier Lighting tilt his head towards young girl. "Hey, do you remember who you are?" The teen perked up to the voice. "Or where you are?" Sailor Water came over.

"Soldier Metal!" She quickly hopped off the Lighting's back, and began to look for the dragon soldier. When she couldn't see her, she turned her attention towards Lighting. "Where? Where is she? Please tell me where she is!" Lighting refused to look Sailor Wind in the eyes. He couldn't break the news to her. "Is she… Did she die?" she wondered finally.

"No! She is till alive!" Salamloyn snapped. Sailor Wind turn her gaze towards the red knight.

"Really?" The red head took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
"But our enemy took her away." He added in.

"The enemy? I see…" Sailor Wind looked disheartens. The feline and the red hawk came over towards the group.

"Heh, now that is out of the way. There are some things I wish to share." Smiled the dragon.

"Hey Sailor Wind, could you wave your wand please?" The blue hair warrior looked confused. She found the moon scepter had shrunk in size, but it had a pretty gemstone attach to it. Her eyes widen in surprise as it grew in size. She nervously grabbed a hold of it. Then she looked towards dragoon, who nodded. Sailor Wind walked over towards the dragon.

"The rainbow crystal carriers," Sailor Water perked up. Dragoon nodded his head.

"Yes, they all held a piece of the silver crystal in order to protect it from the great evil, but of course during last battle on the moon. Most of them were turned evil." Dragoon narrowed his gaze before looking over at Dranzer. "Do you remember everything from all those years?" Dranzer looked startled before nodding his head.

"Yes, but not everything is crystal clear. There are things are little fuzzy." Chirp the bird.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" wondered Soldier Lighting.

"They are talking about our previous life," Salamlyon suddenly looked uncomfortable as he began to speak. "More than that, The Moon kingdom called the silver millennium and it was only peaceful due to the treaties that were foreign by the soldiers that worked endless"

Yes, it happened long time ago…

There was a kingdom called Silver Millennium on the moon.

It was a very peaceful paradise, where Takao and all of you lived. Takao, you were rear to be next Queen and take after your Mother, but you were often distracted…

But then something terrible happen, the Earth was taken over by an evil entity!

Within a short time, they attacked us to steal the absolute power of the silver crystal stored within the Silver Millennium.

The Kingdom was destroyed in a fierce battle, but with the power of the silver crystal we managed to seal away the evil entity.

"You five are reincarnation soldiers from that life time, whose destined is protected the princess." Smiled Dranzer. The group had taken a seat. Sailor Wind looked to be lost in thought while Sailor Water sat at her side. Salamlyon was able to get Fire awake and alert. The young man looked rather tired as he continued to lean against the red knight.

"Wait second… Are you saying we're beings from the moon world?" Fire asked tiredly.

"Not really, you are all being of this Earth. So you mothers and fathers are our true parents." Dranzer informed. "It was the last wish of our Moon Queen. She wanted you guys and the princess to live happily as ordinary people. That's why she choose this era for reincarnate you because it was so peaceful." Dranzer chirped happily.

"But that hasn't worked out as well as she had hope as it!" Salamlyon hissed. Dranzer drop his gaze while Dragoon approached the red knight. "My group and I were unable to defeat the person who has released the evil entity because we weren't the chosen knights…" He grunted out. He looked to be lost in memories. "She's been fighting this for seventeen long years…" he murmured.

"Yes! But now that we have all four knights, it is possible to defeat this person!" Dragoon smiled.

"So, this evil entity is the one who controlling the dark kingdom?"

"Yes, that is correct, and I am sorry it had to come to this." Dranzer chirped. "It is weren't for them. Then you could've lived happy lives as ordinary people. But if we don't protected the silver crystal and defeat the enemy, there can be no peace!" squawked the bird.

"How long have you been fighting this war…" A gloomy voice perked up. Lighting looked nervous as he stared down at the blue hair girl. "How much longer do we need to fight this in order to have peace?"

"Sailor Wind, why are you saying that?" Sailor Water looked concern. "Come on, you're the moon princess-"

"{No I am not! I am not some long lost princess, because I don't feel like one!"} She snapped. "{Fuck! I hate how predestine my life has been lately! My family line holds powers of a great warrior that stuck on this planet!}" Her volume was getting higher and higher. "{I don't want to be fucking princess Serenity! I am Takao! Just Takao.}" she screamed.

"Takao, you still don't understand." Dragoon spoke up. "You have a mission to save this planet." The blue hair teen narrowed her gaze. She walked up towards the tiny dragon.

"I don't fucking care about the mission!" Dragoon let out a heavy sigh. "And I don't care if I had a previous life! It has nothing to do with me now." The blue hair teen paused as she realized she had everyone's attention. "I keep thinking about what had happen to Catherine. The training she had to go through…" came a whimper. Salamloyn came walking over and slapped the young girl. The group was stun.

"{You are an ungrateful brat.}" He spoke in a low tone. "{How can you talk like that, when we been searching for you all these years.}" Sailor Wind held her redden cheek. "{The lives we have lost just keep you safe.}" Sailor Wind glared at the red head. "{Don't you understand! You are the key to destroying this evil! It what Catherine and I been working so hard for.}" Sailor Wind's eyes widen. "{You should be grateful to have the blood of moon warrior running through your veins! Because I know several people who could have benefit from that!}" He screamed at her. His chest was heaving as he glared at the young girl.

"Hey… I think Sailor Wind needs some time to adjusted." Dranzer added in. Dragoon shot the red hawk a look.

"You're probably right." Spirit spoke up. "I am sure with time. She'll be back to her old self, but now we have a new problem on hand." The group turn towards the brunette. "I keep plugging in calculations and I can't find loop. Or if I do, there are too many missing pieces." Spirit let out a groan. The group let out a heavy sigh.

"Hmm… this seems to be the like the time Wind and I got stuck in clock." Sailor Water spoke up. Wind's eyes widen in realization.

"Hey! You know Sergei and Yuri right!" Salamlyon gave a hesitated nodded. "Then about the Kuznetsov Boris, the time guardian?" Salamlyon was confused. "Because the first time I met Metal, she was with him!" He narrowed his gaze.

"Metal was with the time guardian?" The red head looked in awe as he was pieceing together missing items.

"Wait! You said time." Spirit perked up as she began typing away. The group turn towards the brunette. "From my understanding, the element of time can't be easily manipulated unless you are given specials powers by the god of time himself." The brunette continued to analyze date before her face lit up. "I got it! I finally found an exit!" Spirit pressed side of her visor making it disappear.

"Good job spirit, what was the missing piece?" wondered Lighting. Spirit's happy expression had turn into a serious one.

"It seems that Metal has secondary power, and that is time." Dragoon looked surprised.  
"What? No, it nearly took her hundred years to master a few spells from the wind element." Stated the dragon. Spirit perked up.

"She can control wind?" Dragoon let out a heavy sigh.

"Not really, she is metal dragon, they don't fly like the us wind dragons. She is a different species from those who were on the moon." dragoon looked annoyed. "Her knowledge from the past might have carried over to her current form, but the present knowledge to control and manipulate time is something new." Dragoon added. "Anyway, I need further research on this. We can continued this discussion another time, but for now we should leave while we can." Spoke the guardian. The group nodded as they allowed Spirit to lead the away.

Salamlyon had paused first, which Fire had noticed. He had asked the older warrior what was wrong. Before he finished the question. He and Salamlyon were blasted away. Lighting was able to dodge the bodies. He was going to defend, but received an hard punch in the gut. The dark hair teen groan in pain before he was blasted away. The girls gasp in surprise as they stared at their enemy. It was Sergei, the blond looked at the rest of the group.

"So, you finally found the exit. It took you long enough." Spirit looked annoyed. "It's a shame you won't be able to get to it." Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the fallen men.

"You wanna battle! Well here it comes!" Dragoon darted towards Sergei who smacked the little creature away. The dragon went flying until its body hit wall. He winced in pain before Drazner came flying over. The red hawk glared at the blond who chuckled. Sailor Spirit and Water stood in front of Wind. "Really? You two?

What makes you think you can beat me when they have more experiences in fighting than you do?" smiled the blond.

"We have to try!" stated the younger blonde. Sergei narrowed his gaze.

"Get out of my way!" he growled in a low tone. Sailor Water stood in front of the two block the attack. It was water attack, which Sailor Water was able to defend off somewhat, but the force had sent her crashing into the other two. The blonde panted as she slowly rose up. She gasp when she was raisen into the air. Sergei had held her by the collar of her uniform. "Why do you have be on their team?" he hissed out. Sailor Water gave him a look of confusion before she was tossed a side. The young blonde had went crashing into a support beam.

Sailor Spirit and Wind were slowly recovering from the water attack. "Now Princess, you will give me the silver crystal." Stated the blond. Spirit narrowed her gaze.

"Not while I am still alive!" The blond sent a blast of water in their direction. Spirit held it off, but it had weaken her.

"So annoying," Sergei sent another blast, knocking the two off their feet. Sailor Wind went crashing to the wall, which had stop the two. The blue hair teen hissed in pain as she looked down at the worn out brunette.

"Sailor Wind, please have the courage to fight…" she murmured before fainting. Sailor Wind took a deep breath as she took in the scene around her. Her friends… Her comrades.

Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze onto the huge blond before her. She then summoned the moon specter to her hand.

"So you want to fight too?" The blue hair teen nodded. "Fine, because I am getting a place ready for you in hell!" Sergei began to summon a huge amount of dark energy. Then she held the crystal in front of her. Sergei launched the dark ball of energy towards Sailor Wind. The blue hair teen grunted as dark electro zaps her.

"Please give me the strength to fight this guy!" she murmured. Then before her eyes, a bright brilliant light had emerge from the gemstone.

Damn, this kid got skills. I need to retreat. Sergei used the last of his strength to teleport away from the battle as light flooded the area causing a using explosion to occurred. Sailor Wind stood trembling not knowing how to react to the huge amount of energy that was expelled from wand. She then dropped down to her kneels in mild horror. Letting go of the staff, she made her way over to an opening. Before her was the sea and the sun rising over the horizon. She stumble over the wreckage of the build and she came to a certain a spot. She took a deep breath to taste the salty air. Letting the calm sea put her at ease, she began to soak up the first morning rays of the sun.

No matter Takao! I will always protect you…

The words echo through her mind as she continued to watch the sun climb. It wasn't until a familiar voice that interrupts her quiet moment.

"Uh sorry…" When she turned around, she was surprise to see whom it was. "I just want to thank you… For saving us." Came the nervous murmur. Soldier Fire's feather appeared to glow in the morning light. The blue hair teen nodded. "And, I kind of understand what you are going through." The younger teen tilt her head in curiously. "Takao…" The dual hair teen wore a light pink blush across his cheeks. "No matter what! I will always find away to protect you!" He blurted out. The young teen wasn't sure if she heard correctly as she stared at him in confusion.

"Dude, if your going to make move. Make sure she can understand you first." Soldier Fire's face slowly began to go red. Soldier Lighting was climbing out of the rumble along with the others.

"Yeah, Hiwatari! Even I didn't even get that!" Sailor Water smiled as she shouted.

"{Okay children, leave poor kid alone, we have to work to do.}" called a gruff voice. Both Lighting and Water answer at the same time.

"Yes…" Sailor Wind giggled.

"Come on Fire, we should help the others." The older teen looked surprise by the offer. He nodded his head as he followed back to the rumble.

~W~

In the darkest corners of the black forest, Voltaire stood over Catherine. The young woman laid in a strange healing pod as her body began to absorbed all the dark energy while wearing a black revealing dress. She gave a whimper calling out the princess's name.

"Damn it… How can you not forget about her?" he wondered. "Well… no mater how much you love Serenity, it's a love that can never be." He murmured. He run his fingers down her bare arm. "For you belong to me." He whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR PLOT**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **W**_

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 27

A desperate cry could be heard was it echo in the surrounded area. Takao found herself chasing after a mysterious figure along a stone pathway was slowly crumbling all around her. They were running towards burning carnage. In the distance a loud roar erupted into the air. The teen gasped in horror. A huge monster had appeared and the figure was running towards it with a sword in hand. She continued to cry out the person's name, but it was not making any sense to her. A wall of fire had cut her off leaving her trapped. She shook her head in disbelieve as tears stream down her face. "Nooo! Please come back! Come back!" she wailed.

WwWwW

In a dark room, where the sounds of groans and gasping could be heard. A figure could be found leaning against the wall. They watched smaller figure tossing and turning in bed. Sweat roll down the younger one as they clenched onto the bed sheets around them. "Noo… please… back…" Were the words that spilled their the sweet innocent lips. The figure against the wall frown their brows together. They pushed themselves off the wall and exit the room. They had quietly closed the door when a loud sob could be heard. The figure drop their gaze letting out a heavy sigh escaped them.

"Not again… This is the third time this week." Came a murmured. It wasn't long until the sobbing had quiet down. The figure was at a loss on what to do. Their gaze had shifted towards down the hall towards room at the end. It was occurring unoccupied at the moment. The figure couldn't help but growl in frustration. "Oh Takao, I don't know how I can help…"

WwWwW

The school bell had rung and kids were gathering around in their groups. Takao sat in her desk with her head down. She had pulled her hair back into a messy bun, giving her a more feminine look. A few strain of hair had escaped the bun and curled around her face. It was odd sight to see since she still wore her male school uniform. Hilary noticed the odd changed. She picked up the magazine on her desk and walked over towards the teen.

"Hey Takao! Did you see!" smiled the perky brunette. "There is a new hair salon that just opened in the juban district!" Few other girls came over in excitement.

"Oh yeah! I heard it was owned by the famous Kariko Tokoyama! The winner of last month's world hair design contest!" spoke the dark hair girl. Hilary was getting pumped up.

"Oh not only that! But here is the best part!" A look of determination appeared upon her face.

"For her grand opening, she's offering free haircuts for anyone who attends!" Spoke one of the girls. Arrange of squeals escape the girls as they dream of getting great cuts.

"Isn't that great Takao! We have to check it out!" Hilary said excitedly. There was a moment of silences as the blue hair teen stared off into the distances.

"Yeah… sure." Came a murmur sigh. The group of girls let out a nervously sigh at the responses. Hilary looked concern as she stared down at her friend.

"Heh, what's wrong Takao? You seem really depressed." Takao continued to stare off into the distances.

"Yeah… sure." Came another murmur sigh.

WwWwW

The wind blew a gentle breeze across the temple grounds. Ray was dressed in his priest training uniform.

"Takao didn't sleep again tonight." The dark hair teen was feeding the koi fish. "Last night, she was talking and burst into tears again." The familiar group was standing around. Maxine was sitting near Ray on a stone, while Johnny leaned against support beam of the main house. Manabu was typing away at her computer on the veranda. Johnny had mix look of concern and annoyances. "I think she having nightmares about Catherine, but I can't be too sure." Dragoon informed the group.

"Poor thing…" came a sigh. Maxine looked sadden by the news as she allowed her eyes to wonder over to the small pound. "Do we know that happen to Catherine?" Maxine dare to ask. It was touchy subject for those lived in the household. He noticed that Ray wasn't his usual cheerful self. The dark hair teen was able to fake it around other students, but his flirting never reached his eyes. "After she was abducted by the enemy?"

"No… we don't know. All we know is that she is still missing." Dragoon had informed. Manabu looked annoyed by the answer.

"Feh, speak for yourself!" The group perked up. Johnny narrowed his gaze onto the curvy brunette.

"Are you saying you found something?" Manabu stared nervously at the tan red head. She gulp before letting out a heavy sigh.

"No, but I do not want to be lump in with his research!" she hissed. The group groaned in irritation.

"Saien, you don't need to worry about anyone lumping your efforts into their own." spoke Johnny. The brunette let out a heavy sigh as she took the verbal hit. "Are we any closer to understanding the how the silver crystal works?" The teen perked up.

"Kind of." she moved her finger onto the touch mouse onto her laptop. "If I am given a chance to exam it, then maybe I might get more results." She grumbled. The group groaned. "The thing I have found out, was that the research results that were discovered by the Kinomiya Family." The group looked up at the huge house before them. "Its supposed be a legendary gemstone with unbelievable source of energy that could supplied a country for many years, or it could be manufacture into a weapon." Manabu finished with a look of annoyances. "You know, it would be nice if you could supply us with some answers Dragoon." The brunette glared at the dragon, who flinched.

"Get off my case Saien." Dragoon muttered darkly. "My job wasn't about the crystal. It was about protecting my home and training new recruits." The brunette rolled her eyes. There was yelp that caught their attention.

"Oh my god! I can not believe we are late!" came a sharp chirp. Curious, the group peak over and spotted Kai with red hawk. "Kai! Why didn't you tell me what time we had to be here!" came a whine. The dual hair teen looked down as he came over to the rest of the group. The teen murmured under his breath while Dragoon's eyes widen in surprise.

"Bugger off…" came a groan as the dual hair teen went to join Ray's side. The young man wiggled his nose in annoyances before turning to face the group. Then he turn to look at the group. "You beg me to bring you, and all you're going to do is hide?" Dranzer nodded. "Fine! So what did I miss?" came a grumble.

The group chuckled nervously as they continued to watch the two interact with each other.

"Oh nothing much Kai. Dragoon was giving us updates on Takao." The dual hair teen's had soften great, but a tug on his sleeve made that look disappeared.

"What!" he snapped. Dranzer whisper something in his ear. "Dranzer wants to know if you guys discussed the silver crystal yet." The group nodded.

"Yes, we have Miss Saien doing research on it." Johnny pointed out. Dranzer's eyes lit up as he rushed over to the brunette's side. Carrying a file folder within his break.

"I got some information for you!" he said cheerful. Manabu raised a suspicious brow as she looked at the bird before her. "Now, my memories aren't up to date, but..." He open up his file folder. "I have written everything I can remember about the silver crystal!" smiled bird. Manabu's eyes widen in surprise as she took the file and began to read through it.

"Wait second, you know about the Silver Crystal?" Dragoon sounded annoyed. Dranzer shifted his gaze towards the tall tan man.

"Well yeah, our government officials wanted information about it before we sign treaty. There was my brother and I who got the chance to exam it." stated the young man. Dragoon did not looked pleased at all. Maxine couldn't help but shoot a look towards the gaurdian.

"Anyway, how is the young princess doing?" Dranzer decided to ask. Everyone's expression had drop. "Really? She is still upset? We need Takao to gets her act together if she is going to be our princess and the keeper of the Silver Millennium Crystal." Stated the bird. The group shifted uncomfortable as they exchange looks.

"Its not that easy Dranzer." Ray finally spoke up. "Takao has lost someone close her." The dark hair teen narrowed his gaze. "Its hard for someone to deal with such dramatic change if their comfort is not there, consider the last time we seen her." Ray tighten his hold onto his shirt. The dark hair teen drop his gaze looked back at the pound again. Maxine's gaze had soften she stared at her dark hair friend.

"As hard as it might be, now it not the time for Takao to be going soft on us." Stated Dranzer.

"Right, in order to crush the dark kingdom's ambitions. We have to get her back on track as a full-fledged princess and we have to do it soon! Because she has to used the silver crystal." Dragoon added on. Ray just let out a heavy sigh. Maxine pursed her lips in thought.

"I know! Just leave it to me guys!" The blonde perked up as she bounced onto her feet. The group stared in awe at the sudden energy.

WwWwW

There was faint sound of music box playing in the air. Climbing up the stairs, Maxine realize the blue hair teen wasn't in her bedroom. Curious, the blonde followed the sound to a bedroom at the end of the hall. Looking inside, she spotted the young teen laying on the bed holding something close to her. The blonde heard a whimper, which was making her second guess her idea.

"Hey, is that the ad for the new hair salon that open up?" The blue hair teen perked up. Standing at the end of the bed was Maxine. She wore a soft smile upon her face. "Heh, sorry to let myself in. I knocked on your bedroom door but there was no answer." Smiled the blonde. Takao wasn't sure if she should be upset or not. "I have a great idea, why don't we try a new hairstyle to help change your mood?" Takao looked surprised by the suggestion.

"Sure," She stood up and pulled her hair of the bun it was in. Maxine's eyes widen in surprised at length. It had drop down her back like a blue cape with slight wave it in. It shine and sparkle in the light. Maxine's lip twitched as she took a bush and began to bush the girl's hair. She also noticed her friend was looking more feminine was each day goes by.

"Now what kind of style you like? A short cut bob or pixie?" wondered Maxine. Takao began to wonder about the hairstyle.

"I don't know, I was never one for short hair even though I do dress like a boy." The teen grabbed the end of her hair.

"Or maybe a wavy cut that is bold and bouncy?" Takao tilted her head. "Or straight with a chic look?" That's when Takao realize her hair had a bit of wave in it. It was also frizzy. "You know changing your hairstyle is something that a girl needs sometimes!" Takao was able to catch Maxine's expression in the mirror. The girl had a warm smile was being very gentle with her hair. Takao had to admit, maybe it was time for her join the world.

"Yeah, maybe you right. I should get my hair cut."

WwWwW

In forest of darkness, where the sound of wolves howling in the distance could be heard. Sergei sat in a nice office chair before a huge range of the computer monitors. His one arm was in a sling while Boris stood before the pods. The pale man study the one pod with a curious eye.

"Boris." Came snapped. The Boris perked up. Sergei peaked over the monitors as Voltaire entered into the dark forest. "How long is it going to take those two to be ready for battle?" Boris nervously looked at the two pods.

"Well sir, since both of been exposed to the Silver crystal's healing powers. It's taking some time to change up their memories." Sergei perked up to this piece of news. "Though I do say that Soldier Metal has healed up from her wound, and could be ready to battle at any moment. " Voltaire nodded his head before turning his attention towards the blond.

"We must secure the legendary silver crystal from sailor wind no matter what it takes." Both Sergei and Boris nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Sergei!" the blond perked up. "I assumed you have discovered Sailor Wind's Identity by now, correct?" Voltaire wondered. The two looked at each nervously, before the blond answered.

"Please forgive me sir, but I need more time." Spoke the blond.

"Then be very quick about it! Uncover Sailor Wind's identity as soon as possible then we can steal the silver crystal." A loud howl could be heard.

"Leave to me Sir. My plan is already in motion as we speak." Voltaire narrowed his gaze as a single blue strand of hair curl itself around Sergei's finger. "This is a strand of hair from Sailor Wind, which I obtained in battle. I intend to find the girl by matching this single strand with the latest technology. Then I would be able to uncover Sailor Wind's identity." Voltaire was very interested in this plan.

"Very well then proceed with caution."

"Yes Sir…"

WwWwW

The sound of hustling and bustling filled the air. Both Takao and Maxine had show up at the new hair salon. The blue hair teen had changed her out of her school uniform. Right away, the owner greeted the girls.

"Welcome, thank you for coming to Kariko Tokoyama's hair salon. How can I help you?" smiled the woman. She had short spiky dark hair with a hint of blue to it. Maxine's smile had widen as she pushed Takao forward.

"I would like you to take a look at her hair and give her a new style!" The blue hair teen chuckled nervously as she looked up at the taller woman.

"Why of course, let me see." Takao gulped as the woman got closer. She gentle lifted her chin to check out the shape of her face and lifted light blue hair. "Oh my, what beautiful hair you! Please come this way!" smiled the woman as she lead Takao to chair near the back.

The teen nervously sat back and allowed her hair is sits in the sink. A warm face cloth was place over her face, and it felt nice. The teen breath in deeply enjoying the warm feeling.

"Now please tell me if the water is too hot, or if accidently pull or massage your head too hard okay?"

"Okay!" Takao chirped in a dreamy tone. She felt her long hair get wet and nice smelling shampoo pour on.

I sure hope this works out to cheer her up, so she can be her old self again.

Maxine smiled as she watched the two interacted with each other.

At the end of the room, Kariko narrowed her gaze onto the new girl who was placed into the hair dryer. She lifted her one hand and pressed something on her ear. The mirror before her had did a magnification of the girl's hair and began to do a quick study of it. Then a huge X had appeared. It annoyed Kariko, since she been at this all day. It appeared that Sailor Wind hadn't walked into the salon yet.

"Thank you for waiting!" Maxine perked up. It was one of the employees. "Please follow me to the hair steamer." Maxine held up her hand.

"Heh, its okay, I only came along with a friend." Smiled the blonde.

"Well, in that case, please try our marvelous hair steamers! It latest in technology, it applies our special brand of product that instantly repairs split ends and sun damage that you may not be aware you have!" grin the female employee. Maxine couldn't help it as she allowed herself to be taken away by the employee's speech. She was lead to a free chair with her hair was pulled up into a cap.

That's when Kariko decided to check the new addition as she worked on the Takao's hair. Same process was done, but this one alert positive match. Kariko was shocked by the results. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Finally, you show." She murmured softly.

"Hey could massage a little on the right please?" came a muffle answer. Kariko's hands moved on her own as she narrowed her gaze onto the girl. Then Takao realize the lady was gone. The teen wasn't too sure what to except. "Uh… Kariko are you finish with the shampooing?" she wondered out loud.

"I finally found you." Maxine perked up. It was Kariko standing in front of her. "Sailor Moon! Now give me the silver crystal!" Maxine's eyes widen in shock as she felt hands wrapped around her neck. The young blonde cried out in surprised alerting everyone on what was going on. Takao sat up in confusion and surprised. She could hear Kariko calling Maxine Sailor Wind. The teen was really confused on how they could be so mixed up. Then Takao only had seconds to reacted as the other employees held up cans of hair spray into the air. An odd mist fell over the salon causing the other costumers fall asleep. Takao was low to the ground to avoid the odd toxin that took place.

"Don't you dare fall a sleep! Tell me where you hid the silver crystal!" Kariko growled out. The woman held a pair of scissors, which confused the blonde even more.

"What are you talking about?" Maxine murmured in a daze.

"Don't play dumb with me! My computer had analyze you hair declaring you are Sailor Wind, so don't you dare tell me other wise!" She kept shaking the poor blonde. Maxine tried to think how she could been mistaken for Takao. Then it was reminded on how she brushed her hair earlier. "I want that silver crystal, and I want it right now! If you refuse, I have ways to change your mind!" Kariko stepped towards the group of employees. An evil chuckled escaped the woman as the employees disappeared in a whirlwind of colors leaving Maxine scared and horrify by the process.

When the whirlwind had disappeared an overly muscular lady stood in Kariko's place. Dressed in a red latex suit, with spikes and ugly looking hairstyle. Maxine gasped in horror.

"She-She's a dark kingdom monster!" she sputtered out. Maxine stared in horror as the monster crept closer to her.

"Hold it right there! That girl isn't Sailor Wind!" came a yell. The two turn their gaze towards the door. The monster was shocked. She looked between the two and noticed big differences between the two. "You offer free haircuts to young girls who have little money, but you don't care about their feelings that mess with their hearts!" Sailor Wind began to pose. "I, Sailor Wind will not forgive such a devious monster! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Heh, so you finally show up on your own like a slug, crawling into salt." Sailor Wind made a face. She couldn't believe she was being compared to slug. "I am Mitsuaami, and I will melt you into goo!" Mitsuaami's hand had changed into huge dryer and she blasted a wave of heat. Sailor Wind gasp in surprised before dodging to the side. "Let me dry your hair! It looks wet!" Sailor Wind cringed as she duck behind a half wall. The plotted plants above her had melts and died off. When the heat had disappeared, Sailor Wind looked and squealed in horror. "Now its time to shave off all that unwanted hair!" Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze before rolled to the other side of the room, landing on her feet. Barely dodging the strike that destroy the wall. Giving her only a moment to see that Mitsuaami had which weapons to a weird machine gun that was firing scissors at her.

Sailor Wind did the only thing she could do. She rolled away until she crash into a cart causing all the hair products and tool to fall onto her. The blue hair warrior cried out in pain as one of the tools had cut her. The sound of Mitsuaami's laughter echo with in the building. With a grunt, Sailor Wind grabbed one of the hair products and threw it at Mitsuaami. The monster cried out as the item had hit her right in the face. Sailor Wind took the opportunity to pull out the moon scepter.

"Alright you monster! It is time to end this! I am going to use my powers to change you back to Ms. Kariko Tokoyama the hair designer!" The monster continued to struggle with the hair product. "Moon healing- Ah!" Sailor Wind winced as she held her wrist. Gasping in surprise, she quickly looked around and spotted the moon specter. Then a new thing occurred to her. The aim for hit was very hard to make, and she only knew one person who could attack her so.

Nervously, Sailor Wind turned around and spotted Soldier Metal sitting at the end seat. She wore a cocky smile.

"Why hello there Sailor Wind." Sailor Wind's eyes widen in surprise.

"Soldier Metal! Is it really you! I am so glad to see that you are alright!" Tears appeared at the corner of the young teen's eyes.

"Heh, you got that wrong darling, I am not Soldier Metal, but..." Sailor Wind looked on in disbelieve as female warrior approached her. "A commander of the dark kingdom, name Aikaterine." Sailor Wind was beginning to wonder if she was dreaming again.

"No way."

"Sailor Wind, hand over the silver crystal." The female warrior had pulled out her black scythe from her sheath.

"What have they done to you?" Sailor Wind's lower lip tremble as she stared up at the warrior before her. Mitsuaami took the opportunity to pull out another weapon a strange chain saw. She slammed down, causing both Sailor Wind and Aikaterine to leap from the spot. Sailor Wind was able to move near the exit.

"Mitsuaami, please steal that silver crystal." Aikaterine declared.

"Yes Madam!" Mitsuaami turned around darted towards Sailor Wind, who gasped in horror.

"No! I won't believe it Ah!" The blue hair warrior turned around and darted out of the salon with Mitsuaami close behind her. Aikaterine followed at her own pace.

Maxine let out a weak groan. She had spotted Aikaterine leaving the salon. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I need to alert the others… That Metal had switch sides…" came a groan of pain. Then she pulled out her blue transforming pen.

WwWwW

Cries of horror and frustration filled the air as Sailor Wind had dodge Mitsuuami's attack. The monster had taken out a phone line causing a flash of electricity. Sailor Wind stared nervously at the destruction of the odd weapon.

"What are you doing Mitsuaami? Get that silver crystal right now!" came a growl. Sailor Wind was still in disbelieved as she barely dodge the next attack. The blue hair warrior yelled out in pain. Stumbling down to the concrete ground. Wincing at her bruised and cut up knees. The young teen slowly turned onto her back, Mitsuuami was standing over her with a crazy smile upon her face.

"Now I am going to give you that buzz cut you always wanted!"

"Not so fast!" came a choir. Mitsuuami looked up and spotted the sailor soldiers stand few feet away from Sailor Wind. Aikaterine turn her attention towards the new addition to the battle field, while Sailor Wind looked happy.

"Now Fire!"

"Lighting!" The two guys had attacked first destroying Mitsuuami's weapon and Sailor Water unleash her bubble to laid a heavy fog across the field.

"Now Sailor Wind!" Water called out. The blue hair warrior trembles as she stood on her feet. She held out the staff and yelled out the magic spell. Kariko and the employees soon returned to normal.

Aikaterine growled in frustration but perked when she heard a familiar name. Looking up, she notice a man dressed in strange red metal armor.

"Cat…" He slowly approached her. "I am so glad you're back safe and sound!" he sounded relief, which was strange. These warriors were her enemy, why would they be so happy to see. "Catherine…" He had pulled away his helmet to reveal who he was. Aikaterine was positive she had seen that face somewhere, but couldn't be sure where.

"Salamloyn!" The red knight paused in his movements and turned his attention the blonde warrior. "That young woman is not the Soldier Metal you used to know!" Salamloyn looked shocked. "Believe me, she is now a commander for the dark kingdom! She's Aikaterine." Salamloyn wasn't sure how to handle the news. Standing before him was his love.

"N-No! She's kidding right! Please tell me it not true Cat!" His voice sounded so broken.

"Hm! Roses have many thorns darling, even a red rose can turn black when they wilt." Salamloyn looked confused. He was a foot away from her, and she continued to give him stoic look.

"What are saying? Are you really planning to fight all five of us?" wonder Soldier Lighting. Aikaterine turn her attention toward the young dark hair warrior.

"I don't like fighting young people, but if I need to. Then I won't hold back." Aikaterine took a step closer but paused. She could her hear her boss calling her back.

This is an order from King Metalia! You are not strong enough to fight these people on your own!

Aikaterine narrowed her gaze into a glare.

"Heh, it seems your death has been postponed sailor guardians." Aikaterine turned to leave. "Women's relationship can be quiet fragile even delicate in strong breeze-" Then as Aikaterine was about to disappear she was yank back by a strong hand and her lips were press up against another. Her eyes widen in surprise. The heat from the kiss began to travel down her to her core. She didn't understand why it excited her so. Then it was broken. Confused, Aikaterine narrowed her gaze onto the person who had kissed her. The once sadden look was gone and was replace with cold stare. The female warrior quickly slid into the dark portal that was waiting for her as the look burn a hole into her mind.

WwWwW

In the forest of darkness Aikaterine stood before a figure encase in ice. The female warrior was confused. "Tell me King Metalia! Why did you call me back?" There was moment of silences followed the rustles of the leaves.

"Aikaterine… I cannot let you die." Aikaterine was confused by the answer.

Voltaire sat in office reading reports. "It appears that Aikaterine is now a warrior of the dark kingdom in body and soul."

"Yes… The brainwashing was extremely effective sir." Boris bow his head down.

"Now, we aren't going to have any more trouble from the two of you are we?" Voltaire narrowed his gaze onto the pale man, who looked nervously around. "Now that she belongs to us, we need to make good use of her. Send her out on missions to see how effective she can be." Smiled Voltaire as his chuckled echo through the area.

WwWwW

Outside the salon, the group had to make sure that owner and the employees had returned safely. Takao let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against Kai.

"Kariko is a normal human being, who got mix in this because of me." The dual hair teen looked down at the short teen. "I don't want anyone to get hurt any more." She stepped away from group and looked up at the sky. Her hair was pulled back into two lazy buns as her wave hair sway in the breeze. Dragoon looked surprised.

"Takao? Are you finally accepting your princess responsibilities?" There was moment of silences, before the teen happily turned around.

"Yay! Catherine is safe and sound I couldn't be happier!" squeal the blue hair teen. The group flinched in annoyances.

"Okay… maybe not quiet yet?" wonder the older man. Johnny looked tired and annoyed until someone touched his shoulder. Tilting his head, he seen it was Ray.

"Johnny, don't ever forget. You aren't the only one who loved her." smiled the dark hair teen. The red head couldn't help but smirk as Takao went on about turning Catherine back to normal with the power of love.

"Yeah… but I think I need someone else's help as well." Smiled the red head. He took out his cell phone and walked away from the group. Ray tilted his head in curiously as he watched the red head talk in different language. Ray couldn't place where he heard the language before, but it sounded familiar.

~W~

Sitting in on a metal chair was young man with green lushes locks. He was on the move while a taller male sat across from with sipping on some tea. With a goodbye, and click, the young man was off the phone.

"Who was Oliver?" wondered the taller male. The young man name Oliver smiled as he shifted his gaze towards the taller male.

"That was Johnny, it seems he needs us." The tall male looked surprised.

"He need us?" the taller male looked confused.

"Yup, we are going to Japan my friend." Smiled Oliver as he took a sip from his tea cup.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: do not own characters other than Catherine

W

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

" Japanese"

"{English/ or another language}"

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 28 Meeting team Majestic

Sailor Wind ran along the empty street panting heavily as hysterical laughter had filled the air.

"Why…. Why is it always me running for my life!" panted the girl.

"Come on Sailor Wind, just give up the crystal." Came a purr. Sailor Wind squealed in surprise as Soldier metal had appeared at her side. The sailor girl had leaped back in surprise and glared at her opponent. The female warrior still wore her soft leather armor dark clothing, but only differences was she didn't wear the white dragon mask. Her once beautiful tan peach skin was now grey with black swirling design on side of her face. The eyes that once looked at her with love and care was not cold. "My dear, I can do this all night long." Purred the warrior. There was giggle that filled the air as monster was helping Soldier Metal had appeared.

It was a little girl with a long bow and quiver attached to her back. She was dressed the same as Metal, but skin wasn't as dark or grey.

"Oh Master Aikaterine! Please! Please allow me to reiterative the crystal for you!" gush the little girl.

"Silences." The little girl's eyes widen in surprised as she watched her master step forward. "Sailor Wind, the silver crystal will belong to the dark kingdom." The warrior stated. "Weather it be today or tomorrow. We will get our hands on it." Sailor Wind grind her teeth as she stared at the warrior before her. She gulp nervously while inching back slowly. "Now, be a good girl and-"

"Blaze of glory!" Both Metal and the little girl had leaped away from their spot as it rain fire upon them. They two were able to dodge the attacks with ease before leaping up into the air. Metal had landed on a lamp post glaring down at the red knight that had entered the scene. The little girl came floating over.

"Master?..." The red knight stared up at her as she looked back.

"Feh! Until Next time Sailor Wind!" Soldier Metal and the monster had disappeared into a dark portal.

Sailor Wind let out a sad sigh as she drop down onto her bottom. "No! I can't believe I missed my chanced!" she whined. The clanging sound had aroused her attention. She shifted her gaze up. Salamlyon had his visor up.

" I am sorry, I distracted her lassie. I am most positive we had her trap." He held out his hand. Sailor Wind took the hold of the gloved hand and was pulled to her feet. "Shall we go join the others?" wondered the older male. Sailor Wind nodded as she followed her fellow soldier.

~W~

In moon lit forest, Aikaterine sat on a branch of a huge willow tree. In her pale hands, she held a small computer device, which revealed her actions over last attack in the human world before letting out a heavy sigh. It kept settle onto the knight in shiny red armor.

"That man…." She tilted her head to the side as she stare into the handsome face of her enemy. "Why does he always look so sad?" she wondered aloud. She narrowed her gaze into a concern.

"Aikaterine!" came a yell. She quickly exited out of her video before looking up. "Aikaterine! Where are you!" came a yell. Looking up, she noticed it was her comrade Yuri looking for her. She rolled her eyes before leaping down from the tree. "Ai-kat-erine-" Yuri paused in mid yell when the young woman he was seeking out had appeared before him. He narrowed his gaze. "Where have you been hiding!" he growl. A sly smirk appeared upon her face.

"Feh, like I am going to tell you." she tease as she stroll pass him. Upon her body was a revealing black satin dress, it made her pale skin stand out along with her silver hair. Her back was expose since she tend wear her hair up. Yuri's gaze travel up and down her form. "Is there something you need?" He shifted his gaze back to her face. She didn't look impressed.

"The boss is looking for you, he is wondering how your scouting going is in the human world." Aitherine purse her lips as she thought about it.

"Not as well I as had hoped." Yuri arch a quizzical brow.

"And what does that mean?" Again, the sly smile appeared upon her face.

"You'll just have to come along and find out." She spoke in a teasing tone. Yuri growled under his breath as he followed.

~W~

In the grand office, Voltaire looked to be going over paper work, but the look of pleasure had broken that illusion. There was lighting tapping on the door, which had caused him to narrowed his gaze.

"Come in!" he barked in annoyances. Pushing the heavy wooden doors, Aikaterine and Yuri both stepped into his office. Voltaire was glad to see his two favourite warriors up and moving. He let out a soft sigh as he leaned further in his chair. "So tell me about your scout mission Aikaterine." While Yuri had wear a business suite, Aikaterine was told to wearing black draping dress whenever she was in Voltaire's presences.

"The human world is both docile and hostile sir." Yuri's brow perked up. Voltaire nodded his head. "In order to invade the world of humans, you need to set up stations to not only collect energy but to turn the hearts of humans." She informed.

"Turn you say?"

"Yes, from what I gathered-"

"From what you gathered? After what? Spending a single night in the human world!" Yuri nearly spitted outrage. "You don't know anything about our enemies!" he growled out. Voltaire narrowed his gaze.

"Yuri!" he began. The pale red head took a deep breath, before relaxing his tense muscles. "Is there a problem?" He shifted his gaze towards Voltaire.

"Other than I known for a fact that Aikaterine here was going after the silver crystal when it is mine job!" The young woman narrowed her gaze.

"You were spying on me!" she hissed then she suddenly cool her features before a mysterious smile appear. "So…." She began with a purr. "Did you see anything you liked?" she leaned and whispered into his ear. Allowing her breath to dance across his senses. He shivered before growling. Then he was shoved backwards. Yuri's eyes widen before he went stumbling back and fell onto his ass. "Yuri!" she snipped. The pale red head narrowed his gaze onto the woman before him. "If you were half the man you claim to be, then maybe the silver crystal will be ours by now." He growled.

"Aikaterine…" The young woman tilt her head towards Voltaire.

"I am sorry master Voltaire, even though I don't know our enemy very well. They seem to be a pathetic bunch. I am sure with past collected data we have on the sailor soldiers. We can come up with affordable plan." The young woman apologizes as she bow before the man.

"You may continued with your observation in the human world, but don't get in Yuri and Sergei's way!" Aikaterine's eyes widen in surprised brief before nodding. "It is their job to get the silver crystal, and if they fail. Well… It will be on their heads." Voltaire smiled while Yuri narrowed his gaze into a glare.

~W~

The sound of a roaring engine filled the area. Johnny was sitting in the lobby of the international airport with a book in hand while a figure wearing long trench coat and hat hang around a newsstand with a paper in hand.

"Master…. It is really necessary to wear such a silly disguise?" Aikaterine narrowed her gaze onto the short female next to her who wore a simple blue dress. "I guess not… but" she fiddle with her buttons of her coat. "I wonder if I'll blend in…" she looked out at the humans all around her. "Its so different from the last time I remember…." Images of a knights wearing armor and riding horse dance through her mind. She nervously pulled at the coat to reveal a white long tunic that hung low on her body. She had also wore a pair of black capris leggings. She would rather wearing the black satin dress instead of this. She didn't realize how uncomfortable she was. She would rather be complete covered or barely wearing anything. The middle was just awkward place for her.

She narrowed her gaze as she looked around. The humans were so different from the last time she had visit them. They most definitely had advances their technology.

"Now, don't you feel better master?" spoke her minion. Aikaterine rolled her eyes.

"Huh…. Whatever." She tsk before walking around. Her minion had smiled as she followed closed behind. Holding the small portal computer she was able to look through the data they had on the sailor guardians. "This is interesting…" the minion perked up. "We have rough estimates of how tall and weight of our opponents, but not their real identies…" Aikaterine trailed off as she looked up from the deceived. She soon realized that were a quiet few people around her with similar descriptions. It was no wonder those men had such a hard time finding them. In the current county of Japan, there were several young man with lean and muscular forms, and short petite girls who were overly cheerful and clumsy. Aikaterine was starting to realize why the boss allowed her some time in the human world.

"Master…" Turning her attention to her minion. "If you no longer require my services, I shall leave." Aikaterine nodded as the little girl had vanished in a blink of an eye. Leaning furthering into the cheap leather seats, Aikaterine just watch the people around her.

"Bonjour moi cherie…" came an oddly familiar voice. Aikaterine perked up. Her eyes widen as she took in the handsome form before her. Though the face was bit girlry for her taste. "Comment allez-vous?" Aikaterine was clearly confused by the person before her. This wasn't Japanese they were speaking. She cursed herself for not mastering the wind magic quicker. "Pardon moi, madam. But I couldn't help noticed how lonely you look sitting by yourself." Came a purr. The young man took a seat next to her. He wore a bright blue trench coat with a little bêret upon his lushes green locks. It appeared to be wearing a suit underneath his jacket. Aikaterine felt her cheeks warm up when caught the young man's attention once again. He had noticed her staring. She quickly shifted her gaze while she heard a chuckle arise from the man.

"So, who are we waiting for?" he asked kindly. Aikaterine's eyes widen in surprise. "A distant relative?" Aikaterine narrowed her gaze. "A parent?" A scowl appeared across her face. "A sibling!?" the young man broke out into a light laughter while Aikaterine pouted. "I am terrible sorry madam, are you waiting for a lover?" Aikaterine's eyes widen at the mere suggested.

Why was she waiting? She half except Yuri to come popping out of the from crowd claiming she doing a bad job at scouting, but she couldn't see the pale red head anywhere. She began to get lost in her thoughts. "Uh, I see cherie, what kind of man would make a woman like you wait, hmm?" The young man aroused her attention.

"None I suppose," she looked down at her nails while a chuckle could be heard.

"Then I could I interested you in a cup of coffee?" The way he spoke of the word coffee range familiar with her. She was hesitated but nodded none the less. Taking the young man's hand, the two had sent off with their little adventure.

"{We've landed five minutes ago, and Oliver has already found a girl.}" Came of a voice of irritation and jealousy. A blonde wearing a fine Italian suite, wore a pout upon his face.

"{Tsk, it looks like your falling behind on your flirting there Enrique.}" added a tall slender man. Johnny looked bored as he stood next to his buddies.

"{Please don't tell me you have joined their little game as well Robert.}" Robert smiled with his sharp features.

"{Heh, what's the fun in that? We are visiting a foreign country with new and exotic women. Let the games begin gentlemen.}" Robert pulled his fedora as he set off to flirt with the next single gal. Johnny just groan in irritation at his friends little game. Though he was very curious about the woman that Oliver had chosen. She seem strangely familiar.

~W~

The two had caught a cab heading downtown. Where they found cute little coffee shop. Aikaterine and Oliver both shared in general conversation where they both learn they like fencing and baking. Aikaterine took a sip of the warm liquid. She found out that she really enjoyed the hot drink called tea in the human world. There are many new things she found herself enjoying.

"Cherei…" She perked up when she felt young man's hand on top of hers. "I was wondering if I-" Her eyes widen in surprised as she felt a cold chill travel down her spine. She narrowed her gaze as she began to search around. "Is everything alright?" Oliver wondered softly.

"No…. it seems I have go back to my job." She stated. Standing up, she searched through the tiny purse that was given to her by her minion.  
"No please wait!" He grabbed a hold of her wrist. "I would like to see you again. Do you have a number I can call?" he wondered. Aitherine was about to say no, but a number had rise within her memory.

"Do you have a pen?" she wondered. Oliver's eyes widen in excitement. He asked waitress for her pen, which Aikaterine took. She grabbed a hold of his arm and pushed up his sleeve and she scribble the number she had remembered. "Right, if I don't answer, I will call you back as soon as possible." She murmured. "See you around… Oliver." The name felt so familiar to her, but she ignored it. The young man nodded as he watched her leave. Sadden by the mysterious woman disappearing, Oliver looked down at the number on his wrist. He narrowed his gaze in suspicious.

"It can't be…" he eyes widen in surprised.

~W~

Running along the ally, the causal clothing had soon disappeared into soft leather armor. The female warrior leapt up onto a fire escape. She ran up the top with ease. She narrowed her gaze onto the figure. Boris stood there watching the people scurrying about.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bitter tone to her.

"Just making sure you are still able to answer my calls." Boris smiled. "And I am curious to see how far does Voltaire's control has on you." He narrowed his gaze onto the female warrior he had before him. She tsk before moving pass the pale general and looking out onto the people in the streets.

"Is that all?" she wondered. Boris smiled.

"No, I just wanted someone to watch a little chaos with." The moment he snapped his fingers, a monster came flying out a building and people run away screaming in fear. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze before looking over at Boris.

"Is this really your job?" she wondered. A dark laugh escaped the pale man as he narrowed his gaze onto the chaos occurring down below.

"Yes, Ian was the one who collected energy along with Yuri. Both of them are rather passive when it comes to fighting." The screams that filled the air had caused the smile to widen on Boris's face. "Though I have to wonder if its because they are fairly weak." He purred. Aikaterine rolled her eyes. Then her eyes widen briefly as she watched a group of young people appeared. She began to analyzes their appears. "Sergei craves destruction like myself." Boris let out a sigh as he tilt his head towards the female warrior.

The group of young warriors appeared to be having trouble dealing with the monster. Aikaterine's grip had tightened onto the ledge of the rooftop as she watched the battle unfold before her.

"What's wrong Cat?" He tuanted. "Is something bothering you?" he wondered with a slightly sing tone to his voice. At first glance, she looked rather stoic to the chaos that was occurring before them, but at closer glance. He could see the tighten of her lip, the small twitch of her brow and the flexing of her grip. Boris couldn't help but enjoy the agony of fighting against the silver millennium curse that Aikaterine was dealing with. The black swirls on her face began to grow further along.

"You are troublesome…" she hissed.

"Heh, well enjoy yourself my dear." She quickly launched herself over the edge and headed towards the chaos.

~W~

Sailor Wind frown her brow together as she stared up at the monster in horror. She was frozen in fear.

"That's enough!" range a familiar voice. Sailor Wind's expression had brighten up. Soldier Metal stood beside the creature looking down at young girl.

"Soldier Metal! You came to save me!" she gushed.

"No…" replied the female warrior. "I came for the silver crystal." Sailor Wind looked confused.

"What do you mean? Catherine…" Aikaterine narrowed her gaze. "Don't you remember me?" wondered the young girl as she slowly approached the female warrior.

"Blaze of glory!" Aikaterine looked over her shoulder to see the monster destroyed in a wave of fire. "Sailor Wind!" came a deep voice. The young girl perked up. "Please move away from her."

"Salamlyon!" the young girl cried out. "I can get through to her! Please give me a chance!" whined the young girl. Just as the red knight came into view, three others followed after him; one in a gold, another in a pink and the last one in a dark blue. Each of them holding a different weapon within their grasp while their armored seem to be suited for their weapon. The young girl's eyes widen in surprised. "Salamlyon! What is-"

"Moi Cherie…" spoke the pink one. "Please come over here." The gentle voice was rather inviting. Sailor Wind was hesitated before shifting her gaze towards Soldier Metal. She slowly walked towards the four knights. The man in the pink armored smiled down at the young girl. "That's a good girl."

"Heh, you have that little faith in your own ability?" wonder Soldier Metal. The red knight took a step towards her.

"In my own strength no…" The fake smile disappeared and was replaced with a stoic look. "The ability to fight against you… yes." His voice sent shivers down her spine. She still was confused by this odd desire for the red knight. "Catherine…" his tone was pleading.

"Master." Her minion had appeared kneeling down before her. "We've been requested to return back to dark kingdom." Spoke the minion. Aikaterine nodded her head.

"Its looks like you get to live one more day." Aikaterine had summon a dark portal. "Until next time." She gave a little a salute before disappearing inside along with the minion. The red knight tremble within his armor before dropping his gaze. Sailor Wind gave him a worried look before shifting her gaze up at the three knights before her.

"Who are you?" she wondered. The one pink armored smiled.

"We are known as team Majestic, your highness." Sailor Wind blush as all three knights kneeled down before her. "Our comrade has informed us of the situation and required our assistances." Sailor Wind nodded her head as the other Sailor guardians came hobbling over. "We are also at your service, your highness." A blush was painted across her cheeks before looking up at the others. Soldier Fire wore a glare, while Lighting just shrugged his shoulders. Sailor Water came giggling over while Sailor Spirit took out her computer.

"Knock it off Oliver!" came a gruff voice. Salamlyon had pulled down his visor. "We other things we need to tend to…" he murmured before returning back to normal before the group.

~W~

In the forest of darkness, Aikaterine had tried to summon the door to Voltaire's office but couldn't.

"Master!" Aikaterine turn her attention towards the minion. "Please don't be angry, but I was worried for your safety!" chirped the young girl.

"You worried? Why!?" she wondered. The little girl was surprised by the question.

"You were out numbered! There was no way you could ever defeat them all on your own-" The girl's voice died in her throat before her eyes rolled back. Her body soon turned to dust while Aitherine went over to retrieve the small dagger.

"Foolish idiot, being worried is one thing, but being under minded is one of my biggest pet pest." Aikaterine return the dagger back to its hidden sheath on her thigh. She walked over to the huge willow tree and climb onto the branches with ease. She pulled the small computer and looked over the video of the red knight.

"My dear Salamlyon…" She purred. "I am going to enjoy breaking your heart." She petted screen which held his image.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

A/N: Its just a chapter filler. I hope you people enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I do not own any of the characters or the plot really except for Catherine/Aikaterine.

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

* * *

 **Sailor Takao chapter 29 let's become a princess**

There was a loud squeal of panic as a figure went darting out of the temple grounds. "I am going to be late for school!" came a whine. A groan could be heard from the trees. Dragoon let out a lazy yawn before spotting his favorite little sailor. A small smile grace his features. The guardian was happy to see the young girl back to her normal self. Letting out a another yawn, the dragon quickly hopped out of the tree. He was needed somewhere.

Takao ran along the street, her eyes widen in gleen as she spotted a familiar figure in the distances.

"Oh hey there Masaru!" she chirped. The bleach blond came rushing over, and gave the younger teen a high five. The basket ball player smiled in returned. "You overslept too didn't you!" she said in a singing tone. The taller teen chuckled nervously.

"Heh, speak for yourself, I was doing homework." Grinned the teen. Takao's eyes widen in horror as realization dawn onto her.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about my homework!" came a whine. Masaru looked a little worried.

"Hehe… Are you kidding me?" The teen remember last week how far head the shorter teen had gotten. "We had homework all week, there was science, math, English, social studies, and that also that Japanese report too." Takao couldn't believe it. She slowly sunk down to the ground. "And finally there was embroidery for home economics-" Masaru tilt his head in confusion at the teen down on the ground.

"I am so screw…" came a whine.

Then a shiny black car appeared, which Masaru wondered in awe at it. Takao suddenly perked up. A shapely dressed man stepped out, which the two stared in awe at the man. He had open the door and few girls walked out. Masaru went goo goo eye at the girls. They were all pretty with their long lushes hair and ribbons. Takao was a little annoyed how they all ignored them.

"What's their problem?" Masaru snapped out of his daze to look at his shorter friend.

"Huh? Don't you know?" The blue hair teen perked up. "Those are some of the girls who are attending the princess seminar at the rose mansion." Takao turn her head towards the girls.

"Oh, is that the thing that Hilary was whining about yesterday, where countess Rose lives?" Masaru tilt his head in confusion. "She's a lady who recently moved from England right?" The taller teen was confusion.

"Erm… I guess, I don't know much about the European aristocrats." Two watched the girls disappeared into the school building. Then the bell rang alerting the two were late for school.

In the classroom, Takao let out a sigh as she begin to day dream about the princess seminar. Their homeroom teacher called upon her.

"Miss Kinomiya… Wake up!" growled Haruna. In Takao's half daze mind, she turn to face the teacher.

"How dare you address a princess that way…" came a moan. Then Takao realize she was no longer dreaming. She flinched as she slowly turned her attention towards Miss Haruna. The teacher looked annoyed.

"A princess eh? Go to the hallway Kinomiya!" Takao groan as she nodded.

"Oh…. I need to smarten up and take my role as a princess very serious now!" chirped the girl.

"I am glad to hear that." Range a deep voice. Takao perked up as she notice Dragoon standing a foot away.

"Well! I need to if I want to impress Catherine when she returns!" Takao giggled happily while Dragoon groan in irritation.

WwWwW

"Oh how wonderful!" A giggled filled the air. Both Johnny and Oliver were dressed in a suits sitting in a well-decorated polar room. Sitting a across from them was an older woman. "That is great news Oliver dear!" smiled the woman. The young man nodded his head while Johnny looked annoyed. "You gentlemen, I can not thank you enough for helping with the moving process!" Oliver smiled as he took a sip from his tea.

"It was our pleasure Countess Rose." Johnny just rolled his eyes, which the countess had noticed.

"What's wrong dear cousin?" The red head snapped to attention. "Are you upset about your Fiancée?"

"Kind of…" he grunted out. The older woman had helped herself to tea.

"I would really love to meet her again!" smiled the woman. Both young men flinched at the idea. "It's a shame she's not feeling well." The red head nodded his head in uneasy manner. "Please tell her I hope she gets better! I would really love for her to check out my school of mannerism." Smiled the older woman. "Though I high doubt she would need any schooling, if your parents approved of her." Johnny suddenly looked uncomfortable by the idea.

"Heh, yes you would just adore the young lady." Oliver perked up. "She definitely takes up after her mother. Have you met Starlights?" wonder the green hair man. The older woman nodded her head.

"Yes, I had meeting with Artemis before coming down here. He is very set in his way." Smiled Rose. Johnny didn't look any happier at mention of elder Starlights name. "Though there is someone else I know who is similar to him." Rose sipped her tea while Johnny narrowed his gaze onto his older cousin.

* * *

The two were walked out to the gate with a car waiting for them. Johnny let out a sigh as he loosen his necktie.

"Damn it, I thought that would never end!" grumbled the red head. Oliver smiled as he cast a look towards his taller friend.

"Why? I find the woman positive marvelous to be around." Smiled the green hair individual. "You do realize once you inherit your father's title there is going to be more of these types meetings." This hadn't brighten the red head moods.

"I don't care." He murmured. Oliver narrowed his gaze onto the man.

"By the way, the countess had hired me to teach young men in the area on proper mannerism." The red head perked up. "I told her I would do it..." Johnny had a nervous look to him. "Under one condition." Oliver's mysterious smile appeared to grow. "That my dear friend Johnny joins in." The red head looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you fucking kidding?" wondered the red head. "Like I know-"

"Johnny, you have been rear for the finer things in life since birth." Sudden the green hair man narrowed his gaze, which made the red head gulp nervously. "You are in line for the throne in your own country. I want to do this! And I can not do this without your help. Do I make myself clear?" There an odd way that green hair man had smile. It sent shrives fear down Johnny's spine. He slowly nodded his head. He knew without Catherine, he couldn't say no to the man. He also couldn't say to his fiancée. "Good, I except you to be up and ready in the morning." The green hair man return back to his seat leaving the red head exhausted and concern for his safety.

WwWwW

Sitting in the grand office, Voltaire was reading through reports as Aikaterine, Sergei and Yuri all stood before him.

"I'm glad to see both of you are well." Voltaire narrowed his gaze onto the two warriors. "Aikaterine…" The female warrior narrowed her gaze. "You shall assist Sergei with the task of defeating Sailor Wind." The female warrior pursed her lips at the idea. "And Yuri." The red head perked up. "It will be your job to recovered the silver crystal." Aikaterine narrowed her gaze.

"I refused this set up sir." Voltaire narrowed his gaze into a glare onto the female warrior. "I believe my skills are being wasted in battle when I could be most useful in stealing." Spoke the young woman.

"Oh? You think so?" Wondered the older man. "Pray tell, what makes you better than Yuri?" The red head narrowed his gaze. He glared at the warrior beside him.

"I have better control over my emotions. If Yuri gets upset tends to loose focus on the mission Sir." The red head was growling under his breath next to her.

"Why you! Take that back!" growled the red head. Aikaterine arched a brow.

"Heh, its cute that you think you can take me on." Smiled the female warrior.

"Settle…" The two snapped to attention. "Sergei," The blond turn his attention towards the dual hair man. "Do you any opponion on who is your partner in trying to figure out who is Sailor Wind?" The blond took a deep breath.

"No, I really don't care who it is Sir. The only thing I want is full cooperation, if I don't get that, then I am fine on working alone." Spoke the blond. Both Aikaterine and Yuri glared at the blond.

"Interesting view point Sergei…" Voltaire gaze upon all three warriors.

"You traitor!" came a growl.

"Traitor? Heh, you're one to talk!" came a hiss.

"Heh, you think your the only innocent party here?" wonder the blond. All three went into a glaring match. Voltaire began to feel his brow twitch in annoyances.

"Enough!" All three stopped, while Yuri gave Aikaterine an odd look. "If all three of you insist on working alone that's fine! I just want the job done. I except either one or all three of you to bring me the Sailor Wind's corpse and the Silver Crystal. Do I make myself clear?" All three shot each other looks.

"Yes Sir…" Sergei spoke up. "I already have plan in motion as we speak." Voltaire nodded his head as he dismissed the group. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze onto the blond as he left the office. Once they were out of earshot, Yuri pulled Aikaterine to the side.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" she hissed. She jerked her arm free from the red head.

"You called me traitor, why?" he asked. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze.

"Really? You have to ask?" Yuri growled under his breath while Aikaterine let out overly dramatic sigh. "Fine, when I came out of the healing pod, my body was telling me I've hit by a ice spear." Yuri's eyes widen in surprise for a second. "It's obvious you since you are the only one who has ice powers around here." Now the red head was generally surprise. He can't remember ever battling with Aikaterine before. Every time he tried to think about it, he would get a headache. "Sergei has control over water and Boris is wind." Yuri perked up. "Now if excuse me, I want to know what Sergei has plan for the humans." Aikaterine went walking away wiggling her hips with every step she took. Yuri narrowed his gaze on her fleating form.

"Strange… because I don't remember ever attacking you." He murmured before going down on the opposite end.

WwWwW

In the pit of the night a certain red head came stumbling into the marble style kitchen. He flick on the light and reached into his liquor cabinet. He pulled out his favorite brand of whiskey and poured himself a glass. He quickly shot down the glass, allowing the warm liquid burn down his throat. Allowing a deep breath before sitting at the marble island. Foots steps caught his attention, but he continued to pour himself a glass.

"Can't sleep?" spoke a familiar voice. The red head down another cup before giving out a grunt. Robert stepped into the light. "May I?" he asked.

"Be my guest." He gestured. The taller man nodded as he reached down to grabbed himself a glass.

"John…" Robert poured himself a glass. "I understand you are having a hard time, but I don't think Catherine would approve this new habit of yours." Robert decided to down the liquid too. The dark hair man let out a hiss before coughing. "Damn that's strong." Johnny looked at his leader. "Another one!" Johnny arched a brow in wonder as he poured the dark liquid into the glass. Robert took this drink a little slow this time around. "So, what is bothering you?" wondered the older man.

"Well, my friends are seeing fruits of my labor before my fiancée." He stated. Robert nodded taking a sip of the burning liquid.

"I do appreciate you allowing us to stay here, and sorry if-" Johnny nodded.

"That's not the problem Robert." Confused, Robert leaned over onto the island. He always wondered about that, since he and others had come into Johnny's apartment loft. The red head has been a bit edgy and easily irritated. Nothing he could handle, but he knew their blond friend was getting anxious being so closed to the grumpy red head. The two often argued once day now, it was grind on his and Oliver's nerves. "I don't mind having you guys over." The taller man nodded. "I'm actually very happy to know that you are here." He murmured the rest. Robert nodded his head gulp his drink down.

"Anytime friend. Anytime… now give me another." Johnny smiled as he poured the tall German another drink.

"You are going to have such a hang over tomorrow." Robert laughed.

"Ha! Me hang over? Never! We were the ones who creating drinking first!" stated the dark hair man. Johnny only smiled as he continued to fill his buddy's cup.

WwWwW The next morning…. :D

Smell of eggs and coffee filter through the air. It had smelt like heaven until…

Bang!

Robert winced in pain as groan escaped him. "Come on! Get up!" came annoying voice. "You are in my cooking space!" The voice hissed like an angry cat. He rolled over as his vision was blurry.

"Arg… why are you in my room?" he groaned out. As the two blurry figures slowly become clear.

"We are not in your room Robert! We are in zee kitchen!" Robert recognized the accent as the figure soon came clear.

"Oliver?" He was suddenly pulled to his feet. "Johnny?" The red head smiled as he sip on drink in a ceramic mug. "My head…" he moaned as he stumble his way towards the living room and fell onto big sectionals couches.

The red head chuckled as Oliver went to work on cooking. Enrique yawn coming over as well. He took a seat at the island and given a tiny cup with dark hot liquid.

"Ah! Espresso! You are the best Oliver!" smiled the blond. The green hair man just rolled his eyes and he continued making breakfast for everyone. "So? What happened to the boss man?" wondered Enrique. Oliver pointed a whisk towards Johnny who was busy reading a newspaper. Enrique shot the red head a questionable look.

"What?"

"Really?"

"What!"

"Man, I didn't realize you had it in you. Getting the boss drunk like that." Johnny just rolled his eyes. "So! What is on the schedule today?" Oliver presented each of them scramble eggs, sausage and berry filled crepes.

"I have some work that Johnny is helping me with!" grinned the green hair man. Enrique shot the two a look. Johnny looked like he wanted to hide while Oliver wore the biggest smile. "You take care of that!" Enrique sighed heavy as he turned to face the tall German, who continued to moan on how his head hurt.

"Fine, but I have one request!" Enrique turn to face the red head, who gave him a suspicious look. "May I have girls over?" smiled the blond.

"No…" The blond's face drop.

"But Johnny!"

"I said no Enrique. I am not going to allow you to deflower my place. At least not before I do." Johnny murmured the last part, which had caused the green hair man to smile.

"This is not fair!" The blond slammed his cup down onto the marble. "I barely get to join in on the fights and now I can't have any action!" whined the blond.

"No, I am saying you can't bring girls over for action. You can still go out get action! Go take your sport car out!" yelled the red head. He wince when he heard the door slammed shut.

"You know, he's trying right?" The red head nodded. "Then why not allowed the guy have a girl over." Johnny put his cup down.

"I have no problem with him having a girl over. I do have an issue when it travels outside his bedroom!" Oliver nodded his head in understanding. "This is supposed to be Catherine and I's little love nest. I'm just upset she didn't get to enjoy it." spoke the red head.

"Yeah, and annoyed that you are the only one not getting any action." Oliver murmured. Johnny narrowed his gaze.

"Keep talking." Oliver chuckled as he begin to clean up his mess.

WwWwW

"Now then!" spoke Countess Rose. Sitting in a large parlor room, were couple of young ladies, sitting at tables drinking tea and sharing in polite conversation. They stop in their conversation to listen. Countess sat at a lone table with a butler at her side. "Today young ladies, I shall read you poem by Francis Hineck." She open a book and began to read it.

Outside in a tree, Takao and Dragoon popped their head out. The dragon felt odd and bit weird watching the young women working on their etiquette.

"Tell me again why are we here?" wondered Dragoon.

"This is supposed to be school of where they are teaching young ladies how to princesses!" Takao chirped. "Oh my gosh!" squealed the teen. Dragoon narrowed his eyes as he looked around in danger. "They are eating cheese cake from charmont!" The dragon drop his head in realization. "I want some." Dragoon was about to comment on the teen's actions until they heard a someone clearing their throat.

Both Dragoon and Takao's eyes widen in horror, and for very different reasons. "Excuse me-" It was a man wearing a tux looking up at the tree. He narrowed his gaze. "Uh, young lady, if you have business here. Then please wait at the gate." Takao began to scramble about on trying to think of an excused.

"Uh well I- Ah!" The teen had lost her footing and fell out of the tree with Dragoon. The dragon laid on the ground in dizzy. Takao groaned in pain as she rubbed her bottom. The man had came over and held out his hand. "Thanks," She took it and was pulled to her feet.

"So, how am I help you?" wondered the man. Takao nervously looked up at the man.

"Umm… I was kind of thinking about attending the Princess Seminar…" The man's eyes bright in realization.

"I see, well unfortunately, the seminar is by invitation-only through current members."

"Invitation?" Takao couldn't believe it. She didn't know any one rich enough to afford this type of schooling. In a panic, the blue hair teen grabbed a hold of dragoon and declared she was invited by the cat. The man arched a brow.

"We don't accepted invitations from felines.." spoke the man.

"Takao?" The teen and the man perked up. To their surprise, Johnny came walking, wearing a tuxedo. "What are you doing here?" wondered the red head.

"Uh, Sir McGregor you know this young lady?" wondered the butler. The red head nodded his head as a delicate giggled could be heard; it was the Countess. She came walking over.

"Dear Johnny, is this young lady an acquaintances of yours?" smiled the older woman. The red head nodded.

"You can say that," Johnny let out a heavy sigh. "She is my fiancée's cousin. Kinomiya Takao." Takao stiffly nodded her head as she held out her hand to shake the butlers and the countess. Rose just stared at the hand. Takao was at loss on what to do next.

"I see, I think it might be amusing to have a unique person around." Smiled Rose. The butler and Johnny both looked surprised and shocked by the statement. "However, there is one condition." Takao flinch in horror.

"Uh… Condition you say? Umm I hope it doesn't have to do with tea ceremony, flower arrangement, cooking, sewing, cleaning, putting on a kimono and even studying!" Takao spoke a list. "I am afraid I can't do any of those things!" the teen cheerful replied. Johnny his head in defeat. Then Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh ho, ho, ho! How wonderful it is to be so unskilled." Rose giggled while Takao took the verbal hit. The teen wasn't feeling so special while Johnny was feeling embarrassed. "Edward darling, if you could?" The butler nodded and went to retrieve a frisbee.

Takao took the Frisbee in mild confusion. She held it within her grasp checking the weight.

"Heh, strangely enough the countess enjoys playing Frisbee." Johnny arch a brow while Rose waved her hand. "So if you wish to attend the Princess Seminar, you have to be skilled at it." A huge grin appeared on Takao's face as she spin the Frisbee on her pointer finger.

"All right! I'm really good at this sort of thing!" Then Takao crouch down before tossing the flying disc into the air. It disappeared into the manor and reappeared in a flash. Takao was able to catch it with ease. Edward and Johnny clapped for the young girl.

"That was splendid. You may attend my Princess Seminar young lady." Takao's eyes widen in joy as she leaped up into the air.

WwWwW

"Oh? Takao went to the Rose mansion to become a princess?" Dranzer stood in the middle of young teens. Manabu looked up in surprised.

"The Rose mansion? Was Johnny there?" The guardian nodded his head. The brunette let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. That annoying butler has been bugging me to get Johnny to go." The group turn to look at the teen. "Johnny and the countess are cousins." The group gasp in surprised.

"Well, I guess that's not all surprising." Maxine spoke up.

"This is troublesome," Ray added. "If she got accepted into the school, I am sure the countess is going to compare Takao to what Catherine might be."

"Maybe, but it's good that she's taken the initiative to try learn the basics." Kai piped up.

"Yeah, I hope this course can turn her into a proper princess." Dranzer added in.

Maxine thought about what the others had said. "Yes, but what exactly is a proper princess?" wondered the blonde. The group turn their attention towards her in question. "What's wrong with the way Takao is now?" Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"Many things actually, the bottom line is. She must behave like a princess in every respect."

"Why is that?"

"Well umm…" Dranzer tried to think of an excused why should Takao be more well behave but nothing came to mind. He chirped in frustration. "Only a proper princess would active the true power of the silver crystal!" Dranzer declared. The group sent him questionable looks.

"Hey, let's join in and help Takao at the princess seminar!" smiled Maxine. Both Kai and Ray looked at each other.

"That's a great idea, but I don't think Kai and I can join." Ray grinned uneasy. Maxine pouted.

"Fine! Then Saien and I will go help our faithful leader!" The brunette was shocked as she was suddenly jerked to her feet. The male teens chuckled nervously as Maxine dragged Manabu away.

"Do you think we should tell her?" wonder the dark hair teen.

"Nah, let her figure it out on her own." Kai commented. The two broke out into a snicker.

WwWwW

The sound of giggling filled the air. In the courtyard of the Rose manor, the girls were busying playing a game of Frisbee. Takao watched with ease.

"Oh boy, they are so refine…" Takao gave the disc a little toss. Her partner gasp in horror as she dodge the toy. Takao couldn't help but giggle as she caught it with ease. "Heh, if this is all it takes to be a princess, it's a cinch!" grinned the teen. She kept tossing it pass her partner who was getting frustrated with her.

"Is everything to your satisfaction Master Sergei?" Rose watched the girls from a window. The older woman tilt her head as Sergei had stepped out of the shadows.

"Sailor Wind has a special technique. The moon tiara action which is similar to that game you have them playing, but she is also extremely clumsy." Sergei narrowed his gaze. He was trying to describe the girl best to his knowledge.

"So, in other words, a clumsy girl who plays the game well, but still can not pass the princess seminar. That is Sailor Wind correct?" Sergei perked up. He nodded his head. "But will someone such as Sailor Wind fall for our trap?"

"She will…" Sergei clenched his fist. "Sailor Wind is that kind of girl." He didn't spend a last week going over Ian's notes and data on the girl. Though it surprised the blond that he was not able to figure out who she was.

WwWwW The next day!

In a dining hall, Takao's group was getting ready to eat lunch. The blue hair teen wince as the dress was tight on her form. She couldn't believe how snug it was. Looking down the line, she noticed how the others all appeared to be at ease in the gown. It annoyed the teen, then her eyes widen when soup was served.

"Alright everyone, let us dine." Announced the Countess. Takao smiled brightly as she took the spoon and began to eat. She loudly slurps her soup causing everyone to look at her. The teen had received a nudge.

"That's not correct miss! Try not to make any sound!" She heard someone whispering into her ear.

"Uh… O-Okay!" Takao tried it again, but end up slurping the soup.

"Unacceptable, try it again." It was Edward. Takao took another spoon full. "Once again! Do not make any sound!" Takao couldn't help but whimper as Edward continued to hiss into her ear.

"Oh man! How come eating has to be so hard?!" whined the teen.

~W~

"A princess way of speaking is most important." Countess Rose had commented. The girls were in a sitting room. Takao sat in a armchair feeling rather insecure about her feminine. "And polite speech is essential, one must be sophisticated, elegant, and timely." As she listen to the countess talk, the blue hair teen began to feel herself to drift off to sleep. "So, who would like to go first?" The teen let out a yawn while murmuring to herself. "How about you?" Takao flinch in surprised.

"Um… y-yes, ma'am." Takao stood up. The blue hair teen was most definitely out of her comfort zone.

"Alright, here is example. What do you say when offering a guest coffee?" Takao's brow twitch in worry as she begin to think about it.

"Uh… W-would you be so kind as to please partake in some awesome coffee?" Takao wondered. Then she ended off in a nervous giggled. The rest of the girls in the room giggled as well.

"Heh, I appreciated your effort, but there is no need to emphasizes the coffee your offering is good. In this case, saying 'please have some coffee', will be sufficed." Takao couldn't believe it. The teen was ready to give up.

~WwWwW~ A week later

Takao walked home feeling sore and tired. She been trying really hard at working on her etiquette, but all the girly tea parties and the dresses were getting to be too much for her. She walked over to the koi pound they had on the grounds and stared at her reflection.

"I am really suited to be a princess?" wondered the young girl. An image of Catherine had appeared.

 _Believe in yourself Takao!_

Takao had imagine her older cousin saying that. It felt so right as small smile graced her features. "Yeah! I just need to believe in myself! Now I better get ready for the ball tonight!" Takao giggled in delight as she disappeared inside the main house.

In the evening, stars begin to twinkle and the music carried through air with ease. The girls wore ball gowns and were being carried away by the gentlemen. Takao stared nervously at Edward, who tried to lead her, but she ended up going in the opposite direction. Countess Rose was giving instructions.

"Now ladies, this is the final session of the princess seminar! If I tap your shoulder, it means you have graduated." Chime the countess. Takao moved stiffly with Edward on the dance floor. Then she accidently step on his foot and he howled in pain.

"Heh, I'm so sorry!" She tried to moved away, but ended up tripping on the dress. Falling face first into the floor, Takao began to whine on how hard it was to be a girl.

"Well this isn't surprising at all." Came a smart remark. The teen perked up. Standing before her was Manabu and Maxine. Both girls had dance partners. Her gaze widen in awe as she spotted Ray and Kai mixed in too.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here as well?" wondered the blue hair teen.

"Heh! We couldn't allow you have all the fun now can we!" giggled Maxine. Ray shifted over closer to the teen.

"Hey Takao… why are you on the floor?" Takao couldn't believe it. Sitting up, she was in awe at how well Kai and Manabu were dancing, even Ray seemed to be pulling it off. "Every person has at least one redeeming quality." He spoke softly guide the girl across the dance floor. The young girl gasp in surprise and giggled as she followed along.

"Everyone has something they struggle with!" Maxine chirped. Then she started to do her own dance and giggled awkwardly. Making her dance partner nervous. Then Both Maxine and Takao had accidently step on their partners foots. The men gasp in pain. Takao let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't do this any more, I stink at everything." The blue hair teen whined. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a princess!" The blue hair teen whimpered out. Then the dance had ended.

"The ladies who shoulders I tap, please exit to the next room, and I will present your graduation certificates." The gentlemen in the room clapped. Manabu was ushered away with the girls who pass along with Kai and guys. Manabu gave lazily wave towards Maxine, Takao and Ray were all left in the room.

"I guess we flunked." Chuckled the dark hair teen. Takao turn her attention to her older brother.

"How did you guys get in?" Maxine's eyes widen in delight.

"Its not only a school for princess! It also a school for princes too!" smiled the blonde. Ray continued to chuckle nervously. "It seems Johnny and Oliver were running the men side of things."

"Heh, I was hoping to get a freebie, but man. Those guys judge harsh…" Ray groaned. He let out a heavy sigh as bad memories of the past week continued to hunt him, then took a look at Takao. "Wow, if I didn't know any better. You look exactly like Catherine did when she was that age." Smiled the teen. Takao felt her cheeks turn red. She tilted her head, so her bangs shadow over her eyes.

"Uh… Thanks Ray, that means a lot." Takao, had pulled her hair into two loose buns which allowed some hair to drop down her bare back.

Then all three snapped to attention. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the door. "Did you guys hear that?" she wondered.

"Yeah… it sounded like someone was screaming…" Ray muttered.

"Oh no, we need to go check on Manabu!" Maxine exclaim. Takao darted forward, but was stop by a strange mermaid like monster. She wore seashells on her dress. The men who were left off, cried out in fear before taking off. The creature looked behind her and froze the men in a strange green liquid. Takao wiggle her nose in disgust as she shrived.

"That is so gross…"

"You three are the only ones who failed the seminar." The monster spoke politely causing the group to wonder what was going on. "From my understanding, one of you two must be Sailor Wind. Considering she is a female." Ray drop his head in embarrassment. "So, which one is it?" she asked. Takao flinched.

"What makes you say that?" wondered the blue hair teen.

"I was told that Sailor Wind is clumsy, stupid, scatterbrain, and uncouth." Spoke the monster. "There's no way she'd pass the princess seminar." Takao couldn't believe it.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah! That's pretty smart!" Takao's brow twitch in annoyances. She was getting really tired how of everyone thought of her.

"Hey! This is no time to be impressed! Whose side are you on anyway!" screech the teen. The monster's eyes lit up in delight.

"Great! Now its time to turn you into dolls!" Ray pulled Maxine out of the way while Takao tripped and fell.

"That isn't very lady like." Came a deep voice. The trio and monster looked up to see Salamloyn and Unicolyon standing on the third floor. "Even for one as pretty as rose can be redeeming!" spoke Unicolyon. Salamloyn looked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah enough already. Lets get to business!" The red knight had leap over followed by the green one. "You guys should hide while we deal with her!" All three nodded before darting outside. Salamlyon shifted side to side blocking the monster. Unicolyon had used his weapons to ward off the strange liquid. Salamlyon used his fire attacks, but they were blocked against the strange liquid. "Damn it! How do we fight against her?" wondered the red knight. Unicolyon leaped back.

"I don't know, but I am not very much for fighting against women." Unicolyon commented. Salamlyon let out a heavy sigh.

"Really! You don't say!" came a growl. Unicolyon looked annoyed by the sarcasms. Then Sailor Wind appeared with Sailor Water and Soldier Lighting. The three broke out into a speech, which the monster waited patiently.

"My oh my… Five against one, that doesn't seem fair now does it?" smiled the monster. "Aikaterine darling!" Salamloyn's eyes widen. "Could you be a dear and help level the playing the field?" the monster called so delicately. There was a moment of silences, which was broke by a heavy sigh.

"Sure thing ma'am." From the shadows, Aikaterine appeared, wheeling her two katanas. "So, who would you like to me take?" wondered Aikaterine as she stared at the group with an bored expression. The monster took a moment to look at the group.

"Oh dear, that is a difficult choice." Aikaterine looked annoyed.

"Ma'am… I was only kidding," The monster perked up. "I can take on the guys in full armor." A soft smile grace the monster's features.

"Oh! That would be most splendid! Now Sailor Wind, you should look up at Aikaterine. She is a fine lady of etiquette even in battle!" The monster sigh in delight. Aikaterine arch a brow in question.

"Ma'am… really that- HA!" Aikaterine had blocked the huge battle axe that was aim right at her. She narrowed her gaze as an odd smile appeared upon her face.

"Heh, someone once told to never take your eyes off the battle field." Salamlyon grunted as he leaned forward.

"Oh? Smart person, whoever said that." Aikaterine had lessen the pressure on the weapons causing Salamlyon to loose his footing. Giving her the chances to kick the red knight down. Then she blocked the attack that came to her right. Aikaterine grunted as she rolled away from the earth termer attack. She barely had time to block as a huge battle axe crashing down. She was able to deflect it and rolled along the floor to dodge the rapid attacks that were coming her way. She panted as she rolled back onto her feet to block a rapier. She narrowed her gaze onto the man before her. He had look of determination within his eyes. It was definitely different from the red one.

"Heh, not bad. You are very light on you feet Madam!" The two had broken free. Aikaterine slid on the wax floor. She had taken the opportunity to catch her breath.

"Heh will I have to be. Consider since most of my opponents are men." Smiled the female warrior. Then her felt a cold chill travel down her spine. In a flash, she spun around and blocked the attacked. Aikaterine had made a mistake. For the attack she had block was a lighting strike. She cried out in pain before kneeling.

"Aikaterine! Watch out!" She couldn't sense anything as Shakokai launched her liquid and freezing one of the armor knights. There was a cry of surprise as Aikaterine stared at her opponent. It was the pink knight. He was frozen in mid attack.

"This has gotten out of hand as it is." Spoke a chilling voice. Yuri had appeared. Aikaterine groan as she stood up. Glaring at the red head.

"Bugger off! I don't need any help!" she hissed at the red head. Yuri arched a brow in question before turning his attention towards the group of sailors.

"You've done very well, Shakokai." Yuri commented. Shakokai smiled as she turned to face the red head.

"Master Yuri…" Shakokai step aside and Yuri stepped forward.

"Sailor Wind, hand over the silver crystal. If you do it now, then we'll spare you." Aikaterine narrowed her gaze onto the red head, while Shakokai gasp in surprised.

"But that's going against Master Sergei's orders!"

"Sailor Wind! What will you do?" Sailor Wind was paralyzed in thought. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey wind! You need to snapped out of it." Soldier Lighting grunted as he inched closer to the girl.

"Yuri!" came a deep voice. "You shouldn't interfere!" Sergei had appeared. He walked over towards Yuri.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who put this plan into motion, and I want you to stay out of it!" Sergei narrowed his gaze. Yuri chuckled.

"Heh, I came here for one thing to retrieve the silver crystal." Stated the red head. "So go away." Sergei narrowed his gaze into a glare.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Umm… what should I?" Shakokai looked nervously between the two while Aikaterine looked annoyed. She walked over to retrieve her swords, but was stopped by a gleaning blade. She raised her gaze and was met with sadden blue eyes.

"I believe we have match to finish." He panted. Aikaterine allowed the smile to grace her features. "Care to finish it?" He stepped back allowing her to grabbed her swords. Aikaterine looked behind and notice the two were still arguing.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind since those two are arguing." Salamloyn smiled. He raised his battle axe and Aikaterine with her dual swords. The two darted forward, then she noticed something was off. In a split second, she retracted her attack was surprised by something else. The red knight had dropped his weapon and went in to kiss her. It was gentle passionate kiss; it was something that threw her off. When he broke the kiss, she gave him an odd look.

Then she noticed a bright light behind her. "Hmm… It looks we are retreating." She spoke softly. She was once again a greeted with an odd look from the red knight. "You're an odd one." She commented before disappearing into the dark portal. Salamlyon let out a heavy sigh before dropping to the ground. The sailor soldiers quickly surrounded him and begin to question.

WwWwW

In the forest of darkness, Aikaterine had appeared through the portal. The pods and computer monitors weren't far from her. Also the strange office door which lead them to see the boss. She took one look at it before walking pass it. She begin to climb up a black willow tree. It had grown strange looking leaves, giving her enough cover to hide for awhile. Once she found her favorite branch she took a seat. She looked down at her weapons and stared at them.

"Why is it that only you returned here?" spoke a familiar voice. Aikaterine didn't look bother by the company. Appearing on another branch was Boris.

"Just getting away from the knuckle heads." She replied. Boris nodded his head.

"Yuri is acting strange isn't he?" Aikaterine perked up. "I don't know why, but it seems my magic didn't work on him." She climbed to her feet.

"Boris," He looked in her general direction. "I am going to do something, but please don't read anything from it." He nodded his head as she got closer to him. She leaned in and pressed her lips gentle against his. It only last moment which made the pale man curious.

"So?" Aikaterine tilt her head.

"It's not the same…." She ponders. The answer annoyed the pale man.

"Alright…" Aikaterine looked up at the man, who had tint of pink on his cheeks. He looked away.

"I'm sorry, I was just testing something out." Boris nodded his head. "You-" The pale man decided to take his chance, but ended up with a knee to the gut. He groan in pain as he kneeled over onto the thick tree branch. "I told you not to read into it too deeply." she replied.

"Yeah! But I wasn't excepting you to attack me!" he hissed out. Akaterine rolled her eyes before pulling out the portal computer. Boris stagger as he climbed to his feet. "Why?" wondered the man.

"I sometimes wonder if I am supposed to be here or somewhere else." Boris' eyes widen. "Heh, what a silly notion, don't you agree? Boris?" Akaterine looked around, but couldn't find the pale man. She had shrugged it off before returning her attention back to the small screen before her.

~W~

Boris walked in another part of the forest, a place where moon light couldn't even reach. He stood before Metalia with a glare.

"The brain washing is fading for both of them." The figure froze twitched. "It seems my services to you aren't going to last long Metalia." Boris grin while the figure growl before they started banging on their cage. "I will be free from your grasps." Boris then turn to leave the figure who was screaming at him.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done, sorry if I miss any grammar or spelling mistakes! I am trying to read through it see if I catch any, but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! :D


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: yay! another chapter done! I do not own or make any money on this story! Enjoy!

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

"Talking"

"{Talking in a different language such as english}"

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 30 Skiing resort

On the temple grounds the group of young teens were all lounging around. Manabu was busying on her computer while Maxine would look over her shoulder every now and then. Kai and Ray stood in front of the Takao, who wore a big smile.

"I think this is a great idea!" The blue hair teen perked up. She held a flyer out for them to read. "It says here they're giving cheap lessons this weekend only!" She sounded happy.

"Cheap skiing lessons huh?" Manabu perked up.

"Yeah!" Ray narrowed his gaze in suspicious as he took the flyer away. The blue hair teen gasp in horror as Ray began to read it.

"This flyer is for a moon princess skiing contest at a ski resort, with offer a lessons as well." Ray tilt his head as he looked at the blue hair teen. "Isn't that bit of a conquiences?" Takao chuckled nervously.

"I don't know, it seems kind of suspicious." Kai added as he looked at the flyer.

"Oh come on guys! It could be fun!" Manabu spoke up. This surprised the group as she took the flyer. "Imagine being name moon princess!" The brunette began to day dream about it. Kai and Ray chuckled nervously. "I can already picture myself there!" came a heavy sigh.

"Well… If Saien is all right with then, I am cool." Ray spoke up.

"Hmm… but what will Dragoon and Dranzer say about this?" Maxine perked up.

"Oh! There is no need to worry about them!" Kai added. "They are spending some time coming up with training excised!" grinned the dual hair teen. "Also, they have free ranges of my apartment…" The dual hair teen began to wonder if he was making a right choice.

"Wow… I'm actually surprise to see you going along with this Kai." The dual hair teen turn pink.

"Uh… Maybe I need some time to enjoy myself too!" He snapped. Looking away with a healthy blush painted on his cheeks. Maxine giggled as she pointed at the older teen. He shot her glare.

"Alright, next problem, how are we going to find a hotel on such short noticed?" wondered the dark hair teen. Then suddenly the door behind them slammed open.

"{Did you guys say something about a ski resort!}" Ray flinched in surprised as he backed away. It was Enrique. "{I can help you fine young people out!}" Grinned the older blond. The group gave the blond an odd look.

"{Uh… Enrique… How?}"

"{My family owes a place in that area!}" grinned the blond. "{There is more than a enough for all of us!}" The blond wiggle his eye brows. Manabu didn't looked pleased.

"{And what about Robert?}" asked the brunette. "{Is he okay with us goofing off?}" wondered the petite teen.

"{Oh darling! He is begging for new place since Johnny has his place under lock down.}" Enrique added in after. Takao's eyes widen in glee.

"{Oh Enrique we appreciate it so much!}" Enrique chuckled as he and blue hair teen jumped up and down.

WwWwWwW

Sergei analyzed the flyer he was given. It was Aikaterine's idea for a mission, creating a skiing contest called the moon princess. "Isn't this a bit obvious?" wondered the blond. Aikaterine shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but if the report is right. They'll be dense enough to fall for this kind of event." Aikaterine added in. She was leaning against the tree truck.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuri added in. "This will be your first mission, and if it fails then you received lash of Voltaire's anger." Aikaterine rolled her eyes.

"Please, like you guys haven't failed any of your missions before." Both flinch at the verbal hit. "Its trial and error." She added in. "Besides, if it fails, then I guess I just enjoyed a lovely weekend in the human world skiing." She plucked the flyer out of Sergei's hand. Both twitch as they watched her dancing around.

"Is she taking this serious?" wondered the red head. Sergei narrowed his gaze onto third member.

"I don't believe so, but I was never this excited for any my missions." Commented the blond. "We are also men. We never had a female input." Yuri tilted his head in wonder. "She might actually success this time…" They looked at her again. "Or she could enjoy a weekend in the human world." Sergei shook his head. Aikaterine had changed out of her warrior uniform and into more human like clothes. The guys couldn't help selves but watch.

"All right, I'll see you guys later with the silver crystal!" She sing before disappearing into dark portal.

WwWwW

The sound of a train whistle echo throughout the station; the sailor guardians had step out along with the Majestic. Takao stared in awe at the breath taking view. The snow was white and fluffy and the sun shines brightly in the sky.

"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" commented the blue hair teen.

"{Heh, isn't it?}" smiled Enrique.

"{If you had a place here, how you didn't mention it sooner?}" wondered Oliver as he clenched his fist annoyances. The older blond chuckled nervously as his friend came over and starting drilling him.

"{Yeah, how come Enrique didn't mention this place?}" asked Maxine. Johnny looked annoyed while Robert chuckled nervously.

"{Well darling… I think it's because…}" The older man wasn't sure how explain it to the young teen.

"{Enrique's Japanese isn't too good, so he only comes here with his family to do some training.}" Manabu supplied. The group turn to look at the brunette. "{Now lets go find this cottage and get skiing!}" spoke the brunette. They watched the petite brunette stalk through the snow.

The young teens stared in awe at Enrique's idea of a cottage. Oliver stood behind the bar taking inventor while Robert and Johnny moved in bags. The blond was stroking the fire.

"{Wow… this place is so huge, Enrique…}" Maxine spoke. "{Uh, I didn't realize you were filthy rich- Uh! I mean so well off!}" the blonde giggled nervously. The older blond smiled. He turned to face the group.

"{Not to worry, most of us are well off.}" Enrique commented. "{Both Robert and Johnny have their own castles in Europe.}" The group's jaw drop. "{They are related to the royalty in their countries. While Oliver and I have family wealth and businesses.}" smiled the blond.

"{Really! You guys are related to royalty?}" Takao was in awe. Robert chuckled nervously while Johnny once again looked annoyed.

"{Believe me, its not a the lap luxury you think it is.}" grunted the Red head. "{Once you are out of school. You then train to take after your parents.}" Robert nodded.

"{Yes, all those dignitary dinners and political meetings. It's very much boring.}" smiled the older man. The group of teens nodded.

"{Then how does Catherine fit in your lives?}" wondered Ray. The group gasp in horror. Johnny narrowed his gaze. "I mean, she would rather be house wife then socialite. I understand her father is well off, but she doesn't have any access to that wealth since she is fourth child." The group stared in awe at Ray as he continued on. "From my understanding, she is the black sheep in her family. Not to mention she is clumsy and can be ditzy like Takao." The dark hair teen comment.

"That is why…" Ray perked up. "That is the very reason why I want her in my life. She wants something simple. She's not a gold digger or wants overly active social life. She brings a calm to chaos." Johnny spoke. Ray couldn't help but smile.

"Glad to hear your answer. Now I believe we have some skiing to do!" The group cheered.

~w~

Takao squealed in delight as she gentle drift down the slope. She continued to commented on how pretty the snow was. Kai chuckled nervously as he skied beside her.

"Yeah, this weather is prefect for skiing isn't it?" Manabu's leg tremble as she followed the couple, while Ray snowboards alongside them.

"Hey… have you guys seen Max?" The group perked up. When they reached the end of the bunny hill, they seen two figures darting down another hill (or mountain as they corrected their mistake) with great speed. They soon came to halt next to them. To their surprised it was Maxine and Enrique.

"You guys need to try the green courses! The patter is great!" chirped the blonde.

"Uh… no thanks I'll pass." Kai replied. Ray chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I think I'll be checking out the beginner slopes." Spoke the dark hair teen. Takao decided to perk up.

"Yeah! We'll be fine!" grinned the teen. Enrique smiled as he came over towards her.

"{Heh, didn't you ladies wanted to go the moon princess contest?}" Manabu and Takao perked up. "Its being held at the triple black diamond course on top of the mountain!" Both gasp in horror while boys weren't sure how to handle the news. "{Besides having good looks, you need to be able to ski down the course or you won't be chosen to be moon princess.}" Manabu's expression had drop while Takao looked defeated.

"What will you do now Takao, drop out?" Maxine wondered. "If so, then I'll take the princess crown." Giggled the blonde.

"Hey… how come you are so good at this?" wondered the short teen.

"Huh? Oh! I never told you! Back when I lived in America, my dad would take Jake and I to the mountains every Christmas." Smiled the blonde. Takao and the rest looked annoyed by the explanation. "Anyway! I need to practice some more before the contest!" Maxine pushed on her ski poles. Both Manabu and Takao growled in frustration as they watch the two blonds ski away.

WwWwW

On top of the mountain, while female contestants were lining up. A certain skier was checking out the crowd.

"Have you spotted someone who may look like her yet?"

"No. Not yet." Aikaterine was standing back to back with another skier.

"I see, I guess we need to give it more time. With the monster powers I gave you, you'll have no trouble uncovering Sailor Wind's true identity." Aikaterine narrowed her gaze. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear my mistress." Aikaterine smiled before she went join the rest of the ladies.

Takao, Manabu, Maxine, and Majestic were all at the top. Takao couldn't believe the huge turn out of women who came to do the contest. Manabu nervously stared down at the course.

"Are you sure want to do this?" wonder Johnny. The brunette glare at him. "There is no shame in backing out." He commented.

"No! I want to!" she pulled her goggles down. The red head only rolled his eyes as he lazily looked around. Then he spotted someone who caught his interested. On the sidelines, Oliver and Enrique were busying talking up the ladies. While Robert coach the other two.

"Now the fourth Moon Princess Contest will begin in just a moment!" called announcer. All the women began to shift around, causing Johnny to loose sight of the girl that caught his attention. He turn his attention to the stage that was put up. "Tonight here, you'll have our very first moon princess to guide down the course. Moon light's slope ski instructor! Miss Saeko Yamamoto!" The women all cheered for her as she took the mic.

"Alright! Let me explain about the judging in this contest. The fastest and most graceful one to cross the finish line of moonlight course will be crowned Moon Princess. Even though you'll be racing in the dark, the course is quiet lit so there is no danger." The ladies all got lined up. Takao got stuck in the middle of the group. "Get ready! Get Set! Go!" shouted Saeko Yamamoto. Each girl leap off the starting point, speeding their way down the mountain. Takao tremble as she stared down the steep mountain.

"I-I- I quit already!" she wailed. Then she felt warm hands upon her shoulder. Looking behind her, it was Johnny.

"Don't worry Takao, we can go back down… eh?" The red head had accidently pushed her down the slope. The blue hair teen scream in horror as she went down with such speed. Johnny tilt his head in frustration. "Oh dear, I wonder if should go after?" Then Saeko and another lady appeared next to him. Before he could question them, they had bolt down the slope. Johnny narrowed his gaze onto skiers. "Something doesn't feel right about this." He murmured.

Maxine was skiing gracefully along the course. Then she spotted huge lumps of snow on the course. The blonde narrowed her gaze as she leap up into the air. The contestants behind her got caught in and stumbled along. She landed with ease watching the others fail behind her. "That's odd, they usual don't have huge lumps of snow on the courses like this." Then a shrill shriek caught her attention. Maxine's eyes widen in surprise as she watch Takao speed right pass her. "Heh… No way." Smiled the blonde. "Well, I guess I need to up my game!"

Maxine then notice how fast the blue hair teen was going. "Takao! You need to slow down! If you don't, you're going to get hurt!" shouted the blonde.

"That's easy for you to say… I can't control myself!" came a wail. Maxine narrowed her gaze as she tried to catch up. Then as the short teen speed around the corner, a huge lump of snow came falling down. Maxine gasp in surprised as it was slowly turning to a huge snowball.

"Arg! Takao! You need to go faster." Takao let out a whine.

"Faster! Slower! Make up your mind!"

~w~

Johnny wasn't far behind when he heard a loud crash. He narrowed his gaze cursing himself. The girls were in trouble.

~w~

"Saeko…" Aikaterine came to a complete stop. "Check one of those girls." The Saeko nodded before she changed into a strange looking snow monster. Aikaterine spotted something from the corner of her eye. "Damn it, it looks like we might have trouble. I'll go take care of it!" The snow monster nodded before she active her powers.

~W~

Takao continued to scream in horror as she drifted into odd slope with Maxine close behind her. Johnny had found the strange formation in the course. He rode up along the wall looking down at the girls as the huge snow ball chased after them. "How did this ravine appeared?" Johnny narrowed his gaze. "Damn it! It's the probably the dark Kingdom!" he muttered to himself.

"Hey!" he heard a feminine voice. "You shouldn't be on the course!" Looking behind him, it was the strange girl he spotted earlier.

"Yeah! And what about that!" Johnny pointed to the huge snowball. She looked at it.

"That's why I am here." She stated.

"Yeah right! I don't believe you one bit! Now!" He leaped up into the air and transform. He landed in front of the snowball and took out his battle axe. Destroying the ball in a flash. Sighing in relief, he was about to change back until he had to block on coming attack.

"So your one of those Sailor Soldiers." Spoke Aikaterine. She landed with her swords out as Salamlyon blocked her attack. A grunt escaped him as he pushed her back. Aikaterine leaped back and landed with ease. She narrowed her gaze onto the red knight before her. "You're that odd one." She added, looking him over.

"I knew you would show up." He glared. He adjusted his grip onto his weapon. Aikaterine smiled before she tossed her weapons aside.

"Cool! Well, I don't want to fight you." She stated. Salamloyn ease up on his stances.

"What game are you playing at?" he wondered.

"Game?" Aikaterine continued with her smile as she slowly stroll up to him. "I'm not playing any games." She pulled on his collar forcing him to look her in the eye. "If there is any games being played, it would be you." He arched a brow in question. Everything in this particular situation scream trouble. "Besides, you were the one who play first." She murmured against his lips. Salamloyn gulped nervously. Then she did it. Salamloyn couldn't believe it. Her lips were so soft and tender. They broke away, with Aikaterine breathing heavily. She looked daze for a moment while Salamloyn was trying to catch his breath.

"What are-" He was pulled in for another before the two of them fell into the snow.

WwWwW

Saeko floated in the air, watching the last two skier make it back her traps. She narrowed her gaze before using her magic to close up the ravine. Takao gasp in horror at the chance of being nearly squished.

"Takao!" Maxine finally caught up with the girl and the two went tumbling into the snow. Maxine was the first to recovered to see the other side had closed up behind them. The two of them were trapped in huge deep hole. Takao looked up in fear watching Maxine trying to climb out. When she got to a certain point, the snow would give and she fell down in a pile. Takao looked on with confusion.

"Uh… Max, are you alright?" wonder the blue hair teen. The petite brunette growled in frustration.

"No! I am not all right! Now come on! We need to climb up this snow in order to get out of here!" Max tried the wall again. Taking it nice a slow, the blonde grunted tiredly. Then her hand disappeared into the snow causing her to loose her footing. She fell to the ground again.

"Uh Max, maybe we wait here for someone to rescue us?" Takao suggested. Maxine snapped to attention.

"And what if no one comes before we turn into snowwomen!" growled the blonde. "You gotta suck it up and tough it out!" she hissed. Takao stared at her. Then she let out a heavy sigh.

"Awe, I am sure someone else by now has been crowned the moon princess." Takao commented.

"Probably! No thanks to a certain somebody, I missed my chance." Came a growl. Takao let out another heavy sigh as she apologizes. Then Takao took out a small star shape locket and began to play it. She stared at it thinking about Catherine.

"Oh! I'm sorry M-max." Maxine let out a sigh before crumbling down beside the young teen.

"Its fine… It is such a pretty song. Does it belong to Catherine?" wondered the blonde.

"I believe so, but I keep having memory flashes of handing to the prince of earth." She replied softly. "But listening to this takes away my sadness." Maxine hummed as she listen the soft sounds of the Silver Star locket. Takao shifted her gaze towards Maxine.

"Where is your mum?" wondered the young girl. Maxine perked up.

"Oh… She's in America due to her work. Dad didn't like it, so we moved to Japan. I believe they are divorcé, but with mom not being around. Its just the same as it ever was." Maxine commented. Takao's eyes widen in surprised.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to bring such memories." Came a whimper. Maxine perked up.

"No… It's fine actually! I am more than happy to share that with you!" smiled the blonde.

"B-but still…"

"Really! I totally fine with sharing that with you since your had mother died correct?" Takao nodded. "Then we are kind of same." Smiled Maxine. "We don't get see our mothers." Takao's eyes twinkle at the idea of being a kinder spirit with the blonde. Takao smiled as she nuzzled closer to the blonde.

"Thanks… Max." The blonde blush at the sudden close contact.

"Heh, don't go thanking me yet! We still need to get rid of those guys from the dark kingdom and get Catherine back!"

"That's right…" Takao sighen. Then idea occurred to her. "Whoa! That's right!" she bolted up surprising the blonde as she flinched back.

"Uh?... What is it?"

"We could transform to get out of here!" perked up the teen. Maxine's eyes lit up, then she narrowed them.

"How come you didn't come up with that idea sooner?" Wondered the blonde. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the blonde.

"Hey! It just occurred to me now okay!" Maxine rolled her eyes as she took out her transforming pen.

"Hey girls!" called a voice. Both of them flinched as Johnny broke through the snow. The red head let out a heavy sigh. "Great your safe!" he stated.

"Uh… McGregor!" Maxine gasp out in surprised as the red head climb to his feet.

"I can't used my powers without destroy the entire course, so we have to climb through this tunnel I made." Both Maxine and Takao looked at the man made tunnel. "We should hurry before-"

"Not so fast!" snapped feminine voice. The trio gasp, looking up they spotted Saeko Yamamato.

"Huh! Its Miss Yamamato!" Maxine exclaimed. Saeko leaped into the hole.

"Heh, I am blizzar! And I've been ordered to dispose of Sailor Wind" She had change into a creepy snowwoman. Both Takao and Maxine shared looks. "Now Sailor Wind prepared to die!" Blizzard pointed a finger towards Maxine. The blonde looked around in confusion and not really understanding what was going on.

"What? You mean me?" wonder the blonde.

"With you looks, your athletic ability and elegances! You must be the real Moon Princess!" Maxine couldn't help herself as she adores the comments.

"Well… You can't beat perfection. You're awful honest for a monster!" grinned Maxine while Johnny looked annoyed. Takao began to weep saying something about the wrong person.

"Silences! My judgment has never been wrong before! Blizzar!" Johnny leaped in front of the girls. In a flash he had transform and blocked the attack.

"Oh Johnny!" Maxine sighed.

"This isn't the time!" He grunted out. The girls snapped to attention and transform.

"I don't believe this! All three of you are sailor guardians!" growled Blizzar. The two were about to go into a speech until Blizzar chucked an ice spear in their direction. They all dodged it. Sailor Water narrowed her gaze and tried to analyze the monsters attack movements.

"Hey Salamloyn! A fire attack would be nice right about now!" The three continued to dodge the ice spears. The red knight flinched as he realized he was missing something.

"Hey, where is your battle axe?" Sailor Wind wondered.

"Uh… Its umm…" He wasn't sure how to explain it. Then they all heard a whistle. Looking up, they spotted Aikaterine with Salamlyon battle-axe.

"Oh Salamlyon!" came a singing tone of Aikaterine. "You forgot something darling." She tossed his weapon into the pit. He was able to catch with ease.

"Why did she have your weapon?" Sailor Wind wondered. His face turn as red as his armor.

"You didn't…" Sailor Water sounded disappointed. He sent a glare towards the blonde.

"Bugger off!" he growled. Then he blocked the ice attack with ease. It annoyed blizzar as she was about to throw another spear. Someone else had grabbed the weapon from her.

"Good evening pretty sailor guardians." Came a chill voice. Sailor Wind and Water stared in awe as Blizzar turn to glare at the person who took her weapon.

"Yuri!"

"I'll handle the situation. Blizzar stand aside and watch!" Then he threw ice shreads at them. Of course, Salamlyon was able melt all the attacks.

"Oh Yuri, you really think you can control everything." The red head narrowed his gaze as Aikaterine leaped into the pit. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze onto the dragon warrior. "In order to win this battle, you need to disarm your opponent." Smiled Aikaterine. There was a moment silences. "Fine! I'll show you!" Yuri dropped his head in annoyances. Aikaterine threw a few punches, which Salamlyon was able to block.

"What are you doing." He grunted. Her smiled had widen.

"Oh! I thought it obvious." She stated. She got right up in his face. She put her hand onto his wrist. Salamloyn gulp nervously as he looked down at her. A sharp cry escaped Salamloyn as he was suddenly kicked backwards. He winced holding onto his wrist. Aikaterine smiled as she picked up the forgotten battle-axe. "See, disarmed." She spoke. Turning to face the other red head; she walked over and dropped the weapon at his feet. Yuri narrowed his gaze onto it. The girls gasp in horror. She leaned over towards him. Her breath ghost over his ear, causing him to shrive at the contact. "Yuri, I hope you can understand. A girl like me has needs." She murmured. Yuri allowed his gaze to drift towards the red knight. He was just climbed back up onto his feet.

"What did you guys do!" Sailor Wind whined. Salamlyon was feeling annoyed. He slowly walked over to grabbed his weapon, but Yuri wasn't going to have none of that. He yelled pulling out a huge sword. Aikaterine's eyes narrowed. She quickly blocked the attack.

"Aikaterine! What are you doing!" he growled. "They are enemy!" The dragon warrior grunted as she fought against his weight. She was struggling to hold up against him. He raised his weapon again and slammed it down. Snapping her swords in two and kicking her to the side. She cried out in pain. "Now let's finish this!" Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the red knight. He raised his sword and brought it down.

"No John!" Came a scream. It was like a time had frozen as the name echo. Both Blizzar and Yuri were about to skew Salamloyn. Then their weapons were deflected by a strange grey force field. Standing against the snow, Aikaterine panted as she held her hands out.

"Catherine?" Sailor Wind nervously spoke out. The female warrior stood up and stumble bit before faint. The force field had disappeared, causing the pale red head to jump away. Salamloyn grabbed his weapon and lunched a fire attack.

"Now Sailor Wind!" yelled the red knight. Sailor Wind nodded as she took out her staff and murmured the magic spell. Blizzar was returned back to normal.

"It seems we stay too long." Aikaterine's body had disappeared into a dark portal along with Yuri. Leaving the group to wonder what had happen.

WwWwW

The group finally made their way down the mountain. Enrique helped Johnny into the ski lodge while Maxine and Takao were surrounded by the others.

"Hey what happen to you guys?!" wondered Manabu. "No one won the contest." Stated the brunette. "I was beginning to get worried." Ray chuckled nervously.

"Heh, yeah but then she remember how bad of a skier Takao was." Grinned the dark hair teen. Takao chuckled nervously as Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Maxine?" The blonde perked up. "Thank you." Manabu nodded her head.

"Yeah, whatever Takao. I'm getting myself some tea." Groan Maxine as she disappeared into the lodge.

Kai appeared at Takao's side, which the girl flinched in surprise. "Hey… Was it the dark kingdom?" He asked. Takao blink cutely before thinking about her answer.

"I think so but something weird happen…" stated the teen. She pulled Kai inside letting him know she'll tell him more about it. Floating above the ski lodge was Boris.

"It seems you have caused some trouble Aikaterine… I need to fix this mess before the boss finds out."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: yay! another chapter done! I do not own or make any money on this story! Enjoy!

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

"Talking"

"{Talking in a different language such as english}"

* * *

 **Sailor Takao Chapter 31 Figure skating.**

"In the final running of today's contest!" Takao and Maxine watched t.v. with interested.

"Oh look how good they are!" squealed Takao.

"Janelyn and Misha are true Olympic gold medalists!" Maxine sighed dreamily. They watched the couple perform a move, which Takao got an idea. Standing up, she spinned around on her tip toes, but ended up going around too many times and landed on Dragoon and Dranzer. Both animals squawked in distress.

"Takao!" came a growl. The blue hair teen quickly sat up and chuckled nervously at the two.

"Hmm… maybe her interested in figure skating could be a sign she is becoming more like a princess." Takao and Maxine perked up.

"Huh, you could be right. Since after all, figure skating was one of the most popular sports in the moon kingdom."

"Yeah! And the princess was especially good at skating."

"What?! Really!" Takao began to giggle as she thought about it. "I guess I must be one of the lucky ones who were just blessed with so many talents!" Maxine giggled nervously as she looked at the other teen.

"Are you sure it was the moon princess?" wondered Maxine. The two animal guardians perked up. "Takao, you don't seem to be the type to enjoy such an activity."

WwWwW

In the forest darkness, three certain individuals were watching a clip. "Figure skating was one of the most popular sports during the moon kingdom." Sergei informed. "We will be able to lure Sailor Wind out while she's busying particating in the activity. I'll steal the silver crystal." Smiled the blond. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze as she looked over the plans.

"That won't work." The blond narrowed his gaze while Yuri arch a brow.

"And why not?"

"Because we still don't know who she is." Aikaterine added. She narrowed her gaze as she moved things on the computer. "Look, we tried to trace her with DNA sample, and got the wrong person." Sergei narrowed his gaze in annoyances. "Then we tried find her with her mannerism and screw that up royalty." Yuri let out a growl.

"And don't forget your little ski trip." Growled Yuri.

"Yes, I tried to trace her down with her athletically ability, but the we got it wrong." Aikaterine groan. Sergei soften his gaze as he listen to Aikaterine. "I think we might be looking at this the wrong away."

"Then what do you suggest?" wondered the blond. Aikaterine frown her brows.

"I don't know, but I do know these ideas need to more planning." She stated.

"Yuri! Sergei! Aikaterine!" Voltaire had entered into the dark forest. All three stand attention. "What is the meaning of this?! How come I don't have the silver crystal in my hands?" growled the man.

"Sir, we need more time to come up with a better plan." Stated Aikaterine.

"No Sir, I have a plan." Aikaterine's eyes widen. "I am going to lure Sailor Wind out with figuring skating."

"Sergei-" Aikaterine narrowed her gaze as Voltaire held his out hand to silences young woman.

"Go on."

"I've done my research, and have discovered that figure skating was popular during rein of the moon kingdom. The moon princess was especially good at it." Voltaire nodded.

"Sounds good, you may proceed. You two need to give your support! Understood!" Aikaterine and Yuri both nodded.

"But Sir! I believe there are flaws with this plan-" Voltaire turned around and slapped Aikaterine across the face. The female warrior stumbles back in surprise. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"How dare you touch me!" he narrowed his gaze. "You are nothing but filth." Aikaterine began to tremble as Voltaire continued his verbal lash. "You don't have any experiences in running a mission you stupid girl." Aikaterine's eyes widen before she closed them tightly.

"My apologizes sir. Promise not to question you again-Huh!" She was suddenly jerked up to face the man.

"Good because if you question me. You'll be going into the iron maiden." Aikaterine's eyes widen. With that, Voltaire disappeared through door back to the human world.

"Now that's settle, I have an idea to single Sailor Wind." Sergei brought up his blueprints for the mission.

WwWwW

Sitting on a lone branch, Aikaterine was curled up in her favorite tree. "Hey, you know crying won't help you!" shouted a voice. She ignored comment as she stay in her position. There was a heavy sigh followed by a few grunts. It was Yuri. The red head had landed on the branch a little higher than the one she was on.

"Go away!" came a muffle. Yuri ignored the request. He slowly easy himself onto the branch.

"Come on, what's wrong Aikaterine." He pulled at her arm.

"I said go away!" Yuri's eyes widen in surprise. Tears were streaming down her face. "Are you happy now!" She hissed. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Yes I am crying like some little kid!" she snapped. She took a moment to allow what she said sink in. Yuri didn't understand why it bother him to see her like this. The red head let out a heavy sigh. He wrapped his arm around her. She struggled against him at first, but eventuality leaned into his embrace.

"So…" Her body had stop trembling and he could feeling her hiccupping. "One simple slap is all it takes." She stopped moving. "Even though you been punched, kick, and stabbed. A slap takes down the great Aikaterine."

"Oh fuck off Yuri!" she hissed. She begin to push against him. "Here I thought you were being sweet but-" Then she stopped struggling. He had leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. The simple action had caused more tears to come.

"Look, I understand we all have something that breaks us, and- Oh shit, I meant for you to stop crying." She didn't make any sounds as the tears came, but her body was shaking and trembling. "Aikaterine…" Yuri was now at loss more than anything. Then an idea occurred to him "Hey, if I allowed you to go to the human world…" She instantly stopped crying. "You want to go to the human world?"

A few sniffles escaped her before nodding. She quickly wiped her tears away. Yuri was happy to see such a change in moods.

"But first we need to fix Sergei's plan." Aikaterine was now suddenly business. Yuri let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on Aikaterine let it go." Whined the red head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you?" Yuri paused. "I mean, why don't you want to improve on his plan?" She gave a weird look he wasn't used to seeing around here. "Don't you guys want to success at something?" It was determination. Something he hadn't felt it while. "And if you have most of the sailors guardians then why not stay and fight?" Yuri began to study her features. "Won't dying in battle mean more than coming back empty handed?" she asked.

"I never realize it." Aikaterine raised a quizzical brow. "But you are really pretty." Aikaterine's eyes widen as pink blush appeared upon her cheeks.

"Yuri stop-" Then he leaned in and kissed her. Aikaterine felt her core tinkling. She tight her hold onto the tree branch as he gentle nibble on her bottom lip. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her that was followed by a sharp intake of air. Then he pulled away. His face was equally red as hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll see you when the mission gets underway." He quickly slipped away, disappearing into the forest darkness. Leaving her to wonder.

WwWwW

On the skating ring, Janelyn and Misha were training. Janelyn spanned around before leaping up into Misha's arms. He gracefully lifted her up above his head but a painful grunt escaped him. He dropped her onto the ice, and grasp hold onto his wrist. Janelyn winced on the ice before looking up to glare at her partner.

"Just what are you trying to do Misha!" she hissed. Misha narrowed his gaze onto the shorter partner.

"Don't give me that Janelyn! Your timing on that jump was totally off!"

"It was your fault!" she snipped.

"Damn it! I'm done today!" he growled. Janelyn rose to her feet, glaring at her partner.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!"

"Janelyn…." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Aren't we an Olympic gold medalist pair? The world excepts perfection from us." Misha let out a heavy sigh. "I can't keep this up anymore. I'm going to look for a new partner." He added in defeated.

"Fine! I was about to say the same thing!" she narrowed her gaze.

"I won't allowed you two to split up!" boom a deep voice. Annoyed that someone was budding into their argument, they turn to see yell at the person, but stopped. It was tall build blond floating in mid air. "You've been selected by the dark kingdom to do a mission for me." Janelyn and Misha were both speechless.

WwWwW

"Hey look that at! I didn't know about this skating rink." Spoke a perky voice.

"That's because its brand new! For its grand opening, Olympic gold medalists Misha and Janelyn will be giving free lessons!"

"That's amazing!" signed Maxine.

"That's great for you two, but why drag us along?" wondered Ray. The group of five were standing on bypass, checking out the new rink. Takao and Maxine both chuckled nervously.

"I really should go home and finish up the analyze report for Robert." Manabu commented.

"W-well, you see about that…"

"They are offering free admission to groups of five!" Maxine interrupted. Kai arched a brow in question.

"Really groups of five? Isn't that strange?"

"Right!?"

"It sounds so suspicious we should check it out!" Maxine finished off the sentences. "Ask and you shall be answered!" giggled Maxine. Takao nodded her head in agreement.

"Isn't it, ask and you shall received?" Manabu pointed out. Both girls flinched in realization, then they broke into a nervously giggled.

"Enough of that let's get going!" chirped the teen. The two of them pushed.

Inside the rink, there were mostly girls, making Ray and Kai feel little uneasy about their situation.

"Hey guys." Spoke a new voice. Both teens turn and gasp. "Up for some skating?" It was Oliver.

"Whoa… what are you doing here?" wondered Kai.

"Skating of course!" smiled the green hair man. Enrique whistle as he checked the line of girls. "Well… maybe not just for skating." Oliver chuckled nervously as he listen to Enrique's lewd comments in Italian.

"{Oh boy… you gents weren't kidding about this being mostly ladies.}" came a gruff voice. Kai and Ray looked further behind the two and spotted Robert and Johnny. Robert looked uncomfortable while Johnny looked annoyed.

"Hey Guys!" came a chirp. Turning around, Kai and Ray's eyes nearly popped out. Maxine, Manabu and Takao were wearing rather revealing skating wear. Maxine wore a cute red dress with blue ribbon. Manabu had a white dress with yellow accents. Takao had a baby blue dress with a dark green glitter body suit to it. Her hair was pulled back into a low thick braid. Her legs tremble as she clinged to the side. When there was no more side, she was shaking and grabbed onto the other girls. Maxine groaned in pain while Manabu growled at the short teen.

"Hey, isn't that Janelyn?" Ray pointed out.

"Where! Where!" Oliver and Enrique leaned over the dark hair teen to get a better look. The dark hair teen couldn't believe it as he groaned in annoyances.

"Is Misha on the ice yet!" Maxine quickly climbed to her feet with Manabu close behind. Takao gasp in surprise but got nailed under the chin by the skate. The blue hair teen hissed in pain, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey…" A hand was held out for her. Looking up, she noticed it was Johnny. The red head wore a smile. "Come on, I'll help you okay?" Takao nodded as she took the hand. It didn't take much effort to pull her up, but she cling onto the red head, who didn't mind at all. The groups of girls cheered and were at awe at the Olympic skaters. Once they were finish their little performances, the two took a bow.

"Welcome and thank you for coming everyone!" Janelyn stated. "Now lets have fun skating together!" Everyone in the rink cheered. "All figure skaters must start with the basics! Step number one is getting used to the ice!" Janelyn heard the crowd of girls cheering, but two stuck out the most. She giggled as she pointed towards Manabu and Maxine. "Heh, I love your excitement! Why don't you and group come out onto the ice?" The two girls gasp in surprised but nodded. They rushed over towards the door dragging the others with them. Manabu narrowed her gaze as she looked onto the ice before her.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She stepped out on the rink first and began skating. Maxine followed after with Kai and Ray bring up the rear. Takao looked worried as she stared after her friends.

"It's okay, I got you Takao." The blue hair teen looked up at Johnny, who gave her a reassuring smile. The two had stepped onto the ice and skated pass the group. Manabu and Maxine stared in awe at the two. Kai's brow twitch in annoyances seeing Takao skating with another.

"Okay… I guess he's good." he murmured, while Ray nudge him laughing nervously.

"They're not bad are they-oh! Sorry Kai." The dark hair teen smiled awkwardly while dual hair teen glared at him from the ice.

Johnny easily guide Takao along giving her instructions on how to hold herself and what muscles to tighten. Oliver from the side lines smile as he watched the two.

"Heh, do you guys remember Johnny's first try at skating?" wondered the green hair man. The blond had hugest grin.

"How could I forget? The dude spend most of his time sitting on the ice!" Enrique crackled.

"Yes, but it was Catherine who kept on encouraging him to continued." Robert added in. "She was natural at it and was very patient with him too." Smiled the tall German. The group continued to watch Johnny perform simple tricks with Takao. Once they were finish, the entire rink had stop and clap for them. Takao looked sheepish while the red head continued to smile at the young teen.

Then Janelyn had invited everyone to join in. The red head notice he caught short olympic's eye. He couldn't help the blush was spread across his cheeks.

"Hey good job man!" Enrique came skating over. Johnny's face slowly matching his hair. "Boy, you know get girls eyes." Grin the blond. Johnny narrowed his gaze.

"Bugger off… Takao!" He went skating towards her. The blue hair teen's legs wobble as she was left alone. Her body whip back an forth, but didn't stop until the red head had wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

Misha was in the control room, over the monitors. Trying to match up the people in the rink to the sailor guardians. Then the screens went snowy and Sergei's face appear on all of them.

"Master Sergei." Misha perked up.

"You should be looking at agility and athleticism to determine Sailor Wind's identity. How is your progress?" wondered the blond.

"Don't worry as a gold medalist, I know what to look for." Misha declared.

"Good, but don't under estimate the them. You haven't seen them in battle, so its going to be tricky." Sergei commented.

"Yes sir!" The Misha went on with his search. None of the girls were a match up and the little amount of men that show up. Misha began to wonder if this plan was good idea. Then he spotted the clumsy blue hair teen who clung to the wall. "This idiot can't be Sailor Wind. She's supposed to be a good skater." He commented. Then in another monitor, he spotted Janelyn skating along side a tall red head he had seen earlier. He narrowed his gaze. "Janelyn?!"

~W~

Johnny was skating along until he felt someone watching him. Annoyed, he turned to glare at whoever it was. To his surprise, it was Janelyn.

"What?" he snipped.

"You're a good skater." She smiled. Johnny arched a brow. "I'd like to skate with you." Johnny felt his cheeks heat up.

"Uh… if you are sure." He murmured. She quickly matched his paced. The red head took it as a challenge. He begin to pick up speed. Janelyn narrowed her gaze and quickly followed. Then she turned around began go backwards. Johnny narrowed his gaze. Janelyn then leap up into the air doing a triple axel. He took this as his cue. He caught her with ease and lifted her up above his head. Everyone's eyes were on two. The two whirled around perform moves which were advance for the class.

"Uh… How often has he been practicing?" wonder Oliver. Enrique looked annoyed as he began cursing. Robert came over with Takao within his arms.

"I guess he really wants to impress her." commented the tall German. Kai yelped as he came sledding over.

"Kai?" Takao looked down at the dual hair teen with a worried. The dual hair teen groan before coming back onto his feet.

"Don't worry Takao! I can do the same as Johnny!" He tried running up ended up falling on his face. Ray came chuckling over.

"Yeah right- ah!" Ray groan. His lower back ache as it hit the ice.

"{Don't you children know how to skate?}" wondered Robert.

Back in the control room, Misha couldn't believe his eyes. "Janelyn! How could you leave me out!" he growled. "Were you serious about breaking up!?" He body tremble with rage. He grabbed the mic. "Attention skaters, free coaching is done for today! Thank you for your participation." Everyone on the rink had heard, looking confused. "Everyone please leave the rink!"

The group was by the wall, Manabu was disappointment while Maxine stuck out her tongue. Janelyn glared up at camera.  
"Hmm… I guess, I've got to go now." Johnny murmured. He turn to leave, but Janelyn took a hold of his hand.

"I can't let you go!" The red head was confused. "You are the best partner in the world…" Janelyn's face was pink as she spoke these words. "You…"

"Partner?" Johnny began to feel his face heat up.

WwWwW

Outside, the group was gathering up. Ray and Kai looked tired. The dark hair teen rubbed his shoulders while Maxine smiled at the two.

"Oh man… never again." Came a whine.

"Yeah…"

"Awe come on guys! It was fun!" smiled Maxine.

"{Nope! I am with them on this!}" Enrique declared. Maxine raised a brow as she watched Majestic came over and join them.

"{What happen too Johnny?}" she asked.

"{The lucky bastard!}" Enrique narrowed his gaze. "{He got asked to stay behind for special lessons from Janelyn! And he already has a girl!}" the older blond fume while Oliver chuckled nervously. Maxine looked confused. Robert came up from behind.

"{Hey! Where is Takao?}" Robert perked up. He blinked in confusion before looking back at the rink.

"{Uh… she was still changing.}" he replied. Ray then begin to whine about it.

"Awe really? Man she's a slow poke, I bet she's having trouble getting her skate off." The dark hair teen took a step towards the ice rink, but gasp in surprise when the doors slammed shut. Followed by the metal doors for secure. "Eh? What's up with this place?"

"{Damn it! This could be a trap set up by the dark kingdom.}" Manabu added. The group looked worried.

WwWwW

Peaking around the corner, Takao looked around. She didn't see anyone and darted down the hall. Looking around every corner.

"There is no way I am leaving until I get my lesson!" Smiled the blue hair teen.

Misha had to admit, the guy had skated very good, but he still wasn't happy to see Janelyn moved onto a new partner so quickly. In a fit of rage, he punched the monitor and stalked out of the security room. Takao was skipping along when the door was slammed into her face. Takao wince in pain as she rubbed her nose. Then curiously got the best of her. Peaking into the room, she notice a whole wall filled with monitors.

"What is this?" she wondered. "Oh no! Why does it have Johnny registered!" There sound of electric shortage. The blue hair teen gasped. She quickly dash out only to get caught by the after shocked.

Out on the rink, Johnny nervously held Janelyn close. He was being careful on where he was putting his hands. The two glided along the ice with ease. He would blush bright red whenever she gave him a daze look.

"Janelyn!" Came a voice. Nope, his name was not Janelyn. Uh. "Janelyn! So we are done!" Misha stood on the other of the rink. "I would rather kill you than let an amateur like him have you!" came a growl. Johnny's eyes widen as he backed away from the girl.

"What?"

"Wait!"

Then the Johnny noticed the guy had strange aura to him. He narrowed his gaze putting his arm in front of Janelyn.

"You want to step back." He murmured. Janelyn pushed her way pass him.

"Misha! Please calm down! I was just getting information." Johnny arched a brow. "Sure this guy can skate, but that's not enough to form a pair."

"Liar!" Then he had transform before their eyes. He speed towards the pair and triple axel with a kicked causing the two break apart. Johnny had the rough part of it. He went slamming into the walls. He groaned. Then Misha held out his hand for Janelyn to take. She had transform too, making Johnny wonder how was he going to handle this. Two were caught up in their show. Then they darted towards him with a jump attack. The red head narrowed his gaze before darting to the side.

They chased after him. Johnny hissed when he had near misses. Then they came after him from either side. He couldn't dodge him and got hit. The poor red head went crashing into the blenchers. Takao had witness the whole thing before transform. The blue hair teen was going through her speech, which caught the couple's attention.

"In the name of the moon! I shall punish you!" Sailor Wind declared.

"Sailor Wind!"

"How nice of you to joins us!" purred the skaters.

"We'll be taking the silver crystal!" then they said in sync.

"Oh yeah! Well, I won't let you have it!" she yelled out. She leap up high into the air. Blades appeared on the bottom of her boots. The moment her foot touch the ice, she began to klutz out. The two champion figure Skaters looked on with disappointment. "No way! I still can't skate even after I transform?!" The blue hair teen was shock.

"Fine with us!"

"Now prepared to die!" Janelyn was whipped around and darted towards her. Sailor Wind stared in horror as she watched Janelyn speed towards her.

"Noo!" she cried out. Then Janelyn narrowed her gaze as her attacked had missed.

On the other side, were two figures, looking very similar in looks, but outfits different.

"Soldier Metal!" Sailor Wind perked up. Looking up at the slightly taller warrior. "You saved me!" smiled the teen.

"Yeah, don't get the wrong idea. I don't like the dirty tactics of involving innocent people." She growled. Sailor Wind looked confused. "Once I stop the monster's rampage, I'll be taking your silver crystal." Sailor Wind wasn't sure what to do next as the two of glided along.

"No way… oh!"

"Mistress Aikaterine! You shouldn't interfere!"

"We won't show mercy, not even on you!" spoke the two.

"Heh, do you actually think you can beat me?" smiled Aikaterine. Sailor Wind giggled nervously.

"Uh… you shouldn't provoke them."

"How Interesting…" spoke Misha.

"Lets see if you can take an attack from a gold medalist!" Janelyn finished off. The two darted towards Aikaterine and Sailor Wind. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze.

"Its time to jump…"

"Uh… what?" Then Aikaterine used her strength to toss Sailor Wind into the air. The short teen gasp as she spin in the air dodging the two kick. "Yahoo! I'm skating!" The blue hair warrior chirp.

"You brat!" The two darted towards her.

"You need to jump!" Aikaterine hissed. Sailor Wind's lower lip tremble.

"E-easy for you to say!" she kneeled down and leaped up into the air doing a triple axel. "I did it! I actually jump on my own! I am so awesome!" beam the teen.

Aikaterine smiled as she skated along side the girl. "Smooth moves there, Sailor Wind." The young warrior was excited. Then two came at them like spinning blades. Catching Aikaterine off guard. The attack sent both Aikaterine and Sailor Wind crashing into the wall. Then Misha and Janelyn darted towards them again.

"Fire blast!" The attack hit them both as Salamlyon appeared on the scene. "Feh, some gold medalist." He came over towards the girls. Sailor Wind looked happy to the red knight as he helped her up. "Cat?" Aikaterine snapped to attention. She took the hand with hesitation.

"Thank…-uh" Then he pulled her close.

"I've waiting to see you." Aikaterine looked away with a blush painted upon her face. His hands warm her cold body.

"Erm… That's great." She murmured.

"You've been crying." Aikaterine flinched in horror. She quickly looked away.

"I've got no idea what you are talking about." Aikaterine looked away nervously. She couldn't explain it, but being near this man had done things to her. She was starting to loose her edge. Then rest of the sailor guardians had appeared. A deep laugh echo through out the rink. Sergei appeared in the air.

"Aikaterine? This is new." The female warrior refused to face the blond. "You know, if you didn't interfere this would have never happened." Then Sergei snapped his fingers and strange orb on the ceiling began to glow. Then cold air hit them. The sailor guardians all cried out in pain.

"What is this! Master Sergei!" The walls and ceiling began to form ice. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze.

"Welcome to my sub zero ice hell! When you're all ice statues, I'll take the silver crystal!" Sergei laugh before disappearing. Aikaterine cursed the man. She took a step forward, but a warm hand had stop her. Looking back, it was Salamloyn. He looked to dealing with the cold a lot better than the others. He pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing! Shouldn't you be helping your friends!" Aikaterine nearly yelled.

"Not when I have you to worry about you." Aikaterine's eyes widen. Her head began to throb.

I am going to worry about you no matter what. Its because I love you.

"Its because I love you…" she murmured. Salamlyon groan in pain. He reached for his battleaxe and threw it up. It hit the orb causing a small explosion, making the air condition stop.

"Now Sailor Wind!" The two gold medalist let out a battle. Sailor Wind snapped to attention. She pulled out her scepter and yelled out her healing spell. The skaters had healed and ended up skating around. The group giggled, then Sailor Wind paused as she looked around.

"Hey! Where is Soldier Metal!" Wondered the blue hair warrior. The rest of the group noticed that Salamlyon was missing too.

WwWwW

Outside in back, Aikaterine stumble away holding her head. Salamlyon kept trying to hold her, but she would push him away.

"Please stop!" She nearly shouted. He stopped moving. Then he returned his regular self. "W-what are you doing?" she looked up in horror.

"I don't care if you know who I am." Aikaterine shook her head.

"No…"

"No you stop and listen to me!" He growled. He grabbed her forcing her to look him in the eye. "You are Catherine Starlight." He spoke in a soft tone. Aikaterine could feel her eyes began to water. "You are my lover." Aikaterine wince in pain as she held her head. "Cat?" She jerked herself free from his grasp.

"No… Please stop…" she whimpered.

"Cat! Please remember me!" he took her hand and brought to his chest. "Cat, You don't realize how hard this is for me to fight you?" Aikaterine raised her gaze up and stared into his soft blue eyes.

I never realize how pretty you look

"Please, please remember who I am!"

Damn! You can really sock a guy…

"Cat!"

Aikaterine fell to her knees and began sobbing, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore…" she cried. She clenched onto the fabric of the person in front of her. Both of them were so similar and yet so different. Her whole frame tremble. Her hold began to loosen.

"Then please allow me to take care you." She nodded her head without realizing it and he picked up and carried her off into the night.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: yay! another chapter done! I do not own or make any money on this story! Enjoy!

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

"Talking"

"{Talking in a different language such as english}"

* * *

 **Sailor Takao Chapter 32**

The sounds of screams could be heard as a heavy panted filter through the air. Legging running as fast as they could, but they felt like lead. The air was strangly warm as the figure tried to escape. Panic filled the air as red eyes and black shadow of hand reached out.

"NO!" Aikaterine bolted up right. Looking around in a panic not really focusing on the details. Her eyes widen as she kicked off whatever weight that was on her. She held on herself while staring into nothing. She could hear something, but wasn't sure what it was. Her brain was telling to run and fight, but another part was saying she was "Safe…" she murmured.

"Yes, you are safe and sound." Her brain finally registered the sound she kept hearing it was a voice. The voice was familiar and it brought comfort. Then the thick heavy smell of burning wood along with honey filled her senses. There was no smell of rotten wood and death. She was surprisingly warm despite feeling so cold before. Taking a few deep breaths, her eyes began to focus on the objects around her. She blinked a few times until she realized there was a man before her. He was young, youthful, with very nicely shaped body. He was also tan, not like the pale men that usually surrounded her.

"You are…" she tried to place where she seen this man before while he was watching her with a hopeful look. "Salamlyon." The look of disappointment consumes his features. Aikaterine begin to wonder would he do to her.

"Well, I have to guess they had done something to you." He murmured before disappearing into another room. Curiously, she watched him, then realize she was no longer in uniform.

"My clothes…" She spoke. He poked his head back into the room.

"Sorry, you said something?" She looked up at him. He looked innocent enough, but one can never be too sure.

"What happen to my clothes?" she asked again. His dark blue eyes lit up as he walked across the room. It was fairly large spacious room. He reached into a bag and pulled out pen size shield with two katana sticking out of it. He handed over to her. "What is this?" she asked. He looked down at the item then back at her. He then pulled out pen size battleaxe. Her eyes widen as she recognize the weapon. He held it out for her to grab. She took tool the tiny weapon and twirled it within her fingers. She rubbed her thumb against the blade. She narrowed her gaze in discomfort and let out a hiss. "Heh, this is your weapon." She gave him a strain smile. "Your transforming tool?" He nodded. She handed back the mini battle axe.

"All right… is the bathroom over there?" She pointed. He nodded. She stood with the bed sheet press to her body. She made sure it was wrapped around her body before disappearing into the bathroom. She was surprised to see it so clean and tidy and white. The white really threw her off. She listened to movements around the room, but stay on the other side.

"Don't you want to close the door?" He asked. Aikaterine shift her gaze before standing up flushing. She then found the shower stall and went it. It took her while to figure it out until she found the prefect water temperature. She breath in deeply as she enjoy the warm water. For the first time in last… Aikaterine didn't know how long its been. But being somewhere that is well lit and has a proper bathroom was great.

"C-can you come in here?!" she yelled. Then she noticed shadow looming on the other side. He was about to pull the curtain. "No! No! Just stay on the other side please." He retracted his hand. She heard him took a heavy sigh. "Um… talk about something?"

"Like what?"  
"I don't know… Anything!" she chirped.

"Okay… My name is Johnny McGregor-"

"Fuck no!" She cursed. She poked her head out of the curtain. She noticed there were bundle of clothing on the toilet and he was still dressed in his loose clothing. "You are going to tell me about yourself?"

"Yes…"

"Heh… why? I'm the person who is trying to kill you and your leader." She stated.

"Well… you haven't killed me yet." She rolled her eyes before going back under the spray.

"Why…" Aikaterine had to choose her words carefully. "Why do you look so sad every time you see me?" she decided that might be better.

"Because… you are or… was someone I loved." Aikaterine paused in her actions.

"Oh? What was I… Or she like?" Aikaterine continued cleaning.

"She was nice," Johnny took a deep breath as he tried to remember what was Catherine like. "Loving, caring…" Johnny chuckled at the last one. "She was also a klutz, clumsy, and bit of a cry baby." Then he heard the water turn off and she whipped the curtain open.

"You just describe our target…" Johnny gulped nervously as he kept his eyes up.

"Um… well, she and the target are closed." Johnny stated as he held out a towel for her to use. Aikaterine reach for it and used to cover herself.

"Thanks…" Johnny nodded before leaving the bathroom. Aikaterine was putting clothes on.

"Um… I kinda need a favor." Aikaterine came out dressed in a sweat pants and top that was given to her.

"What kind of favor." She narrowed her gaze. Johnny scratched his cheek nervously.

WwWwW

"Sergei! This is the lake where you detect the abnormal energy reading?" In the fancy office, Sergei and Yuri stood before Voltaire as he reading report.

"Yes sir. The energy is very similar to ours monsters, but there is a slight differences but very powerful." Sergei added in. Voltaire narrowed his gaze.

"I see… Yuri." The red head perked up. "I want you to go check it out right away."

"Yes Sir." Yuri bowed his head before turning to leave.

"Sergei!" The blond gave the man his full attention. "Have you heard anything from your third member?" wonder the man. Sergei narrowed his gaze.

"No I haven't sir…" Voltaire arched a quizzical brow.

"But…"

"But she's been…" Sergei thought about his choice of words. "Acting odd lately. I believe she'll returned when she's ready." Voltaire was about to question the blond, but stopped.

"Fine! Once she appears, get her to report to me right away." Sergei nodded before leaving the office. Outside the doors, Yuri was waiting. The blond narrowed his gaze.

"Why are you covering for her?" wondered the red head. Sergei arched his brow.

"What do you mean?" a sly smile appeared upon Sergei's face.

"You know she hasn't return back from the human world after that skating mission." Sergei narrowed his gaze into a glare. "She's probably gone rouge for all you know."

"She'll return." Sergei stated. "And when she gets back. She'll owe me a favor." Yuri watched his blond companion disappeared into their dark forest door. Snapping his fingers, the red head clothing had changed to more casual setting.

WwWwW

"Heh! This is awesome!" a giggled filled the air. "What a view!" Takao was in awe at the lake view scene before her.

"Hey! Quit bragging!" came a yell. Takao couldn't help the giggled that escaped her. She looked up at the huge wall divider that separated the genders. She tried to convince her family to take Maxine with them but the blonde's family had other plans. The blue hair teen pouted. "Oh hey John! How nice you to finally join us!" The teen perked up. She went over to the wall trying to see if she could see him.

"Hello there…" The teen perked up. Standing near the edge was someone she thought she would see. Scream erupted from her. The guys on the other side jump to attention while Johnny waved his hands.

"I'm sure she is fine! Isn't that right Cat!" The red head called over.

"Uh… Yeah! Super fine!" came a growled. The red head nervously chuckled when the group of men heard struggle taking place on the other side.

Takao struggled to free herself. She bit the hand of Aikaterine, who winced in pain.

"Ow… what was that for?" She glared at the short teen.

"You! What are you doing here?" Aikaterine made a gesture for the short teen to be quiet.

"Look here… red hair guy is really hot." Takao arch a brow as she looked at Aikaterine.

"And?"

"And what?" Aikaterine gave the teen a confusing look.

"Are you telling me you are only here because Johnny is hot!" Takao nearly yelled. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze.

"Yes! When a hot guys asks you to join him at hot spring. You damn well go with him!" Aikaterine yelled.

"And do what! There is nothing really excited to do here at the hot spring!" growled the blue hair teen. Aikaterine stood up in the water.

"Well darling, if this was a co-ed bath, there are plenty of fun things to do together."

~W~

On the other side the guys heard the two girls arguing, and Johnny was slowly disappearing into the water with a bright red face.

~W~

Takao looked at Aikaterine for a moment trying to decided on her next question. Then she looked around nervously.

"What kind of fun things?" she murmured with a pink blush upon her face. Aikaterine only smiled.

* * *

"Well… since you asked so nicely-" Ryuunosuke quickly stood up and yelled out. He really wanted to keep his last grandchild innocent for as long as possible.

"Uh! I think our food is ready! We should go and eat girls!" The old kendo master laugh awkwardly. "Yes lets go get something to eat!" He marched out of the hot spring.

Aikaterine was staring off to the distance, while Takao tried to follow her line of sight. A small curse escaped the young woman.

"Damn it… I need to go check something out." Aikaterine headed towards the door. Takao looked around trying to see what Aikaterine seen, but nothing caught her eye.

"Wait up!" The blue hair teen quickly chased after.

Aikaterine had thrown on a yukata and raced down the steps. The sun was setting and the light was kind of blinding. She spotted a figure by the lake. She narrowed her gaze as she stalk forward.

"What the hell are you- Oh…" When she got closer; she realized it was just a statue of a couple. Her gaze had soften and her stances began to relax. Then to her surprise, she heard a faint melody playing. A melody she knew all too well. Takao came racing down the steps. When the young girl had caught up, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Damn… Man your fast!" Takao panted out. Then small silver object fell from Takao's yukata and hit the ground. The melody rang from it. The blue hair teen gasp in horrored. Aikaterine slowly approached the item, but the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention.

"That melody… Why is it resonating inside my soul…" Yuri had stepped out from the trees. Aikaterine wasn't sure what to do. She narrowed her gaze onto the pale red head. "Whose music box is that?" Aikaterine shift her gaze to the blue hair teen, who scramble to pick up the locket.

"Its… uh.. Its mine." Takao stated. The young man nodded before shifting his gaze towards Aikaterine. The young woman stood in front of the teen.

"You're being awfully protective of this girl." He commented.

"Well, your stranger." Aikaterine stated. "A handsome stranger, but still a stranger." Smiled the young woman.

"Cat! Takao" called a voice. Aikaterine narrow her gaze to see who was calling. It was the old man. She found his presents strangely comforting.

"He's gone…" came the simple commented. Aikaterine shifted her gaze. The young girl was right. The pale red head was gone. Aikaterine wasn't sure if she should take comfort in that fact or be worried.

"Girls! What's the matter? Why did you go running off like that?" Takao stood up while Aikaterine was planning on what to say.

"Umm…"

"It was nothing grandfather. I just thought I seen someone know." Takao narrowed her gaze in mild horror. She gulped nervously. She hesitated reach out and grabbed Aikaterine's yukata. The young woman was surprised by the gentle reaction.

"I see… oh! You guys found the lover's statue! Is that what caught your eye?" smiled the old man. Aikaterine tilt her head to the side.

"Uh… yeah."

"Heh, those two have quiet a story behind them." The old man walked closer to the statue. "It took place in ancient times at this lake. Long time ago, the young man here fell in love with angel who had descent from the heavens." Aikaterine's eyes widen in surprise. Then she flinched in pain and grasp a hold of her head. "In return, she had fallen in love with him as well. But the young man's family had already engagement to another woman, who was madly in love with the young man. She was upset that the young man didn't return her feelings. Then she became consume with hatred and jealousy, which turned her into a monster. The jealous woman began attacking everyone in the village. Then the angel and young man used the power of their love to seal the monster at the bottom of the lake. Having used up all their strength, the two died and gone to heaven." Ryuunosuke came over to two girls. "It's a story of their loved for each other." Takao looked up at the old man while Aikaterine focus onto the statue.

"I see… that upsetting." She spoke up. Ryuunosuke turn his attention towards his older granddaughter. "Being force into a marriage where the love is one sided. No one should live like that." Ryuunosuke smiled as he wrapped his arm around Aikaterine.

"But you don't have to worry about that Cat!" Aikaterine perked up. "Johnny is madly in love you, and would do anything for you." Aikaterine's eyes widen in surprise. "Come, you girls must be cold! There should be warm food waiting for us at the hotel."

"Yay food!" chirped the young girl, which caused the old man to laugh.

"Heh, you are such a foodie Takao!" Aikaterine giggled as the three walked back.

* * *

Yuri had watched the three disappeared down the path, before shifted his gaze towards the lake. "A monster sealed in the lake. I wonder if that's what Sergei caught on his radar." Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the lake. The red head began to growl as he tried to summon the creature. "Hear me bitter soul, awaken from your slumber and answer my call!" There was a certain spot in the lake that was boiling. "Ascend ancient spirit!" He yelled out. Then a beam of light shot up from the lake, which caused the red head to narrow his gaze. Then out from the light appeared a snake like creature, who let out a cry of anguish.

"Give him back!" the creature dart towards Yuri who dodge the attacked. The creature was about to attack again, but came to halt. They narrowed their gaze as they looked around. Yuri stared curiously at the creature. It looked around until it spotted what it was looking for. Then it darted into the trees.

"Wait! Where are you going!" yelled the red head.

* * *

Aikaterine was giggling at joke that Ryuunosuke had made. The three had met up with the rest of their family. Then young woman felt a chill travel down her spine.

Oh no… Please not yet! I want to stay a bit longer!

Aikaterine tilted her head towards the lake. She began to nibble on her lower lip. Johnny was the first to noticed.

"Hey, Cat?" The young woman perked up. "Is something wrong?" Her eyes widen in surprised, but then they begin to water.

"No… Nothing is wrong. I'm just so happy to be here." She confessed. "Heh, you know! A soak in the hot spring while the moon is out could be very romantic!" she smiled at the group. "Come on! I'll race ya!" She darted through the group. The group watched her go.

"Hmm… I hope she realizes that the hot spring is still divided by gender." Commented Hiro. Johnny burst out in a nervously laughter.

"Heh, I better go check on her." He went chasing after.

Aikaterine ran into the forest, not really caring what direction she was going. The tears began to spill. She couldn't believe it. She was falling in love with her enemy.

"Give… back…" Came a whisper on the wind. Aikaterine slow down her sprint. She stopped and looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was only the rustle of the trees as the wind blew by. "Give… Him… back…" it continued. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze as she got herself into fight stances. Trying to keep her senses open, but nothing.

"Huh… I must be going crazy…" she murmured.

"Give him back!" The young woman flinch as she felt intense chill. Looking behind her, she gasp in surprised at the creature before her. It pinned her against the tree, by wrapping its hand around her neck. "Give him back!" hissed the creature. Aikaterine grunt as she tried to push off the monster.

"You stupid old hag! I don't even remember you!" Aikaterine growled out. Her body wasn't obeying her commands. She didn't understand why she was having a hard time fighting back. She tried wailing on it's arm, but her vision was getting blurry. The sound of her heart beat echo through her.

"Cat? Cat!" Aikaterine was beginning to fall into the darkness. It was surprisingly welcoming. "Get off of her!" Then before she last strain of light had nearly disappeared, the pressure on her neck was gone. Aikaterine took a sharp in take of air, while her body was registering it could breath again. The young woman broke into a cough fit. She groaned out in pain as she held her neck.

"Who-What?" She narrowed her gaze trying to see who had saved her. All she could see was red and the air around her was strangely warm. Then she heard another voice.

WwWwW

"Heh, its nice to see you again Salamlyon!" The red knight turn on his heels to glare at the pale red head. "Now tell me what happen to Metal!" came a growl. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Ha!" He used his axe to deflect the creature's spike tail.

"You moronic fool! Then you shall perish." Yuri had summon a strange blue sword. "Die!" Yuri yelled out as he darted down towards the red knight. Salamlyon's eyes widen as he was being attack from both sides.

A cry echo within the air was the strange blue sword was deflected and the creature's attack was blocked. Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the blue hair figure standing back to back with the red knight. They had active some sort of dome shield and was glaring up at him.

"You… leave him alone!" came a warning. The pale red head didn't know what to do as the figure slowly began to change. The yukata clothing had disappeared and was replace with familiar leather armor. The sweet peach skin had soon turn to grey along with the bright blue hair. Yuri's eyes widen in realization.

"Metal?" The young woman panted as she held out a black scythe. Sweat rolled down her face as her breath began labor.

Then place began heavy with fog as Yuri looked around in a panic. The Creature kept on attacking on the dome with its tail.

"What are you doing?" grunted Salamlyon. "You need to drop the shield!" The scythe with in Soldier Metal's hands was slowly dissolving into the air as she kept her gaze onto Yuri.

 _I-I remember now!_

Then a new focus appeared in Soldier Metal's eye. She slowly down her breathing and began to focus her energy into the next attack.

"Metal! Dropped the shield!" Salamlyon kept on yelling.

"There is no way in hell am I letting you get hurt John." Salamlyon's eyes widen in surprise. Then sparks of lighting came crashing down along with fire, which caught the red knight's attention. The fog soon cleared up to reveal the sailor soldiers. Yuri narrowed his gaze onto the group.

"It looks like its my time to leave…"

"Now! In the name of the moon! I'll- Hey! Where do you think your going!" Yuri had disappeared into dark portal. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze as she started to complain, then she was met up with dirt.

"Damn it Sailor Wind! We talk about this!" growled Soldier Fire as the creature began to attack them. When the dome shield was dropped, Soldier Metal drop her stances and began to fall. Salamlyon quickly grabbed her.

"Your attacks won't work!" shouted Salamlyon. At first, the sailor guardians didn't listen until Lighting and Fire had shot their attacks. The monster had came back to life again. Sailor Spirit took out her computer and began to analyze the monster.

"Strange, it holds a different frequneces than other creatures we face from the dark kingdom." Spirit reported.

"So… what does that mean?" wondered Water.

"It means this creature isn't part of the dark kingdom." Came a panted. Salamlyon looked down at the woman within his arms. "She is an angry spirit who was consume by jealous caused by me thousand years ago." Soldier Metal confessed. She leaned against the red knight. The sailor guardians looked at the metal in surprised.

"You caused this?" wondered Sailor Wind. Soldier metal nodded as she steady onto her feet.

"Yes… when I used to come down to earth. I met a soldier, who was surprisingly focus…" Soldier Metal panted. Salamlyon's eyes widen in surprised. "He was very dedicated to his training that the only way to distracted the young man was to battle with him." The creature continued to hiss and growl. Sailor Wind's eyes widen in realization.

"The story that Grandpa told!" she exclaim.

"Yes, the old man is very wise." Soldier Metal commented.

"Then just give her back her man." Shouted Spirit.

"Heh… what do you say Salamlyon? Do you want your ex back?" The group gasped in surprise while Salamlyon looked confused.

"What are you talking about! I've been with one woman that woman is you!" shouted the red knight while Soldier Metal looked annoyed. "Don't you dare lay this on me!" he growled out. Soldier lighting narrowed his gaze.

"Oh cut the crap! Now evil spirit be gone!" The dark hair soldier whipped out a spirit tag and stuck it onto the creature. "Now Sailor Wind! Used your staff on it!"

"Right! Moon healing activation!" The creature cried out and return to a human form. Standing before them was a beautiful dark hair girl. Her clothing indicated she was royalty.

"Thank you… Thank you for freeing my soul." Spoke the spirit as she began to float up into the skies. "Aikaterine…" The spirit murmured as she looked at the dragon warrior. "Thank you…" She then ascend to heaven. Then Soldier Metal fell back weakly de-transforming back to normal. Salamlyon caught her with ease as the rest of the guardians came over. Yuri spotted the group from a far.

"What is going on Metal? Have you betrayed us?" wondered the pale red head before he disappeared for good.

* * *

"So… what is going on?" Stream rose up in the air. Maxine, Manabu, Takao and Aikaterine were all in the hot spring enjoying the warm water. "Have you finally return back to normal?" wondered Manabu. Aikaterine was leaning against a rock with a cloth over her face.

"Damn it! When I said a romantic dip in the water I meant with red head!" growled the young woman.

"Yeah… like that's going to happen." Maxine commented. Takao giggled. "With jugs like those, I highly doubt any sort of innocent actives would take place." Takao stop giggling as she looked confused.

"What would take place?" she wondered.

"Oh poor innocent naïve Takao!" Maxine patted her friend on the back. "One day, I'll tell you."

"Heh, like your one to talk Max!" Manabu chuckled. "Just because you have b-cup breast doesn't mean you can tease Takao." The blond blush as she narrowed her gaze.

"Yeah! Then what happens after the kids go to sleep Miss DD-cup." Manabu flinch in horror as she turned to face the blond.

"Don't you dare insult me! My breast are prefect average C's!" smiled the brunette. Aikaterine let out an irritated sigh as the two began to argue with each other. Takao came over towards her. Aikaterine perked up.

"Um… do breast size really count?" wonder blue hair teen. Aikaterine wonder if she was the one who should explain this to her.

"No… they don't, and if that's all what guy thinks about then just drop creep." Commented Aikaterine. Takao's eyes widen with knowledge.

"Oh sure size doesn't matter when you have a hot body like yours!" Maxine and Manabu shouted. Aikaterine gasp in horror as the girls made a grab for her.

On the other side of the wall, Johnny, Kai, and Ray all looked uncomfortable as the argument breast size continued.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: YAY another chapter and this story is nearly complete! I am so excited!

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

* * *

 **Sailor Takao Chapter 33 I won't run away from love any more**

Soft gasp could be heard.

 _I have no idea what made me stayed in the human world_

Moan filled with pleasure had echo through the air.

 _But I know the moment I returned, I would be in trouble._

Aikaterine let out a gasp of pleasure before her head rolled to the side as the tall dark red head had gave one final thrust into her core. She laid on the bed trembling as she clung onto the man before her. He panted lightly giving her a loving gaze before leaning forward to capture her lips. She returned the affection before they started another round.

~W~

The young woman sat at the kitchen island looking through the newspaper with a ceramic mug in her hand. Her hair was pulled back into two messy buns and she was wearing an over size shirt that expose one side of her shoulder. Johnny had came down from the second floor and gave a kiss to the young woman.

"Is there anything in the news of interested lass?" Johnny began to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing in particular other than a very accomplish young lady name Nishimura Reika is missing. The name sounds familiar." The sound of a cup dropping had caught Aikaterine's attention. "John? Is everything alright?" The was a curse from that escaped the red head as he began to clean the mess.

"Damn it!... No." He finally declared. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze as she watched the man before her clean up.

"Reika Nishimura is a close friend of the family and she is also…"

"Rikoukiedar…" Aikaterine had finished off for him. "The science officer of the shikiyo." Aikaterine supplied before letting a groan of irritation. "Damn it, they are after the rainbow crystal carriers!" Johnny stood up and nodded.

"Yes, but I promise to protect you." He murmured

"Uh excuse me…" came a feminine voice. The two looked up to see a very busty looking young woman. "Sorry, I was wondering I can borrow a cup of coffee?" Aikaterine arch a brow while Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

~W~

Manabu was busy reading through some text books before her cell phone range. She gave a sigh of irritation before answering it.

"Hello Saien speaking." She replied.

"Uh… Hello, Manabu Saien?" came timid voice. "This is Ryo Urawa." Manabu's eyes grew wide in realization.

"Oh hi Ryo!" A smile appeared upon the brunette. "How are you doing?" sounding bit more excited that she should be. Manabu quickly clear her throat.

"Heh… Hi, I was wondering if you have a computer nearby?"

"I do indeed, what is it I am looking up?  
"The news." Manabu nodded as she began to type in the local news station in the search engine. Then her eyes widen as she took in the picture of the missing woman.

"The woman you are looking at is local artist name Peggy Jones." He supplied. "She is the fifth of the former great monsters of the dark kingdom that have gone missing."

"W-what are you saying Ryo?"

"I am saying the next target could be me or your friend's grandfather." Ryo gave the phone a serious look. "You have to believe me on this one Manabu. I was able to figure out with my powers."

Manabu had a look of corncern as she tighten her hold on the phone.

"Where are you Ryo? Are you in town? Maybe I can call the others to come and protect you?" wondered the young woman.

"No… I need you stay away from me so you wouldn't be in danger!" Manabu's eyes soften at the gesture. "See you around Saien…"

"Ryo?! Ryo!" When the phone line went dead Manabu went screaming into it. She growled in frustration before looking at the number on her phone. It was his cell phone. She didn't have her phone connect to her laptop or she would be able to pinpoint where he was. She cursed herself before began calling the others.

~W~

In the over size office, Sergei bow towards Voltaire who was reading through reports.

"Sir Voltaire, I am curious on what Yuri is doing. Why is he gathering the to retransform the six humans of the rainbow crystal carriers?" Sergei wondered while a deep chuckle escaped Voltaire.

"Heh, well I am sure you are well aware. They were each purify by the moon staff, which wasn't enough to complete erase the darkness in their heart. With the dark energy we have collected and the power of the dark crystal. We can turn them back into soldiers of the dark kingdom."

"But why go through all that trouble? They were defeated by the sailor guardians, which makes them useless now."

"Heh! Well here is what you don't know!" smiled Voltaire. "Once the seven are together, they will unite as one to become the largest and most powerful monster ever! And when that happens! We can finally put an end to the Sailor Guardians!" came a crackle.

"Something I've trying to do, so why would you assign this task to Yuri and not to me?!" Sergei wondered. He tried to keep the jealousy out, but couldn't.

"Are you questioning my decision Sergei?" wonder Voltaire. There was an odd playful tone to his voice, which caused the blond to flinched. "Because you know what happens when people question me." He purred.

"No sir, no problem at all. I will be on standby if Yuri requires assistance." Sergei inform.

"Good."

~W~

On the temple grounds, Hiro and grandpa were busy shoveling snow outside. It wasn't long when Aikaterine and Johnny had came out to join them.

Manabu had gather the others inside.

"So what's up Saien?" wondered Ray as he brought over tea into the living room.

"Do you believe that Ryo's precognitive power is that accurate?" He sat down and help himself to a cup of tea.

"Yes! It is." She supplied as she played with a napkin. Maxine sat beside her, trying to calm her down.

"I bet the dark kingdom is planning something terrible." Dranzer supplied. "If they gathering the seven rainbow crystal carriers."

"Then we need to come up with a plan." Ray spoke up. "Not only are they after Urawa, but also Grandpa." Takao's eyes widen in surprised.

"Yes but we need find way to protect Ryo!" Manabu pleaded.

"Do you even know if he is in town or even in the neighborhood?" wonder Ray as he glared at the young woman. Manabu's eyes widen before she drop her gaze. "Look, I understand you like the guy, but we have the location of two rainbow crystal carriers right now!" Ray stated.

"Ray!" Maxine began.

"Whew! That snow is really coming down!" came a feminine voice. The group paused when Aikaterine popped her head in. "It never snow like this back on the moon kingdom." She replied softly. There was a smile upon her face as she entered the space. "So! What are you kids talking about?" she wondered with a grin. They group looked nervously at each other.

"How long are you on our side?" Ray wondered. The girls gasp in horror. Aikaterine's gaze had darken as she looked at the dark hair teen before her.

"Why? Getting scared I am going to kill one of you?" she purred with a giggle. Ray walked up to her. She narrowed her gaze.

"I am not joking around!" he hissed. He grabbed the hold the front of her oversize fluffy looking turtle neck. "I want to know if you are on our side or not!" she pushed the teen off of her then he darted forward tackling her to the ground. The two began wrestling on the ground, but it was Aikaterine who came on top.

She had successful pin him down. "You are trying my patients boy." She hissed as she narrowed her gaze down onto the teen before her. "I am only here to enjoy myself for how ever long that cutie outside makes it worth my while." She stated before hopping off. She offered a hand, which got grabbed with hesitation. "I don't know about you, but I am really enjoying his company." She spoke with a smirk. Ray narrowed his gaze.

"Can you find Ryo?!" Manabu asked. Aikaterine arch a brow.

"Who is Ryo?" Manabu's expression had drop.

"Look, whatever you guys are planning to stop Yuri from gathering the rest of the rainbow crystal carriers, count me out." She stated as she went over and grabbed a few cookies.

"You know about the attack?" spoke Dragoon. Aikaterine turn to smile at the group.

"Yup! It was cutie's idea to come here and check up on the old man" Aikaterine took a bite from the cookie. A heavenly sigh escape her. "Man these are good! Who made them?" she wondered the group shot each other looks.

~w~

Outside, Ryuunosuke let out a heavy sigh before taking a seat onto one of the steps on the temple.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard grandfather." Hiro supplied.

"Heh, why so you young things can show me up!" chuckled the old man. The rest of team majestic had show up and were able to clear the snow much quicker than Hiro and Grandpa has expected. It gave the old man time to relax.

"Hiro's right grandfather, you shouldn't push yourself." Came familiar feminine voice. The old man perked up when he spotted Aikaterine. An huge smile appeared across his face.

"Oh my dear, you worry too much."

"Heh, its my job too do, besides. I have an errand to run. Johnny? Do you want to come with?" wondered the young woman. The red head nodded.

"{What do you want us to do Johnny?}" Robert whispered into his ear.

"{Try keeping Ryuusnosuke safe. If our theory is correct. They will show up here. He's not as strong as he used to be.}" Robert nodded as he walked towards the old man.

"Uh… Mr. Kinomiya." Robert's Japanese came out rather rough. "I was wondering if you can delight me in a game of chess?" smiled the tall German. Ryuunosuke perked up and nodded. Oliver and Enrique were busy distracting Hiro by asking him how was his research going.

Aikaterine gave the group a wave and walked along steps with Johnny. The red head took one last look before following after.

"Did you tell them?" he asked.

"Nope." She replied. Johnny arched an quizzical brow. "Besides, its better if they are left in the dark. The less they know better off they are." She stated. Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

"Then what about us?" Johnny had stopped and pulled the Aikaterine to the side. "How are we going to fight this evil off?" he wondered. Aikaterine's gaze had soften.

"Oh dear sweet Johnny…" She leaned forward onto her tip toes and place a gentle kiss onto his lips. "I am going alone." His eyes widen in horror awhile his vision began to blurr. He grunt as he stumble to the side.

"Cat…" he grunted out. "Why?" She kneeled down before him.

"Because I want to protect you. Stay here until I take care of Yuri." She patted his head before going standing up and walking away. The red head narrowed his gaze as he watched her walk down the street and disappeared.

"Cat…."

~W~

Walking along the snowy sidewalk, Aikaterine kept looking around until she bump into somebody. She was about to excuse herself until her eyes widen.

"So you came on your own?" came familiar voice. Yuri stood before her wearing black thick trench coat.

"Not exactly." She smiled nervously.

"I don't understand? I don't sense other fools around." Yuri did a quick look around.

"I have them distracted." Yuri narrowed his gaze. "You won't get your hands on the last rainbow crystal carrier." She stated.

"So you knew?"

"Yes, well you made it very obvious. Missing people?" She jerk her head towards the news that was being reported on the nearby television. "Someone is getting sloppy." Yuri narrowed his gaze.

"I had to do what I need to do. Now come with me!" He grabbed a hold of her wrist. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze.

"AHH! Let me go! You rapist!" she yelled out. A crowd of people suddenly surrounded them. Yuri gasp in horror while Aikaterine had taken the opportunity to escape. Yuri tried to explain himself, but noticing the young woman was running. He gave a curse before chasing after. People in the crowd were confused.

~W~

"Ray!" Robert was deep focus on the game before him when Ryuunosuke called over his grandson. "Would you be a dear and go check on Johnny." The two looked up in surprised.

"Uh… Sure, do you know where he is?" wondered the teen.

"Yes, he should be struggling along down the street from here." Ray nodded before taking off. Ryuunosuke smiled as he watched Ray left. "What? Did you honest think you can fool me to think that woman is my granddaughter?" Robert narrowed his gaze as he laid a piece down.

"How did you know?" Robert smiled nervously while Ryuunosuke place another piece down quickly.

"Heh, I can tell the differences between Catherine and my old captain." Spoke the old man. "And I know when there is trouble nearby." Robert shifted his gaze back to the game. It seem Ryuunosuke had the advantage.

"How much do you know?" he wondered.

"I know there is a great evil coming and my grandchildren are the key to stopping it." he replied. "Jiji had shared his information with me before he disappeared." Robert was stun. "{And speaking in German doesn't hide your plan.}" Ryuunosuke spoke to him in his native tongue. Robert smiled.

"{Well… since you are aware of what is going on. Lets get more serious about this game.}" Robert had strategically place his bishop on the board which made Ryuunosuke smiled.

"{Nice move.}"

~W~

Ray ran along the street until he trip over something. The teen hissed in annoyances. He turned to see what he tripped on, but his eyes grew wide.

"Johnny!" The red head groan as he snapped to. "What happen?" He lifted the red head up to his feet.

"Aikaterine… She poisons me. My body is working on trying to get rid of it. I need help walking." He declared. Ray's eyes widen in realization.

"She…. Betray us?" he wondered.

"No… She is trying to protect us." He grunted out. "She didn't want to put me in danger."

"Uh… Are you sure? Maybe you're in denial?" wondered the teen.

"Well yes…" he replied.

"Johnny! You must understand, she is has been brainwash by the dark kingdom. If Takao doesn't use her wand on Aikaterine. Then she won't really be Catherine." Johnny groan out.

"I know, but I keep thinking that maybe. Maybe if she spends enough time with everyone then-"

"Johnny! You are putting the princess at risk!" Ray declared in rage. "You are putting your family at risk!" The red head drop his head.

"You think I don't know that!" he snapped. Ray looked surprised. "But I can't help myself…" He stated. "Its nice having her around…" Johnny drop his gaze. "I really miss her." Ray let out a heavy sigh before swing Johnny's arm around his shoulder. Johnny looked surprised as they began walking.

"Don't ever tell anyone I never did anything nice for you." growled the teen. Johnny smile as he stagger along with the teen through the snow. As they got closer to shopping district, Johnny's eyes widen. "There she is!" Ray looked forward.

"Where?"

"She darted into the alley! We have to hurry!" Johnny pushed himself off the teen before jogging along.

~W~

Aikaterine panted as she ran along the street and darted into a narrow alley way. She looked behind her. A sigh of relief had escaped her.

"There you are!" came a deep voice. Aikaterine's eyes widen as someone behind her had grabbed her. She nearly started scream out. "Cat!" She step back from the towering figure.

"Salamlyon?" she looked surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Soldier Lighting wave.

"You guys…. You guys shouldn't be here!" Then a laugh had filled the air which caused Salamlyon to push Aikaterine behind him.

"Oh look at this! You found yourself some body guards." Came the taunted. Yuri appeared before them wearing odd-looking armor. It wasn't his usual dark kingdom outfit. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze.

"Yuri?" He sounded confused as he looked at the pale red head. Upon his body, Yuri wore general chest plate along with metal tassels at his side.

"Yes, it is I…" he stated. "I am glad you haven't forgotten my name." He purred. Soldier lighting step forward.

"I'll keep him busy." Salamlyon looked surprised.

"What?"

"Look! If you are serious about protecting her! Then go!" Salamlyon was hesitated. "Besides, I can always call for back up." Lighting held up the communicator. Salamlyon smiled. Then he grabbed a hold of Aikaterine and took off down the alley.

"Heh, are you sure you can handle me all by yourself?" wondered the red head. Soldier Lighting got into a fight stances.

"Heh, you may have been with the dark kingdom, but I've been fighting all through out my life!" smiled Lighting. "Supreme thunder!" He shouted out. Yuri dash to the side to dodge the lighting attack.

"Is that all you got?" he wondered.

~W~

Aikaterine and Salamlyon ran along narrow streets with very little people around. Salamlyon was able to active his communicator.

"Hey! Come in Saien! Come in Saien!" Aikaterine looked towards the red knight. "I have located one of the rainbrow crystal carriers, but I have left Soldier lighting to fight off one of the generals! I was wondering if I can get Sailor Wind here to help!" There was some silences exchange between the two. Aikaterine's eyes widen.

"NO! Are you stupid!" The two had stop running as she tried to get him to stop. "Don't do that!" she hissed.

"Right! We are in the bay city park!" Salamlyon ended communication. Aikaterine narrowed her gaze as she started beating on his chest plate.

"What are you doing! She is going to get killed!" Aikaterine's voice was reaching new volumes. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze before he pushed the young woman off of him.

She gasp in pain before stumbling onto the frozen ground. She had tears running down her face as she glare up at him.

"Why do you care!" he hissed. She gasp in surprised at the thought. "You are a dark kingdom agent! Wouldn't this plan help you?" he wondered. She clenched her eyes closed as she fingers curls around the snow.

"Stop it!" she cried out.

"No…." She looked up at him with a glare. "Your either with us or against us." He stated. "I can't have you sitting on the fence." Aikaterine drop her gaze as she began sobbing.

"I… I… I don't know! I don't what side I am on." She sobbed. Salamlyon let out a heavy sigh.

"Then please, allow Sailor Wind to heal your soul." Aikaterine looked up at Salamlyon. "Because I love you." he stated. He gentle caress her side of her face and she leaned into the touch.

"Awe…. Such sweet words for someone with a black soul!" The two gasp in surprised. Yuri had stepped out of the shadows. Salamlyon pulled Aikaterine behind him. "Such a noble knight you are Salamlyon." Smiled the pale red head. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze.

"Yuri…." He growled out while the pale red head chuckled.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt the little ninja too much." Yuri smiled. "Just enough for him to learn his lesson." Aikaterine's eyes widen.

"You bastard!" she shouted. Yuri narrowed his gaze.

~W~

Somewhere in the forest of darkness Boris narrowed his gaze. "Hmm…. It seems my spell is fading… she is returning to herself on her own?"

~W~

"I won't forgive you!" Aikaterine step out from behind the red knight as her body began to glow. "No more! I won't allow you to hurt my family any more!" Salamlyon gasp in surprised while Yuri narrowed his gaze. Then young woman had transform before the two. Upon her face was the white dragon mask. She darted towards the pale red head with her blades out ready to attack. Yuri had leap back to dodge to attack before taking out the black crystal.

"I guess you turn against us Metal." The female warrior gasp. "Now return back to the former monster you once were!" Yuri had active the crystal causing the young woman to cry out as she disappeared into the tiny gemstone. Salamlyon's eyes widen in horror.

"Stupid fool…" Yuri murmured. "Arg!" Yuri hissed in pain as he received a punch to the face.

"How could you! You monster!" Salamlyon growled out. Yuri narrowed his gaze.

"Heh, if you want precious girlfriend back, you need to destroy this dark crystal, but you have to defeat me first! Ice blizzard!" Shouted the pale red head as he made his ice sword appeared. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze as he took out his battle axe.

"Blaze of glory!"

The two weapons had clash against one another. The two glared at each other as each one had refuse to budget. Their two elements clashing with one another. Then it was Salamlyon who pushed forward causing the Yuri's eyes widen in surprise. He grind his teeth as he force back. The pale red head quickly loose his hold causing the battle axe to hit the ground before he leap up into the air to swing a kick. Salamlyon had taken the hit before he swung his battle axe up into the air. Yuri created a thin wall of ice which shattered when the axe had crash through it. Yuri had used the brief moment to push himself from the wall to dodge the weapon.

He landed a few feet away from the red knight. The two narrowed their gaze onto each other. The snow had melt all around Salamlyon and stream rose all around him as the tiny snow flakes floated down. Yuri bit his lip before darting forward. Salamlyon swung his axe while Yuri narrowly missed the blade from cutting him before he landed a punch when he swung his fist upward. Salamlyon had jerk backward by the force of the hit. He then shifted his weight and to bring his legs up. He got Yuri back as he flipped himself back onto his feet. Yuri swipe the blood away as he smiled.

"Heh, boy I missed our battles." He grinned. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze before relaxing his stances. Yuri narrowed his gaze. Then his eyes widen before he went searching over his persons.

"How did- You sneaky bastard." Yuri cock a smile while Salamlyon held out the dark crystal. Then he crushed it within his grasp. Then six lights shot from the remains and the people had appeared on the ground unconscious. Yuri narrowed his gaze just as Sailor Wind and Soldier Lighting came over. "You brats… I am going to get rid of you all! Ice Blizzard!" The pale red head held out his hands. The snow grew heavier making it hard for them to see. The wind whipped around Yuri as he narrowed his gaze onto a certain individual. "Metal…" He murmured. He kneeled down and picked her up before disappeared into the dark kingdom.

"Blaze of glory!" The snow had clear up, revealing that Yuri had gotten away. The red knight cursed.

"Great, but where is he?" Sailor Wind gasp in horror. "She's gone!"

"They taken her back…" He growled. The two looked towards the red knight. "I wonder if that was their objective this entire time…" The knight began to tremble. "No… Its not fair! Not when I just got her back!" The tall knight fell to his kneels yelling out in agony.

~W~

In the forest of darkness, Yuri had dragged Aikaterine's body back and set her down gentle near her tree. He gentle unmask her, revealing light pink skin which soon faded to grey.

"Close call?" came a taunting voice. Yuri continued to look over the young woman. "You know… if she gets her memories back, I won't be able to erase them unless I erase her as a person." Boris spoke up. Yuri nodded his head.

"Yeah… I understand." He pushed her bangs aside and learn forward. He gentle press his lips against her forehead. "My knight. I won't allow Voltaire to corrupt you." He murmured.

~W~

The next day, Manabu and Ryo were hanging out in a coffee shop while Robert was filling them on what Ryuunosuke had told him.

"{So, he knows about us and the younger group?}" wondered Oliver.

"{Feh, wouldn't that work better in their favor?}" Enrique wore a lazy look as he watched a couple of pretty girls walked by.

"{It would, but I think the concern is that he might go after them if he believe his grandchildren are in danger. Johnny, what do you think?}" The red head narrowed his gaze.

"{It doesn't matter what I think, I don't know the old man well enough to give a prediction about his behavior.}" Robert nodded his head.

"{Hmm… fair enough, we need to talk to the youngsters about this evil they continued to fight.}" Johnny's gaze fell onto Manabu who was laughing with Ryo about something. The red head clenched his hands into fists.

 _I will get you back my darling! Just you wait!_

* * *

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

A/N: Someone is lonely... awe...


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I am nearly done this story! I am so excited! I do not own or make any money on this story! I hope lot of you enjoy it!

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

"Japanese"

"{Another language}"

* * *

 **Sailor Takao Chapter 34**

Manabu sat in a dress shirt and a pleaded skirt as she was busy typing away on a computer in the Kinomiya dojo, it the place where they were setting up operation. It was very late into the night, and the young woman rubbed her forehead in annoyances.

"Would like more tea Miss Saien?" Manabu flinched in surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ray came over. The brunette narrowed her gaze onto her classmate.

"Its fine, I am just frustrated." He came over with a tray of tea and some bake goods. Manabu accepted the tea. "Thanks."

"Any luck?" wondered the teen. Manabu return her attention back to the computer screen before she put back headset.

The door slide open to reveal the others. Ray was surprised to find out that the Majestic were so helpful and willing to help them. Robert came strolling over while Enrique had a daze look. He and Oliver shared in a private conversation which Ray couldn't understand.

"{Any luck?}" Robert shook his head.

"{No, and how about you guys?}" Manabu let out a sigh before she nudge teen. He looked down at her. "He's asking if you had any luck?"

"Oh… Uh… No. I can't pick up any negative signature within the area or anywhere I checked." Ray replied. Manabu nodded as she translate for the two. Robert looked deeply annoyed before forwarding the message towards other two. "Uh, where is Johnny?" wondered the teen. Manabu perked up, before typing something into her computer.

"He's still in his apartment, he's probably there drinking alone." She replied. Then she waved Robert over before giving him an up data. The older male nodded before they said they're goodbyes and heading out again. "I sent them over to his place, so they can keep an eye on him." Ray nodded.

"Is it hard?" Manabu looked up. "You know, translating?" Manabu shook her head.

"Not really, not with how Catherine does it anyway." Ray looked surprised. "She wrote up a program for me to translate conversations. It was rather basic, but I was able to improve on it over time. See." Manabu moved to the side, so Ray could look over on her computer. He read their conversation on the screen. "So whenever you guys use the communicators, I am able to translate it and forward to the others, so they can understand. Though it helps they all know how to speak English, but not very good Japanese." Manabu replied.

"Arg! I am so tired!" came a whine. Ray and Manabu looked up to see Maxine and Takao coming in. "Can't we eat yet?" wondered the teen as she came crawling over.

"Takao! You ate a big meal at the dumpling shop. You need more?" wondered the blonde in disbelieve.

"I'm worried, so when I worry, I get hungry." Whined the teen.

"Well?" Maxine shook her head.

"No, we didn't find anything in the dumpling shops." Maxine replied. Manabu took a deep breath.

"Hey! We've back!" dranzer and Dragoon called out. Kai came over with his hair still wet.

"We've checked every public bath house within the area, but nothing." Grumble the teen.

"I see, thanks for your all hard work Hiwatari." Manabu turn her attention back to the screen. "The Majestic had check every bar and dance club and nothing." Ray chuckled.

"Well, they came up empty handed for us, but I am sure they had something, something waiting for them outside." Smiled the dark hair teen. Manabu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Oliver and Enrique were able to pick up girls. I think its time to call it a night." Manabu declared. Then just as she was about to turn off the computer, it flash a bright color before an video of the sun came into the picture and zoom in. Manabu gasp in horror as the others quickly crowd around. Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"Gr…. It can't be." He growled.

"It's happening again." Dranzer exclaim.

"What is it? what's happening again?" wondered Takao.

"Those dark sports are moving in the same way they did when the Moon Kingdom was destroy eons ago. It was Raikoudair who noticed it first." Dragoon growled.

"Raikoudair?" the younger group looked at each other in question.

"Yes, the rainbow crystal carriers used to be agents for the moon kingdom before they were consume by the dark side." Dragoon informed.

"Raikoudair was the chief medical and science division on the moon." Dranzer added in. "Though some of her experiments went a little unethical, so she was put with the shikiyo gang."

"What was the shikiyo?" wondered Ray.

"They were a group of elite warriors who finish whatever job they were given no matter the cost." Dragoon informed. The group gasp.

"And Catherine was their captain?" Takao flinched in fear.

"Well, her previous self was, Aikaterine." Dragoon corrected. "Jiji was second in command of the group when Aikaterine had other duties to tend to. So I'll be careful around the old man if I were you." Dragoon threaten, which caused the younger group to chuckle nervously.

~W~

"So when the dark spots finally cover the entire sun! I will finally be free from this encasement!" growled Metalia. Voltaire stood before the shadowy figure in the ice. Sergei, Boris, Yuri and Aikaterine all stood behind Voltaire.

"King Metalia is awakening?" wondered Sergei. Voltaire picked up the computer before him.

"Yes. When King Metalia has awakens and we have the silver crystal. The world will be ours." Voltaire narrowed his gaze onto the growing spots on the sun.

"We will have the silver crystal shortly." Sergei stated. Voltaire was about to question the blond until an odd siren like noise had picked up.

"What is this! What is going on?" Voltaire growled.

The figure had glow as long creepy hands shot out and surrounded Aikaterine. The young woman wore a daze look, not acknowledging the hands were all over her body.

"This woman's energy is on the same wavelength as mine." Came a raspy voice. Voltaire narrowed his gaze. "Once I break free, this woman will be my host!" A gasp escaped the woman as her body began to glow. There were whines and whimpers as she tremble before the men. A soft groan escaped her as she open her eyes. She still had a daze look upon her. Voltaire walked over towards her and tilted her head up. She whimpered at the touch.

"This woman is aroused… Hmm! What a disgusting creature, so easily influences." He began to pet her hair. Aikaterine leaned into the touch. "Maybe I shall have my fun with her." smirk the man as he dragged the woman off.

"Sir! I have ideas for a mission I would like to discuss before I move on." Voltaire let out a growl but nodded.

"Fine! But make this quick." He pushed Aikaterine away before he and Sergei had disappeared through the wooden door. The young woman laid on the ground panting softly as she stared up at nothing in particular. Yuri came over to her side.

"What am I going to do with you?" he wondered before helping the young woman to her feet.

~W~

Takao gasp out before she shot up in bed. She a couple deep breaths before a calming voice had filled her senses.

"What's the matter Takao?" Dragoon came floating over, which Takao let out soft sigh.

"It was Catherine…" she spoke.

"So you had another nightmare?" he wondered. "I understand what you're going through Takao, but she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides, you need to eat and sleep well, if not you are going to make yourself sick." The dragon commented. Takao nodded as she lifted a pork bun to her mouth.

"Yeah… I think I am eating enough." She thought ideally. Dragoon groan in irritation.

"I guess I was worried for nothing…" A giggle escaped Takao.

"Heh, looking up at the moon makes dumplings taste delicious!" she squealed. She had pop the window open to her bedroom. Just as she was about to go out onto the roof something came flying at her. There was squawking flurry of feathers all over the place. Takao gasp before falling onto the floor.

"Oi… I am sorry Takao." Dranzer spoke up. Takao gasp as she swallow her food.

"So dranzer, what is going on?" wondered the dragon.

"There is trouble! Big trouble." Cooed the bird. "Its Kai! He had disappeared!" Takao popped into the view gasping something about water.

"Could he have found the entryway to the dark kingdom?" wondered Dragoon.

"If he had, then he would have taken me with him."

"Any idea where he could've have gone?" Dragoon wondered.

"Just one… His grandfather's company…" he spoke. "The old man hasn't had any communication with Kai for nearly six months now." Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"Is that normal?"

"No… He usually gets Kai to see him twice a month, but we've been so busy with soldier business, Kai kind of forgotten." Dragoon nodded his head. "Takao? Are you done?" The blue hair teen was throwing herself around as she gulp down the piece of food that was stuck in her throat.

"Uh… Yes?" she smiled sheepishly.

~W~

Kai narrowed his gaze onto grandfather's head building. There was a light on near the top of the building.

"What are you doing here so late?" he wondered before he darted towards the building. He was able to sneak by the alarms when he entered in his old code. He was surprise it took it. Made the teen even more suspicious. He walked down the dark hall and but hid when he spotted a light. His eyes widen in horror as he felt huge amount of dark energy.

"What is Koji? You see something?" came a voice.

"I don't know… it's probably nothing." Replied the one name koji. The two security guards continued on their way. Kai poke his head around the corner make sure the coast was clear.

Then he found an open office where he turned on the computer. He kept shifting his gaze towards the door and back to the screen. Once he entered in all his data, he finally had access to the mainframe. He narrowed his gaze before copying everything onto a travel drive. It was taking some time to download all the data. Kai frown his brows together since he didn't bring a large data storage deceived.

"I know, I know! Just hold on a sec Bob! I just have this funny feeling." The door to the office had open up. "Hmm…." The security guard koji had entered further into the space.

"So…" Bob leaned against the wall. "Did find that little mouse?" taunted the other security guard. Koji narrowed his gaze onto Bob, who shot him a cheeky grin.

"Fine! Whatever! We should get some traps ready for the mouse." The office door was slammed shut with the sound of something lock. Kai popped his head into view from behind the desk. He narrowed his gaze before climbing to his feet. Walking towards the door, he turned the handle.

It open….

 _I thought they locked this…._ Leaving the door open ajar, Kai had return back to the desk to make sure data download completely. He sat in the simple office chair. He let out a heavy sigh before relaxing into it.

"I wonder… what will the others think of-" Kai's eyes widen as a hand covered over his mouth.

~W~

Dranzer and Dragoon narrowed their gaze onto the huge corporate building while Takao stood in awe.

"This place is huge! What is it that Hiwatari's do?" wondered Takao.

"They are in finance business and divide bit into the private sector. It's the private sector that has me worry." Spoke Dranzer as they got closer to the building. Takao gasp before she sunk down to her bottom. Her whole frame began to tremble.

"Takao?!" Dragoon turn to face the young girl.

"I can't go in…. I am too scared." The young girl trembled within her spot. The two guardians nodded their head.

"Right, we will try it again in the morning, okay Takao?" The young girl nodded. Dranzer narrowed his gaze onto the building before leaving with the others.

~W~

Takao had convinced everyone to meet up at Johnny's flat. The teen was very worried about the red head. Maxine, Manabu and Ray stared up at the tall fancy apartment building. They were in awe.  
"This place is huge!" Maxine gasp out while Ray's brow twitch ever so slightly.

"Are we sure we can go in?" The dark hair teen looked nervous while Manabu let out a sigh.

"We might as well." Takao wore a huge smile as she walked towards the door. She flinched back when a huge muscular individual came to the door dress in a odd looking suit. He gave them all an odd look.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He spoke with an accent, which Takao perked up. It was Manabu who step forward.

"We are here to see one of the residents." Spoke the young woman. The man seem to look her over suspiciously.

"Oh?"

"Yes! We are acquaintances with Mr. McGregor." Manabu pushed her glasses up. The man gave them a doubtful look before going back inside.

"Just a moment please." The teens were confused while Manabu tilt her head to the side. Then the muscles suddenly popped out again with a more welcoming smile. "Right this way! Ladies and gentleman." The group were in awe at the hallway as they entered into the building. There was a chandelier in the main hall. Maxine and Ray were both thoroughly impressed. "You'll need to take the private elevator to reach Mr. McGregor's suite." He leaded them a pair of golden doors, which open up all four of them climb into the fancy looking elevator. "You may press the button to go up, rather he allows you in or not. It totally up to him." Smiled the man. The group gasp as the doors slammed shut in their face.

"Uh… What should we do?" wondered Ray.

"Just go up!"

"But we don't even know what floor he is on." Came a whine. Takao exam the elevator panel before she press a button while her friends continued to argue.

"TAKAO!" The teen shot them a cheeky grin.

"Sorry! But we don't need to worry about what floor to take, there is only one buttons." Takao pointed it out. The group was in awe.

"That's stupid! How to they except people to get down?" wondered Ray/

"Maybe everyone they know has powers?" Maxine suggested while Ray toy with the idea.

"You might be right…"

There was a soft ding letting the group know they have reached their destination. The golden doors open up to a narrow hallway. They carefully entered into the hall which the doors of the elevator quickly slammed shut. It wasn't very long hall, but there were two doors. The group wondered which door they should take.

"Come on! There is no need to be nervous!" Manabu growled as she shoved the others in front of her. Ray whined bit as he was being shoved before the girls. Ray gulped nervously as he reached for the door handle. Then to his luck, the door had open on its own.

"{Yeah, I am gonna check to make sure they got to the elevator.}" came a cheerful voice. The group gasped as Oliver had appeared in the door. He paused when he spotted the group. "Bonjour moi cheries!" he said with excitement. "Please, please come in!" The group was quickly shoved into the apartment flat. They gasp on how ordinary the place had look. It was rather spacious with high ceilings and open kitchen and dining room. "Welcome to zee love nest of Catherine and Johnny!" Oliver sang while the group looked around. The living space, Robert sat in armchair reading a newspaper while Enrique was on his phone.

"Huh… its rather homey." Maxine commented as she walked further in.

"I know, I thought the same thing when I first entered into zee place." Smiled the young man. Takao looked around until her eyes landed a certain red head.

Johnny sat at his kitchen island with a glass of brown liquid. There were a few ice cubes in it as he shook the glass around. It had a somber look to him.

"Johnny?" she spoke softly. Resting her hand onto his leg. The red head shift his gaze from the glass to her hand before looking down at her.

"You look so much like Catherine," he murmured. Takao wore a soft smile then it disappeared.

"Johnny, I think… I think Kai is in trouble." She stated. The red head looked confused.

"In trouble how?" Takao looked over at dragoon who nodded his head.

"He went looking for entrances to the dark kingdom and decided to go check his grandfather's company…." The older group quickly exchange looks.

"Takao…" Oliver began while Robert and Enrique seem to be gather supplies. Johnny quickly down his drink. "This isn't the first time we had troubles with the Hiwataris." The teen's eyes widen. "We actually do think that Biovoilt is head quarters is the base for the dark kingdom."

"Then how come you never said anything!" she clenched her hands into balls of fist in rage. "Kai could-"

"Kai wouldn't believe them…" Ray stated. Takao had a look of shock upon her face. "He would think they were trying to cover for her." Her mouth was wide in shock before she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"No! Your wrong! Kai is not like that!" she nearly shouted.

"Takao!" Ray snapped at her. She paused in mid movement as she slowly tried to accept the idea. "I know Kai best, and if anyone is going to blame his family, it better be him. Because he doesn't take too kindly to those who doubt him." Takao's eyes widen in realization.

 ** _If you knew what I knew! You wouldn't trust her either!_**

Takao drop her gaze. "But we should go after him!" she stated.

"We will, but through different entrances." Smiled Oliver. Takao brighten up, but she narrowed her gaze while Robert exchange ideas with Manabu. "During my time here, I happen to stumble across secret entrances at one of the cafes." Takao nodded her head as she watched the young man pull on his coat. "By accident actually." The smile had widen on the young man's face, while Maxine and Ray sudden caught on what the young man was hinting at. Takao stared at him in confusion.

~W~

The sun was setting, and the group was able to sneak into the back of a coffee shop where Oliver had revealed to them the dark portal. They were already transform and ready for action.

"Ready scouts and knights!" wondered Dragoon.

"Ready!" they all cheered. In a flash, they all disappeared through the portal and ended up in a vast and heavy forest. The tree were so thick over top, Sailor Wind couldn't even seen the sky. It was like they were in tunnels.

"We should split up, that way we can cover more ground." Dragoon informed.

"{Good idea, but make sure to have your radios on!}" Sailor Spirit handed everyone a small two way radio. The brunette had also made one for would fit Dragoon and Dranzer.

"Ready… testing, one two three…. Testing." Spirit had active her visor which worked as her radio. The group nodded before they split up into three groups. The knights walked carefully down one, while Dragoon and Dranzer were able to get into the smaller areas and the younger group had traveled to a more open area.

Sailor Spirit took a moment to look around and collect data from their surrounding area. Soldier Lighting narrowed his gaze onto the plant life.

"These plants… They are alive…" He broke off a branch and able to see life coursing through it. "Then why is the forest black?" he wondered.

"I think its because its shrouded in moon lighting all the time, that it doesn't have a chance to accept the sun." Spirit added.

"Hmm… interesting idea." Came a gruff voice over the radio. "But we aren't here to check out the sights!" Lighting cheeks turn pink at being caught. Spirit smiled as she waved it off.

"Hey! Something is here!" Lighting narrowed his gaze as he brace himself. He was hit with a wave of negative energy which left him feeling chilled to the bone.

"Welcome sailor guardians, I wish I could escort to the dark kingdom." Boris had appeared before them. "But at the present time, we are not quite ready to welcome you yet." He wore a smile across his face. "So instead, let me take you to a fun place-"

"Stop messing with us!" Soldier Lighting launched a lighting attack, which Sergei had dodge with ease.

"Sailor Wind! If you willing hand over the silver crystal! I shall spare your friends life!" he shouted.

"Feh! I highly doubt that! And if you tell me what happen to Soldier Metal, then I might consider not punish you!" She whipped out the moon staff while Sailor Water and Spirit got into battle pose.

"Enough of your cheekiness! I'm sending you all to the multidimensional chaos world!"

"What is the multidimensional chaos world?" wondered Sailor Wind.

"It might be a prehistoric Africa where Dinosaurs live, or it might be medieval Europe during a time of violent war." Boris purred.

"Whoa! Those sound totally crazy worlds! I don't want to go there!" she wailed. Boris smiled as he sent a wave of energy towards them. The three sailor guardians tried to block the attack, but were blown off their feet. Boris's eyes widen in glean as he darted towards the wand.

"Finally! I can get my hands on the silver crystal!" he chirped happily. Just as he was about to touch it, the wand had grew into a staff and slapped his hand away. Boris wince before narrowing his gaze. The gemstone glow and disappeared along with the girls.

"Damn it! Someone else has interfere and has sent them to that time line…" He growled.

~W~

Sailor Wind, Water and Spirit all cried out in fear as they were pulled into another world. Then it wasn't until Sailor Wind hit the cold hard ground is when she realize there was nothing but silences. She groaned in pain before pushing herself up.

"Where…. Am I?" She looked around in confusion at the ruins of city. "What is this place?" she wondered as she looked up into the night sky. She stared at the odd blue moon that hung so close into the sky. More curious and less worried about her safety, she began to wonder around. Then she heard voices, one sounded particular familiar. Her eyes light at the mere sound of it as she bolt forward.

"Yes… I understand." Turning the corner, her eyes began to water.

"Kai…" she spoke the name. Standing before her was the pale phoenix warrior, with bright red hair. He had a look of surprise on his face when he spotted her. "Kai!" she bolt forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Takao?!" She began to nuzzle his chest plate. "W-what are you doing here?" wondered the warrior. Her eyes twinkle with unleash tears.

"I was worried and came looking for you." Soldier Fire's face turned red as she spoke those words.  
"Y-y-you were?" (Stream rose from his face)

"Yes! Oh kai! I am so glad to see you!"

"Hey man!" Soldier Fire snapped to attention. Soldier Lighting came into view along with Sailor Water and Spirit. "So… where are we?" Fire nodded as he gentle unattached himself from Sailor Wind. He step aside to reveal a small woman with wings. Sailor Wind thought she was a fairy, with her beautiful white grown and youthful face. Her hair was a silver blue as it fell down her back in a low ponytail. The group gasp as Sailor Wind kneeled down to get a better look. The woman looked strangely familiar as she narrowed her gaze.

"Who are you?" she wondered. "Where are we?" There was a giggle.

"We…. Are standing in the ruins of what is left of the silver millennium, in the distance past, it was known as land of gods." Sailor Wind perked up. "And I am the known as Moon Goddess Selene, the queen of this kingdom and your mother." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"M-My mother?" Sailor Wind could see some similarities.

"Heh, I am not surprised you don't remember me. I made it so that you and your friends can live ordinary lives, but it seems has evil has broke out which has become too much for the knights." The tiny woman looked dishearten as she spoke. "But since you are here. It seems to be time for you know what happen to our kingdom, please allow me to take you back to the last moments." A bright light had emitted from her swallowing her and the others in it.

We were a race of long live beings who were born on the moon. It was our job to protect the sacred stone, the legendary silver crystal, handed down the moon's royal family. We were in a middle of creating a peace treaties with the surrounding planets, where I had to you accompany me so. But there were times when you were distracted by the earth, for you have fallen in love with a man from there.

"Princess serenity!" called a voice. Takao perked up as she looked down. Standing on the ground level was a man wearing armor she had seen before. His had wild red hair and unkempt bread, but he had piecing blue eyes. Takao frown her brows together trying to figure out who this man was.

"Prince Yuri!" the name had escaped her before she could even realize what she had said.

"I have some bad news princess."

"You can not come to ball?" the words slipped from her mouth.

"If it were only that Serenity." Takao took a sharp breath as she stared at the man . His eyes were sincere with no hint of malice in sight. "Terrible things are happening on earth." Takao gasp. "There is an evil power taking over."

"Then you must go back!" Takao nearly yelled out. She found herself clenching onto the railing.

"Yes… but by the time I return, it could be too late." Her eyes widen in disbelieve. He had a look of sorrow upon him. "There was this sorcerer Voltaire who showed up out of no where. No one knows where he came from." Takao's eyes widen as she recognize the name. "His magic is strong and some of the shikoyo had fallen to their darker desires…" Takao could feel her breathing quicken.

"Yuri-"

"Hey you!" came a shout. Takao gasp. "Where did you come from!" When she looked further down, she noticed the guards. Yuri had gasp out in surprise.

"I'm sorry princess! I gotta go!" Takao was about to protest his leave, but he took off running with the guards close behind. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh… Why must they be suspicious of everyone from earth?" She sadly returned back inside the palace.

~W~

Racing through the forest of darkness, Dragoon and Dranzer couldn't find the sailor guardians.

"Where did they go?" Dragoon wondered.

"No idea…"

"This is troublesome, those screams of terror weren't all that settling." Came voice over the radio. "Did you guys find anything from their last location?"

"No… It was like they were never there." Dragoon informed. "We are going to continued on. Please keep an eye out for them!"

"Not to worry Dragoon, I will protect her." Dragoon let out a sigh as they soon reached the end of the thick forest. Both of they eyes widen at the sight before them. It was the biovolt head quarters standing in the middle of the forest. The two gasp in horror.

"It can't be!" Dranzer hissed.

"It is…."

~W~

In her bedroom, she had finish putting on her small delicate crown. It fit her perfectly as she stared at her reflection. "Tonight, is celebration of combining powers of the universe? Why is it we don't know what is going on earth?" she wondered aloud. There was a gentle knock on her door. "Come in!" she called.

"Princess…" Her eyes widen at the breath taking beauty that reveal itself. "You must hurry, if you don't want to miss the ball." It was Catherine, her hair was pulled back into two buns with a form fitting dress that reveal her curves. Takao nearly started bawling when the woman had entered. "Heh, I was only joking about the party." The young woman came over and pulled Takao to her feet. "My, you are a version of beauty my princess." She purred softly. Takao sigh before allowing the woman to take her from the room.

With a soft sigh, young woman had pushed the massive doors open which lead to the ballroom. Takao couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she took in the view before her.

"Captain Starlight!" One of the guards came over and whispered something into Catherine's ear.

"I see, go inform General Kazamaru." The guard saluted before disappearing through the doors they came from.

"Is there anything wrong?" wondered Takao. Catherine smiled.

"Nothing you should worry about my dear, please go enjoy the party." Takao nodded as she began her way down the steps. She couldn't believe how pretty the place was with the orchestra playing in the corner and everyone wearing animal masks.

"Princess?" a hand stopped her from her descend down the steps. "May I have this dance?" Takao stared at the stranger before her then her eyes widen in realization on who it was.

"Yuri…" she sigh softly. Taking her the rest of the way down, his hair was still wild looking, but the bread was missing. He looked so much younger without the facial hair.

"It could be our last?" he spoke softly. He was dressed sharply in a tuxedo with a blue mask decorating his face.

"You came back?" They began to sway gentle to the music, waltzing around. His piercing blue eyes held a caring and gentle look.

"Serenity," his voice was deep and soothing. "I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you." His tone was warm and soft, but there was a lace of fear. "I am afraid that war is going to break out between my people and yours. It wouldn't be wise to reveal my identity since we might be bitter enemies soon enough. So please forgive my disguise." Takao couldn't help the sigh that escaped her.

"You? My enemy?" she wondered in disbelieve.

"You need to listen to me carefully, there is this evil entity name Metalia, who is not human. He is a being of pure evil and Voltaire is his wizard. Voltaire is using his powers in an attempt to conquer the earth and moon. Your mother knows I am not a spy. I will do what I can to protect you." Yuri had pulled her into his embrace. Takao felt strangely warm and loved.

He had lead her veranda where they could have some privacy. His touch was gentle and caring. Takao began to wonder what had happen to the Yuri of her time. He caress her bare part of her back. "Princess…" She turned to gaze up into his eyes. He had removed the mask, which she felt her cheeks flare up.

"Yuri…. I can not believe this is happening." She could feel her kneels go weak in his presences.

"I know my dear, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Takao felt her lower lip tremble as she stared up into those soft blue eyes. "I just need to tell you that I might not come back."

"Oh Yuri…" she was pulled into his embrace. Then she felt soft warm lips pressing up against hers. Her eyes widen in surprise, but realize there was no meaning behind the kiss. It was as if it were a show for someone. They broke part while Takao gentle touch her lips. "Yuri?" she wondered in confusion. The red head smile as he held her hands. He leaned forward.

"I am sorry princess, but you know my heart belongs another." Takao's eyes widen as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver locket. Yuri's eyes widen in surprise at the item. "Is that…" Takao shifted her gaze between the locket and the prince. Then she handed it over. His eyes twinkle. "Thank you… Princess." There was look of relief that wash over the prince before he place the mask back on. He took off leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"His heart belongs to another?" she wondered.

Then there was a loud explosion that erupted into the air, catching the two off guard. Takao's eyes widen. "That was all too close for a firework." Then everything went to chaos as Yuri had used his body to shield hers.

"Damn it! I thought we had more time." He growled out. There were cries from the ball room as it seem panic had erupted. Takao tried to clench onto Yuri, but he step away. "Princess! Go inside!" he hissed. Takao's eyes widen in terror. The red head took a deep breath. "Princess, it is much safer inside," his voice was more calmer than before. "Please," Takao nodded as she head towards the door. "Just remember, I do love you." Takao's eyes widen as she watched the red head leap off the balcony.

Then before her eyes, she watched the sailor guardians try to fight off the hordes of humans that came to attack the kingdom. Her eyes widen at the huge massive being that stood behind the army. It was causing the most damage around. Then a huge silver dragon had appeared on the battle field. "No!" Came a cry. "It can't be!" The huge lizard had wrapped itself around the evil being before attack came causing the creature to dart away.

~W~

"Heh! Yes! Yes! Run! Kill and destroy everything in sight! For I will not tolerate any opposition!" chuckled a young man with dark hair. "My king! At this moment, our dark kingdom is born!" He held out his staff which power erupted from it and it level surround buildings. Everything was falling to ruins.

~W~

Takao watched in mute horror as everything had crumble around her. She couldn't believe it. It had happen so fast. The people of the moon barely had chance to counter an attack. Then strange man had appeared before her which had caused a gasp of fear to escaped her.

"So you must be princess serenity." He smiled as he looked down at her. "All dress up and nowhere to go except for an blood end! AH!" he darted towards her. Before the man could attack her, a single feather had came into view and stop him.

"Now that I have your attention, I won't allow you to lay a finger on the princess!" came a snarled. Takao's eyes widen. Standing a few feet from her was Soldier Fire. He leap forward and stood before the princess.

"Kai!... I can see why she clings to you, but don't you realize your precious princess has been fooling around with another?" Voltaire smiled while Takao looked away in shame.

"That doesn't matter!" he hissed out. "What matters is that she knows I love her no matter what!" he shouted. Takao was clearly confused.

"You foolish man! You and this place is filled with sin! I will destroy you all!"

The large evil entity had summon its powers to destroy nearby buildings. Then when the attack came, Soldier Fire took the blunt of the pain, but he was then pulled away from the princess.

"K-kai!" she cried out.

"S-serenity! Stay back!" shouted the warrior.

"Kai!" Takao force herself to stand up and ran to the edge of the balcony where she leap up into the air. "No! I don't want to be left alone!" she cried as she was pulled into the air currents. Soldier Fire's eyes widen as he reached out for her. He was able to lace their fingers together before another attack came. This one took both of their lives and Takao was greeted with darkness.

When I saw you floating there lifeless, I did the only thing I could think of. I used the silver crystal and locked away the evil that had plague the earth and moon. In that moment, I gave up my life and sent you and everyone to earth. Hoping for a peaceful future for you all. I had sent my generals down with information incase the evil had once again broken free.

~W~

Screams of terror had escaped the girls as they were suddenly back into the forest of darkness. Sailor Wind looked sad.

"Queen Selene…"

"So… that's what happen." Spoke Lighting.

"It makes sense now." Water added in.

"But a journey through time?" wondered Sailor Spirit. "This queen was powerful one." Sailor Wind had kneeled down and held the moon wand close to her heart.

"Oh… Selene." She murmured softly.

Then painful scream had caught their attention followed by a curse. They quickly headed towards the source. It was the knights, most of them laid sprawl out on the ground groaning in pain except for Salamlyon. He narrowed his gaze onto the figure before them. It was Sergei, he chuckled as he sent another attack towards the red knight. Salamlyon cried out in pain as he sent flying back. His body hit a tree, which crackle under his weight before he fell to the ground.

"Salamlyon!" Sailor Wind cried out.

"Run…" came a gasp. The young girl narrowed her gaze onto the blonde before them.

"We won't let hurt them anymore!" she declared. Sergei looked surprise as he approached the group.

"Sailor Wind? How did you escape the time portal?" he hissed. Then three figures had appeared behind the blonde.

"Well too bad things didn't work out like you had planned!" Soldier light hissed.

"Now we have gain our memories of what happen that day!" Fire stated.

"And we are not going to allow you to get away again!" Sailor Water held a fight pose.

"Yes! And give us back Prince Yuri and Catherine! You have no right to have them here!" Sailor Wind shouted. This one had surprised the group and the blond.

"So its true… you finally found out, well if you want them back so badly, then just hand over the silver crystal." He went to attack the group. Soldier Fire and Lighting were about to dodge the first few attacks, but Sailor Water and Spirit weren't quick enough. The two guys growled in frustration before launching their attacks. Sergei took out his triton and about to counter their attacks back at them. Soldier Fire and Lighting cried out in pain. Then Sergei sent waves of water drowning the girls, but it was Sailor Wind who came out on top. The other two had fallen weakly; she took out her staff.

"I won't allow you get away with this! Moon cosmic power!" Sergei cried out but the evil within him was too great. He growl as he darted forward with his triton in hand. Sailor Wind was about to dodge the first attack then she kicked his weapon from his hand. Sergei smile as he was about to attack with his water attack, but eyes widen. A blade had pierce through his chest. He groggy up blood as he stagger forward.

Standing behind him, panting heavily was Salamlyon.

"No… I thought you were dead…" he murmured.

"Heh… you need to try hard. Blaze of glory…" Sergei had cried out as his body explosion into flames. The blond had turn into dust. Salamlyon let out a groan before he fell onto his kneels.

"Johnny!" Sailor Wind darted forward. She caught him before he could hit the ground.

"You used the staff…" he said softly. "Just like your mother had once did." He smiled. Sailor Wind's eyes widen.

"You knew?" He shook his head.

"No… its just coming back to me now. I was an ambassador for the planet Mars, where I would travel to the moon with my prince." Salamlyon gaze fell onto Soldier Fire who groan as he slowly rose to his feet. He shifted his gaze to hands. "The dark kingdom's hideout is Biovolt headquarters." He murmured. Sailor Wind nodded.

"Yes, but for now lets return home."

* * *

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

A/N: Well, isn't that a bit confusing eh? I hope you guys enjoyed that!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Another chapter done... I do not own or wish to make any money off of this! I just enjoy writing this! :D

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

* * *

 **Sailor Wind Chapter 35**

The morning air had chilled to it causing everyone to shiver. The news was going on about the unusual weather patterns that were occurring around the world. Johnny had turn off the television. "It's already happening…" He sounded annoyed. The group had once again gather themselves at Johnny's place. Dragoon nodded head his head as he looked at the group before him.

"Yes, if we try to storm the building, it will only be blood shred for all of us."

"But we can't be sure if we are going to arrive in the right location in the dark forest." Kai sounded irritated.

"True, but that's why we are teaming up with the Majestic. They will be our back up." Dragoon informed. Robert perked up before looking at the others. They all nodded. "Besides, this is the only way I can think that would lower the amount of civilian casualties that could be just working for the company." Kai let out a growl before darted to the back. He didn't wanted to hear the plan. He needed to clear his head. That's when he noticed Takao slowly inched her way towards him. She gave him a gentle nudge.

"Hey… is everything okay?" she spoke softly. He shift his gaze towards her before unfolding his arms.

"I guess… It just odd to think my grandfather is the cause for all of this." Kai looked back at the group. His gaze fell onto the Majestic, he had to wonder how long they been fighting this battle.

"I understand if you don't want to go." She added in. She look away with a sad eyes Kai shook his head with a slightly smile.

"No, that's not the problem I have," Then his expression went serious. "The guy is so foreign to me, that I barely even know him." Takao looked up at teen before nodding her head.

"I see… Well, I am just worried and I don't want you to have any regrets." She stated.

"Regrets?" Kai wondered as he began to think about what he would regret.

"Oh I know one thing Kai will regret!" Ray suddenly popped up beside the teen. "He has yet to make a move on you." Both Takao and Kai's face turn red.

"Heh, Ray! You do realize you are encouraging your friend to hit on your sister." Maxine wore a cocky smile.

"That's enough!" Kai snapped. "I do not have regrets because nothing bad is going to happen to us!" The group gasp in surprised. "We can do this!" he declared.

"Yeah… once this is over I am going to go out and experience adult love!" Maxine sigh in delight. Ray's brow twitch ever so slightly as he stared at the blonde in question.

"Adult love eh?"

"Hmm… it would be nice to find someone special." Manabu commented.

"Oh children! You are still so young!" Oliver chirped up. "Please enjoy your youth as much as possible." Johnny narrowed his gaze.

"Yeah… this is coming from the guy who experience "adult love" at young age of 15." Johnny took a sip of his whiskey. The younger group gasp in surprise while Oliver's cheeks turn red.

"Heh, tis amour…" Oliver let out a sigh. "She was something special." Enrique came over and joined his buddy.

"{Are you talking about that pretty brunette in Paris?}" wonder Enrique. "{Because I have her number.}" He taunted. The two got into their silly argument.

"Uh yes, lovers are one thing, but one true love is another." Robert let out a soft sigh. Johnny downed his drink before standing up. The clinking sound of his glass made had aroused everyone's attention.

"Right! Enough talking! Lets this show on the road!" declared the red head. "Salamlyon! Power!" He started changed which everyone else followed along.

The group had settled themselves onto the roof of the apartment complex. Each of the knights were pair with the sailor guardians as they held hands. Focusing their powers in order to teleport An ancient spell which Dragoon had inform them was possible. Dragoon and Dranzer watched the group disappear before their eyes. The dragon let out a heavy sigh before looking up at the sky.

"Please, please my Queen! Make sure they all come back." He gentle prayed.

~W~

There was a shroud of light that shot through a dark forest as the group had appeared. Sailor Spirit took out her computer and began to analyze the data around her.

"Why is it so cold here?" came a whine while Salamlyon narrowed his gaze and he took a step forward. The ground crunch under his foot.

"There is snow… on the ground."He pulled his foot back realizing what it was. He continued to look around. "Something doesn't feel right about this." he lower his voice. The knights began to look around for enemy activity.

"I found dark kingdom's location!" Spirit perked up. Johnny looked over towards the brunette while Sailor Wind stood shivering in the cool air. "We need to head that way!" She pointed further into the darkness as the strange moon hung so high into the sky. It made the shadows of the night appear bigger than they were. The group began following Spirit's directions.

~W~

"Heh… those foolish idiots…" Voltaire sat in his nice chair as he watched the sailor guardians walk along through the forest of darkness on his computer. "In a mere moments King Metalia will be fully resurrected. I will make sure of it." he smiled. "Once those dark spots on the sun have erupt, it will caused a solar flare causing all communication of the human world to break down. Leaving them helpless to our advantage!" A deep chuckle escaped Voltaire. A group of four had appeared before him.

"My sire, allow us the dark blades to full fill you wishes by getting rid of these pesky sailor guardians." Voltaire smiled at the group of miscreants before him. They were creatures of the night and would be able to hide within the forest with ease.

"Prefect, then don't fail me." He purred.

~W~

"Wait! I am picking up on some evil aura…" she spoke up. Something on her visor had began flashing. She turn her head towards a huge old dying tree. It looked twisted from all the energy had it gather in its roots. The group came alert as they looked around. Then a figure had appeared hanging from the branches. It Catherine all tied up. Her pale features was had few cuts and scraps, but her lips were bruised clothes she wore were torn and ripped in several places.

"Its Catherine!" shouted Sailor Wind. She was about to dart forward, but got held back by Spirit.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" She declared.

"Isn't that oblivious?" wondered Johnny in a stoic tone.

"But…" The group couldn't believe their ears.

"Arg! Come on! They are targeting you first because you're so predictable!" hissed Lighting. Sailor Wind growled in irritation. Sailor Spirit had active her visor to analyze it.

"Help me… Sailor Wind… Help…" came the whimper of pain. Sailor Wind's eyes twinkle with in fear. "Wind…" came a weak reply. Sailor Wind tremble within her spot.

"No! I can't just leave her like that!" Sailor Wind darted forward. Lighting and Water went after her and pin her down. "Arg! Can't you see she's suffering! I can't ignore her!" she growled out. The figure's eyes glow red before vines shot out from her chest.

"Watch out! That's enemy before you!" Soldier lighting had leap up with Sailor Wind as they barely dodge the attack. Sailor Water had fell off to the side.

"See! We told you!" Lighting hissed out in anger.

"B-but it sounded like her." came a whimper. Then the figure had turn to normal. It was man with jet black hair and red streak.

"You guys won't last very long in the dark forest." Before Sailor Wind could scowled the man, three more appeared from behind him.

"Huh? There is more of them?" Then they disappeared into the mist of the dark forest and once again Catherine had appeared. This time, she was dress in her armor. The group was in disbelieve at the old tick they were using.

"How stupid do they think we are?" wondered Enrique. Johnny took a step forward.

"It seems the younger group is still rather innocent." He replied.

"Innocent is right, no one in their right mind would fall for such an oblivious trap." Came a deep feminine voice. The Johnny gasp in horror as he took out his battle axe with the others got into a pose. Standing beside red knight was a Catherine, but this one was dress in a satin dress that left very little to the imagination. She narrowed her gaze into sultry look as she slowly stroll up to the knight. "Now here is the question…. Am I the real thing or an illiusion?" She ran her fingers up and down his chest plate making the red knight gulp nervously. A giggle escaped her as she twirled around the knight. A deep red blush appeared across his face as he felt her hands on his backside. "Well?" she leaned up against him wrapping her arms around his waist. He gasp as she began to work on undoing his armor.

"Your- Your"

"She's an illiusion you idiot!" There was gasp of surprise as fire arrow came flying. There was a thin slither of a cut that appeared on Johnny's armour. Soldier Fire stood by with his bow and arrow ready to attack at a moment notice. "She's playing on your emotions!"

"Hey! I was trying to seduce the man into a having a quickie!" shouted the woman. The group stared at the woman before them.

"Are… are you real?" wondered the others. Sailor Wind tilt her head.

"No way! That one is fake!" she exclaimed. The group groan at how ditzy their princess was.

"Say what you think, but I don't appreciate my image being used for such a stupid trap!" came a growl. In a flash the dress had disappeared and was replaced with the soft leather armor. She quickly taken out the monster who was using themselves as bait.

"Aikaterine! What are you doing!" came a hiss. "We are supposed to be getting rid of them!" came another voice.

"Yeah! Well do with someone's image!" growled the warrior as she stalked back. There were some quiet murmuring before the sound of group moving along had filled the air. Aikaterine had let out a heavy sigh. "Those fools…" she murmured.

"Hey…." Aikaterine turn her attention towards Sailor Wind who stood before her. "Is it really you?" Aikaterine smiled down at the young girl before her.

"Like I said before, I could be illusion or a fake." Then she walked towards red knight, who stared at her in confusion. "Now how about you and I get better acquainted?" Johnny's face was red as the two seem to fade out of existed. The group was at a loss.

"Well… It seems she doing alright." Smiled Oliver. The sound of a howl had filled the air, which had arouses the group attention. Then from distance, the something appeared, and the purple knight murmured a name.

"Elizabeth?" Sailor Water perked up. Oliver darted forward.

"It has to be Elizabeth!" he yelled out. Sailor Water quickly followed behind.

"No Oliver! Wait! It's a trick!" stated the blonde. The two had distance themselves from the group, before he stop. His shoulders sunk.

"You're right…" he murmured. Then the ground below them had open up and swallowed them whole.

Sailor Water's screams could be heard. The group gasped in horror as Sailor Wind darted to where they had disappeared. They continued to hear the blonde's scream until they heard a deep voice yelling out something. Sailor Wind was about to start digging into the ground until something had shot up. The force of the item had push Sailor Wind back, causing the young warrior to roll on the ground. It was Oliver and Sailor Water. They appeared be to trap in some sort of black tree roots.

"Sailor Water! Oliver!"

"Wind!" Soldier Lighting had pull at the girl who flail her arms around.

"No! Let me go! Please!" She tried to push the dark hair warrior away.

"Guys!" came a weak voice. It was Sailor Water. "Go on! We'll…. Catch up later!" she gasp out. "I have Oliver with me!" she grunted out. The pink knight groan in pain as he open his eyes.

"Yes! Go look for Metal and Salamlyon!" he yelled out. Sailor Wind was hesitated, but followed the others away from the two.

"We'll be back for you! I promise!" Sailor Water smiled as she watched the group walk off into the distanced.

"You know… we're going to die right moi cherie." Oliver murmured. Sailor Water dropped her gaze.

"Yeah…. But she would have stay, if I didn't lie to her." her voice trembled as her whole frame began to shake.

"Hey, hey there cherie… At least you aren't alone." Sailor Water smiled at the older man. He raised his sword up before calling out his attack.

~W~

Salamlyon looked around on where he appeared. It was still the dark forest, but it seem more peaceful.

"She still has power over you." came voice which surprisingly sounded deeper than before. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze onto the figure before him. The figure had changed into Yuri. He took a few steps before crumbling to the ground. He quickly darted forward and caught the pale red head.

"Why? Why did you do that?" he wondered.

"Because… she needs you to help her." Salamlyon looked surprised as he looked down into those pale blue eyes. "You are the only one who bring her back into the light. I used most of my strength take bring you here." Salamlyon looked around and gasp in horror at the sight before him. Yuri's youthful face was slowly winkling up. "Now… don't fail her. I can only help them by making it easier to see the traps." The snow began to fall. Salamlyon looked around in awe. "The monsters uses illusions to trap their victims. With the pure snow, it makes it hard for them to attack…" murmured the red head as he closed his eyes. Salamlyon stared down at the man within his arms. He let out a heavy sigh before putting his enemy to rest. Something had to be done...

~W~

The six of them ran along the pathway before Spirit had stopped. Something was an odd blinking on her visor.

"What is it?" Soldier lighting looked around unease as the knights took out their weapons to defend.

"There is something… over there." They heard a howling in the distances. The group was about to dart forward, but Spirit held them back. "You guys go ahead."

"But… Manabu?"

"Don't you Manabu me young lady!" came a growl. Sailor Wind looked surprised.

"I'll stay with her." Robert volunteered himself. Sailor Wind nodded her head as she was gentle lead away.

Before they could even get a meter away, a huge beast leap from the forest and attacked the two. "Wind scythe!"

"Spirit blast!" The two attacks hit the creature who yelled out in pain before its eyes glow red. Then black vines from the forest had shot out and grabbed a hold of the two. They were pulled into the forest. Explosion had erupted which had push the group further away. Screams and yells of terror had escaped the group.

"No! Boss man!" Enrique was the first to recovered from the attack. He bolted up towards the odd sphere of roots.

"Sailor Spirit!"

Enrique narrowed his gaze before turning to look at what was left of their group. He clenched his hand into a fist before grabbed a hold of Sailor Wind's wrist. The young girl wince in pain as she was being dragged along. She was sobbing.

"No! Please! Leave me!" she whined. Enrique growled before he jerked the girl forward.

"Will you stop crying like a baby!" he hissed. Sailor Wind glared at the blond before her. "The enemy is going to keep attacking us! Crying won't help!" he shouted. Sailor Wind's eyes widen in horror as reality began to sit in.

Soldier Lighting narrowed his gaze as he felt something coming close. He gaze drifted towards Enrique and Sailor Wind. The ground below them began to tremble. His eyes widen before he darted forward and pushed the two out of the way. Vines shot from the ground and grasp a hold of him. The dark hair teen grunt out in pain.

"Ray!" came a pleaded. He took out his small katana and began stabbing the root. Then it disappeared into the ground along with the teen. "RAY!" came a scream. Sailor Wind ran to the edge of the hole where Soldier Lighting was pulled into.

"Kai!" came a shout. The dual hair teen snapped to attention. "Don't you dare give up on me you bastard!" Soldier Fire grind his teeth before grabbed a hold of the young girl and dragged her along with Enrique. "Supreme thunder!" bolts of lighting struck the ground causing it to rip and part. The trio had gotten away far enough to just feel the breeze of the explosion. Sailor Wind was sobbing mess and Soldier Fire had to stop running. He was literally dragging the girl along now. Enrique narrowed his gaze onto the two.

"He's gone…" came a soft murmur. Sailor Wind continued to cry. "He was my best friend." Sailor Wind stop her wailing as she looked towards Soldier Fire. "He was my best friend and he is gone!" Tears stream down Soldier Fire's face. "He help chased away the loneliness…" He wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well my friend…" Enrique came over and stood next to the warrior. Fire looked up. "I am starting to think she's supposed to face the enemy alone." Fire looked shock.

"What! Are you going to abandon us!" he hissed out. Enrique smiled.

"No… It just I can't handle with these guys without my best friend either, and your power is something I can't mingle with." Soldier Fire looked shocked. Then a one of the figures had appeared before them. Enrique walked forward.

"Wait! Please don't leave us!" Soldier Fire pleaded. Enrique gentle took the young man's hands off of him.

"Hey! Look at the bright side! You finally get be alone with the girl of your dreams!" smiled the blond as he darted forward. Soldier Fire stood in mild shock.

"All right good sir! Who should strike first? You or me?" smiled the blond as he pulled out his short sword and shield. The figure smiled before they darted into battle with the blond. "Wave of destruction!" came a shout. There was huge wave of water and came floated the area. Soldier Fire scramble to the nearest tree and to bring Sailor Wind with him. When the water reseeded, the blond and the creature were both dead. Sailor Wind buried her face into Soldier Fire's chest as she sobbed against him.

"You know." She had stop crying enough to listen. "I was trying to all this time to get some alone time with you." Sailor Wind's eyes widen. "But not like this…. Never like this…." His shoulders were trembling. "They were always hovering… And I am going to kill my grandfather for this." Soldier Fire growled out.

"Well, well… it looks like we have only the princess and her body guard." Came a voice. Soldier Fire took out his bow and arrow as he looked around. Sailor Wind clung onto warrior.

"Who goes there!" he shouted.

"Just someone who trying to bring this line time to an end." Floating in the air above them was Boris. Instead of wearing dark kingdom uniform, he wore a simple pair of slacks and loose shirt. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze, but then a door had appeared at before them. It was stuck out of the tree they were standing in.

"What is that!" he hissed.

"That is the door way to your grandfather." Soldier Fire's eyes widen in surprise before he narrowed them into glare. "If you still plan on trying to kill him that is." Smiled the pale figure. Soldier Fire took a step forward, but paused. "You know… we were order not to kill you." Boris added. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze before going through the door with Sailor Wind. Boris let out a heavy sigh.

"Great… now what am I supposed to do with all these dead bodies?" His eyes glimmer with excitement while a giggled escaped him. "I wonder how our dear knight is still doing."

~W~

Going through the door, the two found themselves standing in a office building. Where people were going on with their business and ignoring the two. "Where… are we?" The two looked around in surprised and horror.

~W~

Salamlyon narrowed his gaze as he arrived at the end of the path way he followed. His ears perk up to the sound of rushing water. He bolt forward until he came across a huge willow tree. Its huge branches had stretched out across the stream while its delicate leaves drifted in the air. His eyes widen at the figure that caught his attention. There leaning against the base of the tree was Aikaterine, she looked to be sleeping against the tree trunk. Salamlyon gulp nervously before he approached the sleeping woman. He dropped to his knees while reaching out for her. He retracted is his hand the moment he touched her skin.

"its cold..." he murmured to himself. Her skin was pale and it seems to glow in the moon light. He exam her and began to wonder if she was dead. He gentle took a hand of her hand and tried to find a pulse.

"What do you want?" came a quiet murmur. Salamlyon's eyes widen as they darted up to her face. She frown her brows together before her head lolled to the side. He began to wonder if he actually heard anything.

"Are you alive?" he wondered. He leaned forward to caress her features. There he felt small movements of her head against his finger tips. "Catherine? Darling! Can you hear me?" He nearly yelled out. There was a soft groan before those dark eyes flutter open. Salamlyon gasp at their sight. They were dull and lifeless looking. She slowly rose to her feet.

"Who... are you?" came a soft murmur. Johnny's eyes widen in surprise before lowering in frustration.

"Please! Catherine! You have to remember! Its me! John- arg!" The knight had leaped backwards to dodge the attack from the sword that appeared in her hand. He stared at the woman before him.

"How did you get here?"She darted forward with sword in hand. Ready to attack. "Answer..." The tip of the sword was pointed to his neck. He was getting slightly irritated, before he pulled offed his helmet.

"Catherine!" Her eyes widen briefly as she stared at him. "Please lass!" There was a sharp gasp that escape her. "Yer have to remember!" Her eyes flickered from the dullness to life. "Those times when we ere children?"

"Children..." she murmured. Her hand grip on the sword had relax as she began to think about her childhood.

"Yes! How we always argue! I used to call yer bun head." She suddenly drop her sword as she backed away from the knight. Her hands grip her head.

"No... It can't be possible..." she groan in pain. Johnny looked hopefully as he slowly approached the woman.

"Catherine..." His voice was soft and gentle. She narrowed her gaze.

"NOO! Stay away!" she shoved him away. "You need to go away!" she growled. Stumbling back, Johnny was able to find his footing before weapon came crashing down onto him. "You are the enemy" her eyes glow red while her tone was dull. He narrowed his gaze.

"Cather-" Johnny's eyes widen as he felt cold hand of death upon him. Blood had gurgle up into his mouth as he slowly backed away. His axe had pierce through his armour and body. He stumble back until he fell onto the ground. Catherine walt over and hover right above the knight.

"You are a very handsome enemy." she murmured. Then her eyes widen briefly before moan of pain had escaped her. She grunt as she backed away from the knight. He had stabbed her with a small blade. "You! How are-" She paused in her speech as she narrowed her gaze. A growl escaped her as she glared at the dying figure before her. "I will be back to finish you.. unless you die before then. Farewell... my handsome knight." She had fade out before his eyes. Johnny let out a heavy sigh as he shifted his gaze towards the full moon.

"My darling... I just wanted you to be happy." he murmured.

~W~

Walking down the hall wearing a suite was none other Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai couldn't believe it. His grandfather… He no longer looked like an old man. Instead, he was looking rather young, young enough to be mistake for Kai's older brother.

"Yes, did you send those reports? Good." smiled the rather looking young man. He shifted his gaze towards the two. "Oh? I see my one o'clock has finally arrived. Please follow me." Soldier Fire was hesitated before following the slightly older man into a huge spacious office. He sat behind the huge wooden desk.

"So Kai, you decided to side with the princess?" Soldier Fire stood in mild shock. "What? Did you honest think I didn't know? My own grandson working against me?" a deep chuckled escape the man. "You are more idiotic that your father." Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. "You see Kai, once your father realize what was going on. He tried to stop me and help these so called warriors of light." Sailor Wind looked around the office and notice a book shelf with bunch of leather books. "I've been playing this game for a very long time Kai." Smiled the young man.

"H-how… is this even possible?" Voltaire walked up to Soldier Fire, who was a few inches shorter, but by the look of things. The man could be his older brother.

"Metalia of course." Smiled the man. "I found the ancient spirit who was locked away thousand years ago during the first world war." Smiled Voltaire. Soldier Fire's eyes widen in horror.

"But… but… That was only hundred years ago!" Voltaire nodded.

"Yes, Metalia has given me the secret to ever lasting life!" Voltaire had a craze look in his eye. "Don't you see Kai! I am at the top of the world!" he shouted. "I created a company that surpass any other, and for me to success. I need to kill you." His eyes flash red while Soldier Fire shook his head. "Oh yes Kai! Why do you think I listed you to be my heir?" Soldier Fire was in shock. He didn't know how to comprehend what his grandfather was telling him.

The sound of the door open and closing had snapped Fire out of his daze. Standing behind him was Catherine, but she had odd look in her eye.

"Uh! Prefect timing, my darling. Get rid of these fools." Voltaire snapped his fingers.

"As you wish, master." Soldier Fire hand only a second to react as he used his bow to block the attack. Both him and Sailor wind went stumbling onto the floor. Soilder Fire grind his teeth as he narrowed his gaze onto the female before him.

"What the hell is going on!" He growled. "Weren't you just sane a moment ago!" he grunted out before using his other leg to trip the female warrior.

Soldier Fire took the opportunity to pull Sailor Wind to her feet and dragged outside the office doors. Where he was able to close the doors before bolt down the maze of offices. "Damn it! I don't know where to go…" There was pounding against the door. Sailor Wind looked around. She spotted the fire exit.

"There! We can escape to the roof!" Soldier Fire nodded. He pushed the small warrior in front of them. They darted towards the exit until he fell flat on his face. Catherine had broke through the wooden door and grabbed a hold of the warrior.

"No! You go! I can hold her off!" Sailor Wind shook her head. "Takao!" He shouted. The young girl fell onto her bottom crying.

"I can't do it alone Kai! I don't want to do it alone!" She sobbed. Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze. He gave the metal warrior a harsh kick before bolt towards the exit with Sailor Wind. He slammed the metal door shut.

"Right! Let's- What the!" The door before them began to dissolve. He narrowed his gaze in annoyances. "Get to the roof!" he hissed. Sailor Wind shook her head. "Takao!"The young girl was about to yell until a thin cut had appeared on her cheek. He had taken shot at the girl as She flinched away.

"Kai!" He kept firing arrows at her. "Kai stop it! Please-" Forcing her to back away from the warrior.

"Now get out of here or else." Sailor Wind stared in horror. "Sailor Wind!" came a shout. The blue hair warrior shook her head as she darted up the stairs.

Soldier Fire let out a sigh of relief allowing Catherine grab a hold of him. His grandfather appeared before him.

"Oh Kai… you naught boy. You are going to pay for that." Sailor Wind had just reached the roof top when she heard Kai's scream of pain. A sob wrack through her body as she pushed herself through the door. She fell onto the gravel ground bawling her head off. Then she heard Voltaire whistling a tune as he climbed up the stairs. In panic and fear, the girl tried to get up, but ended up falling again.

She tried to calm herself, but nothing was working. And she had only manage to move a foot when he appeared through the doorway.

"Sailor Wind…" His voiced sounded disaccorded. "No… the moon princess. I don't believe you realize how long I was looking for you." Sailor Wind stared up in horror as she looked up at the young man before her. "Look at you! Your are nothing but a weak and pathetic girl." Sailor Wind's eyes widen.

 _Why do you dress like a boy?_

 ** _Hide my insecurities?_**

 _Insecurities? You have no insecurities! You are most confident person I ever met!_

"You will amount to nothing!"

 _Heh, if you work hard enough you can achieve whatever you want!_

"You are disgusted creature!"

 _I think you're pretty the way you are Takao._

"You're useless!"

 _At first I thought you were useless, but you are more resourceful than I ever was._

Sailor Wind closed her eyes and took a deep calm breathe.

 _You must've let any opponent scare you, and if you are. Then take that fear and turn into something else!_

The skies had darken as the city experiences black out. Voltaire seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the seconds pass by. Sailor Wind had pulled at her neckless to reveal the mini moon staff from her neck. Then it grew into moon staff. The young girl yelled out the spell she only knew.

"Moon healing activation." The Voltaire narrowed his gaze as he yelled out an attack of his own. The two collided together causing a huge explosion.

WwWwW

"Wake up…" came a soft murmured, but the eye lids refused to move. "Come on wake up! I know you're alive." A pair of purple eyes flutter open and glared at the person. Standing before them was Boris. His hair looked white, it appeared to have lost the grey. "You aren't allowed to die yet." His voice was soft and gentle as he held out his hand. "Catherine…" came a warning. The young woman grabbed a hold of the hand and was pulled to her feet. "Now…" Catherine groan as she looked around.

"Am I in heaven?" wondered the young woman. She looked around and seen a plain of grassy hills as far as she could see.

"No…" Catherine rolled her eyes as she followed the pale man to strange stone door. There was someone waiting. Her eyes lit up as she rushed pass the pale man. Seeing the turf of red head, she darted up rest of the way up the hill. When she got closer, she was disappointed at the person who was standing next to the door.

"Oh… I guess this is hell." Person's brow twitch in annoyances.

"Shut up your mouth! Its not like I'm any happier!" came a growl. Catherine narrowed her gaze.

"Sure…" The other person blushed as they looked away. "So what's up Boris? Why are we in limbo?" the female warrior decided to ask.

"Both of you have a greater purposes." He replied. Catherine's expression had drop.

"Oh yeah… like we couldn't figure that one out." The other person had a sheepish look to them. "I'm asking what is that purposed?" Boris narrowed his gaze.

"I would appreciate less sarcasm please." Soldier Metal rolled her eyes. "The gods and goddess have come terms that the earth needs protecting." Catherine arched a brow. "And Since earth belongs to Yuri." The pale red head looked surprised.

"Wha? The earth belongs to me?"

"So… you are the prince of earth. How come you aren't you madly in love with moon princess?" wondered young woman. Yuri looked embarrass as he kept on murmuring excuses.

"Enough! We don't have a lot of time for this." Growled the pale man. "Yuri hasn't fulfilled his duty as prince of Earth, and you are still under contract with the goddess Selene." Catherine perked up this piece of news.

"But the princess died…"

"Yes and no." stated the pale man. "She died but the silver crystal has granted her wish." Catherine looked annoyed.

"Let me guess, to live a normal life as a school girl?" Boris nodded her head. "Great, who would have thought, I am cursed with immortality to keep the princess happy and innocent." Catherine murmured some curses under her breath.

"Yes, while she'll have her memories and the rest of the scouts erased. I sense that evil may strike again. Do you have-"

"I want Johnny!" Boris looked annoyed while Yuri looked sadden. "And… the rest of Majestic to have their memories!"

"Fine, do you agree?" Yuri looked surprised.

"Wait! You mean I can disagree with her decision!" Boris nodded his head while Catherine sent a glare towards pale red hair young man. Yuri flinched in fear.

"Umm… would we need all the majestic?" Catherine let out a heavy sigh as did Boris.

"No… but I need both of you to agree." Yuri dropped his head.

"Fine! Lets keep them all and the guardians!" Pouted red head.

"Alright." Boris turn towards the huge stone door and began to press buttons. "Oh by the way, I going give this guy a little bit of help, so no pouting Cat." Catherine was slightly confused by the wording as she turned to face the red head.

"What kind of help?"

"You'll know it when you see it. Now you may step through the door." The huge stone gates creak as they slowly open up. Allowing a bright light through.

"I swear… If I wake up another field, I'm assuming death." Came a commented as the two disappeared into the white light.

Boris let out a heavy sigh before shifting his gaze towards the sky. "Well my queen, I granted the princess's last wish, just as you commanded." Smiled the pale man. "But with my own twist."

~W~

The gentle breeze blew inside the room as Catherine snapped her eyes open. A sharp gasped escape her in her sheer panic, she leaped up from the bed and pulled her curtains open.

"I'm…. home?" she wondered aloud. She popped the screen open and climbed onto the roof. She looked around at the surrounding area. There were a line of budding trees that hang around the yard while two huge oak trees had caught her attention. It had pointed to where she might be. Then she went running along the top until she reach a certain area, where she flipped herself to take a peek.

Sitting in the practice room was her grandfather who looked surprise to see her, but smiled.  
"Good morning my dear." He spoke cheerfully. She narrowed her gaze onto the old man before she dropped down and landed on all four. "Oh my, aren't you agilely this morning." He spoke with a smirk upon his face. She continued to stare at him before relaxing and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Everything seems to return back to normal." she murmured. Ryuunosuke perked up to this.

"Did you say something my dear?" Catherine took a seat next to the old man and share in his morning tea.

"Nothing Grandfather." She took a deep soothing breath. "I came to see what would you like for breakfast." She shot him a smile. Ryuunosuke perked up.

"Breakfast eh?" He began to think about it. "I think I should have some oatmeal and bran muffin please." Catherine nodded as she headed to the kitchen. She pulled on a apron, and began to work. Then there was a loud squeal of horror.

"Arg! I am going to be late again! How come no one woke me up!" came a wail. Catherine turn her attention towards the hallway to see a blue blurr rushing by. Then it came back. "Arg! Good morning Catherine! Thank you for lunch." Spoke the blue hair teen. Catherine nodded as she watched in awe the young girl dress in male uniform take off running. Catherine couldn't help the smile that graced her features.

"Yeah… good morning Takao." Catherine enjoy the warm sun against her skin. "Today is going to be a good day." Smiled the young woman.

* * *

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

A/N: I am finally done! Now I know I left a lot of questions, which I hope I will answer in the next of series. Yes I've started writing Sailor Wind R. Which means we are going to see minis of the sailor guardians! *grins* Thank you for all who read this and favourite it!


End file.
